En algún lugar
by Yoali Iizax Luin
Summary: § Epilogo. Una boda y algo más... Gracias por su apoyo.
1. Default Chapter

En algún lugar...  
  
Un hermoso campo, en la cima de una colina forrada de un pasto verde. En la cima de ella un frondoso árbol, lleno de hojas verdes, moviéndose al ritmo de un suave viento. A lo lejos la nieve de varias montañas reflejaban el color del atardecer.  
  
El cabello de un joven se movía con un apacible viento. Estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto, con los ojos cerrados y parecía estar en una profunda concentración. Bajo aquel enorme árbol de cerezo, mientras caían unas cuantas hojas que no parecían molestarle en lo más mínimo al chico. Sólo se escuchaban a lo lejos los cantos de algunos pajarillos.  
  
El joven abrió los ojos lentamente, mostrando unos hermosos ojos marrón. Se quedo un rato viendo a la nada, después se paró lentamente. Su expresión era de seriedad, parecía tener unos 19 años, era alto y tenía una figura atlética al parecer el chico practicaba algún deporte. Estaba vestido con un pantalón verde y una camisa del mismo color. Después hizo un movimiento con la mano, y frente a él apareció una especie de puerta dimensional a la cual penetro y desapareció.  
  
En otro lugar, para ser específicos, una enorme habitación. En el cual se podía observar varios objetos de valor y signos que parecían ser de magia, estaban colocados estratégicamente. En un enorme escritorio, estaban colocados varios libros que parecían ser muy antiguos y algunos otros papeles muy bien ordenados y colocados. Del otro lado una cama muy grande con los mismos adornos de magia en la cabecera, a su lado un buró con una lámpara y algunos retratos.  
  
En esa habitación apareció el joven cuando cerró el portal hizo un gesto de desgane y se dirigió al escritorio y se dispuso a trabajar. Después de leer varios documentos y continuar con la lectura de algunos libros, hizo la cabeza hacia a tras y se froto la frente, se sentía algo cansado.   
  
Inmediatamente después tocaron suavemente la habitación, el joven ni se inmuto al escucharlo, sólo dijo con voz fastidiada que pasará.   
  
Después se vio la figura de un hombre mayor entrando con una charola en las manos.  
  
¿¿¿: Joven Shaoran, le traigo un té y quería avisarle que en 20 minutos estará lista la cena. ¿Bajará o prefiere que le traiga su cena?  
  
Shaoran: Gracias Wey, pero no cenare esta noche tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
Wey: Esta bien señor se lo diré a su madre. Pero... me permite hacerle una observación.  
  
El joven no se inmutó parecía que sabía lo que el mayordomo le quería decir y sólo contestó:  
  
Shaoran: Adelante.  
  
Wey: Disculpe el atrevimiento pero últimamente no esta cuidándose lo suficiente, su madre y hermanas temen que algo le pueda pasar por descuidarse. ¿No le parece que sería conveniente descansar?  
  
Shaoran se volvió a verlo y puso su rostro serio. Pensó que sin duda a pesar de ser el mayordomo, la familia le tenía un gran cariño. Por todas sus contribuciones a la familia Li. Él era la única figura masculina durante su infancia y lo había acompañado cuando estuvo que ir a Japón, encima de todo realmente se preocupaba por él.  
  
Shaoran: Gracias por preocuparse por mí, a ti y a mi familia, pero saben que debo seguir adelante. Levanto el rostro apareció en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa y dijo-  
  
- Esta bien bajaré a cenar en un momento lo bajo.  
  
El anciano se vio complacido y se retiro.  
  
El joven simplemente suspiro, luego se dirigió al gran balcón de su habitación, vio el cielo con gran cantidad de estrellas y la luna en su máximo esplendor, sin duda le hacía recordar algo. Se dirigió al buró abrió un cajón de él extrajo una caja verde, con varias cartas, muy bien arregladas, debajo de ellas se encontraba una foto. En ella se veían a 4 niños de unos 11 años, dos niñas, una de cabello negro y largo que estaba muy sonriente al lado de otra pequeña mucho más sonriente, con cabello más corto y color castaño y ojos verdes, a su lado un niño con la mirada baja y todo rojo, de cabello alborotado y al lado de la pequeña de cabello negro, otro niño de cabello negro de lentes con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Shaoran: ¿cómo olvidarlo?   
  
Mira fijamente a la niña de ojos verdes y pasa su dedo por la foto. Luego mueve la cabeza negando mientras piensa.  
  
Shaoran: (No, ya no pensaré en el pasado, ha quedado atrás no puedo hacer nada para regresar a esa época, ahora tengo deberes que hacer. Además ellos están muy lejos, cada uno ha hecho su vida... como yo.)  
  
Volvió a mirar tiernamente la foto, y la deposito en la caja y con cuidado la puso en el cajón, lo cerró se dirigió a la puerta, la luz de la habitación desapareció. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo.  
  
Shaoran: Quisiera saber que fue de ellos.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Era una noche muy obscura, ni la luz de la luna se apreciaba por las nubes que la opacaban. El viento movía las ramas de los árboles, era más un viento frío que helaba la sangre. Aquel bosque era testigo mudo, de una más de las muchas batallas que se suscitaban en él.   
  
En el centro de aquel bosque sólo se escuchaban estruendosos sonidos de espadas chocando. Y cuando al fin las nubes siguieron su camino y se apartaron para dejar ver la espléndida Luna, se pudo observar a dos sombras. Dos personas vestidas una con largas gabardinas una negra y la otra de un azul oscuro, ambas muy largas, se movían lentamente, examinándose mutuamente.   
  
La persona de negro pensaba que nunca de había enfrentado a tan estupendo contrincante, porque a pesar de llevar unas horas peleando, sus movimientos eran iguales de ágiles, rápidos y certeros que al inicio, sin signo alguno de cansancio.  
  
Seguían examinándose con las espadas en las manos, en posición de combate, ninguno se daría por vencido, cada uno movido por sus propias metas.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Una hermosa mañana de domingo en un parque, niños corriendo, pajarillos cantando, gente caminando, parejas conversando. A pesar de ser temprano ya todos estaban haciendo las actividades del día.   
  
Esto era lo que Shaoran veía a lo lejos desde lo alto de un edificio muy lujoso y que también parecía muy moderno y costoso. Estaba parado viendo por una enorme ventana, últimamente se sentía melancólico, recordando el pasado y dudando sobre su futuro. Porque a pesar de su voluntad, todo estaba planeado para él.   
  
Estudiaba administración, en una de las mejores universidades de China. Actualmente era el Jefe del clan Li, de una enorme familia que dependían de las decisiones que él tomara. Toda su fortuna la manejaba él, era muy poderoso económicamente. En cuanto a la magia, desde los 14 años entro a un entrenamiento especial para aumentar sus poderes, ya que los ancianos sabios del clan se habían dado cuenta de la enorme capacidad del chico.  
  
A los 14 años se le indico que debía entrar a ese entrenamiento, pero que era necesario que se apartara de lo que le rodeaba. Incluyendo todo contacto con su familia y amigos para evitar distracciones. En un principio lo dudo, había estado teniendo contacto con sus amigos y con Sakura por medio de cartas y visitas esporádicas. Pero cuando se lo comunico a Sakura, por medio de una carta, ésta le dio ánimos de seguir adelante, porque él era una persona muy importante y no debía perder tan valiosa oportunidad. Ella siempre lo comprendía y apoyaba, él se convenció y realizó el entrenamiento.   
  
Fue muy duro, pero lo fue aún más porque no sabía lo que pasaba con los demás y porque le vieron tal capacidad que los ancianos prefirieron que entrenara más tiempo. Así que estuvo en intenso entrenamiento por 3 años y medio. Pero por un lado valieron la pena, fue considerado el más fuerte y elegido jefe de la familia Li a una corta edad.  
  
Sin embargo por ello perdió contacto con sus amigos de la infancia, cuando quiso comunicarse supo que todos se habían ido de Tomoeda. Y perdió contacto con Sakura. No se lo explicaba, no quería perder a nadie, y ahora debía cumplir los compromisos de un líder de clan. Pero en ocasiones se sentía tan solo.  
  
Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió.   
  
Shaoran: Adelante  
  
¿?: Buenos días señor. El día de hoy no tiene tantas reuniones como en la semana. Una reunión a las 2 PM. otra a las 5 PM. y finalmente tiene que confirmar la fecha para la reunión con los señores de los clanes. Y le esperan 2 personas, el señor Misaki, para el asunto de su clan y una señorita que dice conocerlo, y que es muy importante que lo vea.   
  
El apuesto joven ni lo volteo a ver, se quedo en silencio, después contesto.   
  
Shaoran: Gracias Fiang, ¿sabes quien es la chica?  
  
Fiang: No señor, no ha querido decir quien es.  
  
Shaoran: Por favor podrías decirle que vuelva otro día hoy estoy muy ocupado.  
  
Fiang: Como diga señor.  
  
Fiang se fue y cerró silenciosamente la puerta. Él era el secretario hace desde hace ya 2 años, era muy confiable, sabía mucho sobre magia, y era considerado el segundo más poderoso después de Shaoran, pero como era un año más joven y necesitaba aprender más, fue elegido como ayudante del joven Li. Era alto de cabello gris corto, ojos grises y una mirada muy tranquila, era algo serio, y aún más cuando se trataba de trabajo.   
  
Para Li en ocasiones eran difíciles todas las reuniones y responsabilidades, sólo tenía tiempo para el mismo cuando entraba en un jardín especial, donde solía entrenar y relajarse. Su magia había aumentado en los últimos años, era capaz de crear puertas que lo transportaran, pero a cortas distancias y mil cosas más, todo eso gracias al entrenamiento que recibió, pero también le resultó muy caro.  
  
Se volvió a sentar en el escritorio, su vista lo recorrió. ¿Cuántos papeles? ¿Cuántas responsabilidades? Pero debía seguir adelante, pero aún en su corazón albergaba una esperanza de que algo de su vida rutinaria cambiará, y otra vez sentirse feliz como hace ya años no se sentía.   
  
Y últimamente otro pensamiento rondaba en su mente. Un sueño, uno muy raro. En el sueño se veía a sí mismo, en una especie de colina, viendo a un árbol de cerezo, que con el viento llenaba el suelo con pétalos rosas de sus flores. Un viento más fuerte y frío cubría al joven, y en un movimiento instintivo volteó en la dirección del viento. Entonces el sueño cambiaba, esta vez se encontraba en la nada, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, sólo alcanzaba a verse a sí mismo.   
  
De la nada aparecía un enorme espejo frente a él, con un marco plateado con símbolos mágicos. El reflejo no era el de Shaoran, sólo oscuridad. Después éste brillaba, es cuando Shaoran sentía una energía muy especial, con una enorme calidez, se sentía muy bien aquella energía. Poco a poco abría sus ojos, entonces podía percatarse de que en el espejo había un reflejo de alguien. Acercándose lentamente podía apreciar una figura femenina, pero ésta se encuentra con la vista en el suelo, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco. Y antes de poder ver más el espejo se rompía en mil pedazos y despertaba sobresaltado.  
  
Hacía ya un mes que se repetía el sueño, pero pocas veces lo recordaba tan bien como ahora. Sin embargo estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo.   
  
  
  
Por eso, por ahora debía seguir con las responsabilidades, que a pesar de todo eran muy importantes y hasta cierto punto le agradaba estar tan ocupado sin tiempo de pensar en un tonto sueño.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Otra pelea más, acaso no se cansaban de provocarle. Movidos por su orgullo muchos iban a enfrentarle, querían conocer y saber si eran ellos quien finalmente le vencerían. Ya muchos habían sucumbido y habían sido derrotados. Es lo que pensaba la persona de la gabardina azul, mientras enfrentaba a la persona de negro.  
  
Pero esta vez era diferente, era una persona que hacía algún tiempo conocía y supuestamente eran amigos. Y le traicionó, eso en realidad dolía. Pero aunque así era, no se dejaría vencer. Ahora el perder aquel encuentro le cambiaría la vida y su futuro. No era una batalla más, ahora sabía que existía la posibilidad de perder aquel encuentro.   
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ataque de frente de su contrincante, sus espadas quedaron entre ellos, por un momento pudo ver sonreír al sujeto de negro. Algo no estaba bien, lo presentía, pero no había opción, debía seguir luchando.   
  
A lo lejos se distinguían dos siluetas que observaban la pelea. Se encontraban calmados y serios. De pronto uno de ellos habló.  
  
¿¿¿ 1: ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos quietos aquí? Si nos hubiera dejado participar, aquel sujeto estaría derrotado.  
  
¿?? 2: No te preocupes, sabe lo que hace, pero algo me inquieta.  
  
¿¿¿ 1: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
¿?? 2: No están peleando seriamente, y ese sujeto oculta algo.  
  
Su acompañante se quedo callado y continuó observando la pelea  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Al siguiente día, casi nada fuera de la rutina.  
  
Nuevamente Shaoran se encontraba viendo aquel parque, mientras le traían todo el itinerario del día.  
  
Shaoran: Adelante Fiang.  
  
Fiang: Buenos días señor, hoy tiene una reunión importante, en 20 minutos. Más tarde una cena con la señora Wong y de nuevo la chica quiere verlo, continúa diciendo que es importante que lo vea.  
  
Shaoran: ¿Por qué no la mandan a que la atienda otra persona? Hoy me gustaría descansar un poco.  
  
Fiang: Hoy ha dicho que se relaciona con las cartas de la Card Master, creo que después de todo si es importante que la vea.  
  
Fiang sabía un poco de la maestra de las cartas, pero no lo sabía todo.  
  
En cuanto a Shaoran, cuando escucho aquello no sabía que pensar, después de tanto tiempo de no saber nada de ella. Ahora una chica quería hablarle de aquel tema. Se quedo muy pensativo. ¿Quién podía ser?  
  
Fiang: Señor se siente bien.  
  
Le había preocupado aquel silencio que había seguido al último comentario.  
  
Shaoran: Por favor puedes decirle que me espere, mientras asisto a la reunión, mientras tanto atiéndela. ¿Ya dijo su nombre?  
  
Fiang: No señor dice que usted la reconocerá si le permite verla.  
  
A Shaoran le importaba verla ¿Podría ser ella? ¿Tal vez Daidouji? O alguien que conoció sobre las cartas, pero cómo. Bien fuera lo que fuera pronto lo sabría después de la reunión.  
  
Después de una reunión, que a pesar de ser importantes, eran rutinarias. Desgraciadamente la reunión se prolongo, y termino después de 3 largas horas. En cuanto termino mando llamar a su ayudante.  
  
Shaoran: Por favor, has pasar a la señorita a mi oficina y en un momento voy.  
  
Fiang: sí señor, con permiso.  
  
Bien, era el momento de conocer a la misteriosa joven que lo estaba buscando, todas sus dudas se disiparían, tal vez sepa que fue lo que paso con sus amigos del pasado.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina, pudo ver a una joven de cabello castaño corto, era de estatura baja y era delgada, muy delgada. Ella se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, estaba observando un enorme cuadro en el cual se encontraba la figura de Shaoran. En una pose de muy imponente, pareciera que quien se encontraba posando no era precisamente él, sobre todo si lo conocían, ya que el nunca hubiera hecho tal pose. Con un traje ceremonial y sosteniendo una enorme y majestuosa espada.  
  
Shaoran: Por más que insistí en que no la colocaran ahí, dicen que sí debe ser. Pero en mi opinión es bastante ostentosa y no refleja más que el poder que me confieren. Buenas tardes señorita.  
  
  
  
La chica siguió observando el retrato y movió la cabeza negando y dijo:  
  
Chica: Buenas tardes, gracias por recibirme, y en cuanto al retrato seguramente refleja mucha de las cualidades que posees, además del poder que tiene, debes estar orgulloso de ello.  
  
A Shaoran le extraño que ella le hablase de tu, ya que ya hacia mucho tiempo todos lo trataban con sumo respeto y pocas personas tenían el privilegio de hacerlo.   
  
Shaoran: no crea todo lo que parece, en ocasiones las apariencias engañan.  
  
Finalmente la chica se dio la vuelta, era mas bien bajita y muy delgada estaba vestida con un traje color rosa pálido elegante. Pero viéndola bien le quedaba un poco ¿grande?, su cabello era de un tono castaño oscuro, lo llevaba corto y dos mechones adornaban su rostro. Lo primero que hizo la chica es brindarle al joven una tierna sonrisa y mirarlo con sus ojos ¿verdes? Shaoran se quedo mudo y con cara asombrada, ¿podría ser después de tanto tiempo? ¿realmente era ella? Pero la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
Y con cara de decepción preguntó.  
  
Chica: ¿es que acaso no me recuerdas?  
  
Recordarla, pero como olvidar a la Card Captor, quien se quedo con las cartas Clow, su primer amor, que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo no la olvidaba, era uno de los recuerdos más preciados, y era él quien se preguntaba si ella lo había olvidado ya. Aun seguía viéndola fijamente, pero sintió un extraño presentimiento, por un momento apareció y así como llegó se fue. ¿qué raro, qué habrá sido eso? Aun estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos pero algo lo hizo salir de ellos. Ante él estaba un objeto amarillo volando alrededor de él.  
  
Shaoran: ¿qué rayos es eso?  
  
Chica: Kero quieres regresar al bolso alguien te podría ver.  
  
Kero: no te preocupes Sakurita. Pero mira nada más el mocoso ya creció, y ahora es un gran mocoso, ahora es un ¡¡mocosote!!   
  
Sakura: Kero no seas grosero, te dije que no lo llamarás de esa forma.  
  
Kero lo seguía observando detenidamente. Shaoran reacciono y se fue a sentar en su cómoda silla. Mientras kero lo seguía con la mirada.  
  
Shaoran: toma asiento por favor Sakura, jamás podría olvidar a la actual Card Master y a (dirigiendo su mirada a Kero) a la Bestia que cuida a las cartas Sakura.  
  
Kero se puso en una pose de estar orgulloso, de lo que acababan de mencionar de él.   
  
Sakura: Claro como olvidar a la Bestia come dulces de las cartas. (Decía mientras tomaba asiento)  
  
Kero puso cara de decepción y se fue volando hasta el escritorio del Jefe del Clan Li, y se sentó de manera que no le quitaba al actual jefe del clan Li.   
  
A Shaoran sólo le salió una gota y se dirigió a Sakura.  
  
Shaoran: De verdad es un gusto volverte a ver Sakura.  
  
Sakura: (con una sonrisa) gracias lo mismo digo.  
  
Shaoran: Y a qué le debo el gusto de verte de nuevo.  
  
Sakura: (cambiando un poco la sonrisa) Sé que estas muy ocupado, pero era muy necesario verte y ...  
  
Kero: es cierto mocosote, es muy difícil verte, no sabes por cuanto pasamos para que al fin tuviéramos una oportunidad. Sakurita tuvo que decir que conocía de las cartas, sino todavía estaría afuera esperando que te dignaras hablar con nosotros.  
  
Shaoran miro a Sakura.  
  
Shaoran: ¿es cierto?  
  
Kero: claro que es cierto, llevamos tres días en Hong Kong y desde entonces te estamos queriendo ver. Claro que si YO el Gran Kerberos hubiera enseñado mi verdadera forma, nadie hubiera dicho nada ¡jajá jajá!   
  
Sakura: Kero quieres dejar de decir tonterías, seguramente él se encontraba atendiendo asuntos importantes, y no tiene tiempo para que cualquiera lo este molestando.  
  
Kero se quedo serio y mirando fijamente a Shaoran a quien se le pudo notar una gota muy grande al igual que a Sakura.  
  
Kero: El mocosote se ha vuelto muy fuerte y él nos ayudará...  
  
En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Y Kero se tuvo que esconder en el bolso de su ama.  
  
Fiang: Lamento interrumpirlo pero el Jefe del Clan Wong esta al teléfono e insiste en hablar con usted.   
  
Shaoran: Gracias. (Dirigió la mirada hacia Sakura) Lo lamento pero debo atender la llamada. Con permiso.  
  
Dijo esto se retiró a la habitación de al lado (un estudio).  
  
Un montón de cosas, unas no tan importantes que otras. Tener que soportar un sin fin de dudas y quejas. Este era uno de los jefes más importantes de los clanes de toda China, pero no le gusto nada, que un jovencito tuviera más poder que él, siendo el más anciano y según él, el mejor. Sin embargo Shaoran nunca perdía el porte, la serenidad, la postura seria y analítica, siempre imperturbable. Respondía con pocas palabras. Ello debido a su crianza tan recta, cuidaba hasta el más mínimo detalle en lo que hacia, era muy responsable, maduro y educado (y de acuerdo a las pocas chicas que tenían el honor de conocerlo era muy guapo a pesar de su seriedad no perdía el atractivo) Mucho más callado desde que su prima se casó con un jefe de un clan amigo.   
  
Tardó un poco de tiempo para colgar y mientras colgaba el teléfono sólo suspiraba.  
  
Recordó la agradable visita que lo esperaba, quería saber todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.  
  
En la oficina contigua Sakura y Kero hablaban.  
  
Sakura: Kero por favor te dije que no menciones nada del asunto.  
  
Kero: Pero Sakurita, ya llevamos tiempo muy valiosos perdido, si seguimos así tu podrías sufrir las consecuencias.  
  
Sakura: Kero por favor, yo estaré bien no, te preocupes (le dijo con una tierna sonrisa) ^_^  
  
Sakura: Además sabes que no puedo obligarlo a nada, no te preocupes pediré su ayuda pero de otra forma.  
  
Kero: no podemos decírselo.  
  
En ese momento Shaoran iba entrando a la habitación y no pudo evitar escuchar las últimas palabras de Kero, y se intereso en el tema.  
  
Shaoran: ¿De que hablan? ¿Acaso pasa algo, Sakura? ( siempre con su semblante serio)  
  
Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa, pero lo trató de ocultar. Claro que ello no paso desapercibido por Shaoran.   
  
Sakura: No, no. No le hagas caso a Kero le esta afectando no haber comido dulces en los últimos días.  
  
Kero en lugar de empezar a pelear por lo que había dicho Sakura, sólo bajo la mirada y se volteó.  
  
Él no quiso preguntar más, para no incomodarla.   
  
Shaoran volvió a tomar asiento.  
  
Sakura: veo que estas muy ocupado, no quisiéramos importunarte con nuestra presencia.  
  
Shaoran: Claro que no lo hacen, tengo deseos de hablar con ustedes y saber lo que a pasado en Tomoeda y hablar contigo.  
  
Shaoran: Pero antes me gustaría saber donde te estas quedando, ya que por lo que me comentan ya llevan alguno días aquí.  
  
Sakura: Bueno en realidad nos estamos quedando en un hotel que se encuentra cerca de aquí.  
  
Shaoran: Pero ¿por qué no acudiste a mi casa?  
  
Sakura: Bueno fue .....  
  
Otra vez eran interrumpidos por Fiang. Señor disculpe que lo vuelva a interrumpir, pero recuerde que tiene una cena con la señora Tabura y si no parte ahora no llegará a tiempo. Además es para tratar sobre...  
  
  
  
Shaoran: Sí ya lo sé, en un momento salgo.  
  
Después de cerrar la puerta Shaoran parecía algo irritado. Parecía que no lo dejarían hablar con ella en paz.  
  
  
  
Sakura: (Bajando la mirada) Discúlpame, no creí que estuvieras tan ocupado.  
  
  
  
Shaoran: (mirándola) No te preocupes.  
  
Después algo se le ocurrió.  
  
Shaoran: Eso lo podemos solucionar ^_^  
  
Sakura levanto la vista y se encontró con una tierna sonrisa. Por supuesto que se sonrojo.   
  
Shaoran: Mañana por la noche tengo unas horas libres. Te gustaría salir a cenar y hablar.   
  
Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su chaqueta.  
  
Shaoran: discúlpame debo retirarme. Pero te veré mañana a las 7 frente a tu hotel. Te prometo que nadie nos interrumpirá entonces. Hasta mañana.  
  
Y salió. Sakura se quedó muda, aún no lo comprendía completamente, Kero había estado callado escuchando todo atentamente u con cara de preocupación. Aún Kero no acababa d entenderlo. Al fin ambos reaccionaron.  
  
Sakura y Kero: ¡ Una cita ¡  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N. de la A. Espero les agrade. 


	2. capitulo 2

2do. Cap.  
  
Hola de nuevo. Aquí está la segunda parte de la historia espero que les agrade.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Cuando se encuentra ansioso de hacer algo y hace falta tiempo para realizarlo, se siente que los minutos pasan lentamente, las horas son eternas y no se puede concentrar en los que se hace. Bien, no es precisamente lo que le pasaba al joven de cabello alborotado. O tal vez sí, quería saber todo lo que había pasado con sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Después de todo no todos los días sabes que una persona que fue muy importante en tu pasado, regresa a tí.  
  
Paso la mañana, la tarde y aunque en realidad tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no perdería la oportunidad de volver a ver a Sakura. Después de todo se había quedado con muchas preguntas.  
  
- ¿Le pediste la dirección del hotel a Sakura?- Preguntaba, mientras salía de su oficina.  
  
- Si señor, la señorita Sakura se encuentra en el hotel que esta a unas calles de aquí - contestó Fiang.  
  
- Esta bien, por favor no quiero molestias, así que si no es importante que nadie me moleste.  
  
- Como desee señor.  
  
El joven Li salió del edificio y se dirigió al hotel.   
  
Minutos después, se encontraba en el living del hotel, la cita había sido a las 7 pm. en ese lugar. Eran las 7:20 y Sakura aún no aparecía. Shaoran sonrió levemente, recordando que ciertamente Sakura no se caracterizaba por su puntualidad.   
  
Se dirigió a la persona que atiende el hotel y preguntó el número de habitación que ocupaba su despistada amiga. Una vez que lo sabía se dirigió al elevador. En cuanto se abrió la puerta se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.  
  
Inmediatamente después que se abrieron las puertas una apurada chica salió, pero estaba distraída viendo el interior de su bolso, por lo que chocaron. Ambos perdieron un poco el equilibrio, Shaoran no se esperaba a una persona tan apurada. Pero inmediatamente reaccionó, tomando a la chica por la mano para que ésta no cayera. (¿Les recordó algo?)  
  
- Lo siento, no me fije que...- trataba de disculparse la chica, volteando a ver a quien la sostenía.  
  
- No te preocupes Sakura -una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, recordando el pasado.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo un poco avergonzada.- Se me hizo un poco tarde.  
  
Se veía muy tierna con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pensaba Shaoran. Ella estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido verde, muy elegante que le sentaba muy bien. Él se encontraba vestido con traje, también muy elegante, se veía realmente apuesto. A pesar de su manera de ser despistada, Sakura lo noto.   
  
- No es para tanto, ¿nos vamos?  
  
Sakura asintió y sonrió.   
  
Se dirigieron a un restaurante muy elegante. A Sakura le gusto mucho, era un edificio muy bello con un estilo más de tipo occidental. El personal del lugar parecía conocer bien al joven jefe del Clan Li, todos lo trataban con un gran respeto. Los acomodaron en una lugar privado y después de ordenar, el mesero se fue, dejándolos solos.   
  
Durante el trayecto ninguno se animó a hablar, los dos permanecían serios. Un ambiente un tanto molesto para ambos, ya que querían saber tantas cosas y simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir. Después Shaoran tomó la iniciativa.  
  
- Es hermoso ¿no crees?  
  
- Mucho - contesto Sakura quien estaba admirando la ciudad de Hong Kong, que se podía ver por la enorme ventana del privado.  
  
- ¿Aún estudias? - preguntó Shaoran.  
  
Sakura bajó la mirada a unas flores que adornaban la mesa, comenzó a jugar con sus pétalos con un dedo de su mano.  
  
- Sí, estoy estudiando Arqueología en la universidad de Tokio, no sé si recuerdas que es lo que estudio mi padre y me intereso mucho, por eso me decidí. A mi padre le ofrecieron un empleo ahí, por eso fue que nos mudamos allá. Hace algún tiempo Yukito también fue a estudiar en Tokio. Después a mi padre le ofrecieron hacer algunas investigaciones importantes y se tuvo que marchar a Europa. Ahora me encuentro solo con Kero en el departamento.- decía y después lo observó.  
  
- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Sakura.  
  
Él evitó su mirada y la dirigió a la cuidad.  
  
- Estudio administración en una universidad de aquí- respondía sin animo alguno.  
  
- Debe ser muy interesante - dijo Sakura que observaba el semblante serio de su acompañante.  
  
- A diferencia de ti, yo la estudio porque debo manejar asuntos del Clan y me es muy útil. Pero me ha llegado a agradar.  
  
Pero para cambiar un poco el tema de conversación, que no era de su gusto.  
  
- ¿Cómo se encuentran todos?- preguntó simplemente.  
  
- Muy bien, por lo que sé- contestó Sakura, quién dirigió su mirada a las luces de la cuidad.  
  
- Yamasaki y Chiharu están comprometidos y pronto se casarán, hacen una hermosa pareja. Y con las mentiras de Yamasaki, Chiharu es la única que lo puede controlar. -sonreían ambos mientras recordaban a tan singulares compañeros de primaria ^_^.- Naoko se encuentra estudiando literatura en la misma universidad que yo. Rica se fue al extranjero a Inglaterra, desde entonces no he sabido mucho de ella. Al igual que Tomoyo, a ella le ofrecieron una beca en Paris para estudiar diseño. ¿Recuerdas que le encantaba diseñar trajes para nuestras aventuras?- Ahora Sakura era la que hablaba observando la ciudad, volteó lo observaba mientras sonreía.  
  
Shaoran sonrió ante el recuerdo de la pequeña Daidouji, siempre obsesionada con filmar a Sakura y confeccionarle trajes "algo" extravagantes.  
  
Entonces Shaoran recordó que tenían una conversación pendiente.  
  
- Ayer no me hablaste del motivo de tu visita.  
  
- Es cierto, bueno yo vine... yo vine a.... - Sakura no sabía como decírselo.  
  
Shaoran se encontraba muy atento a la respuesta de Sakura, debía ser algo muy importante para que haya realizado un viaje tan largo hasta allá y buscarlo.  
  
- Bueno yo... - seguía Sakura jugando con las flores.  
  
- ¿Sí? - dijo Shaoran esperando la respuesta.  
  
- Vine porque...   
  
- Porque... quiero que me prestes unos libros.  
  
- O_O? - Era la cara de Shaoran, quien por poco se cae al escuchar la tan esperada respuesta.  
  
- n_n - Sonreía Sakura por la reacción de Shaoran y agrego -pero no cualquier libro, sino de magia.  
  
- Pero hay una gran cantidad de ellos - Decía mientras recobraba la postura.  
  
- Es que también espero que me ayudes con eso, quiero que me prestes lo que hablen de hechizos que pueda realizar con mi tipo de magia.  
  
- Si te refieres a la magia de las estrellas, aún así hay muchos hechizos y libros que hablan de eso.  
  
- Valla, no pensé que fueran tantos - decía Sakura con un aire de desilusión en su rostro.  
  
- Pero ¿para qué los necesitas, tu nivel de magia se ha incrementado, lo he podido sentir por tu aura.  
  
Sakura se sorprendió, ella estaba tratando de ocultar su aura y él rápidamente se dio cuenta.  
  
- Aunque es algo diferente a la que recordaba. Y sólo lo noté cuando te acercaste más - decía mientras lo recordaba.  
  
Shaoran se había dado cuenta, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había sido bien entrenado.  
  
- Eh... es que Yue y Kero me ayudaron a desarrollar mi magia y supongo que por eso cambio - sonreía nerviosamente.  
  
- Supongo que fue por eso.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado con las cartas Sakura?  
  
- ¡Eh!- se sorprendió pero lo disimuló- ellas están bien -dijo simplemente y se quedo callada.  
  
Shaoran regreso al tema principal.  
  
- Bien, todos los libros que tengo en casa los pongo a tu disposición, para que busques lo que quieras.  
  
- Muchas gracias - Sakura sonreía agradecidamente.  
  
- Pero.   
  
La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció.  
  
- ¿Pero qué? - preguntó.  
  
- Hay una condición - decía tranquilamente Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Condición?  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¿Cuál es?  
  
- Todos los libros se encuentran en mi casa y por motivos de seguridad no pueden salir de ahí. Por eso te hospedarás en mi casa, mientras te quedes en China.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- No hay peros, son muchos libros y es para tu comodidad.  
  
- Esta bien - Suspiro y luego sonrió - Gracias.  
  
- No tienes porque agradecerlo, ustedes se portaron muy bien cuando yo fui a vivir a Tomoeda, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.  
  
El resto de la cena la pasaron recordando viejos tiempos. Las mentiras de Yamasaki, los cuentos de terror de Naoko, los trajes de Tomoyo y cómo olvidar las travesuras de Eriol. Aquel ambiente incomodo que había en un principio, se había desvanecido para dar lugar a uno de sonrisas y recuerdos. Era raro ver sonreír a Shaoran, pero Sakura lograba que él sonriera de esa manera.  
  
Pero entre sonrisas también se admiraban entre ellos. Shaoran era un joven muy elegante, educado y muuy atractivo, los años le habían ayudado mucho, y con una sonrisa se veía mucho mejor, Sakura se sonrojo levemente pensando aquello. Mientras Shaoran veía a Sakura, su tierno rostro y su peinado de siempre le recordaba cuando era pequeño, sentía nostalgia y le agradaba ver a su buena amiga.  
  
Termino la cena y se dirigieron al hotel. Seguían recordando y sonriendo.  
  
Shaoran caballerosamente la acompaño hasta la puerta de su habitación.  
  
- ¿Quieres pasar un rato?- preguntó Sakura mientras buscaba las llaves del cuarto.  
  
- Lo siento debo marcharme, aún tengo un asunto que atender - recordando un asunto sin resolver.  
  
- Esta bien, gracias por la cena me divertí mucho.  
  
- No gracias a ti. Y recuerda mañana temprano vendrá Wei para recogerte.  
  
- ¿De verdad no te puedes quedar?   
  
Shaoran quería estar un poco más, pero recordó que pronto estaría en su casa y tendrían más tiempo de hablar.  
  
- En verdad lo siento, pero creo que a cierta "persona" no le agradaría- recordando a cierto peluche parlanchín.  
  
- Entonces buenas noches, te veré mañana.  
  
- Buenas noches Sakura.  
  
Shaoran bajo, llego a su auto, dio un vistazo a la ventana del cuarto de Sakura. De pronto se escucho un tremendo grito en todo el hotel.  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ HISTE QUÉ?!, ¡NO QUIERO!, ¡NO QUIERO!, ¡ME NIEGO!, ¡NO!, ¡NOOOO!   
  
Una gota apareció en las personas que se encontraban alrededor y escucharon la voz chillona.  
  
Al parecer Sakura le había dado la noticia a Kero y a él, pues... ¿Es necesario explicarlo?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ambos sujetos veían el combate que ahora era cuerpo a cuerpo.  
  
Sus cuerpos eran ágiles y veloces. Parecía una exhibición de artes marciales, ambos las dominaban. Daban saltos impresionantes, movimientos certeros y fuertes. Pero ninguno parecía estar en ventaja, ambos tenían el mismo nivel.   
  
Hubo un momento de tregua, ambos se miraban.  
  
- Ahora entiendo porque todos pierden frente a ti - Decía la persona de negro  
  
- Todas las batallas me dejan una enseñanza - Decía la de azul  
  
Uno de los sujetos que observaban habló.  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos dejó participar? Si lo hubiera hecho ese sujeto estaría derrotado- seguía quejandose.  
  
- Sabe lo que hace - Respondió seriamente el otro.  
  
Mientras observaban la pelea a lo lejos.  
  
- No es justo, también quiero divertirme- seguía quejándose.  
  
- Esta vez es algo más personal, por eso no quiere que nosotros luchemos.  
  
Ambos combatientes se daban cuenta que si seguían así no lograrían nada, por lo que ambos se detuvieron.  
  
- Vamos a dejar de jugar y pelear, ¿qué te parece?- preguntaba el de negro.  
  
- Ya sabes mi posición, no quiero pelear - decía el de azul.  
  
- Ya no hay marcha atrás, debes hacerlo. Del resultado de esta pelea dependen muchas cosas.- decía sonriendo.  
  
- Lo sé, por eso te venceré - decía decididamente.  
  
- Conmigo te será más difícil, aunque seas la mejor.  
  
La chica se paró, se concentró y dejo salir su aura. Ahora el verdadero combate comenzaría, ahora era un combate de magia, en donde no podía haber empates, uno de losa dos vencería y el otro pagaría las consecuencias.   
  
Los sujetos que observaban sintieron el aura de los combatientes subir a un nivel impresionante.  
  
- Ahora sí pelearán es serio - dijo seriamente.  
  
- Pero hay algo que no me gusta - dijo el otro.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó y volteó a verlo a la cara.  
  
Ambos estaban flotando a una distancia considerable del combate.  
  
- Ese sujeto esta escondiendo algo, tiene planeado algo.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- ¡Es una trampa! - grito el otro.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a toda velocidad al sitio del combate. Pero era demasiado tarde.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N. de la A. Sólo para agradecerle a las personas que han leido mi fic. Es el primero que escribo y que dejen sus reviews (o como se escriba) me da muchos animos.  
  
Decaos: Muchas gracias ^_^ no sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que lo que sigue también. Muuchaaas Gracias por tus comentarios n_n.  
  
SaKuRa-w (espero haberlo escrito bien): ¿Sorprendida? ¿Desilucionada? Espero que éste cap. te agrade. Gracias por el review.  
  
Hasta pronto. 


	3. capitulo 3

De la habitación de un hotel se podía escuchar un enorme alboroto.  
  
- ¿Porrqué mno me depsertarste, kerrro?- Decía Sakura quien corría de un lugar a otro, con ropa en una mano, brincando mientras trataba inútilmente de ponerse un zapato y en la boca un peine. Mientras con otra mano levantaba algunos papeles que se le habían caído.  
  
Kero simplemente flotaba muy divertido ^_^.  
  
- Sakurita te estuve hablando por más de una hora y después me mandaste a volar de un golpe. Si no te caes de la cama, nunca hubieras despertado.  
  
Decía Kero, mientras una apurada Sakura metía como podía y sin orden alguno ropa a su maleta, que con mucho esfuerzo cerró. Aún no se encontraba lista cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
  
Sakura se puso más nerviosa.  
  
- Wei ya llegó, y aún no termino.- Decía mientras se veía en el espejo y estaba muy despeinada y su ropa desarreglada. Trato de medio arreglarse y abrió la puerta.  
  
-Señorita Sakura, buenos días, es un gusto volverla a ver.- haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-Buenos días señor Wei, también me alegra verlo de nuevo.- sonriendo.  
  
-¿Se encuentra lista?, el joven Shaoran la espera.  
  
- Sí - se dirigió a tomar su maleta y en el momento de tocarla hubo una explosión, salieron volando ropa y papeles.  
  
A Kero le salió una gota en la cabeza, y Wei sonreía.  
  
Sakura paso a un color rojo intenso.  
  
- Mucho gusto en verlo también - ahora Wei se dirigía al peluche que se encontraba flotando.  
  
- Eh, es cierto, también me alegro de verlo de nuevo.  
  
Hablaban mientras a la velocidad de la luz Sakura recogía todo y lo metía con esfuerzo a la maleta. Kero se metió al bolso donde viajaría y salieron.  
  
Minutos después llegaban a la mansión Li, era tan hermosa. Sakura no la recordaba muy bien, pero sabía que sin duda era muy linda desde entonces. Adornada con un enorme jardín principal y decorada con objetos de gran valor. Pero al entrar sintió una energía que seguramente sería barrera mágica, la mansión estaba protegida de cualquier ataque. También se sintió un poco intimidada, al encontrarse en tan hermoso lugar. Wei la llevó hasta la estancia y le indicó que en un momento vendría Shaoran a verla.  
  
Sakura se sentó en uno de los hermosos sillones, sintió un pequeño movimiento de su bolso y notó a Kero que se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto, mientras hablaba de dulces y movía sus bracitos como si estuviera jugando sus videojuegos, sonrió al verlo.  
  
Mientras tanto Shaoran había llegado y la observaba, se veía tan tierna, tan inocente, parecía que veía a la pequeña niña que conoció. Le encantaba ver su sonrisa.  
  
- Hola Sakura, te esperaba.  
  
- Buenos días Shaoran y gracias de nuevo.  
  
- No tienes que agradecerlo - decía seriamente.  
  
- ¿Y tu familia? - preguntó Sakura, ya que esperaba ser recibida por las simpáticas hermanas de Shaoran.  
  
- Mi madre se encuentra de viaje y mis hermanas, ya se han casado y cada una se encuentra en su propia casa, gracias al cielo - lo último lo dijo muy bajo para que Sakura no se enterara.  
  
- Entonces te encuentras solo - decía Sakura con un toque de tristeza.  
  
- No totalmente solo, me acompaña Wei y -dio un enorme suspiro - mis hermanas me visitan en ocasiones.   
  
En ese momento llegó Wei con el desayuno. Ambos desayunaron. Shaoran le mostró la casa a Sakura, que era enorme y realmente hermosa finamente decorada. Los pasillos eran muy largos y eran adornados con cuadros de los ancestros de la familia Li, algunos símbolos mágicos también se podían admirar en lugares estratégicos. Sakura fue instalada en la habitación contigua a la del joven Li.  
  
A Sakura le encantó su cuarto, estaba ubicada en la planta superior, era muy grande y estaba decorada femeninamente.   
  
- Es hermosa.  
  
- Me alegra que te agrade.  
  
- Supongo que esta era la habitación de Mei Ling ¿Cierto?- decía mientras se dirigía al balcón del cuarto, que daba a un hermoso jardín.   
  
- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - preguntaba mientras la seguía y se paraba a su lado.  
  
- Intuición femenina - le sonrió - No es cierto, esta al lado de tu habitación, tiene una hermosa vista y esta decorada con los colores que a ella le gustaban.  
  
Eso sí no se lo esperaba, desde cuando Sakura, era tan observadora y sacaba ese tipo de conclusiones, aquello era más propio de Tomoyo. Estamos hablando de Sakura..., no la recordaba así, al parecer había cambiado.  
  
-¡Es cierto!- decía asustada.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Se me olvido donde deje a Kero - Decía con una cara muy graciosa. Habían pasado por toda la mansión y ahora no recordaba donde lo había dejado, pues aún dormía en el bolso.  
  
Bueno después de todo hay cosas que no cambian.  
  
Shaoran sólo sonrío, extrañaba ver sus expresiones y sus despistes. En aquel momento llego Wei con la bolsa en las manos, Sakura lo recibió, mientras su cara era un poco roja, estaba avergonzada por su descuido. Kero aún dormía dentro del bolso.  
  
- Wei por favor tráeme los libros que tengo en el escritorio de la biblioteca.  
  
- Sí señor - hizo una reverencia y se marcho.  
  
- Es hermoso el jardín. - decía mientras lo observaba en el balcón de la habitación - y el árbol de cerezo es muy lindo, aunque parece que aún no ha florecido. Me recuerda a Tomoeda. - obviamente aquel lugar le había encantado a Sakura, sobre todo ese árbol de cerezo, que le traía muchos recuerdos.  
  
- Es cierto - dijo simplemente Li. Observaba también el árbol. Entonces recordó el sueño que había tenido ese día.  
  
Otra vez el árbol de cerezo, la nada y el espejo frente a él. Ésta vez pudo observar un poco más. Se acerco al espejo después de que éste brillara, de nuevo esa sensación, era muy cálida y le agradaba sentirla.   
  
Observó a la mujer del otro lado del espejo. Pudo apreciar que era casi de la misma altura que él, tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y de un color castaño claro. No se le veía la cara, estaba como si estuviera viendo al suelo. Sus manos eran pálidas y las tenía entrelazadas a la altura del pecho. Esta vez, levantó la mano e intentó tocar el cristal del espejo, pero en lugar de tocar su superficie, su mano la traspaso, no se esperaba aquello y rápidamente la retiro. Pero al tocar aquello sintió...  
  
Los recuerdos de ambos se interrumpieron por la llegada de Wei.  
  
- Estos son algunos de los libros que hablan de hechizos que puedes realizar - explicaba Shaoran.  
  
- Estos hablan de hechizos básicos - decía mientras le entregaba tres gruesos libros - estos sobre conjuros de protección - seguía mientras le amontonaba otros tres - y estos sobre hechizos avanzados - le entrego otros dos.  
  
- O_O - Era la cara de Sakura mientras recibía los libros.  
  
- Y si quieres más puedo traerte algunos que tienen en el Concilio.  
  
- Eh... sí muchas gracias, pero por lo pronto estos son suficientes.  
  
- Ya debo marcharme, pero no dudes en pedir lo que necesites - decía mientras veía su reloj, y después se dirigió a Wei - Por favor asegúrate de que se encuentre bien atendida.   
  
- No tiene que pedirlo señor.  
  
- Nos veremos después - Se despidió de Sakura.  
  
- Hasta luego Shaoran.  
  
Wei y él salieron del cuarto de Sakura para comenzar con sus deberes.  
  
Sakura tenía una enooormee gota en la cabeza y sus ojos parecían puntitos, con tan sólo observar la montaña de libros que debía leer. Suspiro resignada, era mejor empezar de una vez.  
  
Mientras tanto Kero despertaba. Volando por la habitación frotándose un ojito, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Sakura.  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos Sakurita?  
  
- En la mansión Li, y Shaoran me ha prestado esta habitación mientras me encuentre aquí. Además - volteó a ver la montaña de libros - me presto algunos libros que pueden contener el hechizo que buscamos.  
  
- No me digas que le contaste todo al mocoso.  
  
- Claro que no, él ya tiene muchas preocupaciones y responsabilidades con su familia y con el Concilio, como para preocuparlo con algo que debo hacer yo misma. Además tu me ayudarás ¿cierto?  
  
- Claro que sí Sakurita sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Y es mejor empezar, entre más rápido lo encontremos, nos podremos ir de aquí.  
  
- Pero antes...  
  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
  
- No me podrías traer algo de comer, tengo hambre y no he desayunado.  
  
Después del abundante desayuno de Kero, ambos se pusieron a leer los libros. Estos parecían viejos, pero muy bien conservados, y contenían explicaciones sobre la magia y algunas leyendas, se podían leer en ellos desde los hechizos más sencillos hasta otros que necesitaban un gran poder mágico. Ahora entendían Sakura y Kero, porque Shaoran era tan fuerte en la magia, aunque lo tenía oculto, ellos lo podían sentir su poder, era enorme e impresionante.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Era demasiado tarde, había caído en su trampa.  
  
La chica sintió la energía de su rival cubriendo el lugar. Se quedo estática, no se movió, mientras su contrincante sonreía.  
  
- Ahora nadie te podrá ayudar - se burlaba el chico.  
  
- No necesito su ayuda para derrotarte - decía confiadamente la chica.  
  
- No deberías ser tan confiada, eso es un error que puedes pagar con tu vida.  
  
- Ahora podremos utilizar todo nuestro poder mágico sin temer que alguien pueda ser dañado - continuo hablando el sujeto.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro que tu barrera mágica puede soportarlo?  
  
- Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma - Señaló hacia un lugar en el aire - Ni tus amigos pueden romperla.  
  
La chica volteó y pudo observar a las dos sombras que lanzaban ataques a la barrera, sin hacerle daño alguno. No parecía en lo más mínimo alterada, simplemente se encontraba muy seria. Después observo al su contrario.  
  
- Esta bien, empecemos entonces - dijo sin expresión alguna.  
  
- Ahora sabremos quien es el más poderoso.  
  
Ambos cerraron los ojos, de ambos una energía poderosa emergía. Las espadas que traían fueron convertidas en dos enormes báculos. El de ella era un poco más alto que ella, parecía de cristal, con dos símbolos en la parte superior. El de su contrincante era mucho más alto que él, de color violeta, con un enorme símbolo en la parte superior.  
  
Esta vez la pelea sería en serio.  
  
- No te preocupes, desde afuera nadie puede ver lo que pasa. Y nuestros poderes no serán detectados. Así que puedes utilizar todo tu poder, sin preocuparte de que nadie salga herido excepto claro, tú o yo, hasta el final de la batalla. - continuaba diciendo el chico.  
  
- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me traicionaste de esa manera? Si tú eras mi mejor amigo - decía con un tono reprochador.  
  
- No hagas preguntas tontas limítate a ganarme o sufrir las consecuencias - no quería hablar de ello.  
  
- Si no tengo otra alternativa lo haré, te ganaré - decía decididamente.  
  
- Es lo que te conviene.  
  
Y comenzaron a utilizar poderes mágicos.  
  
La chica saltó para evitar un ataque de fuego, y estando en el aire invocó el poder del viento y lo lanzó a su ahora enemigo. Éste no se preocupo en esquivarlo, ni se inmuto. El ataque no llego a su destino, choco contra un escudo invisible de su contrincante. La chica cayó de pie viendo a su enemigo. Éste hizo un leve movimiento con su báculo, ocasionando que aparecieran alrededor de él una gran cantidad de pequeños objetos con forma de diamante, muy puntiagudos. Ella se dio cuenta de su intención, por lo que puso una pie frente a la otro, mientras en su mente invocaba un hechizo. El chico hizo otro movimiento con la mano y los pequeños diamantes se dirigieron a la chica. Ella se limitó a extender su mano al frente. Los diamantes se derretían al tocar el escudo invocado por la chica.  
  
- No me esperaba menos. Ya veo porque muchos has sido derrotados por ti, aunque seas sólo una chica, te has ganado tu reputación, pero eso no será suficiente.  
  
- Aún es tiempo de desistir de esta tonta pelea. Sólo quieres ganarme por tu reputación ¿no es cierto? - decía muy indignada de la actitud del sujeto.  
  
- Eso es algo que a su debido tiempo lo sabrás. Pero derrotarte es sólo una parte - decía seriamente.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Una enorme bola de energía se estaba formando en la palma de chico. Éste sonrió extendió su mano y la bola de energía se dirigió a la chica. Pero en su camino se dividió en 4, tomándola por sorpresa. Pero no se encontraba del todo indefensa. Dos de las esferas iban directo a impactarse con ella, mientras las otras tomaron otra dirección.   
  
La chica puso una mano al frente y en su mente conjuro otro hechizo y dijo: ahora. De su mano salió una gran esfera color azul, que fue lanzada para destruir las que se aproximaban. El chico sonrió, y dijo:  
  
- ¿No crees que te olvidas de algo?  
  
- ¿Te refieres a esos? - señalo a las otras dos esferas que habían tomado otro rumbo, y se acercaban a ella por la espalda.  
  
- No lo he hecho - (otra esfera azul las destruyo) decía confiadamente y sin voltear la chica.  
  
- Recuerdas el precio de esta batalla. No lo olvides, porque tendrás que cumplirla - decía sonriendo el chico.  
  
- No lo olvidaré.  
  
El chico tomo la gabardina que traía puesto y lo arrojo a un costado. Era un chico alto de cabello marrón, y ojos cafés, con una mirada que parecía amable. Estaba vestido con un traje color café con diferentes símbolos mágicos, y en su pecho estaba dibujado un circulo con unos símbolos negros, que no se veían claramente.  
  
- Comencemos entonces - dijo el chico.   
  
El chico tomo una pose de combate. Levantó su cetro a lo más alto, dijo unas palabras en voz baja y del báculo comenzó a brillar. Mientras su otra mano se cerraba, el chico cerró los ojos. La chica se puso en posición de defensa.   
  
El chico abrió los ojos bruscamente, le dirigió una mirada confiada a su adversaria. Mientras su báculo había alcanzado un brillo sorprendente. Él lo apunto a la chica, ésta se protegió con un escudo. Un intenso brillo que salió del báculo se dirigió a ella. Éste ataque en realidad era muy fuerte, lo sabía, se disponía a esquivarlo, pero algo paso.  
  
No se podía mover, lo intentó pero no podía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sujetada por unos hilos muy delgados en sus pies y brazos, y quien tenía sujetos los hilos del otro lado era el chico. Ella sabía que el escudo que la protegía no aguantaría el choque y no podía hacer nada. Si el poder era lo suficientemente fuerte la eliminaría.  
  
Afuera del campo de protección ambos sujetos golpeaban con sus poderes la barrera pero ésta no sufría daño alguno. Ambos sujetos tuvieron un mal presentimiento.  
  
Dentro ya no había salida, el golpe llego de frente, ella sólo pudo ver como el escudo era hecho añicos y sintió el impacto del golpe con su cuerpo.   
  
El chico espero a que todo el polvo levantado por el choque se disipara. Entonces vio el cuerpo de la chica tendido en el suelo. Sintió una sensación extraña, después de todo él.....  
  
Pero sus pensamientos cambiaron, el cuerpo de la chica se movió lentamente, para tratar de incorporarse.  
  
- Sabía que no eras tan débil ¡pequeña! - hablaba con cierta satisfacción.  
  
- No te atrevas a volverme a llamar de esa manera, no tienes derecho -su voz expresaba melancolía e ira al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de pequeñas lágrimas que retiro inmediatamente.  
  
La chica se levanto lentamente y levanto la cabeza, su gabardina estaba rasgada por todos lados, y con un movimiento brusco se la quitó. Dejando ver a una chica con cabello largo y ondulado, que le llegaba más debajo de la cintura de color castaño claro, se encontraba maltratado por el golpe, estaba vestida con un sencillo pantalón beige y una blusa del mismo color, no había tenido tiempo para ponerse algún traje que la protegiera en la batalla, sólo tuvo tiempo para ponerse la gabardina azul. Era alta, y su cuerpo era esbelto, en ese momento sus ojos cambiaron y demostraban ira. La había provocado realmente, ella no quería pelear, pero la habían obligado.  
  
- De esa manera me llamaba mi amigo y TÚ no lo eres - decía con notable coraje.  
  
- Claro que lo soy, y si pierdes...  
  
- ¡CALLATE!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sakura ya había pasado 2 días en casa de Li, él siempre estaba ocupado y casi no lo veía. Siempre en reuniones importantes, apenas tenía tiempo para dormir. Mientras tanto Sakura y Kero leían los libros que Shaoran le prestaba y hasta ahora no encontraba lo que buscaba.   
  
Una noche Sakura no podía dormir, estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido en el pasado. Recordando cuando era una niña y atrapaba cartas. Escucho que se abrió y cerró la puerta muy despacio. Se levanto y se dispuso a saber que pasaba. La habitación apenas se iluminaba con la luz de la luna. Buscó en la "habitación" de Kero y éste no estaba.  
  
- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Kero? Seguramente esta buscando golosinas - pensaba la chica de ojos verdes.  
  
Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina en la oscuridad. Conociendo al guardián seguramente estaría en la cocina buscando golosinas. Sakura llego a la cocina y efectivamente se escuchaban sonidos de platos y botellas chocando, cuando se asomo logro ver la luz del refrigerador, que era muy grande, y la sombra de Kero moviéndose entre la comida.  
  
Se acerco lentamente sin que Kero lo notará se puso detrás de él.  
  
- ¡Keeroo!   
  
- O_O? (asustado y desconcertado) Aah, Sakurita, Eh, yo... - trataba de explicarse Kero.  
  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo? - levantaba una ceja, esperando la explicación.  
  
- Ves veras yo.....  
  
- Sí ya lo sé, ahora toma una golosina y sube a dormir, ya es tarde y todos duermen. ¿Qué va a pensar Shaoran cuando te vea saqueando su comida?  
  
- Sakurita, él tiene mucha no se dará cuenta.  
  
- ¡Kero!  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien, me voy - tomo un pedazo de pastel y subió volando.  
  
- Nunca cambiará.  
  
- No puedes dormir - decía una voz familiar.  
  
- Eh?, Shaoran, hola, no, no he podido dormir bien.  
  
- Por lo que veo tienes hambre. - Dijo señalando el refrigerador, que Kero dejo abierto.   
  
Sakura: Bueno, un poco - con una gotita y una venita en la frente mientras pensaba (Kero me las pagarás).  
  
- Te acompaño.  
  
- ¿No cenaste?  
  
- Estuve un ocupado, y hasta ahora puedo hacerlo además no tengo hambre y mucho menos si me encuentro solo.  
  
Prendieron las luces y se sentaron, Shaoran se preparó algo sencillo y Sakura un vaso de leche.   
  
- Siempre estas muy ocupado.   
  
- Bueno ahora estoy muy ocupado en un asunto. Y te quería preguntar algo.  
  
- Tú dirás.  
  
- Supongo que sabrás lo que esta pasando en Tokio. ¿Cierto?  
  
- Bueno en realidad no mucho sólo sé que desde hace algunos años hay actividad mágica, pero es poco frecuente y nada de que preocuparse.  
  
- ¿No sabías que en los últimos días han desaparecido personas? Y hay un lugar en especial donde hay concentrada energía, lo percibieron los hechiceros más sabios y ancianos del Concilio.   
  
Sakura se estaba poniendo pálida y se sorprendió de saber que personas estaban desaparecidas.  
  
- ¿Qué piensan hacer? - preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
Comenzó a lavar el vaso donde tomo la leche, le dio la espalda. Mientras tanto Shaoran seguía hablando.  
  
- Hace unos días hemos mandado un hechicero a investigar, para saber más de lo que pasa. Me extraña que no lo hayas notado - decía más en forma de reflexión.   
  
- Bueno he estado ocupada con lo de la Universidad.  
  
- Entiendo.  
  
- Ya es tarde es mejor dormir un rato.  
  
- Tienes razón.   
  
Ambos habían terminado. Apagaron la luz y subieron en la oscuridad a sus habitaciones. Pero.  
  
- ¡HAAAAA! - Un gran grito se escucho por toda la mansión-   
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntaba seriamente Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Sakurita qué estas haciendo? - decía Kero con una cara muy enojada.  
  
- Me asustaste como se te ocurre aparecer así a media noche, pensé que ya estabas dormida.  
  
- Mocoso ¡SUELTALA! - gritaba Kero a Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Qué? - contestaba y preguntaba Sakura confundida.  
  
Por el susto Sakura había saltado y abrazado a Shaoran, y éste en la confusión sólo se había quedado muy quieto y con la cara de un tomatito.  
  
Soltándolo y muuuuy roja - Yo... lo siento.  
  
- No, no te preocupes. Buenas noches. -y se metió en su habitación.  
  
- (Aún muy sonrojada) Un día de estos me vas a matar de un susto Kero.  
  
- (Entrando en la habitación con Sakura) Te buscaba porque ya habías tardado.  
  
- Shaoran me estaba comentando que en Tokio están desapareciendo personas y que ya se dieron cuenta de la energía - decía Sakura pensativa.  
  
- Así que ya lo detectaron. Será mejor darnos prisa y aún no encontramos el hechizo.  
  
- Tienes razón, si las cosas siguen así nos tendremos que marchar sin el hechizo.  
  
- No digas eso, tenemos que encontrarlo. ¿Por qué no le decimos todo al mocoso para que nos ayude?  
  
- No, él se encuentra muy ocupado y no quiero molestarlo más. Ya nos esta ayudando prestándonos los libros.  
  
- Como quieras, pero dijiste que están desapareciendo personas, ¿crees que sean aquellos sujetos?  
  
- Es lo más seguro Kero, por eso debemos apresurarnos a buscar el hechizo.  
  
Así todos se fueron a dormir. Ya más calmados Sakura y Shaoran pensaban en lo ocurrido, por el susto de Kero. Sakura pensaba que era algo muy vergonzoso. Mientras Shaoran estaba recordando cuando Sakura se espanto, se había sentido confundido mientras ella lo abrazaba, recordó su infancia cuando él estaba muy enamorado de ella. Y se preguntaba que sí ella lo recordaba, cuando ella le dijo lo que sentía. Después de la captura de la carta "Esperanza". Y pensando en ello ambos se quedaron dormidos.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La batalla era cada vez más intensa.  
  
La chica ya se había agotado, los ataques de su contrario se hacían más fuertes, no había tenido tiempo de atacar, sólo se defendía. Sabía que debía terminar pronto. Creo un escudo para estar protegida, cerro los ojos y se concentro. A sus pies apareció un símbolo muy complicado con una fuerte luz, sabía que ese hechizo sin duda la dejaría muy débil, pero era el modo más rápido de terminar todo.   
  
Tenía otros métodos, pero sólo lograría alargar la batalla y eso era lo que menos quería. Había sido su amigo y a pesar de haberla traicionado no lo quería lastimar seriamente. Ninguno de sus anteriores contrincantes había sido lastimado gravemente, sólo quedado inconsciente.   
  
Mientras ella se concentraba, el chico ya tenía listo un hechizo y sonreía, tenía un as bajo la manga y era hora de utilizarla.   
  
  
  
Toda la energía de la chica la canalizó al báculo, haciendo que éste se transforme en una especie de medallón. Era pequeño, de cristal tenía la forma de una estrella de siete picos y al centro el símbolo que aparecía bajo sus pies. La estrella brillo con gran intensidad. La chica abrió los ojos, estaba lista para atacar.  
  
De la estrella salió un rayo de luz que se dirigía al chico. Éste contraataco con otra bola de energía, pero fue destruida, el chico se desespero y comenzó a lanzar más, pero todos desaparecían. No logro apartarse y la energía lo impacto.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N. de la A. Hola de nuevo. Esto se pondrá mucho más interesante. Espero que sigan leyendo.  
  
Sakura Wen: Ahora estoy leyendo tu fic, sólo que aún no lo termino de leer, pero en cuanto lo termine de leer con mucho gusto opino. ^_^ Pero hasta donde he leído ME ENCANTA.   
  
Decaos: ¿Y? Espero que este también, pronto habrá más pistas y más misterios. Gracias por leer ^-^. 


	4. capitulo 4

Shaoran se encontraba en un jardín entrenando con su espada, ahora era mucho más grande y pesada que la que llevaba cuando era pequeño. En realidad no lo hacía porque lo necesitara, sino porque le ayudaba a pensar. Era una noche cálida, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, había mucho silencio.  
  
Se encontraba recordando el sueño. Y se preguntaba la identidad de aquella persona, ese sueño se hacía cada vez más frecuente. No podía olvidar la sensación que tenía cuando la chica aparecía en el espejo. Era una sensación de cariño, sentía que debía protegerla, ayudarla, hasta.... ¡No puede ser! Ni la conocía, no sabía si en realidad existía, pero le causaba extrañas sensaciones que sólo había sentido cuando era niño, cuando... Era muy confuso y vergonzoso que el Jefe del Clan Li este confundido por tan sólo un sueño.   
  
Se quedo quieto, soltó su espada, se sentó el pasto y observó las estrellas de la noche. Mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercándose a él y una presencia conocida.  
  
- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? - Dijo una voz acercándose lentamente, lo había estado observando entrenar, pero no lo quería distraer, pero al ver que se sentó decidió conversar con él.  
  
- Parece que ambos tenemos preocupaciones - dijo Shaoran sin voltear a verla.  
  
- Debe ser por eso. -Dijo sentándose a su lado- Kero se quedo dormido y quise salir a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Observas las estrellas?  
  
Shaoran asintió y siguió observando.  
  
Ambos observaban las estrellas. Por una extraña razón se miraron entre sí. Ambos habían cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron, ahora podían apreciarse mejor, pero les había sentado muy bien los años. Sobre todo a Shaoran que era uno de los solteros más codiciados de China, tenía el cabello marrón despeinado y el mismo corte de niño, pero lo que más le gusto a Sakura al observarlo, fue su mirada. Nunca olvidaría esa mirada, que era muy penetrante, pero cuando era dirigida hacia ella se llenaba de un brillo especial, era como ella lo recordaba. Mientras Shaoran veía el pequeño rostro de ella, quien llevaba el mismo corte que cuando era pequeña, se veía muy tierna le causaba algo de nostalgia. Sus ojos eran de un verde muy lindo.  
  
Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que se estaban haciendo, rápidamente se voltearon en direcciones contrarias muuuy sonrojados.  
  
- Es tarde es mejor tratar de dormir.   
  
- Tienes razón.  
  
- Buenas noches. - dijo Sakura y se alejo.  
  
- Buenas noches. En un momento entro. Sakura.- Y se quedo sentado viendo las estrellas.  
  
Un rato después....  
  
Sakura se levantaba muy asustada.   
  
- Kero, kero, despierta, kero.  
  
- (con un ojo medio cerrado) ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- ¿No escuchas?  
  
En la casa se escuchaban muchos ruidos y voces.  
  
- No te preocupes, debe ser el mocoso.   
  
- Shaoran se encuentra en el jardín y aún no entra.  
  
- Ya debe estar dentro.  
  
- No mira él aún esta allá - dijo viendo la silueta de Shaoran a lo lejos.  
  
- (asomándose por la ventana) Entonces es Wei.  
  
- No lo creo, es muy tarde, además el no haría tanto escándalo.  
  
Sakura se quedo muy quieta.  
  
- Y..., y.... si es un, un, fan... fan...tasma. - dijo temblando.  
  
- (suspirando) Por favor Sakura sabes que eso es poco probable estamos en la mansión Li, estamos protegidos además de que...   
  
Su frase quedo inconclusa al percatarse de que Sakura ya no se encontraba ahí. Había saltado por el balcón y corrido en busca de Shaoran. A Kero le salió una pequeña gotita. Y se dirigió a encontrarlos.  
  
- Vamos Sakura, debe ser Wei, no te preocupes - dijo Kero para tratar de calmarla.  
  
- No lo sé, pero si es, si es, si es... -decía mientras se aferraba al brazo de Shaoran.  
  
Mientras éste sonreía y se sonrojaba ligeramente. Kero puso una cara de enojo pero no dijo nada.  
  
- ¿Un fantasma? - dijo Shaoran - suspiro, a pesar de los años y del aumento de su magia no cambiaba- No te preocupes. (Pensando) Pero qué rayos puede ser a esta hora.  
  
Mientras se acercaban escuchaban más fuertes los ruidos, las luces permanecían apagadas.  
  
Cuando abrieron la puerta y encendieron la luz se llevaron una GRAN sorpresa.   
  
Se encendieron las luces y lo que vieron les sorprendió. Ahí estaban 4 chicas con adornos en las manos y una cara de sorpresa, a su alrededor había un verdadero desorden, adornos de colores tiradas por doquier. Shaoran en cuanto las vio frunció el ceño, y Sakura paso de una cara de miedo a una de sorpresa y finalmente sonreía. Recordó a las singulares hermanas de Shaoran que conoció cuando fue por primera vez a China.  
  
- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? - dijo un enojado Shaoran.  
  
Las cuatro se vieron entre sí.  
  
- Hermanito, pensamos que estabas dormido - decía apenada Fuetie.  
  
- Ya ven que no ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Deberían estar con sus maridos.  
  
- Bueno es qué... - trataba de explicar Fanren.  
  
Buscando una buena excusa y manera de que su hermano no las regañara, se dio cuenta de la chica que se encontraba presente. Y que hasta ahora no había sido notada, ni el peluche que volaba sobre ellos, quien tenía una gotita en la cabeza por la situación.  
  
- ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu "amiga"? - dijo Fanren pícaramente mientras veía a Sakura del brazo de Shaoran.  
  
Sakura se separo de Shaoran, y éste sólo acentúo más el ceño.   
  
- Se parece mucho a... ¡No lo puedo creer, es la pequeña Sakura! - dijo Feimei acercándose a Sakura, mientras sus hermanas hacían lo mismo.  
  
- Quieres decir que ella es Sakura - Shiefa  
  
Las cuatro empezaron a irse encima de Sakura, haciéndole toda clase de preguntas, sin darle tiempo a que respondiera. Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo y no se les entendía nada. Sakura sólo sonreía con una gotita ^_^ .  
  
- ¡Si es la niña de la foto que Shaoran .....- dijo Feimei casi gritando.  
  
Shaoran se enojo mucho más y grito.  
  
- ¡Ya basta!   
  
Las cuatro hermanas se alejaron de Sakura. Y con las manos levantadas sonreían nerviosamente.  
  
Haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo Sakura saludo.  
  
- Gusto en verlas de nuevo, me alegra que me recuerden. Él es Kerberos el guardián de las cartas Sakura en su forma falsa. Kero hizo un movimiento para saludarlas.  
  
Las cuatro hermanas contestaron el saludo.  
  
- Aún no me han dicho que locura estaban haciendo - dijo Shaoran muy serio.  
  
- Bueno, es que tu siempre estas muy ocupado y nosotras.... nosotras... - trataba de decir Fanren.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
- Queríamos celebrar que mañana cumples 5 años de haber asumido el puesto de Jefe del Clan de la familia Li, con una fiesta sorpresa - dijo Fanren.  
  
Las demás hermanas sólo reían nerviosamente y asentían.  
  
- ¿Y por eso es que se han colado como ladronas a la mansión, estaban decorando? ¿No pudieron haber mandado a sirvientes más silenciosos que ustedes?  
  
La cuatro pusieron la cara O_O?  
  
- Esta ya no es sorpresa, así que sin no les importa, Sakura y yo tenemos que dormir y si ustedes siguen con el ruido no podremos hacerlo. Además de que deberían estar con sus familias y no dando problemas.  
  
- Ya la sorpresa se arruino -dijo Feimei con cascaditas en los ojos- Pero aún no te he dicho algo muy importante.  
  
- ¿Y? -dijo muy serio.  
  
- Mañana llega nuestra madre con... -dijo Fanren mientras miraba a Sakura.  
  
Shaoran levantó una ceja esperando que terminará la frase   
  
- Quieres decirlo de una vez, no tengo toda la noche.  
  
Fanren observo de reojo a Sakura y dijo.  
  
- Si tú lo quieres. Mañana llegará nuestra madre con tu prometida.  
  
Sakura se quedo en Shock. Había escuchado bien, al día siguiente llegaría la madre de Li y su prometida. Se quedo como piedra. Mientras tanto las hermanas de Shaoran la observaban y a su hermano. Quien a la mención de su prometida, les lanzó una dura mirada y frunció más el ceño.  
  
Sakura recuperó su color normal y sonrió tiernamente.  
  
- Creo que esta plática no me concierne, buenas noches y con permiso. Subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, seguida de Kero, quien no mencionó nada.  
  
-Buenas noches - Respondieron las cuatro hermanas que se quedaron muy quietas después del incidente.  
  
Sakura le dio las buenas noches a Kero quien había estado muy callado y se acostó pensando. Pensaba que aquello ya se lo esperaba, después de todo era un joven muy apuesto y poderoso. Y aquel amor que se declararon fue un amor infantil, nada serio. Pero sentía un dolor, un dolor en el alma, había tenido la ilusión que él la recordará y que algún día regresara con ella, para estar juntos.   
  
:::::::::::::::::   
  
La chica se quedo quieta, mientras el polvo levantado se disipaba. Se sentía muy mal tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, había atacado a su amigo. Se dejo de caer de rodillas cuando vio el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo. Volteó buscando a los sujetos que aún golpeaban el campo de fuerza, ella veía hacia fuera, pero ellos hacía adentro no veían nada. Seguramente como el chico estaba inconsciente pronto desaparecería.   
  
Suspiro, estaba muy cansada, su cabellera castaña y ondulada le tapo el rostro, su ropa estaba sucia y con pequeños cortes debido a la batalla.  
  
Estaba cansada de tantas peleas, no le gustaba pelear, pero aquello le había servido, porque la hacía cada vez más fuerte para lo que se aproximaba. De pronto levanto la cabeza súbitamente. Lo que vio la horrorizó, se supone que era un hechizo muy efectivo, nadie salía conciente después de eso.  
  
El chico estaba de pie frente a ella y se acercaba caminando lentamente, con una sonrisa, su ropa estaba maltratada por el combate, pero pareciera que no le afecto. Ella puso serio su rostro.  
  
- No deberías ser tan confiada - dijo como si nada el chico.  
  
- Creo que esto me demuestra que debo practicar más - dijo la chica con una semisonrisa.  
  
Sabía que ya no tenía fuerza para enfrentarlo, todo estaba perdido.  
  
- Es cierto ahora ya puedes presumir de ser quien me destruyo.  
  
- No pequeña, no te destruiré eres más valiosa viva, sobre todo para mí. -Le dirigió una sonrisa-  
  
La chica sentía todo su cuerpo temblar estaba agotada por el hechizo, ya no podía defenderse. Y sus amigos habían quedado fuera del campo de energía y no la podían ayudar. Y vio más cerca al chico, éste hizo un movimiento con las manos. Simplemente cerro los ojos, esperando lo peor.  
  
Sintió la energía de su examigo y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró dentro de una media burbuja de cristal, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco largo y llevaba también su medallón en forma de estrella, en sus pies en lugar de suelo habían telas de un color rosa muy bajito, estaba descalza y sentía que aquella tela era muy suave. Volvió su vista a su examigo. Estaba confundida.  
  
- Aquí estarás segura, nada te pasará. Me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes, permanecerás en esa burbuja y nadie, sólo los que posean magia la podrán ver. Regresare por ti cuando todo haya terminado. No te molestes en tratar de salir de ahí, es un hechizo muy antiguo y no lo podrás revertir. Además estarás durmiendo hasta que llegue el momento.  
  
- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lo haces? - preguntó casi sin voz, estaba cayendo inconsciente.  
  
- Algún día lo sabrás pequeña - dijo y vio como el cuerpo de aquella a quien llamaba pequeña caía inconsciente. Con un movimiento de la mano el cuerpo de la chica quedo acomodado como si estuviese durmiendo y que sostenía en sus manos la estrella de siete picos.  
  
El chico desapareció y con él el campo de energía que los rodeaba.  
  
Los sujetos que estaban fuera vieron como el campo de energía desapareció y se acercaron a ver la misteriosa esfera de cristal, en ella pudieron ver a la chica inconsciente. Comenzaron a tratar de liberarla, con continuos ataques, pero nada funcionaba.  
  
Entonces sintieron un aura extraña, pero a la vez conocida. Esperaron y se pusieron en guardia. De entre los árboles salió una chica de cabello corto castaño oscuro, con unos ojos verdes hermosos.  
  
- ¿Sakura? - preguntó uno de ellos.  
  
- Yue, Kero - dijo una chica bajita, delgada con cabello corto y ojos verdes.  
  
- Pero... ¿qué haces ...? - dijo Kero, apuntando a la esfera.  
  
No hay tiempo debemos hacer algo, luego se los explico. Vamonos. - dijo interrumpiendo al guardián.  
  
- ¿Pero...? - comenzaba a reprochar Yue.  
  
- Tengo un plan. Vamos - dijo Sakura sin aceptar más peros y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario.  
  
Yue y Kero asintieron aún no entendían bien lo que pasaba.  
  
- Es más fácil si te llevo - dijo Kero y se puso frente a ella.   
  
Sakura subió al lomo de Kero y se alejaron del lugar. Aunque Kero y Yue no entendían nada.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Quiero agradecer a Lady Silvita por proporcionarme los nombres de las hermanas de Shaoran y por animarme a publicar mi fic. Algunos (por no decir muchos) detalles no pueden coincidir, como que Wei o las hermanas de Shaoran conozcan a Kero. Pero no vi la primera película y no sé lo que paso.   
  
¿Y? ¿Qué les parece?  
  
Celina Sosa: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alientan mucho a seguir, espero que lo que sigue te guste aún más. Me encantaría seguir recibiendo tus opiniones.   
  
Decaos: Aún hay misterios que resolver, te agradezco muchos tus comentarios. Trataré de sibir los capitulos más rápido. Muuchas Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
Sakura Wen: La que debería decir WAW soy yo. Ya pase del capítulo 2 de tu fic y realmente me sorpredí, es una historia que me ha gustado mucho. Aunque aún no he podido ternar de leerla. Y me sorpredí aún más que algunas cosas se parecen mucho de lo que pasa en el mio. No he podido mandar el review, pero lo seguiré intentando. Vaya que tienes admiradores. ¡Felicidades!   
  
En realidad de éste fic ya lleva más de 10 capítulos, pero la página donde los estaba publicando ha tenido problemas y ahora por recomendación de Analú (Muchas Gracias por cierto) he publicado aquí. Pero por problemas de mi computadora no he podido subirlos más rápido.  
  
Hasta pronto. 


	5. Capitulo 5

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?   
  
Ahora agradeceré primero.  
  
Sakura Wen: je, je. No te preocupes probablemente queden juntos, pero no sera tan fácil.  
  
Decaos: Gracias por tus comentarios, creeme que me alegra que mis esfuerzos sean recompensados por sus opiniones.  
  
Celina Sosa: ¿te gusta? El que los deje con la intriga de lo que pasará.   
  
Gracias a todos por dejar Review.   
  
Y espero que no me maten por lo que pasará después.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Era una hermosa mañana, algunos pajarillos cantaban y revoloteaban en los árboles, su canto era hermoso. El cielo era de un color rojizo, anunciando que pronto saldría el sol, pocas nubes surcaban el cielo.  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sakura se levantó al primer llamado de Kero. Quien la había despertado temprano para seguir con la lectura de los libros.  
  
Ahora ella se encontraba cepillándose un poco el cabello, frente al enorme espejo que tenía en la habitación. Veía su reflejo y pensaba. Pensaba que se parecía mucho a cuando era una niña, era extraño verse así aún no se acostumbraba.  
  
- Sakurita, ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? - le sonrío.  
  
- Si tú lo dices - dijo el guardián y continúo leyendo.  
  
Sakura se sentó y comenzó a hojear un libro. Comenzaban a leer y después de un rato bajaban a desayunar. Pero sus pensamientos no estaban concentrados en la lectura.  
  
- ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que un chico como él algún día regresara a Tomoeda por mí? Él ha hecho su vida y no puedo venir a darle preocupaciones. Ahora tiene a quien amar. Lo que paso hace años fue sólo una aventura infantil, no puedo esperar que siga sintiendo lo mismo por mí, ya lo olvido. Debí hacer lo mismo con el sentimiento que tenía hacia él. Pero me trata tan bien. Puede ser que sólo sea porque tiene nostalgia de lo que paso hace años y me sigue viendo como aquella chiquilla que le gusto alguna vez. Debo hacerme a un lado y dejar que sea muy feliz, lo quiero tanto que sólo deseo su felicidad y no me debe importar si es conmigo o alguien más - pensaba y suspiraba Sakura.  
  
Estaba sumida en un sin fin de emociones y sentimientos.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Adelante - contestó una voz masculina al llamado de la puerta.  
  
Shaoran se encontraba apurado firmando algunos papeles.  
  
- Con su permiso señor, tenemos noticias de Tokio - decía Fiang - se encuentra en la línea el encargado de la investigación en Tokio y desea darle los detalles.  
  
- Gracias Fiang - dijo Shaoran y levantó la bocina para hablar.  
  
- Habla Shaoran, ¿qué has encontrado?  
  
- Señor, gusto en saludarle. Estuve investigando y al parecer hay algo muy raro. Hay un bosque cerca de la ciudad, en ese lugar hay irregularidades mágicas. Al parecer en ese lugar ha habido muchas batallas, pues hay personas que dicen haber visto fenómenos que sólo pueden ser hechos con magia. Pero lo más impresionante es que por medio de un conjuro que invoque cerca del bosque detecte una enorme cantidad de magia, aún no sé si es maligna o no. Pero hay residuos de dos auras increíblemente fuertes. Aún investigo para no caer en una trampa. Una vez que tenga los resultados intentaré entrar al bosque para investigar más. Pero por ahora le quise comunicar lo que he encontrado. Es todo por ahora.  
  
-¿Qué me dices de las personas desaparecidas?- preguntó Shaoran.  
  
- Es en eso en lo que me he enfocado señor. Al parecer las personas tenían algo en común, todas poseían un don especial. En otras palabras tenían magia. Pero aún no sé de que clase. Hace unos días encontraron 2 de los cuerpos sin vida y no tiene huellas de un ataque normal, después encontraron otro que esta con vida pero en coma, presentan las mismas características que los otros, parece que el ataque también fue mágico. También estoy investigando eso señor.  
  
- Entiendo. Usa conjuros para protegerte antes de entrar al lugar. Busca más información y en cuanto la obtengas avísame.  
  
- Como diga señor, en cuanto obtenga más información lo llamaré, hasta luego.  
  
- Ten cuidado, adiós - cortaron la comunicación y Shaoran quedó pensativo.  
  
Que podría estar pasando en ese lugar. Le extrañaba que Sakura no sepa nada, sobre todo de los residuos de energía, que ya tenían tiempo de suceder y ella había dicho que sabía de movimientos mágicos, entendía que no supiera de las desapariciones ya que al parecer habían comenzado cuando ya se encontraba en China, pero no dijo más, acaso ocultaba algo. Y por qué había pedido libros de magia, acaso tenía algo que ver.  
  
- Señor, sólo quería recordarle que tiene que ir a recoger a su madre y prometida al aeropuerto - dijo Fiang, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Esta bien, gracias - Se levantó y se fue rumbo al aeropuerto.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Buenos días señorita Sakura, estaba pensando subirle el desayuno.  
  
- No te preocupes Wei, no me había dado cuenta de la hora - dijo Sakura sacando un poco la lengua.  
  
- Sakurita, quiero desayunar, tengo hambre - se quejaba Kero y su pancita lo demostraba haciendo graciosos ruidos. No quería molestar a su ama, que había estado muy callada, pero su pancita no opinaba lo mismo.  
  
- Ya que bajo, ¿no le gustaría desayunar con las señoras?  
  
- ¿Ellas se encuentran aquí? - preguntó sorprendida, luego recordó que ellas estaban preparando una celebración para Shaoran.  
  
- Si señorita se encuentran en la sala tomando té.  
  
Se reprochaba no haberlas recordado, si lo hubiera hecho, habría bajado más temprano a saludarlas.  
  
- Kero, vamos a saludar a las hermanas de Shaoran.  
  
- En un momento les llevo su desayuno - dijo Wei.  
  
- Gracias, vamos Kero.  
  
Kero la siguió hasta la sala. En donde se encontraban las cuatro hermanas muy sonrientes.  
  
- Buenos días - saludo Sakura con una sonrisa ^_^.  
  
- ¡Hola! - dijo Kero.  
  
Las cuatro hermanas voltearon y se quedaron muy quietas, recordando la noche anterior. Mientras Sakura se sentía algo incomoda siendo observada por las hermanas. Hasta que una reacciono.  
  
- Buenos días, ¿durmieron bien? - dijo finalmente Fanren, notando la incomodidad de la chica.  
  
- Sí, gracias - dijo mientras sonreía.  
  
- Pero siéntate, esperamos a Shaoran - dijo Feimei.  
  
Sakura se sentó, en ese momento llego Wei con el desayuno después se retiro. Kero se puso a desayunar, mientras hablaban.  
  
- ¿Y dónde esta él?  
  
- Fue al aeropuerto por mi madre y... -dudo un poco.  
  
- Y su prometida ¿cierto? - completo Sakura sin cambiar su sonrisa. Kero continuo desayunando sin decir palabra.  
  
Las cuatro hermanas sólo se miraban entre sí.  
  
- Pero no recuerdo cuál era el motivo de la fiesta sorpresa - dijo Sakura.  
  
- Ah, es porque hoy cumple 5 años de estar a la cabeza del Clan - suspiro- queríamos darle una sorpresa y las sorprendidas fuimos nosotras - sonrío recordando al igual que las otras tres.  
  
- ¡5 años!, parece que ha estado muy ocupado - dijo Sakura, recordando cómo cuando aún se mantenían comunicados, esperaba ansiosa sus cartas y éstas cada vez se hacían más esporádicas, y ella en cuanto obtenía respuesta enviaba inmediatamente otra carta. Él había tenido una vida llena de responsabilidades desde muy pequeño.  
  
- ¿Recuerdan cómo se encontraba aquel día? - preguntó Futtie.  
  
Todas sonrieron animadamente.  
  
- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - dijo Shiefa.  
  
- Si estaba tan nervioso que caminaba de un lugar a otro, con la cara preocupada y a todos regañaba por cualquier cosa - dijo Faren.  
  
- Se veía muy gracioso.  
  
Todas reían recordando a su entonces pequeño hermano. Sakura también lo hacía imaginando la cara de Shaoran.  
  
Entonces llego Wei.  
  
Señoras, señorita y Kerberos, ya han llegado - dijo Wei y se dirigió a la puerta principal.  
  
Las cuatro hermanas, Sakura y Kero que seguía callado, se pararon y lo siguieron.  
  
Ahora Sakura se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, conocería a la prometida de Shaoran. Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y todo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, eso sólo lo había sentido cuando ella y Shaoran se quedaron viendo la noche anterior. Dio un gran suspiro que afortunadamente ninguna de las hermanas escuchó.  
  
Finalmente Wei abrió la gigantesca puerta. El primero en entrar fue Shaoran, que al entrar provocó que Sakura se ponga mucho más nerviosa. Éste le entregó a Wei las maletas que llevaba, aún no se percataba de la presencia de Sakura que se encontraba casi escondida detrás de sus hermanas. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta esperando que entraran sus acompañantes.  
  
La siguiente en aparecer fue la madre de Shaoran, quien estaba muy seria y calmada, era como Sakura la recordaba. Ella tampoco la noto, y también dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta esperando a quien faltaba.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sakura tenía el corazón latiendo muy fuerte, su cuerpo tembló aun más. Sabía que tenía que controlarse o acabaría por desmayarse ahí mismo. Tomo una enorme cantidad de aire y lo retuvo. Entonces vio que Shaoran tendía la mano hacia la puerta. Él se veía tan guapo, iba vestido con un traje muy elegante, seguramente por la visita, sus ojos se veían hermosos.  
  
Para la pobre Sakura el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente. Otra mano ingresaba, tomando la que Shaoran le tendía. El cuerpo de una mujer ingreso a la casa.  
  
Shaoran y su prometida se sonrieron tiernamente entre sí.  
  
¿Porque no se desmayo? Eso era mucho mejor que verlos, ahora si que casi pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía, sintió que caía en un abismo. Pero seguía hay parada, tan sólo observando y sintiendo que su ilusión estaba destrozada. En ese momento supo, que ya no había nada, podía olvidarse de todo lo que alguna vez soñó, sentía como rebeldes lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.  
  
Cerro los ojos, para no seguir observando la escena, pero dentro de su mente había quedado grabada, Shaoran sonriéndole a su prometida tiernamente, en realidad no había visto bien a la chica. Pero tan sólo notar la mirada que le lanzo, esa mirada que sólo había sido privilegio de ella el ver cuando eran pequeños, ahora aquella chica era más afortunada de que se la dirigiera a ella, y aún más sabiendo que ella lo vería el resto de sus días.  
  
Ella tendría el privilegio de verlo sonreír así, todas las mañanas al despertar junto a él. Ella compartiría con él sus alegrías y tristezas, sus esperanzas y sueños. Sería con ella con la que formaría un hogar y tendrían hermosos hijos, tan apuestos como su padre. Esa mirada sólo sería para ella, la mirada que tanto adoraba, recordaba y deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que fuera para ella.  
  
Sintió un enorme vacío.   
  
De pronto recordó, su misión, intentaba salir del mar de emociones que le provocó aquello, ahora debía imponerse la razón frente a los sentimientos. Trataba de refugiarse en los recuerdos de su responsabilidad, para alejar cualquier sentimiento. Debía pensar con cabeza fría, debía dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y pensar en su futuro. Finalmente sintió que lo lograría y abrió los ojos.  
  
Afuera habían pasado escasos segundos. Ahora las cuatro hermanas saludaban alegremente a las recién llegadas. Fue cuando sintió a Kero sentado en su hombro viéndola a los ojos, como si comprendiera lo que le pasaba. Después de todo lo sabía, ella años atrás le había confesado que aún guardaba ese sentimiento y que tenía hermosos sueños sobre ello.  
  
Kero le sonrío, lo sabía, sabía, ese condenado mocoso la haría sufrir. Y ahora ella sufría, aunque lo ocultaba, él la conocía y lo sabía. Sakura trato de sonreírle para indicarle que se encontraba bien, pero su sonrisa era temblorosa. Kero le dijo muy bajito: eres fuerte Sakurita, ella asintió. Ambos dirigieron su mirada a lo que sucedía.  
  
Ahora las hermanas saludaban a su futura cuñada impidiendo que Sakura pueda apreciarla. Fue cuando la madre de Shaoran se percato de su presencia.  
  
- ¡Buenos días señorita Kinomoto, es un gusto verla después de tanto tiempo! - decía calmadamente.  
  
Sakura se sorprendió un poco ya que estaba tratando de ver a la prometida de Shaoran y rápidamente contesto, haciendo una reverencia.  
  
- Buenos días señora, también me da gusto volver a verla.  
  
Shaoran se quedó estático no la había visto, la chica se comportaba casi normal, pero pudo ver que el pequeño guardián le lanzaba una terrible mirada. Sin saber por que desvió mirada.  
  
- También es un gusto ver al guardián de las cartas Sakura - dijo Ieran Li.  
  
Kero respondió con una sonrisa y una reverencia.  
  
- Espero que su estancia aquí sea grata - dijo Ieran.  
  
- Así ha sido, les estoy muy agradecida - dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa forzada.  
  
- Shaoran, ¿por qué no nos presentas? - decía una linda voz.  
  
Entonces Sakura la pudo apreciar.  
  
Era hermosa, era casi del tamaño de Shaoran, con un largo y lacio cabello negro, que le llegaba a la cadera, lo llevaba suelto. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto. Iba vestida con un vestido chino rojo con diminutos bordados dorados. Su rostro lo llevaba ligeramente maquillado, su piel era blanca, tenía ojos de un color negro azulado. Era realmente hermosa.  
  
- Eh, claro ella es Sakura Kinomoto, la actual dueña de las cartas Sakura - dijo Shaoran - y ella es Hannia Tabura, mi prometida - dijo hablando con voz baja.  
  
Aquellas palabras, saliendo de su boca dolieron como mil puñales en su corazón, ya muy herido y atormentado. Porque en su corazón se repetía una y otra vez aquella imagen de ellos sonriéndose.  
  
Pero debía ser fuerte ahora, no demostraría que su corazón esta roto. No si ellos estaban felices, no les preocuparía con su sufrimiento. Ella debía mostrarse fortaleza. Si el amor de su vida estaba feliz ella también lo estaría. Después de todo lo importante era él. Y ella debía seguir su vida como él lo había hecho ya.  
  
- Mucho gusto - dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.  
  
- El gusto es mío, Shaoran me ha hablado de ti ¿sabes? - dijo la chica con una sonrisa también muy linda.  
  
Sakura se sintió intimidada, era una chica muy bella, jamás podría competir con ella, sobre todo con la apariencia que en ese momento tenía. Además...  
  
- Tiene un poder muy elevado - dijo Kero impresionado.  
  
- Él debe ser el guardián de las cartas Sakura, el gran Kerberos - aseguro la chica y le sonrió.  
  
Kero también sonrió y se puso en una pose muy orgullosa.  
  
- Pero no nos quedaremos aquí será mejor ponernos más cómodos - dijo Ieran.  
  
Todos asintieron y se fueron a la enorme sala, donde estuvieron conversando.  
  
Shaoran por su parte también se sentía confundido. Se sintió muy raro presentando a Hannia a Sakura. De pequeño siempre pensó que se casaría con Sakura, regresaría a Tomoeda por ella y se casarían. Pero ahora estaba muy confundido. Quería a Hannia, no lo negaba, por otro lado el ver a su amor infantil le había traído sentimientos diferentes, que él pensaba eran más de melancolía del pasado que otra cosa. Y ahora las sensaciones que tenía en aquel extraño sueño hacía la desconocida mujer.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Fin del capitulo.  
  
Sin comentarios.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¡Mejor sí!   
  
Creo que voy a llorar... 


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6  
  
Todos se dirigieron a la sala. Las cuatro hermanas hablaban con Hannia hablaba y la señora Ieran las escuchaba, Sakura trataba de no sentir, y concentrarse en la conversación, que por cierto no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. Al parecer recordaban una visita anterior de la prometida de Shaoran. Mientras tanto éste se había retirado a resolver más asuntos del Concilio. Sakura no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Hannia, le parecía una persona encantadora, y con un enorme poder mágico, no había conocido a una mujer con ese nivel. Kero se había quedado muy quieto en brazos de Sakura, tan sólo observando a Hannia.  
  
En realidad pensaba que era perfecta para ser la esposa de Shaoran, claro que ahora hablaba la razón y no el corazón, en el poco tiempo que la llevaba observando tenía unos modales y elegancia impecables, al parecer había sido educada para ser la esposa del Jefe del Clan. pero poseía cierta sencillez que la hacía verse una mujer casi perfecta.  
  
- ¿Verdad Sakura? - una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Eh... perdón estaba pensando, ¿qué era lo que me preguntaban? - decía un poco apenada. Y notando todas las miradas en ella.  
  
- Te preguntábamos si es hermoso Japón, porque a Hannia nos comentaba que le encantaría visitarlo alguna vez - decía Fanren algo emocionada.  
  
- Sí es muy lindo, sobre todo la vista de la torre Tokio - dijo Sakura recordando algunas veces que había ido a observar el paisaje y a pensar. Se encontraba algo seria y con la mirada baja.  
  
- Sakurita debemos seguir leyendo los libros - decía Kero notando a su ama incomoda con la situación y pensó que sería mejor que se alejara de aquel lugar.  
  
- Nos podrían disculpar, es que tenemos que marcharnos para continuar nuestras actividades - lo vio como un buen pretexto para salir de esa situación.  
  
- No te preocupes Sakura, puedes retirarte, debes tener mucho trabajo. Shaoran ya me comentó sobre el motivo de tu visita. Además nosotras también debemos descansar, te veremos en la tarde - dijo seriamente la señora Li.  
  
- Lamento molestar pero ¿me podría prestar su teléfono?, necesito llamar a alguien a Japón.  
  
- Claro no hay problema puedes llamar cuando quieras - dijo amablemente la madre de Shaoran.  
  
- Gracias, con su permiso - Sakura se retiro de la sala con Kero.  
  
En el pasillo Sakura encontró un teléfono y marco un numero. Kero se sentó en el hombro de su ama, del lado que puso el teléfono para escuchar lo que hablaba.  
  
En Japón un teléfono en un departamento sonaba repetidamente.   
  
- Creo que no se encuentra en el departamento - dijo Sakura a su guardián.  
  
- Seguramente se habrá ido donde siempre - dijo Kero.  
  
- Debe estar molesto porque no le había llamado - decía tristemente Sakura.  
  
Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho por el auricular.  
  
- ¡Hola! Departamento de Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
- Hola Fuu, que gusto saludarte - dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Kero también sonrió al escuchar la voz que le era conocida.  
  
- Sakura, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí - dijo una voz varonil del otro lado de la línea.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta todo allá? - preguntó Sakura.  
  
- Aquí las cosas se están complicando, al parecer hay un hechicero investigando sobre la magia del bosque.   
  
- ¿Aún no se ha enterado de lo que hay en el bosque? - preguntó Sakura recordando al hechicero enviado.  
  
- No te preocupes, el hechicero se encuentra en eso, pero no se ha atrevido a ir. Nos encontramos vigilando sus movimientos, en turnos con Yue - dijo muy seguro.  
  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra él, ha tenido dificultades?   
  
- Él esta un poco débil, nada grave, no te preocupes insiste en y que se encuentra bien. Pero parece que sí le esta afectando.  
  
Sakura se preocupo un poco pero luego recordó algo.  
  
- ¿Es cierto que están desapareciendo personas en Tokio? - preguntó Sakura recordando la conversación con Shaoran.  
  
- Sí, unas 3 personas han desaparecido y aún no sé porque, lo estoy tratando de rastrear con magia, pero es casi imposible. Sólo he sabido por los noticieros que encontraron a dos personas muertas. Quien quiera que sea tiene todo muy bien planeado, y se ha asegurado que nadie lo encuentre, aunque tengo algunas sospechas - dijo seriamente la voz.  
  
- Cuando regrese investigaremos más sobre eso, pero por lo pronto te encargo que no se acerque a la burbuja, no debe saber lo que hay dentro, es un hechicero y si se acerca podrá verlo - encargó Sakura un poco preocupada y con voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.  
  
- No te preocupes Sakura me encargaré de eso. ¿Han encontrado el hechizo? - pregunto la voz.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
En otro lugar de la mansión un joven y apuesto hombre caminaba en los pasillos, había ido a atender una llamada de un jefe de un Clan. Mientras recorría uno de los enormes pasillos que lo llevaban a la sala donde había dejado a todas. Mientras caminaba recordaba su sueño, esta vez sudo observar mas claramente a la chica y noto que en sus manos, que se encontraban a la altura de su pecho, tenía una estrella de siete picos de cristal con un raro símbolo. Y recordaba las sensaciones que le transmitían el tocar el espejo, era una sensación muy fuerte. Pero esa vez había pasado algo más, la chica lo llamaba, como pidiéndole ayuda. Aunque no escuchaba bien su voz él sabía que la chica le pedía ayuda.  
  
Después como siempre el espejo se rompió. Se preguntaba porque había soñado lo mismo varias veces, si él no tenía sueños premonitorios. Además de que cada vez en él podía apreciar más cosas, ahora quería investigar la procedencia de aquella extraña estrella, aunque le costaba un poco de trabajo recordarlo bien.   
  
De pronto escucho una voz conocida, casi infantil. Fue cuando vio que ella estaba parada hablando, pensó que lo hacía con Kero. Empezó a acercarse y mientras la escuchaba hablar.  
  
- No aún no, pero seguimos investigando - dijo Sakura.  
  
- Espero que regresen pronto, los extraño mucho, no me gusta estar sólo, aún no me acostumbro - dijo con un poco de tristeza la voz, al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
- Yo también té extraño mucho al igual que Kero, en cuanto obtengamos lo que queremos regresaremos. Tengo muchas ganas de verte y hablar contigo - dijo muy bajito pero Kero y el chico que se encontraba un poco retirado, la escucharon.   
  
Shaoran sólo escucho la voz de Sakura, se dio cuenta que hablaba por teléfono, se detuvo y regreso un poco para entrar al recibidor que había dejado un poco atrás. Entro y se sentó, las chicas no notaron su presencia y seguían hablando animadamente. Sin embargo su madre noto el semblante muy pensativo de su hijo.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo hijo? - preguntó hablando muy bajo la madre de Li.  
  
- No madre, no pasa nada - Seguía pensando en lo poco que escucho decir a Sakura allá afuera. Pero que estaba pensando, por qué se había quedado escuchando una conversación de otra persona. Pero lo que escucho lo intrigo mucho. ¿Cón quién podría hablar? Penso que podría ser un amigo o algo más.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- ¿Puedo hablar con él Sakurita?  
  
- Claro - y le entregó el teléfono, ignorando que había sido escuchada.  
  
Sakura vio a Kero hablar con Fuu y sonreía mientras escuchaba las peticiones del peluche.   
  
- Al regresar, por favor, quiero muchos dulces en el departamento, no sabes como he sufrido los últimos días sin dulces, aquí ya se acabaron. Y también quiero un pastel, no mejor tres con diferentes sabores - decía Kero mientras se sobaba su pancita imaginando los dulces.   
  
- Claro Kero no lo dudes lo tendré para su regreso, ahora puedes comunicarme con Sakura por favor.  
  
- Esta bien, pero no olvides mi encargo - dijo Kero y le entregó a Sakura el teléfono.  
  
- Por favor te encargo que cuides a Yue, trataré de regresar lo antes posible y no dejen que el hechicero se acerque a la burbuja - dijo Sakura.  
  
- Lo haremos, espero que regresen pronto - dijo la voz del chico.  
  
- Esta bien hasta pronto.  
  
- Hasta pronto - dijo la voz y se corto la comunicación.  
  
Era medio día, Sakura y Kero se encontraban leyendo los libros en la habitación. Sakura se había quedado pensativa por lo que le había dicho por teléfono aquel chico. Su presencia en Japón se hacía muy necesaria, estaba pensando seriamente en irse sin haber encontrado lo que buscaba.  
  
Tocaron la puerta y se dirigió a abrirla. Ahí se encontró con Fuetie.  
  
- Hola Sakura, lamento interrumpirte pero quería hacerte una invitación - dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Pase por favor, usted dirá - dijo Sakura respondiendo con una sonrisa cuando ambas se encontraban sentadas.   
  
- Recuerdas que ayer estábamos tratando de arreglar la casa para una fiesta sorpresa para Shaoran. Y pues, veras le han organizado una fiesta los del Concilio esta noche aquí.  
  
- Y.., nos gustaría contar con tu presencia.   
  
Sakura se quedo pensando un momento.  
  
- Pero como hemos estado muy ocupadas no tenemos la ropa apropiada, y vamos a ir de compras todas, mis tres hermanas y Hannia, y también estas invitada, además te servirá para descansar de los libros - dijo con una cara graciosa, como si le rogará que las acompañara.  
  
Sakura suspiro y con una sonrisa contestó.  
  
- Claro, yo también necesito ropa apropiada.  
  
- Entonces nos vemos abajo en unos 20 minutos - dijo y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- Sakurita ¿vas a ir con ellas? - preguntó Kero mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
- Así es, en realidad no tengo muchas ganas, pero sería muy descortés sobre todo porque Shaoran se ha portado muy bien conmigo, y podría tomarlo como ofensivo si no asisto a su fiesta. Además necesito ropa apropiada - le sonrío a Kero como si nada pasara.  
  
- Como quieras Sakurita. Pero no olvides traer algunos dulces, aquí ya no hay y no han comprado más.  
  
- Esta bien Kero no lo olvidare.  
  
Se arreglo con una ropa sencilla se puso unos pasadores a cada lado de la cabeza dejando sueltos sus mechones de siempre y tomo su bolso. Tal vez hacer algunas compras la relajaría un poco, saldría ya que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer de turista en ese país. Aunque la parte que le incomodaba era la de ir con la prometida de Shaoran, por razones obvias se sentía incomoda frente a ella. Aún tenía esa horrible sensación en el pecho, pero se había prometido ser fuerte por él y por ella. Por todo.  
  
Bajo un poco desanimada y se encontró un gran barullo, personas que iban en todas direcciones con muchas cosas en las manos. A Sakura se le veía una gotita en la cabeza, todos pasaban y la saludaban cortésmente, el tiempo que estuvo parada se la paso saludando y su sonrisa regreso.   
  
Las hermanas de Li y su prometida bajaron después, también iban vestidas de manera sencilla. Hannia sonrió ampliamente al ver a Sakura. Las seis mujeres salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron al centro comercial.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
En algún lugar.  
  
La noche era muy hermosa, la luna se veía estupendamente clara. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés caminaba en una calle desierta, ya era muy tarde sólo sus pisadas se escuchaban. Caminaba rápidamente, se dirigió a un lugar apartado, había salido de la zona donde había casas y se dirigió a un edificio abandonado, se detuvo en un lugar casi oscuro, se aseguro que nadie más estuviera en ese lugar y después hablo.  
  
- Ya puedes salir, sé que me has estado siguiendo desde ayer - dijo seriamente el chico de cabello negro.  
  
- Valla eres poderoso, para haber sentido mi presencia - resonó una voz muy grave, que parecía venir de todas partes.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? - dijo el chico y se pudo en guardia.  
  
- Sólo quiero tu habilidad especial - dijo la voz.  
  
- ¿Y crees que te la daré sin pelear? - dijo el chico mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello.  
  
- Eso es, me gusta jugar con mis víctimas, si me lo dieras sin pelear esto no tendría diversión - dijo la voz en un tono muy complacido. Mientras un misteriosos humo negro que provenía de todas partes se concentraba frente a él, formando una figura humana.  
  
- No te será tan fácil - dijo el chico sacando un pequeño objeto que tenía en una delgada cadena del cuello.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a jugar? - dijo la sombra.  
  
Y antes de que el chico pudiese contestar estaba siendo acorralado por una gran cantidad de sombras que se dirigían a él. No tenían una figura humana, parecían fantasmas negros y lo único que se apreciaba eran sus ojos blancos. El chico dio un gran salto y procuro alejarse del lugar, las sombras lo seguían y apenas podía darse cuenta puesto que casi no había luz. Apenas se había alejado un poco cuando vio venir hacia él una ráfaga negra de energía, la esquivo ágilmente, pero le hizo una herida en la pierna derecha, él sin embargo, no le tomo importancia y tomo el objeto que extrajo de sus ropas y cerro los ojos.  
  
En segundos todo su cuerpo brillo y el objeto de sus manos se convirtió en un guante negro con cinco pequeños cristales rojos en la parte superior. Las sombras que aún lo seguían se acercaron amenazadoramente, el chico ya no se movió, poso su mano frente así, dijo algunas palabras en voz baja y un rayo rojo lo cubrió del ataque, después brillo más intensamente y las sombras retrocedieron.  
  
- Eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente dejas descubierta tu espalda - dijo la voz que provenía detrás de él.  
  
El chico se sorprendió, pero continuó con el ataque. Con la mano que le quedaba libre extrajo un papel de su pantalón, era un conjuro que comenzó a leer, sabía que ese conjuro funcionaría. El hombre detrás de él hablo.  
  
- Esto se volvió aburrido, no eras tan fuerte como pensé, acabaré contigo rápidamente.  
  
El chico seguía leyendo el conjuro, pero se distrajo cuando vio que las sombras que antes habían retrocedido, ahora tenían los ojos rojos y se acercaban de nuevo. No pudo hacer nada, sólo sintió como su corazón era atravesado con una espada, todo su cuerpo se paralizo por el dolor, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y su cuerpo cayo pesadamente en el asfalto.  
  
El hombre sonrío levantó su mano encima del cuerpo sin vida, de él comenzó a salir un humo blanco que se juntó en la mano del hombre formándose un diamante café muy brillante.  
  
- No te preocupes no morirás, te daré un castigo, una muerte en vida, un cuerpo sin alma. Tu cuerpo estará sano, pero dormirás en un coma eterno, tu alma será condenada a servirme como las sombras que viste. Y tu poder es mío. - dijo la sombra cerrando su puño con el cristal.  
  
El cuerpo del chico quedo tendido en el suelo pero estaba intacto al igual que sus ropas.  
  
Otra sombra había observado la pelea en lo alto del viejo edificio, sólo observaba al cuerpo inmóvil del chico.  
  
- Así que me espiabas - dijo el sujeto que había desaparecido del lugar de la pelea y ahora se encontraba a su lado.  
  
- Sigues siendo demasiado blando con tus víctimas - dijo el otro en forma de regaño y sin voltear a verlo - sería mejor que los mataras.   
  
- No es así, si su cuerpo vive es más sufrimiento para ellos, pues su alma no descansa en paz y nos pertenece, no los mato como tú, ya que sus almas nos sirven.  
  
- Aún así no me gusta tu forma de pelear, en las batallas ser tan blando te cuesta la vida si tu rival es poderoso.  
  
- Lo que importa es que ya van 4 y sólo nos faltan 3, todo estas saliendo como lo habíamos planeado, pronto todo terminará - dijo la otra persona en tono de defensa.  
  
- Esta bien, vamos, hay cosas que hacer - dijo el otro y desapareció.   
  
- Como digas hermano - dijo el otro y también desapareció.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N. de de A.: ¿Y? ¿Qué tal va?  
  
Celina Sosa: Yo también casi lloro, pero todo tiene una razón, además todo se pone mejor o no? Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
Sakura Wen: Deseo concedido, y espera lo que sigue se pone mucho mejor.  
  
Hasta pronto. 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
En ese lugar había muchas tiendas con diversos artículos de toda clase. Hermosos zapatos de distintos colores y modelos, para todos los gustos y ocasiones. Recuerdos, ropa, joyería, libros, accesorios, etc. Todos acomodados en enormes tiendas lujosas. Esto era lo que Sakura veía a su alrededor, estaba maravillada no pensó ver tantas cosas tan hermosas.   
  
Las hermanas Li caminaban adelante todas muy emocionadas, se paraban frente a los aparadores y comenzaba a decir toda clase de cosas sobre a quien de ellas le quedaba mejor algún articulo.  
  
Atrás caminaban Sakura y Hannia, que tan sólo las miraban y sonreían, casi no habían hablado entre ellas. Ya llevaban un buen rato y aún no se decidían por ningún vestido.   
  
- ¿Entonces ya habías venido a China alguna vez? - dijo Hannia para romper el molesto silencio que entre ellas había. Mostrándole a la castaña una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
- Sí, hace ya años tuve la oportunidad de venir aquí - dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
- Alguna vez me lo comento Shaoran - dijo Hannia desviando la vista a otro lugar.  
  
Sakura quería ser fuerte y demostrar entereza así que trato de conversar con ella como si se tratase de cualquier persona. Después de todo tenía la cualidad de hacer muchos amigos. Además no sabía si ella tenía conocimiento de lo que hace años había pasado entre ellos. Tenía una enorme curiosidad, después de lo que había pasado ese día por la mañana, quería escucharla decir que lo amaba, eso la dejaría tranquila y podría retirarse sabiendo que él estaría con quien lo amaba.   
  
- Sí, es hermoso este país - dijo y su sonrisa se acentúo ^_^ .   
  
- Algún día me gustaría visitar el tuyo, Shaoran me ha dicho que es muy hermoso también y hay personas muy muy lindas, como tú - dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras la observaba.  
  
- Gracias, ¿así qué te hablo sobre mí? - preguntó Sakura, mientras se habían sentado y las cuatro hermanas se probaban ropa en una tienda..  
  
- Sí, recuerdo... - dijo mientras veía al techo un momento - que cuando nos conocimos le gustaba hablarme de ti. Realmente te admira mucho.  
  
- O_O? ¿Me admira? - dijo un poco confundida.  
  
- Sí - la miro y sonrió - Me contó que mientras él pensaba en atrapar todas las cartas Clow, tú te preocupabas por tus amigos e incluso por él. Que eres una persona muy buena - dijo la chica de ojos negros.  
  
Hannia comenzó a recordar.  
  
- Veras cuando me dijeron que me iba a casar con él, en una principio no me gusto. Es una unión para conveniencia de ambas familias, incluso a él no le gusto la idea, aún no sé el porque pero me dio esa sensación.  
  
Mientras Sakura pensaba que ese matrimonio era arreglado.  
  
- Nuestra familia comenzó a visitar más a la familia Li, me hice muy amiga de Mei Lig. Supongo que la recuerdas, alguna vez me dijo que estuvo estudiando con ustedes.  
  
- Sí, así fue.  
  
- En un principio él me rechazaba, casi no hablaba conmigo, yo estaba a punto de romper el compromiso. Pero entonces, se caso Mei Ling, y ella me dijo que ahora Shaoran necesitaba alguien a su lado pues se sentía muy solo. Así que lo intente y después de algún tiempo comenzó a hablar conmigo, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.  
  
Sakura escuchaba la narración interesada, pero aún tenía una duda y se armo de valor para hacerle la pregunta, aunque sabía que de su respuesta podría doler mucho.  
  
-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - dijo algo tímida Sakura mirándola a los ojos.  
  
- Claro la que quieras - dijo la otra observando los ojos verdes de Sakura.  
  
- ¿Tú... -dio un pequeño suspiro y dudo un poco- tu lo amas?  
  
A Hannia le sorprendió un poco la pregunta, realmente no se la esperaba.  
  
- Bueno yo... - decía en voz baja y con un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas- supongo que sí.  
  
¡Au!, eso dolió, y dolió mucho. Pero no se arrepintió de hacer la pregunta. Ahora estaba segura de que el cariño de Shaoran era correspondido. Así que era hora de hacer a un lado la pequeña esperanza que tenía, era hora que desapareciera para siempre.  
  
- Espero que sean muy felices - dijo Sakura escondiendo sus ojos con su cabello.  
  
- Gracias - dijo la de cabello negro.  
  
Sakura levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa y se dirigió a un vestido.  
  
- Me probaré éste, ¿qué te parece? - dijo mostrándoselo a Hannia.  
  
- Es muy bonito, seguramente te quedará muy bien - dijo Hannia respondiéndole la sonrisa.  
  
Sakura se llevó el vestido a los probadores donde estaban las hermanas Li, que se seguía probando cosas.  
  
- Así que también lo amas - dijo en voz baja Hannia - lo lamento, pero yo también - dijo mientras observaba a Sakura entrar en los vestidores.  
  
Sakura entro en el vestidor y sus ojos no resistieron contener tanto dolor. Dos cristalinas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes y rodaron dibujando el contorno de su triste rostro. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Pero debía cumplirse la promesa de ser fuerte e imponer la razón al corazón. Se puso el vestido, de pronto sintió una debilidad, tuvo que recargarse en una pared para no caer. Se observó en el espejo y dijo hablando en voz baja.  
  
- Espejo- dijo con voz muy suave.  
  
- Vamos Sakura queremos ver como te queda - dijo una voz que provenía de afuera. Era Feimei quien la llamaba.  
  
Sakura se limpió las lagrimas y se dispuso a salir. Salió y lo que escucho fueron halagos de las hermanas, todas decía que le quedaba muy bien y que era ideal para esa noche, Sakura volteó su rostro a ver a Hannia y esta simplemente le sonrío con gesto de aprobación.  
  
Después de un rato todas tenían el vestuario y los accesorios adecuados. Camino a casa, todas hablaban, hasta Sakura estaba algo animada por las tonterías que decían las hermanas Li.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la mansión todo estaba listo eran apenas las 4, la fiesta era a las 8 y todo estaba perfectamente decorado, la mansión se veía muy linda.  
  
- ¿Por qué no adornaron con los símbolos mágicos? - preguntó Fuetie.  
  
- Al parecer también están invitados personas que no tienen magia, fue por eso - contesto Fanren, quien parecía ser la más informada.  
  
- Es hermoso - dijo Sakura admirando algunas flores que adornaban el salón principal.  
  
- Así es - dijo Feimei.  
  
- Bueno es mejor subir a arreglarnos, si no puede que nos de tiempo - dijo Shiefa.  
  
Todas subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sakura entró y sentó en la cama y se quedó pensando. Kero aún seguía leyendo pero en cuando su ama entro, sólo la miraba no quería molestarla. Pero su silencio le preocupaba. Se acercó lentamente a su ama y se poso en sus piernas, mientras le observaba a los ojos, mientras los ojos de Sakura parecían perdidos.  
  
- Sakurita - dijo levemente Kero.  
  
- Hola Kero, ¿cómo te fue? - dijo Sakura apenas percatándose de la presencia de Kero.   
  
- No bien, aún no encuentro el hechizo, Sakura ¿estás bien, te noto muy triste? - dijo un preocupado Kero.  
  
- No es nada, sólo pensaba y he tomado una decisión - dijo extrañamente seria Sakura.  
  
- ¿Y... cual es? - preguntó Kero aún más preocupado por la seriedad de Sakura.  
  
- Mañana... mañana regresaremos a Tokio - dijo Sakura.   
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo casi gritando Kero y voló frente a la cara de la chica.  
  
- No podemos regresar sin el hechizo, estoy seguro que pronto lo encontraremos, si sólo nos quedamos un poco más de tiempo o le decimos todo al mocoso - dijo Kero en tono casi de suplica.  
  
- Por favor no insistas Kero, ya lo decidí. No te preocupes pase lo que pase todo estará bien- hablaba muy bajito y le regalo a su guardián una sonrisa - Verás que con la ayuda de Fuu encontraremos algo y romperemos la burbuja. Además - su rostro se tornó serio - Yue se esta debilitando, no podemos permitirlo, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, es hora de regresar - dijo Sakura decididamente.  
  
Ante aquella decisión Kero no pudo protestar y decidió cambiar el tema.  
  
- Eso es lo que fueron a comprar - dijo señalando la bolsa que Sakura había dejado en la cama.  
  
Sakura volvió a sonreír.  
  
- Sí y no olvide tu encargo.  
  
- ¡Que bien, dulces! - dijo el peluche amarillo y se arrojó a la bolsa.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
En la oficina de Shaoran.  
  
- Señor, son las 6:30, si no se va ahora no llegará a tiempo a su fiesta - decía Fiang preocupado por su Jefe.  
  
- Esta bien, sólo termino de arreglar un asunto y me voy - dijo Shaoran muy serio - Y recuerda que también estas invitado.  
  
- Hay estaré señor, con su permiso - dijo y se marcho.  
  
Shaoran termino el asunto, se paro frente a la ventana, y a través de ella observó que ya estaba oscureciendo y las luces de Hong Kong iluminaban las calles. Trataba de dar orden a sus ideas y pensamiento y lo único que conseguía era confundirse más sobre sus sentimientos. Se preguntaba sobre el sueño, sobre Sakura y Hannia. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, el sueño le transmitía algo muy fuerte, mucho más que Sakura o Hannia, y notó que cuando se acercaba a Sakura la sensación era parecida, pero mucho más débil. ¿O sería acaso que tantas emociones lo habían hecho asociar cosas que no tenían que ver?  
  
Su reloj sonó anunciándole que si no partía pronto se le haría tarde para llegar a su propia fiesta, y se fue.  
  
Eran las 8 en punto y Sakura aún no terminaba de arreglarse. Tenía puesto el vestido pero no se decidía que peinado hacerse. Mientras Kero se quejaba.  
  
- ¿Por qué no puedo bajar?, yo quiero pastel.  
  
- Lo siento Kero pero también asistirán personas que no tienen magia y si te ven podrías causar un escándalo.  
  
- Esta bien, pero quiero pastel - dijo Kero y se retiro a seguir leyendo.  
  
Por fin se decidió a peinarse con unos broches a los lados de la cabeza y se maquillo levemente.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Shaoran ya había llegado y arreglado para la fiesta. Ahora se encontraba recibiendo a algunos invitados, la mayoría habían llegado, todos vestían formalmente. Eran personas de la alta clase de China, todos saludaban muy cortésmente a Shaoran. La mayoría lo saludaban respetuosamente porque sabían que era en ese momento el mago más poderoso de toda China y otros lo conocían por ser un gran empresario y manejar enormes sumas de dinero en sus negocios.  
  
Era un joven apuesto, con una enorme fortuna, para los que lo sabían, el hechicero más poderoso, si tan sólo fuera un poco más amable sería perfecto. Esto eran lo que pensaban algunas chicas que tenían los ojos puestos en él, ninguna que dijera ser mujer podría ignorar a tan formidable joven. Pero, él ya estaba comprometido, y a todas desilusionaba. Algunas chicas cuchicheaban cosas entre sí y miraban al chico.  
  
Mientras éste estaba hablando seriamente con otros hombres, algunos ya mayores y otros más jóvenes, entre ellos se encontraba el joven Fiang, que tampoco se quedaba atrás en lo guapo que era, claro que era opacado por el joven jefe del Clan Li. Al parecer todos los invitados habían llegado. Todo estaba ambientado con música que tocaban en vivo, ésta era muy suave y armoniosa con el ambiente.  
  
Se escucho un tremendo revuelo en la parte superior de la casa, todos se quedaron callados, hasta los músicos dejaron de tocar, a todos les apareció una gotita en la cabeza. Después de algunos segundos de silencio los músicos comenzaron a tocar de nuevo y en la puerta principal aparecían las cuatro hermanas Li, saludando a todos los presentes, claro que llamaron la atención de los demás. Todas iban vestidas con vestidos similares sólo cambiaba el color.   
  
Después, en la enorme puerta pareció una figura pequeña.   
  
Después del alboroto general, Shaoran pensaba que tenía que hablar seriamente con sus hermanas, se quedo viendo a la puerta y vio a la figura que muy tímidamente entro. Era la pequeña figura de Sakura quien vestía un vestido chino color azul con algunos dibujos muy elaborados, su vestido tenía unas pequeñas mangas que dejaban al descubierto sus brazos, en sus muñecas portaba unas pequeñas pulseras plateadas y le pareció ver también un anillo cristalino, que no recordaba haberle visto, y en su otra mano llevaba un brazalete muy extraño pero hermoso. Estaba peinada con dos broches azules en forma de flor. Se veía muy linda, en ese vestido y muy tierna y sobre todo la hacían ver mejor unos toques de rojo en sus mejillas.  
  
Shaoran sonrió al verla. Pero después de su entrada un silencio casi sepulcral se escuchaba, todos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada. En ella apareció una chica con un espléndido cuerpo al igual que el vestido que portaba que era de color rojo, y con bordes negros, sin mangas, una esclava en una mano y en la otra un hermoso anillo plateado. La mujer era de negros y largos cabellos que adornaban su espalda. Sonrió al ver a Shaoran, éste se acercó a ella y le tomo el brazo. Ambos caminaron saludando a todos los invitados.  
  
Sakura permanecía quieta, después la música se escucho de nuevo en todo el salón. Ella no sabía que hacer a dónde dirigirse. Las hermanas de Li, se habían ido cada una con su respectivo esposos, que hasta ese momento habían llegado. Parecía que todos se habían olvidado de ella.  
  
Miraba a todos lados, después vio una silla solitaria en un rincón del salón, Shaoran y su prometida se le habían perdido de vista entre las personas, que hablaban animadamente entre sí. Se sentó en aquel lugar, y miró la decoración del salón, éste era de color blanco, el piso casi parecía espejo, había algunas esculturas en algunos lugares y en algunas paredes había enormes cuadros con personas que no conocía pero deducía que eran ancestros de la familia Li. Pero antes de seguir observando notó que una persona se dirigía hacia ella.  
  
- Buenas noches señorita Kinomoto - saludó un chico de cabellos grises y ojos del mismo color.  
  
- Buenas noches, perdón pero no recuerdo su nombre - dijo Sakura un poco apenada.  
  
- Goiru Fiang, pero puede llamarme Fiang - dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
  
- Entonces puede llamarme Sakura - dijo Sakura contestándole con una sonrisa.  
  
- Por lo que veo se ha quedado sola, ¿le molesta si la acompaño? - dijo el chico.  
  
- Por supuesto que no - dijo Sakura.  
  
Después el chico de ojos grises se paró al lado de la silla. Sakura se sintió un poco incomoda viendo como Shaoran y Hannia se movían juntos y sonrientes hablando con los invitados.  
  
- ¿Le parece si damos una vuelta por los jardines? - dijo Sakura y se paró viendo a los ojos del chico - quiero tomar un poco de aire.  
  
- Entonces vamos - dijo el chico y le ofreció el brazo.  
  
Ella lo tomo el brazo y salieron del salón dirigiéndose a los jardines. Mientras caminaban comenzaron a platicar.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando eres ayudante de Shaoran? - preguntó Sakura.  
  
- Hace 2 años.  
  
- Tienes un gran poder - afirmo Sakura.  
  
El chico se desconcertó un poco.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo supo?   
  
- He estado entrenando mi magia, y puedo sentir la magia aunque la oculten.  
  
Después de un rato en la mansión. Shaoran no veía a Sakura, le preguntó a Hannia si la había visto y ella le dijo que la vio salir con el joven Fiang a los jardines. Le pareció extraño que ellos dos estuviesen juntos. Pero en ese momento su madre apareció y saludo a todos, llamándolo a él porque tenían que hablar.  
  
Afuera, en los jardines.  
  
- Vaya, había olvidado que es usted la actual dueña de las cartas Sakura - dijo el chico, cuando se detuvieron frente a una fuente que adornaba el jardín central.  
  
- ¿Podría verlas? - preguntó el chico.  
  
- ¿Verlas?... lo siento pero no las traje conmigo - dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa.  
  
- Bueno, creo que será otra ocasión - dijo el chico.  
  
Sakura no dijo nada observaba el agua que reflejaba la luna del cielo, parecía estar triste y el chico lo noto.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - dijo Fiang mientras la miraba.  
  
- No nada, sólo que creo que es hora de regresar, Shaoran podría necesitarnos.  
  
Ella se dio la vuelta, camino unos pasos y si no fuera por la oportuna ayuda de Fiang, ella hubiese caído. Toda su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, después ya no supo más.   
  
Fiang la observó muy preocupado, estaba desmayada. Ahora que haría, si la llevaba al salón todos se alarmarían, la tomo en brazos y entrando por otro sitio la subió a las habitaciones, pero no tenía idea de cual era la de ella. Entonces en el pasillo reconoció la habitación de su jefe, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que dejarla en ese lugar para ir a avisarle al jefe del Clan. La deposito muy suavemente y por un momento la miró se veía muy inocente, y muy linda. Se dio la vuelta y cuando la abrió escucho de tras de él un leve sonido y volteo.  
  
- Por favor, no - decía apenas con fuerza la casi infantil voz de Sakura.  
  
- Señorita, ¿cómo se encuentra? - dijo acercándose un poco.  
  
- No es nada - dijo Sakura.  
  
- Pero señorita, usted se encuentra mal - dijo Fiang mientras se acercaba a la chica.  
  
- Sakura, habíamos quedado que así me llamaría - dijo con la voz un poco recuperada.  
  
- No puedo dejarla así, probablemente se encuentra enferma y no puedo permitir que se quede sin atención médica - dijo el chico con voz preocupada, mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
  
Sakura se sentó y observó a su alrededor, era una habitación muy bien arreglada, cuando vio los símbolos que la adornaba se dio cuenta de que era de Shaoran. Su cama era tan suave y cómoda, y el ambiente tenía su perfume. Fiang no había prendido la luz, pero lo podía ver por la luz que se colaba de la luna.  
  
Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Fiang se levanto de su lado.  
  
- No por favor, no es nada, sé lo que me pasa y no es nada que un médico pueda curar.  
  
El chico se quedo quieto y volvió a verla, ella estaba pensativa.  
  
- Esto se me pasará lo que necesito es regresar a Japón - dijo Sakura y una lágrima corrió por su rostro - ella la retiró rápidamente pero Fiang lo vio.  
  
- De verdad, no te preocupes mañana mismo regresaré a Japón y todo estará bien no te preocupes - dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa.  
  
- Pero señorita, digo Sakura... - comenzaba a hablar.  
  
- Sé que podrás guardar este secreto, sobre todo de Shaoran, no quiero que se preocupe por una tontería - seguía sonriéndole a Fiang.  
  
Se acercó y se arrodillo frente a ella para verle la cara.  
  
- ¿Por qué lloras Sakura? - se animó a hablarle.  
  
La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más pequeña.  
  
- ¿Nunca has sentido que quieres cambiar tu destino? ¿Te sientes incapaz de cumplir la misión que te asignaron? ¿Qué ya no tienes fuerza? ¿Qué tu corazón esta lastimado? ¿Qué ...?  
  
Ya no pudo continuar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de ellos sólo cayeron dos gotitas que brillaron y desparecieron en las finas sabanas de la cama. Cerró sus puños con fuerza. De pronto sintió como una mano tomaba su mentón con suavidad y le obligaba a ver a los ojos.   
  
- No te preocupes, yo sé que eres una persona muy fuerte. Alguna vez me dijo el señor Li, que tú eras una persona con sentimientos maravillosos, con un alma y sentimientos muy poderosos, incluso más grandes que él. Y veo que tiene razón, pero no creo que puedas darte por vencida tan fácil.   
  
No sé a que misión te refieres, pero sé que todo lo que uno quiere lo puede realizar, puede costar trabajo, pero al final se tiene la satisfacción de haberlo hecho por sí mismo. Debe seguir adelante, no importan los obstáculos al final, ello te hará más fuerte y vencerás - dijo con voz suave pero llena de seguridad, puso sus manos sobre las de Sakura como símbolo de apoyo.  
  
- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien - dijo ella recordando la frase que decía cuando era una niña, aquellas palabras por un momento le devolvieron la esperanza.   
  
Ambos se sonrieron.  
  
De pronto la luz se encendió y después de poder recuperar un poco la visión ambos se sorprendieron. En la puerta se encontraba Shaoran asombrado de lo que veía. Sakura estaba sentada en su cama y a sus pies se encontraba Fiang casi arrodillado y ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas. En ese momento reino el silencio.  
  
Shaoran tornó su rostro serio.  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué tal?  
  
Aún falta y veran que se pondrá mejor (por lo menos para mí)  
  
Por cierto si me hace falta agradecer a alguien avisenme o si tengo un horror ortográfico. Soy más despistada que la misma Sakura. Dicen mis amigas y hermanos que si no fuera porque traigo la cabeza pegada también la perdería de lo despistada que soy. ^-^.  
  
Celina Sosa: JE JE ^-^ no te preocupes poco a poco se irán resolviendo los misterios y la escena que pides tardará un poco pero cuando aparezca creo que te encatará. Por lo pronto espero tus opiniones, son muy importantes para mí.  
  
Sakura Wen: ^-^ Creo que el S&S tendrá que esperar un poquitin, pero veras que valdrá la pena. Por ahora. ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo?  
  
Gracias por leer. Hasta pronto, cuidense. 


	8. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8  
  
Saludos a todos.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
De pronto la luz se encendió y después de poder recuperar un poco la visión ambos se sorprendieron. En la puerta se encontraba Shaoran asombrado de lo que veía. Sakura estaba sentada en su cama y a sus pies se encontraba Fiang casi arrodillado y ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas. En ese momento reino el silencio.  
  
Shaoran tornó su rostro serio.  
  
- Creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo - dijo seriamente mirando las manos de los chicos que estaban entrelazadas.  
  
En ese momento ambos las retiraron. La mente de Sakura trabajo rápido después del susto.  
  
- Eh, esta es tu habitación cierto. Es que... bueno... yo me sentí un poco mal y le dije a Fiang que me acompañara a mi habitación. Pero me equivoque y entre a la tuya. En verdad lo lamento - dijo y se levantó.  
  
Shaoran observaba a Fiang como esperando a que éste se lo confirmara.   
  
- Me temo que así fue señor - dijo simplemente, se levantó y desvió la mirada.  
  
- En verdad lo lamento, pero creo que debo recostarme. Buenas noches - se despidió y salió de la habitación.  
  
Shaoran seguía inmóvil.  
  
- Disculpe señor, yo... - trataba de explicarse Fiang.  
  
- No tienes que disculparte - dijo secamente.  
  
- Con su permiso señor - dijo el chico y salió.  
  
Shaoran no se había movido ni un centímetro. Suspiro y miro la cama, después se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación donde podía ver el jardín, y algunas estrellas. Ese día ya había sido muy confuso, la llegada de Hannia, el sueño, Sakura, hasta su madre.  
  
Recordó porque había subido a su habitación. Su madre quería hablar con él sobre la fecha de la boda con Hannia, pero él simplemente no contestó nada, estaba confundido en sus sentimientos y pensamientos lo que debía y quería hacer. Y ahora ver a Fiang y Sakura así, había quedado más confundido, pensaba en lo que sintió, no podía ser que él estuviera celoso. No eso no, era...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La noche pasó sin nada fuera de lo normal, todos se retiraron pronto. Hannia paso la noche en la mansión Li, era normal que después de las ceremonias y eventos a los que asistían se tuviera que quedar en ella. Las hermanas Li se fueron con sus respectivos esposos a sus hogares.   
  
Al siguiente día todo un día normal, se fue a trabajar como siempre, sin desayunar siquiera, todo normal, bueno casi todo, ya que le habían dado una noticia sobre Tokio y quería hablar con Sakura. Cuando Shaoran regreso se llevo una gran sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo muy confundido.  
  
- La señorita Sakura partió muy temprano en la mañana señor - dijo Wei.  
  
- Se despidió de todos, y dijo que lo disculpará por haberse ido así, pero surgió una emergencia y le dejo una carta - dijo Wei mientras le extendía la mano con la carta.   
  
Shaoran pensaba que más confundido no podría estar y Sakura le demostró que sí, qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando. Ahora estaba seguro de que Sakura estaba ocultando muchas cosas, demasiadas. Y él las resolvería aunque tuviera que ir a Tokio por ella.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Mi estimado Shaoran:  
  
Te agradezco mucho las atenciones que tuviste con nosotros. Espero que no te molestes por no habernos despedido de ti, pero tuve irme y lo que menos deseo es seguir dándote molestias. Aún tengo cosas que hacer antes de que comiencen las clases. En verdad les agradezco a todos, me agrado verlos de nuevo. Por favor despídeme de Hannia y tus hermanas no me pude despedir de ellas. Espero que Hannia y tu sean muy felices en su vida juntos. Recuerda que en mí siempre tendrás una amiga incondicional. Te aprecio mucho. Cuídate y cuida a toda tu familia.   
  
Gracias de nuevo.  
  
Atte. Sakura Kinomoto.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Shaoran termino de leer la carta, dio un gran suspiro. Sakura ocultaba muchas cosas y era hora de descubrir que era.   
  
Había vuelto de la mansión y se encontraba en su oficina. Llamo a Fiang, éste estuvo ahí en un instante, Shaoran le dio la espalda para ver otra vez hacia el parque de siempre.  
  
- ¿Qué paso ayer en la fiesta Fiang? Y quiero la verdad - dijo muy serio Li.   
  
Fiang suspiro.  
  
- Entonces la señorita ya se marchó - reflexionó Fiang.  
  
- Sabías que ella se iría hoy - afirmó en lugar de preguntar.  
  
- Sí señor, ella me lo dijo ayer.  
  
- ¿Qué paso ayer en la mansión? - preguntó sin rodeos Shaoran.  
  
- Supongo que como ya no se encuentra aquí, no vale la pena ocultarlo - sabía que no debía mentirle a su Jefe y menos si se lo preguntaba directamente.  
  
- Fuimos a los jardines, estuvimos hablando y de pronto ella de desmayo. La lleve a la parte superior de la casa, pero como no sabía cuál era su habitación, la lleve a la suya. Y cuando iba a ir a avisarle ella despertó y me detuvo, dijo que era algo que ningún médico podría curar - explico Fiang.  
  
Shaoran sólo frunció el ceño, así que eso era lo que ocultaban.  
  
- Pero ella parecía muy triste, hablaba como si tuviera un gran peso sobre sí y no lo pudiera soportar, hablaba de una misión que tenía que realizar y se sentía incapaz. Yo sólo trate de consolarla y darle ánimos de seguir adelante. Fue entonces cuando usted apareció - finalizó el chico.  
  
- Así que eso era - pensó Shaoran.  
  
- Será mejor que hagas tus maletas Fiang - ordenó Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde iremos señor?   
  
- A Japón, Tokio específicamente.  
  
Shaoran dejo de mirar afuera, se dirigió a Fiang y se detuvo frente a él.  
  
- A buscar a Sakura.  
  
- ¿A la señorita Sakura? - preguntó un poco confundida Fiang.  
  
- Bien, es mejor que estes informado. Esta mañana hablo el investigador que esta en Japón, ayer por la noche fue al bosque donde estaba la energía, pero no se pudo acercar. Un ángel lo atacó, un ángel de cabello plateado y vestido de blanco - sus ojos demostraban enojo y después su ceño se acentúo mucho más - era Yue. Yue lo atacó y no permitió que se acercara, lo atacó y él quedo herido, no de gravedad pero tuvo que ser atendido en el hospital.   
  
- El guardián de Sakura lo atacó, Sakura oculta algo y si vamos allá lo descubriremos. Además los ancianos del Concilio están de acuerdo con que vaya, pues al parecer se acerca un fenómeno mucho mayor en esa ciudad, y dicen que las desapariciones son parte de ello. Quiero que obtengas los boletos a Tokio para esta misma noche. - dijo Shaoran determinado.  
  
- Sí señor como diga - dijo el chico y se fue.  
  
Shaoran se quedó muy pensativo y recordó cuando le dio la noticia a su madre de su decisión.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La señora Ieran se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando llamaron a su puerta. Se encontraba sentada en un enorme sillón, detrás de ella se podía apreciar un librero con una gran cantidad de libros. Y a su lado derecho tenía un enorme ventanal que tenía como fondo unos majestuosos árboles que estaban por florecer.  
  
- Madre, necesito hablar con usted.  
  
Ieran dejó a un lado su libro y le prestó atención a su hijo.  
  
- Te escucho.  
  
- He decidido partir a Tokio - hizo una pausa - hoy temprano hablé con los del Concilio y están de acuerdo, parece que mi presencia será requerida allá.  
  
Ieran no cambio su expresión de seriedad, permaneció callada.  
  
- ¿La dueña de las cartas tiene algo que ver? - seriamente habló Ieran.  
  
A Shaoran no le sorprendió las palabras de su madre, después de todo era una mujer muy inteligente y poderosa. Fue ella la que le enseño mucho de lo que él sabía. La admiraba, porque a pesar de ser una mujer, durante años había cargado con la responsabilidad a la que ahora él respondía. La responsabilidad de manejar y un Clan, todo lo que con ello implicaba. La forma de ser que ahora tenía Shaoran era por su madre, se parecían mucho en cuanto algunas actitudes que tomaban, pero en otras eran muy diferentes.  
  
- Así es madre, Sakura oculta algo muy importante y lo averiguaré.  
  
- Probablemente tenga que ver con lo que los ancianos esperan - dijo Ieran con aire de reflexión y recordando la plática que tuvo con la Card Master antes de que se marchara.  
  
- Lo averiguare. Ahora debo irme lo antes posible. Le pido que se lo informe a Hannia para que este enterada.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
Shaoran se dio media vuela y se dispuso a salir. Pero al abrir la puerta la voz de su madre lo detuvo.  
  
- Shaoran - lo llamó su madre con voz calmada, que contenía cierto aire de cariño.  
  
Shaoran volvió su cuerpo y la miro. Ella tenía una mirada un poco preocupada, pero Shaoran pudo notar cierta ternura en ella, que no era muy común.  
  
- ¿Sí madre? - dijo simplemente y un poco sorprendido por los ojos de su progenitora.  
  
- Aclara tus pensamientos. Y... Cuídate mucho por favor, hijo - dijo muy suavemente.  
  
- Lo haré madre. Hasta luego, me mantendré comunicado.  
  
Salió del lugar y se fue, tratando de no encontrarse con nadie. Ieran miro el libro que leía. Una madre siente lo que le pasa a su hijo y ella sabía exactamente que le pasaba, aunque él tardaría un poco más en enterarse.  
  
Esa noche partiría a descubrir ciertas cosas que Sakura ocultaba.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se encontraba de pie observando una serie de plantas que había en el bosque en el que se encontraba. Había ido a un campamento y le asignaron buscar una planta para un experimento de la escuela, estaba seguro que en otra ocasión la había observado cerca de ahí. Iba vestido con un pans y una playera de la universidad a la que asistía, se encontraba muy concentrado en lo que hacía.  
  
De pronto le pareció sentir una energía extraña, pero fue por un instante y la ignoro, continuo con su búsqueda, internándose cada vez más en el bosque. Nuevamente sintió la energía, esta vez no la ignoro, se quedo parado observando hacia donde se sentía. Sentir esa clase de cosas era nuevo para él, hace algún tiempo empezó a sentir extrañas energías a su alrededor y cada vez se sentían más fuertes, mientras otras desaparecían.  
  
Sintió aún más fuerte la energía, se armo de valor y se dirigió hacia ella antes de que desapareciera.   
  
- Y yo que pensé que era aún muy débil - resonó una voz, haciendo que todos los animales que se encontraban cerca salieran corriendo alejándose del lugar.  
  
El chico se quedo muy quieto, como si aún no asimilará lo que acababa de escuchar.   
  
- Te hablo a ti - sonó de nuevo la voz muy grave - no soy una ilusión. Soy tu peor pesadilla.  
  
El chico rubio se quedo quieto, después comenzó a correr. En el bosque retumbaba una gran carcajada. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Corrió ágilmente por el bosque esquivando rocas y árboles, quería alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido que podía. En ese momento recordó a toda su familia, a todos y cada uno. Sus padres que siempre se preocupaban por él, su pequeña hermana que a pesar de que en ocasiones era una molestia, era una persona muy valiosa para él. No sabía el porque los recordaba en ese momento, pero en ese instante sólo quería que ellos estuvieran bien.   
  
En su loca carrera no se fijo el camino que tomo, el bosque se había vuelto muy espeso, casi no veía donde ponía los pies la gran cantidad de plantas se lo impedía. Se dirigió a un barranco, cuando se dio cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde, sentía todo su cuerpo caer, sólo cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable.  
  
- No, tú no morirás aquí - dijo la voz.  
  
El chico se sorprendió cuando dejo de sentir el aire en todo su cuerpo, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. Cuando por fin los abrió se sorprendió de verse dentro de una gran burbuja flotando en medio del aire. Ésta se fue elevando poco a poco hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, la burbuja explotó como si de una burbuja de jabón se tratara.  
  
- Tú me darás tu poder especial - dijo la voz.  
  
Frente al chico se materializaba una persona con una túnica negra y un gorro que le tapaba la cara.  
  
- ¿Mi, mi... poder especial? - dijo temblorosamente el chico.  
  
- Así es, ahora ese poder me servirá a mí - dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente. Sé que aún no lo desarrollas completamente, pero si te lo dejará podrías ser un gran estorbo. Además es más útil para mí.   
  
El chico sólo atino dar un paso atrás.  
  
- Sólo... solo te pido un favor y no me resistiré - dijo el chico tomando valor.  
  
- ¿Qué podría hacer yo por ti? - dijo el sujeto curioso.  
  
- No lastimes a mi familia, por favor - dijo el chico en forma de súplica.  
  
- Siento decirte que tu familia sufrirá el mismo destino que los demás habitantes de ésta tierra. Lo lamento pero no puedo hacer nada, y menos cuando quienes han provocado esto son ellos mismos.  
  
Lo último que el chico sintió fue un enorme dolor en el pecho y de sus ojos azules brotaron dos lágrimas, mientras caía.  
  
El hombre de la túnica puso su mano sobre el cuerpo del chico, que brillo intensamente soltando una especie de vapor que se concentró en su mano formando un cristal color azul. Miró el cuerpo del joven y luego el cristal.  
  
- Sólo faltan dos - dijo y cerró su puño con el cristal en él.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Un chico muy apuesto de cabello alborotado y ojos marrón caminaba en medio de la multitud de personas que se hallaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio, junto a otro chico de su misma estatura pero de cabellos y ojos gris, vestidos formalmente con la mirada buscaban a alguien. Shaoran sentía una energía que se encontraba a lo lejos, dedujo que se trataba de la que se encontraba en el bosque, pero extrañamente no sentía el aura de Sakura.  
  
Otro chico de ojos negros se acerco a ellos, iba con toda la cabeza vendada y un brazo enyesado. Parecía tener alrededor de 25 años.  
  
- Buenos días, señor Li, Fiang - dijo el chico con la cabeza vendada- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? - preguntó frente a ellos.  
  
- Buenos días - contestaron ambos.  
  
- Supongo que el viaje estuvo bien - dijo Shaoran - ¿cómo te encuentras Rikyu?  
  
- Bien señor, como se lo dije por teléfono no es nada grave.   
  
Los tres hombres comenzaron a caminar, Fiang era quien llevaba sus maletas y Ryu le ayudo. Entraron al auto de Rikyu.  
  
- ¿Tienes lo que te encargué? - preguntó Shaoran.  
  
- Sí señor. La casa que pidió que rentará se encuentra cerca del bosque, el auto está frente a ella, tengo la localización de las personas atacadas y tengo la dirección de la señorita Kinomoto, vive cerca de la casa rentada.  
  
- Bien, por ahora, primero iremos a instalarnos en la casa, después pasaremos a visitar a Sakura - ordenó Shaoran.   
  
- Los tres hombres llegaron a una casa enorme lujosamente decorada casualmente era de color verde. Shaoran ordeno alguna de sus cosas personales y algunos materiales para investigar. Tenía pensado después visitar a las victimas de los ataques, le darían pistas de lo que pasaba. Se concentro y sintió más cerca la energía del bosque, pero eso lo averiguaría con Sakura.   
  
En unos instantes los tres hombres partieron, Shaoran iba con Fiang en un auto muy lujoso que le había conseguido Rikyu. Mientras éste iba en uno propio. No tardaron mucho conduciendo cuando el auto de Rikyu se detuvo enfrente de un enorme edificio de departamentos, indicándole a su jefe que habían llegado, se estacionaron en un lugar cerca del edificio. Los tres se bajaron de sus autos. Era una calle muy bien cuidada, alrededor del edificio, había otros más parecidos. Por las personas que circulaban por las calles Shaoran pudo deducir que la mayoría de las personas que vivían ahí eran estudiantes. Los hombres llamaban la atención por la manera en que caminaban, que era muy recta y elegante, además de la vestimenta formal y los vendajes de Rikyu.  
  
- La señorita Sakura vive en el departamento 16 del 4to. piso - dijo Rikyu.  
  
Los tres subieron al lugar mencionado. Estando frente a la puerta llamaron repetidas veces, pero al parecer no había nadie en el hotel.   
  
- Señor, ¿qué haremos si no podemos sentir su presencia? - dijo Fiang.   
  
- Tendremos que regresar. Pero por ahora quiero visitar a las victimas de los ataques.  
  
Los tres hombres se dirigieron al hospital que Rikyu les dijo. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta visitaron silenciosamente a las victimas. Fueron dos habitaciones las que visitaron. Para buscar pistas de lo que se trataba hicieron algunos hechizos. Todo lo realizaron en absoluto silencio, para no ser descubiertos. En la cafetería del lugar, los tres explicaba lo que habían observado y descubierto para sacar sus conclusiones.  
  
- Es extraño su cuerpo esta intacto, sus funciones vitales son normales - dijo Rikyu.  
  
- Pero no tienen alma - dijo Fiang.  
  
- Lo más extraño es que también les robaron otra cosa - dijo Shaoran pensativamente.   
  
Sus acompañantes lo observaban interrogativamente.  
  
- Hay un vacío más. Hay restos de magia en los cuerpos, al parecer ellos tenían alguna clase de poder especial.  
  
Los tres quedaron pensativos.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
En China.  
  
-¿Qué? - decía sin poderlo creer una chica de precioso cabello negro.  
  
- Lo siento Hannia pero sabes que cuando toma una decisión, no hay quien lo detenga - dijo tranquilamente la señora Ieran.  
  
- ¿Pero irse tan repentinamente, sin decírmelo siquiera? Otras ocasiones por lo menos me lo informaba. - decía un poco indignada Hannia.  
  
- Es un asunto mágico y como uno de los más capacitados fue a investigar, además de que los del concilio tenían pensado mandarlo.  
  
- En ese caso también debo ir - dijo Hannia.  
  
La señora Ieran estaba sentada en la biblioteca y Hannia parada con una mirada de reflexión.  
  
- Créeme que no dudo que eres la mejor en cuanto a magia. Por algo eres su prometida. Pero no crees que de haberte necesitado te lo hubiese pedido, él mismo.  
  
- Creo que aún así podría necesitarme, así que partiré ahora mismo - dijo decida Hannia.  
  
Si su prometido tenía una misión ella tenía la obligación de ayudarle. No permitiría que nada malo le pase.  
  
- No te puedo detener, tan sólo cuídate y cuídalo - dijo la señora Ieran.  
  
Hannia salió, dejando muy pensativa a Ieran Li.  
  
Hannia salió muy determinada. Pero en el pasillo se encontró a alguien muy conocida.  
  
- ¿Mei Ling? - dijo un poco asombrada Hannia.  
  
- ¿A quién esperabas, a Buda? - dijo la chica de cabello negro.  
  
Ambas chicas se acercaron se vieron de frente con una mirada analizadora. Se observaban muy fijamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño.  
  
- ¿Y? - dijo Mei Ling.  
  
- ¿Qué deseas que te diga? - dijo Hannia con una cara de enojo.  
  
- Que me veo genial, por ejemplo - dijo Mei Ling mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Hannia quien la recibió de la misma forma.  
  
Las chicas estuvieron riendo un rato. Para quien las conocía era común verlas pelear cuando se veían, pero después se comportaban como las dos mejores amigas que eran. Y Después de que el alegre saludo paso...   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Pero también hay restos de una energía negativa, de la persona que los ataco. Lo que no me gusta es que ese poder es muy fuerte, es incluso más fuerte que los poderes de nosotros tres juntos - sentencio Shaoran con una voz extremadamente preocupada, temiendo lo peor.  
  
- Entonces es posible que otro suceso este relacionado con éste - dijo Rikyu.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran sabiendo que Rikyu tenía más información.  
  
- Hace algunos días la policía encontró a dos cuerpos y cuando pude acercarme a ellos pude notar un rastro de energía muy fuerte de un aura muy poderosa, pero esas personas estaban muertas - dijo Rikyu.  
  
- Pero porque dos están muertas y las otras dos viven, ¿qué es lo que verdaderamente buscarán? - preguntó Fiang reflexionando.  
  
Los tres se la pasaron un buen rato hablando de algunos detalles de las víctimas.  
  
- Sé quien nos podrá explicar algo de lo que pasa aquí - dijo Shaoran muy seguro.  
  
- ¿Se refiere a la señorita Sakura? - dijo Fiang.  
  
- Si Yue ataco a Rikyu tiene una explicación que darme - dijo un poco molesto Shaoran.  
  
Rikyu sólo tenía la cara de no entender nada.  
  
Cuando salieron del hospital ya era tarde comenzaba a atardecer. Los tres subieron a los autos y regresaron al edificio donde vivía Sakura. Se encontraron de nuevo frente a su puerta, pero esta vez la luz y voces adentro delataba que se encontraba ahí.  
  
Shaoran llamo a la puerta y espero.  
  
- ¡Un momento por favor! - se escucho decir del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Se abrió la puerta, pero en ese momento nadie apareció. Shaoran pudo notar el pequeño departamento arreglado femeninamente, una pequeña sala se veía al fondo, un ventanal con hermosas cortinas de un color rosa suave adornaba, fue lo que Shaoran pudo ver en ese momento. Después rápidamente una figura se paro frente a la puerta.  
  
- ¡¿Shaoran?! - dijo la voz casi infantil de Sakura llena de asombro.  
  
Después noto que tras él había dos hombres uno le pareció muy conocido y el otro no lo conoció.  
  
- ¡¿Fiang?! - dijo igual de sorprendida.  
  
Se quedo parada, su rostro era pálido, muy pálido. Sólo miraba a Shaoran a los ojos muy sorprendida y aún más porque la mirada de Shaoran no era la de siempre y no sonreía. Su mirada era de desconfianza y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Sakura sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante.  
  
- Sakurita, sentí la presencia de.... - Kero salió al reconocer la presencia del mocoso, pero en cuanto lo vio y a la mirada que le hacia a Sakura se quedo callado y flotando a un costado de la chica, también sorprendido del gesto del joven.  
  
- Sakura ¿quién es? - dijo una voz muy varonil y una figura se poso a un lado de Sakura. Volteo a ver a Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran se sorprendió mucho de ver a un hombre en el departamento de Sakura. Le dirigió una mirada mucho más molesta que la que le mostraba a Sakura y lo pudo observar mejor. Era un hombre más alto que él, vestido en forma juvenil, poseedor de una figura muy atlética y masculina. Tenía cabello castaño claro, unos ojos violetas grandes y una mirada inocente y desconcertada se veía en esos momentos, sobre todo por la mirada que le dirigía el chico que se encontraba parado en la puerta.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N. de la A.:   
  
Sakura Wen: Esta bien, sólo dejame tramar otro suceso importante y después Sakura casi no sufrirá más. Además le pone más emoción a la histora o no? Gracias por el apoyo.  
  
Celina Sosa: Has escuchado que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido? pues Hannia lo tiene bien desarrollado, además creo que se nota o no? Bueno muchas gracias por apoyarme me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo.  
  
Dani-chan: ¡Hola! Me da gusto saber que te gusta. Creo que aún le faltan algunos capitulos para que termine, pero hasta entonces me esforzaré para que les guste lo que escribo.  
  
Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, crítica, será bien recibida.   
  
Hasta pronto. Cuidense. ^-^ 


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo. 9  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
- ¿Pero qué haces aquí Mei?   
  
- ¿Acaso no te alegra? - preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, sólo preguntaba para molestarla.  
  
- Claro que sí, sólo que sabía que estabas viajando con tu esposo - dijo Hannia con un poco de malicia.  
  
- ¿Acaso no se la estabas pasando bien? - preguntó Hannia dándole codazos despacio a su amiga.  
  
Mei Ling tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
- Basta, que me haces sonrojar.  
  
- ¿Y a qué debemos la bendición de tu presencia? querida amiga - preguntó jugando Hannia.  
  
- ¿Es cierto que Sakura se encuentra aquí? Tengo muchas ganas de verla de nuevo - dijo sonriendo Mei Ling - ¿Dónde se encuentra?  
  
Observaba a su amiga y esperaba casi impaciente su respuesta.  
  
- Bueno, ella ya se marcho - dijo Hannia.  
  
- ¿Qué? y yo que tenía tantas ganas de verla y hablar con ella - dijo Mei Ling con cascaditas en sus ojos - ¿Por qué? - preguntaba mientras aún caían mares de sus ojos y golpeaba el piso con sus pies, como niña pequeña haciendo berrinche.  
  
Hannia se quedo pensativa mientas Mei hacía como niña pequeña.  
  
- Fue muy raro - dijo Hannia, atrayendo la atención de Mei.  
  
- ¿Qué fue raro? - preguntó interesada Mei.  
  
- Se fue sin despedirse de nadie, sólo de Wei y de la madre de Shaoran. Y por lo que sé se fue sin conseguir el libro que buscaba.  
  
- ¿Libro? ¿Qué libro?   
  
- No lo sabemos. Pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de estar con ella se comportaba muy raro.  
  
- ¿Raro? - cada vez Mei estaba más interesada.  
  
Hannia sonrío viendo la cara muy seria y dudosa de Mei.  
  
- No me hagas caso tal vez sean sólo imaginaciones mías.  
  
Mei volvió a sonreír otra de las características de Hannia era que era muy desconfiada y observadora, en algunos aspectos se parecía a Shaoran.  
  
- Y ¿dónde está mi primo? también quiero verlo.  
  
- Él se fue, se fue a Tokio ayer por la noche.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Él tampoco esta? - ahora suspiraba Mei, que suerte la de ella.  
  
- ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó de nuevo.  
  
- Al parecer algo muy raro esta pasando en Tokio y los del Concilio lo enviaron a investigar. Pero Shaoran no me quiso decir más, ni siquiera me lo dijo. - dijo seriamente Hannia.  
  
- Para que el mismo Shaoran vaya, debe ser importante - dijo Mei.  
  
- Así es.   
  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer mientras tanto?   
  
- Iré con él - dijo decidida Hannia.  
  
- ¿No crees que se molestaría? Ya sabes como es - Mei Ling tan sólo la miraba interesada.  
  
- Si es tan importante, podría necesitar mi ayuda y yo estaré ahí, no lo dejaré sólo - dijo firme y segura Hannia.  
  
- Veo que estas decidida ¿Cuándo partirás?   
  
- Esta tarde, espero llegar mañana en la mañana.   
  
(N. de la A. lo siento muchísimo no tengo idea de cuantas horas se hacen desde China a Japón)  
  
- Sólo cuídate y cuídalo mucho. Esta bien - le tomo las manos a su amiga.  
  
- Lo haré.  
  
- Ahora pasaré a saludar a mi tía.  
  
Se separaron y mientras Mei caminaba, recordaba que Hannia le había tomado gran cariño a Shaoran y viceversa, a pesar de sus diferencias al principio, pero lo que le gustaba de ella, era que no o dejaba sólo y sabía que Hannia era una gran persona.   
  
Sin embargo había quedado preocupada por lo que pudiese ocurrir en Tokio. Además que tal vez Shaoran iría a buscar a Sakura, qué sentirían esos dos después de reencontrarse de esa manera. Y con Hannia. En realidad nadie le había dicho a Hannia lo que paso cuando eran niños.  
  
Todo aquello se pondría muy interesante.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Sakurita, sentí la presencia de... - Kero salió al reconocer la presencia del mocoso, pero en cuanto lo vio y a la mirada que le hacia a Sakura se quedo callado y flotando a un costado de la chica, también sorprendido del gesto del joven.  
  
- ¿Sakurita quién es? - dijo una voz muy varonil y una figura se poso a un lado de Sakura. Volteo a ver a Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran se sorprendió mucho de ver a un hombre en el departamento de Sakura. Le dirigió una mirada mucho más molesta que la que le mostraba a Sakura y lo pudo observar mejor. Era un hombre más alto que él, mucho más que Sakura, estaba vestido en forma juvenil, poseedor de una figura muy atlética, masculina, aparentaba ser un poco mayor que Sakura unos 20 o 21 años. Tenía cabello castaño claro, unos ojos violeta grandes y una mirada inocente y desconcertada se veía en esos momentos, sobre todo por la mirada que le dirigía el chico que se encontraba parado en la puerta.  
  
El silencio reino en ese momento. Sakura estaba muy pálida, tenía la mirada puesta en Shaoran. Shaoran veía con una mirada muy penetrante al chico al lado de Sakura, mientras éste estaba muy desconcertado de la mirada del chico. Fiang también lo miraba desconfiadamente. Kero sólo observaba la mirada que Shaoran le lanzaba al chico de ojos violetas. Rikyu tenía una cara de confusión un tanto graciosa, pues no entendía nada.  
  
- Eh... Hola Shaoran - intento sonreír, pero la mirada del jefe del Clan Li seguía observando al chico a su lado.  
  
- Pero no se queden ahí, pasen por favor - dijo Sakura y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.  
  
Shaoran entró seguido de Fiang y Rikyu y se sentaron en el sofá que Sakura les indico. Sakura fue por un té para sus invitados acompañado de Fuu y se los entrego. Mientras tanto las miradas seguían igual. Sakura se sentó en un sillón para una persona, frente a sus tres invitados, Kero se sentó en sus piernas y Fuu estaba parado a un lado del sillón.  
  
-Ah... pero que modales los míos, Shaoran él es Fuu*, un amigo cercano de la familia - dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa y más pálida. Y... él es Shaoran Li, de quien te hable.  
  
Fuu quito su cara de impresión cuando escucho el nombre de Shaoran le sonrió e hizo una reverencia para saludarlo. Shaoran suavizo su expresión pero la mirada la mantuvo firme, sintió en el chico una energía diferente, pero familiar.  
  
- Supongo que recuerdas a Fiang - dijo Shaoran.  
  
- Sí, lo recuerdo - dijo Sakura - Hola - dijo y le dirigió una sonrisa.  
  
- Hola - contesto y le sonrió luego siguió observando a Fuu. Quien se estaba sintiendo muy incomodo por la forma que lo miraban.  
  
- Y él es Rikyu, quien investiga los casos que te había contado.  
  
Rikyu saludó e hizo una reverencia y los demás contestaron el saludo.  
  
- Shaoran - la chica llamo la atención del chico de cabello alborotado - yo - bajo un poco la mirada - siento haber regresado sin despedirme, es que...  
  
- No tienes porque disculparte, entiendo, tuviste tus razones - dijo Shaoran viéndola.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - la pregunta de Sakura fue muy directa.   
  
- Necesito hablar contigo, Sakura - su mirada se había vuelto un tanto fría.  
  
Sakura se sintió terrible sentir una mirada tan fría.  
  
- Dime - dijo sosteniéndole la mirada y sintiéndose mal.  
  
- Ayer Rikyu fue atacado, cuando fue al bosque que esta cerca de aquí.   
  
Sakura volteó a ver a Rikyu y apenas notando sus vendajes preguntó preocupada.  
  
- ¿Ésta bien?  
  
- Sí señorita, no fue nada grave.   
  
Después Sakura permaneció quieta y con un esfuerzo le sostenía la mirada a Shaoran. Y no le dijo nada, espero que él continuara.   
  
- YUE, lo atacó.  
  
- Me puedes decir ¿por qué? Sakura - Su ceño se acentúo y su mirada se volvió desconfiada.  
  
Kero se levantó, Fuu se cambió su rostro a uno más serio. Sakura bajo la mirada y no contestó.  
  
- Sakura, contéstame, ¿por qué Yue lo ataco? - su voz sonaba enojada, pero sin subir el tono.  
  
Kero flotaba dirigiéndole una mirada muy enojada a Shaoran, misma que era ignorada por Shaoran. Los demás se quedaron callados.  
  
- ¿Qué estas ocultado Sakura? - dijo un poco más fuerte Shaoran.  
  
- ¡No te atrevas a gritarle a Sakura condenado mocoso! - Kero había soportado todo pero que le gritaran a su ama no lo permitiría nunca y menos de ese mocoso superdesarrollado.  
  
Sakura se levantó en un movimiento rápido con la mirada aún en el suelo.  
  
- Kero, basta por favor - dijo muy bajito.  
  
Kero notó el tono de voz de Sakura y se quedo callado.  
  
Shaoran también se levanto, cuando Sakura vio sus pies enfrente suyo levanto un poco la cabeza, entonces Shaoran notó que tenía lagrimas en sus verdes ojos. Y con una voz quebrada y llena de culpa dijo.  
  
- Yo... lo siento, él sólo obedecia órdenes mías, en verdad lo lamento - después desvió la mirada a Rikyu, luego la bajo de nuevo y muy despacio les dijo - pero nadie debía saberlo, es mejor que se vallan, a ustedes no les incumbe esto. Por favor háganlo - dijo casi suplicando Sakura.  
  
Su fuerza había llegado al límite, lágrimas caían abundantemente.  
  
Shaoran suavizo su semblante.  
  
Pero entonces la chica entrecerró los ojos y trato de mantenerse en equilibrio, pero ya no podía y cayo de lado. Le lanzó una última mirada a Shaoran con una infinita ternura antes de cerrarlos. Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta Sakura estaba en brazos de Fuu, quien trataba de reanimarla. El pequeño cuerpo de Sakura fue llevado al sofá que se encontraba cerca. Los dos acompañantes de Shaoran se acercaron a ver que podían hacer, mientras Shaoran se había quedado parado recordando la mirada de Sakura. Sin percatarse siquiera de que era ferozmente atacado por Kero.  
  
- ¡Mira lo que ocasionaste MOCOSO!, SI ALGO LE LLEGA A PASAR TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARÁS. Si algo... si algo le llega a pasar a Sakura... - no pudo continuar su voz estaba quebrada, y se dirigió a donde yacía el cuerpo de Sakura.  
  
Apenas reaccionó Shaoran y fue a verla. Lo que vio fue a Sakura costada en el sofá mientras Fuu no le quitaba la vista de encima tomándola de la mano. Los otros acompañantes de Sakura habían ido por agua o algo que ayudarla a reanimar.   
  
Entonces fue que Shaoran se alarmo mucho más. Notó que la energía de Sakura bajaba drásticamente, su condición era grave.  
  
En ese momento Fuu se levanto la tomo en brazos, observó a Kero, que se encontraba un poco más calmado, ambos asintieron y con una manta cubrieron en cuerpo de Sakura, Kero se escondió abajo de la sabana y salieron. Los otros dos se quedaron quietos. Shaoran fue quien reaccionó.  
  
- ¿Adónde la llevas? No ves que eso no lo podrán curar los médicos - le grito Shaoran.  
  
- Lo sé - dijo el otro mientras salía con el cuerpo de Sakura.  
  
Shaoran corrió a alcanzarlo, pero el chico corría mucho más rápido, rápidamente la subió a una camioneta y se la llevo.   
  
El jefe del Clan no perdió tiempo y se fue tras él en su carro. Atrás iban Rikyu y Fiang. Pero Fiang detuvo a Rikyu.  
  
- Es mejor que te quedes, aún estas herido y no sabemos que nos espera.  
  
Dijo y se subió al carro dejándolo sólo, ni tiempo le dio de contestar.  
  
La camioneta a la que seguía Shaoran iba a una velocidad impresionante, Shaoran iba muy enojado pero lo seguía, no entendía lo que hacían. Se estaban alejando de la ciudad, él pensó que la llevarían a un doctor, pero en lugar de ello se alejaron en dirección al misterioso bosque. ¿Qué rayos hacían?   
  
La noche había caído y la luna estaba oculta detrás de muchas nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer su contenido. Uno que otro rayo se asomaban a lo lejos.  
  
La camioneta se detuvo al lado del camino cerca del bosque. Fuu bajo rápidamente y bajo el cuerpo de Sakura, lo tomo en brazos y se adentro a toda velocidad al bosque a su lado flotaba el pequeño guardián.  
  
Shaoran vio la camioneta aún prendida al lado del bosque bajo rápidamente y siguió la energía que sentí en el bosque. Pronto descubría muchas cosas.  
  
Apenas veía lo que pisaba a medida que avanzaban entre las plantas y árboles que parecían no tener intención de dejar pasar al chico, de su mano saco la esfera que convirtió rápidamente en su espada, con ella cortó algunas plantas que no lo dejaban pasar. Pronto sintió la energía cada vez más fuerte y conocida.  
  
Llego a un lugar donde no había árboles y lo que vio lo asombro mucho. Fuu se encontraba parado en posición de defensa, atrás él se encontraba el cuerpo de Sakura y Kero en su forma original tratando de reanimarla. Arriba y al frente de Fuu se encontraba una persona con una túnica que lo cubría por completo flotando. Pero aún le llamaba más la atención una semiesfera de cristal que se encontraba al lado de Sakura. Entonces reconoció la energía era la misma que sentía en sus sueños, se sentía atraído por ella. Se acerco lentamente antes de pelear quería saber que era lo que había dentro de la misteriosa burbuja, pero ésta, por la oscuridad no permitía ver lo que era exactamente, sólo podía ver que era una persona. Pero la pelea afuera había comenzado. El hombre de la túnica mando un enorme poder sobre Fuu, quien lo esquivo sin esfuerzo.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a ver.  
  
- Y lo mejor de todo eres un guerrero de Hikaru* aquí - dijo en tono burlesco.  
  
- No permitiré que le hagas daño - dijo muy seguro.  
  
Shaoran estaba impresionado de la velocidad y el poder del chico de ojos violetas y cabello castaño. Y se puso en posición de ataque.  
  
Convoco el poder del trueno, levanto su espada. Las nubes negras que cubrían el lugar comenzaron a iluminarse con los truenos que Shaoran convocó. Sostuvo la espada con ambas manos y la colocó enfrente de él. La espada brillo, en ese momento un trueno muy fuerte retumbo saliendo del cielo y del suelo a la vez, en el centro de ambos se encontraba el chico de túnica, quien no les presto la más mínima atención. Ambos truenos lo golpearon, el ruido ensordecedor del trueno se escucho y sintió su vibración. Shaoran observaba el resultado de su ataque.   
  
Grande fue su asombro al darse cuenta que su ataque no sirvió de nada. El sujeto estaba intacto sólo le dirigió una mirada, ahora el jefe del Clan Li no era importante, había asuntos que resolver con él, pero no era el lugar ni el momento, así que continuó en lo suyo con Fuu.  
  
- ¡Mocoso! - escucho la voz de Kero.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Yo me haré cargo de él - dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.  
  
- Tú no lo entiendes, su poder esta fuera de tu alcance, te vencería fácilmente - dijo muy seriamente y convencido de sus palabras.  
  
- Te encargo a Sakurita, cuídala mucho, no permitas que le pase nada - dijo Kero y sin esperar respuesta se lanzo al ataque, en ayuda de Fuu.  
  
Shaoran quería pelear, pero ahora tenía dudas de su propio poder, ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño, no tuvo más alternativa que tomar el cuerpo de Sakura en brazos y observar la pelea. El guardián del sol tenía razón, su poder era impresionante. Y él no se igualaba al que los sujetos que peleaban demostraban.  
  
Después de esquivar otro ataque, Fuu levanto sus manos al frente, mientras éstas brillaban intensamente, las separo en un rápido movimiento de ellas fue lanzada una energía en forma de semicírculo. El sujeto de la túnica no se movió y el ataque de Fuu se partió en dos al acercarse al sujeto.   
  
- Si usas técnicas tan simples no podrás ganarme - dijo la persona de la túnica.  
  
Saco de sus ropas una espada que transformo en un báculo color violeta mucho más alto que él, con un símbolo de en la parte superior, era un circulo con cuatro piedras que parecían ser diamantes rodeándolo. Al centro flotaba una pequeña bola de energía negra.  
  
- Veremos que tal peleas - dijo la voz grave del sujeto de negro.  
  
Kero se poso a un lado de Fuu, quien seguía en posición de ataque.  
  
- ¿Crees que lo podamos vencer? - preguntó Kero temiendo la respuesta.  
  
- Lo más seguro es que no, sólo jugará con nosotros - dijo Fuu.  
  
El sujeto movió un poco su báculo y de la esfera negra se proyecto un rayo de luz hacia Kero y Fuu. Éstos con mucho esfuerzo lo esquivaron.  
  
- ¿Qué haremos con Sakura? - preguntó Kero.  
  
- No lo sé, sin el hechizo es muy difícil desde el exterior, y espejo ya no resistirá más. Creo que ahora depende de ella.  
  
Su conversación fue cortada por cientos de cristales negros muy puntiagudos que se dirigían hacia ellos. De pronto todos los cristales fueron interceptados por otros cristales más claros que iban en dirección contraria.  
  
- ¡Yue! - grito Kero al ver a su amigo.  
  
El ángel de cabello plateado detuvo el ataque de los cristales, pero en cuanto éste seso Yue cayo de rodillas. Al parecer antes de que llegaran él había luchado con el hombre de la túnica.  
  
- Yue esta debilitado por la condición de Sakura - dijo Fuu.  
  
Cuando Kero se dirigía hacia el guardián lunar para ayudarlo fue golpeado por la esfera negra del báculo del sujeto. En cuanto le dio el golpe Kero cayo inconsciente en su forma falsa.  
  
- ¡Kerberos!- gritaron al unísono Fuu y Yue.  
  
Yue trato de acercarse a él, pero su debilidad se lo impedía, la esfera de energía que golpeo a Kero ahora brillaba intensamente en un color amarillo y se poso dentro del báculo del sujeto que flotaba.  
  
- No es mucha pero servirá - dijo el sujeto de la túnica.  
  
La esfera brillo de nuevo y se hizo de color negro.   
  
- Ahora te toca a ti - dijo y dirigió el báculo a Yue.  
  
La esfera se dirigió hacia Yue, pero en ese momento llego Fuu y con lo que parecía ser tan sólo su mano, la golpeo de regreso con su dueño, la esfera quedo en su lugar y el sujeto de la túnica sonrió.  
  
Shaoran apretaba su espada con una mano y con la otra sostenía a la inconsciente Sakura, con un rostro lleno de impotencia e ira hacia aquel personaje que atacaba.   
  
- Eres un digno guerrero de Hikaru - dijo el hombre de la túnica.  
  
Shaoran lejos de la batalla se sorprendió al ver que Fuu estaba volando. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas de su espalda y de ahí salían unas alas, pero no eran sólo dos sino cuatro, las superiores eran mucho más grandes que las inferiores, que eran más pequeñas pero igual de hermosas. Parecían unas alas de un ave muy finas de un color blanco brillante.  
  
Fuu tenía el ceño fruncido, si aquel sujeto mostraba todo su poder podría matarlos a todos en un momento. Trataba de recordar algo que le ayudara, pensó en su último recurso, lo usaría con tal de proteger a Sakura.   
  
Yue yacía casi inconsciente al lado de un pequeño peluche muy lastimado.  
  
- Es hora de terminar - sentenció el chico. El sujeto levanto su báculo y éste brillo muy intensamente. Fuu se sorprendió.   
  
Shaoran y todos pudieron sentir una increíble energía acumularse en el báculo del sujeto.  
  
Si ese sujeto atacaba con aquel poder él no podría hacer nada y todos morirían. Pero aún así lo intentaría no se daría por vencido fácilmente.  
  
Fuu adoptó una postura recta levanto sus manos al cielo y en ellas comenzó a brillar algo.  
  
- No, no, no - decía una pequeña voz.  
  
Shaoran se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era Sakura quien hablaba. Tenía su verde mirada puesta en la batalla que se llevaba a cabo cerca de ahí.   
  
- Sakura, ¿estas bien? - preguntó Shaoran muy bajito y con un sentimiento de culpa.  
  
Sakura le dirigió una tierna mirada a Shaoran. Después cerro los ojos.  
  
- No permitiré que a nadie de las personas que amo les suceda nada, y menos por mí - dijo Sakura.  
  
Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Shaoran se sorprendió mucho de lo que pasaba. Después de brillar su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer. Shaoran se alarmo mucho ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?  
  
La esfera de cristal también comenzó a brillar era una luz blanca, una energía cálida y agradable se esparcía por el lugar. Un as de luz se proyecto hasta el negro cielo, desapareciendo entre las nubes.   
  
El cuerpo que Shaoran tenía en brazos desapareció, en su lugar en su mano vio una carta Sakura. Shaoran dirigió su mirada a la semiesfera de cristal que se encontraba a su lado. La esfera dejo de brillar y ahora se podía observar que dentro había una persona de pie, ahora era la persona la que brillaba muy fuerte. La esfera brillo por última vez antes de hacerse mil pedazos en el aire, los fragmentos en lugar de salir disparados quedaron flotando en el aire y bajaron lentamente hasta el suelo, sin lastimar a nadie.   
  
En ese instante llegaba un muy agitado Fiang, con dos espadas en sus manos. Sintió la energía y se quedo contemplando.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Shaoran pudo ver a la persona que estaba encerrada en la esfera, y ahora que se encontraba parada viendo a los combatientes. Él pudo observar a una chica de largo cabello castaño claro ondulado, con un hermoso vestido blanco, en su mano derecha parecía sostener algo, esta parada en unas telas que parecían muy finas de un color rosa pálido. Ésta le daba la espalda.   
  
Fuu y el sujeto ahora habían dejado su pelea para observar a la persona que se encontraba parada un poco tras ellos. Fuu tenía un rostro muy alegre viendo a la chica mientras descendía al suelo, mientras la persona con la que peleaba también sonreía, y lentamente dejo caer la capucha que ocultaba su cabeza y permaneció flotando, mostrando a un chico realmente apuesto tenía ojos cafés y cabello marrón, hasta cierto punto se parecía a Shaoran. Su rostro tenía una ligera sonrisa mientras observaba a la chica.  
  
La chica incremento su energía aún más y poso sus manos al frente, con la estrella entre ellas. El símbolo de la estrella brillo intensamente, el símbolo era como dos "s" entrelazadas era: §. Transformándose en un báculo grande cristalino en su parte superior había una hermosa estrella cristalina de 7 picos, pero parecía más un copo de nieve, con un diseño complicado y con el mismo símbolo de las "s" plateado al centro.  
  
Todos están quietos observando lo que sucedía. Kero estaba despertando lentamente, mientras Yue brillaba con una tenue luz y se recuperaba lentamente. Fuu se colocó frente a la chica como brindándole protección.   
  
- ¡Pequeña! oh, es cierto no quieres que te llame así - dijo el chico de cabello marrón- dijo irónicamente el chico.  
  
Shaoran pudo observar que la espalda que el vestido dejaba descubierta, de la chica salían dos hermosas alas blancas y su cuerpo se elevaba al nivel de su ex-amigo.  
  
- O debería decir ¡Sakura!... me alegra verte tan fuerte y recuperada, lograste salir del encierro sin ayuda del hechizo - dijo transformando su báculo de nuevo en espada.  
  
- Zeshin - dijo con voz muy baja la chica.  
  
- Sólo estas consiguiendo sufrir más, querida amiga - le dirigió una tierna mirada - esta bien, si tú así lo has decidido, así será - dijo el chico.  
  
Un humo muy oscuro lo cubrió y el chico desapareció.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
* Hikaru en japones significa Luz.  
  
* Fuu significa Viento  
  
N. de la A.  
  
¡HOLA! ¿Cómo estan?  
  
Yo me encuentro feliz estoy muuuuyyy feliz ^-^ tanto que casi bailo de la emoción, 21 reviews. Ya sé, tal vez para ustedes no sea mucho y tengan más en sus historias y muy merecidamente. Pero para mí es un gran logro. No sé como agradecerles todo el apoyo recibido, más que dandoles las gracias y tratando de dar todo para que la historia les siga gustando. (Sólo espero que no me maten por lo que sigue en la historia, pero creo que después de todo les agradará)   
  
Celina Sosa: Hola Espero que este capitulo note haya desepcionado y que aún sigas con la intriga, pronto se resolverá te lo aseguro. Gracias por el review.  
  
Sakura Wen: Pues efectivamente Shaoran siente algo, pero por lo pronto esta muy confundido, pero pronto sabrá exactamente que le pasa.  
  
Undine: HOla Muchas gracias por escribir. En realidad me alienta lo que dicen. Sobre todo por ser mi primer fic, estoy muy feliz que te guste. Espero seguir recibiendo tus opiniones. BYE.  
  
CUIDENSE. Hasta pronto. 


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo. 10  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yue, Kero y Fuu sonreían, cansados de la batalla, Sakura bajo muy lentamente al suelo, Shaoran y Fiang se acercaron un poco y permanecieron quietos y callados, tan sólo observando.  
  
Shaoran entonces escucho una voz melodiosa y suave.  
  
- ¿Se encuentran bien? - dijo la chica.  
  
- Sí - contestaron los tres.  
  
- Pero tú, ¿estas bien? - preguntó Fuu, mientras sus alas desaparecían lentamente.  
  
- Eso creo - su báculo se transformo en el medallón, llamo a vuelo y sus alas desaparecieron, su cuerpo se tambaleo un poco.  
  
Fuu la tomo en brazos sin mucho esfuerzo.  
  
-Es hora de irnos - dijo Yue - es mejor que todos descansemos.  
  
Los otros asintieron. Fuu tomo el camino de regreso. Fue sólo entonces que Shaoran pudo ver a Sakura, a quien Fuu llevaba en brazos.   
  
Aunque era cargada por Fuu se veía como una chica alta, de cuerpo esbelto, su cabello era largo y castaño claro. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes que ahora estaban un poco cerrados por el cansancio. Fuu se paro frente a Shaoran y Fiang.  
  
- Creo que te debo una explicación, será mejor hablar en mi apartamento. - dijo su voz un poco débil.  
  
Shaoran sólo atinó a asentir, Fuu siguió su camino y la llevo a la camioneta en la que llegaron, junto a unos cansados Kero y Yue. Shaoran y Fiang los siguieron en sus autos.  
  
Unos cuantos rayos de sol se asomaban en el cielo, las nubes se habían ido con un cálido viento.   
  
Mientras iba en el auto Shaoran reflexionaba. Hecho un vistazo al asiento del pasajero encontrándose con la carta Sakura, era la carta espejo. Entonces, la Sakura que fue a China no era ella ¿o sí?. La energía de aquella era diferente a la que momentos antes sintió, la anterior era más débil. La que sintió después era más poderosa, más cálida y le provocó las sensaciones que le causaban el sueño, sin duda era la misma energía.   
  
Entonces el verdadero cuerpo de Sakura había estado encerrado en esa esfera, de alguna manera encontró el modo de trasladar su conciencia al cuerpo de la carta espejo para poder ir a buscarlo. Eso era lo que quería decir el espejo en su sueño. Y lo que ella fue a buscar a China era algún hechizo para liberarse, pero no lo encontró y su debilidad la obligó a regresar, por eso se desmayó el día de la fiesta. Shaoran sacaba conclusiones.  
  
Mientras tanto lo que hacía Yue era proteger su cuerpo, que se encontraba en la esfera. Ahora algunas cosas tomaban sentido pero aún había interrogantes. ¿Por qué Sakura en sus sueños le pedía ayuda? probablemente por que la necesitara, pero ¿cómo? no logro hacerle nada al sujeto de la túnica.  
  
En un momento sintió una enorme rabia, ¿cómo era posible que existieran sujetos tan poderosos? Esa energía que desprendían tanto Fuu como Sakura era muy diferente a cualquier magia que conociera. Y el poder del otro chico era aún más poderoso, pero negativa.   
  
Se sintió tan inútil cuando su ataque no le causó un sólo rasguño, no se podía comparar con ellos. Pero ¿cómo habían obtenido ese poder? ¿Se trataba de alguna clase de entrenamiento? Y pensaba su entrenamiento había sido uno de los que lo colocarían como el más poderoso. Se sentía humillado, su ataque no le hizo nada, Él el jefe del Clan Li, respetado y admirado por su poder y energía, sólo pudo observar la pelea.   
  
Apretó fuertemente el volante.   
  
Los rayos del sol comenzaban a bañar los árboles y los edificios cercanos. Los habitantes de Tokio comenzaban un nuevo día, para ser específicos un domingo. Las personas comenzaron a circular por las calles, algunos negocios abrían sus puertas al público.  
  
Una camioneta se paro enfrente de un edificio, un sujeto de aproximadamente 25 años se acercó a ella al reconocerla, iba con unos vendajes en su cabeza y con un brazo enyesado. Otra persona también se acercó muy tímidamente. Fuu salió del vehículo y extrajo a Sakura, quien en el trayecto se quedo profundamente dormida. Yukito también bajo llevando a Kero en brazos.   
  
En ese instante llegó el auto de Shaoran.  
  
La persona en cuanto reconoció a Fuu y rápidamente se acercó.   
  
- ¿Tomoyo? - preguntó Yukito al reconocerla.  
  
Era una chica del mismo tamaño que Yukito, de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello negro, que llevaba recogido en una trenza larga, vestida con una ropa muy fina.  
  
La chica observó al chico que dijo su nombre encontrándose con una gentil sonrisa de un chico de aproximadamente 25 años de cabello gris una mirada alegre cubierta con unos anteojos que reconoció a la amiga de Sakura.  
  
- ¿Joven Tsukishiro? - preguntó algo incrédula la joven Daidouji. Luego dirigió su mirada a un también asombrado muñeco de felpa. - Kero.  
  
Tomoyo les sonreía, mientras Kero por poco sale volando a abrazarla, pero recordó que no sería muy apropiado y menos encontrándose en plena calle.  
  
Luego la chica se dirigió de nuevo al chico de ojos violetas.  
  
- Fuu - miro el cuerpo - ¿Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo observó a Fuu asentir. Aunque éste tenía una cara de no reconocerla.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿qué le sucedió? - preguntó la chica acercándose para ver al cuerpo de su amiga.  
  
Fuu después de un momento reconoció a la chica y le sonrió.  
  
- Esta bien, no se preocupe señorita Tomoyo, sólo necesita descansar.  
  
- Y es mejor hablar adentro - hablo una voz masculina.  
  
Tomoyo se dio vuelta a ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Sus ojos se encontraron con tres hombres que la observaban atentamente. El del centro estaba un poco más adelante, de ojos muy serios y cabello marrón un poco alborotados. Tomoyo se impresiono al principio y después en voz asombrada preguntó.  
  
- ¿Li?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Era más de medio día y las personas de Tokio hacían sus labores, mientras otros descansaban y se divertían. Mientras en otros lugares había pequeñas riñas, otras pensaban en las actividades del día, otras más estudiaban. En fin un día normal en la vida de los habitantes de Tokio, pero no en una habitación de un edificio. Ahí todo se estaba parecía que recobraba cierto sentido.  
  
Después de las pertinentes presentaciones de los acompañantes de Li. Rikyu se había retirado a descansar un poco, Fiang lo acompaño a la casa. Yukito salió con el pretexto de que tenía algunas cosas que hacer llevándose a Kero con él. Ambos se habían recuperado y parecían preocupados por algo, pero no mencionaron nada, dejaron a Sakura a cargo de Fuu y Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura se encontraba aún dormida en su cama, con un preocupado Fuu a su lado. Al parecer la chica tenía fiebre y estaba un poco débil, Fuu le ponía y quitaba pañuelos con agua de la frente. Mientras ella tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas y respiraba con algo de dificultad.  
  
Shaoran sólo observaba, sentado en una silla un poco retirada de la cama. En ese instante entró Tomoyo llevando en sus manos otro pañuelo y dándoselo a Fuu. Fuu continuaba con su labor y mantenía una mirada preocupada por Sakura, desde que llegaron casi no había dicho nada, se limitaba a atender a Sakura.  
  
- Li, podría hablar contigo - llamó Tomoyo a Shaoran, quien simplemente se levanto de su lugar, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir, llegaron a la pequeña sala del departamento de Sakura. Tomoyo le indico que tomará asiento, mientras ella fue a preparar un té y lo colocó frente a él, mientras ella se sentaba y tenía en sus manos la taza de té.  
  
- ¿De que deseas hablar Daidouji? - dijo Shaoran observando tan solo su té.  
  
- Aún no sé lo que realmente lo que esta pasando, me gustaría saber que sabes tú de esto - dijo muy bajito.  
  
Shaoran se limitó a contar la llegada de Sakura a su casa, su extraño comportamiento en los últimos días, su regreso inesperado y el ataque. Le informó sin entrar en detalles.  
  
- Así que eso paso - dijo pensativamente Tomoyo.  
  
- Veras yo acabo de llegar ayer de Paris por las vacaciones, vine a buscar a Sakura. Ya que tenía años que no la veía, y como 6 meses que no sabía de ella. Ayer que llegué la busque y la encontré. Todo fue muy normal, pero después la noté un poco rara pero ella insistió en que estaba bien. Incluso me invitó a salir a dar una vuelta y nos acompañaron Fuu y Kero - abrió la boca para continuar pero Shaoran se le adelantó.  
  
- ¿Sabes qué es exactamente lo que ese sujeto hace aquí? - preguntó sin verla.  
  
- ¿Te refieres a Fuu?  
  
Shaoran asintió.  
  
- Ella me lo presentó como un buen amigo y una persona de mucha confianza. En el tiempo que nos comunicábamos nunca me hablo del él. Y ayer que salimos noté que él la protege mucho, incluso parecía desconfiar de los guardaespaldas que me acompañaron. Pero Sakura no me contó más.- Bajo su mirada un poco triste.  
  
Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente. Tomoyo observaba su taza de té y luego comenzó de nuevo a hablar.  
  
- Es muy extraño lo que esta pasando, Sakura esta ocultando algo - afirmó Tomoyo hablando muy bajo.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - entonces si clavo su mirada en Tomoyo. Ella seguía viendo la taza de té como si recordara.  
  
- Por la noche, tuve un mal presentimiento y pensé que su comportamiento era porque estaba enferma, por su rostro pálido, y a pesar de eso se mostraba muy alegre. Y parecía que cuando me alejaba Fuu le decía algo, y ella lo negaba. Y cuando le preguntaba ella insistía que se encontraba bien.  
  
- Pensé que sería mejor verla para confirmar que se encontraba bien, regrese aquí ya entrada la noche pero no la encontré, la busque en su trabajo, con Naoko, y a algunos vecinos, pero todos decían lo mismo. Que no la habían visto ya hace algún tiempo- hizo una pausa - siendo que en la tarde se paseo conmigo. Además dijeron algo que me intrigo aún más -hizo otra pausa aún más larga.  
  
Shaoran la observaba atentamente, tratando de relacionar todo en su mente y darle solución a todo aquello.   
  
- Dejo todo arreglado, como si tuviera pensado ir de viaje o algo así, se despidió muy alegremente de todos, les agradeció su ayuda y compañía, todos aseguraron que parecía que tardaría para regresar. Y en la noche que aún la buscaba, vi algunos rayos en el cielo y un rayo de luz, supongo que era su batalla. Por eso me preocupe y regrese aquí. Pensé que ella sabía que moriría y por eso dejo todo arreglado - suspiro - pero gracias al cielo que esta viva.   
  
¿Entonces Sakura sabía lo que pasaría y pensaba que en la batalla moriría? ¿Pero por qué aquel sujeto se alejo y no continuo peleando? Si lo hubiera hecho seguramente todos habrían muerto, si la lucha continuaba. Pero que relación tenía Sakura con ese sujeto de ojos violetas. Pero en cuanto Sakura despertara tendría las respuestas.  
  
- Por ahora Fuu dice que la condición de Sakura es buena - dijo como consuelo Tomoyo que jugaba un poco con su té el cual ya estaba muy frío.  
  
- ¿Pero entonces por qué tiene fiebre si...?- la pregunta de Shaoran se interrumpió por la voz de Fuu.  
  
- Su cuerpo se esta adaptando al nivel de magia que incremento - dijo el chico de ojos violetas y cabello castaño. Que en ese instante llevaba un recipiente de agua y algunos pañuelos en las manos. Fuu estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.  
  
Shaoran se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado. Camino decididamente para encontrarse de frente con Fuu, éste retrocedió un paso ante la penetrante mirada del Jefe del Clan Li. Después su rostro de mostró serio.  
  
- Me gustaría saber quien eres tú y qué relación tienes con Sakura.  
  
- ¿Por qué ustedes y el sujeto del bosque tienen tanto poder? ¿Porqué su energía es diferente? - Shaoran comenzaba a subir el volumen de su voz. Todo aquel asunto lo estaba hartando, eran demasiadas interrogantes y quería respuestas.  
  
Fuu permaneció callado sólo enfrentándolo con la mirada.  
  
- Li, por favor ten calma - dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada por el tono utilizado por Shaoran y se paro a un lado de él.  
  
Shaoran seguía con la mirada clavada en los ojos violetas de Fuu, como tratando de leer su mente.   
  
Hasta cierto punto eso era lo que intentaba.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo Fuu y desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Tomoyo.  
  
- Ella no me ha dado autorización para decírselo. Todas sus preguntas sólo las puede responder Sakura - dijo hablando con voz baja.  
  
Tomoyo le miró como si le comprendiera, Shaoran no dijo nada y entró a la habitación de Sakura.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Shaoran entro a la habitación ella estaba ahí en su cama, cubierta de suaves sabanas color rosa y blanco. Ahora su rostro esta más tranquilo, su respiración era pausada y parecía que dormía. La fiebre ya había pasado. Fue entonces que Shaoran pudo verla bien. Su cabello se esparcía por la blanca almohada, era castaño claro y un poco ondulado. Su piel era blanca, su boca era pequeña, sus ojos estaban cerrados dejando ver sus rizadas y largas pestañas, era una chica muy hermosa.   
  
Shaoran se sentó a su lado, estaba un poco confundido, era ella a quien veía en sus sueño, la misma estrella y el símbolo que en la batalla ella usó. No supo el porqué pero levantó su mano y le acarició el cabello y después toco su frente, para confirmar que no tenía fiebre, en lugar de eso sintió una piel muy suave y tersa. En ese momento Sakura cerró más fuertemente los ojos como si fuera a despertar.  
  
Shaoran se retiro rápidamente de su lado y espero a que se despertará. Pero Sakura frunció un poco el ceño, después su rostro volvió a calmarse y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.  
  
Shaoran la observo y se sentó otra vez retirado de ella, pensaba tratando de dar solución a todo. Recordaba su sueño, entonces recordaba que la veía en un espejo, ¿Pero por qué ese sujeto Fuu no la ayudo entonces? Algunas cosas no encajaban.  
  
Afuera de la habitación.  
  
- Señorita Tomoyo será mejor que vaya a descansar la noto un poco cansada.  
  
- No se preocupe Fuu, estoy bien sólo quiero saber que mi amiga lo esta.  
  
- No tiene de que preocuparse, ella estará bien en unas cuantas horas y no creo que cuando despierte le guste verla cansada.  
  
Tomoyo lo miró. Mientras estaban en la cocina y ella lo observaba servir un nuevo té para ella, ya que el anterior se había enfriado.  
  
- ¿En verdad no me puedes decir nada? - dijo desilusionada Tomoyo.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo Fuu y se sentó frente a ella.  
  
- Entiendo, sólo estas respetando su voluntad. Pues si no nos ha querido mencionar nada es por algo.  
  
- Gracias por comprender - le dirigió una mirada agradecida.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
En algún lugar...  
  
Un lugar muy oscuro, sólo después de que los ojos se adapten se podría ver algo de lo que había alrededor, lo siguiente que se sentía era un penetrante frío que parecía traspasar la piel y llegar a los mismos huesos, sintiendo que éstos también se congelaban. Al mirar alrededor, una paisaje terrible. Suelo seco, quebrado por la erosión, señales que alguna vez hubo vida en aquel lugar, un hueco que parecía albergar alguna vez un río. Árboles secos, tan sólo reconocibles por ramas secas. En el cielo no se ve nada, la visión es muy pobre ya que una terrible neblina blanca cubre todo. Nadie podría sobrevivir en semejante lugar.  
  
Una especie de torre que se levanta en el centro de aquel lugar, en cuya cima hay un objeto gigante sin forma definida. Sólo se pueden reconocer una enorme puerta negra con un símbolo en el frente. A los lados 2 temibles estatuas que parecen custodiarlo. Dos enormes gargolas con un terrible rostro.  
  
El chico de ojos cafés y cabello marrón aparecía en un lugar muy peculiar, era de un color blanco, las paredes y techo eran blanco con pequeños símbolos como adorno, el mismo de su báculo, que ahora llevaba como espada y en su empuñadora tenía el símbolo. Todo en aquel lugar tenía en aquel raro símbolo de la de un círculo rodeado por los cuatro diamantes y al centro una esfera negra. Era un lugar muy bien decorado y arreglado.  
  
Se quitó la túnica tirándola a un lado.  
  
De la nada tras él apareció una sombra que parecía ser un hombre. Que en un movimiento rápido lo tomo del cuello, estrangulándolo. El chico de cabello marrón encendió su aura oscura y le dio un codazo logrando así soltarse de aquel ataque. La sombra se aparto un poco.  
  
- ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer? - dijo el chico de cabello marrón.  
  
- ¿Es lo que yo debería preguntarte? ¿no crees? Hermano - dijo la sombra acentuando la palabra hermano.  
  
- Yo sólo cumplo los deseos de él - dijo el chico viendo a la sombra que se ocultaba entre una nube gris.  
  
- ¡No deben interferir con el destino! - sonó muy fuerte la voz de la sombra que era masculina y a la vez hueca y provocaba miedo a cualquiera que la escuchara, pero a Zeshin no le causaba nada.  
  
- No te metas en lo que no te importa - dijo el chico.  
  
- Sólo por esta vez no le diré a ÉL lo que hiciste, aunque te aseguro que lo sabe. Pero no te metas con los elementos que faltan. - dijo la sombra.  
  
- No me meteré con los elementos. NO te atrevas a atacarme de nuevo - amenazó el chico.  
  
La sombra desapareció mientras pensaba que le faltaba poco para recuperar todo su poder y entonces se vengaría de su "querido" hermano.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que será esta noche?   
  
- Sí.  
  
- Pero Sakurita esta aún muy débil, ¿crees que lo soporte? - preguntaba preocupado, el ahora enorme guardián del Sol.  
  
- No te preocupes lo hará, ahora debe estar mejor. Recuerda que Fuu dijo que era sólo cuestión de que su cuerpo se adapte - dijo el ángel de ojos plateados.  
  
- Esta bien, será mejor avisarle a Sakurita y a Fuu.  
  
- Bien, vamonos - dijo el ángel y comenzó a volar seguido del guardián de ojos dorados.  
  
Ambos salieron volando del bosque donde había sido la batalla, dirigiéndose al departamento de Sakura.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
¡Hola! ¡Hola!  
  
Como se habrán dado cuenta he decidido meter a otros personajes en la historia, para darle un poco más de emoción. ¿Y... les gusta la idea?  
  
Celina Sosa: La verdadera Sakura apareció.  
  
Sí, esto se pone mejor (creo) ^-^ . Espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios y opiniones. Hasta pronto.  
  
SaKuRa wEn: Gracias por tu comentario me pone feliz. Además creo será aún más emocionante lo que sigue. Les tengo preparadas más sorpresas ^-^. Hasta pronto.  
  
Undine: Trataré de ver tus fics, (si es posible hoy mismo) Es que he estado algo ocupada, pero lo intentaré. Gracias por escribir.  
  
Dani-chan: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review ^-^. Espero haberte dejado aún más intrigada. Pero verás que dentro de poco todo se sabrá. Me alegro que te guste y espero tus opinones sobre la historia. Bye.  
  
Es todo por ahora. Cuidense, hasta luego. 


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
Escuchaba unos fuertes golpes, primero eran esporádicos y bajitos de volumen y después eran más y más fuertes. Poco a poco unos hermosos ojos marrones se abrieron con mucha pesadez. Le costo un enorme trabajo mantenerlos abiertos. Poco a poco se fue ubicando, ¿dónde estaba?, Recorrió con la vista toda la habitación, que se encontraba a oscuras, al parecer ya había anochecido. Era una pequeña sala color blanco, decorada sencillamente en tonos bajos. Se había ido a descansar ahí después de un rato de esperar a que Sakura despierte. Seguían los irritantes toques.  
  
Le costo un poco de trabajo levantarse sentía un increíble sueño, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, como pudo se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta del pequeño lugar. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a una chica conocida.  
  
- ¿Daidouji? ¿Qué pasa? - dijo el chico.  
  
- Hola Li, sólo vengo a ver si Sakura ya despertó.  
  
- No lo sé, me quede dormido - dijo el chico con un dolor de cabeza por el sueño, era raro se había acostumbrado a no dormir mucho y en ese momento tenía mucho sueño. Se dirigió a prender las luces.  
  
Mientras Tomoyo se dirigía ya había abierto la habitación de Sakura. Se quedo parada. Shaoran la volteó a ver algo sorprendido del acto. Luego también miro dentro de la habitación, encontrándose...  
  
- No está - dijo Tomoyo, mientras buscaba en la cocina y se asomaba al baño. ¿Dónde pudo ir si esta enferma? ¿Y Fuu?   
  
En ese momento Shaoran perdió todo el sueño, prendió rápidamente la luz de la habitación y vio la cama, la que se encontraba bien arreglada y vio un papel. Se dirigió hacia él, lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Queridos amigos:  
  
Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento. Espero que sean felices en sus vidas y que las disfruten al lado de los que quieren. Sean muy felices. Tomoyo, mi gran amiga, sé que serás una diseñadora muy famosa y feliz. Shaoran por favor haz muy feliz a Hannia y a tu familia se lo merecen. Sólo espero que me perdonen por todo. Por favor no intenten buscarme, será en vano.  
  
Los ama  
  
Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿Qué es eso Shaoran? - dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ver lo que Shaoran tenía en manos.  
  
Shaoran se encontraba muy asombrado por lo que acababa de leer. Tomoyo lo observaba preocupado. Shaoran le dio a Tomoyo el papel y salió corriendo del lugar, tal vez si actuaba pronto la podría encontrar.  
  
Mientras Tomoyo leía una y otra vez la nota, sin poder creerlo. Qué significaba todo aquello. Lo que decía en esa nota, es como si se estuviera despidiendo, como si jamás fuese a regresar, estaba muy confundida.  
  
Shaoran se dirigió a la casa donde se encontraban Rikyu y Fiang. Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, hubiera pedido que ellos vigilaran el lugar. Pero ahora eso no importaba, tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar. Necesitaba respuestas y ella era la única que las tenía.  
  
Rikyu y Fiang estaba asombrados, el Jefe del Clan Li parecía león enjaulado, estaba más que molesto consigo mismo y con toda esa situación. Se había dado cuenta que Sakura había usado a la carta sueño para dormirlo tan profundamente, siendo un hechicero, sin duda su poder había aumentado muchísimo para llegar a tal grado.   
  
Mando a Fiang y Rikyu a buscarla por todos lados en terminales de trenes, de autobuses, de aviones, etc. Sabía que ella estaba ocultando su poder, así que era una de las pocas maneras de localizarla. Mientras tanto él utilizaría un hechizo, buscando a las cartas Sakura. Seguramente se las había llevado, por lo pronto era todo lo que se le ocurría.  
  
No la perdería de nuevo, había cosas que aclarar.  
  
Pero ahora extrañamente recordaba su sueño, la sensación que tenía al acercarse a ella. Sabía que Sakura le estaba ocultando muchas cosas, pero por alguna razón sabía que necesitaba de su ayuda, en el sueño que tuvo la última vez, ella se la pedía. Algo grave debía estar pasando, y ella lo ocultaba. Dejo de pensar en todo aquello para concentrarse en el hechizo, tardaría un poco de tiempo, pero por ahora era todo lo que podía hacer.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- ¿Cuánto falta? - pregunto la chica.  
  
- Aproximadamente una hora - dijo un chico de ojos violetas.  
  
4 figuras se veían en medio del bosque, que fue escena de la batalla de la noche anterior. La luna brillaba en toda su intensidad, tanta que iluminaba perfectamente el lugar donde se encontraban. Los árboles se movían y sonaban al ritmo de un frío viento que se sentía en aquellos instantes.  
  
Sakura se encontraba viendo las estrellas, sentada en una piedra, estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido color rosa pálido y sobre él un abrigo blanco que la protegía del frío. Kero estaba sentado a su lado, esperando. Fuu se encontraba observando el cielo. Y Yukito estaba con un semblante serio, muy raro en él, recargado en un árbol cerca de ahí.  
  
Sakura que observaba el cielo, desvió la mirada a Yukito, su semblante era muy serio muy raro en él. Lo miró tristemente y bajo la mirada, escondiéndola entre sus sedosos cabellos castaños.  
  
- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento Yukito, pero no tienes por que hacerlo - dijo en voz baja y muy melancólica.  
  
Yukito se dirigió hacia Sakura, se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Sakura..., por favor no te sientas triste - dijo muy suavemente.  
  
- Recuerda que yo lo he elegido, no me has obligado a nada - siguió hablando.  
  
- Pero... pero, estas dejando atrás a tus amigos, tus estudios, tu vida... - dijo Sakura sintiéndose muy culpable, mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su blanca piel.  
  
- Es mi deber, como guardián de las cartas Sakura, como tu guardián y más importante aún... como tu amigo - quito los cabellos que cubrían la cara de Sakura y la obligo a verlo, mientras él sonreía - recuerda que pase lo que pase estaré contigo, no es tu culpa.  
  
- Por favor sonríe, no me gusta verte así, veras que todo saldrá bien - dijo dándole ánimos a su amiga.  
  
Sakura le sonrió, como agradeciéndole todo.  
  
- Gracias... Yukito - dijo muy bajito.  
  
En ese instante sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro, volteo a ver a Fuu, quien también le sonreía como dándole ánimos.  
  
- Vamos Sakura, nos gusta verte alegre - dijo la voz de Kero, mientras le sonreía.  
  
- Gracias amigos - dijo la chica regalándole a sus amigos una tierna sonrisa.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- La encontré.  
  
Shaoran se paro del lugar donde estaba realizando el hechizo, ahora sabía donde estaban. Ahora se dirigía hacia su auto a encontrarla.  
  
Tomoyo, quien había seguido a Shaoran y estaba vigilando la casa, se había dado cuenta de que los acompañantes de Li se habían marchado pero él no. Así que decidió esperar a que saliera, en realidad no se había atrevido a ir a verlo, por la forma que salió del departamento de Sakura, estaba muy enojado.  
  
Shaoran salió rápidamente de su casa y se fue en su auto. Tomoyo lo iba a llamar, pero no lo alcanzo, se subió rápidamente a su auto y lo siguió, tal vez él sabía donde estaba. Y no iba a permitir que a Sakura se vaya así. Quería saber lo que estaba pasando.  
  
:::::::::::::::   
  
- Es hora - dijo Fuu.  
  
Sakura se levanto de donde estaba sentada, Yukito se transformo en Yue. Kero estaba listo.  
  
Fuu fue al centro del bosque con muy serio.   
  
- Ahora sólo esperen por favor - dijo el chico de ojos violetas.  
  
Fuu se paro y cerró los ojos, de su cuerpo comenzó a brotar un aura violeta, comenzó a hacerse un pequeño remolino frente a él del mismo color. Un pequeño viento se sintió en el lugar, pero a diferencia del anterior éste era más cálido y agradable. Susurro algunas palabras, levanto un poco sus manos y como si pudiera tocar el remolino lo tomo y lo puso en posición vertical, hizo sus manos hacia sus costados en un movimiento suave, mientras el tamaño del remolino aumento.  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura, Kero y Yue observaban al chico muy atentamente.  
  
Fuu susurro otras palabras, el remolino tomo un color claro casi blanco, como si tuviera vapor dentro que giraba muy rápidamente, entonces Fuu cambio de posición y se dirigió a los que observaban.  
  
- Esta listo, vamonos - dijo Fuu con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras los otros dos estaban algo serios.  
  
- ¿Quién ira primero? - preguntó Fuu.  
  
- Kero - dijo Sakura.  
  
Al guardián no le hizo gracia la orden, pero hizo caso y se poso frente al remolino. Metió una pata dentro del remolino, volteó a ver a su ama, que le sonreía y movió la cabeza asintiendo. Kero suspiro y se metió en el remolino, desapareciendo en él. El remolino brillo en color violeta, y nuevamente paso a un color blanco, la transportación se había realizado.  
  
- Yue - dijo Sakura.  
  
Yue sólo la observó con su misma actitud de siempre.  
  
- ¿No crees que sería mejor que vayas primero? - preguntó muy serio Yue.  
  
- Iré después de ti - dijo Sakura sonriéndole.  
  
Yue no insistió más se metió en el remolino. Una vez que sus alas estuvieron dentro, el remolino volvió a brillar en un tono violeta y regreso al blanco.  
  
Sakura sólo veía a sus guardianes desaparecer, ahora era su turno.  
  
- Sakura ¿estas bien? - preguntó Fuu.  
  
- Claro porque no habría de estarlo, los veré a mi familia de nuevo - dijo y sonrió.  
  
Volteó a ver la ciudad de Tokio, sonrió melancólicamente. Luego vio el rostro de Fuu, quien sólo la observaba. Le regalo una sonrisa mucho más abierta y se paro frente al remolino.  
  
- Vaya, vaya. La pequeña huye de aquí - dijo una voz que resonaba en todo el lugar. Fuu adoptó una posición de defensa.  
  
Sakura se dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz.  
  
- Zeshin ¿Qué quieres? - grito Sakura.  
  
- No lo permitiré que huyas - dijo la voz.  
  
Frente a ellos la figura de un hombre apareció. De cabello marrón y preciosos ojos café, alto, vestido de manera juvenil, con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color.   
  
- ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó Sakura haciéndole frente a su ex amigo.  
  
- ¿No lo sabes? Sigues siendo muy ingenua. - dijo muy bajito, acercándose a ella.  
  
Pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que Fuu se interpuso.  
  
- El guardián de Hikaru, vaya esto se pondrá interesante - dijo muy sarcásticamente.  
  
- Sakura, por favor vete - dijo Fuu.  
  
- ¿Qué? No te voy a dejar solo - afirmo la chica.  
  
- No, no lo harás - dijo Zeshin con un movimiento de su mano envió un rayo al remolino.  
  
- ¡Shield! - dijo casi en susurro Sakura, impidiendo que le hiciera daño.  
  
- Parece que te has recuperado, bien pequeña - dijo el chico de negro.  
  
- Pero aún no te has recuperado por completo, ni tu guardián de Hikaru, así que no tienen oportunidad ¿Por qué no simplemente se entregan? Y todo terminará, ni siquiera los guardianes de la carta Sakura los podrán ayudar, no pueden regresar - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y cruzando los brazos.  
  
Fuu cerró los puños, sabía que tenía razón. Todavía no recuperaban toda su fuerza y mientras tuviera abierto el portal no podía hacer mucho, consumía mucha energía.  
  
- Sakura por favor márchate, yo estaré bien no te preocupes, verás que te alcanzaré - dijo el chico de ojos violetas casi rogándole.  
  
- No lo haré, si tu no vienes conmigo - dijo Sakura poniéndose a su lado.  
  
Fuu la miró como rogándole que se vaya. Ella simplemente le sonreía para darle confianza, aunque en ese momento ella también dudaba.  
  
De la espada surgió el báculo de Zeshin. Sonreía maliciosamente a las personas que tenía enfrente, ahora tenía la oportunidad de ganar y terminar con todo de una sola vez. Dio un salto limpio hacia atrás, cayendo parado a cierta distancia de ellos. Quería alejarlos del portal.  
  
Su báculo brillo muy fuerte, los 4 diamantes brillaron y la pequeña esfera comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma. Fuu estaba con el ceño fruncido, ese sujeto no estaba jugando.  
  
Sakura se anticipo a su ataque.  
  
- Earthy, firey, windy, watery, ataquen - utilizo las cartas más poderosas que tenía.  
  
Las cuatro figuras salieron atacar directo a su objetivo, atacando por distintos puntos.  
  
Shaoran iba ya hacia el bosque, sintió el poder de las cartas Sakura ahora sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Llego al bosque, dejo su auto a un lado de la carretera. Sintió que dentro del bosque el poder negativo de la noche anterior se incrementaba de manera alarmante, mientras los del chico Fuu estaba débil y cada vez era mayor la debilidad, el de Sakura era muy bajo. Se alarmó. Aquel sujeto los estaba atacando y con aquel poder fácilmente acabaría con ellos.   
  
- Sakura - susurraba mientras brincaba entre las ramas de los árboles.  
  
Cuando llego al lugar de la pelea, se sorprendió al ver aquello.  
  
Las cuatro cartas atacaban ferozmente a su adversario. Mientras éste simplemente reía y no le hacían absolutamente nada. Sakura y Fuu simplemente veían todo muy preocupado.  
  
- Tus cartas aún están débiles, debes saberlo, ¿por qué las arriesgas? - dijo Zeshin.  
  
- Earthy, firey, windy, watery, regresen - dijo Sakura.   
  
Zeshin tenía razón.  
  
En ese instante un enorme rayo tomo desprevenido al ex amigo de Sakura. Se levanto una gran cantidad de humo.  
  
- ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto muy angustiada Sakura.  
  
Pero Shaoran estaba más atento al resultado de su ataque. Después sintió que el aura de su enemigo bajo un poco.  
  
- Fuu - grito Shaoran llamando su atención - llévatela de aquí, yo lo detendré - ordenó.  
  
- Esta bien - dijo Fuu.  
  
- ¿Qué...? ¡No! - dijo Sakura.  
  
Mientras tanto el humo se había desvanecido y la figura de Zeshin aparecía. Parecía intacto y sonreía satisfecho, después se dio vuelta para encontrarse a Shaoran de frente.  
  
- El jefe del Clan Li, vaya, vaya que sorpresa. Tengo cuentas que arreglar contigo, pero ahora no es el momento - dijo y se volteó a ver a los otros dos.  
  
Fuu tomo a Sakura de la cintura, mientras ésta se resistía.  
  
- ¿Qué haces Fuu? ¡Suéltame! - dijo y grito, mientras observaba a Zeshin y a Shaoran. Otra vez para Sakura todo pasaba muy lentamente. Se resistía como podía, para no irse. Mientras Fuu la jalaba.  
  
- No crees que te confías demasiado - dijo Shaoran.  
  
Entonces fue cuando Zeshin se dio cuenta que estaba herido, su brazo derecho sangraba abundantemente.  
  
- Esto no es nada, me hiciste algo mucho peor. Y aquello no lo perdonaré - dijo se dio media vuelta y la esfera negra de su báculo se convirtió en una flecha negra que fue directo al corazón de Shaoran. Zeshin sonreía maliciosamente.  
  
- ¡Shield! - grito Sakura. Mientras internamente rezaba para que eso detuviera.  
  
La carta obedeció a su ama, formándose de nuevo ahora frente a Shaoran.  
  
La flecha choco contra el escudo, mientras Shaoran tomaba posición de defensa.   
  
Un helado viento cubrió el lugar. Mientras Zeshin sonreía.   
  
Shaoran quiso moverse del lugar, sin embargo cuando lo intentó, no lo consiguió. Estaba siendo sujetado por hilos casi invisibles que no lo dejaban mover.  
  
- Los engañe - dijo Zeshin y su aura aumento de golpe.  
  
- ¿QUEÉ?  
  
El escudo que tenía una apariencia de un cristal traslucido comenzó poco a poco a romperse, dejando pasar al arma.  
  
Sakura vio como aquella flecha negra atravesaba el cuerpo de Shaoran. Mientras éste apenas logro moverse un poco para impedir que la flecha le atravesara el corazón.   
  
Los ojos de Shaoran se desviaron a los de Sakura, mientras sentía la herida en su pecho. Le regalo una mirada y dijo unas palabras que nadie escucho. Sakura sintió pasar todo muy lentamente, mientras dejo de oponerse a Fuu. Cosa que aprovecho el de ojos violetas para tomarla en brazos y llevada dentro del portal. Mientras el corazón de Sakura latía fuertemente, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, un gran dolor cubrió todo su cuerpo.   
  
Lo último que vio antes de entrar en el portal fue el cuerpo de Shaoran cayendo pesadamente con la flecha en su cuerpo. Un grito con un gran dolor se escucho en todo el bosque y hasta los lugares más alejados.  
  
- ¡SHAORAN! ¡NO!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N. de la A. ¡Hola!  
  
Sólo diré que... espero sus opiniones.  
  
Undine: Sip, estoy tratando de mejorar a cada capitulo, o por lo menos lo intento y que me dejen sus opiniones me ayuda mucho. Gracias por escribir.  
  
Karenn: ¡Hola! Gracias, en este sitio preferí irme un poco más lento pero faltan unos cuantos para llegar a donde esta el otro. Pronto estará el siguiente capitulo. Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir.   
  
Celina Sosa: No te preocupes, pronto muy pronto. No deseperes, sólo estoy tratando que quede muy bien, por eso tarda. Espero tu opinión de este capitulo.  
  
Sakura Wen: Listo, ahora si me apure. Aún pienso meter a más, pero en unos cuantos capitulos más. Gracias por el review, espero tu opinión.  
  
Hasta pronto. Cuídense. 


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12  
  
Hola. Gusto en saludarlos de nuevo. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, como siempre espero que les guste.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Después de entrar el portal se comenzó a cerrar.   
  
- ¡No! - grito Zeshin y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al portal, pero antes de que llegara el portal desapareció.  
  
- No, no, se fue - estaba furioso.  
  
Una risa muy fuerte se escucho.  
  
- Ves hermanito, no puedes cambiar el destino. Es inevitable - dijo la voz después de reír un rato.  
  
Una sombra apareció frente a él.  
  
- Tenemos 6 de los siete elementos, sólo falta uno y tu jugando con ellos. Además uno te logro hacer daño, necesitas entrenar - se escuchaban sus carcajadas burlonas - Sabes que todo tiene un tiempo, y el suyo no es ahora - habló más serio.  
  
Zeshin volteo a ver el cuerpo inerte de Shaoran tirado.  
  
- Él también tiene un destino que cumplir - dijo la sombra y se acerco a Shaoran - por lo menos no lo mataste.  
  
- No, pero en menos de 24 horas morirá, y nadie lo podrá evitar - sonrió para sí mismo - el destino sí puede ser cambiado, levantó su báculo y la flecha negra volvió a ser esfera y regreso a su lugar en el báculo.  
  
- Haz lo que quieras, pero ahora "ÉL" nos ha llamado, debemos ir - dijo la sombra.  
  
- Esta bien, vamos.  
  
Ambos desaparecieron, dejando sólo un charco de sangre, que en cuanto Zeshin despareció se evaporo.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Tomoyo se encontraba muy desesperada, pensó que se había perdido en aquel espeso bosque, hasta donde siguió el auto de Li. Apenas podía caminar. Entonces vio un lugar a lo lejos donde parecía no haber árboles, rápidamente se dirigió ahí. Lo que se encontró la horrorizo.  
  
- ¿Li? - grito y se acerco al cuerpo de su ex compañero de primaria. Estaba cubierto de sangre y una herida enorme en su pecho, se alegro de sentir su pulso.  
  
Sin pensarlo, saco su celular y marco a sus guardaespaldas y a una ambulancia.  
  
En menos de 5 minutos y como pudieron llegaron al lugar, se llevaron a Shaoran al hospital más cercano.  
  
Mientras tanto Tomoyo se movía rápido. Mando a sus guardaespaldas a buscar a los acompañantes de Li, su familia debía estar enterada de lo que paso.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
En algún lugar...  
  
Era una especie de colina, con hermosos y frondosos árboles, que daban frutos de formas muy raras y colores variados. El cielo era totalmente azul, el pasto era de un verde hermoso. A lo lejos se veían muchas flores, parecía que las plantaban en ese lugar, eran hermosas y el ambiente desprendía un olor muy agradable, había una sensación de bienestar, muy cálido. Del otro lado un poco más cerca se veía una especie de Palacio blanco, y a su alrededor había muchas casitas. El sitio era como el de un cuento de hadas.  
  
En un lugar parecido a un pastizal y bajo la sombra de un árbol Sakura abría sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose de frente a sus guardines que la veían preocupados.  
  
- Sakurita, ¿estas bien? nos habían preocupado, tardaron mucho - dijo Kero.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto serio Yue.  
  
- Si lo estoy ¿y Fuu? - dijo y luego buscó a Fuu.  
  
Kero tenía una gota en la cabeza.  
  
- Estas sobre él - dijo Kero.  
  
- ¿Eh? - vio hacia abajo y efectivamente estaba sobre el pobre chico.  
  
- Fuu ¿estas bien? - pregunto la chica de ojos verdes.  
  
- Si - dijo levantándose.  
  
- Yo lamento no haberte obedecido - dijo Fuu con mucha pena en su voz y bajando la mirada.  
  
Entonces Sakura recordó todo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer más, y que frente a ella caía inconsciente Fuu. Yue se apresuró a no dejarlo caer, Kero puso su lomo y lo deposito ahí.  
  
- Vamos, allá podrá descansar, vamos Sakura - dijo Yue  
  
Sakura asintió y se abrazo de Yue, mientras éste levantaba el vuelo. Estaba muy cansada como para volar.  
  
- Sí - contesto Kero y comenzó a volar junto a ellos  
  
Sakura iba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero prefirió no llorar.  
  
- Sakura ¿pasa algo? - preguntó Yue, que había visto la conducta tan rara de su ama.  
  
- Yue... - dijo Sakura.  
  
- Estarás bien - dijo Yue mientras aterrizaba cerca de la enorme puerta del palacio.   
  
Era un palacio impresionante, era totalmente blanco, con algunos bordes plateados, era totalmente liso por fuera y una que otra piedra en forma de diamante la adornaban. Del centro caían graciosamente unas enredaderas llenas de flores blancas y rosas rosadas. La puerta era custodiada por dos enormes leones muy parecidos a Kero, pero tenían 4 alas y eran de cristal Era un lugar precioso.  
  
Las hermosas puertas se abrieron. Inmediatamente después Sakura esta abrazada a una mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos, otras personas más veían al grupo recién llegado.  
  
- Sakura ¿qué pasa? - la voz melodiosa de una mujer hablo.  
  
Sakura simplemente se hundía más en su pecho y decía en un susurro.  
  
- Mamá...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Era temprano, en la mañana. Una día más para toda la población de Tokio, la rutina de siempre, responsabilidades, problemas que solucionar, preocupaciones sin sentido alguno (en la mayor parte de los casos), en fin, un sin número de cosas.  
  
Por las ventanas de una habitación se colaban estelas de la luz del sol, iluminando un poco aquel lugar. Ese lugar que muchas personas nunca desearían visitar y uno de los objetivos de infinidad de consejos y cuidados quieren evitar. Era una habitación de hospital, por muy buen decorada y arreglada que este, siempre será deprimente, sobre todo si alguna persona lo ocupa.  
  
Era una habitación blanca, tenía un ambiente frío a pesar de que hay calefacción. Un sonido inunda el ambiente, un sonido que es intermitente, que anuncian que un corazón late, que la persona que lo posee vive... aún.  
  
Una persona en una cama cubierta por sabanas blancas, se encuentra respirando con dificultad, su rostro es sereno y parece que duerme.   
  
Aquella tranquilidad acaba cuando un hombre vestido de blanco entra a la habitación seguido de una enfermera con sus clásicas vestiduras blancas. Era un médico reconocido en Tokio, tenía mucha experiencia, era el actual director del hospital, pero le gustaba atender a los pacientes, siempre es muy alentador saber que ayudas a las personas a seguir viviendo.  
  
Este caso en particular le había llamado la atención, no era común. Ahora el paciente parecía dormir, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo se iban debilitando, sus signos vitales comenzaban a ser cada vez más débiles y no encontraba la razón de tal condición. Durante la noche se hicieron toda clase de estudios al cuerpo y simplemente no se lo explicaban. El cuerpo había sido atravesado con algo que no pudieron identificar. Pero a pesar de que cuando lo encontraron estaba bañado en sangre, después ninguna gota de sangre salía de la herida, parecía como si por sí misma se estuviese curando poco a poco, todos los órganos que habían sido afectados estaban sanando. Y lo peor de todo es que la vida del chico se extinguía. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a ese chico? La enfermera sólo lo observaba con profundo pesar, siendo un chico tan apuesto y los pronósticos no eran buenos.  
  
Con mucho cuidado retiró los vendajes del pecho del chico, lo que veía no lo creía. La herida iba sanando poco a poco sin dejar siquiera cicatriz, y cuando revisaba los latidos del corazón éstos simplemente cada vez eran más esporádicos. Ya no sabían que hacer, simplemente estaba muriendo como si algo lo estuviera consumiendo.   
  
Pero el médico no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente aún tenia pruebas que hacer y tal vez en ellas podía encontrar algo que lo pudiese ayudar. Ya había llamado a muchos de sus colegas para que lo ayudaran y pudieran hacer algo por el chico. Sobre todo sabiendo que si el chico continuaba así era probable que no sobreviviera para el siguiente día.   
  
Mientras el doctor revisaba al chico, afuera una persona no sabía ni que pensar.  
  
Tomoyo estaba ya muy cansada, toda la noche se la paso comunicándose con sus guardaespaldas que finalmente localizaron a los acompañantes de Li. Rikyu se había marchado a China para informar detalles a la familia, mientras Fiang se encargaba de algunos trámites del hospital.  
  
Estaba pensado en todo ese enredo, pero simplemente no encontraba una lógica a todo eso. Su mejor amiga, que primero tenía una apariencia y luego otra, se fue despidiéndose como si jamás fuese a regresar, Li casi muerto en la habitación del hospital, cuando lo encontró pensó que estaba muerto, pero al ver a su alrededor no encontró a nadie y ella estaba segura de que Sakura se encontraba ahí.   
  
Dio un enorme suspiro, se puso las manos en la cara y froto un poco su cara, como si quisiera despertar de una horrible pesadilla.  
  
Después vio una taza humeante.  
  
- Señorita, por favor tome este té le servirá - dijo una voz de un joven enfrente suyo.  
  
Tomoyo tomo la taza dirigió su mirada al chico y sonrió levemente agradeciéndole.  
  
- Gracias... lo lamento no recuerdo su nombre.  
  
- Fiang Goiru, para servirle - dijo amablemente y después se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Gracias señor Goiru.  
  
- Puede llamarme tan sólo Fiang.  
  
Tomoyo sólo sonrió para afirmar.  
  
- No cree que debería descansar, ya es tarde y no ha parado en toda la noche - dijo Fiang.  
  
- Estoy bien, me iré cuando sepa que el joven Li se encuentra bien - dijo mientras veía la humeante taza de té. Y recordando que la última vez que se fue para descansar, ya no encontró a nadie.  
  
- En verdad le agradecemos lo que ha hecho por el señor Li, gracias a usted nos enteramos de todo - dijo el chico. Lo cierto era que se sentía un inútil en esos momentos.  
  
- No tiene porque agradecerlo, después de también es mi amigo - dijo muy bajito. No iba a perder a otro amigo, era cierto que tenía ya bastante tiempo que no lo veía, pero aún era su amigo.  
  
El tiempo parecía pasar rápidamente. Nada, absolutamente nada, los médicos que estaban ayudando al director del hospital simplemente no sabían que pasaba.  
  
Eran aproximadamente las o 3 de la tarde, a pesar de que afuera el clima era cálido, en los largos y angostos pasillos del hospital sólo se siente frío y soledad. Tomoyo sigue sentada en la sala de espera, había visto el rostro de Shaoran y éste aparenta sólo dormir, los médicos no dan esperanza aunque siguen tratando.   
  
Fiang se encontraba su lado, también con un rostro muy preocupado. Hablaron unos momentos sobre la condición del chico, ambos estaban muy preocupados. Fiang por su parte había estado practicado algunos hechizos de curación sin que nadie lo supiera, pero no funcionaban.  
  
Fiang sabía que si seguía así moriría pronto, pero no quiso decírselo a Tomoyo. Estaba con las manos en la cara y sus codos recargados en sus piernas. De pronto levanto la cabeza y rápidamente se levanto mientras observaba fijamente un pasillo. Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco por la conducta del joven Fiang, noto que éste miraba al pasillo y también miro con curiosidad. Segundos después entraba una joven de lacia cabellera negra y profundos ojos negros, vestida de manera muy elegante y seguida de un joven con cabello y ojos azules, también muy bien vestido.  
  
La mujer recorrió el lugar con la vista y cuando se topo con la de Fiang se dirigió con un gran porte hacia él, siempre seguida del joven de ojos azules.   
  
- ¡Señorita Hannia! - después de mucho tiempo de conocerla y ser muy amigos, Fiang la llamaba por su nombre.  
  
- Fiang, ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo está? - en sus ojos se notaba su preocupación.  
  
- Ahora se encuentran revisándolo de nuevo, y haciéndole pruebas - dijo Fiang sin querer mirarle a los ojos siquiera. Su misión era ayudar al Jefe del Clan y simplemente había fallado.  
  
Hannia tenía la mirada más triste.   
  
Tomoyo simplemente los observaba, se había admirado de la presencia de tal mujer. Se preguntaba quién era.  
  
De reojo Fiang noto la mirada de Tomoyo.  
  
- Ella, ella es la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, una amiga de la señorita Sakura - dijo Fiang.  
  
Tomoyo se levanto de su lugar y se paro frente a Hannia, viendo los ojos de ésta y antes de que Fiang se la presentara, sabía quien era, sus ojos lo decían todo.  
  
- Señorita Daidouji, ella es Hannia Tabura, la prometida del señor Li, él es su guardaespaldas Akihiro Baiko- dijo finalmente Fiang.  
  
Tomoyo simplemente confirmo sus sospechas y le ofreció la mano a Hannia. Hannia también la observaba, pero ahora era otra persona la que ocupaba su mente. Se estrecharon las manos, pero Hannia noto cierta mirada de apoyo de la joven Daidouji.  
  
- No quiero ser grosera, pero me gustaría ver a Shaoran y hablar con el doctor - dijo Hannia.  
  
- No hay problema - dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Fiang llevó a Hannia y compañía a buscar al médico.  
  
Tomoyo se quedo sentada y pensando. Acaso Sakura la había conocido en China. Conocía los sentimientos de su amiga, que a pesar del tiempo aún lo recordaba, esperaba y más importante, realmente lo amaba. No se explicaba como a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, su amiga guardaba ese hermoso sentimiento en su corazón. Después de que Sakura le dijo que Shaoran entrenaría y no se podría comunicar.   
  
Sabía lo que ella sentía por él, lo sabía por que ella se lo dijo muchas veces, por que lloraba en ocasiones su soledad, por que rogaba que regresara y por que en sus ojos se notaba ese amor cuando pasaba horas viendo la foto del chico. Aunque lo ocultaba detrás de una sonrisa, siendo su amiga, lo sabía. No quería ni pensar en como se sintió Sakura al saber que Li estaba comprometido. Pero ¿Se habría ido al saber lo de Shaoran? ¿Por qué la atacaba esa persona que le contó Li? ¿Qué tenía que ver Fuu? ¿Por qué Sakura ocultaba lo que pasaba? y lo más importante ¿Dónde se encontraba Sakura? ¿Sabría lo que pasaba con él? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Una enorme habitación, toda de blanco. Había pocos muebles pero todos muy hermosos con decoraciones en plateado y dorado. Había un balcón por el que se podía ver un hermoso paisaje verde de árboles y de diferentes colores más lejos, colores de flores de todo tipo, el cielo parecía estar en un tono rojo, como recibiendo el anochecer. En la habitación se percibían un agradable aroma a cerezos.  
  
Pero tan precioso paisaje era entorpecido por pequeños sollozos provenientes de la cama. Una chica de cabellera castaña lloraba inconsolable.  
  
- Mamá - decía entre sollozos.  
  
- Hija cálmate por favor - decía una mujer con voz muy suave y tono maternal.  
  
Era una mujer muy hermosa de ojos profundos y cabellera gris larga y ondulada, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco sentada en la cama y acariciando la cabeza de su hija. Que se encontraba a su lado.  
  
El hermoso reencuentro de Sakura con ella y las otras personas, se vio triste cuando la chica se puso a llorar en brazos de su madre, mientras Fuu fue llevado para descansar al igual que los guardianes. Sakura fue llevada por su madre a la que sería su habitación. Donde había permanecido todo el día llorando.  
  
- Él, él morirá madre - decía Sakura.  
  
- Y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, por mi culpa él morirá... - decía mientras lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer su rostro.  
  
- Si yo no hubiera ido a buscarlo, esto jamás habría pasado, fue mi culpa, mi culpa - decía sin cesar.  
  
Sentía que en realidad lo era, tal vez él estuviera bien si ella hubiera resuelto sola el problema.  
  
- No lo sabías hija - dijo muy dulcemente - no tienes la culpa.  
  
- Sólo le ocasione la muerte - realmente no escuchaba a su madre. Sólo se culpaba, quería morir ella.  
  
- Hija, sólo ten fe y esperanza - decía una y otra vez su madre con una voz muy dulce.  
  
Sin saber cuando Sakura se quedo dormida, se había cansado y había caído en un ligero sueño.  
  
Nadeshico salió de la habitación despacio. Afuera se encontró con dos hombres con una cara de profunda preocupación.   
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó uno de ellos.  
  
- Sí, su cuerpo esta bien, pero se culpa de lo que le paso al joven Li - dijo algo triste.  
  
- Si tan sólo ese sujeto se encontrara aquí, seguramente lo podríamos curar, allá en unas horas morirá - se lamentó y sentenció el otro sujeto.  
  
Nadeshico y el otro hombre simplemente le dieron la razón y se retiraron de la habitación.  
  
Sakura despertó por las voces de afuera, pero no siguió llorando, sabía que si la escuchaban se preocuparían más. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia el balcón, se paro ahí, luego observo al cielo, estaba oscureciendo. Extrañamente en él se veía una hermosa aurora boreal en toda su plenitud. Sus ojos estaba rojos de tanto llorar, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar su cara nuevamente.   
  
Sentía las lágrimas salir de lo más profundo de su corazón. Recordó las palabras que escucho de su madre, tener fe y esperanza, eso era lo que quería, quería tenerlos y quería que Shaoran se encontrara bien. En un movimiento lleno de dolor, como suplicando al cielo y queriendo que su deseo se vuelva realidad levantó sus manos al cielo. Cerró sus ojos y con enorme fuerza deseo, deseo que Shaoran Li estuviera bien y que estuviera con ella.   
  
Sin que ella misma lo notara en sus pies apareció su símbolo y un aura cálida se sintió, un humo rozado la comenzó a rodearla y su cuerpo brillaba.  
  
Pero qué estaba pensando era imposible salvarlo o tenerlo a su lado. Como se atrevía a pedirlo a su lado si su corazón pertenecía a otra.  
  
El símbolo desapareció junto con el aura y el humo.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Señorita, se acabo la hora de visita, se debe retirar - dijo una mujer vestida de blanco a Tomoyo.  
  
Ella quería quedarse, pero la enfermera tenía razón ya era tarde como las 8 de la noche y estaba avisando a todos los visitantes que era hora de retirarse.   
  
Mientras tanto Hannia, ésta intentaba una y otra vez hechizos de curación pero con el mismo resultado NADA.  
  
- ¿Podría ver al paciente una última vez? - preguntó con una cara de suplica Tomoyo.  
  
- Esta bien, pero luego debe marcharse - dijo la enfermera al no podérselo negar con la cara que Tomoyo hacia, después se retiro.  
  
Tomoyo fue hacia la habitación, encontrándose afuera al guardaespaldas de ojos azules. Toco y entro a la habitación. Ahí encontró a una agotada Hannia, supuso que era por los hechizos realizados y a Fiang ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo. Hannia la observo al igual que Fiang.  
  
- Lo lamento pero dicen las enfermeras que es hora de que nos retiremos - dijo apenada Tomoyo.  
  
Hannia bajo la mirada con un gran pesar y notorio cansancio.  
  
- No, no me alejare de él. Su nivel mágico esta bajando demasiado rápido, si sigue así morirá... esta misma noche - dijo hablando muy bajo, mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Simplemente no lo podía evitar.  
  
Hannia se levanto y puso las manos sobre el cuerpo de Shaoran un cálido brillo se pudo observar, entro en el cuerpo del chico, pero nada paso. El corazón de Li, cada vez latía más débil, sólo faltaban horas.  
  
Bajo las manos muy cansada. Oyó algunos toques en la habitación, seguramente era para llamarlos y que salieran por que le harían más pruebas.   
  
- No, no quiero que me alejen de él - dijo Hannia.  
  
Fiang y Tomoyo la observaban con gran pesar, no quería dejarlo sólo. Lo intentaría hasta que lo lograra, no lo dejaría solo, se lo prometió a Ieran Li, a su amiga Mei Ling no les fallaría. Además ella lo amaba, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.  
  
En ese instante un viento se sintió en toda la habitación, pero era uno suave. Todos se voltearon a ver en busca de la persona que lo ocasionaba, pero todos tenían cara de no entender nada. Fiang abrió grandes los ojos, reconoció el poder.  
  
Y se puso en la puerta para no dejar pasar al que ya hacia rato tocaba la puerta y cada vez hablaba más fuerte y hablaba casi gritando.  
  
- Fiang ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Hannia.  
  
Pero cuando Fiang iba a contestar, otra vez se sintió el viento, esta vez era más fuerte. Tanto que comenzaron a moverse todo lo que en la habitación había.  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando? - preguntó Tomoyo, que sólo sentía el aire que en un remolino rodeaba a Shaoran.  
  
- Es un aura - aseguro Hannia, que volteó a ver a Fiang. Quien asintió confirmándolo.  
  
El viento se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a aparecer un humo blanco, que casi nublo la vista de todos.  
  
Hannia se levantó tratando de ir al lado de Shaoran, pero fue detenida por Fiang, quien sólo nego con la cabeza. Hannia sólo lo observó.  
  
- Pero... - iba a protestar Hannia.  
  
Pero el viento se intensifico aún más y el aura cubrió toda la habitación. En un remolino alrededor de Shaoran. Todos observaban incrédulo a lo que veían.  
  
Un poco del humo blanco se poso sobre el cuerpo de Shaoran tomando una figura humana, mientras el viento se hizo aún más fuerte y el humo más espeso. Las personas que observaban apenas podían ver lo que pasaba, el fuerte viento lastimaba sus ojos, pero trataban de ver lo que sucedía y de un momento a otro simplemente no se podían mover, Fiang lo noto e intentó hacer sin ningún resultado, pero sabía que lo que pasaba no era malo.  
  
La figura era algo difusa pero parecía de una mujer que flotaba sobre Shaoran unos delgados brazos de humo se aproximaron a Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Hannia, pero casi no se escucho por el viento.  
  
La figura no prestaba atención a los que estaba alrededor. Poso sus manos en el rostro de Shaoran con suma dulzura, algo que parecían largos cabellos rozaban la almohada del Shaoran. Los ojos de la figura lo vieron con gran dulzura. Los demás trataban de ver, lo poco que veían los dejo atónitos.  
  
Luego los brazos de la figura tomaron las manos del chico y las levantaron un poco.  
  
- ¡NO! - grito Hannia.  
  
Un enorme brillo cubrió toda la habitación.  
  
Después de unos momentos el silencio reino en el lugar.  
  
Tomoyo abrió los ojos poco a poco, y se percató de que ya no se sentía el viento. Toda la habitación estaba desordenada, luego vio a los demás que notaron que ahora se podían mover. Pero noto el semblante y cara de Hannia, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y veían fijamente en dirección a la cama de Shaoran. Tomoyo y los demás también vieron, su rostro se lleno de asombro. Un sonido se escuchaba del aparato que registraba los latidos del corazón de Shaoran, había dejado de funcionar.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
No, no se dejaría vencer, tendría fe y esperanza. Después de todo es lo que nos ayuda. Debía hacer caso a lo que su madre le decía. Y como anteriormente decía ella, pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien. No importaba que Shaoran estuviese con otra mujer, mientras se encuentre bien. A pesar de todo lo que pase, sólo sabía algo, ella lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su ser y tendría esperanzas, por él, por su familia, por ella y por todos los que dependían de ella.  
  
Sin notarlo siquiera sonrió y sonrió abiertamente. Sus manos se volvieron a elevar y con todo su corazón pidió que su deseo se cumpliera. Lo deseo, lo deseo tanto, una cálida sensación la invadió, lo sentía, lo sentía dentro de sí, sentía la esperanza, la fe. Hizo que toda su aura se levantará, que todo su ser vibrara en torno a la esperanza.  
  
A sus pies su símbolo brillo con más fuerza, todos los habitantes de aquel misterioso lugar lo sintieron, y sonrieron a la vez. Nadeshico y los otros hombres también lo sintieron y sonreían.  
  
Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tan sólo deseando y en lugar de encontrarse con oscuridad al cerrarlos, vio una luz que se aproximaba, se sentía bien esa luz, en su mente se dirigió hacia la luz. Su aura se elevaba aún más sin que ella lo notará se sentía feliz de sentirse bien, de sentir esperanza. Toco la luz y sus ojos se iluminaron al notar que la luz fue tomando forma y ahora una mano de luz le tomaba la mano mientras ella sonreía.  
  
La figura se tornó humana y ella sonrío aún más al reconocerlo. Ahí estaba saliendo de la luz. Veía sus hermosos ojos marrones y su cabello revuelto, mientras le sonreía tiernamente a ella, se sintió más feliz la sonrisa de Shaoran era para ella. Cada vez se acercaban más uno al otro. Se tomaron de ambas manos, se sonreían y en sus ojos una gran alegría de que él estuviera bien.   
  
Un sin fin de emociones la invadió.  
  
Luego con mucho miedo sintió que se alejaba, abrió mucho los ojos al ver la figura de Shaoran desaparecer.  
  
Se sintió muy mal un terrible frío la invadió.  
  
Abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad, estaba sentada con la vista hacia el cielo viendo la aurora boreal.  
  
- Un sueño, es sólo un hermoso sueño se dijo a sí misma - las lágrimas regresaron cubriendo su rostro.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N. de la A.:  
  
Undine: Hola, qué tal? No te preocupes no sufrirá tanto, (bueno, tal vez un poquitín ^-^) pero será más interesante no crees?.  
  
Celina Sosa: En los siguientes capitulos se irá aclarando todo, todo. No te pierdas el siguiente creo que te gustará ^-^, sobre todo la última parte.  
  
Ishtary: ^-^ Muchas gracias has resuelto una enoorme duda que tenía sobre meter más sobre sus pensamientos, y sí prontito lo que pides.  
  
Sakyra Wen: ¡Hola! Estaré pendiente de tu fic, mira que dejarnos esperando, no es cierto. Ahora que escribo comprendo que en ocasiones no es tan fácil. Gracias por escribir hasta pronto.  
  
Todo por ahora. Hasta luego. Cualquier duda, aclaración, etc. saben donde encontrarme. Siempre me gusta recibir sus comentarios ^-^   
  
Hasta prontito. 


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
En la cama que anteriormente ocupaba Shaoran no había nadie, se acercaron todos incrédulos. Sin duda aquello era obra de la magia. El cuerpo de Shaoran había desaparecido.   
  
La persona que afuera tocaba por fin pudo entrar muy molesta por que no le habían querido abrir. La enfermera estaba muy enfadada de que no le habían abierto luego vio a todos asombrados y luego dirigió su vista a la cama vacía.  
  
- Pero... ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Las personas dentro del palacio también lo sentían. Sentían una energía conocida para ellos aumentar su poder y su potencia. Era cálida y al sentirla se llenaron de una sensación de paz y esperanza. Lo había logrado.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sakura aún observaba el cielo, no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba sentada, sólo observaba la aurora boreal en todo su esplendor, mientras aún caían lagrimas por sus mejillas.  
  
Pero después sintió en sus piernas algo muy pesado, bajo la vista y se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio, llorando y sonriendo a la vez, sobre sus pies inconscientes se encontraba Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Shaoran? - casi no creía lo que veía.   
  
Cuando se dio cuenta tras ella se encontraban su madre, su padre, su hermano y un anciano. Quienes sintieron todo lo que sucedió. Además que con Sakura había otra aura muy debil, se apresuraron a buscar a la chica.  
  
No perdieron tiempo y levantaron el cuerpo de Shaoran llevándolo a la cama de Sakura. Mientras la chica de ojos verdes no se quería despegar de él hasta asegurarse que estaría bien. Después de que lo dejaron en ese lugar, lo examinaron, la herida estaba cerrada casi por completo, Sakura simplemente lo observaba.   
  
- Sakura - la dulce voz de su madre llamo su atención.  
  
- No te preocupes él estará bien - dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Aún con unas lágrimas le sonrió agradeciéndole y siguió observando. Mientras los otros tres hablaban y Touya y el señor Kinomoto salieron rápidamente. Claro que no falto antes de eso que Touya le enviará una mueca al joven chino, pero nada más, sobre todo sabiendo que Sakura se encontraba presente.  
  
El anciano comenzó a decir unas palabras que parecían versos en un idioma que pocos conocían. Unos versos que sonaban armónicos y suaves. Mientras tanto Nadeshico llevo a Sakura para hablar con ella sobre sus poderes.   
  
Touya y el señor Kinomoto regresaron con algunos elementos necesarios para un hechizo de curación, que el anciano conocía.  
  
En una habitación contigua con la misma decoración que la otra, sólo que la cama era más grande, era la habitación de su madre y padre. Sakura estaba con un mar de emociones, estaba feliz de saber que Shaoran estaba ahí con ella, y que el anciano sabía exactamente como curarlo, por otro lado estaba confundida como fue que logro transportarlo hasta allá, en realidad no recordaba bien lo que había pasado.  
  
- Hija - la llamo su madre.  
  
Ella volteó a ver con un rostro de confusión.  
  
- Seguramente te estas preguntando sobre cómo lograste transportarlo hasta aquí - dijo viéndola fijamente.  
  
Ella sólo asintió.  
  
- Yo sabía que sólo Fuu podía abrir los portales y en ciertas condiciones, cuando se han alineado algunas estrellas y la influencia de la luna. - dijo Sakura reflexionando.  
  
- Te explicaré...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde? - decía la voz entrecortada de una mujer, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, se vio en el espejo que tenía enfrente, notando que su rostro estaba demacrado y cansado.   
  
Salió del tocador y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los demás.   
  
Todos habían sido interrogados sobre la extraña desaparición. Pero ¿qué iban a decir? que una figura mágica se lo llevo.  
  
Después de un terrible escándalo por la desaparición, todos los jóvenes se fueron al hotel que Hannia ocupaba, por petición de la misma (No pregunten como se deshicieron del interrogatorio).   
  
Hannia se había dado cuenta que Fiang sabía algo y quería averiguarlo de alguna manera, y sabía que tenía que ver con magia.   
  
Todos están en silencio viendo el piso. Tomoyo se encontraba sentada, no sabía que pasaba, sin duda se trataba de magia, una muy poderosa como para llevarse el cuerpo de Shaoran a pesar de no saber mucho de magia, pudo sentir que aquella especie de neblina que rodeo la habitación no era negativa, algo dentro de ella se lo decía, pero aún había preguntas sin resolver.   
  
Fiang estaba parado viendo hacia afuera por una ventana de la habitación, parecía reflexionar. El guardaespaldas se encontraba parado a un lado de la salida del lugar tan sólo observando. Akihiro no sabía todavía lo que estaba pasando, sólo sintió un aura muy fuerte en la habitación del señor Li.  
  
La señorita Tabura llegó y tomo asiento en un sofá para una persona de tal manera que lograba ver a todos.  
  
- Fiang - dijo con voz firme. Su rostro se encontraba muy serio, había quitado todo signo del llanto, que no pudo controlar cuando vio que su prometido desapareció.  
  
Fiang simplemente se dio vuelta y la miro atentamente. Él sabía que la joven Hannia sufría, después de todo eran amigos.   
  
No sabía exactamente como decirle lo que sabía, no tenía idea de como reaccionaria, no recordaba haberla enfrentado a una situación igual, pero si ella lo preguntaba no tenia más remedio que contestar. Pero no entendía porque todos estaban ahí.  
  
Hannia continúo.  
  
- Señorita... - dirigió su vista hacia Tomoyo  
  
- Tomoyo, puede llamarme Tomoyo - dijo cortésmente la chica de largo cabello negro.  
  
- Señorita Tomoyo y Akihiro, el motivo de hacer esta reunión es por que considero que cada uno de nosotros posee información valiosa que nos puede dar pistas del lugar donde se encuentra Shaoran - dijo con aparente tranquilidad.  
  
- Disculpe señorita Tabura, pero me gustaría hacer una pregunta - dijo amablemente Tomoyo  
  
- Adelante.  
  
- ¿Por qué no lo buscarán por medio de magia?  
  
Fiang y Hannia no se sorprendieron de tal pregunta. Sólo Akihiro quien no sabía que Tomoyo conocía que ellos poseían magia.   
  
- Esa es la primera opción, pero dado que él se encuentra muy débil - dijo con voz casi inaudible - no podremos encontrar fácilmente su aura, - subió el volumen de su voz - por eso es que he creído conveniente que puede ser mejor conocer cualquier dato que alguno de ustedes sepa que nos ayude a encontrarlo.  
  
Todos la veían fijamente, estaba decidida a encontrarlo, pero en su voz se notaba la preocupación y la angustia, sobre todo era notada por Fiang y el guardaespaldas que no recordaban haberla escuchado hablar de esa forma. Pero Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás en percibirlo.  
  
Todos comentaron lo que sabían.   
  
Después de que cada uno dijo lo que sabía, se retiraron. Ya era muy tarde y todos estaban cansados, pero habían llegado a un acuerdo de verse la mañana siguiente para arreglar algunos asuntos y continuar la búsqueda, para seguir buscándolo.   
  
Incluso Tomoyo se había ofrecido, no sabía de magia, no sabía por que pero estaba segura de que Shaoran se encontraba con Sakura sólo rogaba que ambos estuvieran bien.  
  
Todos salieron de la habitación de la señorita Tabura.  
  
- Fiang, por favor quédate - dijo la mujer.  
  
- Esta bien - contestó el chico y se quedo.  
  
Una vez que los otros dos habían salido.  
  
- Fiang, sabes más de lo que acabas de decir ¿cierto? - preguntó sin rodeos Hannia, mientras lo observaba atentamente.  
  
- Cuando se sintió la energía, me dio la impresión de que la habías reconocido.  
  
- Así fue - dijo Fiang mientras se sentaba frente a ella.  
  
- ¿De quién es la energía?  
  
- Es de la señorita Sakura - dijo y la miró fijamente esperando su reacción.  
  
Hannia levantó una ceja algo sorprendida.  
  
- No lo entiendo, su energía era diferente cuando fue a China.  
  
- Como se lo dije anteriormente, esa era una carta Sakura que la Card Master controlaba -dijo Fiang.  
  
- Debe ser muy poderosa para haberlo logrado - Hannia desvió su mirada al suelo. Recordando las palabras de su futura suegra.  
  
- ¿Dónde piensas que se lo llevó? - dijo con una gran tristeza Hannia.  
  
- No lo sé, pero será mejor comunicarlo todo al Concilio, probablemente sepan que hacer- dijo Fiang.  
  
Después de que Fiang se fuera Hannia tomo una ducha y se acostó.   
  
Entonces en la soledad de la habitación, pudo sentir que de nuevo las lágrimas corrían por su cara, haciéndose mil preguntas, cómo se encontraría ahora, dónde estaría, realmente estaría con Sakura, tan sólo esperaba que donde quiera que estuviese se encuentre bien.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Un día más, vaya que pasa rápido el tiempo cuando todos están ocupados, en sus variadas actividades. Hombres y mujeres pasan unos a lado de otros sin siquiera verse entre ellos sumergidos en sí mismos, en sus preocupaciones, en ellos mismos, en que van a comprar, cómo van a divertirse. Apenas se dan cuenta que los demás existen.  
  
Que importa como están, que piensan, mucho menos como se sienten. Ellos son potenciales enemigos, están seguros de que en cualquier momento en un pequeño descuido los traicionaran dejándolos sin nada. Viven en una eterna desconfianza hacia los demás. No creen en la solidaridad mucho menos en la amistad.   
  
Son zombis que caminan.  
  
Una calle común y corriente, gente pasando en distintas direcciones todos muy apurados, incluso se empujan entre ellos para llegar más rápido, en la calle pasan autos elegantes a gran velocidad y de vez en cuando se detienen para insultar al conductor de enfrente que ganó un mejor lugar para avanzar.   
  
Las personas que caminan por la acera están muy bien vestidas, todas parecen muy refinadas y elegantes. Sin embargo su mirada es muy extraña, no hay brillo, sus ojos parecen no reflejar nada. Se encuentran estáticos y su ceño va levemente fruncido.  
  
En una esquina de esa concurrida calle hay una mujer. Tiene sus ropas muy maltratadas, en sus brazos lleva una pequeña bebé de escasos meses de edad, sólo parece que es niña por la cobija que lleva que parece que fue rosa, porque ahora esta gastada y sucia.   
  
La mujer esta parada ofreciendo flores, son cerezos, hermosas flores color rosado y un dulce aroma, que contrastan con la mujer que las lleva.  
  
- Compren una flor - dice con dulce voz la mujer.  
  
Mientras extiende su mano para presentárselas a las personas que pasan.  
  
- Caballero, lleve una flor - seguía llamando la mujer.  
  
Sin embargo las personas que pasan frente a ella ni siquiera la voltean a ver, siguen caminando.   
  
Un pequeño niño se acerca a la mujer y le sonríe. La mujer devuelve la sonrisa. El niño esta vestido muy elegantemente mira a la pequeña que se encuentra en los brazos de su madre y le sonríe. Por su parte la pequeña le sonríe con inocencia.  
  
- Señora, quiero una flor - dijo el niño y se acerco a la mujer ofreciéndole 3 monedas que brillaban con el reflejo del sol.  
  
La señora asintió, sonrió y le entregó la flor. Entre la gente apareció una mujer muy elegante viendo al niño de manera muy enojada.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Luego volvió su rostro a ver a la señora que se encontraba en ese lugar. Su cara demostraba furia, hizo un gesto de desagrado.  
  
- ¡Vamos! - ordenó al niño jalándolo bruscamente de su bracito.  
  
El niño no se movía, seguía viendo al hermoso bebé que aún sonreía.  
  
La mujer de pobres ropas se limitó a ver a la señora.  
  
- Si les demuestras misericordia, no dejaran de seguirte - dijo en voz baja la mujer elegante con un rostro mucho más enfadado y le dirigió una mirada de asco a la mujer y su pequeña bebé.  
  
- ¡Vamonos! - dijo aún más fuerte. Arranco la flor de la mano de su hijo, que instantes antes había recibido y la tiro en dirección a la mujer mientras se llevaba casi arrastrando al niño que a pesar de ser llevado no quitaba la vista de la bebé.  
  
La señora suspiro, era común ese tipo de personas que le dirigían gestos de asco y desagrado, pero aún había personas que cuando la veían sonreían y gustosamente le compraban sus flores. Pero en los últimos días nadie.  
  
Estaba temiendo lo peor.  
  
Otro pequeño niño se acerco a la señora, pero a comparación del anterior éste tenía sus ropas rasgadas por el uso y algo sucias.  
  
- Mamá ¿Has vendido una flor?  
  
La mujer sonrió con gran cariño.  
  
- No hijo aún no, pero verás que pronto lo haré - con sus maltratadas manos acarició el cabello de su hijo.  
  
- Tengo hambre mami - dijo el pequeño.  
  
- Lo sé, pero tienes que esperar ¿De acuerdo?  
  
- Ajá - musito el niño mientras le hacía caricias a su hermana.  
  
La señora volvió su rostro a la multitud, debía vender algo. Ya era muy tarde y sus pequeños aún no habían desayunado siquiera.  
  
- Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí - dijo con voz baja.  
  
Recordó que antes de estar en esa condición, era muy feliz al lado de su marido. Quien ahora estaba en la cárcel acusado de haber robado una importante suma de dinero.   
  
Pero él sabía, que había sido una trampa, lo habían engañado e inculpado. Estaba en ese lugar injustamente desde hace ya 3 años. Sin poder hacer nada por su familia que tanto adoraba.  
  
Sacándola de sus recuerdos vio como a una mujer se le caía algo de su bolso, tomo a su hijo de una mano y se acercó entre la gente, que sin cuidado alguno la empujaba.  
  
Sostuvo el monedero de la señora y cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba, la llamo. Sin embargo nadie volteo. Camino rápidamente con ambos niños y la seguía llamando. Después de una cuadra se detuvo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa mami? - preguntaba en pequeño, extrañado por la actitud de su madre.  
  
La señora le sonrió. Después siguió observando el monedero, ahora que haría con ella. Sería mejor que la lleve a la policía o algo así por si alguien la reclamaba.  
  
Entre la multitud se oyó un grito.  
  
-¡Ladrona!   
  
La señora levanto la cabeza desconcertada, casi le había gritado en el oído. Estaba desconcertada.  
  
Ahora todos los transeúntes pararon y observaban la escena.  
  
- ¡Ladrona! esa mujer me robo - recriminaba la mujer mientras la apuntaba y veía con una cara muy enojada.  
  
- No, no señora, a usted... - la mujer trataba de defenderse.  
  
Ante los gritos la bebé comenzó a llorar, estaba espantada.  
  
Entre las personas que se había parado a ver la escena se encontraba la señora que anteriormente había aventado la rosa que su hijo había comprado. El pequeño estaba tomado de su mano y cuando vio que la bebé lloraba puso su rostro triste, mientras seguía observando la escena.  
  
Ahora dos policías habían llegado rápidamente y después de un enorme alboroto se llevaron a la señora y sus hijos. Diciendo que se los iban a quitar, que serían adoptados por otras familias.   
  
Mientras la señora gritaba su inocencia y forcejeaba para que no le arrebaten a sus hijos. El pequeño y la bebé lloraba también amargamente y al final se los llevaron, separándolos quizás para siempre.  
  
Otra vez las personas pasaban, otra vez, parecía que nada hubiese pasado. Una injusticia acababa de ocurrir y a nadie le importaba.  
  
El niño seguía siendo jalado por su madre que ahora hacia compras, derrochando su dinero en tonterías. Mientras, sin que la madre pudiera notarlo por lo ocupada que estaba por sus compras, el rostro del niño que antes era sonriente, estaba en las sombras, unas pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. Una pequeña luz brillo en su pecho.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Mi querido hermano Zeshin, eres muy débil y eso nos puede contar muy caro y no lo permitiré - Pensaba una persona sumida en una profunda oscuridad.   
  
Sintió algo en un momento y seguido de ello contesto.  
  
- Ya voy mi señor -dijo con una voz tenebrosa y hueca, después desapareció de aquel lugar.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
En aquel castillo custodiado por las gárgolas, parecía haberse sacado de una horrible película de terror. El olor era horrible, olía a una gran cantidad de animales muertos y sustancias repulsivas.   
  
Sobre el suelo había lo que parecía ser fango de un color indefinible muy pegajoso. Oscuridad a todos lados, a lo lejos se alcanza a percibir una pequeña luz, que a pesar de serlo, era bastante tenebrosa. No era clara más era de un color morado.  
  
Acercándose al lugar de la luz es posible observar que hay 3 figuras, pero su apariencia no es clara debido a la poca luz. Su energía es negativa, tan sólo acercarse un poco el cuerpo se estremece de manera indescriptible, sus auras están llenas de maldad, venganza, deseos de muerte y sentimientos negativos.  
  
Una de las figuras sobresalía de las otras por su estatura que era mucho mayor y llevaba una túnica que lo cubría totalmente.  
  
Esas figuras permanecían en silencio.  
  
- Ya nos apoderamos de 6 de los siete elementos - una voz escabrosa resonaba en la cabeza de las otras dos.  
  
- Ya ha comenzado lo que el destino a preescrito, sólo que el final no será el mismo. Nos hemos encargado de que nadie pueda evitar nuestra victoria.  
  
- Es hora de comenzar - sentenció.  
  
Las otras dos figuras hicieron una reverencia a la persona alta y desaparecieron.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sólo con verte mi corazón late muy fuerte, mil sensaciones hay en mi corazón y mil más ideas en mi cabeza, si tan sólo lo supieras, que yo quiero tanto. Que te amo.   
  
Letras tan simples representan un sentimiento tan hermoso y grande, imposible de transmitir de otra manera. Cómo decírtelo si ya perteneces a alguien más... y tu corazón esta con ella.  
  
Cómo no amar a la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en el mundo, cómo no amarte. Aunque ahora puedo verte. Estas tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, que siento que mi corazón no resistirá tanta alegría y tristeza de que estés junto a mí.  
  
Sakura veía al apuesto joven dormido. Ya estaba bien, sólo necesitaba descansar.   
  
Paso su mano por su cara acariciándole. Su mano no había sentido toque más mágico y maravilloso. No volvería a tener esa oportunidad.   
  
Por una sola vez tocarle. Y su cuerpo lo reclamaba, ahí estaba él. Los pensamientos no eran coherentes, sólo guiaba su corazón. Por unos momentos se dejo guiar por él.  
  
Ahora sólo hablaba y actuaba el corazón. Todo su cuerpo se acerco al inconsciente muchacho, los ojos de ella estaba perdidos en su rostro. Simplemente y en un arrebato acerco su rostro y tiernamente toco sus labios con su frente.   
  
El contacto fue tan placentero y causo una sensación indescriptible en su pecho una sensación que luego invadió su cuerpo completo, su frente era cálida y su piel muy suave.  
  
- Shaoran - Sonaban tan bien ese nombre en sus labios. El nombre que repitió durante años, esperando que algún día todo el amor que le prodigaba pudiese hacer el milagro de que aquel mensaje de ese infinito sentimiento llegara a la persona que más amaba.  
  
Pero aún gobernaba su corazón, diciéndose a sí mismo que otra oportunidad sería imposible.   
  
En otro arrebato del corazón hizo lo que cada célula se su cuerpo gritaba, lo que tanto deseaba y si no era ahora, no era nunca. Simplemente se dejo llevar por el sentimiento que por tantos años había guardado y atesorado. Ahora salía en todo su esplendor por primera vez al tener a la persona frente a sí.  
  
Se inclino nuevamente tomo su rostro con ambas manos sintiendo su piel en sus manos y viéndolo intensamente acerco sus labios a los de él. Sus ondulados cabellos rozaron con su rostro. Los ojos de ella se cerraron como si tratará de atesorar aquel momento y que todo su ser se concentrara en sentir, sentir, tan sólo sentir...  
  
En un momento que duro una eternidad y nada a la vez, miles de pequeñas descargas dieron en su cuerpo pero aún más en su corazón. Sentía volar, una sensación en su pecho.   
  
Sus labios eran suaves, eran cálidos. Su corazón latía como nunca, la sensación se hizo más intensa y se apodero de ella, tan grande que parecía no caber en su pecho y sentía explotar cada célula de su cuerpo.   
  
Cada órgano, célula, cada vena y parte de su piel lo sentía y se encontraba en un estado de una extrema felicidad, de euforia total. En un momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que tan arriesgado acto fuera correspondido. Sentía la necesidad de que aquel acto fuese correspondido cuando él estuviese consciente.  
  
Se separo de él cuando de nuevo la cabeza y neuronas gobernaron su cuerpo. Lo miraba intensamente él parecía dormido en un dulce sueño. Sentía aún sus manos en su piel y pudo sentir su perfume, que era embriagador. Pero en lugar de reprochar tan atrevido acto, sintió pesar de que él no se hubiese dado cuenta.   
  
Sintió que ahora si lo podría dejar, sólo había deseado eso, a pesar de los años y ahora era otro su deseo: su felicidad. No podía exigirle más.  
  
Su corazón había actuado, sonreía, aunque lo hacía melancolicamente. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo muy especial al contemplarlo. Ese había sido un acto que sabía que jamás se repetiría, su corazón se ahogaba en un llanto silencioso y su razón decía que era lo mejor, ahora sólo lo vería como un buen amigo.   
  
El corazón lo debía aceptar que aquel chico tenía a otra persona en su corazón, y por el bien de él y de ella misma era mejor dejarlo ir. Recordó el pasado, cuando él la ayudaba en la captura, se preocupaba por ella, aún en la captura de la carta Vacío, cuando él estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a su sentimiento más preciado. Ahora le tocaba a ella, renunciaría a su sentimiento más preciado, por la felicidad de él.  
  
Al recordar todo quello no pudo evitar que lágrimas cristalinas salieran de sus bellos ojos verdes. Rápidamente se las retiro, lo miró de nuevo y sonrió con nostalgia.   
  
Se alejo lentamente con esa mirada perdida, pero viéndolo con intensidad, como queriendo conservar esa imagen y sensación en su corazón. Por que sabía que todo eso debía ser enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser... para siempre.  
  
- Shaoran... ai shiteru - dijo en voz baja. Acto seguido salió de la habitación.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
¡Hola!   
  
Con un enorme agradecimiento me gustaría dedicar este capitulo a las personas que lo leen. Saben a quienes me refiero ^-^, si tú... por leerlo. Mil gracias por su apoyo.  
  
No me maten, Shaoran no estaba muerto, sólo desapareció, además ahora ya esta casi sano (creo que era lo que más me convenia)  
  
vanesa-chan: ¡Hola! qué tal eh...? Espero que este capi te haya gustado, tuve que inspirarme mucho, espero que haya valido la pena ^-^, gracias por tu review.  
  
Sakura wen: No, Shaoran no estaba muerto. Creeme que trato de que sean de calidad los capitulos ^-^.   
  
Undine: Gracias por escribir espero que última parte te haya gustado ^-^.   
  
OÍGAN CHICAS: se pusieron de acuerdo o qué? No es cierto. De verdad me encantaría hacer más largos lo capitulos, pero en estos momentos tengo mucha tarea y si los hago más largo tardarían mucho más es ser publicados. Si por mi fuera me la pasaría escribiendo todo el día ^-^ me gusta hacerlo, sobre todo si escucho música (eso me inspira mucho!).  
  
Listo, todo por ahora, Hasta luego. 


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo. 14  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Los párpados eran pesados, muy pesados. Poco a poco y con dificultad los abrió. ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuénto tiempo había pasado? Por ahora no recordaba mucho de lo que paso, sólo sentía su cuerpo pesado y algo difícil de mover.  
  
La visión era borrosa no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, pero estaba seguro que no era su habitación, ni algún lugar en donde hubiese estado antes. Sentía un dulce aroma inundar el ambiente.  
  
Poco a poco pudo ver claramente lo que le rodeaba. Una cama muy cómoda, con sabanas en un color claro, a su alrededor caían delicado tul color blanco. Parecía una habitación muy limpia y con pocos muebles. Hacía esfuerzos tratando de recordar donde estaba, sólo recordaba hasta que la flecha atravesó su cuerpo. Y vio como Fuu se llevaba a Sakura, después de eso nada.  
  
Entonces venciendo esa pesadez se levanto, se preguntaba sobre lo que había pasado con aquel sujeto, con Sakura. Se tomo la cabeza, sentía que todo daba vueltas, pero poco a poco se sintió mejor.   
  
Vio de nuevo a su alrededor, era una habitación muy clara y por el balcón se veía una mañana hermosa, una alfombra verde cubría el suelo con algunas flores adornándolo, más lejos había una colina lleno de precioso árboles verdes, y se alcanzaban a escuchar algunos pajarillos cantando.  
  
Se sintió muy bien de estar en ese lugar. Aunque en realidad no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. Se miro a sí mismo estaba vestido como estaba cuando fue atacado con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca, pero no, no traía una camisa blanca o si?. Luego recordo la herida y se fijo donde su herida debiera estar, encontrándose tan solo con una pequeña cicatriz en forma de X. Aquello era raro ¿acaso había soñado todo? ¿eso era un sueño? ¿Habría muerto? Pero ese no era el paraíso, o sí? Seguía tratando de recordar pero algo lo interrumpió.  
  
- Así que es cierto, ya despertaste - Escucho decir a su espalda, extrañamente la voz le parecía familiar y al darse vuelta observo a quien le hablaba.  
  
- Mocoso -  
  
O_O? las sospechas de Shaoran se confirmaron.  
  
Al frente estaba un chico muy alto de aproximadamente 25 años de cabello negro una mirada negra e indiferente, además de que su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. Vestido de un color crema.  
  
  
  
La cara de Shaoran pasó a una de confusión. ¿Qué hacia ese sujeto ahí?   
  
Y cómo si el joven Kinomoto leyera sus pensamientos dijo.  
  
- Sígueme, tus dudas serán resueltas - dijo y salió de la habitación.  
  
Quererlo o no, rápidamente se fue tras él y mientras caminaba tras Kinomoto veía a su alrededor, simplemente hermoso, era un lugar amplio todo en colores claros pero predominaba el blanco, hermosas flores adornaban el pasillo por donde lo llevaban, con estatuas y cuadros, que aunque no puedo apreciarlos bien eran de seres extraordinarios, como pegasos, unicornios, sirenas, etc. Después de un momento pudo sentir muchas presencias mágicas, de distintos niveles. Por las ventanas que había a lo largo de los pasillos, se apreciaba el mismo paisaje que desde el lugar donde se despertó.  
  
Kinomoto entro por una enorme puerta abierta. Shaoran lo siguió y cuando entro al lugar se sorprendió de lo que vio se quedo parado muy sorprendido.  
  
Era un salón amplio blanco, había ahí muchas personas que lo veían a él. Todas estaban vestidas con colores claros y con una sonrisa lo saludaron. Shaoran pudo notar que al parecer todas tenían poderes mágicos . No sabía que hacer, simplemente hizo un movimiento como contestación y observo a Kinomoto avanzar. Pero no solamente eran personas sino también había seres mágicos, a los que no observo detenidamente. Pero algo en ellos le llamo mucho la atención, todos parecían tener alas. Aquello era bastante extraño.   
  
Se fue tras el hermano de Sakura, ahora no sabía que pensar, mientras sentía todas las miradas en él. Pero todos sólo sonreían. Vio que Kinomoto se detenía e iba a colocarse al lado de un hombre.   
  
Ya viendo al frente de él estaba el antipático hermano de Sakura a su lado estaba un señor con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y tranquila mirada cubierta por unos anteojos, lo reconoció instantáneamente era el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto, que a pesar del tiempo no cambió mucho.   
  
Tenía tomada de la mano a una hermosa mujer un poco más baja que el hombre que tenía los ojos grises y una dulce sonrisa, su cabello ondulado del mismo color, lo llevaba suelto, con un largo vestido blanco. No sabía quien era.   
  
Pero después desvió su mirada a un lado de ella pues tenía tomada de la mano a una preciosa joven. Que reconoció como Sakura, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sin poder evitarlo se sorprendió en verdad, no la había tenido la oportunidad de verla detenidamente, era casi de su altura. Su cabello castaño y ondulado era largo, dos mechones bajan adornándolo, su cara tenía rasgos finos. Sus brillantes ojos verdes lo observaban mientras sonreía dulcemente. Se encontraba vestida con un vestido rosa claro y largo, con hermosos bordados en la parte de su bien formado busto, pero que caía con gracia casi hasta llegar al piso, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y espalda.   
  
En una de sus muñecas traía el mismo brazalete y otras prendas que lució en su fiesta. Su cuello era adornado por una muy fina cadena plateada donde colgaba la estrella de siete picos con y el símbolo de las dos "s" entrelazadas. Shaoran se sorprendió un poco pero confirmo sus sospechas, en ese momento estaba seguro que ella era la chica que veía en sus sueños. Después sus ojos volvieron a ver su rostro, se veía realmente hermosa. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo muy especial, sus pestañas eran largas, su piel blanca y parecía muy tersa. Parecía estar mucho mejor que cuando estaba en su departamento eso lo tranquilizo, aunque no sabía porque.  
  
- Nos alegra que se encuentre bien Joven Li - dijo amablemente Fujitaka, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven de ojos marron.  
  
- Eh... - dijo Shaoran un "poco" desconcertado, se había quedado viendo a Sakura.  
  
Algo que todos notaron, menos los interesados.   
  
Todos sonreían ante la cara del pobre Shaoran, todo menos, cierto hermano mayor muy celoso por la mirada que tenía hacia su hermana.  
  
- Sí, ahora me siento mejor. Supongo que se los debo a ustedes, en verdad se los agradesco - dijo recobrando su postura seria y educada a la vez que hacia una reverencia.  
  
- Aunque aún no entiendo mucho - dijo observando a Sakura tomada de la mano de la mujer de cabello gris.  
  
Sakura notó su semblante y se apresuro a decir.  
  
- Shaoran te presento a mi madre, Nadeshico Kinomoto - dijo mientras veía a su madre sonreír.  
  
O_O? Ahora Shaoran estaba que no lo creía, ¿qué? estaba jugando, su madre, SU madre. Se supone que ya había muerto años atrás. O sería que realmente él estaba muerto, tal vez murio, sí eso era, era la única explicación, si no porque todos ahí parecían tener alas. Seguramente todos habían muerto en la batalla.  
  
La señora Kinomoto se acercó al joven le tomo las manos. Mientras Shaoran se tornaba de todos los colores del arco iris. Touya sólo frunció más el ceño. La señora Kinomoto le sonreía abiertamente.  
  
- Te agradecemos por todo lo que has hecho por Sakura - dijo muy dulcemente.  
  
Shaoran sólo asentía muy confundido y casi morado, se parecía más al niño de 10 años que al joven de 19 que era. Pero en tono muy bajo le pregunto.  
  
- ¿Estamos muertos?  
  
La señora Nadeshico sonrió aún más y volteo a ver a su hija que de igual manera reía.  
  
- Me temo que no - dijo sonriendo y cuando se aparto de él, Shaoran escucho una voz.  
  
- Es un gusto tener al jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros aquí -dijo en tono serio.  
  
Fue cuando Shaoran miró a quien estaba al lado de Sakura. Era un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, algunas canas se asomaban entre su castaño cabello. Tenía los ojos violetas muy tranquilos. Vestido de igual manera de blanco, con una sonrisa muy amigable.  
  
- Él es Gakusha (en japonés es sabio), un guardián de este lugar - dijo Sakura.  
  
El señor hizo una reverencia para saludar, misma que fue contestada por Shaoran que ahora lo veía más atentamente, algo en él le era familiar.  
  
- Me podrían decir dónde estamos - dijo Shaoran recordando todo lo que había visto y sintiendo las presencias muy cerca de él.  
  
- Estamos en Hikaru - dijo la señora Kinomoto, con su imborrable sonrisa.  
  
Shaoran se quedo pensando unos momentos.  
  
- Pensé que sólo era una leyenda - dijo serio.  
  
- Los humanos también creen que la magia no existe, estando tan cerca de ella - dijo el señor Gakusha, mostrando una leve sonrisa.  
  
- Será mejor que sepas todo - dijo el señor Fujitaka.  
  
- Creo que será lo mejor que le expliques al joven Li- apoyo la señora Kinomoto con su rostro muy alegre y dirigiendo su mirada a su hija. Quien asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
- Por favor acompañame - dijo Sakura y comenzo a caminar hacia el lugar por donde habían entrado.   
  
Shaoran solo asintió y comenzó a caminar tras ella. Mientras de nuevo sentía las miradas de las personas que estaban en ese lugar. Todas parecían muy amables, pero incomodaban mucho al Jefe del Clan Li. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ellos.  
  
- No confió en él - dijo toscamente Touya.  
  
- Parece un buen muchacho, además ha ayudado mucho a la pequeña Sakura - dijo la señora Kinomoto.  
  
Su marido asintió apoyandola.  
  
- Y parece que se lleva bien con ella.  
  
- Eso es lo que me preocupa - refunfuño Touya en voz baja.  
  
- Es mejor organizar todo - sugirió Fijitaka, mientras todos asentían, sin dejar de mirar al jefe del Clan Li mientras se retiraba del lugar.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sakura lo guió por algunos pasillos llevándolo a un jardín muy grande adornado con hermosas flores de colores diversos, y un aroma suave que desprendían cubría el ambiente. Shaoran casi no creía lo que veía, era un lugar realmente hermoso, un ambiente de tranquilidad y bienestar se podía percibir. Los árboles susurraban con el viento, simplemente era un lugar hermoso.  
  
Shaoran no recordaba haber sentido esa sensación desde hace ya mucho tiempo.  
  
Sakura a caminar lentamente por el lugar.  
  
- Lo lamento - dijo con una voz baja y sin verlo a la cara.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a ella.  
  
- Lamento que hayas sufrido todo esto.  
  
- No tienes porque.  
  
- Te contaré lo que paso- comenzó a relatar Sakura -Después de que te fuiste y se fue Tomoyo, seguía con mi vida normal. Cuando me avisaste sobre el entrenamiento yo.. -corto bruscamente la explicación y luego continuó.  
  
- Como te dije en China, algunos años después, a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo en Tokio, era una gran oportunidad para él, por eso ni Touya ni yo nos opusimos. Por nos mudamos a Tokio.   
  
Shaoran estaba un poco sorprendido por la manera en que hablaba. Parecía un tanto melancolica recordando el pasado.  
  
- No entiendo cómo, pero después de un tiempo algunos hechiceros me iban a retar, por la posesión de las cartas Sakura, cada vez eran más fuertes y tuve que enfrentarme a ellos. Gracias a los entrenamientos de Kero y Yue lograba derrotarlos, aún no entiendo cómo se enteraron de que yo era la dueña de las cartas, venían de todas partes y todos a retarme. Todos se acercaban a mí como personas normales, pero después comenzaban a lanzarme indirectas y empezaban a retarme y para evitar cualquier accidente las batallas se llevaban a cabo en el bosque donde estuvimos.  
  
Shaoran permanecía escuchando a Sakura, mientras caminaba a su lado.   
  
- En la escuela conocí a Zeshin, era un chico que me recordaba a ti, era algo frió y serio al principio, me pareció que era otro hechicero buscando las cartas, porque sentía un ligero poder mágico, pero no le tome importancia. Después y con el tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, me mostró que era una buena persona.  
  
- Supongo que fue su plan en un principio, engañarme para después poder traicionarme - dijo tristemente.   
  
Shaoran la seguía muy interesado en el relato, mientras Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio.   
  
- En una tarde de invierno Zeshin me invitó para ir a pasear como lo hacíamos en ocasiones, supongo que entonces pensaba atacarme, pero Fuu llego.   
  
-Él nos interrumpió cuando me iba con Zeshin. Decía cosas raras, sobre un lugar y los males que llegarían. Zeshin me insistió que no le hiciera caso, pero algo en mi me decía que debía ayudarlo, así que interrumpí mi compromiso con él y lo lleve a casa. Touya se enojo terriblemente cuando llegue con él - sonrió levemente recordando la cara de Touya.  
  
- Fuu me contó sobre su origen, sobre el lugar de donde venía y me dijo que él conocía a mi madre y que lo habían enviado por mi familia, todo fue escuchado por Touya quien dijo que sería quien se fuera con él para verificar que fuese cierto.  
  
- Además de que estaba preocupado por que en esos años no había visto al espíritu de nuestra madre. Insistió tanto que finalmente se fue con él, afortunadamente estábamos de vacaciones y le dijimos a mi padre que iría de vacaciones, por eso no sospecho. Por lo que sé, estuvo aquí se encontró con mi madre y ella le contó todo. Regreso después de un tiempo con Fuu.  
  
- Fuu dice en que mi destino era llegar aquí - dijo mientras veía el cielo, que en ese momento era adornado con una hermosa aurora boreal. Parecía que siempre estaba ahí.  
  
- Pero ¿Por qué están aquí? - preguntó Shaoran, parando al lado de ella y viendo también el cielo.  
  
- Según sé, nuestra familia tiene que cumplir una misión.  
  
- ¿Misión?  
  
- Así es - dijo mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba caminando lentamente.  
  
Shaoran se desconcertó un poco y camino junto a ella.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de misión? - preguntó tratando de ver a los ojos a Sakura.  
  
- Hace 16 años mi madre llego aquí, tuvo que dejarnos para que todo fuera cumplido, para que yo encontrara y convirtiera la magia de las Cartas Clow en Sakura.  
  
  
  
- Todo se realizó de acuerdo con el destino- dijo muy bajito, sin embargo Shaoran lo escucho.  
  
Iban caminando de lentamente, extrañamente Sakura cambió su cara a una más seria, parecía pensar. Shaoran simplemente la seguía, después de algunos momento decidió a seguir preguntando tenía muchas preguntas que hacer a la ex-card captor.   
  
- Sakura - llamo Shaoran con un tono de voz muy suave.  
  
La chica lo escucho y se detuvo. Shaoran se poso delante de ella mirándola a los ojos, mientras los de Sakura lo esquivaban, viendo a lo lejos.  
  
- Sakura, por favor dime todo lo que sabes. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Podría haberte ayudado ¿Por qué...?  
  
Iba a seguir preguntando pero se detuvo cuando sintió un suave toque en sus labios. Era la mano de Sakura que ahora lo veía a los ojos, en ellos Shaoran noto una mirada muy extraña, jamás se la había visto.  
  
- Por favor, no quiero que te involucres - su mirada parecía suplicarle.  
  
Shaoran y Sakura se seguían observando como si ambos quisieran leer la mente del otro.  
  
Shaoran tomo la fina y tersa mano de Sakura apretándola un poco y sosteniéndola.  
  
- ¿Por qué no confías en mí..., Sakura?  
  
- Te equivocas, confió en ti y sé que trataras de ayudarme.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no me dejas ayudarte? - habló Shaoran.  
  
Sakura en un movimiento sutil hizo que Shaoran le soltara la mano, paso a su lado y comenzó a caminar de regreso.  
  
- Tu tienes una vida, tienes asuntos que arreglar, tienes una hermosa familia, una vida, una... hermosa prometida que te quiere, un futuro que hacer con ella - su voz sonó con un pequeño dolor, que Shaoran no noto - No debes meterte en esto - sonó un poco más fuerte y decidida.  
  
Shaoran que se había quedado parado camino rápido para alcanzarla.  
  
- Sakura espera - En un movimiento rápido tomo el brazo de la chica. Sakura se quedo parada tan solo escuchando sin verlo siquiera.  
  
- Por favor, Shaoran no te metas.  
  
- Sakura dime lo que pasa. Sé que podré ayudarlos... por favor...  
  
- Saku... - el comentario de Shaoran tuvo que esperar cuando sintió algo.  
  
- Monstruo, es hora de regresar - dijo el hermano mayor de Sakura, pero cuando noto la mano de Shaoran aprisionando el brazo de su hermana le dirigió una mirada asesina a Shaoran.   
  
Shaoran se quedo sorprendido, sabía que el hermano de Sakura poseía algún poder, pero no pensó que fuera tanto. Sintió su aura y pudo notar que había aumentado cuando los observo, antes no lo había notado, pero ahora la sentía más fuerte.   
  
- Mocoso ¿que crees que...?  
  
En ese mismo instante Shaoran soltó el brazo de Sakura.  
  
- Hermano, ¡no soy ningún monstruo! - grito ahora su voz parecía la de una niña haciendo berrinche.  
  
Una de las pocas "cualidades" de Touya, era la de poder hacer enojar a su hermana este donde este y en cualquier momento, a pesar del tiempo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.  
  
Touya vio que el carácter de Sakura regreso, después de haberla visto llorar amargamente, su actitud de ahora le gustaba y por un momento se olvido del antipático chino. Cruzo los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos dijo.  
  
- Para mí siempre serás un horrendo monstruo que anda por ahí devorando comida y haciendo desastres - dijo con voz maliciosa.  
  
- Hermano - dijo una enojada Sakura con varias venas en la frente a punto de reventar, su puño estaba muy apretado.  
  
Touya sonreía viendo que su hermana era la misma.  
  
- El peluche, Yukito y Fuu ya se recuperaron, además nuestros padres desean hablar con ustedes. - dijo Touya y comenzó a caminar de regreso.  
  
- Esta bien en un momento voy - grito Sakura a un hermano que muy digno caminaba de regreso.  
  
Shaoran simplemente lo vio alejarse, su aura bajo de intensidad. A su mente regresaron algunos recuerdos que tenían, ese Kinomoto ya era mayor y seguía siendo igual a pesar del poder que tenía y los años no había cambiado mucho.  
  
Sakura dio un profundo suspiro.  
  
- Vamos nos esperan - dirigió su mirada al lugar por donde desapareció su hermano mayor.  
  
- ¿Nos esperan? ¿Para qué? - Pensó Shaoran que mejor decidió no seguir preguntando, era mejor esperar el momento oportuno.  
  
- Hay mucho que hacer - dio un profundo suspiro - Mientras caminaba y pensaba. Ya le había revelado mucho y sabía que le guste o no, él se involucraría, pero fuera como sea, trataría que no le pase nada.   
  
Después de caminar algunos metros se detuvo y giro.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Sakura.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Nos ayudarás con información, solo... solo prométeme una cosa - dijo y miró de frente al jefe del Clan Li.  
  
Sus ojos denotaban una gran preocupación, Shaoran también se sumergió en los ojos de ella sin comprender por que sus ojos estaban llenos de esa preocupación. Sus ojos verdes lo reflejaban y los de él a ella.  
  
- Por favor, no te involucres en la batalla.  
  
- Yo... - comenzó a contestar Shaoran mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
De un momento a otro, ambos abrieron muy grande los ojos, Sakura se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al palacio.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaba Shaoran mientras corría tras Sakura.  
  
- ¿De qué es esa energía? Es muy fuerte - decía mientras corría tras Sakura.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Es muy fácil provocar a los humanos, son tan tontos - Una figura flotaba en el cielo, tenía unas hermosas alas que brillaban con la luz de la luna. Sin embargo esas alas eran mucho más llamativas por el hecho de ser negras.  
  
- Ahora les toca a ustedes - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
De su mano salio una neblina que cubrió la ciudad muy lentamente. La ciudad fue cubierta poco a poco por esa neblina, sin embargo nadie de los habitantes la podía ver. Sólo unos cuantos lo veían, al igual que algunos pequeños. Quienes al verla y sentirla comenzaron a llorar.  
  
En las personas que había mucha maldad tuvo un efecto muy horrible. Esas personas comenzaban a agarrarse la cabeza y decir cosas incoherentes.  
  
En sus mentes comenzaban a oir voces escabrosas que los llamaban y los torturaban mostrándoles escenas horribles de ellos mismos siendo desollados vivos o mostrándoles sus más oscuros secretos, en sus mentes se veían frente a sus más grandes miedos. Miedos que no podían controlar. Todos suplicaban que terminara, ninguno soportaba estar frente a su más grande miedo, pidiendo que parara.   
  
Había una persona en particular que llamo la atención del sujeto que flotaba. Desprendía una energía especial. Se acerco y trato de ver el miedo de esa persona. Poco a poco se introdujo en su mente. Cuando estuvo dentro decidió observar. Ella se encontraba parada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y gritando.  
  
- No se vallan, por favor. ¡No! - Veía a todas las personas que amaba, pero todas le daban la espalda y se iban dejándola sola. Ella caía sobre sus rodillas suplicando que no se fueran, que los necesitaba, pero tan sólo los veía alejarse diciéndole que era una llorona y que la odiaban.   
  
A pesar de parecer tan vulnerable en eso que parecía ser un sueño, en la realidad era una persona muy mala, cerrada, racista, se creía superior a los demás, a pesar de que si amaba a su familia se mostraba muy mala con ellos, según ella porque no quería que se encariñaran con ella, jamás demostraba lo que sentía.  
  
- Ya basta, por favor NO - De pronto escuchaba una voz escabrosa.  
  
- Te ofrezco paz - decía.  
  
- Sí haré lo que desees, pero ya basta - resonaba una carcajada.   
  
- Haremos un trato - decía la voz mientras la mujer era cubierta con una neblina negra y la mujer decía llorando - Acepto.  
  
Mientras lo demás que la rodeaban la veían extrañados y después de gritar, cayo desmayada. Se apresuraron a llamar a un médico, pero después de unos minutos se levanto con una extraña mirada en los ojos.   
  
Exactamente lo mismo pasó con las otras personas.  
  
El sujeto se alejó y vio que en la ciudad había un poco más de cien infectados.  
  
- Que sorpresa, en este lugar no hay muchos pero no importa, esta ciudad ha sido infectada, ahora esas personas comenzaran a servirnos, comenzarán a sembrar el horror y el miedo en los demás - la sombra volvió a sonreír y desapareció en el cielo. Lo mismo hacían otras seis sombras en distintos lugares.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N. de la Autora: ¡HOLA! Gusto en saludarlos de nuevo ^-^.   
  
Undine: HOla, espero no decepcionarte con las explicaciones, gracias por escribir, hasta pronto.  
  
Sakura Wen: Je, je. Ojala te siga gustando, espero tu opinión de este capi. Nos estamos leyendo. Bye.  
  
Cualquier crítica, opinión, etc., serán bien recibidas. Hasta luego ^-^. 


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
- ¿Qué estará pasando? - Preguntaba una indignada mujer de largo cabello negro.  
  
Se paseaba de un lugar a otro en una habitación bien arreglada. Oyó que llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir para encontrarse con una chica de ojos negros tristes.  
  
- Hannia - dijo Mei Ling en casi un susurro.  
  
Hacía unas cuantas horas que había llegado a China, con la noticia de que Shaoran había desaparecido, desde entonces todo el Concilio estaba ocupado en su búsqueda. Hannia no había descansado en todo ese tiempo, pero ahora ya no aguantaba ese sentimiento en su pecho, de haber perdido a la persona que quería.  
  
Mei se acerco a ella y con sumo cuidado la abrazo. Hannia sintió el abrazo consolador de su amiga y sus ojos no pudieron evitar humedecerse. Dos lágrimas corrieron por su suave piel.  
  
- No te preocupes, sé que se encuentra bien - decía Mei, tratando de consolar a su amiga.  
  
Hannia se separo de ella y se quitó las lágrimas, mientras Mei la observaba.   
  
- Debo ser fuerte.  
  
Mei la observaba mientras recordaba que en ese aspecto era parecida a Shaoran no quería que los demás se enterarán de lo que sentían, parecían siempre estar bien. Aunque por dentro estuvieran muriendo, siempre lo demás eran primero. Y si mostrar sus sentimientos implicaría preocupar a los demás, no los mostrarían. Pero en ese aspecto Shaoran era un poco más fuerte.  
  
Mei trato de cambiar un poco el tema, ella también estaba preocupada por su primo, pero sabía que estar preocupados no serviría de nada.  
  
- Has notado que últimamente la gente se comporta de manera algo extraña -dijo pensativamente Mei.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - logro captar la atención de su amiga.  
  
- Sí - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana para ver un jardín.  
  
- Las personas actúan, no sé...- Mei estaba muy seria recordando un incidente que había visto en la mañana de una mujer y sus dos pequeños, desafortunadamente no pudo intervenir para ayudarlos - olvídalo deben ser imaginaciones mías.  
  
- La verdad es que he estado muy ocupada y no he notado nada. Con el tiempo había madurado, de ser una niña mimada que se aferraba a algo (como lo hizo con Shaoran) ahora era un poco más centrada, no del todo, claro.  
  
Mei regreso y se poso frente a Hannia que se había quedado con los ojos perdidos en el suelo. Por un momento trato de apartar a su prometido de su cabeza, pero no lo logro. Lo que si logro fue sentir algo extraño.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?, susurro, es... es extraño.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó muy interesada Mei.  
  
- No lo sé, siento algo extraño.  
  
- Entonces es lo están averiguando los del Concilio - dijo Mei.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó interesada.  
  
- Hace un momento escuche a mi tía y a Fiang hablar de que hay algo que perturba la magia.  
  
- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con Shaoran?   
  
- Probablemente - Hannia pareció sorprendida y salió rápidamente de la habitación de Mei.  
  
- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? - Mei estaba desesperada, sabía que pasaba algo por lo que decían. Su esposo había sido llamado por los del Concilio para las investigaciones sobre aquel suceso. Según lo que le había dicho su esposo no era grave un muy leve desequilibrio en las energías, y que según él los del Concilio estaban exagerando con aquello. Pero mientras tanto la había dejado en casa de su tía.  
  
  
  
No tener magia tenía sus desventajas y eso lo odiaba.   
  
De pronto sonrió abiertamente, necesitaba información y la iba a obtener de cualquier manera y sabía exactamente como hacerlo. Había cierta personita que podía dársela, con tan sólo ejercer un poquitín de presión.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Cuando llegaron al palacio, todos estaban reunidos. La señora Nadeshico, Fijitaka, Touya, Fuu, el señor Gakusha, incluso Kero y Yue en su forma natural. Todos tenían los rostros serios y un poco angustiados.  
  
- Que bueno que regresaron - dio la bienvenida la madre, dando unos pasos al frente.  
  
Sakura se acerco a Fuu, y a sus dos guardianes. Y con mucha preocupación preguntó.  
  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras Fuu? - revisando con la mirada a Fuu.  
  
- Estoy bien -dijo con suma tranquilidad.  
  
- Fuu, ¿estas seguro que estas bien?, porque si no entonces...  
  
Fuu cortó su comentario sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza.  
  
- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Lo importante es que tu estas bien - le regalo una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica que pudiera verlo, después de todo era un joven muy apuesto. Aunque estaba un poco pálido se veía muy bien.  
  
Shaoran que llego un poco después, tan sólo observaba.  
  
- Gracias, Fuu - dijo correspondiendo una sonrisa de igual manera.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Vamos Fiang.  
  
- Lo siento, pero no lo haré.  
  
- Bien, me canse de hacerlo por las buenas. Tú lo has querido.  
  
- ¿De qué habla?  
  
- No te hagas el inocente.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Conozco tu secreto.  
  
- ¿De qué habla? Señora Meiling - Fiang tenía cara de confusión mientras tenía dandole vuelta a Meiling hablandole.  
  
- SÉ-TU-secreto - pronunciaba Mei - Y si no me dices lo que quiero se lo diré todo, me escuchas TO-DO.  
  
- Señora Mei, por favor...  
  
- Meiling, te buscaba - se escucho una voz en la amplia sala en donde se encontraban.  
  
- Hola Hannia - dijo Mei, resaltando un poco el nombre de su amiga.  
  
- Con su permiso, tengo trabajo que hacer - dijo el chico, dando gracias por la aparición de su amiga. Por que sin duda Meiling lo presionaría tanto que teminaría por decirle lo que sabía. Por eso salió muy rápidamente del lugar.  
  
Mientras Meiling decía entre dientes que para la proxima no se escapaba.  
  
Después fijo su mirada en su amiga, quien por cierto estaba mucho más centrada y pensando con cabeza fría. Después de todo pensaba que sí Shaoran la veía en tal condición, llorando y quejandose se desilucionaria de ella, además no servía absolutamente de nada estar preocupada, era mejor ocuparse que preocuparse. Por eso estaba haciendo una extensa investigación. Meiling noto el cambio, pero no quería molestarla preguntandole sobre la razón de ese comportamiento, después de todo sabía exactamente el por qué. Así que quisó cambiarle un poco el ánimo a su amiga.  
  
- Hannia, mi queridisima Hannia, mi amiga del alma, mi casi hermana, mi... - decía "cariñosamente" mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a su amiga.  
  
- ¿Qué deseas? - dijo con un tono un tanto despectivo.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas? - Meiling se detuvo bruscamente y tenía, no mejor dicho, fingía cara de desilución y de no saber de que hablaba. Parecía que Fiang no cedería fácilmente por lo que tendría que recurrir a otras personas.  
  
- Te conozco y sé como actúas cuando deseas algo - dijo con un poco de ánimo, pues se le hacía gracioso ver la cara de Meiling haciendo toda clase de caras para provocar que ella se compadeciera de su "pobre amiga".   
  
- Por favor dime lo que pasa - dijo juntando sus manos en forma de suplica, sus ojitos brillaban, parecía un perrito pidiendo comida a su amo.  
  
Hannia simplemente suspiró profundamente, a pesar de los años su amiga no cambiaba mucho, aún utilizaba ese "método" para convencer.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Creo que es mejor averiguar lo que pasa - dijo el señor Gakusha, pasando de una sonrisa a un rostro serio.  
  
La señora Nadeshico camino al centro del lugar, en sus pies brillo una insignia. Su cuerpo desprendió un pequeño destello.  
  
Todos posaron su mirada hacia el techo del lugar. El techo era una superficie muy lisa con el símbolo que apareció bajo la señora Kinomoto eran las dos "S" unidas (era el símbolo de Hikaru), poco a poco éste comenzó a transformarse en una especie de pantalla gigante. Poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma y en el se veía una parte de lo que parecía ser un bosque con árboles y plantas muy verdes.   
  
Shaoran observaba y se asombraba del poder que tenía la madre de Sakura, nunca pensó que pudiera hacer eso.  
  
De una parte del bosque comenzó a salir una niebla oscura y a medida que avanzaba lentamente y tocaba a los árboles lo dejaba sin hojas y totalmente secos, provocando que sus ramas cayeran y se hicieran polvo. La tierra también era cambiada, en lugar de pastos y flores aquella niebla provocaba que el suelo se partiera y que no quedará nada en él. Las escenas parecían cambiar, pero en todas después de unos momentos llegaba la niebla y causaba el mismo efecto.  
  
- El equilibrio ha sido roto - dijo el señor Gakusha.  
  
- El momento ha llegado - dijo la madre de Sakura mientras todos observaban.  
  
Las imágenes desaparecieron para dejar ver nuevamente el techo con el símbolo. Todos quedaron callados.  
  
Shaoran no sabía que pensar. Pero una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Cartas creadas por Clow y que ahora obedecen a su nuevo dueño, escuchen mi llamado, por favor preséntense ante mí.  
  
Sakura se encontraba con los brazos al frente y en sus manos sostenía la estrella. Luego el dije brillo para dar lugar a un báculo cristalino que en la parte superior estaba la misma estrella con el símbolo sólo que mucho más grandes y justo en el centro símbolo con las "s". Era el mismo que utilizó en la batalla contra Zeshin.  
  
Sakura lo tomo, mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las cartas Sakura aparecían frente a ella. La mayoría de las cartas hasta entonces habían estado en Hikaru libres.  
  
Shaoran sintió como algo se movía de entre sus ropas y vio como la carta Sakura que el tenía en la bolsa de su pantalón también reunió con las demás, ya no recordaba que tenía consigo la carta espejo. Todas las cartas rodearon. Ella sólo les sonrió como contestación.  
  
- Cartas, por favor ayúdenos a proteger a los habitantes de la tierra y de Hikaru - dijo con suma dulzura.  
  
Como contestando todas comenzaron a brillar y desaparecieron.  
  
- Desaparecieron - dijo en voz baja el jefe del Clan Li.  
  
- Estarán ayudando a combatir la maldad desde las fronteras de Hikaru - explicaba Sakura mientras veía una carta que tenía en su mano. A pesar de que todas las demás se fueron, esa en particular decidió quedarse a lado de su dueña. Claro que primero se lo pidió. Sakura guardo la carta que tenía en sus manos.  
  
- Ellas solas no serán suficiente, así que es mejor poner en marcha el plan - dijo el señor Fujitaka.  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
- Yo guiaré a la parte Norte - dijo decididamente Touya.  
  
- Nosotros iremos a la parte Este - dijo Yue, mientras Kero asentía.  
  
- Iré a la parte Oeste - dijo Fuu  
  
- Pero... - iba empezar a protestar Sakura, pero Fuu la observo y con una mirada y un gesto la hizo entender que estaría bien, recibiendo como contestación una sonrisa.  
  
- Yo iré a la parte Sur - dijo Sakura.  
  
- No hija - dijo Nadeshico con el rostro serio.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Es mejor que te quedes a descansar, hiciste un gran esfuerzo, ahora no es conveniente que te esfuerces - después le sonrió.  
  
- Esta bien me quedaré, pero no a descansar - volvió su rostro hacia el señor Gakusha - mientras tanto podría entrenarme - dijo con cara de suplica.   
  
El señor le sonrió y asintió.  
  
- Esta bien, si así lo deseas.  
  
- Así lo deseo - afirmo.  
  
- Nosotros iremos al sur - dijo Fijitaka refiriéndose a él y a Nadeshico.  
  
- Yo en ¿qué puedo ayudar? - dijo Shaoran.  
  
- Por lo pronto es mejor que descanses aún no te has recuperado del todo - dijo el señor Kinomoto.  
  
No muy convencido Shaoran asintió. Por un lado se alegro ya que de esa manera podría ver como entrenaba Sakura.   
  
- Sólo traten de dejar seguras las fronteras con ayuda de las cartas y los habitantes de Hikaru.  
  
Al parecer cuando Shaorna llegó los habitantes de Hikaru y la familia Kinomoto estaban haciendo un plan para dividirse y proteger las fronteras, tratando de evitar la expansión de la neblina.   
  
- Si no pueden controlarlo es mejor que se comuniquen con los demás para ayudarles. No hay porque arriesgarse.  
  
- Por favor cuídense todos - suplico Sakura.  
  
Todos asintieron y tomaron rumbos distintos. Claro que antes de que Touya sacara un pie del lugar de envió a Shaoran una advertencia de que si algo le llegará a pasar a su monstruo, él respondería. Todo con una simple mirada. Misma que fue respondida por Shaoran con otra de confusión.  
  
En el salón sólo quedaron Sakura, Shaoran y el señor Gakusha.  
  
- Podrías esperarme un momento, debo hacer un conjuro para el palacio y el hechizo tomará un poco de tiempo - dijo el señor de ojos violetas.  
  
- No se preocupe.  
  
- Haré lo posible - contesto con una leve sonrisa y se marcho el señor.  
  
El lugar quedo en silencio, tan sólo perturbado por hermosos cantos de aves que a lo lejos se escuchaba.  
  
- Aún no entiendes ¿Cierto? - dijo Sakura a Shaoran.  
  
- Creo que no del todo la información que tengo de Hikaru es poca.  
  
- Verás. Como sabes Hikaru es un mundo paralelo a la tierra.  
  
Shaoran asintió.  
  
- Este lugar es donde residen las emociones de las personas, los sueños, sus esperanzas, toda la energía positiva llega a este lugar y es transformado en cosas hermosas como puedes darte cuenta por ti mismo - Sakura dejo de hablar y se dirigió a un pequeño balcón del salón.  
  
Shaoran la siguió y observó hacia afuera.   
  
- Pero como sabes, las personas de la tierra no sólo emanan sentimientos positivos sino también los negativos. Del otro lado de Hikaru reside la parte oscura de este lugar. Desde siempre ha habido un equilibrio entre ambas partes, pero ahora se ha roto - decía Sakura.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo ha hecho?  
  
- Lamento no poder contestar todas tus preguntas, pero tampoco lo sabemos bien.  
  
- Sólo sabemos que los pilares...  
  
- ¿Qué son los pilares? - interrumpió Shaoran.  
  
- Los pilares son seres humanos que a simple vista son iguales a los demás. Pero por dentro tienen un poder. Ese poder hace que toda la energía de los humanos sea canalizada a este lugar. En ocasiones esas personas saben que son pilares, pero en ocasiones nunca lo saben. Pero ahora parece que algo les ha pasado. La energía positiva no esta llegando, además la negativa se esta incrementando y se refleja en la neblina que viste, ya que ella no necesita de intermediarios para llegar.  
  
- La verdad es que fui a tu casa no sólo a buscar un hechizo que liberará mi cuerpo.  
  
Shaoran se sorprendió al escuchar la confesión.  
  
- También fui a buscar un hechizo que nos ayudará a encontrar a los pilares para protegerlos. - Sakura volvió su rotro para no ser vista por Shaoran - Pero fallé no encontré los hechizos a tiempo y tuve que regresar, sólo provoque que esto pasara, es mi culpa. No quise revelártelo porque sólo te involucraría en problemas, y te puse en peligro, casi mueres por mi culpa -  
  
Su voz que hasta entonces había sido seria y serena ahora sonaba con remordimiento y temblaba. Esto fue notado por Li. En verdad no le gustaba escucharla y que se sintiera culpable. Así que cambio un poco el tema.  
  
- Por favor, sigueme contando.  
  
Por un momento Sakura trato de controlarse y siguió relatando.  
  
- Como te dije Touya vino a este lugar y cuando regreso a casa me dijo sobre nuestra madre. Decidimos decirlo todo a nuestro padre. Pero nos sorprendimos cuando el nos confeso que sabía todo, sobre las cartas, los guardines, la magia de mi hermano y la mía, sobre Hikaru y dijo que estaba de acuerdo en que en las siguientes vacaciones viniéramos a ver a este lugar.   
  
- En las siguientes vacaciones con ayuda de Fuu vine por primera vez. Mi madre me explico sobre la misión de nuestra familia de proteger a Hikaru y sobre unos escritos que predecían la llegada de un desastre. Y como era la que tiene un poco más desarrollada la magia me quede, para ser entrenada por Fuu y el señor Gakusha.   
  
- ¿Cuándo será ese desastre? - Shaoran se preocupo sobre la predicción, sabía poco del suceso, porque los del concilio aún lo investigaban, pero tenían sospechas muy remotas. Además ese suceso era muy importante para el futuro.  
  
- No lo sabemos.   
  
- ¿Qué pasará si la energía negativa se sigue incrementando?  
  
- Al no estar los pilares la energía positiva no llega. Todo lo que ves aquí será destruido. Pero eso no es lo más grave. Lo es que en la tierra las personas no tendrán esperanza, se dejarán llevar por lo negativo y se comenzarán a destruir entre ellos por cosas insignificantes. La tierra será cubierta para siempre por la maldad y destrucción. Las personas se matarán entre ellas por poder, sufrimiento, dolor, guerra...  
  
Sakura no pudo seguir hablando, de tan sólo pensarlo le daba un horrible temor. Se quedo viendo a la nada y después siguió.  
  
- Nuestro deber es evitar eso, debemos encontrar a los pilares, a sus almas ellas podrán canalizar la energía aquí, pero no servirá de nada si para entonces las personas ya no tienen esperanza. Sólo de esa manera el equilibrio se repondrá - mientras lo decía recordaba las palabras de Fiang, las palabras de su madre y las que ella misma pronunciaba cuando era pequeña.  
  
Shaoran quedó muy pensativo, aquello era muy grave. El silencio reino, unos pasos se escucharon, Sakura los reconoció como los del señor Gakusha.  
  
- Es hora de empezar a entrenar - dijo Sakura. No permitiría que nada de eso pasara, no permitiría que nadie saliera herido. Pero no sólo era eso lo que la inquietaba, era su sueño, un sueño horrible que tenía que ver con el futuro. Un sueño que le revelaba que en la batalla por venir tres personas morirían, entre ellas dos personas que no sabía exactamente quienes eran, pero sabía que eran importantes para ella y la otra persona era... ella misma.  
  
::::::::  
  
N. de la A. ¡Lo siento no pude subir antes este capi!, por muuuchas ocupaciones.   
  
Pero aquí esta (por fin ^-^) Espero que no haya salido tan mal, pues estoy un poco apurada ^-^. Pero desde ahora trataré de hacer más grandes los capitulos.  
  
MUUUUCHAS gracias por leer a todos. Estoy tomando muy en cuenta sus sugerencias. Poco a poco se aclara todo. De verdad espero que este les haya gustado, porque a decir verdad no estaba muy segura.   
  
Celina Sosa: HOLA, hola. Ya te extrañaba y a tu fic (que por ahora no lo he podido leer, pero te aseguro que lo haré), hasta pense que te había aburrido esta historia. Gracias por tus reviews, siempre me animan ^-^. Hasta prontito.  
  
Kirita Kasugi: ¡HOLA! creo que se estan aclarando poco a poquito, espero que te siga gustando, gracias por escribir ^-^.  
  
Nena 05000: je, je. me encantaría subir más rapido los capitulos, pero... esta bien trató de dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que les guste y que me escriban ME ENCANTA! Gracias por tu review ^-^.  
  
Sakura Wen: Me gusta dejarlos un poco intrigados, pero ya se ven las explicaciones. Gracias por el review, Hasta luego ^-^.   
  
Ishtary: ¡SI! yo también me imagino a Fuu muy... bueno tu lo has dicho, no sé quien ganaría si Shaoran o él. Gracias por escribir. Hasta luego ^-^.  
  
HAsta luego, bye. 


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Mei, por favor...  
  
- No, no quiero.  
  
- Mei eres una mujer adulta, casada y te comportas como una niña mal educada.  
  
- No me importa.  
  
- Mei...  
  
- Te digo que no me importa, no te dejaré de molestar hasta que me digas qué esta pasando. Sabes que yo no lo puedo hacer por falta de poderes.  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho todo.  
  
- No es cierto, hay más lo sé.  
  
- Prometes dejarme en paz.  
  
Mei sólo asentía muy feliz.  
  
- Esta bien te lo diré - dijo dando un suspiro.  
  
- Por eso te quiero tanto.  
  
- NO seas Hipócrita Mei.  
  
- Anda dímelo.  
  
- Esta bien pero... ¡suéltame! - grito algo molesta la joven de ojos y cabellera negra.  
  
Asintió muy feliz Mei, pues casi todo el día se la había pasado colgada en el brazo de su amiga. Amenazando que si no le decía nada la seguiría hasta al tocador si era necesario. Hannia no tuvo otra alternativa.  
  
Ahora estaba muy centrada en lo que hacía, después de noches de mucha preocupación algo dentro de ella le decía que Shaoran estaba bien, tenía confianza en ese presentimiento suyo. Y ahora se dedicaba con el Concilio a buscar la causa del desequilibrio.  
  
La mansión Li estaba en aparente calma, no había muchos ruidos. Ellas se encontraban en uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión.  
  
- Me lo vas a decir ya o esperaras el hasta el siguiente mes - Mei estaba molesta pues su amiga se había quedado algo pensativa. Mientras ella la miraba y tenía las manos en la cintura esperando a que se dignara contestarle.  
  
Pero la respuesta tuvo que esperar.  
  
- Señorita Hannia, una persona la busca - dijo con cortesía el señor Wei, saliendo de otro pasillo, al parecer tenía unos momentos buscándola.  
  
- Gracias Wei, ¿sabes de quién se trata?  
  
- Dice que la conoce su apellido es Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji, se encuentra en el recibidor.  
  
- Gracias Wei.  
  
No habían pasado ni 1/2 segundo, cuando Hannia sintió un viento a su lado y extrañamente más ligera. Cuando volteo sólo se percato de que su amiga ya no estaba a su lado.  
  
Suspiro resignada y comenzó a caminar hacia el recibidor. Mei estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a su antigua compañera de la escuela de Japón. Saber que iba a llegar alguno de esos días era el poco de información que tenía.  
  
Cuando al recibidor no se sorprendió de lo que vio. Esta Mei abrazando eufóricamente a su ex compañera y después comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas a Tomoyo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues su ex compañera estaba vestida muy elegantemente y se veía muy bien.  
  
Mientras Tomoyo estaba parada sonriendo y con una gota en la cabeza que a cada vuelta de Mei se hacía más y más grande.  
  
- Buenas tardes, señorita Daidouji - Hannia la saludo cortésmente.  
  
Durante esos días había estado en contacto con Tomoyo por si alguna situación se presentaba en Japón.  
  
- Buenas tardes, señorita Tabura.  
  
Mei dejo de dar vueltas y las miró a ambas.  
  
- ¡Cielos!, que educadas - dijo mientras sonreía.  
  
Las tres chicas se sentaron y trataron de disfrutar el encuentro. Mientras Tomoyo decía a Hannia lo poco que sabía y algunas cosas, Mei tenía muy atento el oído para saber más. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, pero sabía que primero era saber lo demás.  
  
Tomoyo le informo algunos extraños sucesos en Tokio y llevó algunas pertenencias de Sakura a Hannia. Cuando Mei las vio se extraño mucho.  
  
- ¿Para qué son? - mientras apuntaba una carta y una preciosa cadena plateada que tenía como dije lo que parecía ser un anillo cristalino.  
  
- Son unas cosas que me envió Sakura hace un tiempo - contesto Tomoyo mientras su mirada parecía melancólica- Cuando fue mi cumpleaños ella me lo envió, pero el anillo me quedo muy pequeño y lo uso como dije.  
  
- Valla Kinomoto no cambia, sigue siendo despistada - dijo con una sonrisa, también melancólica.  
  
- Sólo espero que se encuentren bien - dijo extrañamente seria Mei - bajando su mirada al suelo, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro, a pesar de que aparentaba la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba algo preocupada, sin saber el paradero de su querido primo y de Sakura.  
  
- No te preocupes Mei, él esta bien y Sakura también, algo dentro de mí lo sabe. - habló en tono esperanzador Tomoyo, seguía con ese presentimiento, mientras sonreía a su amiga. Mei asintió un poco aliviada.  
  
Hannia lo noto, Tomoyo era una persona muy observadora y sensible y de alguna manera también sentía que Shaoran y Sakura estaban bien. Pero para salir un poco del tema...  
  
- Son para buscar el aura de Sakura con ellos - contestando la pregunta de Mei -Hemos tratado de hacer con el de Shaoran, pero al parecer aún esta débil y por eso no le hemos encontrado. Pero el de Sakura es más fuerte y si tenemos suerte en poco tiempo los encontraremos - dijo para darles un poco de esperanza y mientras se ponía en pie.  
  
- Lamento mucho dejarlas ahora, pero como comprenderán hay mucho que hacer... Así que con su permiso, me retiro.  
  
- Mei y Tomoyo asintieron y se levantaron para despedirla y posteriormente se perdía en los pasillos de la mansión.  
  
- Lo quiere mucho, ¿cierto? - preguntó Tomoyo mientras veía la puerta por donde salió Hannia.  
  
- Así es, lo quiere mucho – dio un pequeño suspiro.  
  
- Me preguntó como lo habrá tomado Sakura... - pensaba Tomoyo  
  
Mei miró a su amiga.  
  
- Pero mi queridísima Tomoyo, como has cambiado - la sonrisa de Mei regreso repentinamente.  
  
- ¿Tu crees? - sonreía sutilmente Tomoyo.  
  
- Pues tú te ves hermosa.  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé - decía "modestamente" Mei.  
  
- Entonces el matrimonio te ha sentado bien - dijo un poco maliciosa Tomoyo.  
  
- ¿lo sabes?, pero ¿como?  
  
Tomoyo simplemente sonreía ante la cara de Mei.  
  
- Me lo dijo un pajarito.  
  
- Ehh?  
  
- Pero dime que tal te va a ti? - dijo con sonrisa muy pícara mientras le daba pequeños codazos a su amiga. -Te has vuelto una mujer muy linda- Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco.  
  
- Debes tener a muchos pretendientes tras de ti, esperando que algún día les des el Sí - Mei tenía corazoncitos en los ojos he imaginaba mil cosas. De pronto se quedo estática y miro de frente a Tomoyo con ojos preocupados, Tomoyo se sorprendió y también la miro.  
  
- No será..., no será que... ¡Ohhhh!, no me digas que ya te has casado y no me invitaste - después bajo la cabeza y casi en susurro dijo.  
  
- Lamento mucho no haberme comunicado contigo, pero es que cuando trataba de llamarte, siempre decían que no estabas y después estudie en un internado y hay no podía hablar con nadie... yo lo siento - dijo muy bajito mientras mantenía la cabeza abajo.  
  
- Yo.... - iba a decir algo Tomoyo.  
  
Mei levanto la cabeza y cascaditas de lágrimas caían por su rostro.  
  
- Yo también lo siento es que...  
  
- No tenemos porque disculparnos, estoy segura que nuestras razones tuvimos, pero ahora hay que disfrutar el momento - Ahora estaba muy contenta, parecía que cambiaba muy rápido de ánimo.  
  
- Tienes razón - también sonreía.  
  
- Bien... me estabas diciendo tu condición, soltera, casada, dejada, viuda, divorciada, comprometida... o?  
  
- Mei, sólo tengo 19 años.  
  
- ¿Y?, la vida es corta..., debes disfrutarla. ¿Entonces?  
  
Tomoyo no podía evitar sonreír a las ocurrencias de su ex compañera.  
  
- Pues...  
  
- ¿Sí? - dijo muy interesada Mei.  
  
- En realidad yo estoy...  
  
Mei se acercaba más y más esperando la respuesta.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Perfecto, muy bien - una voz escabrosa se dejaba escuchar en la mente de una persona.  
  
Se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, parado, cubierto por una larga y oscura gabardina, parado en el borde. Tal sólo observando a la ciudad que yacía a sus pies. Abajo parecía que nadie se percataba de su presencia, la vida tan sólo parecía correr de manera normal.  
  
De la nada surgió un fuerte viento y tras aquella persona sintió 6 presencias fuertes.  
  
- ¿Todo esta listo? - preguntó sin siquiera voltear a los dueños de la energía que sentía.  
  
- Ya esta señor, ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo.  
  
El sujeto se dio la vuelta encontrándose frente a sí a 6 sujetos, se encontraban inclinados ante el sujeto de la gabardina. Eran seres muy especiales, ya que sobresalían de ello unas hermosas y brillantes alas oscuras, pero su cara no era visible.  
  
- Ahora vayan con mi hermano, los espera.  
  
- Como diga señor - sonó al unísono a la vez que los seis desaparecían.  
  
El sujeto subió su mirada para observar a la hermosa torre de Tokio que se levantaba imponente frente al chico. Sabía que debía hacer algo, y sabía que había sólo otra oportunidad para lograrlo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Zeshin? - escuchaba una voz en su cabeza.  
  
- Señor tengo una idea para evitar que cualquiera de los Kinomoto se interponga en nuestro camino.  
  
- ¿Eso es cierto? - preguntó un poco incrédula la voz.  
  
- Si señor, tienen un punto débil... y yo lo conozco.  
  
- Sakura Kinomoto... será fácil, aún no llega a su máximo poder - dijo mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.  
  
- Fue por eso que estuviste tanto tiempo en a Tokio - Zeshin pudo notar que la voz se escuchaba complacida.  
  
- Sí, ahora la conozco perfectamente, y sé donde atacar. Pero para eso necesito regresar a Hikaru.  
  
- Entiendo, con tu hermano y los demás será suficiente para el plan, puedes ir, no te necesitaremos.  
  
- Esta bien, señor.  
  
Sintió como de nuevo la terrible energía de su amo desaparecía. Siempre que se comunicaba o acercaba a él lo podía sentir, toda su maldad, todo su odio y coraje.  
  
- ¿Hermano?... - su voz sonaba sarcástica.  
  
- Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? - de pronto Zeshin escucho una vocecita muy tímida.  
  
- ¡Vete! - dijo casi gritando, sin tomarse la molestia de voltear a ver quien era.  
  
No tenía tiempo, debía regresar lo antes posible a Hikaru. Tenía todo planeado y no permitiría que nada se lo impidiera.  
  
- Pequeña... - dijo casi en susurro.  
  
Después de eso, desapareció.  
  
La personita que le había hablado se había quedado ahí parado. Era un niño pequeño que en ese instante tenía una sensación muy extraña en el pecho. Y a pesar de haber observado como el sujeto desapareció no se sorprendió, simplemente su mirada se perdía en el firmamento.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Llevaban algunos días de entrenamiento duro y pocas veces descansaban. Días durante los que Shaoran se dio cuenta del progreso de la ex-card captor. Era simplemente impresionante, no necesitaba de las cartas Sakura para desplegar su poder, había alcanzado un nivel muy superior al del mismo Jefe del Clan Li y él mismo no conocía a nadie con esa capacidad.  
  
El señor Gakusha había aceptado entrenarlo a él también, y se sorprendió al saber que podía aumentar aún más su poder y lo estaba logrando, Shaoran se encontraba muy satisfecho de su progreso. Ahora se sentía más seguro con sus poderes y trataba de aprovechar los entrenamientos al máximo.  
  
Y sabía que si ponía más esfuerzo sería mucho más fuerte. Pero Sakura se encargaba de no dejarlo esforzar demasiado argumentando sobre su salud. Aún así el señor Gakusha se sorprendió de su potencial, sabía que era fuerte pero jamás pensó que lo fuera tanto.  
  
Dos días después de que todos se fueron a asegurar las fronteras de Hikaru, regresaron muy preocupados todos, por la fuerza que ganaban las energías negativas. Sin embargo trataban de avivar la esperanza.  
  
Durante ese tiempo Shaoran conoció más sobre Hikaru. En los pequeños momentos de descanso del entrenamiento iban a caminar con Sakura y ella le explicaba, y le mostraba criaturas impresionantes. Criaturas que sólo se ven el los sueños y que parecían sacados de cuentos fantásticos. Todos se comportaban muy amables y corteses a la vez que cada día se quedaba maravillado.  
  
- Bien, muy bien - felicitó el guardián de Hikaru. Después de que Shaoran subía a un nivel asombroso su energía y la mantenía.  
  
- Pero aún falta algo - dijo pensativamente el señor Gakusha.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se sorprendieron un poco.  
  
- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Sakura.  
  
- No lo sé, tal parece que aún no tiene el control suficiente - dijo el señor mientras se tomaba el tenso y meditaba.  
  
Shaoran volteó a ver a Sakura quien tenía cara de no comprender mucho de lo que decía.  
  
- Verán los seres humanos, o sea ustedes, tienen un potencial muy grande. Lo malo es que ni ustedes mismos lo saben, se encierran demasiado en las cosas materiales y en la vida que llevan. Dejan de lado lo que sienten para estar sólo pensando. Dejan de escuchar la voz de su corazón y lo reemplazan por cosas vanas, sin saber que dejan de lado el poder más hermoso y poderoso de su corazón.  
  
-Y para tener un equilibrio y poder controlar a la perfección sus poderes, es necesario que reconozcan lo que sienten. Tienen que llevar a un equilibrio su pensar y sentir, y por lo que veo, al manejar sus poderes ambos han dejado de lado lo que sienten y eso es lo que les impide manejar su máximo poder. Ya que su poder se encuentra muy relacionado con sus sentimientos - dejo de hablar y permaneció un rato pensativo.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran sólo se quedaron muy callados, meditando si lo que decía era cierto.  
  
- Necesitamos trabajar en eso, pero por ahora es mejor ir a descansar han sido largos días de entrenamiento y si están cansados no utilizarán todo su potencial.  
  
Ambos chicos asintieron.  
  
- Esta bien, gracias - dijeron ambos, en realidad si estaban cansados así que decidieron descansar un momento.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
En el palacio se encontraban los padres de Sakura, quienes estaban tratando de mantener el equilibrio por medio de conjuros. Aunque al principio no les constaba mucho, al pasar del tiempo, y aunque ellos lo negaran, se debilitaban, sobre todo la madre de Sakura. Mientras su hermano, Fuu y sus guardianes se encarga de ayudar a los pobladores de Hikaru a hacer escudos mágicos para mantener a salvo la parte positiva del planeta, con ayuda de las cartas mágicas.  
  
En la misma sala donde pudieron observar las devastaciones de las que estaba siendo víctima Hikaru, se encontraban los padres de Sakura. La señora Kinomoto se encontraba en una especie de trance, parada a la mitad de la sala, con los ojos cerrados y pronunciando casi en susurro lo que parecían ser hermosos versos.  
  
Su cabello era movido con un leve viento que la rodeaba y se levantaba hacia el techo, sus ojos estaba cerrados, sus manos unidas a la altura de su pecho, mientras en su dedo brillaba un precioso anillo casi cristalino con el símbolo de Hikaru. El señor Kinomoto la acompañaba viéndola con ternura y preocupación en sus ojos.  
  
El viento que la envolvía comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, mientras ella bajaba la voz a nada y abría lentamente los ojos. Repentinamente sintió como se mareaba. De inmediato el señor Kinomoto acudió en su ayuda, sosteniéndola suavemente.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupado.  
  
Nadeshico lo miró tiernamente y con tan sólo una sonrisa asintió. El corazón del padre de Sakura descanso. No le gustaba ver a su esposa tan débil y cada vez era peor, tenía mucho miedo. Pero sabía que debían seguir adelante.  
  
- Lo lograremos, no te preocupes, sé que lo haremos - dijo a su esposa tratando de convencerla y a la ves de convencerse a sí mismo.  
  
- Cuando todo termine seremos una familia feliz, como lo fuimos alguna vez, podremos vivir en paz.  
  
- Así será.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
El viento soplaba acariciando suavemente las plantas y haciendo que algunas flores cayeran de los árboles, haciendo un espectáculo hermoso a la vista. En medio de la colina se apreciaban dos figuras sentadas en el verde pasto, ahora adornado con algunos pétalos de flores multicolores.  
  
Eran Sakura y Shaoran. Sakura llevaba un sencillo pans color blanco y una blusa del mismo color, era su ropa de entrenar. Pero a pesar de ello demostraba que era una chica deportista y bien cuidada, con una figura hermosa y delicada. Estaba un poco despeinada por el entrenamiento y el viento jugaba con sus mechones.  
  
Mientras Shaoran vestía un pantalón que le quedaba algo grande, color verde claro y una playera blanca, que era ropa del hermano de Sakura. Sin embargo el cuerpo del Jefe del Clan Li estaba mucho más entrenado y muy bien proporcionado. No era muy musculoso, pero ninguna chica que lo viera podía dejar de suspirar. Al igual que Sakura, pero él por naturaleza, estaba un poco despeinado. Tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo tal sólo el viento dándole en el rostro. Pocas veces podía sentirse tan bien, a pesar de todo, en ese lugar podía olvidarse un momento de su vida tan apurada. La verdad es que se negaba a pensar en su vida real, ahora sólo quería sentirse libre unos momentos y a pesar de estar entrenando duro, se sentía muy bien.  
  
Sakura lo miró por un momento, se veía tan encantador. Tenía ya días conviviendo con él. Pero no podía negar que era feliz a su lado. Deseaba que nunca terminaran esos días, deseaba que estuviera con ella para siempre, tenía la mirada de nuevo pérdida en él.  
  
Después sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho, era el recuerdo de la realidad. Sabía que en la batalla moriría, no tenía caso hacerse ilusiones..., todo estaba escrito. Y aunque lo deseaba, no podía, en realidad su corazón quería confesar lo que sentía. Pero sabía que si lo hacía sólo lo haría sufrir más, además podría sentirse obligado con ella, aún más, puesto que le había salvado la vida. No quería eso, no quería comprometerlo, cuando él tenía en su corazón a otra persona.  
  
Shaoran sintió la intensa mirada de Sakura y abrió los ojos, todavía alcanzo a observar el brillo en los ojos de ella. Que intento desaparecer cuando él la volteó a ver.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - dijo un confundido por sus ojos.  
  
Ella inmediatamente hizo como si el cielo fuera muy interesante y quitó su mirada.  
  
- Estaba pensando.  
  
- Se puede saber ¿en qué? - dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco y la veía.  
  
- En lo que dijo el señor Gakusha - su mirada parecía perdida en el cielo.  
  
- No te preocupes, sé que podremos.  
  
- Eso no es lo que me preocupa - dijo en voz muy baja que su compañero no escucho. Cómo pensaba que podría poner más atención al sentir, si lo que sentía no era nada que no conociera, sólo que lo intentaba reprimir pues no sería nada agradable para ella expresarlo.  
  
Estaba muy preocupada por su madre, pero fingía no estarlo, sentía que las barreras no durarían mucho, sentía una enorme preocupación por todos los habitantes de la tierra, se sentía inútil ante todo, sentía un enorme sentimiento que según ella debía ser reprimiendo para no molestar a nadie. Cómo el señor Gakusha pedía que exprese todo eso que sentía.  
  
Por su lado, Shaoran al pensar en lo que sentía, se sentía algo confundido, su llegada repentina a ese lugar, el peligro, la madre de Sakura, su familia, su poder, Hannia, el destino, Sakura... simplemente no podía poner todo en claro. Le pedían que sintiera y sólo sentía una enorme confusión y no había tiempo para ponerse a meditar y ponerlos en orden. Además una parte de él se negaba rotundamente a dejar ese sentimiento de paz que en ese momento lo rodeaba.  
  
De pronto ambos se levantaron rápidamente.  
  
- ¿De quién es esta energía? - preguntó Shaoran.  
  
Sakura no contesto tan sólo le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar rumbo al palacio, esto dejo un tanto sorprendido a Shaoran.  
  
Después de un segundo de asombro Shaoran fue tras ella. La energía que sintió le pareció muy conocida, demasiado.  
  
Shaoran llego al palacio, había perdido de vista a Sakura, después se encontró en una sala, donde se encontraban reunidos la madre y padre de Sakura, sus guardianes, el señor Gakusha, Touya y Fuu, quien parecía estar un poco pálido.  
  
- Los estábamos esperando - una voz varonil sonó en el lugar.  
  
Nadie pareció sorprendido de escuchar aquella voz, sólo Shaoran se apresuro a buscar al dueño de la voz con la mirada. De atrás de Yue y Fuu salió un joven. Aproximadamente de su misma edad vestido de azul claro. Era de la misma altura que Fuu, de cabello extremadamente negro que con los reflejos de un color azulado brillante. De mirada tranquila y llena de un cierto toque de sabiduría y misterio a la vez. De cuerpo atlético y bien formado, piel blanca y rasgos varoniles.  
  
Claro quien más podría ser. El único, el inigualable y resucitado... Clow. Shaoran seguía impresionado. Mientras la reencarnación de Clow Li lo veía con suma tranquilidad.  
  
- ¡ERIOL! Me alegra que estés aquí.  
  
Shaoran quedo aún más impresionado cuando Sakura prácticamente se arrojo a los brazos del chico de cabello azulado. Casi no creía lo que veía, Sakura abrazaba efusivamente a Eriol y éste correspondiéndole de la misma manera.  
  
Mientras los demás sonreían mientras lo veían.  
  
- Sakura, quieres dejar respirar a Eriol. Ya esta morado - dijo burlonamente Kero que hasta entonces había estado callado pero ahora sonriente de ver a su ama tan emocionada.  
  
- O_O¡ Lo siento- dijo Sakura mientras se separaba.  
  
- No te preocupes, también me alegro de verlos - dijo sonriendo y mientras poco a poco regresaba su piel a ser blanca y dejar de ser morada.  
  
- Sakura, Hiragisawa ha venido a ayudarnos y no tienes por que matarlo antes de eso - decía muy burlonamente Touya.  
  
- En verdad lo lamento - dijo con vergüenza Sakura con voz bajita un poco sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.  
  
- No te preocupes - sonreía Eriol.  
  
- También me da gusto verte Li - saludó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo un poco pues Shaoran aún no cabía en su asombro, se le había quedado viendo a Sakura que estaba muy apenada.  
  
Eriol se acercó a Shaoran y le extendió la mano para saludarlo. Shaoran le respondió de la misma manera, pero Shaoran seguía muy confundido. ¿Que hacía Hiraguizagua en ese lugar?  
  
- El joven Hiragizagua nos va a ayudar para buscar a los pilares, tal parece que conoce un hechizo que puede servir - explicaba calmadamente Fujitaka.  
  
Eriol con una encantadora sonrisa sólo asentía levemente, confirmando lo que decía el padre de Sakura.  
  
- Creo que ese hechizo ayudará, pero necesitaré algo de tiempo para realizarlo - parecía bastante calmado.  
  
- Pero ¿cómo llegaste aquí? - preguntó finalmente Shaoran.  
  
- Como la encarnación del mago más poderoso de la tierra, tengo ciertos privilegios, entre ellos poder transportarme a donde me plazca, claro que consumo algo de mi energía.  
  
El joven Jefe del Clan Li, nunca pensó sorprenderse tanto en tan poco tiempo. Sintió más detenidamente el aura del Hiraguizagua, poseía un nivel muy alto, casi era el mismo que el de Sakura, pero a ella aún le faltaba para llegar a su nivel. Se daba cuenta de que la reencarnación de Clow no había estado perdiendo su tiempo.  
  
Después otra duda llego a su cabeza. ¿Cómo él había llegado a ese lugar? Estaba tan emocionado en los entrenamientos y tan tranquilo que no se le había ocurrido esa pregunta.  
  
- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? - dijo casi en susurro, mientras veía el suelo.  
  
- Nuestra querida Sakura lo hizo - escucho una voz, en realidad no se dio cuenta que lo preguntó tan fuerte. Cuando dirigió su mirada a quien le había contestado, encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa de Nadeshico Kinomoto. Inmediatamente los colores le subieron al rostro.  
  
- De alguna manera logro transportarte hasta este lugar - le explicaba Nadeshico, mientras su mirada se dirigía a su hija.  
  
- Es muy poderosa, pero... - iba a seguir preguntando, pero luego dirigió su mirada a Sakura. Quién yacía conversando alegremente con Eriol, mientras Kero interrumpía y ambos sonreían, después Kero apuntaba a Yue y Touya, quien sólo observaba serio, y luego todos reían ajenos a la conversación de Shaoran y Nadeshico.  
  
De la conversación de Nadeshico y Shaoran sólo se habían percatado Fujitaka y Fuu, quien observaba detenidamente al joven de ojos marrones.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Spi? Quiero demostrarle lo que he alcanzado - Kero estaba emocionado de poderle mostrar a su "amigo" sus avances en los videojuegos.  
  
- Lo lamento Kerberos, pero se quedo a ayudar a Nakuru a suplantarme en mi ausencia - dijo con una sonrisa Eriol.  
  
- Y ¿cómo han estado? - Sakura parecía estar muy contenta.  
  
- Muy bien, mi querida Sakura. En realidad Naruku extraña mucho a tu hermano - dijo burlonamente Eriol.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Touya que sólo frunció el ceño.  
  
- Pues yo a ella NO - y miro a otro lugar. A pesar de sus gestos, todos sabían que se encontraba contento.  
  
- Yue, me alegro que te hayas adaptado a este lugar - con su imborrable sonrisa Eriol se dirigía a su antiguo guardián. Mientras éste como siempre, su cara de indiferencia, no expresaba nada, tan sólo se molesto en asentir levemente.  
  
- Fuu, me alegro verte de nuevo - Eriol se acerco a Fuu eran de la misma estatura que él y le ofreció la mano. Este le correspondió de la misma manera.  
  
- Espero que hayas cumplido mi encargo de cuidar a nuestra querida Sakura.  
  
Fuu sólo asintió. Sakura por su parte sonreía.  
  
Después de una conversación muy agradable. Eriol decidió comenzar con el hechizo, iba a necesitar varias cosas, pero todo le fue traído. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para hacerlo así que se fue a otra parte de Hikaru, no muy lejos.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sakura se quedo un momento platicando con todos. Shaoran decidió salir al jardín del palacio. Se quedo en un pequeño jardín observándolo. Le recordaba mucho a ese lugar donde se iba a descansar en ocasiones.  
  
- ¡Hola! ¿Estás bien?  
  
Shaoran reconoció la voz.  
  
- Si, lo estoy.  
  
- Oye.  
  
- ¿Sí? dijo él mientras se daba vuelta a ver a Sakura.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Me podrías prestar tu mano.  
  
Shaoran se desconcertó un poco, su mano. Bueno si eso quería.  
  
Se la extendió y ella la tomo. Viéndola fijamente y sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta del color de la cara de Sakura que era de un rosita muy gracioso, ella la tomo suavemente.  
  
Shaoran sintió como algo era introducido en su mano. Ella dejó su mano y entonces él pudo ver de lo que se trataba. Era un hermoso anillo cristalino en cuanto lo vio se quedo sorprendido recordando algo y luego vio la mano de ella.  
  
Ella también tenía uno igual.  
  
Shaoran lo veía inserto en su mano, en un movimiento pudo ver que en él se encontraba el símbolo de Hikaru muy sutilmente marcado.  
  
- Es para tu protección.  
  
- ¿De qué?  
  
- La parte oscura de este lugar te puede destruir si no lo tienes. También repele los ataques de las personas malignas, no de todos los ataques pero si de algunos.  
  
- Recuerdas la Batalla de Zeshin y Fuu. Zeshin atacaba con algunos básicos, pero fuertes y Fuu utilizó el anillo.  
  
- Así que fue por eso que no lo daño tanto.  
  
- Si.  
  
Shaoran se dio la vuelta para seguir observando el jardín. Sus pensamientos divagaban.  
  
Sakura tan sólo lo observaba, pero al verlo tan pensativo, pensó que no era conveniente interrogarlo. Miro una última vez su espalda. Aún de espaldas se veía realmente bien. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo aún más.  
  
- ¿Qué estas pensando Sakura? – se reprochaba Sakura mientras se alejo lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
Ajeno a todo Shaoran decidió por fin hacer la preguntaba que ya tenía rondando en su cabeza.  
  
- Sakura... bueno, - dio un leve suspiro - tu y Eriol...- después se arrepintió de sus palabras. Él no tenía que pedir explicaciones por el comportamiento de su amiga. Rápidamente se quiso retractar se dio vuelta rápidamente para disculparse. Pero para su alivio vio que ella ya no se encontraba ahí. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?  
  
Comenzó a caminar por el jardín, de uno de ellos se podía observar a todos los que hablaban adentro.  
  
Vio como Sakura llegaba a hablar con Fuu y Eriol que parecían muy complacidos de verla. Todos sonreían, no escuchaba la conversación, pero sí noto que tanto Eriol como Fuu, veían tiernamente a Sakura. Mientras ella también les sonreía, pero le llamo mucho la atención que ella estaba con un color rosita en las mejillas. Sería posible...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N. de la A. Siento mi intromisión, pero considero necesario que para las siguientes escenas.  
  
Sip. por fin lo que me habían pedido escenas románticas (o por lo menos eso creo yo). Pero para ambientarlo si es posible que puedan escuchar alguna música de su gusto. Preferentemente suave, recomiendo: Caribean Blue de Enya, Moments in love o Nothing else matters de no se quienes (son las que utilice para inspirarme) Y aquí les va...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Era tarde. Bueno eso parecía, en realidad en Hikaru no había noches tan sólo la intensidad del sol bajaba. En ese tiempo se podían observar las estrellas en el cielo y algunas veces la hermosa aurora boreal adornaba el cielo.  
  
Aquel día Shaoran no podía conciliar el sueño, era raro, después de los entrenamientos estaba muy cansado y llegaba al palacio a descansar. Y a pesar de que estaba un poco cansado no lograba, pensaba, trataba de pensar y acomodar sus sentimientos como había sugerido, pero ahora era mucho más confuso que antes. Como sabía que no podría dormir decidió salir un rato a tomar aire o entrenar. Silenciosamente salió del lugar, parecía que todos descansaban en sus habitaciones.  
  
Salió y camino por el lugar, parecía que estaba en un sueño, ese lugar era un sueño realmente las flores, las plantas, los animales místicos y fantásticos. Caminaba lentamente hasta llegar a un lugar que para él y Sakura era su favorito.  
  
Era una hermosa cascada que caía de una impresionante montaña, el agua era fría pero muy muy limpia, se podían observar los peces jugando dentro, las plantas que crecían a su alrededor eran flores color azul, con un centro blanco. Eran muy especiales pues por las tardes comenzaba a cerrarse y en las mañanas se abrían para mostrarle su centro al hermoso sol. Con el viento ellas soltaban algo parecido a un polvo brillante, en color blanco y parecían brillar con el brillo del sol. Pero que al tocar el suelo brillaban y para después desaparecer, en un fenómeno muy hermoso.  
  
Un poco más adelante siguiendo el cause del río había un enorme cerezo, abajo de él, había una roca en forma de asiento y a su alrededor había también ese tipo de flores tan especiales. En ocasiones junto a Sakura iban a descansar en ese lugar.  
  
Así que decidió ir a ese lugar, sin embargo cuando caminaba hacia allá escucho que alguien hablaba, movido un poco por la curiosidad se acercó desapareciendo su aura y en silencio. Entonces pudo escuchar lo que decían, pero después reconoció las voces, eran Eriol y Sakura quienes conversaban.  
  
¿Por qué se quedo escuchando? Ni el lo sabía, pero ahí se quedo.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- ... tu crees?  
  
- Sí, tu nivel de energía ha estado subiendo muy rápidamente, eres más talentosa de lo que imagine. Pronto serás más fuerte que yo - la hermosa sonrisa de Eriol se hizo presente que podría cautivar a cualquier chica.  
  
- Pues yo no pienso eso.  
  
- Ah no?  
  
- No, siempre serás más fuerte que yo. Además eres mucho más inteligente, más capaz, más sabio, más...  
  
- Vamos, vamos Sakura, vas a hacer que me sonroje y me crea más de lo que soy.  
  
Sakura le sonreía abiertamente.  
  
- Me alegro que estés aquí.  
  
- Yo también, me agrada ser de utilidad.  
  
Sakura repentinamente cambio su rostro a uno de tristeza.  
  
- Crees que lo lograremos.  
  
- Sakura... mi querida Sakura, no te preocupes, lo lograremos, si todos ayudamos estoy seguro que lo haremos.  
  
- Pero no pierdas la esperanza, debes seguir tu corazón y verás que todo saldrá bien.  
  
- Pero mucho de lo que pasa es mi culpa Eriol...  
  
- Yo no pude encontrar el hechizo para encontrar los pilares, involucre a los Li sin querer...  
  
Shaoran quedo algo confundido, pero se quedo escuchando.  
  
- Puse a Shaoran en peligro, casi muere por mi culpa, y aún no llego al nivel para la batalla, los escudos no durarán mucho, y yo...  
  
- ¿Entonces te has dado cuenta? - pregunto Eriol con su rostro algo serio.  
  
Sakura sintió.  
  
- Los escudos se están debilitando cada vez más. ¿Qué esta pasando en la tierra Eriol?  
  
Eriol lo sabía lo había visto en la tierra, muchas cosas terribles, pero no quería decírselo a Sakura, ella estaba ya muy afectada, sólo serviría para preocuparla aún más. Así que se quedo callado.  
  
Sakura lo miro y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar, tapó con sus su rostro con sus finas manos mientras sentía caer las lagrimas. Se sentía tan culpable, sabía que fuera lo que fuera Eriol no la engañaría, pero el que se quedara callado, sólo quería decir que sí estaba pasando algo y no se lo quería decir. Eso junto a la culpabilidad la hicieron llorar.  
  
Shaoran sentía partirse su corazón cuando la vio llorar.  
  
- Sakura... - Eriol hablaba en forma cariñosa y suave a Sakura.  
  
- Sakura, por favor no llores.  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé debo ser fuerte, no llorona y débil - decía y las lágrimas parecían no tener fin.  
  
- Te equivocas - Eriol le hablaba de la misma manera.  
  
- Tus sentimientos te hacen más fuerte, sólo tienes que aprender de ellos.  
  
Lentamente pero muy suave Eriol tomo el mentón de Sakura e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, mientras sentía las lagrimas de la ex card captors aún caían y llegaban a sus manos, eran tan cálidas.  
  
- Por favor... dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
- No llores, eres hermosa y no me gusta cuando lloras, por favor sonríe. Tu alegría nos ayuda en la batalla, por eso luchamos, para mantener este mundo tan hermoso como es, y queremos que todos sean felices no es cierto? pero antes que nadie nosotros debemos tener esperanza en que todo saldrá bien.  
  
- Prométeme que ya no llorarás y que no perderás la esperanza, por ti..., por mí..., por él..., por todos.  
  
Sakura lo observaba mientras hablaba, sus palabras eran tan hermosas, era tan lindo.  
  
- Ahora sonríe mi querida Sakura, que tu sonrisa ilumina el camino de todos y nos hace seguir adelante.  
  
Sakura se sintió tan bien, pensar que ella era importante para ellos como lo eran ellos para ella. Asintió ya un poco más calmada y sus lágrimas dejaron de salir lentamente.  
  
Con ambas manos, Eriol limpió el rostro de Sakura, mientras ella sonreía.  
  
- Es hora de descansar, es mejor que vayas a dormir - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de la piedra.  
  
- ¿Entonces mañana comenzaras el hechizo?  
  
- Si así lo haré, pero por ahora debo descansar para que mañana de lo máximo.  
  
- Esta bien, yo quiero quedarme otro rato aquí.  
  
- Cómo desees Sakura - le dio una bella sonrisa Eriol.  
  
- Hasta mañana entonces, Sakura.  
  
- Hasta mañana Eriol.  
  
Eriol se alejo lentamente, mientras Sakura veía atentamente el cielo.  
  
Shaoran suspiro hondamente, tanto que se espanto de que Sakura pudiera oírlo pero confirmo que ella aún veía el cielo. Todo lo que había oído y visto lo dejo muy pensativo.  
  
Shaoran camino de regreso hasta el lugar de la cascada, y vio como Eriol se iba, decidió también esperar. Miraba el cielo, a aurora boreal se desplegaba en todo su esplendor, a un lado la Luna brillaba intensamente.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo paso, perdió la noción del tiempo pero cuando se disponía a marcharse empezó a sentir algo raro en el ambiente, no sabía que era exactamente, pero algo lo hacia sentir incomodo, se concentro en la sensación, como días antes se lo había enseñado el señor Gashuka. Cerró lo ojos y se concentró, al principio le costo trabajo, pero poco a poco reconoció el lugar de donde provenía, provenía del lugar donde momentos antes dejo a Sakura, se apresuro a buscarla, pero algo raro paso.  
  
El aura de Sakura, su energía estaba cambiando. ¿Qué podría estar pasando? Se apresuró aún más a encontrarla. En algún momento en algún lugar... sintió como si hubiera atravesado algo, pero no le dio importancia y siguió buscando.  
  
Llego hasta el lugar donde sentía la energía, pero repentinamente lo dejo de sentir. Un poco desesperado comenzó a voltear a todos lados, mientras su mente no dejaba de repetir la pregunta de: ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
  
- ¡Hola!  
  
Shaoran escucho una dulce voz y siguiéndola volteó a la cima del árbol de cerezo. En una de las ramas más altas se encontraba Sakura. Pero algo era diferente en ella. Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco muy hermoso, estaba un poco ceñido a su bien formado busto y caía graciosamente hacia abajo, estaba cubierto por un fino tul rosa muy claro. El vestido dejaba ver su espalda y brazos descubiertos. Estaba parada observándolo.  
  
Pero lo que más sorprendió a Shaoran era que de su espalda, parecían salir alas. Dos alas de cada lado, unas más grandes que estaban en la parte superior y otras más pequeñas que estaban más abajo. Que brillaban con el resplandor de la luna. A la vez que su rostro no parecía ser el mismo que había visto hace unos momentos, estaba sonriéndole.  
  
- Saa...Sakura ¿Eres tu? - la verdad era que estaba muy impresionado.  
  
- Si soy yo - dijo de forma segura la chica, mientras que en lo que ella hizo ver como un pequeño saltó, que hizo con mucho estilo, bajo hasta estar al frente del chico. Mientras una o dos plumas blancas caían lenta y graciosamente.  
  
Shaoran no pudo dejar de retroceder un paso, pues ella había quedado demasiado cerca y aún le impresionaba.  
  
Sakura le sonreía pero su sonrisa era diferente, en algo.  
  
- Pero... - simplemente Shaoran no creía en las alas de Sakura. Le parecían las alas más hermosas que había visto, eran grandes pero no demasiado, y sus plumas parecían tan suaves y finas. Después de todo había visto las alas de los habitantes de Hikaru. Pero ninguna se parecía a lo que ahora sus ojos admiraban, la luz de la luna las hacían ver casi como se fueran de luz pura.  
  
Viendo la cara de Shaoran y que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, decidió explicarse.  
  
- No te lo había dicho, pero mi madre nació en Hikaru y yo herede algunas de sus cualidades.  
  
Pero ella no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
  
Shaoran parecía comprenderlo pero continuaba con la mirada en sus alas. De pronto sintió la mano de Sakura en su rostro que lo obligaban a verla de frente. Entonces se percato de que su mirada también era diferente. Sus ojos también brillaban y era un brillo especial, la luna se reflejaba en ellos. Shaoran no pudo dejar de verlos eran los ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado de niño, eran los ojos esmeralda que vio antes de irse a Hong Kong. Eran los ojos de la niña a la que beso cuando, después de la batalla contra la carta vació había terminado, eran esos mismos ojos que ahora lo miraban intensamente.  
  
Por unos instantes se perdió en esos ojos. Muchos recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, su corazón, su cuerpo. Con tan sólo estarlos observando parecía que no había nada más, sólo esos ojos.  
  
- Shaoran... - la voz de Sakura sonó muy suave y tierna al pronunciar ese simple nombre.  
  
Shaoran seguía perdido en sus ojos, pero escuchaba lo que ella decía.  
  
- Shaoran, ¿sabes algo? - preguntó con voz aún más suave y delicada.  
  
Y si dejar que él hablará absolutamente nada se acercó un poco más.  
  
- Sabes algo.... yo siempre, es decir... nunca... - fue todo lo que podía decir. Realmente su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría, sintió como el color carnesí se dibujaba en su rostro y sin poderlo evitar se acerco aún más al estático chico.  
  
El viento comenzó a soplar, pero era un viento demasiado tibio, demasiado cálido, era muy suave y movía como acariciando el cabello de Shaoran y Sakura. El vestido de ella parecía danzar con aquel viento tan especial. Mientras poco a poco sus alas parecían desvanecerse con el dulce viento.  
  
También por ese viento el árbol de cerezo dejo caer algunos pétalos de las flores más hermosas que tenía, bañando a Sakura y Shaoran con esos pétalos y llenándolos de un dulce aroma a ellos. Extrañamente en esa lluvia de pétalos de cerezo también había ese polvo blanco que parecía resplandecer con la luz de la luna que iluminaba muy bien el lugar donde estaban.  
  
- Shaoran... - Sakura dijo su nombre, pero pareció más un suspiro que una palabra.  
  
Él estaba sin poder creer lo que sentía y lo que veía.  
  
Lentamente y con un poco de titubeos levanto la mano. Primero toco un poco el rostro de Shaoran, pero rápidamente la retiro, después otra vez lo toco. Esa sensación de el toque más mágico que había sentido antes regreso, igual o incluso más fuerte que cuando lo beso por primera vez cuando eran pequeños o cuando lo beso cuando dormía. Era tan mágico sentir su piel, sentirlo cerca y sentir que estaba con ella, solamente con ella.  
  
Se acercó un poco más y poco a poco se acomodó en su pecho. Él era más alto que ella, así que su cabeza quedaba a la altura del pecho de él. Se recargo suavemente en él, sintiendo como su propio corazón latía y latía, gritando de felicidad, no quería pensar en nada. También escucho el corazón de Shaoran latía tan fuerte también, cerró lentamente los ojos. Pero su pecho y su cuerpo eran tan cálidos, se sentía tan bien estando ahí.  
  
Con algo de inseguridad y más incrédulo que antes Shaoran la vio acercarse y cuando la sintió recargada en su pecho, su corazón latió y latió. Sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de su lugar. Sintió cuando ella se acomodo en el una inexplicable sensación, una sensación que sólo había sentido hacia ya años, muchos años. Sin siquiera pensarlo y con un movimiento suave la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos cuando los brazos de él, la abrazaron. Pero era un abrazo delicado muy delicado, parecía que no quería tocarla demasiado, pues sentía que aquello que sentía podría desaparecer.  
  
Entonces su corazón gritaba de emoción.  
  
- Te amo... te amo tanto... - dijo en un susurro, que pareció ser un grito de su alma y de su corazón.  
  
- Sakura...  
  
Ella levantó lentamente la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, él también la observaba con la misma intensidad que ella. Sin siquiera pensarlo o cualquier otra cosa que su mente le mandará. El chico bajaba lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de la cara de ella. Una de sus manos ahora tocaba el rostro de ella, ella como la última vez hizo a un lado su cabeza para sentir su mano. Las miradas estaban perdidas una en la otra, y no había nada más que ellos. Las manos de ella subieron suavemente por el cuerpo de él, hasta posarse suavemente atrás en su nuca. Las miradas nuca se despegaron una de la otra.  
  
- Shaoran – sus ojos brillaban, brillaban como nunca y tan sólo esa mirada confirmaba lo que dijo, absolutamente todo.  
  
Mientras ella poco a poco con la mano que tenía en su cuello comenzó a empujarlo lentamente hacia ella. Él no opuso resistencia, poco a poco se acercaban aún más. Lograba sentirse cerca, lograban escuchar sus corazones, lograban respirar el mismo aire, lograban acercarse más y más.  
  
- Sakura... -En lo que también pareció un suspiro. Su nombre, su nombre pronunciado por él, es lo que tanto había anhelado, y no pudo evitarlo lo acercó a sí aún más.  
  
Hasta que por fin delicadamente sus labios se unieron, mientras sus ojos se cerraban , mientras sus corazones lograban armonizar uno con el otro, latiendo al mismo ritmo y con la misma intensidad. El beso, por fin, el beso. En un principio fue muy delicado. Tan sólo sintiendo, sus cuerpos se llenaron de una sensación maravillosa. Y sin pensarlo la mano de Shaoran rodeo suavemente la pequeña cintura de Sakura y poco a poco la acercaba más y más hacia él.  
  
Nada alrededor parecía existir, nada. Ni el suave viento, ni las flores que flotaban a su alrededor o cualquier otra cosa. Sólo ellos dos.  
  
Sus labios se negaban a separarse, no querían. Ese beso estaba cambiando poco a poco, ya no era como aquel que de niño se dieron. Ahora era diferente, demasiado diferente y hermoso.  
  
Poco a poco ese delicado beso se comenzó a transformar en otro. Era más un beso lleno de deseo, lleno de pasión, lleno de... esa sensación, esa sensación, estaba marcando ambos corazones y ambas cabezas.  
  
Sin desearlo siquiera, pero debido a que su cuerpo físico lo exigía, tuvieron que separarse lentamente. Respiraban de manera algo dificultosa. Sus labios se separaron pero sus cuerpos y sus mentes no, sus pechos subían y bajaban respirando fuertemente. Su frente estaba unida. El rojo carnesí estaba en ambos chicos, sus mejillas eran adornadas con ese color. Apenas pudieron y sin pensarlo de nuevo, nuevamente se estaban besando.  
  
Pero ahora sus besos era cada vez más apasionados cada vez más. Sakura comenzó a doblar sus rodillas, obligándolo a seguirla hasta que estuvieron hincados frente a frente. El suelo parecía una hermosa alfombra color rosa, era suave. Poco a poco Sakura fue guiando a Shaoran hasta casi quedar acostados en la suave alfombra de flores. Poco a poco la intensidad de sus caricias aumentaba, Sakura comenzó a acariciar con suma dulzura, pero con algo de arrebato lo cabellos de Shaoran. Shaoran comenzó a sentir cada vez más intensas las caricias de ella y respondiendo de la misma manera comenzó a acariciarla suave, pero dulcemente la cintura. Abrió un poco los ojos Shaoran para encontrarse casi sobre la chica, ella muy lentamente abrió los ojos observándole de la misma manera. Ese brillo en los ojos no desaparecía.  
  
De pronto la vio ahí, simplemente se veía hermosa, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en sus vida. Era ella, la niña a la que había amado por tanto tiempo, ahora hecha toda una mujer, y esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos. Que por un movimiento de ella por un segundo se vieron de un color negro. Entonces el recordó algo, ojos negros, ojos negros, ojos negros... pestañeo un momento como si de nuevo las neuronas de su cabeza recordarán algo... recordaban a alguien.  
  
Pronto todo recuerdo se desvaneció al observar como esos ojos verdes se acercaban de nuevo y esa mirada que volvió a caer en ese hechizo de sus ojos. De nuevo se sintió saboreando ese sabor de los labios de Sakura, era un elixir embriagante y adictivo al que no quería dejar de probar.  
  
No había tiempo, no había espacio, no había más personas, no había nadie, ni nada más que ellos, y esa sensación esa extraña y dulce sensación en todo su ser, en ambos. Sus corazones estaban eufóricos. Pero aún pedían más y más, esa unión. Pedían que se consumara, pedían que se consumara ahora y para siempre. Esa unión que los haría uno, esa unión que nunca, jamás se rompería a pesar del tiempo..., del espacio..., del destino..., de todo..., AHORA Y PARA SIEMPRE.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N. de la A.: Uppsss. Siento un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Después de escribir esto no pude evitar un largo suspiro. No se a ustedes pero a mi me ha gustado mucho. Por eso esta vez pediré su opinión, es muuyy importante, es la primera escena romántica que escribo y quiero saber su opinión. ¡POR FAVOR!  
  
Sakura Wen: Deseo concedido, tardo un poquito pero espero que haya valido la pena. Espero tu opinión.  
  
Celina Sosa: Este capitulo es por sus peticiones, hasta yo misma me sorprendí después de lo que escribí. Sólo espero que también les agrade. Me gustaría saber tu opinión. 


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Otra vez, otra vez se sienten los ojos muy pesados. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo primero que sintió fue el ambiente, ese ambiente no era de Hikaru, era distinto, el aire era pesado, parecía un aire muy húmedo que lastimaba los pulmones, después de unos momentos se adaptó a él.  
  
Poco a poco y con pequeñas dificultades unos hermosos ojos marrones se abrían lentamente, tardando un poco en poder enfocar alguna imagen. Pero una vez que parecía tomar conciencia de lo que pasaba, sintió algo, un poder, era un poder enorme y extrañamente familiar.  
  
Su cabeza se giró en busca del lugar de donde emanaba aquella energía. Aún sin poder saber que era exactamente.  
  
Trato de ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo, perdió un poco el equilibrio al hacerlo, pero cuando lo logro por fin, pudo ver de lo que se trataba y cuando lo vio se sorprendió.  
  
No se encontraba en el Hikaru que el conocía. Más, era una especie de prisión, para ser más exacto una esfera negra. Pero lograba ver algo a través de ella. Era una habitación, una habitación con algunos símbolos, símbolos que reconoció inmediatamente, eran símbolos oscuros.  
  
Con ellos se podían abrir portales hacia el mundo de la oscuridad.  
  
¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué había pasado? No lograba recordar nada, cuando trato de hacerlo un dolor en la cabeza le impidió seguir intentándolo. Sólo recordaba ojos verdes, y nada... estaba muy confundido. Se trato de sostener de una pared de la esfera. Pero al tocarla sintió una sensación terrible, parecía que al contacto la esfera absorbía su energía. Inmediatamente la retiró, esa era una prisión muy fuerte, sabía de ellas eran las que se usaban para los hechiceros más poderosos y que utilizaban sus poderes para el mal. Los del concilio las utilizaban.  
  
Quedó un poco mareado y se quedo quieto, tratando de que todo dejara de dar vueltas en su cabeza.  
  
Otra vez la energía. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde la sentía. Cuando pudo divisar de lo que se trataba se sorprendió aún más.  
  
Se encontraba Zeshin mirándolo intensamente, pero algo más era lo que realmente lo preocupaba. Es sus brazos, totalmente inconsciente se encontraba Sakura.  
  
- Pero ¿qué..? - trato de levantarse de su sitio e invocar a su espada, pero el talismán no respondió.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- No estamos en la parte positiva de Hikaru, eso no te ayudara en nada - Zeshin estaba muy serio observando a Shaoran.  
  
- Si no fuera porque traes el anillo, para estos momentos estuvieras muerto. Esa prisión no es como las que conoces, esa prisión te quita toda tu esencia y con ella la vida.  
  
Shaoran observó su mano algo temblorosa y se pudo percatar de que estaba brillando. Era el anillo que Sakura le dio.  
  
- Eso evito que murieras, por ahora... - dijo amenazante.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjala ir! - comenzó de nuevo a intentar incorporarse, pero con el mismo resultado.  
  
Zeshin tan sólo lo observaba, sin expresión alguna.  
  
Shaoran se sentía de nuevo inútil ante aquel sujeto.  
  
- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! - estaba furioso.  
  
Ante esto Zeshin no oculto su sonrisa.  
  
- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! - se sentía impotente ante aquella situación.  
  
El rostro de Zeshin se volvió extraño y su mirada se endureció. Cosa que Shaoran no noto.  
  
- ¿Daño? ¿Daño dices? - su voz sonó muy irónica.  
  
- ¿No fuiste tu quien la abandono durante años? ¿No fuiste acaso tú quién no se volvió a comunicar con ella? - su voz era aún más irónica - Fuiste tu quien la destruías lentamente - dijo en susurro mientras observaba el rostro de la inconsciente Sakura.  
  
- ¡No! Yo evitaré el destino. El destino nunca se llevara a cabo, y de eso me encargo yo – en su voz se percibía la decisión, mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de Shaoran que era de angustia.  
  
Zeshin se dispuso a salir del lugar, no sin antes dirigirle algunas palabras a su prisionero.  
  
- Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, pero ya habrá tiempo para saldarlas - su voz se volvió aún más fría y hueca.  
  
Después de eso y sin ningún caso a lo que Shaoran gritaba se llevo a Sakura. Mientras Shaoran intentaba e intentaba invocar a su espada y hacía hechizos, muchos hechizos que sólo lo hacían más débil.  
  
- ¡Sakura...!, No te atrevas a hacerle daño.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara.  
  
Estaba desesperado hacía hechizos una y otra vez sin descanso.  
  
Finalmente y después del gasto de energía cayó inconsciente.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- ¿Y bien? - me lo vas a decir o tengo que esperar algunos años.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió al parecer Mei no cambiaba.  
  
Mei seguía con la curiosidad sobre lo que había sido de la vida de su amiga.  
  
La voz de Wei irrumpió la escena.  
  
- Lamento interrumpirlas, pero me han mandado a traerlas - interrumpió Wei muy serio.  
  
- ¿Quién? - Mei estaba un poco enfadada que le hayan interrumpido tan interesante conversación.  
  
- La señora Ieran desea que sean trasladas a un lugar más seguro - Wei no parecía ser el mismo de siempre, parecía preocupado y su rostro lo mostraba.  
  
- O_O ? ¿Más seguro? - Si algo había que realmente enfadara a Mei era no saber nada.  
  
- Por favor acompáñenme - el mayordomo comenzó a caminar.  
  
Tomoyo volteo a ver a Mei, quien estaba seria. Mei también la vio, le sonrió para no preocuparla y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que siguieran al mayordomo.  
  
Tomoyo le correspondió la sonrisa y lo siguió, también estaba algo confundida.  
  
El señor Wei las condujo a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en la parte central de la enorme mansión Li. Durante todo el camino no se dijo nada, tan sólo algunas miradas interrogantes entre Mei y Tomoyo.  
  
Por las ventanas que daban hacia afuera Tomoyo se pudo dar cuenta de que había caído la noche.  
  
Llegaron a una enorme puerta con un gran símbolo del Ying y el Yang. Mei se alarmaba cada vez más, era extremadamente raro que cualquier persona tuviese acceso a ese lugar. Se dio cuenta que para estar ahí era algo realmente serio lo que ocurría. La puerta fue abierta y dentro se podía observar una sala muy grande.  
  
A Tomoyo le sorprendió realmente era hermosa, con múltiples decoraciones, pero no eran decoraciones normales, eran símbolos, representaciones, estatuas, libros y libros, pero todos ellos mágicos. A pesar de no tener ni una pizca de magia, era tanto el poder que se encontraba concentrado que para cualquiera era posible sentir un cambio de ambiente, algo muy especial.  
  
Mientras Tomoyo casi no creía lo que veía, era un lugar muy singular. Estaba informada de algo de magia, no mucho, pero el hecho de saber que su tan querida Sakura la poseía, se encargo por un tiempo para investigar. Le parecía espectacular lo que sus ojos veían. Wei dejo a las chicas y luego se marcho.  
  
Poco a poco en la sala se fueron reuniendo algunas otras personas que saludaban muy educadamente a las chicas. Tomoyo dedujo que era gente importante, todos parecían tener en sus rostros algo de preocupación. Eran 2 mujeres, una como de unos 29 de ojos ámbar y cabello negro, y la otra aparentaba unos 40 años de cabello también castaño oscuro y ojos negros. También llegaron tres señores que aparentaban más de 50 años, ambos con unas canas que se asomaban entre su oscuro cabello. Todos vestidos con una extraña elegancia y ropas que parecían de hechiceros de tipo modernos. Casi no hablaban se fueron a ubicar en algunos puntos de la sala en silencio.  
  
Ahora si que Mei estaba más preocupada. Ella y Tomoyo permanecieron un poco atrás de las personas ahí presentes.  
  
Las puertas se volvieron a abrir haciendo aún más sepulcral el silencio, por ella entro una mujer que infundía respeto a cualquiera. Todos en la sala hicieron una reverencia al verla entrar, tras ella llegaba Hannia, sus rostros eran muy serios e igualmente preocupados.  
  
La madre de Shaoran con un porte de una reina, se fue a ubicar en un asiento especial para ella. Saludo a todos con un simple movimiento, mientras Hannia hacía lo mismo y se paraba a su lado.  
  
Otra vez el silencio. Justo cuando Mei se dio el valor para preguntar, la señora Ieran comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Ante la ausencia del Jefe del Clan Li, tengo la obligación de encabezar las reuniones de nuestro círculo.  
  
- Tenemos información de que el equilibrio de la magia ha sido roto, la energía negativa ha logrado alcanzar un predominio muy alarmante.  
  
- Pero ha ocurrido algo que realmente no esperábamos los 7 puntos, los 7 círculos que están encargados de ayudar a mantener el equilibrio han sido atacados - Su voz sonaba seria y preocupada.  
  
De Mei salió un sonido que demostraba su asombro, pero inmediatamente se tapo la boca mientras sus ojos se abrían. Tomoyo la observo extrañada y siguió escuchando.  
  
- Según nuestros informantes, hace algunas horas los 3 puntos de América fueron atacados y tomados por lo que parecen ser ángeles negros, 2 de Europa siguen en la batalla por la posesión de los puntos y 2, incluyéndonos, no han sido atacados, pero es inminente el ataque.  
  
- Quien quiera que sea, lo tenía muy bien planeado. Al atacarlos por sorpresa y simultáneamente no hay posibilidad de reunir los refuerzos y hacer la defensa del lugar. Además los poderes de esos ángeles se van incrementando cada vez más con energía negativa y parece que algunos humanos fueron sus cómplices, dificultando la defensa.  
  
Todo permaneció en un largo silencio, las personas ahí reunidas parecían muy inquietas. Sólo lanzándose miradas entre sí, como si se entendieran perfectamente tan sólo con las miradas.  
  
Lo que pareció ser un suspiro se dejo escuchar en el lugar, devolviendo la atención a la señora Ieran.  
  
- De los puntos atacados algunos hechiceros murieron, otros están gravemente heridos y no pueden hacer nada. Aquellos que pertenecen a nuestro círculo están siendo avisados de los acontecimientos y dentro de algunos momentos se presentaran para prepararnos, mientras tanto lo que haremos...  
  
Su frase no terminó, en esos instantes un terrible terremoto se sintió en toda la mansión, a la vez que muchos de los símbolos de la sala brillaban intermitentemente.  
  
- Esta aquí - dijo uno de los señores.  
  
Todos parecían mantener la calma, sólo Tomoyo y Mei se habían alarmado al sentir el temblor. Las luces del lugar comenzaron a parpadear. Entonces todos los presentes se acercaron a la cabeza del Clan Li.  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando Mei?  
  
- Nos atacan.  
  
Mientras ella hablaba, comenzaron a llegar otras personas entre ellos Fiang, Rikyu y 2 personas más que parecían ser la servidumbre de la mansión y Wei. Todos parecían extrañamente calmados. Mientras Fiang y Rikyu se reunían con la tía de Mei para hablar.  
  
- Pero descuida la mansión esta protegida contra estos ataques - la verdad era que Mei estaba asustada. Alguna vez había visto ser atacada a la mansión Li. Pero ninguna vez había pasado lo que en esos momentos, era cuestión de que uno del círculo les hiciera frente y ganara en instantes. Pero aquello era diferente, demasiado.  
  
- ¿Qué pasara? - Tomoyo estaba más que asustada, confundida.  
  
- No te preocupes pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien - recordó la frase que en alguna ocasión escucho decir a Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo sólo asintió esperando que lo que decía Mei realmente se cumpliera. Pero después fijó su atención a los miembros del círculo quienes parecían hablar sobre lo que ocurría.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
En la parte de luz de Hikaru, parecía un poco más inquieto que de costumbre. Pasaban del medio día y nadie había visto a Sakura o a Shaoran, era muy extraño pues siempre a esa hora se les veía practicando y su aura era muy fuerte para ubicarlos. Pero ese día en particular, nadie podía localizar sus auras. La madre de Sakura empezaba a preocuparse mientras su padre trataba de calmarla. Y tanto Fuu, Touya, el seños Gakusha y los guardianes de las cartas Sakura se encontraban buscándolos. Eriol por su parte aún realizaba el hechizo al parecer ajeno a todo lo que a su alrededor ocurría.  
  
Después de algunas horas regresaron todos con las mismas noticias y las caras de preocupación.  
  
- ¿Nada aún? - Fuu seguía buscando, pero sabía que Sakura no se iría sin avisarles.  
  
- No, ya hemos buscado por los cuatro puntos y nada, aún los habitantes nos están ayudando, pero ninguno ha encontrado nada - Yue también lo estaba, sólo que sabía aparentarlo. Realmente no sabía que pensar, conocía muy bien a Sakura y jamás les haría eso, mucho menos en esos momentos.  
  
- ¿No será que regreso ala tierra? - Kero era el más afectado, en cierta manera se culpaba, pues la noche anterior comió demasiado dulce y quedo profundamente dormido, aunque en realidad no tenía por qué.  
  
- ¿Creen que este con ese mocoso? - Saber que Sakura no estaba, lo desesperaba, pero saber que el mocoso superdesarrollado tampoco casi lo pone histérico.  
  
- Si le llega a hacer algo juro que... - Su aura aumentaba más y más.  
  
- Ya calmate Kerberos así no solucionaremos nada - a pesar de la apariencia de Kero que en esos momentos mostraba que era su forma real su mirada era muy enojada en verdad infundía miedo  
  
Touya había permanecido algo extraño. En un principio casi se volvió histérico saber que Sakura no estaba, y aún más cuando supo que el mocoso tampoco, pero después de hablar con sus padres se calmo un poco más y sólo se dedicada a concentrar toda su energía para encontrar a su hermana.  
  
Todos estaban en la sala amplia del palacio.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos encontrar su aura? - Fuu estaba más que intrigado, sólo de dos formas al aura de cualquiera no se podría sentir. Que estuviera en la tierra o en la parte oscura de Hikaru, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.  
  
Por una de las puertas del palacio entraban Fijitaka y Nadeshico, la madre de Sakura aún estaba realizando los conjuros y cada vez se le veía más pálida y débil, aunque todo lo escondía con su sonrisa, por su parte el señor Kinomoto trataba de ayudarla en todo cuanto podía, no sólo con palabras, también cediendo parte de su energía.  
  
- ¿Aún no?  
  
Todos negaron con la cabeza y con preocupación en los ojos.  
  
- No sé preocupen, Sakura ya no es una niña, ya es toda una mujer...  
  
- Eso es lo que más me preocupa - pensó Touya.  
  
- ... y sabe como cuidarse. Verán que pronto regresaran - Su voz se escuchaba segura.  
  
Nadeshico lo apoyo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Me alegro que todos estén aquí - una voz algo cansada se escucho en la sala llamando la atención hacia alguna de las tantas puertas del lugar.  
  
- Joven Eriol - Nadeshico quedo un poco sorprendida.  
  
El chico de negra cabellera se veían un tanto cansado, pero con su misteriosa sonrisa.  
  
- Estoy bien - camino despacio por la sala y se sentó a en un pequeño sillón, no pudo evitarlo estaba muy cansado.  
  
Todos lo veían interrogantes.  
  
Les regalo una encantadora sonrisa. Le gustaba que todos tuvieran aquella mirada de duda.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - ciertamente la paciencia no era una de las cualidades de Touya.  
  
Después de un breve suspiro, Eriol comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Encontré a los pilares - Todos se quedaron callados, por alguna razón no les alegraba tanto como lo hubieran pensado.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¿Pero? - Fuu también estaba empezando a impacientarse, era por la ausencia de Sakura que no podía mantenerse más tranquilo.  
  
- Por medio del hechizo pude ver que los pilares han sido manipulados.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - el señor Gakusha acababa de llegar, y eso último que dijo la reencarnación de Clow realmente lo sorprendió.  
  
Todos lo voltearon a observar, en sus ojos se podía ver su incredulidad.  
  
- Lo sé, es muy raro.  
  
- ¡¿Pero cómo?! - el segundo más sorprendido era Fuu.  
  
Eriol volvió a suspirar y comenzó a relatar.  
  
- Al parecer los pilares fueron despojados de su cuerpo humano, transformados en un una especie de cristales, para que después su poder se implantará en un ser de oscuridad. De esa manera las cualidades de cada pilar fueron transformadas en su opuesto.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- No estoy seguro, todo fue hecho por alguien con un poder muy superior a cualquiera que yo conociera. Pero esta siendo ayudado por otras dos energías muy poderosas, entre ellas el antiguo amigo de Sakura.  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio y con sus rostros sumamente asombrados.  
  
- Hay una buena noticia - devolviendo a él la atención.  
  
- Según pude rastrear, no tienen a todos los pilares. Si a eso le podemos decir buena noticia - dijo en voz baja.  
  
- ¿Y eso qué?  
  
- No pueden destruirnos totalmente si no poseen todos lo pilares.  
  
- Vaya consuelo - Touya se estaba poniendo insoportable.  
  
- Touya, por favor - la madre de Sakura intervino.  
  
Touya bajo la vista por un momento. Nadeshico comprendía a su hijo, pero sabía que estar peleando no serviría de nada.  
  
- Lo siento.  
  
- No hay problema - Eriol regreso a su sonrisa habitual.  
  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Fuu quería saber que posibilidades tenían.  
  
- Debemos regresar a la tierra y buscar al último pilar y protegerlo. Es la única forma, por ahora. Una vez que lo encontremos, podemos planear algo para contraatacar, reuniendo toda la energía negativa. Pero debemos apresurarnos, la tierra cada vez es contaminada más.  
  
- ¿Cuándo podremos regresar? - Kero que había estado muy callado, le pregunto a Fuu.  
  
- Dentro de tres días - contesto.  
  
Era cuando las condiciones de la luna y algunas estrellas permitirían a Fuu hacer el portal que lo llevaría a la tierra. Lamentablemente a pesar de ser poderoso, Eriol también debía esperar hasta entonces a que poder partir.  
  
- Mientras tanto seguiré buscando al monstruo - sin esperar que nadie diga más, Touya salía del lugar.  
  
Sus padres lo vieron salir, pero no lo intentaron detener, comprendían a su hijo mayor. Pero sabían que Sakura estaba bien.  
  
Por su parte todos los demás regresaron a la búsqueda de Sakura. Unos visiblemente más preocupados. El la sala sólo quedaron los padres de Touya y Eriol.  
  
- No se preocupen, donde quiera que este, sé que esta bien - Eriol parecía saber más de lo que decía, y parecía muy seguro.  
  
Los esposos Kimomoto asintieron dándole la razón.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
El chico de ojos cafés y cabello marrón se encontraba en un lugar muy hermoso era de un color blanco, las paredes y techo eran blanco con pequeños símbolos como adornos, que eran los mismos que llevaba en su espada y en su empuñadora tenían el mismo símbolo. Todo en aquel lugar tenía en aquel raro símbolo de la de un círculo rodeado por los cuatro diamantes y al centro una esfera negra. Era un lugar muy bien decorado y arreglado.  
  
El chico de cabello marrón se encontraba en una posición de meditación, mientras un aura muy fuerte emanaba de él. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, era un hechizo que requería algo de esfuerzo y tiempo para lograrlo.  
  
Bien, después de algunos minutos lo completo, en su respiración el esfuerzo era evidente. Se levanto lentamente luego trato de recuperar energías, fue entonces que escucho una dulce voz que sonaba melancólicamente.  
  
- Quiero curarme Quiero sentir Lo que pensé que nunca fue real Quiero dejar irse al dolor que he soportado tanto tiempo Elimina todo el dolor hasta que se haya ido Quiero curarme Quiero sentir Como si estuviera cerca de algo real Quiero encontrar algo que he querido todo el tiempo Algún lugar al que yo pertenezca  
  
La melodía sonaba en su voz con una enorme melancolía. Era un tono suave y rítmico.  
  
- Así que has despertado ya.  
  
Zeshin se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la chica que se encontraba acostada en una amplia cama muy blanca. Ella se encontraba con los ojos medio abiertos como si el mantenerlos así le causará un enorme esfuerzo. Estaba inmóvil sin embargo de sus labios parecía brotar esa canción.  
  
- Nunca me conoceré A mí mismo hasta que haga esto por mi cuenta Y nunca sentiré Nada hasta que mis heridas estén curadas Nunca seré Nada hasta que escape lejos de mí Y escaparé lejos Me encontraré a mí misma hoy...  
  
Zeshin la vio y se acerco lentamente hasta llegar y sentarse a su lado. La mirada de Sakura que hasta entonces había estado perdida en la nada, con mucho esfuerzo se concentro en la persona que estaba sentada a su lado. Se quedo en silencio mientras lo observaba. Ahí estaba él, un chico de su misma edad de ojos cafés y cabello marrón. Nadie que lo hubiera visto hubiera pensado que era uno de los aliados del mal.  
  
- Zeshin... – él había sido su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos.  
  
- Pequeña - él por su parte sonreía parecía muy satisfecho de lo que había hecho.  
  
- Zeshin... ¿Por qué? - su voz era muy melancólica.  
  
- Esa es la canción que cantábamos para sentirnos mejor, ¿Lo recuerdas?  
  
Sin previo aviso y debido a los recuerdos que brotaban en su mente, una lágrima surco la mejilla de Sakura.  
  
Él levanto su mano y limpio la lágrima - Entonces si lo recuerdas, cuando algunas tardes te sentías triste, y salíamos. Simplemente a caminar por la calle o a un parque, por alguna extraña razón..., siempre terminábamos en un parque.  
  
- Te subía el animo ver a los niños jugar en él y cantar esa canción. Esa canción que cantábamos ambos porque nos identificábamos con ella, la cantábamos juntos. Juramos que si ambos no encontrábamos a nadie a quien amar terminaríamos casados. ¿Lo recuerdas? prometimos estar siempre juntos como amigos.  
  
- Me traicionaste - aunque sus ojos apenas podían estar abiertos, las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de salir, simplemente esos recuerdos la lastimaban aún más. Saber que la persona en quien una vez le brindo su amistad, su cariño, sus secretos, esa persona la había traicionado.  
  
- ¿Traicionarte? - la miro y se levanto de su sitio y camino dándole la espalda.  
  
- Te traicione... – quedo unos segundos en silencio -si te refieres a que no dejaré que cumplas tu destino, tienes razón. No lo cumplirás, el destino de la destrucción de la raza humana estaba previsto y así se llevara a cabo, entre ellos se destruirán y TÚ no podrás hacer nada - una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro y se dio vuelta para verla de frente.  
  
- Pequeña, ya no hay nada que hacer, contigo aquí no hay nada más que hacer, no cumplirán su destino ni tú, ni nadie.  
  
- Ni siquiera a ese idiota chino - al mencionarlo, su voz era mucho más dura y enojada.  
  
- Shaoran... Shaoran, ¿dónde esta? ¿Qué le has hecho? - inmediatamente que quiso levantar al recordar algo que tenía que ver con el Jefe del Clan Li.  
  
Pero por más de que deseará ninguna parte de su cuerpo se movía, nada.  
  
- No te esfuerces en vano, puse un hechizo que no podrás romper.  
  
De pronto algunas imágenes pasaron por la mente de Sakura, recordando a Shaoran, pero no podía dar orden a su mente, recordaba poco o casi nada.  
  
- ¿Qué paso? - dijo en susurro.  
  
- ¿No lo recuerdas? Te fui a visitar ¿no lo recuerdas? - en realidad se estaba burlando, él sabía lo que había pasado.  
  
Sakura trato de recordar, efectivamente recordó que después de la partida de Eriol ella se quedo ahí entonces llegó alguien. Pero después de eso los recuerdos eran demasiado confusos para aclararlos.  
  
- No te preocupes lo recordarás a su debido tiempo. Y por ese tipo - dijo en tono muy despectivo refiriéndose a Shaoran - él esta bien, por ahora... - esto último lo dijo muy bajo.  
  
- Ahora duerme - regreso junto a Sakura, puso su mano en su frente y de ella comenzó a salir un aura. Mientras poco a poco ella quedaba dormida, mientras susurraba algunas partes de la canción. Por alguna extraña razón tenía una enorme necesidad de cantarla.  
  
Quiero encontrar algo que he querido todo el tiempo Algún lugar al que yo pertenezca...*  
  
*(Fragmentos de Somewhere i belong de Linkin Park, es uno de mis grupos favoritos, sí, sí ya sé que la melodía original no es muy melancólica, pero las letras de sus canciones me gustan mucho y quería incluir alguna)  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Eso no pintaba nada bien. Mucho tiempo de lucha continúa y nada.  
  
Fiang, Rikyu y Hannia se encontraban al frente de la batalla. La señora Ieran más los demás con poderes estaban formando un círculo, mientras invocaban a los ancestros y a los guardianes espirituales del grupo mágico. Tratando de mantener la defensa de los constantes ataques de los que eran objeto. Ieran se encontraba en el centro del círculo con su aura en todo su esplendor.  
  
Tomoyo, Mei, Wei y los sirvientes de la casa habían sido enviados a una de las habitaciones especiales para su protección que se encontraban como si fueran sótanos, bajo el suelo. Pero debido a la terrible batalla parecía que en cualquier momento sucumbirían los talismanes de protección que habían sido puestos en las puertas de las habitaciones.  
  
El lugar era un desastre cualquiera que lo viera juraría que era un campo de batalla de una terrible guerra, una guerra sin tregua.  
  
La que una vez fue una enorme y preciosa mansión de la familia más poderosa, tanto económica como mágicamente de China, ahora parecían ruinas. La mayor parte de la casa había sido destruida sin consideración alguna. Lo que alguna vez fueron unos muebles de material fino y de gran antigüedad yacían tirados por doquier en un espectáculo de destrucción. Simplemente era imposible calcular las perdidas materiales de la familia Li y de otras familias que se habían dedicado con mucho ahínco a guardar todos aquellos tesoros mágicos y antigüedades.  
  
Aunque la Luna se encontraba mostrando sólo la mitad de toda su materia, podía iluminar un poco lo que ocurría abajo. Y es que tampoco su luz llegaba bien librada hasta abajo. Una nube de una niebla negra cubría el lugar. Rayos y truenos sonaban se escuchaban por doquier.  
  
Para quienes se encontraban fuera de la batalla y lejos, tan sólo parecía ser un día muy lluvioso y como fenómeno curioso, una niebla cubría la mayor parte de la ciudad. Pero nada más. Sólo había unos que lo sentían, sentían la lucha que se libraba, pero tenían mucho miedo.  
  
Unos ojos negros se enfocaban en su contrincante, cada movimiento era estudiado minuciosamente, poseía amplios conocimientos en combate, nadie se atrevería a retar a una pelea a una de las personas más capaces en artes marciales en diferentes disciplinas. Sin embargo esto era diferente, a lo que se enfrentaba era algo muy extraño.  
  
La persona frente a sí tenía de igual manera la mirada centrada midiendo cada parte del cuerpo de su contrincante tratando de prever cualquier ataque. Llevaban mucho tiempo peleando y apenas se habían tocado, cada uno parecía medir las habilidades del otro.  
  
Sólo que no eran los únicos otras dos peleas se llevaban a cabo simultáneamente, todas con las mismas características. Tan sólo midiendo las capacidades del contrario y evitando una catástrofe.  
  
- Esto se vuelve aburrido - un chico estaba ya muy fastidiado de tanto teatro, deseaba terminar con aquello de una vez.  
  
- Calma, sabes que no podemos derrotarlos tan fácil - dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo.  
  
Mismo que no respondió pero le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad y fastidio.  
  
- Esta bien, sí podemos, pero si lo hacemos sería un grave error - su amigo sólo suspiro ella tenía razón.  
  
- ¿pero entonces que vamos a hacer? si seguimos así terminaremos... - su frase se interrumpió para poner una barrera - muy cansados de sólo esquivar sus ataques y ellos aprovecharan entonces.  
  
- Probablemente, eso es lo que están solucionando los del círculo - la otra persona hablo, mientras dio un gran salto para evitar que un hechizo le diera de frente.  
  
A pesar de tratar de proteger algunas pertenencias mágicas, los tres chicos no habían podido hacer mucho. A su alrededor habían alrededor de 20 personas que vestían normalmente unas con mayor elegancia que otras, pero parecían normales.  
  
Lo que definitivamente no era normal es que sus ojos infundían miedo, en lugar de ojos normales, estos eran totalmente negros. Todos a pesar de que no se les sentía magia en sus cuerpos, con mucha facilidad hacían hechizos y los lanzaban sin piedad a sus contrincantes, sin tregua.  
  
Hannia, Fuu y Rikyu sabían perfectamente que era muy fácil para ellos derrotarlos. El problema era que si se atrevían a atacarlos con todo su poder podían matarlos, y eso no era lo que deseaban. En varias oportunidades intentaron dejarlos inconscientes pero entre ellos se cubrían las espaldas impidiéndolo o interrumpiendo cualquier intento de otro hechizo. A la vez los hechiceros defendían las habitaciones donde se encontraba Tomoyo, Mei y protegían al círculo. Era un trabajo agotador.  
  
Rikyu estaba seguro que lo que hacían el círculo era un hechizo para ayudarlos, sólo que era extraño, pero estaba tardando demasiado.  
  
Ieran estaba muy conciente de lo que pasaba aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, tratando de concentrarse lo más posible. Su hechizo estaba tardando por el desequilibrio de las energías positiva y negativa, pero pronto terminarían.  
  
En uno de los interminables ataques puerta del refugio donde se encontraban Tomoyo y Mei sucumbió.  
  
Las chicas tan sólo se asustaron de ver como la puerta se rompió.  
  
Mei trataba de aparentar su miedo, pero no pudo evitar apretar muy fuerte el brazo de Tomoyo. Quien estaba muy impresionada de las escenas que sus ojos le mostraban. Uno de los atacantes se dio cuenta de las chicas que se encontraban en el refugio y se dirigió a él.  
  
El primero en darse cuenta fue Fiang quien a toda prisa corrió a ayudarlas.  
  
Tres de las personas que las atacaban los rodearon.  
  
Con miedo, pero sabiendo que si se quedaban en ese lugar morirían. Tomoyo y Mei salieron del refugio. Encontrándose con Fiang afuera que trataba de proteger el lugar.  
  
- ¡Rayos! - Fiang se estaba desesperando, no las podía cubrir y los demás estaba ocupados.  
  
- Las tres personas comenzaron a levantar sus manos para poder atacar, de modo que Fiang no las podía cubrir con su cuerpo.  
  
Tomoyo observo a uno de los que se encontraba frente a ella, le llamo mucho la atención. Parecía ser una mujer de su edad, muy bien vestida y con rasgos muy bonitos, pero sus ojos no mostraban nada. Vio como sus manos se levantaban, sintió mucho temor, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sentía tanto temor. Sin poderlo evitar cerro muy fuerte los ojos sólo esperando el impacto que parecía inminente.  
  
Para una agradable sorpresa, no sintió nada y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Lo que vio fue el ataque rebotando en una especie de escudo que Fiang parecía invocar a su alrededor impidiendo que las afectara. Mei no sabía que pensar, sólo observaba a lo lejos el círculo reunido y a su tía en el centro y a Hannia y Rikyu defendiéndolo a toda costa. Pero se preguntaba porque sólo desviaban los ataques sin atacarlos.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no los atacan?  
  
- No podemos - contesto Fiang mientras mantenía la concentración.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Si los atacamos, morirán.  
  
- Y eso ¿qué?  
  
- No lo entiendes, son humanos, si los atacamos morirán y eso es lo último que queremos.  
  
- Pero si no o hacen terminaremos derrotados.  
  
- Lo sé, pero de eso se encargaran los del círculo.  
  
De nuevo Tomoyo y Mei observaron el círculo que empezaba a emanar un aura blanca que poco a poco cubría el lugar.  
  
- Parece que terminaron - Fiang dio un pequeño suspiro, aquello era desesperante.  
  
Poco a poco la niebla cubrió el lugar, pero a medida que lo hacía también comenzaba a afectar a las personas que estaban ahí. Aunque trataban de huir, muchos no lo lograron, en cuanto los tocaba caían inconscientes sin poderlo evitar. No deseaban matarlos, por eso habían utilizado ese hechizo. Poco a poco el lugar dejo de estar cubierto por la niebla negra y ahora era una más clara. El círculo dejo de brillar, los chicos se relajaron un momento.  
  
Ieran abrió los ojos satisfecha de lo que había logrado, vio a su alrededor para ver a las demás personas, todos abrían lentamente sus ojos, parecían un poco cansados por el esfuerzo. El desequilibrio de la magia los afectaba mucho y hacer ese tipo de hechizos aún más. Todos miraron a los chicos.  
  
Mei, Tomoyo, Hannia, Fiang y Rikyu se acercaban a ellos para ver su condición.  
  
- ¿Están bien? - Tomoyo parecía ser la más preocupada.  
  
Ieran asintió levemente.  
  
- No te preocupes, estamos bien, me alegra que ustedes también.  
  
- Tía, ¿Qué esta pasando?  
  
- Están tratando de destruirnos - Ieran estaba muy seria.  
  
- Madre ¿te encuentras bien? - Hannia sostenía a una de las que integraban al círculo cuando vio que esta se tomaba la cabeza.  
  
- No te preocupes estoy bien.  
  
- Será mejor que se marche - Hannia le hablaba de manera preocupada, sabía que su madre tenía ya tiempo sin utilizar tanta magia y aquello la había agotado.  
  
- No te preocupes estoy bien.  
  
- Es muy peligroso que sigan aquí es mejor que se vallan- Ieran estaba cansada, pero algo le decía que si permanecían en el lugar lo lamentarían.  
  
Los otros sirvientes que se encontraban en el refugio salieron junto con Wei.  
  
- Wei, por favor llevense a la señora Tabura a descansar. No los atacarán, ellos vendrán a la sede del círculo y no los atacarán.  
  
- Como diga señora – inmediatamente Wei junto a los sirvientes se llevaron a madre de Hannia, obedeciendo el mandato de la señora Ieran.  
  
A pesar de desear ir con ella, también Hannia tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que ocurría y prefirió quedarse.  
  
- Hija, por favor cuídate – le dijo su madre antes de irse, Hannia era lo único que le quedaba a ella, después de la muerte de su marido, ella era su razón de existir.  
  
Justo cuando ellos se marcharon, la niebla blanca empezó a retroceder de manera alarmante y la negra cubría todo con mayor fuerza. Todos, aún Tomoyo, sintió un escalofría recorrer por toda su espalda, hasta llegar a su cabeza, donde sintió un dolor.  
  
Todos voltearon hacia la fuente de tal fenómeno.  
  
Arriba, en el cielo había alguien. Parecía una sombra de una persona que flotaba.  
  
- ¿Quién eres? - exigió saber Ieran.  
  
- Así saludan a su amo.  
  
Todos contorsionaron los rostros.  
  
- Eso no les interesa, y mucho menos ahora, porque morirán.  
  
- Ustedes serán primero - dijo observando a los miembros del círculo, tan sólo se molesto en levantar levemente la mano en dirección a los integrantes del círculo.  
  
- ¿Qué? - los demás a penas podían creerlo.  
  
Una luz roja iba en dirección a los miembros del círculo. Estos sin embargo no hicieron nada por esquivarlo, permanecieron muy quietos. Mientras para la sorpresa de los demás la luz roja impactaba con lo que parecía un escudo.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, sabía que no me decepcionarían..., pero eso no es suficiente.  
  
La sombra seguía riendo.  
  
- Ahora conocerán la muerte - La luz roja se intensifico diez veces más.  
  
Poco a poco el escudo empezó a sucumbir.  
  
- ¡NO! - los chicos trataron de reaccionar atacando a la sombra, pero todo fue en vano.  
  
Segundos después una enorme explosión con una onda de choque se sintió en todo el lugar. Nadie lo pudo evitar ser lanzado a una distancia considerable.  
  
El polvo levantado era demasiado.  
  
Después de unos segundos de silencio. Todos se levantaron, algo sorprendidos del poder que sentían.  
  
Luego Hannia escucho otros sollozos. Poco a poco el polvo bajaba al suelo dejando ver que no muy lejos se encontraba Mei, abrazando a su tía, y ella estaba inconsciente. Más adelante estaban Fiang y Rikyu sosteniendo el cuerpo de los señores. Al pareces ellos trataron de proteger a Tomoyo y Mei por lo que habían sido los más afectado.  
  
Tomoyo llego un poco después y un terrible presentimiento surgió en su corazón, y la mirada de Mei, de Hannia y Fiang se lo confirmaron.  
  
Después de que Fiang toco a la otra persona, colocó muy suavemente en el piso, mientras se levantaba sus puños se cerraban con fuerza. Rikyu por su parte estaba igual de sorprendido, había visto al otro señor. Ambos señores habían muerto en el ataque.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja - esa risa.  
  
- Ja, ja - parecía que realmente lo estaba disfrutando.  
  
- Eso les pasa por no rendirse, son unos idiotas lo sabían... - y sus risas continuaban.  
  
- No te lo perdonaré, entiendes, ¡jamás! - Fiang estaba verdaderamente furioso.  
  
- Señora Mei, señorita Tomoyo - dijo sin voltear a verlas.  
  
- Les encargo a la señora Ieran. Pero por favor cuídenlas y cuídense.  
  
- Sí - es lo único que salió de sus bocas.  
  
Tomoyo fue al ver a la otra mujer que yacía también inconsciente no muy lejos de la señora Ieran.  
  
Mientras Hannia tenía una mirada muy decidida que realmente impresiono a Tomoyo y mientras pasaba a su lado.  
  
- Por favor, cuídenlas.  
  
Tomoyo sólo asintió, fue lo único que pudo hacer.  
  
Hannia le mostró una mirada de agradecimiento. Después se poso al lado de Fiang, y después se unió Rikyu. Era hora, hora de la verdadera batalla. Ellos lo sabían, sabían que aquel sujeto no sería fácil de derrotarlo, pero tampoco imposible y darían todo por hacerlo.  
  
- Así que han decidido pelear. Bien, muy bien. Sino esto sería aburrido.  
  
- Sabía que de todos los puntos este era el mejor, por eso a los demás se mandaron a los ex-pilares, pero aquí vine personalmente. Porque quería divertirme – la sombra parecía muy complacida.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- ¿Qué? - despertó muy desesperada, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo sudaba mucho. Abrió lo más que pudo los ojos. Lentamente recordó todo, estaba con Zeshin. Sintió su energía y lo miro, él estaba parado de espaldas a ella con un espejo frente a él. Pero en cuanto sintió la mirada de ella, hizo un movimiento con la mano para que las imágenes que él observaba en ese espejo se borraran.  
  
- ¿Es cierto? - dijo con voz preocupada Sakura.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas? - se dio vuelta y la miro.  
  
- Zeshin... ¿es cierto? - tenía la mirada clavada en él, ahora podía abrir más los ojos.  
  
- Y sí así fuera ¿qué? - su mirada se endureció mucho - no puedes hacer nada, no lo entiendes, ¡No harás nada! Estas aquí y no te dejaré hacer nada!  
  
Los gritos de lo que parecía ser la habitación contigua despertaron a Shaoran que lo primero que vio fue el anillo de su dedo brillar de manera espectacular. Escucho lo que gritaba Zeshin.  
  
- NO harás nada, entiende Sakura - estaba muy enojado y la miraba de esa manera.  
  
A pesar de que su mirada infundía miedo, a Sakura no le producía nada, sólo una profunda nostalgia.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que no me dejas cumplir mi destino?  
  
- ¡NO! Nunca, no lo cumplirás y la maldad será la que reine. ¡NO! y deja de insistir - estaba muy enojado y su aura aumentaba y aumentaba a cada palabra.  
  
Shaoran sintió un sentimiento que hacía muchos años no experimentaba, sintió mucho miedo, el aura de Zeshin aumentaba y la de Sakura era muy débil estaba temiendo que ese sujeto pudiera lastimarla.  
  
- Zeshin...  
  
- Ya basta, ¡NO!  
  
En la otra habitación...  
  
Su aura subió tanto como el temor de Shaoran. Estaba decidido, no dejaría que le suceda nada a Sakura. Trato de concentrar todo su poder, mientras escuchaba a Zeshin que estaba cada vez más enojado.  
  
El brillo del anillo cambio de color, ahora en lugar de ser blanco cambio a verde, mientras su portador sacaba fuerzas de su interior.  
  
El aura de Shaoran crecía y crecía.  
  
- Dime si es verdad... - los ojos de Sakura no paraban de llorar y llorar.  
  
- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No te deben importar.  
  
- ¡Me importan! - subió más su voz.  
  
- Esta bien, te lo diré si es lo que deseas... Sí, sí esta pasando ahora...  
  
Fue como si todo alrededor de Sakura se hundiera, un sentimiento inexplicable invadió su ser. Entonces esas escenas parecían una horrible pesadilla era cierto, realmente estaba pasando.  
  
En sus sueños vio catástrofe, destrucción, miedo, sufrimiento, había sido horrible. Pero entre sus sueños sintió auras poderosas y otras no tanto, pero eran conocidas. Lo último que vio antes de despertar fue a la señora Ieran junto a otras personas siendo atacados por una sombra. Entonces era cierto, eso realmente pasaba. Sentía morir, sentía una enorme culpa y desolación. Y su cuerpo ahí sin poderse mover, y Shaoran, por dios, Shaoran.  
  
Zeshin se controlo cuando sintió perfectamente que el aura del sujeto Li se incrementaba. Eso era muy raro, por un momento pensó que si lo dejaba seguir incrementándose podría romper el hechizo, pero de inmediato descarto la idea.  
  
Zeshin se quedo callado.  
  
En otra habitación...  
  
- No, no lo permitiré, nadie le hará daño - repetía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos Shaoran.  
  
Ni el mismo se daba cuenta del incremento de su aura.  
  
A pesar de su estado, Sakura reconoció inmediatamente el aura.  
  
Zeshin dirigió su mirada a la habitación contigua, luego vio a Sakura. Quien para esos instantes hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder levantarse, pero aquel hechizo era demasiado intenso como para romperlo tan fácil.  
  
Zeshin sonrió como burlándose de lo que sentía, aparentando no sorprenderse del aura de Shaoran.  
  
- Parece que tu amigo esta tratando de huir.  
  
Con paso lento pero firme, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Shaoran. Al verlo Sakura se sorprendió mucho y se sintió aún peor.  
  
- Vaya, vaya el chico tiene agallas - Zeshin estaba frente a la prisión de Shaoran - Zeshin tenía la mirada retadora.  
  
Poco a poco pero muy seguro y firme se levanto Shaoran, tenía concentrada toda su energía. Recordaba las enseñanzas se sus maestros, del señor Gakusha, concentrando toda su energía. Tratando de que todo su poder pudiera romper esa prisión.  
  
Era sorprendente la energía que emanaba de él, porque a pesar de estar encerrado, se sentía. Esa energía transmitía una serie de sensaciones muy especiales, era cálida, era fuerte, a través de ella se podía sentir la bondad del corazón de su dueño.  
  
Sakura se alarmó, si provocaba a Zeshin, éste seria capaz de lastimarlo. Y eso era lo que menos deseaba, conocía el poder del que una vez considero su amigo y por ello sentía temor. Debía hacer algo, y sabía que la única manera era hacer lo que le había dicho el señor Gakusha, pero aún no sabía cómo.  
  
Shaoran estaba parado dentro de la esfera oscura. La cabeza la tenía de frente, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y en su mano brillaba cada vez más la sortija que ahora parecía verde y el símbolo que tenía lo hacía en color dorado.  
  
Su cabello rebelde comenzó a moverse dentro como su una ráfaga de viento jugará con ella.  
  
Abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse de frente a Zeshin, parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados y observándolo fijamente.  
  
Por un momento el corazón de Shaoran descanso, por lo menos no estaba con Sakura.  
  
- ¡Déjala ir!  
  
- Y crees que con tan sólo pedírmelo lo haré - una sonrisa de maldad cubrió su rostro.  
  
El poder de Shaoran seguía aumentando.  
  
- Así que deseas pelear. El jefe de una de las familias más poderosas de China desea pelear.  
  
Shaoran frunció el ceño, ese sujeto se estaba burlando de él.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
N. de la A.: Hola  
  
Siento mucho el retraso, ¿me extrañaron? pero tengo razones 1. Mi compu esta fallando, 2. Tuve unas experiencias horribles, 3. estaba algo (por no decir muy) deprimida y sin inspiración, 4. mucha tarea y trabajos, etc. Y mejor no les sigo contando que se van a dormir.  
  
Bueno, pero aquí esta el capi siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Ah, por cierto el siguiente capitulo se van a aclarar muchas cosas de lo que pasa y paso con S&S, S&Z y S&E.  
  
Sakura Wen: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Según mi hermano, esa canción tiene dos versiones una que bien dices es de metallica que tiene letra, pero la otra es instrumental, y es a esa a la que me refiero. De todas maneras muchas gracias por la aclaración.  
  
Undine: Hola, gracias por escribir, espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora.  
  
Liliana Acuña: Trataré de hacer lo posible para que todo salga bien con tu pareja favorita, gracias por escribir.  
  
Celina Sosa: Gracias, bueno deseo concedido, espero que lo que sigue también te agrade.  
  
Sakura 15: Tienes toda la razón, pero si te dijera el por qué le quitaría la emoción no crees? Sólo recuerda que Shaoran esta confundido con lo que siente y que sintió algo antes de llegar con Sakura, eso es clave en esto. En cuanto a que si lo hicieron o no, aún no lo especifico. Pero como dije los siguientes capitulos se aclarará. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario.  
  
CollSaku: Muchas gracias, y sip, ya leí tu fic y puse mi opinión.  
  
nena 05000: Je, je por lo menos sé que te provoco suspiros, eso es muy bueno, muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
Maniaca15: Muchas gracias por opinar, creo que el día que lo escribi realmente estaba inspirada. Y no creo que tu sombra me moleste, sino todo lo contrario, gracias el review.  
  
Hasta luego.  
  
PD: ¿O_O? ¡Ohhhhh! Este capitulo es el más largo que he hecho, 22 páginas, hasta yo me sorprendo. 


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18  
  
¡Hola mis queridísimos lectores!  
  
Un gusto saludarlos de nuevo. Saben que me encantaría subir más rápido los capítulos, pero tengo demasiado trabajo. En todo caso aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Advertencia: Tengo que hacer esta advertencia. Si se sienten muy sensibles este día, o demasiado susceptibles es mejor que no lo lean. Para mi no lo es tanto. Pero la decisión es suya, yo sólo advierto, por si acaso, nadie me demande -. Prometo mencionar en el siguiente capitulo lo que sucedió.  
  
Ahora sólo quiero agradecer a:  
  
Celina Sosa: Hola, que bueno que te gusto. Y en este capi se responderá a tu pregunta, sobre lo que paso con Sakura y Shaoran. Y al siguiente se aclarará más. Muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
CollSaku: Gracias por los ánimos, espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora.  
  
Sakura Wen: Deseo concedido para este capitulo. No tengo idea de como haya salido la batalla. Por eso espero tu opinión, gracias por el review.  
  
Undine: ¡HOla! gracias por escribir. Me da ánimos que se tomen la molestia de escribir. Espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, etc. a yuenchan16yahoo.com.mx  
  
Por cierto. Alguien sabe como quito eso de que no recibo reviews anónimos. Ji, ji. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba así.  
  
PD: Si lo van a leer aconsejo que pongan una música que les agrade de preferencia que vaya con las batallas, para la última parte quisiera recomendar la de Evanescence - My inmortal.  
  
Espero su opinión.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
La neblina negra que cubría la sede del Clan Li estaba más espesa que nunca, apenas se podían ver entre ellos. A pesar de que en Hong Kong parecía que hacía un clima relativamente agradable, en ese lugar el clima era frío. Las personas ahí presentes podían notar como al respirar su aliento era visible, pero casi nadie prestaba atención a eso.  
  
Tomoyo y Mei que se habían quedado se abrazaban a sí mismas, mientras que habían encontrado algunas telas, que una vez fueron unas hermosas cortinas de la mansión, para cubrir los cuerpos de Ieran y la otra persona que se encontraban inconscientes. No habían podido huir, pues la sombra que yacía peleando con los jóvenes lo había impedido una especie de campo energético impedía entrar o salir a alguien.  
  
Rikyu, Fiang y Hannia estaban en esos momentos peleando. Aunque apenas si se lograba ver un poco la sombra que flotaba arriba, tenían algunos minutos peleando, los chicos apenas podían esquivar los ataques de aquella persona.  
  
Estaban sumamente furiosos, no podían atacar puesto que no tenían tiempo apenas comenzaban a concentrarse y un ataque casi los alcanzaba. Parecía que aquella persona leía muy fácilmente sus movimientos.  
  
- Rayos, si seguimos así, terminara por matarnos - Fiang estaba muy enojado.  
  
- Tendremos que hacer algo, sino terminaremos como los otros círculos - Hannia estaba un poco más centrada.  
  
- ¿Qué podremos hacer? - Rikyu aún no se recuperaba completamente y sus movimientos en momentos eran torpes, pero no se había dejado ganar.  
  
- Es hora de empezar el verdadero juego - la sombra comenzó a bajar lentamente, mientras los ataques disminuían su intensidad.  
  
El ambiente se enrareció aún más, la sola presencia de esa persona era muy incomoda, una extraña sensación invadía el cuerpo. Los chicos sabían que no era cualquier persona a la que se enfrentaban y sus probabilidades de ganar eran casi nulas. Aún así defenderían el honor que tenían y no se darían por vencidos por nada.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
El brillo del anillo de Shaoran era cada vez más fuerte y comenzaba a iluminar su prisión. Mientras la mirada del chico castaño no se despegaba de la de Zeshin, mientras él tampoco lo hacía.  
  
El incremento del aura de Shaoran era increíble, el viento en el interior de su prisión parecía ser cada vez más fuerte.  
  
Zeshin se paro más de frente a él, sin sorprenderse del incremento.  
  
En la otra habitación Sakura sentía todo el poder de Shaoran, era incluso más grande que cuando entrenaban. Las lágrimas seguían en su rostro recordando lo que le pasaba a su familia y él no lo sabía. Él estaba ahí, mientras su familia lo necesitaba y probablemente morirían.  
  
Se sentía culpable de nuevo, se prometió a sí misma que no lo haría sufrir y era lo que estaba haciendo. Trato de concentrar su poder para romper el hechizo de Zeshin, de alguna manera debía ayudarlo, debía ayudar a la familia Li, a su familia y a los habitantes de la tierra.  
  
Y mientras sentía el incremento del poder de Shaoran, cerró los ojos, se concentro tratando de armonizar su pensar con su sentir, era la única manera. Como le dijo el señor Gakusha, trato de que todo eso que sentía se inclinara hacia lo positivo, de modo que toda esa impotencia se convirtiera en fuerza, que todo esa culpabilidad se convirtiera en fortaleza y toda esa dolor en amor. Su madre le explico que era uno de los más poderosos sentimientos, ella lo creía también. Así que si el amor era el poder, ella lo sentía.  
  
De entre sus ropas la carta que le pidió quedarse con ella comenzó a brillar, su color rosa invadió el cuerpo de su ama, mientras ella se dejaba llevar. Su cuerpo brillo en un tono rosado que rápidamente desapareció. Poco a poco comprobó que podía mover su cuerpo y en cuanto pudo con algo de dificultad se levantó y se dispuso a ir en ayuda de Shaoran.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
En la parte de luz de Hikaru todos sentían el poder de Shaoran subir de intensidad.  
  
Touya que se encontraba en la parte oscura de Hikaru, pensando precisamente que si su hermana se encontraba en ese lugar era difícil encontrarla.  
  
Cuando sintió el aura de Shaoran se dirigió rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía. Era muy raro pues su energía era tal que lo podían sentir claramente. Esto sorprendió al hermano de Sakura.  
  
Él sabía que para que el chino pudiera incrementarla a tal intensidad, algo debía estar pasando, y su instinto le decía que no era nada bueno.  
  
- ¡Rayos! - al parecer Shaoran Li era sinónimo de problemas.  
  
Al igual que Touya, Yue, Kerberos y Fuu se apresuraron a dirigirse al lugar de donde se sentía la presencia de Li. Nadie perdió tiempo y con la protección de los anillos y poderes que tenían se dirigieron al lugar.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves? - Shaoran respiraba con algo de dificultad.  
  
- No puedes hacer nada - Zeshin lo veía con suma tranquilidad.  
  
- Eres un cobarde.  
  
- Shaoran fruncía cada vez más el ceño, mientras su aura aumentaba más y más.  
  
- ¿Crees que con eso me podrás derrotar? - una sonrisa burlona pareció en su rostro.  
  
- Eres un cobarde - se disponía a marcharse, sin tomarle mayor importancia.  
  
Pero tuvo que detenerse cuando la prisión comenzaba a hacer ruidos como crujidos que se escuchaban con más fuerza. Se detuvo pero ni siquiera volteo a verlo, sólo se quedo ahí, parado.  
  
La prisión comenzaba a quebrantarse mientras el viento dentro se movía más violentamente y el anillo de Shaoran brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Hasta que por fin la prisión cedió, miles de pedazos volaron hacia todas direcciones. Mientras el brillo del anillo de Shaoran se desvanecía lentamente.  
  
Saco de nuevo su talismán, y ahora sí recobro su forma de espada. Él estaba furioso y no pensaba perdonar a Zeshin. Éste no volteaba a verlo siquiera, sabía lo que pasaba pero no hacía nada.  
  
Shaoran se dispuso a atacarlo, pero su ataque no llego a su destino, Zeshin estaba protegido por algo que parecía invisible.  
  
- Eres un verdadero idiota - El examigo de Sakura ahora se encontraba más enojado. Ahora si lo volteo a ver con una mirada llena de rencor.  
  
- Por tu culpa - grito esto y junto a su grito una onda de choque se expandió por el lugar dándole a Shaoran quien era empujado violentamente, pero como podía se mantenía de pie.  
  
Zeshin se colocó en posición de ataque elevando levemente su aura. Ni siquiera sacó su báculo cuando comenzó a invocar un hechizo.  
  
Shaoran sólo se preparo para recibirlo con su espada al frente. Zeshin levanto una mano y de ella una especie de bumerang se formo, tan pronto se formo salió en dirección a Shaoran. Quien estaba a la defensiva, pero en lugar de atacar comenzó a dar vueltas sobre él. Y en un movimiento sorpresivo, el boomerang comenzó a cerrar su diámetro y se convirtió en un circulo que aprisionó a Shaoran, obligándolo a soltar su espada, pues hacia tanta presión en su ser, que le casi no lo dejaba respirar.  
  
- Te arrepentirás.  
  
Ahora parecía que Zeshin estaba más que furioso.  
  
- Zeshin - se escucho la dulce voz de una mujer en aquel lugar.  
  
En la puerta se encontraba Sakura, parecía un poco débil.  
  
Zeshin presto toda su atención a la figurita de la puerta.  
  
- Basta, por favor, basta - dijo después de ver la condición de Shaoran, pero después se centro en Zeshin.  
  
- ¿Por que? ¿Por qué insistes en seguir al destino? Te ofrezco algo mejor, yo... - Zeshin comenzó a acercarse a Sakura.  
  
- Zeshin - su voz se endulzo diciendo su nombre.  
  
Shaoran estaba tratando de respirar, pero en cuanto la vio, una parte de él se alegro mucho. Trato de hablarle pero la presión de su prisión se lo impedía.  
  
- Debo hacerlo, y ni tú, ni nadie podrá evitarlo - con un caminar lento pero muy seguro llego hasta al frente de su examigo. Levantando su aura al máximo posible mientras parecía recobrar toda su fuerza.  
  
Shaoran se alarmo.  
  
Estaba pensando en atacarlo. Si lo hacía era casi seguro que la mataría hay mismo. Trato de caminar hacia ellos, pero poco a poco sus pies perdían fuerza por que su sangre estaba dejando de circular.  
  
Sakura veía a su examigo, este ni se inmutaba. Sakura levanto una mano.  
  
Sakura tenía la cara seria, pero cuando levanto la mano sonrió un poco. Lo más sorprendente es que Zeshin levanto su mano para tomar la de ella y en un segundo ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas.  
  
Sakura elevó el poder de su aura, haciendo que todos la pudieran apreciar, era cálida, llena de amor y de hermosos sentimientos que nacían de su corazón. Mientras lo hacía, su sonrisa se acentuaba, a par que en un movimiento sutil de su mano libre la dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Shaoran, apenas brillo algo en su mano.  
  
Y después ambos, Zeshin y Sakura fueron envueltos por el aura de Sakura.  
  
Un segundo después, no había nada, ambos, Sakura y Zeshin había desaparecido.  
  
- Sakura... - Shaoran caía de rodillas, casi sin fuerza. Pero poco a poco su prisión comenzaba a ceder lentamente y se hacía mil pedazos.  
  
Al parecer Sakura hizo algo para liberarlo. Pero... ¿Dónde estaban?  
  
Los primeros en llegar fueron Kero y Yue, que de alguna manera lograron traspasar el lugar y llegaron hasta donde estaba Shaoran, quien aún respiraba con algo de dificultad.  
  
Ambos llegaron y se pusieron en pose de defensiva esperando cualquier ataque.  
  
- Mocoso, ¿Dónde esta Sakura? - Kero estaba ya muy desesperado.  
  
Shaoran aún no recuperaba su aliento, apenas logro respirar mejor.  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
- ¿Qué? Es mentira, hace un momento sentimos su aura, estaba aquí.  
  
- Tranquilízate, Kerberos - Yue permanecía sin mostrar emoción alguna.  
  
- Es mejor irnos de aquí - Yue tomo a Shaoran, quien estaba aún muy cansado y todos se fueron de regreso al palacio.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
La sombra había bajado y por primera vez se pudo ver como era. Era lo que parecía ser un hombre de unos 27 años, alto, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Su mirada era amenazante y no poseía brillo alguno. Vestido con una especie de túnica violeta que cubría por completo su cuerpo. Pero sonreía malévolamente.  
  
- ¿Quién eres?  
  
- Como lo dije antes, eso a ustedes no les importa, porque pronto estarán muertos - su voz era escalofriante y transmitía miedo.  
  
- ¿Eres quien esta atacando a los círculos? - Hannia lo veía desafiante.  
  
- Probablemente.  
  
- ¿Qué estas buscando con todo esto? Acaso no te das cuenta de que puedes destruir a toda la humanidad.  
  
La sonrisa del sujeto se acentuó aún más.  
  
Los chicos tomaron posición de defensa.  
  
- No tengo porque responder nada - su aura comenzó a incrementarse de manera alarmante.  
  
Fiang que estaba al centro de los tres jóvenes no pudo reaccionar, tampoco Hannia, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba era demasiado tarde.  
  
Rikyu fue atacado por la espalda. Lanzado a unos metros de distancia, sacando sangre por la boca, cayendo muy mal herido.  
  
Hannia se apresuro a ayudarlo.  
  
- Eres un maldito cobarde, atacas por la espalda - el más indignado era Fiang.  
  
- No tengo honor, no hay reglas en este juego, es ganar o morir.  
  
Hannia veía asustada como Rikyu tosía sangre por la boca, y después de un leve quejido quedo inconsciente. Inmediatamente se dispuso a usar sus hechizos de curación.  
  
- Ahora es tu turno - sentenció el sujeto.  
  
Apenas dejo de hablar cuando Fiang logro moverse unos centímetros impidiendo que el ataque le diera en el corazón. Pero su brazo quedo con una herida que parecía haberse hecho con una filosa espada que empezaba en su codo y subía hacia el hombro.  
  
- ¡Rayos! - Fiang se tomaba el brazo que sangraba abundantemente.  
  
- Ahora es tu turno - la sombra se movió en dirección a Hannia quien estaba junto a Rikyu.  
  
Hannia sólo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto.  
  
Un haz de oscuridad se dirigía hacia Hannia, mientras Fiang trataba de llegar hasta Hannia para protegerla. Todo pasaba tan rápido.  
  
Mientras sostenía en sus brazos al inconsciente Rikyu, no pensaba quitarse ya que si lo hacía el ataque llegaría hasta Rikyu y sería el golpe de gracia. Así que espero a que por lo menos su cuerpo lo protegiera.  
  
Hannia sintió una mezcla de energías emerger de la nada, y al no sentir impacto alguno abrió los ojos. Volteo a ver al lugar donde se supone venía el ataque, pero para su sorpresa alguien estaba parado protegiéndolos. Una chica de larga y ondulada cabellera castaña desvió el ataque sin esfuerzo aparente.  
  
- ¿Están bien? - Hannia reconoció la voz de una mujer.  
  
Cuando la chica apenas volvió su rostro no la reconoció inmediatamente, pero su aura era conocida.  
  
Fiang se había quedado muy desconcertado al sentir las energías aparecer de la nada. Cuando se dio cuenta vio a alguien desviar el golpe que se dirigía a Hannia, después pudo diferenciar el aura que sentía.  
  
- Señorita Sakura - se sorprendió mucho al verla de pronto en ese lugar.  
  
Sakura lo vio con preocupación, pues no paso desapercibido la cantidad de sangre que Fiang perdía, después sintió unas auras demasiado débiles. En una rápida inspección con los ojos al lugar se dio cuenta de donde estaba.  
  
A lo lejos unas auras, dos débiles con un alto grado de magia, al lado de otras que no parecían poseerla. A un lado dos auras oscuras, una de ellas era Zeshin y la otra no la había sentido nunca, pero era mucho más oscura que la de su examigo. Más cerca Fiang con la cara de sorpresa y muy lastimado. Tras ella Hannia con alguien en sus brazos, que en el momento no reconoció.  
  
Zeshin estaba a un lado de su hermano tan sólo observando al igual que él.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto muy enojado el hombre.  
  
- Sólo queríamos ver cómo ibas, parece que no te han dado problemas - parecía que su hermano realmente tenía pensado acabar con todo.  
  
- Sólo déjame terminar el trabajo, y NO te metas - el hombre dio unos pasos al frente y se quedo parado observando a Sakura.  
  
- No lo haré, si tu no te metes con lo mío - Zeshin se cruzo de brazos y se dispuso a observar.  
  
Sakura camino hacia Fiang, estaba muy preocupada.  
  
- Señorita Sakura - Fiang apenas podía creer que realmente fuera ella.  
  
Sakura se paro frente a él y con ambas manos tomo el brazo herido de Fiang haciéndolo muy suavemente. Aún así, el dolor hizo que Fiang hiciera una pequeña mueca de dolor. Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a brillar mientras esta le regalaba una sonrisa.  
  
- Quedamos en que me llamarías Sakura - muy delicadamente retiro sus manos.  
  
Fiang estaba extrañado, el dolor desapareció y le dirigió una mirada asombrada a Sakura.  
  
- Tuve que aprender hechizos de curación, nunca se sabe cuando servirán. Pero funcionan con la mayoría de las heridas.  
  
Dio la vuelta para dirigirse a donde estaba Hannia. Fiang aún veía el lugar donde había estado la herida que ahora estaba casi completamente cerrada, y había dejado de sangrar.  
  
Zeshin veía extrañado a su hermano.  
  
- ¿Por qué no los atacas ahora?  
  
- Estoy siendo midiendo el poder de tu querida amiga.  
  
Sakura se inclino quedando frente a Hannia, quien la veía muy extrañada.  
  
- ¿Sakura?  
  
Kinomoto sólo asintió, mientras buscaba en Rikyu la herida.  
  
- Esta en su espalda - indicó Hannia.  
  
Sakura pasó su mano por la espalda del Rikyu y comenzó a hacer el hechizo.  
  
- Este ha sido mucho peor, no lo podré curar por completo, sólo trataré de brindarle un poco de mi energía para que sobreviva - su aura subió un poco, mientras se concentraba en el hechizo.  
  
Hannia aún no creía lo que veía. La Sakura que tenía enfrente era muy diferente a la que vio la primera vez, su aura también lo era, era muy poderosa, aún el hechizo que ella utilizaba para curar era más fuerte que el de ella misma.  
  
Sakura se levanto. Con gusto Hannia se dio cuenta del cambio en el aura de Rikyu podía sobrevivir, pero permaneció inconsciente.  
  
Sakura se paro y camino al frente de los hermanos.  
  
- ¿Quién esta atrás de todo esto?  
  
Ambos hermanos permanecieron callados, con la vista fija en la joven Kinomoto.  
  
- Sé, que ustedes no lo están dirigiendo, hay alguien más. ¿Quién es?  
  
- Prefiere quedar en anonimato - al hombre le pareció interesante aquella chica.  
  
Fiang y Hannia pronto pararon a los lados de Sakura. Esperando lo inminente.  
  
- Si desean pelear, los espero.  
  
Fiang frunció más el ceño, realmente le molestaba la actitud de ese sujeto, era muy arrogante. Parecía que no le importaba nada, ni siquiera que dos de los más grandes personajes del círculo de Oriente estén muertos en un sólo ataque.  
  
Hannia por un lado estaba muy sorprendida, quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Sakura, entre ellas el paradero de Shaoran, pero obviamente ese no era el momento adecuado. Por un lado se sentía aliviada, su madre estaba a salvo. Aunque aún le preocupaban su amiga Mei y la chica Daidoju. Pero ellas estaban algo alejadas del lugar.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí...  
  
- ¿Qué crees que este pasando? - pregunto Tomoyo, tratando de ver a lo lejos, pero la neblina lo hacía imposible.  
  
- No lo sé - Mei aún sostenía a su tía, quien al parecer no tenía nada grave, sólo había quedado muy débil por el esfuerzo.  
  
- Hace unos momentos los ataques cesaron, ¿crees qué...?  
  
- No lo digas, seguramente ellos están bien - aunque lo decía Mei no estaba segura de ser cierto, pero debían estar bien o por lo menos es lo que deseaba.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? - Mei se alarmo al ver que Tomoyo sigilosamente iba al lugar de la batalla.  
  
Tomoyo la volteo a ver y le sonrió.  
  
- No te preocupes sólo iré a ver.  
  
- Pero...  
  
Tomoyo caminaba despacio entre los escombros del lugar.  
  
- ¡Espera!  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Yo también voy.  
  
- Pero y las señoras...  
  
Mei señalo a unos metros, aún estaba en pie la habitación de donde estaban refugiados los sirvientes.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - Tomoyo hizo una cara molesta.  
  
- Ji, ji, es que hasta ahora lo recordé - a Tomoyo esa actitud le recordaba a su querida amiga Sakura.  
  
- Podemos dejarlas ahí.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
Con algo de esfuerzo -porque no estaban habituadas a llevar más peso que el propio- llevaron los cuerpos inconscientes y los dejaron en el lugar que ellas pensaron era seguro y se dispusieron a ir a observar.  
  
- ¿No crees que es peligroso? - Mei tenía un poco de miedo.  
  
- Puedes quedarte si lo deseas - Tomoyo estaba muy firme en su decisión aunque una parte de ella también sentía miedo.  
  
- No, también quiero saber lo que sucede.  
  
Ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a donde estaba la batalla.  
  
Era de madrugada aproximadamente las 2 o 3 de la mañana cuando un viento helado recorrió el lugar, lleno de escombros y un olor a muerte se hacía presente. Todos los combatientes estaban observándose, examinándose, tenían experiencia en batallas de magia, pero nada los había preparado para lo que ahora vivían.  
  
La que estaba imperturbable, inamovible, analizando, con mucha seriedad y hasta cierto punto imponente, era la mismísima Sakura. Parecía muy segura, ahora, muchos de los que la habían conocido negarían que fuera ella, en una actitud muy madura y seria, estaba frente a su enemigo con una mirada indiferente. A pesar de que no lo veía de frente, sino que veía a su hermano, también estaba atenta a los movimientos de su examigo.  
  
Ese viento frío paso de nuevo, helando las mejillas de los tres jóvenes que se prestaban a pelear. Pero su sangre corría por su cuerpo con gran rapidez estaban muy alertas a pesar de no haberse movido desde hace un buen rato.  
  
- Empecemos, no tengo todo el día como para desperdiciarlo con ustedes.  
  
Una aura negra que de su cuerpo se desprendió, envolvió a todos los presente provocando un escalofrío. Su aura se elevo de un golpe, Hannia y Fiang tuvieron que retroceder y cubrirse para evitar salir volando. Mientras Sakura, parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo, tan sólo su hermoso vestido se movía con el aura.  
  
Zeshin tan sólo observaba a Sakura, sin prestarle atención alguna a lo que su hermano hacía. Sólo cuidaba que cumpliera su palabra.  
  
El destello del aura malvada no fue sólo por que sí, tenía la intención de despertar a las sombras que yacían en la oscuridad. Mismas que se levantaron del suelo dispuestas a atacar.  
  
- Es hora de acabar - sentencio el hombre.  
  
Las sombras que del suelo se levantaron comenzaron a tomar figuras de personas, poco a poco comenzaron a moverse y rodear a los tres combatientes. Hannia y Fiang se colocaron de tal manera que se protegían entre los tres la espalada, esperando los inminentes ataques de las sombras.  
  
No tardaron mucho en averiguar lo que éstas podían hacer.  
  
El circulo de sombras que los rodeaba comenzaron a acercarse más a los chicos, sus ojos rojos eran o único que podía ser distinguido de ellos.  
  
Los ataques empezaron entre las sombras que los rodearon dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras comenzaban, unos a lanzar golpes directos, otros pequeños hechizos o incluso otros lanzaban humo que salía de lo que parecía sus bocas. Al respirarlo Hannia sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de responder a los ataques, sus movimientos eran mucho más lentos y torpes y su escudo se debilitaba. Por su lado Fiang recibía muchos golpes en los pies y en el pecho, su escudo no podía mantenerlos alejados.  
  
El hermano de Zeshin veía sonriente lo que sucedía en esos momentos. Mientras en los labios de Zeshin se formaba una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Tomoyo y Mei llegaron muy sigilosamente atrás de una pared destruida. Se asombraron de lo poco que podían ver. Estaban dos figuras que parecían ser de hombres, pero su figura no se les hacía conocida, por lo que no intentaron acercarse. Estas figuras veían lo que parecía ser un enorme remolino negro que giraba, impidiendo ver lo que dentro se encontraba.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - Mei veía extrañada a los personajes que se encontraban ahí - ¿Y dónde esta Hannia, Fiang y Rikyu?  
  
Tomoyo estaba muy atenta a los sujetos que veían el extraño  
  
Tomoyo tomo la iniciativa y trato de acercarse más.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto Mei alarmada.  
  
- Quiero saber quienes son - Tomoyo se movía cuidando no ser descubierta y acercándose lo más posible.  
  
- Por los cielos - dijo bajito Mei y después la siguió.  
  
Unos metros más cerca, pudieron ver la cara de los sujetos.  
  
- ¿Los conoces?  
  
- No - Mei los veía extrañada, no le parecían conocidos.  
  
- Pero... - Tomoyo presto atención a lo que Mei decía con la cara muy seria.  
  
- Pero... ese chico de cabello castaño ES GUAPISIMO - Dijo Mei con corazoncitos en los ojos y otros que giraban a su alrededor.  
  
La expresión de Mei, hizo sonreír a Tomoyo, pero siguió observando a Zeshin, algo en él realmente le llamo la atención.  
  
- No crees que la subestimas - dijo Zeshin con su risa burlona.  
  
De un momento a otro Hannia y Fiang sintieron el aura de Sakura crecer de una manera increíble. De ella se desprendió una gran cantidad de energía, su aura se expandió. Obligando a las sombras a retroceder y a otras fueron destruidas. Ya que su aura era calida y llena de luz, algo que no era soportada por las sombras. Fue tanto el poder desprendido que incluso alejo la neblina negra que cubría todo el lugar. Dejando de nuevo reinar a la luz de la luna que brillaba tanto que parecía ser el mismo sol.  
  
- Probablemente tienes razón - dijo el hermano de Zeshin, no estaba enfadado, en realidad estaba interesado en esa "amiguita" de su hermano, tal vez era su perfecta oportunidad.  
  
El destello del aura de Sakura hizo que tanto Mei como Tomoyo, pudieran observar a todos de una mejor manera. Pero al sentir la energía cubriendo el lugar a Tomoyo le pareció muy conocida, demasiado. Tardo unos instantes en reconocerla.  
  
Mei aún se tallaba los ojos del resplandor. Tomoyo de inmediato busco con la vista al dueño de tan poderosa energía.  
  
- Es Sakura - dijo en susurro.  
  
- ¿Sakura? ¿Dónde? - con un ojo medio cerrado Mei se apresuro a buscarla.  
  
- Ohh cielos - dijo Tomoyo.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde? - Mei se frotaba una y otra vez los ojos para ver lo que a Tomoyo la impresionaba.  
  
Una vez que pudo observar, vio finalmente a Sakura y apuntandola incrédula pregunto.  
  
- Esa es Sakura.  
  
- Ohh cielos.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? anda dime ya, ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- ¿No es preciosa? Se ve genial - Tomoyo tenía sus manos entrelazadas y la veía con estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
Sakura se veía mucho mejor que cuando la última vez.  
  
Mei tenía muchas gotitas en la cabeza. Al parecer la admiración que tenía de pequeña Daidoju hacia Sakura aún permanecía. Daidouji no cambiaría, penso alegremente Mei.  
  
Pero de pronto ambas vieron más serias la batalla.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - pregunto Zeshin a su hermano.  
  
- Terminar de una vez - sentenció su hermano y camino para acercarse a sus contrincantes.  
  
Fiang y Hannia estaban de nuevo a los costados de Sakura. Muy sorprendidos del poder de la excard captor, incluso Fiang estaba más que sorprendido.  
  
- Parece que realmente te subestime Kinomoto - dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Sakura.  
  
Ella permanecía inamovible, imponente y una mirada muy segura. Cosa que sorprendió aún más a Mei y Tomoyo.  
  
Fiang y Hannia tomaron posiciones de combate.  
  
El hermano de Zeshin saco un báculo violeta con un extraño símbolo en la parte superior, era muy grande. Comenzó a brillar mientras él se lanzaba al ataque con varios hechizos que iban contra Fiang y Hannia, quienes con dificultad lo esquivabaron. Quedando muy lejos de Sakura.  
  
Mei y Tomoyo estaban aterradas de lo que veían.  
  
En lo que pareció un ataque a Hannia y Fiang, el hermano de Zeshin se dirigió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Sakura. De un hechizo muy poderoso rompió el escudo de Sakura, quien quedo de frente ante el hermano de Zeshin.  
  
Zeshin frunció el ceño, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo su hermano?  
  
- Tu, tu eres la culpable - el hombre tenía una mirada de odio hacia Sakura, quien sólo lo observaba casi indiferente a lo que él decía.  
  
- Te odio, maldita - se acerco lentamente mientras en su mano una esfera de energía negra se iba formando.  
  
Se detuvo bruscamente y se la lanzó de frente, Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de invocar a su báculo. La energía choco con su báculo y se disperso. Sakura levantó una ceja, mientras sentía al hermano de Zeshin moverse tras ella. Estaba algunos centímetros tras ella, retiro algunos cabellos, descubriendo la oreja de Sakura y comenzó a hablarle.  
  
- Eres una maldita, ¿lo sabías?, te odio por lo que has hecho.  
  
- Pero el destino esta escrito y tú morirás y lo disfrutaré como no lo imaginas.  
  
Se cambio de lado de Sakura y comenzó a hablarle al otro oído.  
  
Zeshin comenzó a inquietarse, por la cercanía de ambos, sabía que su hermano no se detendría y con tal de cumplir sus objetivos sería capaz de faltar a su palabra.  
  
Mientras tanto Hannia y Fiang seguían siendo atacados por las sombras que volvieron después del ataque del hermano de Zeshin, ahora parecían más poderosas. Realmente estaban comenzando a fatigarse. Si eso continuaba igual era casi seguro que morirían.  
  
- Morirás y reiré viendo tu tumba - dijo y se poso a su lado.  
  
Fiang y Hannia eran acorralados sin salida alguna, los atacaban por todos lados.  
  
El hermano se Zeshin levanto su mano y atrás, en la espalda de Sakura comenzó a formar una esfera negra.  
  
- Lucharé - dijo Sakura, sin mirar siquiera a quien tenía a su lado.  
  
- Lucharé y venceré - dijo muy segura. Levanto su báculo, el brillo de la estrella de siete picos brillo fuerte junto al símbolo de Hikaru. El resplandor se dirigió de nuevo a las sombras que atacaban a Hannia y Fiang, ellos sólo sintieron una cálida y hermosa aura alrededor, mientras las sombras eran definitivamente destruidas. De la misma manera se desintegró la esfera negra que tenía preparada el hermano de Zeshin.  
  
Mientras Zeshin se ponía más a la ofensiva, presintiendo que algo no estaba bien.  
  
- ¡Eres una maldita! - grito el hermano de Zeshin mientras en un movimiento muy rápido que tomo a Sakura por sorpresa se puso al frente y la ataco soltando una esfera negra directo al estomago de Sakura.  
  
Ella, por estar con el hechizo descuido su cuerpo. Fue golpeada de manera violenta por el hermano de Zeshin, quien sólo reía muy satisfecho. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de respirar, el golpe le había sacado el aire, sin embargo se mantenía en pie. Le tomo unos segundos para recuperar la respiración.  
  
Mientras la mirada del hermano de Zeshin hacia ella era de un odio total. De nuevo Sakura recupero su pose. Fue muy descuidada al dejar sin protección a su cuerpo, pero sabía que cada vez que desplegaba su poder, en un momento de los ataques, quedaba sin protección. Era el punto débil de su poder, aún no lo controlaba por completo.  
  
Frunció levemente el ceño, mientras le dirigía la mirada indiferente al hermano de Zeshin. Este tenía una mirada burlona.  
  
Fiang fue a atender a Hannia, quien estaba demasiado cansada para continuar, a pesar de ser la mujer más fuerte de todo el círculo de oriente. Estaba agotada, no estaba acostumbrada a tan poderosos ataques, y más que poderosos, continuos.  
  
Hannia, se tuvo que sostener de una ruina de lo que fue una hermosa pared de la mansión Li.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - Fiang la ayudaba a sentarse en otro lugar.  
  
- Creo que sí - su cuerpo estaba débil.  
  
Fiang estaba temiendo mucho, si la batalla continuaba con ese ritmo, ellos no podrían luchar. Pero hasta ahora la que los había salvado era Sakura. Pero esos sujetos eran dos y ella estaba casi sola. Pues ellos no eran de gran ayuda.  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando? - preguntó Hannia viendo al hermano de Zeshin y Sakura.  
  
- Eso me gustaría saber - dijo Fiang también viendo a la pareja.  
  
- Tienen unos poderes sorprendentes - dijo Hannia, cuando vio como era atacada Sakura.  
  
- Es cierto, nunca pensé que existieran personas con esos poderes.  
  
- ¿Crees que podamos hacer algo?  
  
- No lo sé Hannia, realmente no lo sé.  
  
Ambos se quedaron observando lo que pasaba, pero muy atentos a lo que hacía Zeshin, pues hasta ahora había permanecido inmóvil, tan sólo observando.  
  
Ambos decidieron no intervenir en la pelea que el hermano de Zeshin y Sakura sostenían, pues serían un estorbo. Por otro lado estaban muy atentos a los movimientos de Zeshin por si intervenía, en ese caso ellos entrarían en acción.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Yue, Kerberos y Shaoran llegaron al palacio. Ya se encontraba ahí Fuu y Touya, pues sintieron que sus auras se dirigían al lugar.  
  
Shaoran había permanecido muy serio, a pesar de las constantes interrogantes de Kero, no contesto nada. Perecía perdido en su mundo de pensamientos, tanta confusión.  
  
Llegaron a la sala donde todos esperaban impacientes los demás incluso se encontraban ahí el señor Gakusha y Eriol. Shaoran llego con la cabeza baja, parándose frente a los padres de Sakura que lo veían seriamente.  
  
Todo quedo en silencio unos instantes. Tan sólo era percibido el olor tan agradable del lugar, pero incluso eso estaba cambiando. A raíz de los sucesos, de la neblina que invadía Hikaru, ese aroma había bajado de intensidad. Los habitantes del lugar se esforzaban al máximo para mantener las barreras, pero también sabían que eso sólo era temporal. La verdadera fuente del problema se encontraba en la tierra y era inminente la lucha, sólo rogaban que no se cumpliera el destino como estaba previsto.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - el primero en manifestar el sentir del grupo fue el señor Fujitaka, le impresionaba la actitud del joven jefe del Clan Li, pues durante los días pasados se veía diferente, era más extrovertido en cierta forma y se le veía más alegre. Pero ahora parecía llevar un enorme peso en su alma.  
  
A pesar de la desaparición de su hija tanto los esposos Kinomoto y Eriol parecían despreocupados, como si supieran algo que los demás no.  
  
- No lo sé - dijo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.  
  
Touya frunció el ceño estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar muchas cosas en contra del joven Li, pero la mirada de su madre lo hizo desistir. La mirada de su madre le decía que tuviera calma.  
  
- No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso - Así en tono bajo y un tanto culpable, Shaoran relato lo poco que recordaba sobre lo que paso.  
  
Después de la explicación todos quedaron de nuevo en silencio.  
  
- Es mejor prepararnos - dijo llamando la atención la señora Kinomoto.  
  
- Dentro de tres días regresarán a la tierra, es muy probable que Sakura se encuentre allá.  
  
Shaoran se animo a subir la cara para encontrarse la cara de apoyo de la señora Kinomoto.  
  
- No te preocupes, ella esta bien - le dijo en tono conciliador, que tuvo el poder de tranquilizar el alma de Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Quiénes regresaremos? - dijo apuntándose Touya.  
  
- No pueden ir todos, las barreras deben ser vigiladas y a medida que pasa el tiempo pueden debilitarse y es mejor que se queden a ayudar a los habitantes de aquí- Fujitaka estaba muy centrado en lo que pasaba, a pesar de todo.  
  
- El joven Li, por supuesto que debe regresar - dijo la señora Kinomoto - seguramente lo están esperando.  
  
Una sensación surgió en el pecho de Shaoran al recordar a toda su familia y a Hannia. Por una extraña razón, sabía que era el momento regresar. También tomando en cuenta que Sakura estaba allá.  
  
- Yo iré - dijo inmediatamente Touya.  
  
Ambos padres lo vieron con interés y absoluta comprensión. Ambos se miraron y con tan sólo hacerlo se comprendieron entre ellos.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
- Yo también - tanto Yue como Kerberos dieron aun paso al frente.  
  
- Somos los guardianes de Sakura y no la dejaremos sola - estaba absolutamente decididos.  
  
- También iré - dijo la voz varonil de Eriol, después mostró su ligera sonrisa de siempre y agregó - soy el único que sabe como encontrar al último pilar.  
  
- Yo también - la voz de Fuu se escucho. No la iba dejar sola, él estaría con ella.  
  
Eran demasidos los que deseaban ir, eso se noto en la mirada del señor Gakusha, quien estaba aún preocupado por las barreras. Iba a protestar, pero la mirada de todos preocupados por Sakura le impidieron refutar.  
  
- ¿Saben como comunicarse en caso de que pase algo? - preguntó el señor Gakusha, quería estar seguro de no correr demasiados riesgos dejándolos ir.  
  
- Sí, lo sé - dijo Fuu, él era uno de los pocos que por medio de sueños o extraños hechizos podía contactar con Hikaru. Sólo personas muy especiales lo podían lograr.  
  
- Bien es mejor que todos estén preparados hasta entonces.  
  
Todos tomaron diferentes caminos.  
  
Era una mañana hermosa, como siempre en Hikaru. Pero algo estaba mal. Shaoran caminaba pensando en tantas cosas, ahora regresaban a su mente las preocupaciones de las que se había olvidado hace algún tiempo. La ausencia de Sakura lo afectaba mucho, demasiado. A pesar de que pretendía seguir entrenando hasta que el momento llegara, se sentía diferente, le faltaba algo.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - escucho una voz a su lado.  
  
Iba tan ensimismado que nunca se dio cuenta de que alguien lo acompañaba.  
  
- No lo sé - sin voltear a ver a Eriol siguió caminando sobre el verde pasto.  
  
- ¿Estas preocupado por lo que depara el destino? - dijo Eriol caminando a su lado.  
  
Entonces el joven de cabello marrón le presto atención.  
  
- ¿Porque todos hablan del destino?  
  
Eriol sonrió.  
  
- El destino, muchos no creen en él otros sí. Nadie puede escapar a su destino.  
  
- Estas diciendo que todo cuanto vivimos esta previamente determinado.  
  
- Probablemente.  
  
Destino. Escucho hablar del destino a Sakura, escucho también decirlo a quien Sakura llamaba Zeshin. ¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿Y según ellos qué les esperaba? No tenía mucha información en el círculo sólo sabían que había un gran fenómeno que se presentaría, pero era esperado para unas décadas después.  
  
- ¿Cuál es el destino de Sakura? - bien, quería ir al grano y seguramente Eriol sabía más de lo que decía.  
  
Eriol sonrió, mientras era observado atentamente por Shaoran.  
  
- No lo sé - dijo sinceramente.  
  
Shaoran levantó una ceja como gesto de no creerle.  
  
- Me gustaría decírtelo, pero ni yo mismo lo sé. Lo que sé es que unas cuantas personas han tenido sueños premonitorios y sólo ellos lo saben. Pero no lo han hablado, no estoy seguro, pero parece que Fuu lo sabe.  
  
- ¿Por qué no le preguntan?  
  
- Él se niega a decir nada, sólo dice que siempre estará para ayudar a Sakura.  
  
Entonces Fuu lo sabía, pero quién más podría informarle. Se quedo pensando unos instantes. Pero ya que estaba con Eriol decidió no perder la oportunidad.  
  
- ¿Podemos entrenar mientras llega el momento? - Eriol sonrió aún más era de esperarse del joven Li. Siempre tratando de superarse a sí mismo y de ser el mejor. Pero sabía exactamente cuál era el fondo de todo aquello.  
  
- Esta bien, entrenaremos.  
  
Pensaba que para lo que seguía era necesario estar prevenidos. Él estaba seguro del bienestar de la joven Kinomoto y aunque Li no lo manifestara sabía que estaba preocupado por ella y por los sucesos que se aproximaban. Pues a pesar de no saberlo con claridad, lo presentía.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
La mirada de ambos era totalmente diferente. Ambos combatientes empezaban a estar muy molestos, cada quien por sus razones.  
  
- Fuiste tu quien los mato - dijo Sakura apuntando a los cuerpos inertes de los ancianos del círculo. Hace unos segundos se había percatado de sus cuerpos.  
  
- Así es, qué piensas hacer - dijo retándola.  
  
Sakura frunció más el ceño, mientras el hermano de Sakura desplegaba su poder aumentándolo más y más. Y a medida que lo hacía Sakura reconocía la energía era demasiado parecida a la que desprendía la neblina que invadía al lado de luz de Hikaru. Eso la molesto mucho.  
  
Su energía también comenzó a incrementarse de manera sorprendente.  
  
Zeshin estaba muy atento a las auras de ambos, pero permanecía inmóvil, con una lucha interna.  
  
Fiang y Hannia sólo observaban también muy asombrados y esperando cualquier reacción de Zeshin.  
  
Tomoyo y Mei sólo tenían muy grandes los ojos. Apenas se habían percatado del ataque contra Sakura, ya que fue muy rápido.  
  
- Tú lo has querido - dijo el hermano de Sakura.  
  
Saco su báculo, que resplandeció con brillo violeta. El cielo de nuevo apareció nublado, nubes negras lo cubrieron en segundos y rayos comenzaron asonar por todo el lugar. Intensificando su número y poder.  
  
El sonido era ensordecedor tanto Mei, Tomoyo, Hannia y Fiang tuvieron que cubrirse las orejas.  
  
Mientras Zeshin, su hermano y Sakura permanecían como si nada pasara.  
  
El hermano de Zeshin levanto los brazos y en sus pies se comenzó a formar el mismo símbolo que tenía su báculo, brillando en color violeta con gran intensidad.  
  
Ahora Zeshin si tenía la cara preocupada, ese era uno de los hechizos más poderosos de su hermano. Debía estar alerta.  
  
Los rayos se intensificaron, parecía que llovía. Pero en lugar de agua cayeran ruidosos truenos que hacían vibrar todo el suelo, era un espectáculo aterrador.  
  
El símbolo del hermano de Zeshin comenzó a parpadear, signo de que estaba llegando a su máximo poder.  
  
- ¡Rayos! - Zeshin conocía el nivel de su hermano y seguramente era el mismo que Sakura. No, su nivel era mayor.  
  
Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia donde estaba la pelea.  
  
Sakura permanecía tan sólo viendo al hermano de Zeshin, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, incluso preparando un hechizo. En otras circunstancias seguramente estuviera llorando bajo la cama por la intensidad de los truenos. Pero ahora estaba decidida.  
  
El hermano de Zeshin termino de reunir su poder, lo concentro y lo dirigió a Sakura. Todos los truenos se dirigieron entonces a Sakura todos, con una enorme intensidad.  
  
A pesar del ruido, todos los que tenían poderes sintieron la terrorífica cantidad de energía negativa que se dirigía a Sakura, temieron por ella.  
  
El trueno sono como una bomba destructiva. Incluso los escombros que había por esos lugares salieron volando muy lejos y en la tierra se formo un enorme hoyo.  
  
Todos buscaron de manera apresurada a Sakura.  
  
Quien para su alivio estaba con su báculo en posición de defensa y conteniendo el ataque.  
  
- Así me gusta, haber si puedes aguantar esto - dijo malévolamente el hermano de Zeshin.  
  
Conteniendo con una mano el ataque que sostenía contra Sakura, con la otra mano saco un extraño objeto color negro. Susurro unas palabras e inmediatamente de este objeto salía algo, una especie de líquido negro que se dirigió hacia Sakura.  
  
Sakura veía lo que pasaba, tenía tomado a su báculo con amabas manos y sabía que si sólo quedaba con una mano para protegerse era seguro que el primer ataque la mataría. Cuando vio acercarse el líquido negro no se le ocurrió otra cosa que llamar a su querida carta.  
  
- Shield - grito, sabía que la carta se encontraba en Hikaru, pero también sabía que había una remota posibilidad que escuchara su llamado y se presentara en su ayuda.  
  
Al ver cada vez más cerca el extraño liquido sólo cerro los ojos, para su gusto, al abrirlos se encontró en una esfera. Era escudo que la protegía del líquido negro que buscaba entrar a donde estaba ella.  
  
- No aguantará por mucho tiempo - dijo el hermano de Zeshin.  
  
Zeshin comenzaba a preocuparse.  
  
- Escudo..., gracias - sonrió viendo a su querida carta.  
  
- Es hora de contraatacar - Comenzó a concentrarse para atacar.  
  
Escudo comenzó a brillar y debido al poder de su ama contrarresto al extraño liquido, quedando tirado a los pies de la excard captor.  
  
El hermano de Zeshin estaba algo sorprendido al igual que los demás presentes. Pero también se prestaba a comenzar otro ataque.  
  
Sakura mantuvo su aura alta y al levantar su báculo.  
  
De pronto, todo pareció pasar lentamente.  
  
De un momento a otro se vio cubierta de sangre, sentía y veía sangre en sus brazos y en su hermoso vestido. Sin poderlo evitar cayo pesadamente.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
En menos de un segundo, en una centésima de segundo que duraba el momento que Sakura bajaba la guardia, durante el ataque, había pasado.  
  
Una presencia estaba ahí, una presencia con el aura más oscura que nadie pudiera sentir. Era tal que tanto Mei como Tomoyo no la pudieron soportar y cayeron desmayadas al instante, poco falto para que pasara lo mismo con Hannia y Fiang, estaba casi desfalleciendo.  
  
- ¿Qué paso?  
  
Era una presencia tan terrorífica, era malvada, era maldad pura lo que se sentía no tenía comparación. Era como si todos los pensamientos negativos se juntasen en un sentimiento horrible que provocaba aquella presencia.  
  
El hermano de Zeshin también estaba algo sorprendido. No pensó que su jefe en persona se le ocurriera presentarse ahí, así.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja - su risa provocaba un miedo incomparable, era realmente horrible, la sangre se helaba y ningún movimiento era posible. Un tremendo frío podía percibirse además de los sentimientos más oscuros y crueles.  
  
- Pero... señor - lo veía desconcertado el hermano de Zeshin.  
  
- Vamos, no podemos hacer nada. Lo ha querido así.  
  
- Pero regresaremos y entonces los derrotaremos para siempre.  
  
- Pero... - quería protestar el hermano de Zeshin.  
  
- ¡Vamonos! - grito y su terrible aura desapareció.  
  
El hermano de Zeshin vio por última vez la horrible escena antes de desaparecer.  
  
Por su parte Fiang y Hannia habían llegado al límite, simplemente esa aura era horrible y cayeron inconscientes.  
  
- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! - un grito con un enorme dolor se escucho en toda el lugar. Incluso en Hikaru los corazones de algunas personas se sacudieron y un sentimiento inexplicable.  
  
No lo podía creer, simplemente el cuerpo le cayo encima. Vio el cuerpo inerte sobre ella, sus ojos estabas semiabiertos. Parecía que aún vivía, epro en un segundo los cerro.  
  
- Zeshin, Zeshin - hablaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
- Zeshin - decía y miles de lágrimas recorrían su cara. No lo creía, no podía estar pasando. No, no ahora, no así.  
  
Se acurruco abrazando el cuerpo de su examigo con fuerza. Eso no podía estar pasando, no. Seguramente era una pesadilla, como tantas otras y al despertar nada abría pasado, movía la cabeza negando y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.  
  
El frió clima estaba cambiando, todo el poder oscuro desplegado poco a poco se disolvía en el viento y con algunos rayos de sol que comenzaban a asomarse a lo lejos. La destrucción de la mansión Li, se hacía evidente, los cuerpos tirados, lo muertos de una batalla sin sentido.  
  
Sólo sollozos eran escuchados.  
  
- Zeshin, ¿por qué?  
  
Sakura veía a un desfallecido Zeshin tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre por doquier. La había salvado del ataque de su jefe, en su momento de debilidad, se había interpuesto en un ataque cuyo destino era ella, él sabía que si la tocaba en esos momentos moriría.  
  
Sus ojos color café, se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse, lleno de lágrimas derramados por unos ojos verdes.  
  
- Pequeña - Sakura abrió los ojos con notable alegría.  
  
- Estas vivo - dijo con alegría.  
  
Se apresuro a buscar la herida más grande para curarla. Se encontraba en su pecho, la había protegido con su cuerpo. Conocía el hechizo, ese hechizo no podía desvanecerse, ese hechizo buscaba un cuerpo humano para dejarlo agonizante.  
  
En un desesperado intento Sakura comenzó a hacer hechizos una y otra vez de curación.  
  
Zeshin sólo la veía con ternura.  
  
- Zeshin, por favor resiste, sé que podré curarte - decía animándole, engañándose a sí misma.  
  
- Pequeña, Sakura - decía con mucha tranquilidad y queriendo llamar la atención de ella inútilmente.  
  
De pronto Sakura comenzó a llorar amargamente en su pecho.  
  
- Pequeña - esta vez le tomo la cara y lo obligo a que lo viera, pero al hacerlo sólo le partió el corazón. Sus ojos verdes no se veían por la cantidad de lágrimas que derramaba.  
  
Con algo de esfuerzo levanto ambas manos y le limpio el rostro, jugando con sus lágrimas, recordando que en algún tiempo era así.  
  
- Zeshin... ¿por qué?  
  
- Jamás permitiría que algo malo te pase.  
  
- Zeshin, puedes curarte.  
  
- ¿Ahora eres tu quien desea cambiar el destino?  
  
- ¿Destino? - repetía sin dejar de llorar. Entonces recordó, en sus sueños veía morir a tres personas, vio el rostro de su examigo y lo confirmo.  
  
- Sí, Sakura yo debía morir, no sé si era ahora, pero ese era mi destino.  
  
Esto hizo que Sakura llorara aún más.  
  
- Sakura, pequeña. Antes de morir - Sakura sollozo aún más.  
  
- Quiero que sepas que yo... - no sabía si decírselo o no, pero al final dijo lo que debía.  
  
- Yo te quiero mucho Sakura. Tú me enseñaste muchas cosas, me enseñaste que no todas las personas son malas, me enseñaste a confiar en mi mismo y en las otras personas. Me enseñaste el valor de la amistad y del amor, la fortaleza que te dan, me enseñaste tantas cosas.  
  
- Esta era la única manera de pagarte, era evitando el destino que tu quieres seguir- Zeshin sabía que el destino de Sakura era morir en la última batalla contra el jefe máximo de la oscuridad. Ese era el precio de la salvación de la tierra.  
  
- Fue por eso que me encerraste en Tokio, por eso me secuestraste en Hikaru.  
  
Zeshin sólo le sonreía a manera de contestación.  
  
Las lágrimas de Sakura parecían no tener fin.  
  
Zeshin levanto una mano y Sakura la tomo.  
  
- También por eso hice una tontería.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Yo lo siento - dijo Zeshin quitando la mirada de Sakura.  
  
La mano de Zeshin brillo con la de Sakura.  
  
- Es mejor que recuerdes esto.  
  
Sakura cerró los ojos un instante y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.  
  
- ¿Que es esto? - le pregunto a Zeshin - es un sueño.  
  
- No - Zeshin aún no la veía directamente - era mi último recurso para que vivieras.  
  
- Zeshin que pretendías - de nuevo las lágrimas.  
  
- Yo, yo... quería que tu tuvieras una razón para vivir y - entonces la vio a los ojos con una infinita ternura - de esa manera lucharas, sin dejarte llevar por el destino.  
  
- Pero..., pero ambos se detuvieron antes de que algo más pasara, entonces decidí entrar yo y llevarlos a la oscuridad. Pero no contaba con tu poder.  
  
- Te has vuelto muy poderosa, pequeña. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Pero por favor sonríe, sonríe sólo para mi, es lo último que deseo ver.  
  
Con un esfuerzo del corazón trato de cumplir el deseo de su amigo. Sonriéndole tiernamente.  
  
- Gracias - sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente.  
  
- Zeshin - Sakura lo llamaba.  
  
- Yo te amo Sakura no lo olvides - su voz se estaba apagando cada vez más.  
  
- Siempre estaré contigo pequeña, nunca te abandonaré - Sakura sólo apretaba el cuerpo cada vez más frío de su amigo.  
  
- Búscame en tu corazón... y ahí estaré - dijo en susurro, mientras su mano perdía fuerza y su aura quedaba extinta.  
  
- Zeshin, Zeshin... - Sakura lo veía y movía casi violentamente. Su cuerpo yacía inerte.  
  
- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Su grito junto a una explosión de su aura se hizo sentir en todo el lugar.  
  
Mientras el cuerpo de Zeshin estaba inmóvil, pero una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro pálido y sin vida. 


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19  
  
¡Hola! Yo de nuevo.  
  
Aquí la siguiente parte.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
El cabello negro-azulado de Eriol se movía a la par que el viento en Hikaru, al igual que el de Shaoran, que tenía algunos cabellos en la frente que lo hacían ver muy juvenil y hasta rebelde. Estaban descansando después de un intenso entrenamiento, sentados donde solían descansar con Sakura. Ambos bajo la guía del señor Gakusha se habían dedicado a ello. Aunque evidentemente Eriol ya había entrenado con él.  
  
- Lo sentiste - pregunto Shaoran.  
  
- Así fue.  
  
- ¿Era la energía de Sakura? - lo miro como esperando a que negara.  
  
- Me temo que así fue - Eriol estaba muy pensativo.  
  
- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? - de nuevo y con más ansias esperaba que su respuesta fuera un "no". A pesar de saber que ella era incluso más fuerte que él, lo tenía realmente preocupado.  
  
- No lo creo. A ella no le puede pasar nada, es muy fuerte - contestaba sin siquiera mirar al joven Li.  
  
- Por lo que veo tienen técnicas muy parecidas, ¿Estuvieron entrenando juntos?  
  
Eriol sólo asintió a la pregunta.  
  
- Se volvieron muy buenos amigos - Shaoran vio a lo lejos que de nuevo la aurora boreal se desplegaba en el cielo.  
  
A esta afirmación Eriol no pudo evitar voltear a verlo y sonreír.  
  
- Así que nuestro joven amigo esta interesado - pensó Eriol.  
  
- ¿Eso es importante? - preguntó Eriol muy interesado en la respuesta.  
  
Sin previo aviso Shaoran se levanto y comenzó a caminar.  
  
- Es mejor descansar, mañana continuaremos.  
  
- Como desees Li - Eriol se levanto y lo siguió.  
  
- Solo espero que estés bien... Sakura - pensaba Shaoran.  
  
En el palacio, todos habían sentido el aura de Sakura.  
  
- La energía de Sakura se ha vuelto sorprendente - dijo en tono orgulloso el señor Kinomoto.  
  
- Lo que me preocupa es que aún no la controla del todo, además algunas energías se extinguieron - pensó la señora Kinomoto mientras observaba fuera del palacio, todo estaba tranquilo. Ellos estaban en uno de los enormes salones, después de que la señora Kinomoto acababa de terminar su hechizo. Fujitaka la tenía abrazada mientras ambos estaban en uno de los balcones.  
  
- El poder de una carta desapareció - Touya estaba en la entrada del salón observando a sus padres  
  
Ambos voltearon a verlo.  
  
- Ella esta bien, ¿cierto?  
  
- Así es hijo - confirmo su madre. La mirada tranquila de sus padres logro tranquilizarlo también.  
  
Touya comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.  
  
- No puedo evitar estar preocupado por ella - dio un suspiro, recordando a su pequeña hermana.  
  
Sus padres sonrieron. A pesar de que siempre que estaban juntos se la pasaban peleando, cuando se separaban siempre preguntaban uno del otro. Se querían mucho aunque pocas veces lo decían de frente. Y sobre todo Touya que a medida que pasaban los años le preocupaba más.  
  
- Sabes que si algo le pasara, inmediatamente lo sabríamos.  
  
- El planeta lo resentiría - dijo recordando Touya.  
  
Los señores Kinomoto asintieron. Durante la estancia Sakura en el planeta ella había logrado hacer una conexión muy especial con él. De alguna manera, que ni ellos se explicaban.  
  
Cuando Sakura estuvo encerrada por el hechizo de Zeshin en la burbuja y ella se debilito, en el planeta comenzaron a suceder algunos fenómenos, además de que su familia también lo sintió. Algunos sucesos como un aroma muy peculiar, un aroma a cerezo se sintió en Hikaru.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Una tarde como cualquiera. La mañana había pasado rápido y lluviosa. Cantos de pájaros se escuchaban a lo lejos. El verde de los árboles y las plantas eran iluminadas por pequeñas gotas. Que parecían lágrimas de dolor. Los rayos del sol se filtran por los verdes árboles. Un verde pasto cubría el lugar, sólo interrumpido por un camino de concreto con dirección a un gran edificio muy moderno.  
  
Por más se desee olvidar algo, en ocasiones es imposible. Todo, todo lo que vemos, sentimos, olemos nos recuerda aquello que queremos olvidar. Cuantas ansias de que todo lo que paso haya sido una horrible pesadilla, y al despertar todo estará bien, todo como antes. Porque no todo vuelve a ser como antes fue, una vida normal, sin tantas responsabilidades.  
  
Pero no es así, hay que vivir al aquí y el ahora y no evadirlo. Más cuando se sabe cuales son las consecuencias de evadirlos. No es fácil, y quien dijo que lo sería. Llevar contigo una misión que cumplir.  
  
Viendo su reflejo en una fuente yace una chica. Vestida con un vestido ahora algo maltratado y un poco sucio, cubiertos con una larga gabardina negra, su cabello esta suelto, brillando con la luz del sol.  
  
Su rostro pálido no reflejaba lo que días anteriores. Ahora estaba algo demacrado, unas ligeras ojeras delataban que no había descansado bien, sus ojos verdes brillaban, pero no era por alegría, era más bien porque pretendía atrapar en sus párpados, lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir. Perdida en sus pensamientos, en un sufrimiento de haber perdido a una de las personas que más había querido en su vida. Pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez.  
  
Un pequeño niño se acerco a la fuente, observándola por medio del reflejo del agua. La miraba atentamente, sus ojos le parecían muy tristes. Ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de su presencia.  
  
El pequeño estaba vestido de manera elegante, una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro. Y aún observándola por medio del agua se animo a hablarle, con su voz infantil, con mucha inocencia, pero lleno de sabiduría dijo:  
  
- Por la paz se lucha, por el amor aún más y por la vida se tiene esperanza.  
  
La infantil voz la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
También por medio del reflejo, buscó a quien se lo había dicho. En él, pudo ver a un niño de unos 6 años, que le sonreía de manera tranquilizadora. Su sonrisa la hizo sentir mejor y de la misma manera le sonrió. Las lágrimas aprisionadas en sus ojos por fin salieron y bajaron por sus frías mejillas hasta llegar hasta la fuente, deformando el reflejo del pequeño. Se apresuro a limpiarlas y a buscar al pequeño, pero cuando de nuevo lo buscó éste ya no estaba. Lo que alcanzo a ver a lo lejos fue a una mujer muy bien vestida que jalaba a un pequeño, que iba volteando a verla.  
  
El niño le regalo una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer entrando al edificio.  
  
- Vamos hijo - dijo la mujer mientras apresuradamente lo jalaba.  
  
- ¿A dónde vamos mamá? - dijo su infantil voz.  
  
- A Tokio, debemos regresar a Tokio - sin siquiera mirarlo, lo jaló para llevárselo del lugar.  
  
Sakura dio un leve suspiro.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - la melodiosa, pero preocupada voz de una mujer la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Sí..., ya lo estoy - suspiro de nuevo y volteo a ver a la joven que le hablaba.  
  
Tomoyo estaba ahí con una mirada de suma preocupación, pero también de desconcierto.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - la mirada de Sakura cambio, ahora era más tranquila.  
  
- La señora Ieran quiere hablar con todos - le dijo esperando la reacción de su amiga de la infancia.  
  
Sakura simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital.  
  
Después de la horrible tragedia, todos tuvieron que ser trasladados al hospital, pero no era uno común y corriente. Era uno de los mejores del país, con los mejores especialistas y de los que algunos conocían de magia. Por lo que la situación no se conoció en los noticieros, rápidamente las influencias se movieron, para aparentar que nada paso. Aún así muchos de los que sabían de magia se asombraron de ver las condiciones del lugar y que la mayoría de los sobrevivientes quedaran en tan buenas condiciones.  
  
En una lujosa sala del hospital se encontraban todos reunidos la señora Ieran, Hannia, su madre, Fiang, Tomoyo, Mei, Wei y la otra persona miembro del círculo. Todos muy serios, hace minutos habían sido dados de alta por el hospital, mientras Rikyu permanecía inconsciente.  
  
Había llegado la hora de enfrentar con el círculo de oriente - pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala.  
  
El silencio reino de nuevo al entrar Sakura en la Sala. Todos tenían la mirada en ella, mientras ella se sentía muy avergonzada, pensaba de nuevo que era su culpa. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada ante aquellas personas.  
  
- Gracias - la voz madura y respetuosa de la Señora Li se escucho.  
  
Sakura se sorprendió y levanto la mirada. Sólo para encontrase con una mirada de gratitud de la madre de Shaoran, que era la misma que todos tenían a la vez que la miraban interesados.  
  
- Por favor siéntate.  
  
Sakura se ubico en un cómodo sofá que estaba ubicado justo frente a la señora Ieran. Aún con la mirada baja se dispuso a escuchar lo que tenían que decir.  
  
Todos la miraban atentamente.  
  
- Te agradecemos mucho el habernos salvado la vida, pues sin tu ayuda es muy probable que todos estuviéramos muertos - la voz de la madre de Shaoran sonaba muy sincera al expresar esas palabras.  
  
Sin embargo Sakura no se animaba a darles la cara. Se sentía realmente avergonzada. ¿Cómo era posible que le agradecieran? Por algo de lo que probablemente ella tenia la culpa. Dos miembros del círculo asesinados y ella no estuvo ahí para ayudarlos. Y el que fue su mejor amigo...  
  
De nuevo sus pensamientos se veían interrumpidos por la madre de Shaoran. No se había percatado, pero ahora la señora Ieran estaba frente a ella, se ubico hasta estar a la altura de su cara y la miraba con cierto toque de admiración y comprensión.  
  
- Sé lo que sientes. Pero creéme no tienes porque - después se levanto se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar.  
  
- Este combate debe llevarse a cabo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.  
  
Logro captar la atención de Sakura.  
  
- Ahora, necesitamos información, que nos ayude para ganar.  
  
Con voz lenta, tenue y con algo de dolor, Sakura comenzó a relatar lo que sabía. La misión de su familia, Hikaru y los guardianes, el avance de la energía negativa, Eriol, la mayor parte de lo que sabía.  
  
Todos escuchaban atentamente su relato, ni en sus sueños más absurdos pensaron que algo así pudiese estar pasando. Aún los hechiceros como Ieran, Fiang y Hannia y el círculo mismo tenían la misma idea de que Hikaru era un mito y no sabían mucho sobre ello. Tomoyo, Mei y Hannia escuchaban atentamente, pero cuando Sakura menciono que Shaoran se encontraba en ese lugar y saludable, todas respiraron de alivio. Sakura al recordar a Shaoran no pudo evitar recordar lo que Zeshin le había mostrado que paso con él y un mínimo color carmín surgió en sus mejillas. Pero al recordar a Zeshin también, la tristeza regreso.  
  
- Entonces ¿cuándo regresaran a la tierra?  
  
- Cuando llegue aquí lo tenían previsto en tres días.  
  
- Pero ¿por qué no llegaron contigo? - Hannia se atrevió a interrumpir, todo lo relacionado con Shaoran le importaba.  
  
- Yo... -bajo la mirada un momento - aún no controlo bien mis poderes y según me explico mi madre...  
  
Tomoyo aún no creía que su tía estuviera viva, su madre se alegraría mucho de saberlo.  
  
-...me explico que cuando mis emociones aumentaban, también lo hacía mi poder. Y fue eso lo que me trajo aquí, no fue por voluntad. Fuu, el guardián del que les hable y Eriol, deben esperar hasta que la posición de las estrellas lo permita. Y el punto de regreso es Tokio.  
  
Sin duda lo que más les sorprendía era el poder que Sakura utilizaba. Aún el aura que ahora mostraba, aunque tratara de ocultarlo era impresionante.  
  
- Entonces debemos trasladarnos a Tokio - concluyo Fiang.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
El palacio de Hikaru era un lugar para vivir tranquilos y se podía llevar una vida "normal" muy tranquila, sólo que con las barreras ya no lo era tanto. Pero todas las "mañanas" era lo mismo, y más cuando aún estaba Sakura. Miradas con rayitos entre Shaoran, Touya y Kero (que siempre estaba en su forma original), a pesar de los años eso no cambiaba en nada. Días antes era Sakura la tenía que intervenir para calmarlos.  
  
Los que realmente se divertían con las miradas, los gestos y uno que otro comentario alusivo a alguno de ellos, eran Eriol, los padres de Sakura, en ocasiones el señor Gakusha y Fuu. Quien por cierto era en algunos aspectos, como la versión masculina de Sakura. Muy inocente, y cómo no serlo si siempre había permanecido en un lugar como Hikaru. En ocasiones no entendía las indirectas y tenía la cara de ?.  
  
Por las mañanas había un poco de convivencia entre ellos, haciendo planes para la manutención de las barreras. En los que ya participaba Shaoran, quien por cierto conocía a muchos de los habitantes de Hikaru, todos lo trataban bien, no con el respeto al que estaba acostumbrado, pero era un trato cordial que a él le gustaba.  
  
Shaoran llego junto a Yue a supervisar la barrera del lado Este. Parecía un enorme muro hecho de un material cristalino que impedía que la neblina llegara a la parte de luz.  
  
- Parece que esta bien - dijo Shaoran tocando el extraño material y concentrándose para sentir el nivel de resistencia.  
  
- Iré a ver arriba a comprobar - sólo dijo Yue con su acostumbrado ánimo.  
  
Shaoran asintió. Yue subió volando hasta la parte más alta a verificar.  
  
El joven jefe del clan Li, miro a la neblina que al pasar de los días le parecía hacerse mucho más densa, pero no traspasaba a las barreras. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.  
  
Estaba mirando la neblina cuando escucho una vocecita de una pequeña.  
  
- Buenos días, señor Li - de tan sólo escucharla sabía quien era. En todo el planeta era la única que le hablaba con tanto respeto.  
  
Se dio vuelta para encontrarse haciendo una reverencia, misma que contesto y luego le sonrió.  
  
- Alei, porque insistes en llamarme de esa manera, puedes decirme como los demás - le regalo una de sus más sinceras sonrisas. Mientras se acercaba y se colocaba a su altura.  
  
Era común encontrarse con esa pequeña, siempre muy alegre y servicial. A Shaoran le recordaba a cierta niña castaña que conoció en Tomoeda, sólo que esta pequeña no era tan despistada, sino todo lo contrario.  
  
- ¿Puedo llamarle "mocoso"?  
  
- OO? - ante la cara de Shaoran la niña sonrió.  
  
- ¿Qué no es así como lo llama el joven Touya?  
  
Shaoran bajo la cabeza y de ella cayeron muchas gotas.  
  
- Mejor llámame como desees, menos como... como... como Kinomoto.  
  
La niña le sonrió.  
  
- ¿Y la señorita Sakura?  
  
Shaoran no pudo evitar suspirar.  
  
- Ella... - su mirada se volvió triste unos segundos. A pesar de que los padres de Kinomoto aseguraran que ella estaba bien, simplemente no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.  
  
- Ella no esta, pero pronto regresara.  
  
- ¿Se preocupa por ella, no es cierto?  
  
- Ehh..., - esa pregunta no se la esperaba y menos de ella.  
  
- No se preocupe seguramente estará bien, sentiríamos si algo estuviera mal.  
  
- ¿Sentiríamos? - preguntó un poco intrigado.  
  
La niña asintió.  
  
- Ella también se preocupa por usted - dijo con toda seguridad la pequeña.  
  
Shaoran sólo la miro extrañado.  
  
- Lo quiere mucho - repitió como si fuera algo de los más normal - y no le gustaría que este preocupado por ella.  
  
Shaoran iba a preguntar o decir algo. Pero Yue regreso contando la conversación.  
  
- Hola señor Yue.  
  
Y con el "entusiasmo" de siempre Yue contesto con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
- Debo irme - dijo la pequeña - hizo una reverencia y sin esperar contestación se marcho. Dejando a Shaoran algo pensativo, y así se mantuvo durante todo el recorrido de la mañana.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
La habitaciones de un hospital siempre son deprimentes. Personas que sufren de una u otra manera se encuentran en ellos. No sólo los pacientes con algún dolor o enfermedad, también su familia que lo acompaña en su dolor, y es peor aún, por tener todos los deseos de ayudar y no poder hacer más que tener la esperanza de que en algún momento regresara sano con las personas que lo aman.  
  
Los pasillos son largos y oscuros. Un extraño ambiente de calma y quietud predomina, en ocasiones interrumpidos por quejidos y sollozos. El olor a medicina esta en todas partes, sólo es divisado las sombras blancas que van y vienen con papeles en las manos.  
  
Era lo que Sakura veía, le eran muy desagradables los hospitales. No por el lugar, las personas, u otra cosa. Era que eran hasta cierto punto deprimentes, tanto sufrimiento. Si tan sólo pudiera curarlos con su magia a todos, pero eso no era posible.  
  
Se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, a pesar de ser un lugar sumamente elegante no dejaba de ser algo triste. La habitación estaba muy bien arreglada y parecía tener todos los servicios, en una amplia cama descansaba un hombre. Conectado a un aparato que registraba los latidos del corazón, que ahora parecían ser estables. Suspiro un momento, esa imagen le recordada una escena del pasado.  
  
Lentamente camino y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama. El joven en la cama seguía inconsciente, estaba vivo, pero demasiado débil para mantenerse conciente.  
  
Después de observarlo unos instantes se levanto del lugar y abrió un poco las cortinas del lugar. Por lo que se lograron colar algunos rayos del sol, iluminando un poco en frío lugar. Se inclino ante el chico que tenía la cabeza vendada, con mucha delicadeza la puso en su frente vendada, pronunció unas palabras en susurro.  
  
- Espero que estés bien, lo lamento - Sakura se sentó de nuevo, sólo observando al joven.  
  
- Sakura.  
  
Sakura miro a quien la llamaba.  
  
- ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
Sakura sólo asintió.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Tomoyo? - su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y melancolía.  
  
Tomoyo no sabía qué pensar, qué decir, qué sentir o qué hacer. Ver a su amiga con esa tristeza. Cuando ella siempre la recordaba sonriente y alegre. Ahora era lo que más deseaba para ella. La veía sufriendo y en realidad quería hacer algo para borrar ese sentimiento de su amiga.  
  
No sabía qué decirle, o qué hacer, por eso se sentó en otra silla del lugar. Sakura permanecía callada y observando al joven.  
  
- No te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien - a Tomoyo no se le ocurrió otra cosa que recordar en lo que ella creía.  
  
Sakura la miro, con la mirada le agradeció. Y de nuevo una lágrima de deslizo por su mejilla. Tomoyo no soporto más verla sufrir y fue a su lado para poder abrazarla.  
  
Fue un abrazo sincero, fue un abrazo lleno de cariño, un abrazo de comprensión y apoyo. El alma de Sakura se sintió bien, se sintió apoyada y comprendida, no se sintió sola. A pesar de que Tomoyo no podía sentir lo que ella, estaba ahí y ese hecho le ayudaba de sobremanera. También a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, su amistad no estaba rota, ni siquiera se había debilitado, ahora era más fuerte.  
  
- Gracias - una palabra salida del corazón de Sakura para su amiga.  
  
- Yo estaré siempre contigo - dijo Tomoyo, mientras sentía como las lágrimas de su amiga mojaban cuello.  
  
Sakura recordó entonces lo que Zeshin le dijo:  
  
"BUSCAME EN TU CORAZ"N... Y AHÍ ESTAR" (ES MI FRASE FAVORITA ¿SE LOS HABÍA COMENTADO?)  
  
- Te lo agradezco Tomoyo - se separó de su amiga y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- Así te vez mejor - dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.  
  
Después miro al joven en la cama y preguntó.  
  
- Estará bien, te lo aseguro.  
  
La escena se vio interrumpida por muchos ruidos muy extraños en los pasillos del silencioso lugar.  
  
Se escuchaban estruendosas pisadas en dirección a la habitación. Sakura volteo a ver la entrada. Había reconocido las presencias muy claramente.  
  
- Yo voy primero... - dijo una voz femenina.  
  
- No yo voy - replico otra hablando más fuerte.  
  
- Cállense - casi grita otra - que no ven que este es un hospital, ¡Tengan más respeto! - termino gritando.  
  
- ¡SHhhhhh! se escucho por muchas partes.  
  
En esos momentos caminaba 3 mujeres por los pasillos, fácilmente reconocible para cualquiera. Y cómo confundir a las hermanas de Shaoran, eran algo singular.  
  
Tres cabezas se asomaron con un poco de timidez a la habitación.  
  
- Así que aquí están.  
  
Las tres mujeres entraron, guardando un poco más la postura.  
  
- ¿Esta mejor?  
  
- Sólo debe descansar - afirmo Sakura.  
  
- Gracias - dijeron al unísono las tres.  
  
Rikyu era uno de los amigos más cercanos y fieles al Clan Li. Todos lo apreciaban mucho, y las hermanas de Shaoran no eran la excepción.  
  
Sakura respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
- Vamos Sakura - dijo bajito Tomoyo.  
  
- Es mejor que descanses y te cambies - y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a jalar a Sakura fuera de la habitación.  
  
- Con su permiso - sólo dijo a las hermanas de Shaoran que se quedaron en la habitación.  
  
- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó muy bajito Sakura.  
  
- Ya te lo dije a que descanses y a que te cambies.  
  
- ¿A que me cambie? - se preguntaba Sakura, luego vio como estaba vestida, con el mismo vestido que había llegado de Hikaru, sólo cubierta por una gabardina negra que Mei le presto. Se la había pasado en el hospital viendo en que podía ayudar tratando de hacer hechizos para ayudar a los que en la batalla fallecieron, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Ya nada se pudo hacer.  
  
- Vamos Sakura, debes descansar - dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.  
  
- ¿A dónde? - iremos a mi hotel.  
  
- ¿Hotel? - Sakura aún tenía dudas de la estancia de su amiga en China.  
  
- Sí, tenemos mucho que hablar.  
  
- Pero, pero si me necesitan aquí, los del círculo o alguien más - repelaba de la idea.  
  
- Ya le avise a Mei donde estaremos, no te preocupes. Además dicen los del círculo, que los malos no atacaran ahora.  
  
Sin tener más argumentos por los que salir de la situación se fue con su amiga.  
  
Tomoyo no iba dejar de nuevo sola a Sakura, sabía que la necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Y no se separaría de ella.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Oscuridad, todo alrededor era oscuridad y silencio. Un silencio que lejos de ser apacible y tranquilizador era todo lo contrario. El silencio retumbaba en los oídos, aturdía y lastimaba. El ambiente era de un frío extremo, que ningún humano jamás podría soportar era un horrible lugar.  
  
Ubicado en lo más recóndito de una cueva, que a su vez estaba en una parte muy difícil de llegar del lado oscuro de Hikaru. Incluso el lugar donde permanecía Zeshin era mucho más "agradable" que este lugar. Pero este en particular parecía tener algo más en especial, habitantes.  
  
Humanoides de estatura baja, muy delgados tanto que sus huesos era visibles, un poco encorvados, con cabeza, grande y calvos. Vestidos con lo que parecían ser trozos de piel de algún animal, y descalzos. Sus ojos eran muy grandes y oscuros, tenían dos agujeros en lo que debía ser la nariz y su boca era muy pequeña. Además de ellos caminaban por el lugar sombras y otros seres demasiado grotescos para ser descritos, vistos sólo en las más horribles pesadillas.  
  
Todos vagando alrededor de lo que parecía ser una guarida custodiada por dos enormes y horribles gárgolas. Dentro de ella encontraba el hermano de Zeshin terminando un hechizo y al frente una figura muy alta de lo que parecía ser un hombre, cubierto por una túnica negra que no dejaba ver su rostro.  
  
El hermano de Zeshin termino el hechizo y se dirigió a su jefe.  
  
- ¿Esta listo? - hasta la voz de este extraño ser provocaba miedo, haciendo que se estremeciera todo el cuerpo.  
  
- Sí, señor. Nos llevarán con el séptimo pilar - dijo para placer del hombre, quien sonrió muy complacido.  
  
- ¿Señor? - llamo mientras se inclinaba ante él.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
  
- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no detuvo el ataque? - vacilo un poco en preguntar. Puesto que si él se ofendía por la pregunta era capaz de matarlo.  
  
- Zeshin lo quiso así. Además nos traiciono, y tú sabes porque. Fue por esa tonta chica. Ella es la única culpable, convenció a tu hermano de volverse contra nosotros y contra ti - se acerco al hermano de Zeshin.  
  
- Samui - lo llamo por su nombre - Ella es la causante de todo, debemos quitarla de nuestro camino. En poco tiempo obtendremos la victoria. Pero ahora debemos preparar para que todo este listo para la batalla final. Y entonces obtendremos la venganza - el hombre parecía muy complacido. (samui significa frío en japonés)  
  
Samui quedo convencido de lo que el hombre le decía. Internamente odiaba a esa chiquilla, la odiaba. Cuando llegue el momento, serían ellos quienes disfrutarían de la victoria.  
  
Desde que Zeshin conoció a Sakura comenzó a cambiar, comenzó a comportarse de manera diferente. Esa maldita chica lo había cambiado, no tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado. Pero una cosa era segura, esa chica moriría. Tal vez ellos ganarían y podrían acabar con ella, pero sabía que el destino decía que si la tierra se salvaba iba a ser por su sacrificio. Al final su destino estaba sellado. Ella moriría.  
  
- Al final, seremos los vencedores ¿no lo creen? - preguntó el hombre con evidente satisfacción.  
  
Las seis sombras que habían permanecido en silencio e inclinados, levantaron un poco la cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos extremadamente rojos que brillaban.  
  
- Venceremos y sólo es cuestión de tiempo - sentenció el hombre.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Era tarde como las 5 o 6 de la tarde. Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron a la habitación de hotel de Tomoyo. Claro que por su camino llamaron mucho la atención de las miradas masculinas, porque a pesar de que sus rostros parecían un poco cansados eran unas chicas muy hermosas. Durante el trayecto Sakura estaba muy callada y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Mientras Tomoyo se limitaba a mirarla. Sin embargo Sakura notó la preocupación de su amiga y trato de parecer lo más normal posible para no seguirla preocupando.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que estas en China? - preguntaba mientras bajaban del taxi. La señora Ieran había ofrecido un auto que las llevara, pero se negaron.  
  
- En realidad llegue ayer.  
  
Ante la mirada de incomprensión de su amiga se dispuso a explicarle, mientras llegaban al número de su habitación. Que por cierto esta ubicado en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Hong Kong.  
  
- Después de la misteriosa desaparición de Li - aquí la miro esperando su reacción, pero sólo se encontró a Sakura perdida de nuevo en sus pensamientos y hablo con más fuerza - estuvimos en contacto con la señorita Tabura, por si algo se presentaba. Y ella me pidió que trajera algunas cosas tuyas.  
  
- ¿Mías? - entonces capto su atención.  
  
- Sí, traje algunas cosas que me regalaste. Para poder hacer un hechizo y ubicarte. Y fue cuando me encontraba en la mansión cuando fue atacada.  
  
Tomoyo abrió la puerta, para encontrarse una hermosa salita muy bien decorada y limpia.  
  
Para evitar seguir hablando del ataque continuo con otras cosas.  
  
- Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado. En verdad te has vuelto muy fuerte. No me lo había dicho en tus cartas - platicaba hablando lo más natural posible, mientras iba y venía pasando de una habitación a otra.  
  
Sakura permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones mientras sólo veía la sombra de Tomoyo pasar de un lugar a otro, porque tenía la mirada en el suelo.  
  
- Bien, esta listo.  
  
- ??  
  
- Es mejor que te des una ducha antes de ir a dormir. El baño esta listo, hay ropa limpia, sólo espero que te quede - dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo y la llevaba al cuarto de baño, después miro la ropa e hizo un seño de reflexión. Ya que Sakura era como 10 cm. más alta que ella y tenía un cuerpo un mejor entrenado que el de ella.  
  
- Ya lo tengo, supongo que no trajiste nada de Hakiru... o como se llame... Así que mañana iremos a hacer algunas compras - Sin esperar respuesta casi la obligó a meterse en la regadera, le quito la gabardina que llevaba y salió sin dar oportunidad de nada a Sakura.  
  
Bien, esa era una estrategia para evitar que Sakura estuviera triste. Haría todo para que ella se sintiera lo mejor posible.  
  
Mientras Tomoyo pensaba eso, Sakura se disponía a bañarse. Se quito su ya muy maltratado vestido y miró unas cuantas manchas de sangre de Zeshin en él. No pudo evitar suspirar, con cuidado dejo su vestido manchado en un lugar cercano mientras entraba a la regadera de nuevo a bañarse.  
  
Nunca había sentido tan reconfortante una ducha. El agua cubría su bien formado cuerpo. Mientras las gotas tibias de agua lo empapaban, deseaba que con el agua se fuera su sufrimiento.  
  
De pronto las gotas que caían por su cara ya no se distinguían con las lágrimas que de nuevo surgían. No lo deseaba, pero recordaba los últimos momentos de Zeshin, sus palabras estaban grabadas en su mente, su rostro, su última sonrisa que fue sólo para ella. El hecho de haberse sacrificado por ella, después de todo si fue su amigo hasta el final, todo lo que hizo fue por ella y para que ella comprendiera que el destino se puede cambiar, que luchara por ello.  
  
En su última mirada le expreso todo lo que él sentía por ella, antes de que ella explotara su aura. Después de la explosión, que al parecer cubrió a todos y en cierta medida ayudo a su recuperación, vio como lentamente el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo se desvanecía en sus brazos, fragmentándose en miles de puntos brillantes que la rodearon antes de desaparecer por completo y para siempre. Tal vez era un efecto del hechizo con que fue asesinado, pero eso le dolía aún más.  
  
Cerró los ojos sin quererse mover, sólo sintiendo el dolor que provenía de su lastimada alma.  
  
De la nada comenzó a sentir algo en su pecho, una calidez muy conocida y amigable a la vez.  
  
- No llores Sakura, estaré bien - le pareció escuchar la voz de Zeshin en sus cabeza, ese mensaje provenía de su pecho, de su corazón.  
  
Rápidamente abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscar, se cubrió con la toalla y salió del baño buscando.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Sakura? - preguntó Tomoyo algo preocupada por el comportamiento de Sakura. Que estaba en la sala y mirando a todos lados.  
  
- Ehh, no, no pasa nada - se quedo pensando unos momentos.  
  
Tal vez su mente jugaba con ella, eran tantos los deseos de que nada de eso hubiese pasado, que incluso escuchaba la voz de su amigo.  
  
- Sakura..., Sakura... - Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada.  
  
- ¿Sí? - dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Te deje la ropa adentro - dijo señalando el cuarto de baño.  
  
- Sí, gracias - dijo entrando de nuevo con la mirada perdida.  
  
Tomoyo suspiro, no es fácil aceptar la muerte de alguien y mucho menos de esa manera. En realidad ella no había conocido al chico y Sakura pocas veces le hablaba de él cuando le escribía. Pero sin duda Sakura sufría mucho su perdida. Decidió no seguir interrogándola y sólo dejarla descansar, probablemente sólo eso necesitaba.  
  
Sakura continúo con la misma actitud durante la cena, que apenas y toco. Tomoyo sólo suspiraba y rezaba, pues no sabía que más hacer, sólo brindarle su apoyo incondicional.  
  
Así Sakura se fue a dormir. Sus ojos verdes no tardaron en cerrarse por el cansancio, aunque de nuevo sus lágrimas salieron sin su consentimiento y preguntarse muchas veces el por qué, pero el sueño la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
Tomoyo la fue a ver por si algo se le ofrecía, pero sólo la encontró con unas lágrimas en su rostro y durmiendo profundamente. Sólo limpio sus lágrimas la miro con ternura y se retiró.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
6:15 de la mañana.  
  
Un despertador tenía más de media hora sonando como loco.  
  
Mientras tanto un cuerpo se movía debajo de las sábanas azules de la cama. De pronto muy violentamente la persona que yacía en la cama se levanto. Con toda la cabellera enredada en la cara y un ojo medio cerrado.  
  
Después de unos segundos escucho el despertador. Rápidamente se apresuro a apagarlo, después de apagarlo lo vio y en cuanto lo hizo pego un grito que fácilmente despertó a todos los habitantes de los lugares aledaños.  
  
- ¡SE ME HACE TARDE! - ese grito ya era muy conocido en el lugar. Casi todos los que vivían a su alrededor eran estudiantes, a esa hora ellos ya estaban listos para irse a la universidad. Pero siempre que la escuchaban sólo les bajaba una gotita. Esa chica no cambiaría.  
  
- ¡KERO! - grito un poco más despacio.  
  
Dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser un muñequito amarillo, durmiendo en lo que parecía una casa de muñecas. Éste dormía muy placidamente en una cama miniatura con la pancita muy, pero muy llena.  
  
La chica se acerco a él, haciendo una mueca de descontento, mientras se quitaba algunos cabellos de la cara. Con el dedo le toco despacio la pancita muy llena, mientras el muñeco seguía muy dormido y nombrando toda clase de postres deliciosos.  
  
- ¡KERO! - dijo más fuerte y muy enfadada.  
  
- Dulces, dulces, yo quiero... - el muñequito sólo movía sus pequeñas manitas como si estuviera devorando algo.  
  
- ¡KERBEROS! - Ahora mucho más enfadada casi grito.  
  
El pequeño guardián despertó lentamente y mientras abría sus pequeños y negros ojitos le aparecía una gota y sonreía nerviosamente. El hecho de que su ama lo llamara Kerberos era que realmente empezaba a molestarse.  
  
- je, je - decía mientras casi no se podía levantar de la pancita tan grande que tenía.  
  
- ¿En qué habíamos quedado? - pregunto viéndolo feo y cruzando los brazos.  
  
- Este... yo...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- En que por las noches no comería dulces.  
  
- Kero - dijo cambiando la cara de expresión a una más tierna y se acercaba al pequeño animalito.  
  
Mientras que el guardián del sol no sabía donde meter la cabeza.  
  
- Sabes que si sigues comiendo de esa manera puedes enfermarte. Yue dijo...  
  
- Yue no sabe nada - afirmo el animalito poniendo cara de enojo.  
  
- Kero.  
  
- Yue sólo quiere fastidiarme porque le da envidia que yo si como dulces.  
  
- Kero.  
  
- Además... - iba seguir replicando pero de nuevo la cara de Sakura muy enfadada lo miraba decidió cambiar el tema. Si algo odiaba era ser regañado por su ama, había intentado dejar de comer dulces en las noches, pero... pero esos dulces en el refrigerador se veían tan apetitosos y deliciosos, de nuevo se le hacía agua la boca de imaginarse esos deliciosos, dulces, exquisitos dulces, además había pastelillos y...  
  
Kero tenía los ojitos brillando mientras los recordaba.  
  
- Kero, si sigues sin poder controlarte tendré que esconderte todo - dijo decidida Sakura.  
  
El guardián del sol comenzó a angustiarse, no le podía hacer eso, no.  
  
Así que decidió cambiar la conversación.  
  
- Sakurita - dijo algo gracioso - ya viste la hora.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Sakura centro su mirada en el despertador.  
  
6:30 am.  
  
- ¡No! - grito de nuevo.  
  
En menos de lo que canta un gallo la chica se había cambiado (un poco desconvidnada, pero lo hizo) medio desayunado, pues salió con un pan en la boca. Kero sólo la vio salir con su mochila en mano y corriendo hacia la universidad. Se había escapado de un buen regaño.  
  
Ella entraba a la universidad a la primera clase a las 7:00 am. Para su suerte estaba ubicada en uno de los edificios más cercanos a la universidad. Aún así debía recorrer casi medio campus para llegar a su salón.  
  
Mientras corría por las calles cercanas a la universidad, pasaba casi atropellando a todo el que se le atravesaba a la vez que comía el pan y saludaba a sus muchos conocidos de las calles vecinas. Todos se habían acostumbrado a verla la mayor parte del tiempo, pasar corriendo a grandes velocidades. Algunos sólo sentían el viento pasar, algún sonido que parecía un saludo y al ver la hora confirmaban que la ráfaga de viento era Sakura.  
  
Varios le habían aconsejado a unirse al club de atletismo, pero para ella lo que más le importaba era la gimnasia, y de vez en cuando participaba en otro deporte para ayudar a ganar al equipo. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con múltiples actividades, entre ellas claro que no podía faltar algún entrenamiento de magia.  
  
7:05 am  
  
Casi había superado su record para llegar al salón, pero cuando estaba a escasos 6 pasos de la puerta, ésta se cerró.  
  
- No - decía lamentándose, mientras golpeaba la puerta ligeramente con la cabeza.  
  
Ese profesor era muy estricto y no le gustaban las personas irresponsables.  
  
Suspiro resignándose, qué podría hacer. Tendría que hacer trabajos extra para poder reponer sus faltas y pedir apuntes.  
  
- 5 segundos antes y hubieses llegado - dijo una voz burlona y que era de un hombre.  
  
Ella se volteo con una mueca de dolor e hizo muecas que parecía que lloraría.  
  
- ¿Por qué a mi?  
  
Tras ella se encontraba un chico de cabello marrón, ojos café y mirada apacible que ahora era más burlona que apacible. Vestido en forma juvenil y deportista, muy atractivo y con un cuerpo atlético.  
  
- ¿Por qué te burlas de mis desgracias? - dijo en forma graciosa.  
  
- Pequeña, pequeña - decía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¿Qué paso con el despertador que te regale.  
  
- ¿Despertador? - decía un poco nerviosa.  
  
- S  
  
- Eh..., que te parece si vamos a desayunar, no pude en la mañana. Sabías que en la cafetería de enfrente venden unos deliciosos panes. Un amigo me las recomendó, tienen chispas de colores y tienen...  
  
Siguió con su explicación mientras jalaba a Zeshin rumbo a la cafetería. Zeshin noto que no contesto a su pregunta pero no insistió se veía más graciosa cuando trataba de excusarse.  
  
Por lo pronto Sakura hablaba y hablaba, a la vez que le salía una gota en la cabeza y recordaba el "accidente" del despertador. Una mañana que "accidentalmente" lo mando a volar junto a Kero al otro lado de la habitación y mientras Kero sólo perdió la conciencia unos momentos, el despertador se había hecho añicos.  
  
Después de una larga conversación sobre dulces y postres de Sakura. Que por cierto sabía tanto porque Yukito y Kero no sabían hablar de otra cosa. Se dispusieron a continuar con las clases, dirigiéndose al salón de Sakura.  
  
- Pequeña  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Estuvo muy interesante tu plática de dulces, pero lo que no me habías dejado decirte es que traes el suéter al revés.  
  
Sakura paso por todos los colores habidos y por haber. Se miro la ropa y efectivamente estaba desconvinada y con el suéter al revés. Rápidamente se lo quito y acomodo. Y una vez asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden.  
  
- Eres un tonto, cómo es que no me avisate antes - le decía con cara de enfadada. Mientras Zeshin sonreía.  
  
- Eres, eres...  
  
- Pequeña, tu profesor ya viene - dijo apuntando tras él. Y efectivamente venía el profesor.  
  
Sin perder tiempo se metió al salón. Ese Zeshin se las pagaría.  
  
Entraron a clases, Zeshin iba en otra así que ya no lo vería en el resto del día.  
  
Como siempre ella era una de las más populares tenía muchos amigos, y múltiples actividades que hacían que llegara tarde a casa.  
  
- Este no fue mi día - dijo mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.  
  
Sólo para encontrarse que todo estaba muy bien arreglado. Se sorprendió pero supuso que había sido Kero que estaba tratando de enmendar su error. Era ya tarde el sol comenzaba a bajar de intensidad. Llamo a Kero, pero nadie respondió. Conociéndolo seguramente estaba con Yukito comiendo dulces y regresaría antes de la noche, pero para eso faltaban algunas horas, así que comió un poco ella sola.  
  
Estaba algo cansada, así que decidió irse a tomar una pequeña siesta. Pero justamente cuando lo hacía, tocaron la puerta. Tenía mucho sueño y se lo interrumpieron.  
  
¿Quién podría ser? Alguna de sus amigas seguramente que la necesita, y ella como siempre no se negaría.  
  
Así que cuando abrió la puerta no se sorprendió. Era su amigo, Zeshin.  
  
- Hola pequeña - dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Zeshin, hola - decía tallándose los ojos y trataba de despertarse bien - ¿pasa algo?  
  
Zeshin negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Adelante - lo invito Sakura.  
  
Él era una persona de confianza, al principio era muy frío. Se parecía a cierto chino que conoció en Tomoeda. Pero como él, a medida que lo conoció se dio cuenta de la maravillosa persona que era, claro que como en el otro caso no fue nada fácil, pero había logrado hacerlo uno de sus mejores amigos.  
  
Le sirvió una taza de té y se sentó con él a disfrutarla. Pero entonces recordó que tenía cuentas pendientes con él. Y justo cuando se disponía a reclamarle todo, frente a sus ojos vio una bolsa de papel.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto.  
  
- Tómalo - dijo sonriendo Zeshin.  
  
- ¿Qué es? - mientras lo abría para ver su contenido.  
  
- Bueno como me dijiste que te gustaba tanto los panes de la cafetería decidí traerte algunos para mañana y que ahora sí desayunes.  
  
Sakura no sabía que cara poner, sólo saco el tema de los panes para evitar lo del "accidente" del despertador. Le sonrió con toda sinceridad.  
  
- Gracias, no debiste haberte molestado.  
  
- Sabes que no es molestia.  
  
- Ahora que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta - sugirió Zeshin a Sakura.  
  
Sakura sólo asintió.  
  
Ambos salieron del apartamento, claro que ambos chicos llamaban mucho la atención de los demás chicos, él muy atlético y apuesto, y lo que más agradaba a las chicas era su cabello marrón. Ella una de las más populares y bonitas, con sus ojos verdes y larga y ondulada cabellera, sin contar su alegría, simpatía y bien formado cuerpo.  
  
Ambos, como en otras ocasiones, salían a caminar. Para platicar de cualquier cosa, desde sus vidas, sus frustraciones de la universidad.  
  
Porque por lo que sabía Sakura Zeshin estudiaba una Ingeniería en Electrónica o algo así. También hablaban de sus compañeros, sus aventuras pasadas, hasta de porque la gallina cruzo el camino o la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Era un tiempo para relajarse y caminar.  
  
Pocas veces, pero se daba, que por hablar no veían a donde se dirigían. Esta vez llegaron a un parque de diversiones para niños. Ya era el atardecer y ningún pequeño jugaba entonces, los rayos del sol se ocultaban lentamente daba una luz rojiza, pero también un pequeño viento soplaba moviendo los columpios.  
  
Sakura ya no dijo más, veía de manera triste a los columpio que se movían a la par que el viento. Zeshin también cayo al ver que Sakura ya no le ponía atención y miro lo que ella veía. Sakura recordaba, no lo podía evitar, esa escena le recordaba su niñez tan feliz. Le recordaba a Tomoyo, Mei, Chiharu, Rica, Yamasaki, a todos sus compañeros pero también a una persona muy especial para ella, a Shaoran Li.  
  
- Sakura ¿estas bien?  
  
- Sí, si claro estoy bien - dijo sonriéndole.  
  
Zeshin había notado que cada vez que llegaba a un lugar parecido ella se ponía así. Y sabía cual era la razón. Pero no decía nada, sólo trataba de que ella lo olvidara.  
  
- Es mejor regresar, ya es tarde.  
  
- S  
  
Ambos regresaron a casa de Sakura, de regreso ella volvió a ser la misma de siempre.  
  
Ella estaba a la entrada de su edificio, cuando noto que Zeshin no la seguía.  
  
- ¿No quieres pasar?  
  
Zeshin negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Debo irme.  
  
- Esta bien, muchas gracias - dijo haciendo una reverencia - por todo.  
  
- Es un placer - dijo contestando la reverencia mientras se marchaba por la fría y solitaria calle.  
  
Sakura le sonrió por última vez antes de entrar. Esa no fue la primera, ni la última ocasión que convivían así, en ocasiones también cantaban y se divertían.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
N. de la A. Bueno no tengo muy clara cuál canción recomendar para la siguiente escena. Es que tengo las canciones, pero no tengo sus nombres y quien las canta (laaarrgaaa historia) pero podría ser la de Cloks de Cold Play. Si no, pues la que más les agrade.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Pero ni siquiera en sus sueños Sakura podía descansar, soñó, pero no sólo soñó sino que recordó su pasado con él.  
  
Ese hermoso recuerdo termino y comenzó otro sueño.  
  
Donde veía otra vez la batalla tal y como se había dado. Cuando regresaron con Zeshin a la tierra, cuando peleo con su hermano, y la muerte de Zeshin. De nuevo vio y sintió todo. Pero esta vez era aún más angustiante, porque ella estaba como espectadora sin poder hacer nada, parecía que lo estuviera viendo en una pantalla gigantesca de cine.  
  
Después de que se vio a sí misma llorando y de nuevo como el cuerpo de Zeshin se desvanecía. Todo como si fuera una película que estuviera observando, dejándola de nuevo llorando con aquel agudo dolor, la pantalla despareció dejándola sumergida en la más oscura soledad.  
  
- No llores - escucho una voz familiar.  
  
- Por favor, no llores - escucho aún más fuerte y reconoció inmediatamente la voz que escuchaba.  
  
Rápidamente busco al dueño de la voz, pero no había nada más que oscuridad.  
  
- Zeshin... -dijo entre lamentos.  
  
- Pequeña - escucho decir tras ella.  
  
De nuevo busco entre la oscuridad, pero no había nada, ni nadie.  
  
- Zeshin... - y de nuevo las lágrimas.  
  
- No, por favor, no llores más - esta vez su voz se escuchaba más cerca y lo decía con mucha dulzura.  
  
Sakura camino en la nada, hacia donde escuchaba la voz. A medida que se acercaba podía divisar a algo o alguien a los lejos. Prácticamente corrió y a cada paso se confirmaba la identidad.  
  
- Zeshin eres tu - dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con cierta alegría.  
  
No perdió tiempo y se apresuro a abrazarlo. Él se encontraba ahí, parado en la oscuridad, inmóvil y apenas subió sus brazos para corresponderle el abrazo.  
  
- Pequeña, me alegra tanto que estés bien - decía mientras sentía el cuerpo de Sakura temblar.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Tengo miedo - dijo con voz casi inaudible.  
  
- ¿De qué?  
  
- De que esto sea un sueño.  
  
Zeshin sonrió, él lo sabía. Sabía la verdad, pero no se la diría.  
  
- Vamos, - le dijo mientras la alejaba un poco - no llores, sabes que a nadie le gustan las chicas lloronas - le sonreía en forma tranquilizadora.  
  
El verlo realmente le reconforto el alma. Era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos. Por eso le sonrió como recordó que siempre se lo pedía.  
  
- Gracias - dijo en forma sincera.  
  
- Lo volvería a hacer con gusto.  
  
- Zeshin yo...  
  
Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la mano de Zeshin que la veía dulcemente.  
  
- Por favor, promete que no lloraras.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Ah, ah - dijo moviendo en forma graciosa el dedo índice negando.  
  
- No hay peros, promete que vivirás tu vida al máximo y estarás siempre en paz, que no sufrirás por lo que nunca tuviste culpa, que disfrutaras tu vida con las personas que amas, lucharas por la vida y tendrás esperanza - decía mientras su mirada no podía ser más dulce y comprensiva.  
  
- Promételo - dijo ante el silencio de Sakura - hazlo por mi... - finalizó en forma de suplica.  
  
Sakura no se podía negar a aquello.  
  
- Pero tú, estas vivo no es cierto, tu cuerpo...  
  
Zeshin sólo le sonreía.  
  
- No te preocupes estaré bien, sólo no llores más y trata de ser feliz.  
  
- Pero...  
  
Durante ese tiempo ambos habían estado tomados de las manos, ahora Sakura sentía como sus manos se desvanecían.  
  
- Zeshin ... - lo veía en forma interrogante.  
  
Mientras el cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente.  
  
- Recuerda tu promesa - le dijo sonriendo mientras desaparecía.  
  
Frente a sus ojos Zeshin desapareció.  
  
- "Buscame en tu corazón... y ahí estar" - alcanzo a escuchar su voz mientras se diluía en la nada.  
  
Poco a poco comenzó a tomar conciencia, abrió muy lentamente los ojos encontrandose con unos leves rayos del sol filtrados por una cortina blanca.  
  
Una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo. Se sorprendió un poco, la quito de su mejilla y la miró.  
  
- Zeshin, yo... te lo prometo.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
N. de la A. Espero que les haya gustado este capi.  
  
Llegue a 25 páginas OO, no pensé lograrlo. Y eso que tengo que usar una molesta venda en mi mano derecha y no la puedo mover libremente.  
  
Mil gracias por opinar sobre esta historia, me anima mucho recibir sus opiniones. Sigan así. Y si tienen opiniones sobre capítulos anteriores pueden mandarlos (como del capi 16). Ahora sólo quiero agradecer a:  
  
Yukino 8: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado -, lo continuaré. Y trataré de hacerlo más rápido (trataré). Muchas gracias por el review.  
  
Sakura Wen: ¡¡Tu si me comprendes!! no es tan fácil escribir un fic y menos cuando tienes muchas tareas. Y sobre Hannia, no te preocupes tengo planes para ella.  
  
Perla: Muchas gracias, creo que yo me pongo igual de interesada cuando escribo, y después me sorprendo yo misma de lo que escribo. Muchas gracias por escribir.  
  
Sakki-chan: ¿Pistas? Me encantaría darte pistas. Pero hay un pequeñin problemilla. Yo tampoco tengo bien definido lo que sucederá sólo unas ideas -. Te agradezco tu review.  
  
nena 05000: ji, ji. ¿era tan evidente que la amaba? cielos, pensé que no. Pero bueno, sólo espero que lo que sigue te agrade.  
  
Ghia-Hikari: ¡Hola Hikari! ¿Qué le mostró?, bueno te daré pistas. Sakura se sonrojo muy levemente, pero se sonrojo. Además Zeshin dijo que ambos S&S se detuvieron, y finalmente y con eso comprenderás todo, lee el final del capi 16. Hay esta la respuesta. Gracias por escribir.  
  
Celina Sosa: No, no paso nada entre S&S (por ahora), pero probablemente después quizá, no lo sé -.  
  
Maky: ¡Hola! Espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora y más -. Muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
Princess of Ligth: Hola, me da gusto que te guste. OO? Nunca había pensado en poder escribir un libro, pero es buena idea -, sólo espero que mi cabecita aguante y trataré de apurarme, pero no prometo nada. Gracias por el review.  
  
Nos veremos pronto - ( si mi compu no se descompone de nuevo y mi manita mejora)  
  
PD: ¡WAW! no pense que tantos leyeran este fic.- ¡ESTOY FELIZ! 


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20  
  
Me extrañaron...  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Resumen:  
  
Sakura y Kero fueron a visitar a Shaoran para pedirle supuestamente unos libros, después de conocer a su prometida, Sakura quedo convencida de que debía olvidarse de él. Después de raros comportamientos de parte de Sakura, ella se fue sin despedirse. Shaoran se entero de que en Tokio pasaba algo muy raro, pues el investigador (Rikyu) que envió fue atacado por Yue. Fue por eso que fue a Tokio junto a Fiang, su ayudante, a investigar los secretos que ocultaba Sakura.  
  
Después de visitar a algunas victimas de ataques mágicos, pudo al fin la encontrarse con Sakura. La encontró en compañía de un joven extraño llamado Fuu. Él exigió una explicación, pero ella estaba demasiado débil cayo desmayada. Fuu se la llevo a un extraño bosque, seguido de Shaoran y Fiang. Al llegar se encontró con Fuu peleando con un extraño sujeto, después de una intensa batalla entre Kerberos, Yue y Fuu, Sakura recupero su verdadero cuerpo que había estado encerrado en una burbuja, los ataques cesaron y el enemigo y examigo de Sakura, Zeshin se fue.  
  
De regreso al departamento de Sakura ella quedo muy débil, al llegar a su departamento los esperaba Tomoyo. Todos estuvieron esperando a que Sakura se recuperara. Pero Shaoran fue hechizado por Sakura para quedarse dormido mientras ella se fue, al despertar Shaoran la busco por medio de un hechizo y la fue a buscar, seguido de Tomoyo. Fuu había abierto un portal por el que ya habían desaparecido Yue y Kero, Sakura estaba por entrar cuando llego Zeshin y después de una batalla, Shaoran quedo herido de muerte mientras Fuu se llevo a Sakura.  
  
Kero, Yue, Fuu y Sakura llegaron a Hikaru donde se encontraba esperando toda la familia de Sakura, incluyendo su madre. Mientras Shaoran poco a poco perdía la vida en un hospital y todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano. Después de una gran depresión de Sakura logro elevar su aura y con ella, transportar a Shaoran hasta Hikaru, donde fue curado y se le explico todo. La misión de la familia Kinomoto en Hikaru.  
  
En el lado oscuro de Hikaru, un personaje muy malo estaba planeando todo para la conquista de la oscuridad. Zeshin y su hermano se habían encargado de transformar los pilares en su lado negativo.  
  
Shaoran y Sakura estuvieron entrenando para la mejorar su poder, demás de proteger los límites de Hikaru. Eriol llego a Hikaru para ayudar a encontrar el pilar faltante. Pero Zeshin hechizo a Sakura y Shaoran para que actuaran como enamorados. Pero ambos se detuvieron antes de hacer algo ocurriera, y fueron secuestrados por Zeshin. Pero al despertar ninguno reacordaba nada, después de unas discusiones y reproches entre Sakura y Zeshin, Sakura incremento de nuevo su poder para poder llevarse a Zeshin del lugar e impedir que pudiera herir a Shaoran.  
  
Mientras en la tierra Tomoyo estaba cooperando con Hannia la prometida de Shaoran, para encontrar a los desaparecidos Sakura y Shaoran. Pero fue cuando la mansión Li fue atacada y destrozada por el hermano de Zeshin, quien no dudo en aniquilar a dos de los miembros del círculo de oriente. Fue cuando Hannia y Fiang peleaban con él, que llegaron Sakura y Zeshin, equilibrando la batalla. Al final llego el superior de los malos y en un ataque dirigido a Sakura, logro herir de muerte a Zeshin que la protegió. Porque él la amaba y al final murió. Después de la tragedia Sakura quedo muy deprimida, pero en un sueño se le presento para reconfortarla. . . .  
  
Sólo faltan dos días para el regreso de Shaoran y los demás a la tierra para buscar al último pilar y para la batalla final. Hay mucha confusión, tensión, sufrimiento, pero al final sólo quedará una...  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
¡Hola!  
  
Creí necesario un pequeño (ajá) resumen de la historia, pues después de tanto sin actualizar, se pierde el hilo de la historia. (O por lo menos a mi me pasa eso) Y entonces, continuemos.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Después de meditar un poco las palabras de Zeshin.  
  
- Búscame en tu corazón y ahí estaré - Sakura se sintió mejor.  
  
Trataría de complacer a su amigo y amigos, sabía que a nadie de ellos le gustaba verla llorar o estar triste siquiera.  
  
Sabiendo que Zeshin de alguna manera estaba bien, la reconfortaba. No sabía exactamente lo que les pasaba a los espíritus de las personas malas que morían, por eso verlo la ayudo mucho.  
  
Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a buscar a Tomoyo. Cuando salió de la recamara se sorprendió de ver que su amiga se encontraba ya despierta y muy activa. Se encontraba ordenando el desayuno para que lo llevaran a la habitación.  
  
- Buenos días Sakura, ¿te sientes mejor?  
  
Sakura asintió.  
  
- Me tome la libertad de ordenar tu desayuno, espero que te siga gustando lo mismo que cuando eras niña.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas aún lo que me gustaba? - pregunto algo sorprendida Sakura.  
  
- Claro - A Tomoyo no se le escapaba nada.  
  
Sakura tomo asiento en la sala esperando el desayuno.  
  
- ¿Estas segura de que te sientes mejor?  
  
Aunque Sakura decía que si su cara no expresaba lo mismo.  
  
Sakura dio un suspiro y recordando su promesa y decidió que la cumpliría, después de todo el sueño donde Zeshin le hablo realmente le había calmado el dolor de su corazón. No lo había borrado, pues una perdida no se olvida de un día para otro, pero se trata de superar y seguir adelante.  
  
Con la mayor sinceridad posible Sakura le sonrió a Tomoyo.  
  
- Gracias por preocuparte, pero ahora estoy mejor.  
  
El desayuno transcurrió sin ningún problema.  
  
- Sakura, la señora Li habló muy temprano. Dice que es necesario que nos presentemos con ella.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
- Puedes llevar mi ropa por lo pronto y después iremos de compras ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Sakura no estaba muy segura no tenía ganas de hacer compras o cosas así. Pero la mirada preocupada de Tomoyo la hizo cambiar de opinión.  
  
Sakura asintió y de respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de su amiga Daidouji.  
  
Tomoyo le entrego a Sakura un traje muy juvenil en color blanco. Era un pantalón blanco recto y una blusa del mismo color de mangas cortas, era juvenil pero a la vez muy elegante, sólo había un pequeño problema y es que le quedaba algo pequeño, pero aún así se veía muy bien, además Tomoyo le entrego unas sandalias también blancas, afortunadamente tenían un broche que los podía acomodar al tamaño del pie y por eso no se le veían tan pequeños. Por su parte Tomoyo fue con un traje similar sólo que era en color morado muy bajito y con falda y zapatillas del mismo color.  
  
(N. de la A. Lo lamento mucho, creo que no se me da eso de describir vestuarios)  
  
Tomoyo se maquillo levemente y salieron a dirección a la que la señora Li les había dado.  
  
El recorrido para llegar al lugar indicado tardo como una hora, pues estaba ubicado más lejos que la mansión y quedaba un poco retirado de la ciudad. Fue por eso que la señora Li, había mandado un auto para recogerlas.  
  
Durante el trayecto Sakura parecía más calmada y menos triste. Incluso comenzó a preguntarle a su amiga de sus ocupaciones.  
  
Tomoyo seguía estudiando diseño en una reconocida institución de Paris, era una de las más prometedoras jóvenes del diseño. Aún siendo estudiante sobresalía por sus aptitudes y habilidades, sus profesores estaban encantados con la pequeña japonesa, además de que ya era conocida en el mundo de la moda. Al egresar de ese lugar en algunos meses, tenía aseguradas muchas ofertas de trabajo y si lo deseaba fácilmente hacer su propia empresa, con la ayuda de su madre quien se mantenía ocupada en grandes y beneficiosos negocios. Prácticamente tendría su futuro asegurado, sólo le faltaba una cosa.  
  
- Me alegro mucho que te valla tan bien - Sakura le sonrió.  
  
Obviamente Tomoyo no era de las personas arrogantes que se sienten superiores por sus triunfos, sino todo lo contrario. Y eso la hacía aún más especial.  
  
- ¿Entonces tú aún estudias arqueología?  
  
- Se podría decir que sí.  
  
- ¿Se podría?  
  
- Bueno como les conté, cuando supe todo sobre Hikaru fui a vivir y entrenar allá y mientras investigaba y demás. Pedí licencia en la universidad.  
  
- Entonces ahora estas con licencia.  
  
- Así es.  
  
- Y yo que quería darte una sorpresa llegando en esos días en que te fuiste a Hikaru.  
  
En realidad las pocas veces que se comunicaba con Tomoyo jamás mencionó nada sobre aquel lugar.  
  
- Lo siento - aquí Sakura puso un rostro de tristeza - en realidad no quería meter en esto a nadie. Pero necesitaba un hechizo para buscar a los pilares y termine involucrando a todos.  
  
- Sakura... - dijo Tomoyo con comprensión - escuchaste lo que dijo la señora Li, este combate debía llevarse a cabo.  
  
- Pero no ahora.  
  
- Pero no fuiste tú quien la inicio. Vamos Sakura, no puedes dejarte llevar por los pensamientos negativos, eso sólo te resta fuerza.  
  
- Debes reunir fuerza de tu corazón, de tu pensamiento y espíritu.  
  
Sakura la miro y agradeció. Tener un amigo a tu lado, es saber que no estas sólo, saber que tienes alguien con quien contar, es un tesoro de invaluable valor. Ahora Sakura sabía la falta que le había hecho su amiga durante su ausencia. Y poder decirle toda la verdad le ayudaba.  
  
- Gracias - Esa palabra no bastaba para decirle todo lo que realmente sentía, pero era una parte de lo que sentía.  
  
- Llegamos - dijo el chofer y se bajo a abrirles la puerta del auto.  
  
Al bajar ambas quedaron impresionadas de lo que sus ojos les mostraban. Parecía una enorme fortaleza, con enormes y fuertes muros hechos de unas piedras que parecían muy antiguas, talladas con lo que parecía ser adornos pequeños, pero que en realidad eran símbolos de protección.  
  
La enorme y pesada puerta se abrió sola. Al abrirse dejo ver un escenario simplemente hermoso. Un enorme jardín completamente verde, cuidado y embellecido hasta el más mínimo detalle, con flores blancas que adornaban el camino que llegaba a enorme una mansión blanca.  
  
Ese lugar era muy parecido a Hikaru, sólo que Hikaru era más pura en cierta forma.  
  
- Es hermoso - dijo algo asombrada Tomoyo. Ya había visto mansiones con hermosa vista, pero esta en particular tenía algo más especial.  
  
- Buenos días señoritas - la voz inconfundible de Wei escucharon las chicas.  
  
Ambas contestaron e hicieron una reverencia al señor Wei. Después lo siguieron para llegar a la mansión.  
  
Durante el trayecto Tomoyo se sorprendía más y más. A los lados habían hermosas fuentes que parecían ser de mármol puro, tan blancas que parecían brillar, el agua cristalina fluía por ellas. A pesar de no tener diseños complicados eran hermosas obras de arte. A unos pasos se podía apreciar mejor el lugar.  
  
Una mansión blanca, con finos toques dorados y plateados en lugares estratégicos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Sakura eran los símbolos que en algunos lugares de las paredes se observaban, eran en su mayoría símbolos de protección a la magia blanca, creados para proteger un importante lugar.  
  
Aquellos símbolos sólo eran vistos por las personas con magia y nadie más, por lo que sabía Sakura. Pero lo que la impresiono más, era que arriba de la puerta principal había un símbolo, el símbolo de Hikaru. ¿Era posible? ¿Por que ese símbolo estaba en ese lugar? Recordó la estrella de su collar que estaba luciendo en esos momentos. Era el mismo con la estrella con los siete picos y las "s" entrelazadas.  
  
Por lo poco que sabía ella, nadie en la tierra lo sabía. Lo comprobó al saber que todo el círculo de hechiceros de oriente no pensaba que era un mito solamente. Eso sólo significaba algo...  
  
- Señorita Sakura - la voz de Wei la saco de sus pensamientos se había quedado un poco atrás.  
  
Sakura asintió y se dirigió hacia el lugar.  
  
Tomoyo aún estaba embelesada con tan precioso lugar. No tardaron mucho en llegar. La enorme puerta adornada con el dragón que subía al cielo estaba finamente grabada en ella, parecía ser de plata pura con algunos adornos más.  
  
Era simplemente impresionante, aún más cuando entraron. Al entrar Sakura sintió el poder encerrado dentro, era un ambiente absolutamente mágico. El pasillo era adornado con muchas columnas de gran altura, algunos grandes y hermosos colgaban en el techo con adornos de cristal.  
  
¿Por qué ese lugar se parecía tanto a Hikaru? algunos cosas eran demasiado parecidas para ser coincidencia.  
  
Sakura finalmente se animo a preguntar a Wei que caminaba delante de ellas.  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos?  
  
- Ahora lo sabrá señorita.  
  
Wei se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera tallada, y con una sonrisa les abrió la puerta del lugar mientras con la otra mano hacía un ademán invitándolas a pasar.  
  
Sakura correspondió su sonrisa y se dispuso a entrar, seguida de Tomoyo.  
  
- Bienvenidas - se escucho decir a varias voces dentro del lugar.  
  
A unos metros de las asombradas chicas estaba una habitación grande, una enorme y antigua mesa estaba al centro, en forma circular. Y como si fuera la mesa redonda del rey Arturo, estaban colocados a su alrededor algunas personas.  
  
Al correr la vista Sakura se percato de quienes eran. Estaban la Señora Ieran, a su derecha Fiang, a su lado estaba la madre de Hannia y en el siguiente lugar estaba un chico que la miraba muy asombrado. A la izquierda de la señora Ieran estaba Hannia, a su lado la señora sobreviviente del ataque de hace dos noches, visiblemente recuperada. Un lugar después un señor con una cara algo seria, con algunas canas en su largo cabello. Y después había dos asientos sin ocupar. Todos estaban de pie, e hicieron una reverencia al saludar que fue contestada por las primas.  
  
- Bienvenidas al círculo de oriente - Ieran despejo la duda que Tomoyo tenía.  
  
- Pensé que la sede del círculo era la mansión Li - pensó Tomoyo.  
  
- Bien, antes no hubo ocasión de presentarlos, supongo que algunos ya los conocen, aún así se los presentaré.  
  
- Fiang Goiru, el segundo hechicero más poderoso del círculo de Oriente, mano derecha de Shaoran Li- éste saludó - La señora Tabura, actual encargada de las relaciones diplomáticas del círculo del clan Tabura.  
  
Él - dijo observando al joven que se encontraba al lado de la madre de Hannia - es John Misaki, actual jefe del Clan Misaki, experto en las artes de la magia occidental.  
  
El chico no pasaba de unos 24 años, según le calculo Tomoyo. Tenía ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, su piel era un poco bronceada, de una gran altura unos 2 metros de alto y delgado, a la vez que dejaba notar su impresión por las chicas que acababan de entrar.  
  
Al lado izquierdo - Ella es Hannia Tabura, próxima a ocupar el lugar de representante de su Clan y... la señora Kadisao, representante de su familia Kadisao en el círculo- la señora Kadisao parecía de unos 35 años de edad cabello negro y ojos grises de cuerpo juvenil, pero la madurez se mostraba en su rostro. Era la sobreviviente de la batalla.  
  
- Círculo de oriente - dijo con solemnidad la madre de Shaoran - me complace en presentarles a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, actual dueña de las Cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura - Sakura saludo con un movimiento de cabeza - y la señorita Daidouji, su amiga.  
  
- Es un placer conocerlos - dijo Tomoyo y se inclino.  
  
- Por favor tomen asiento - invito la señora Ieran.  
  
Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura se ubicaron en los respectivos lugares. Incluso los asientos utilizados eran elegantes, antiguos y con el mismo símbolo del dragón subiendo al cielo. No tardo en percatarse la card master de que esos asientos vacíos originalmente pertenecían a los dos miembros del círculo que murieron en la batalla que había ocurrido dos noches atrás.  
  
Todos los del círculo llevaban una especie de túnica color morado oscuro y lo que parecía ser una banda negra con un bordado del símbolo del dragón a la altura del pecho. Era el vestuario para homenajear a los decesos de la batalla anterior.  
  
- En primer lugar, quiero agradecer su presencia en este lugar. Es muy importante para todos encontrarnos reunidos. Aún más por la presente situación que exige que los miembros más poderosos de la magia estén unidos para protegerla.  
  
- El día de ayer se nos informo que todos los círculos de todas partes del mundo se encuentran tomados por que parecen ser ángeles negros. Y aunque han intentado derrotarlos, nada se ha podido hacer.  
  
Hizo algunos movimientos muy extraños con las manos al centro de la mesa redonda, al hacerlos del centro comenzó a aparecerse una especie de mapa del mundo. Era algo parecido a un holograma, en él se veían a los puntos donde se encontraban los círculos brillando. Todos a excepción del de China.  
  
- Por lo que sabemos, en la mansión Li no hay ningún ángel negro. Pero en los demás según los sobrevivientes si los hay, ellos poseen un poder muy superior al de ellos, y es muy diferente el tipo de magia al que conocemos. Es por eso que he llamado a la señorita Sakura, como se les informo ella nos puede ayudar con información que nos ayude a derrotarlos - la señora Ieran vio a Sakura, quien sólo escuchaba muy atentamente.  
  
- La verdad es que no estoy muy bien informada, Eriol era quien buscaría la información y regrese aquí antes que me la revelará.  
  
- Entonces será necesario esperar a que regresen.  
  
Sakura asintió.  
  
Entonces será mejor que organicemos aquellos que partirán a Tokio. Sabemos que no todos se pueden ir, este lugar, puede ser atacado en cualquier momento y necesitamos a hechiceros. Pero también deben ir a Tokio para ayudar en caso de que la siguiente batalla se lleve acabo en ese lugar.  
  
Los que partirán serán: Fiang, Hannia y yo.  
  
- Yo también iré - aseguro la señora Tabura - no dejaré sola a mi hija.  
  
Con un poco de comprensión de las palabras de la madre de Hannia, porque ella también era madre, Ieran aceptó.  
  
- Yo también voy - dijo el joven Misaki.  
  
Ieran lo miró con un poco de indiferencia y luego dijo:  
  
- Debes quedarte aquí para estar prevenidos por si hay algún ataque.  
  
El joven Misaki no se molesto en disimular su descontento mientras tomaba asiento. Aún siendo experto en magia occidental no podía revelarse ante Ieran.  
  
- Entonces partiremos hoy mismo - aseguró Ieran.  
  
Con un poco de descontento todos asintieron.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Ieran Li termino la conversación que sostenía por telefono y dejo el auricular en su lugar. Todo estaba listo para su llegada a Tokio. Tendrían reservada una casa para que pudiesen hospedarse en su estancia. Se encontraba en el estudio, casi siempre se encontraba en ese lugar, sólo que ahora no estaba sola.  
  
- Ahora dime, ¿de qué me quieres hablar? - se sentó en el sillón donde solía leer.  
  
Frente a ella se encontraba la señora Tabura.  
  
- Ieran, ¿sabes que la batalla se llevara a cabo en Tokio? ¿por qué dejar aquí a algunos miembros del círculo? si pueden ayudarnos.  
  
Con la mirada muy fija en la madre de Hannia y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno contesto:  
  
- Sólo irán a morir allá, pueden usarlos en nuestra contra y no lo permitiré.  
  
- ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de ganar?  
  
- No lo sé - dijo Ieran muy honestamente.  
  
- De los miembros del círculo Hannia es la más apta, tiene el nivel mágico más poderoso de todas las hechiceras.  
  
- No necesitas decirlo.  
  
- De los herederos del Clan Li, son tus cuatro hijas y Shaoran, él posee los poderes más desarrollados que todos los demás.  
  
Ieran la miró con algo de interrogante en sus ojos.  
  
- Se derramara mucha sangre Ieran. Sangre que puede pertenecer a los nuestros, si ganamos necesitaremos que continúen con nuestra estirpe y dirijan a los hechiceros sobrevivientes de la masacre. Necesitamos asegurar nuestra sobrevivencia.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - interrogo Ieran levantando la ceja.  
  
- Tanto el Clan Li como el Clan Tabura, necesitan asegurar su permanencia Ieran. Necesitamos que ambas familias se unan y que dejen un heredero para ambas familias.  
  
- Así es como esta planeado - aseguro Ieran.  
  
- Pero las circunstancias están en contra nuestra. Creo pertinente que la unión que ya estaba planeada, se adelante. En vista de la batalla por venir es mejor asegurar el futuro de los nuestros.  
  
Ieran veía a la madre de Hannia con algo de enojo.  
  
- ¿Estas diciendo que ante la posibilidad de que mi hijo muera, antes debe casarse y concebir un hijo con Hannia? - su voz sonaba alterada, le estaban adelantando la muerte de su hijo.  
  
- Sabes que es cierto, analízalo. En la última batalla y a pesar del poder del joven Li, por poco muere. No podemos esperar más tiempo, debemos aprovechar al máximo estos días de relativa paz. Entiéndelo Ieran aseguraríamos nuestra descendencia. Además piensa que si ambos están casados y esperando un hijo, pelearan más por la sobrevivencia propia y por la de su hijo.  
  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo? - Ieran se alteró aún más.  
  
La madre de Hannia se levanto y sin poner mucha atención de lo que había provocado en Ieran se dispuso a salir de su estudio. Camino con calma a la puerta. Mientras era observada por Ieran con ira en sus ojos.  
  
Antes de salir concluyo.  
  
- Sólo piensa con la cabeza Ieran - así salio de la habitación dejando a la Ieran molesta.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
La señora Tabura no permitiría que una oportunidad como esa se perdiera, era una buena oportunidad de asegurar el futuro de su hija y del Clan. Desde la muerte de su querido esposo, estaba temerosa de su futuro, pensaba que la expulsarían del círculo. Pero el poder de Hannia se manifestó desde muy pequeña y eso la mantuvo bien, pero ahora con la llegada de la japonesa había cosas que no le agradaban y su instinto de madre le decía que debía actuar.  
  
No le importaba mucho el destino de la tierra o algo más, sólo le importaba la felicidad de su hija y si eso implicaba enfrentarse con Ieran, lo haría con mucho gusto. Con ese y mil pensamientos más se retiro para poder empacar para irse con su hija. Tal vez tendría que agilizar algunos trámites o incluso tratar de que la boda se realice en Japón, ya que según el círculo era el sitio de la batalla. Haría todo por su hija.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta principal se encontró con su amada hija.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos madre?  
  
- Claro hija - le dio una linda sonrisa y caminaron para irse.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Después de algunas horas Ieran aún tenía lo que le había dicho la madre de Hannia en la cabeza.  
  
- Sólo pretende asegurar a su hija, no tiene malas intenciones. Quiere asegurarse. Pero todo lo que dijo es cierto. Probablemente es lo que debemos hacer...  
  
Después de que por fin calmo sus emociones, comenzó a pensar bien la idea de la señora Tabura, tal vez tendría razón. Después de todo ambos chicos se tenían mucho cariño. ¿Pero era amor? o un simple cariño. Tal vez tenía razón ¿Y si la fecha de la boda se adelanta?  
  
Pero lo más importante ¿Qué dirían ellos? Estaba segura de que Hannia estaría de acuerdo sí, y sólo sí Shaoran también lo aprobara. Se asomo a la ventana de donde se podía apreciar el hermoso jardín.  
  
Como iban las cosas era cuestión de días que fueran atacados, los círculos del mundo estaban tomados, en realidad todo eso iba empeorando. Quizá, después de todo Tabura tenía razón, si estuvieran esperando un hijo ambos pelearían mejor. Además en el fondo, muy en el fondo ya quería un hijo de su único hijo, y era una buena oportunidad. Ya que sus hijas a pesar de estar casadas, ninguna tenía un hijo. Por una extraña razón no habían tenido ninguno.  
  
La pregunta era de cómo lo tomaría Shaoran. Más aún con la card master, al parecer su presencia no pasaba desapercibida para el chico.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
N. de la A.  
  
Siento muchísimo la tardanza y que sea tan corto el capitulo. Pero les aseguro que no tardaré en actualizar - (eso espero).  
  
Mariana: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que te haya gustado (aunque sea cortito). Nos leemos pronto -.  
  
Ropna: Ropna, mi muy estimada Ropna. Siento mucho haberte recordado cosas. Pero oye, te aseguro que son recuerdos muy muy hermosos. Respecto a Shaoran. ¿No te lo había dicho? SHAORAN NO ME QUIERE HABLAR. DICE QUE HICE ALGO FEO CUANDO MATE A ZESHIN Y SE NIEGA A HABLAR NADA, NADA, NADITA, NI FUU (buaaaaaa, creo que esta vez si meti la pata) Pero sé que algún día se le pasara y me hablará y entonces le diré (espero que sea antes del siguiente capitulo) Por cierto no soy tan mala como los profesores, eso dar clase hasta cuando están muy enfermos. Por cierto si consigues el teléfono de Clamp, diles que no sean malas y que continúen CCS. Muchas gracias por escribir.  
  
Akane: Gracias por dejarme vivir unos días más o por lo menos hasta terminar el fic. No te preocupes tus ruegos no son en vano, pronto muy pronto todo el enredo que hice se resolvera (eso espero, por mi bien -) Muchas gracias por escribir.  
  
Sakura Wen: ¡HOla! Tomaré muy en cuenta tu sugerencia. Ahora entiendo porque se tarda tanto. Yo sé que todo el fic te esta saliendo bien así que sigue aunque tardes te estaremos esperando tus admiradores. -.  
  
Celina Sosa: Gracias por los ánimos. No se que haría sin ellos (seguramente ya hubiera dejado de escribir) Espero que este capi también te guste.  
  
Undine: Muchas gracias por escribir y por los ánimos. Muchos saludos para ti también -.  
  
Perla: Gracias por los deseos, lamento la tardanza. Espero que lo que siga también te guste como hasta ahora, y que no te hayas salido de la historia. Por cierto: Oye que lindas frases las que escribes.  
  
nena00050: Siento mucho la tardanza. No te preocupes muy pronto Shaoran recordará eso que paso y no te imaginas que cara pondrá (ji, ji, ji, ji). Muchas gracias -.  
  
Princess of light: Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por el review.  
  
Es todo hasta pronto. Adiosito.  
  
PD: siento los horrores ortográficos, pero lo hice un poco apurada. 


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Un chico de 19 años cabello marrón y ojos ámbar se encontraba admirando un paisaje. Era una hermosa cascada que caía de una impresionante montaña, el agua era muy cristalina, las plantas que crecían a su alrededor eran flores color azul, con un centro blanco. Era de noche y sin embargo la luz de la luna iluminaba como el mismo día. El chico se encontraba parado al lado de un gran árbol, observando el estrellado cielo.  
  
- ¡Hola!  
  
Shaoran escucho una dulce voz y siguiéndola volteó a la cima del árbol de cerezo. En una de las ramas más altas se encontraba Sakura. Pero algo era diferente en ella. Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco muy hermoso, estaba un poco ceñido a su bien formado busto y caía graciosamente hacia abajo, estaba cubierto por un fino tul rosa muy claro. El vestido dejaba ver su espalda y brazos descubiertos. Estaba parada observándolo.  
  
Pero lo que más sorprendió a Shaoran era que de su espalda, parecían salir alas. Dos alas de cada lado, unas más grandes que estaban en la parte superior y otras más pequeñas que estaban más abajo. Que brillaban con el resplandor de la luna. A la vez que su rostro estaba muy sonriente.  
  
- Saa..Sakura ¿Eres tu? - la verdad era que estaba muy impresionado.  
  
- Si soy yo - dijo de forma segura la chica, mientras que en lo que ella hizo ver como un pequeño saltó, que hizo con mucho estilo, bajo hasta estar al frente del chico. Mientras una o dos plumas blancas caían lenta y graciosamente.  
  
Shaoran no pudo dejar de retroceder un paso, pues ella había quedado demasiado cerca y aún le impresionaba su apariencia.  
  
Sakura le sonreía pero su sonrisa era diferente, en algo.  
  
- Pero... - simplemente Shaoran no creía en las alas de Sakura. Le parecían las alas más hermosas que había visto, eran grandes pero no demasiado, y sus plumas parecían tan suaves y finas. La luz de la luna las hacían ver casi como se fueran de luz pura.  
  
- No te lo había dicho, pero mi madre nació en Hikaru y yo herede algunas de sus cualidades.  
  
Se explicó, mientras no le quitaba la mirada al sorprendido chico.  
  
Shaoran parecía comprenderlo pero continuaba con la mirada en sus alas. De pronto sintió la mano de Sakura en su rostro que lo obligaban a verla de frente. Entonces se percato de que su mirada también era diferente. Sus ojos también brillaban y era un brillo especial, la luna se reflejaba en ellos.  
  
Shaoran no pudo dejar de verlos eran los ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado de niño, eran los ojos esmeralda que vio antes de irse a Hong Kong. Eran los ojos de la niña a la que beso cuando, después de la batalla contra la carta vació había terminado, eran esos mismos ojos que ahora lo miraban intensamente.  
  
Por unos instantes se perdió en esos ojos. Muchos recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, su corazón, su cuerpo. Con tan sólo estarlos observando parecía que no había nada más, sólo esos ojos.  
  
- Shaoran... - la voz de Sakura sonó muy suave y tierna al pronunciar ese simple nombre.  
  
Shaoran seguía perdido en sus ojos, pero escuchaba lo que ella decía.  
  
- Shaoran, ¿sabes algo? - preguntó con voz aún más suave y delicada.  
  
Y si dejar que él hablará absolutamente nada, se acercó un poco más.  
  
- Sabes algo.... yo siempre, es decir... nunca... - fue todo lo que podía decir. Shaoran observó como el color carnesí se dibujaba en su rostro de Sakura y sin poderlo evitar se acerco aún más al estático chico.  
  
El viento comenzó a soplar, pero era un viento demasiado tibio, demasiado cálido, era muy suave y movía como acariciando el cabello de Shaoran y Sakura. El vestido de ella parecía danzar con aquel viento tan especial. Mientras poco a poco sus alas parecían desvanecerse con el dulce viento.  
  
También por ese viento el árbol de cerezo dejo caer algunos pétalos de las flores más hermosas que tenía, bañando a Sakura y Shaoran con esos pétalos y llenándolos de un dulce aroma a ellos. Extrañamente en esa lluvia de pétalos de cerezo también había ese polvo blanco que parecía resplandecer con la luz de la luna que iluminaba muy bien el lugar donde estaban.  
  
- Shaoran... - Sakura dijo su nombre, pero pareció más un suspiro que una palabra.  
  
Él estaba sin poder creer lo que sentía y lo que veía.  
  
Lentamente y con un poco de titubeos levanto la mano. Primero toco un poco el rostro de Shaoran, pero rápidamente la retiro, después otra vez lo toco.  
  
Se acercó un poco más y poco a poco se acomodó en su pecho. Él era más alto que ella, así que su cabeza quedaba a la altura del pecho de él. Se recargo suavemente en él.  
  
Con algo de inseguridad y más incrédulo que antes Shaoran la vio acercarse y cuando la sintió recargada en su pecho, su corazón latió y latió. Sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de su lugar. Sintió cuando ella se acomodo en el una inexplicable sensación, una sensación que sólo había sentido hacia ya años, muchos años. Sin siquiera pensarlo y con un movimiento suave la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.  
  
Entonces...  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- ¿Qué? - Shaoran se sentó en la cama muy asombrado.  
  
Luego observo hacia afuera, era una mañana hermosa como siempre en Hikaru. Se toco la cabeza y sintió que estaba sudando.  
  
- Fue un sueño - pensó algo desconcertado.  
  
Luego se costo de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Pero por qué soñé eso?  
  
- Sakura...  
  
A decir verdad esos sueños eran muy extraños, primero soñaba que alguien le pedía ayuda, que luego resulto ser Sakura. Ese sueño en cierta forma fue una predicción.  
  
Pero éste ¿acaso era una premonición? Pero parecía tan real. Se toco el pecho, efectivamente su corazón aún latía muy intensamente, incluso recordaba muy bien el olor a cerezos que despedía Sakura.  
  
Se toco la cara y la sintió muy caliente. ¿Estaba enfermo? o estaba muy rojo.  
  
Decidió mejor levantarse para dejar de pensar en eso, pero esa sensación se mantuvo en su cuerpo todo el día. Intrigándolo mucho.  
  
Cuando llego abajo con la familia Kinomoto, que ya se encontraban despiertos y haciendo algunas tareas domésticas, trataba de olvidar el extraño sueño, a pesar de ser un lugar muy especial y mágico no dejaban de hacer algunas cosas normales. Vestidos con sus trajes blancos tan normales en Hikaru.  
  
- Buenos días joven Li - La señora Nadeshico era la primera en saludarle con una sonrisa.  
  
- Buenos días - dijo un leve tono rosado en las mejillas. No sabía porque pero la señora Kinomoto provocaba eso en él y no tenía idea del por qué.  
  
- Buenos días - con la misma sonrisa amable saludaron tanto el padre de Sakura como Fuu, que se encontraban arreglando algunos papeles.  
  
- Buenos días - contesto y se dirigió a desayunar.  
  
En la cocina, que era enorme, limpia y bien decorada se encontró a la única persona que no le gustaba ver.  
  
- Ya era hora mocoso - ese era un saludo del hijo mayor del matrimonio Kinomoto. Quien normalmente desayunaba a esas horas.  
  
En realidad, el que le hablará ya era un gran avance, pues desde la desaparición de su hermana estaba tan enojado con él, que no le dirigía la palabra. Pero después de entender que ella estaba bien, y que el tal Li no toda la culpa (según Touya) se digno a dirigirle de nuevo la palabra.  
  
Shaoran hizo un gesto de desagrado y se dispuso a desayunar. En pleno desayuno tanto el "insoportable mocoso" como el "odioso gruñón" (así se llamaban entre ellos -) se veían y salían pequeños rayitos que chocaban.  
  
Después del "agradable desayuno" y muy rápido por cierto, ya que ninguno soportaba la presencia del otro. Entonces Shaoran fue en busca de Eriol.  
  
- Fuu, ¿has visto a Eriol? - le preguntó cuando lo vio pasar con un montón de pergaminos en el pasillo.  
  
Después de unos días conviviendo y hablando ya se llevaban mucho mejor.  
  
- Esta entrenando cerca de la montaña, ya tiene algún tiempo que se fue - dijo el chico de profundos ojos violetas.  
  
- Esta bien - A Shaoran le salió una gota, ese día sí se había levantado muy tarde - ¿necesitas ayuda? - se ofreció amablemente.  
  
- No, gracias, pero estoy seguro de que Eriol entrenaría mejor si le ayudaras.  
  
- Bien, voy a buscarlo.  
  
Fuu asintió y se fue con el montón de cosas al señor Kinomoto.  
  
- Esto es todo señor - dijo Fuu colocando los papeles en un escritorio.  
  
- Debemos seguir revisando debe haber otra manera de impedir la batalla - ahora los ojos Fujitaka mostraban una pequeña preocupación, sabía que el momento se acercaba.  
  
Así ambos comenzaron a revisar los pocos archivos que había en Hikaru.  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala principal se encontraba la Señora Nadeshico haciendo el hechizo de siempre, para proteger y ayudar a los escudos. En los últimos días había recuperado fuerza y ahora los podía mantener sin problemas. Sin embargo algo la preocupaba mucho: el tiempo.  
  
Yue Y Kero tenían a algun tiempo de haberse retirado a ver la condición de las barreras que para su gusto, se encontraban mucho más fuertes. Los guardianes presentían algo, pero ninguno se atrevía a manifestarlo abiertamente. No querían preocupar a nadie, por sólo una sensación. Pero se encontraban muy alertas.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- Ya era hora bello durmiente - dijo Eriol molestando a Shaoran. A pesar del tiempo seguía siendo su pasatiempo favorito.  
  
Shaoran ya un poco acostumbrado al humor de su amigo de la infancia sólo frunció un poco el ceño.  
  
- Seguramente tenías un sueño muy agradable como para quererte quedar tanto tiempo, si normalmente te levantas antes que todos- dijo con sonrisa burlona.  
  
En otro momento seguramente Shaoran lo hubiera regañado o ignorado, pero esta vez sin quererlo se puso a recordar el sueño a la vez que un mínimo color rojito adornaba su piel.  
  
Eriol tan observador como es, lo miró muy curioso. Ese seguramente era un sueño muy importante.  
  
Aunque Shaoran estaba metido en su pensamiento, noto a Eriol viéndolo fijamente como si quisiera leer su mente.  
  
- Ya, esta bien. Vamos a entrenar.  
  
Eriol sonrió como sólo él lo sabe hacer. Y asintió.  
  
- Esta bien, si así lo quieres.  
  
Así comenzaron a entrenar.  
  
Eriol estaba muy contento ya que Shaoran aunque había estado poco tiempo entrenando su nivel mágico había incrementado muy rápidamente para gusto de todos. El señor Gakusha estaba tan complacido con sus avances, que le dijo que eso era todo lo que el podía enseñarle y dejo a cargo de Eriol su entrenamiento. Quien de la misma manera estaba muy alegre de sus progresos, su potencial era mucho. No dudaba que si Li seguía a ese ritmo en menos de unos meses alcanzaría el nivel de la misma Sakura.  
  
Después de una excelente exhibición de un combate frente a frente con pura magia.  
  
- Muy bien - decía Eriol complacido, mientras retenía un enorme hechizo del jefe del Clan Li.  
  
- Ahora, intenta detener esto - dijo con una sonrisa, mientras en un movimiento inesperado y con aparente tranquilidad le devolvió el poder.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Shaoran se sorprendió.  
  
Con un movimiento muy difícil pudo esquivarlo, el poder se dirigió al horizonte desapareciendo a unos Kilómetros.  
  
Shaoran quedo con una rodilla en el suelo y respirando agitadamente.  
  
Eriol se acerco y le ofreció la mano. Shaoran la aceptó.  
  
- Veo que aún te falta un poco de práctica.  
  
- Eso parece - siguió respirando.  
  
- Debe ser por que en la tierra no hay nadie que iguale tu poder y no tienes con quien entrenar.  
  
- No pensé que pudieras hacer eso - dijo sentándose en el verde pasto y limpiando un poco de sudor de su frente.  
  
- Aunque parezca lo contrario, eso me costo mucho trabajo – dijo tranquilamente Eriol.  
  
Eriol se sentó a su lado.  
  
- ¿En qué estoy fallando? – preguntó Shaoran.  
  
- En realidad no es mucho, pero tienes un punto débil.  
  
Shaoran lo miro muy interesado y esperando a lo que le dijera la reencarnación de Clow.  
  
- Debes esperar lo inesperado del enemigo. Sé que lo sabes, pero estos enemigos son diferentes y no siempre atacan de con ataques tan directos. Ellos buscan tus debilidades, no sólo las externas, también las internas y esas son las más peligrosas.  
  
- ¿Las internas?  
  
- Lo que piensas, sientes y actúas deben estar en sintonía. Para lograr tu objetivo.  
  
Shaoran lo miró aún más intrigado, hablaba como lo hacía el señor Gakusha.  
  
- Lo que sientes puede ser lo más poderoso que tienes. Pero sólo, y sólo si lo demuestras alcanzara su máximo esplendor en el momento oportuno. Pero en ocasiones ni tu mismo lo sabrás pero tu corazón sí, y él te llevará a la respuesta que buscas.  
  
Bien, Eriol no era precisamente una persona que hablará claramente, pero esas palabras confundieron aún más a Shaoran. Eriol lo miro con la misma tranquilidad, sonrió el ver su cara de confusión.  
  
- No te apresures, todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.  
  
- Sólo recuerda que seguir el corazón.  
  
Eriol se levanto.  
  
- Vamos, Jefe del Clan Li, es hora de enseñarte lo último.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Li levantándose.  
  
- La estrategia que seguramente nos llevará a la victoria.  
  
Shaoran se levanto algo emocionado. Seguramente le enseñaría más ataques impresionantes como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días.  
  
- Ahora siéntate en posición de flor de loto.  
  
Shaoran obedeció al instante.  
  
- Y ahora sólo sigue mis instrucciones.  
  
- Shaoran asintió con una mirada muy decidida.  
  
- Relájate.  
  
- Cierra los ojos despacio, sólo escucha mi voz.  
  
Shaoran siguió sus instrucciones exactamente como se lo indicaba.  
  
- Ahora quiero que veas en tu interior. Poco a poco adéntrate en ti mismo.  
  
Shaoran hizo una mueca de interrogación. Pero seguía las instrucciones a la vez que sentía que la voz de Eriol se hacía cada vez más.  
  
- Simplemente escucha tu corazón.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- Sakura, por fin puedo hablar contigo. Estoy tan feliz de volverlas a ver - Mei estaba muy emocionada de ver juntas a sus amigas de la infancia.  
  
Después de un reencuentro más placentero, las chicas decidieron ir a comprar la ropa que a Sakura le hacía falta. Claro que casi tuvieron que rogarle a Kinomoto, pues se negaba, pero al final acepto. Sólo por complacerlas.  
  
Iban caminando por el centro comercial mientras hablaban. La que casi no lo hacia era Sakura, pero trataba de animarse. Pero cada cosa que veía le recordaba a Zeshin, recordaba sus paseos y lo que se divertían.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece éste Sakura?  
  
Kinomoto estaba perdida en su mundo. Tanto Mei como Tomoyo se vieron mutuamente y tan sólo con la mirada se pusieron de acuerdo para sacar a Sakura de su depresión.  
  
- ¿Sakura?  
  
- Ehh, ¿sí? me hablaban.  
  
Este es precioso dijo Tomoyo señalando un vestido en un aparador, color azul cielo, muy elegante y juvenil, con un poco de escote en el pecho y espalda, que lo hacían lucir algo... como decirlo... sensual.  
  
- Si es bonito - contesto sin prestar mucha atención al vestido.  
  
- Mmmm... ¡Ya lo tengo! - dijo emocionada Tomoyo.  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó intrigada Mei.  
  
- Le haré uno a Sakura pero color verde, así combinará con sus ojos y verás que le quedará divino - estrellitas brillaban en sus ojos.  
  
- Es cierto - dijo Mei mientras se la imaginaba y también tenía estrellitas.  
  
Sakura sonrió y después suspiro. Tanto Mei como Tomoyo la miraron preocupada.  
  
- Ánimos Sakura, no te preocupes, sé que todo saldrá bien - afirmó Tomoyo.  
  
- Sí Sakura, veras que así será.  
  
- Vivir la vida en el aquí y el ahora. El pasado se fue, no tiene caso recordarlo si nos hace daño, sólo se debe aprender de él. El futuro lo escribimos nosotros y tampoco sirve de nada sufrir por lo que aún no sucede y probablemente nunca sucederá, sólo se toma en cuenta para planearlo como lo deseamos. El tiempo importante es el presente. El presente es producto del pasado, reflejo de lo que hemos querido hacer y también es la base del futuro que deseamos. Por eso es el único verdaderamente importante y sufrir en el presente es desperdiciarlo, porque lo único verdaderamente importante y es por eso por lo que se debe vivir plenamente.  
  
Después de mucho tiempo, Sakura sonrió a sus amigas. Tenían cada ocurrencia.  
  
Estuvieron un poco más animadas después de eso, caminando, comprando toda clase de artículos que les gustaban. Por el dinero no se preocuparon ni Mei ni Tomoyo y a pesar de las quejas de Sakura, todo se lo compraban ellas. Diciendo que era como darle todos los regalos de cumpleaños juntos.  
  
Después del viajecito Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei llegaron a la habitación del hotel cargadas con enormes bolsas de compras, de lo que la mayoría era de Sakura.  
  
- Les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron, pero no era necesario - dijo Sakura acomodando las enormes bolsas.  
  
- Nunca será suficiente para una amiga - dijo Mei que también iba muy cargada.  
  
- Entonces ¿cuando partiremos a Tokio? - preguntó Sakura.  
  
- Hoy mismo - aseguro Mei - estaremos allá a amas tardar mañana en la mañana.  
  
- ¿Estaremos? - Tomoyo no sabía que Mei iría.  
  
- Así es -afirmó muy contenta Mei mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.  
  
- Pero no crees que será muy peligroso para que vayas.  
  
- No, yo confió en el poder de la familia Li y en Sakura y sé que PASE LO QUE PASE TODO ESTARÁ BIEN - dijo viendo directamente a Sakura y con una sonrisa muy tranquila menciono las palabras que Sakura solía decir, pero demostrando gran seguridad.  
  
Sakura la miro muy atentamente, sin duda le tenía una gran confianza en ella.  
  
- Mi tía dice que tiene todo preparado para nuestra llegada.  
  
- ¿La señora Li esta de acuerdo en que vallas? - preguntó Sakura.  
  
- En un principio no le gusto la idea - dijo Mei - pero tengo mis métodos parta convencer - dijo con una sonrisa muy picarona y cerrando un ojo.  
  
A Sakura y Mei sólo les salió una gota. No querían imaginarse lo que le dijo o hizo para convencerla.  
  
- Pero, ¿Y tu esposo?  
  
Mei sonrió aún más.  
  
- ¿Kio-kun?, él no se dará cuenta.  
  
- ¿Dónde está?  
  
- Eso es secreto - dijo cerrando un ojo - pero esta muy bien.  
  
Las gotas de Sakura y Tomoyo crecieron aún más.  
  
- Entonces es mejor descansar un poco antes del viaje - dijo Tomoyo mientras observaba su reloj, las 4 de la tarde y ellas aún no empacaban para el viaje.  
  
- Si es mejor que empaquen todo, tengo que irme - Mei se levanto y camino hacia afuera - nos veremos después.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se despidieron de Mei quien salió con una enorme sonrisa del lugar.  
  
- Mei Ling no ha cambiado mucho sigue siendo igual de optimista y alegre.  
  
- Si, creo que a pesar del tiempo hay cosas que son parte de nuestra esencia y las conservamos- dijo Tomoyo muy sonriente.  
  
- ¿Sakura? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
- Claro - dijo Sakura mientras acomodaba el montón de bolsas.  
  
- Aún sientes lo mismo por Li.  
  
De las manos de Sakura cayeron algunas cosas, que se apresuro a levantar.  
  
- Yo... lo siento, no debí ser imprudente y meterme en tu vida, pero...  
  
- No te preocupes Tomoyo - Sakura la miro con dulzura - estoy bien.  
  
Tomoyo bajo la mirada, esa pregunta se le había salido son pensarlo siquiera. Pero recordar como las personas no cambian demasiado a pesar del tiempo, y como ella lo extrañaba y como él cuando era pequeño la admiraba y la quería. Simplemente no podía evitar pensar que sentiría su amiga en esos momentos. Pero atreverse a preguntárselo tan directamente, estaba muy avergonzada.  
  
- Yo... aún lo quiero - dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.  
  
- No tienes que decírmelo si no lo deseas.  
  
Sakura le sonrió.  
  
- No te preocupes me hace bien poder hablarlo.  
  
Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Ahora que estuvimos en Hikaru, no tienes idea de lo feliz que era - recordando sonreía.  
  
Tomoyo la miro y se sentó a su lado escuchándola.  
  
- Tener a toda mi familia, a mis amigos, Fuu, mis guardianes, las cartas, y estar junto a él. Es todo lo que pudiera desear, a pesar de las circunstancias por las que nos reunimos, me sentía muy contenta. Deseaba que esos días no terminaran. Tan sólo estar cerca de él me provoca estar contenta, mi mundo cambia a uno mejor. Estar tan cerca... - dijo esto último en susurro para sí misma.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo le recordó lo que Zeshin le mostró, abrazados, luego los besos y después. Recordando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Tomoyo por supuesto que lo noto, pero no dijo nada y no quiso seguir preguntando. Lo que su amiga le quisiera decir era suficiente. Pero Sakura aún no estaba preparada para decir aquello.  
  
- Pero... - dijo con voz seria a la vez que sus mejillas volvían a la normalidad.  
  
- Él ya tiene la vida planeada con Hannia y nunca, nunca interferiría en su felicidad.  
  
- Y es por el mismo amor que le profeso que no lo haría. Sólo deseo su felicidad y si eso implica dejarlo de ver para siempre así será. Sólo lo veré hasta que haya terminado la batalla final. Entonces me iré y no seré un estorbo. Quizá regrese a Hikaru y viva allá, aún no lo decido, pero sé que hay personas que me quieren.  
  
Sin más se levanto del sillón y camino hacia el cuarto de baño.  
  
- Ahora creo que debemos apurarnos para salir - dijo sin voltear a ver a su amiga y se metió al baño.  
  
Tomoyo se quedo pensativa. A pesar de aparentarlo muy bien, todo eso le dolía tremendamente a Sakura. Pero tenía un presentimiento, uno que tenía algún tiempo de tenerlo, cuando estaban en Japón lo sintió por primera vez. Pero tenía que obtener información antes de poder planear algo, para estar segura de no fallar. Y la más indicada era Mei. Probablemente, aún había algo que hacer.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- Muy pronto obtendré mi venganza y la causante de todo morirá.  
  
Samui, el hermano de Zeshin se encontraba parado en la enorme e imponente torre de Tokio, observando a la gente pasar por abajo. Era de noche y las luces de la ciudad no impedían ver a la figura oscura que yacía en la cima. Cubierto por su túnica negra y sin dejar ver su rostro planeaba los últimos detalles de un plan bien estructurado para lograr su objetivo: la muerte de Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
- Además tenemos a la mejor aliada de todos lo que pudiéramos tener, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.  
  
- Samui - escucho el hermano de Zeshin en sus pensamientos, era su jefe quien lo llamaba.  
  
- Diga señor.  
  
- Regresa, tenemos que planear algo.  
  
- Como diga señor.  
  
Su oscura figura se desvaneció del lugar, sin dejar rastro alguno.  
  
Pero a pesar de la oscuridad y de que nadie más lo vio. Un pequeño de aproximadamente 5 años de edad, lo había observado. Desde la ventana de su habitación observó a la figura desvanecerse. Sus pequeños ojos a pesar de ser muy infantiles, demostraban mucha preocupación.  
  
- El momento se acerca - dijo su voz infantil, mientras cerraba la cortina.  
  
Escucho unos pasos acercándose y vio a su madre entrar.  
  
- Hijo, por favor ya duerme, es muy tarde y debes descansar, es muy tarde para que un niño de tu edad este despierto a estas horas - la madre del pequeño lo cargo y lo acostó en su cama y lo cobijo.  
  
- Buenas noches mamá.  
  
- Buenas noches hijo - dijo y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
El pequeño no podía dormir, en realidad no quería tenía horribles pesadillas sobre una batalla que ocurriría y en la que muchas personas morirían. Cada vez sus pesadillas se hacían más y más frecuentes, además de que empezaba a sentir algo muy extraño en su corazón una sensación muy familiar, pero la reprimía como podía.  
  
El poder del pequeño despertaba poco a poco. Pero a medida que lo hacía lo ponía en mayor riesgo, con algo de trabajo lo reprimía. Algo dentro de él le decía que lo hiciera y que esperara el momento.  
  
El séptimo y último pilar despertaba poco a poco y sin siquiera saberlo, estaba apunto de que sus pesadillas se hicieran realidad.  
  
En otro lugar...  
  
La figura de Samui apareció en aquel terrible lugar. Su jefe lo esperaba algo impaciente.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo mi señor? - preguntó mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.  
  
- Sí - esa horrible voz - hay cambio de planes.  
  
El hermano de Zeshin levanto la cabeza y lentamente se levantó.  
  
- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?  
  
El hombre levanto su terrible aura muy enojado.  
  
Samui por su parte lo veía atentamente. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para cambiar los planes?  
  
- Se esta despertando lo dormido y eso no nos conviene, si esperamos a que se cumpla el destino será el fin de esta oportunidad.  
  
- El destino que dice que nos derrotaran con el sacrificio de la maestra de las cartas - dijo Samui como pensando.  
  
- Así es. No podemos esperar si queremos ganar.  
  
- ¿Desea que ataque? - preguntó Samui.  
  
- Lo harán - dijo el hombre y le dio la espalda.  
  
- ¿Harán? - se preguntó Samui.  
  
- Ellos irán para asegurar la victoria.  
  
Tras de sí Samui sintió las auras de los ángeles negros incrementarse.  
  
- No es necesario, soy suficiente para acabarlos.  
  
- No, ya no lo eres.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Samui se alteró.  
  
- La maestra de las cartas es poderosa. Pero llegaran con refuerzos.  
  
- Aún así puedo exterminarlos.  
  
El hombre se dio vuelta y con voz enojada...  
  
- Calla, ya lo he decidido. Quiero asegurar la victoria y tú no aseguras nada.  
  
Samui se enojo mucho más.  
  
- Pero ¿quién vigila los círculos de los hechiceros del mundo? – preguntó aún más alterado.  
  
- Ahora eso no importa, ahora importa matar a los estorbos – soltó una estruendosa carcajada.  
  
- No lo vez Samui – dijo con voz más relajada – es tu oportunidad.  
  
- Si atacamos todos de una sola vez, aseguraremos la victoria y mataremos a la señora de las cartas. Hikaru quedó desprotegido, pero allá sólo será el reflejo de lo que pasara en la tierra, entre más terror y muerte sembremos en la tierra más fuertes nos haremos.  
  
- Además tengo un plan que no fallará – su risa se incremento aún más.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- Hola señor Li - la vocecita infantil lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Shaoran Li se encontraba recostado en el verde pasto de Hikaru, viendo el anochecer o lo que parecía ser anochecer en Hikaru, una de las últimas veces que la vería.  
  
- Hola, Alei ¿Cómo estas? - dijo incorporándose un poco.  
  
- Muy bien, gracias - la pequeña de cabello negro y mirada tranquila se sentó a su lado a observar lo que el señor Li admiraba.  
  
- ¿Sabe algo? Lo extrañaré mucho cuando se valla.  
  
Shaoran la vio con un poco de comprensión, a pesar de permanecer por poco tiempo en ese lugar, pareciera que fuese su hogar. Por una parte le quería regresar, pero otra parte de él quería permanecer en ese lugar. Pero las obligaciones y el peligro se lo impedían, tenía una vida en China y no podía abandonarla ni a todos aquellos que lo esperaban.  
  
- Yo también los extrañare - la miro con algo de ternura en sus ojos - a todos.  
  
La niña lo miro y sonrió - ¿incluso al joven Kinomoto?  
  
- será la excepción - dijo Shaoran, más sabiendo que regresaría con el a Tokio.  
  
- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Dígale a la señorita Sakura. Que tenga esperanza, todos en Hikaru la queremos y apoyamos. Pasara por momentos difíciles y puede flaquear, pero que todos tenemos fe en ella. Que no se olvide de que no sólo lucha por nosotros y por la tierra, sino por sí misma y su felicidad. Cuando sea el momento, estaremos todos con ella. Cuando la noche parezca más oscura, es porque no tarda en amanecer.  
  
Luego lo observo directamente a los ojos y continuo.  
  
- Que luche por lo cree, que luche por la esperanza, que luche por la paz, que luche por lo que ama...  
  
Dijo finalmente observándolo directamente a lo ojos.  
  
Aquellas palabras de la pequeña, Shaoran las fue grabando en su memoria, sabía que Sakura enfrentaría uno de los retos más grandes de su vida. Pero él estaría allí para ayudarla. Pero esa última palabra y la mirada de la pequeña le hicieron sentir algo en el pecho, la sensación que tuvo en el sueño se intensifico por cien. Los ojos de la pequeña finalmente se volvieron alegres.  
  
- Confió en usted y sé que la apoyará, cuando sea necesario.  
  
- No lo dudes pequeña - dijo Shaoran y acarició el lacio pero suave cabello negro de la pequeña.  
  
- No la deje sola, ella confía en usted. Hará lo que piense mejor para todos, pero no siempre es lo mejor para ella. Sólo el corazón tiene razón.  
  
Shaoran se desconcertó un poco, realmente no entendía mucho de lo que le quería decir. Todos en ese lugar hablaban igual.  
  
La niña le sonrió tiernamente.  
  
- No se preocupe pronto lo sabrá - dijo adivinándole el pensamiento.  
  
- Sólo este con ella cuando lo necesite.  
  
- Nos veremos después - dijo Alei mientras se levantaba rápidamente y corría rumbo al palacio.  
  
Shaoran se quedo pensando, esa niña era muy inteligente a pesar de su corta edad. Pero aún no entendía bien lo que había dicho. Una cosa era segura apoyaría a Sakura en todo momento.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Viernes 6 de la tarde.  
  
Bosque de Tokio cercano al departamento de Sakura.  
  
Todos se encontraban en el lugar de las batallas. Sakura, Tomoyo, Ieran Li, Mei, Fiang y Hannia. Esperando a que la posición de la luna estuviera en su punto para lograr la transportación. Había llegado la hora del regreso.  
  
Ieran Li sólo observaba el cielo, no quería perderse la llegada de su hijo, además existía la posibilidad de que fuesen atacados y ella no se quedaría con lo brazos cruzados. Había estado investigando los hechizos más poderosos para la batalla y se sentía muy preparada.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei también esperaban, Mei estaba más ansiosa caminando de un lado a otro. Tomoyo observaba a Sakura que estaba con la mirada perdida en las estrellas. Ahora vería a Shaoran, pero una idea no dejaba de dar vueltas en cu cabeza, ¿acaso él recordaría el hechizo de Zeshin? Con la muerte de su amigo, no tenía idea de las repercusiones. Tomoyo la observaba, estaba muchísimo más distraída que los días pasados.  
  
Hannia y Fiang platicaban sobre el extraño ambiente que se sentía en el lugar. Sin duda era muy especial, aún se sentían los restos de energía impregnados en todo el bosque, era un punto estratégico.  
  
15 minutos después un calido viento comenzó a sentirse. Rápidamente Sakura se levanto de donde estaba sentada y dirigió su vista a un lugar cercano. Todos la imitaron. Cuando se dejo ver una neblina violeta que giraba en el lugar, después cambio a blanco.  
  
- Llegaron - dijo Sakura.  
  
Todos prestaron atención a lo que veían.  
  
El remolino se hizo blanco y comenzó a estabilizarse tomando forma de un hoyo blanco. Luego con una luz tenue brillo indicando que la hora de la transportación había llegado.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
¡Hola!  
  
Yo de nuevo, siento que sea corto, pero estoy algo atareada. Pero no quise dejar de publicar.  
  
Sólo quiero agradecer a: Ghia-Hikari, Celina Sosa, Ciakaira, Sakura Wen - ¡recupérate pronto¡, Janeth, Mariana, Princess of light, lamento no poder responderles a cada una pero se supone que no debo estar aquí y bebía estar descansando (si mi madre me sorprende me mata).  
  
Avances del siguiente capi. Shaoran y compañía por fin regresan sólo para... ¿un reencuentro cargado de sentimiento? ¿una boda? ¿una batalla? ¿o...?  
  
Debo irme. Hasta pronto. 


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Viernes 6 de la tarde.  
  
Bosque de Tokio, cercano al departamento de Sakura.  
  
Todos se encontraban en el lugar de las batallas. Sakura, Tomoyo, Ieran Li, Mei, Fiang y Hannia. Esperando a que la posición de la luna estuviera en su punto para lograr la transportación.  
  
Había llegado la hora del regreso.  
  
Ieran Li sólo observaba el cielo, no quería perderse la llegada de su hijo, además existía la posibilidad de que fuesen atacados y ella no se quedaría con lo brazos cruzados. Había estado investigando los hechizos más poderosos para la batalla y se sentía más preparada.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei también esperaban, Mei estaba más ansiosa caminando de un lado a otro. Tomoyo observaba a Sakura que estaba con la mirada perdida en las estrellas.  
  
Ahora vería a Shaoran, pero una idea no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, ¿acaso él recordaría el hechizo de Zeshin? Con la muerte de su amigo, no tenía idea de las repercusiones. Tomoyo la observaba, estaba muchísimo más distraída que los días pasados.  
  
Hannia y Fiang platicaban sobre el extraño ambiente que se sentía en el lugar. Sin duda era muy especial, aún se sentían los restos de energía impregnados en todo el bosque, era un punto estratégico.  
  
15 minutos después un calido viento comenzó a sentirse. Rápidamente Sakura se levanto de donde estaba sentada y dirigió su vista a un lugar cercano. Todos la imitaron. Cuando se dejo ver una neblina violeta que giraba en el lugar, después cambio a blanco.  
  
- Llegaron - dijo Sakura.  
  
Todos prestaron atención.  
  
El remolino se hizo blanco y comenzó a estabilizarse tomando forma de un hoyo blanco. Luego con una luz tenue brillo indicando que la hora de la transportación había llegado.  
  
El primero en salir fue Shaoran.  
  
El chico salió del remolino con los ojos medio cerrados por la intensidad del viento y poco a poco los abrió encontrándose de frente a todos que lo veían, con notable alegría. A la vez que tanto Ieran, Hannia y Fiang notaron lo diferente que se veía, no sólo parecía que su salud era mejor que cuando desapareció del hospital, sino el aumento de su poder, que a pesar de estar estable era muy superior. Shaoran los vio a todos y les sonrió, cosa algo extraña para ellos. Shaoran recorrió la vista hacia todos.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió, contenta de verlo, como todos los demás. Pero en esta ocasión le interesaban mucho las actitudes del chico hacia Sakura o a Hannia. Tal vez aunque no dijera nada, sus actos delatarían lo que sentía y no perdería detalle de ellos. Atenta a cada movimiento y a cada mirada del chico de cabello marrón para saber quien ocupaba sus pensamientos o si tenía suerte, su corazón. Eso era lo que su presentimiento le decía que debía hacer.  
  
Sakura cuando lo vio salir, se alegro de verlo pero luego bajo la mirada recordando.  
  
Shaoran recorrió su vista por todos mientras lo veían con visible alegría, después de tanto tiempo.  
  
Pero su mirada se detuvo en Sakura.  
  
- ¿Será posible? - Tomoyo los miraba a ambos, no quería perder detalle. Shaoran se dirigía directamente hacia Sakura. O eso fue lo que percibió Tomoyo, ya que estaba un poco alejado.  
  
Pero lo que parecía que revelaría mucho, se trunco, pues Mei se abalanzaba sobre él y no lo dejo seguir su rumbo. A la vez que la señora Ieran, Fiang y Hannia iban en su encuentro.  
  
- Rayos - pensó Tomoyo. Quería comprobar que el chico estaba más preocupado por su prima que por su prometida.  
  
Mei que esperaba un regaño por su comportamiento, pero Shaoran sólo sonreía por verlos. Mientras todos preguntaban de su salud, y le daban la bienvenida y él, contestaba amablemente.  
  
- Me alegra tanto que estés bien, hijo - obviamente la preocupación de una madre nunca faltará ante la ausencia de un hijo. Por muy poderoso que éste sea o lo fría que sea una madre. Ieran se acerco y lo abrazo sutilmente y fue correspondida de la misma manera.  
  
Nadie se esperaría a Shaoran Li o a Ieran Li tomando esos comportamientos, sin duda ambos estaban demostrando que a pesar de todo se tienen un profundo cariño y respeto.  
  
- Estoy bien madre, no tiene porque preocuparse - sonrió para afirmarle su estado.  
  
- Has incrementado mucho tu poder - afirmo Fiang, algo sorprendido por sentir su poder.  
  
- Estuve entrenando - estaba contento de volver a ver a su mano derecha.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? - pregunto Hannia con tono bajo mientras se acercaba a él.  
  
- No te preocupes - dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de la chica - me cuidaron bien - dijo recordando su estancia, para luego voltear a ver a Sakura.  
  
Ella se encontraba en esos momentos recibiendo a Touya, que había sido el segundo en salir del remolino. A pesar de las muecas de su hermano, ella lo recibió con un gran abrazo.  
  
- Monstruo, pareciera que tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.  
  
- Lo sé pero me alegra mucho que estés aquí.  
  
Así poco a poco llegaron todos. Kero y Yukito que fueron recibidos con gran alegría por Tomoyo y Sakura, después llego Eriol con su imborrable sonrisa y como la vez anterior Sakura lo recibió con un gran abrazo. Que Touya y Shaoran observaron interesados. Y finalmente Fuu, que no se quedo sin una demostración de alegría de parte de Sakura.  
  
- Monstruo, quieres dejar de asfixiar a todos, parece que no nos has visto en años - dijo con cara molesta Touya.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo un poco apenada. Pero realmente sentía que necesitaba esos abrazos.  
  
- Por lo menos no abrazo al odioso mocoso - pensó contento Touya.  
  
Después de que el portal se cerró, se reunieron todos y se presentaron entre ellos. Un poco o mucho de asombro se vio en los rostros de Ieran, Fiang y Hannia al conocer las identidades de los guardianes de Sakura, el guardián de Hikaru, Fuu y la reencarnación de Clow, Eriol. Todos se presentaron, claro que no falto la caballerosidad inglesa en Eriol, que como siempre se presento con un beso en la mano de las damas, haciendo sonrojar a Mei y sorprendiendo a Hannia.  
  
Dejando un poco las circunstancias a un lado todos se veían satisfechos de verse.  
  
- Creo pertinente y urgente una reunión con todos para que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre las estrategias para la batalla - habló Ieran llamando la atención de todos los presentes.  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
  
El punto de reunión y el tiempo serían el siguiente día a las 10 am. en la casa rentada por la familia Li.  
  
Todos comenzaron de regresar por el bosque.  
  
Touya y Yukito hablaban sobre el lugar donde se quedarían. Tomoyo hablaba con Mei y Kero. Ieran caminaba con Fiang y Hannia, también arreglando detalles. Más atrás venían Eriol y Fuu hablando y al final se quedaron Shaoran y Sakura conversando.  
  
- ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto Shaoran, aún preocupado por haber desaparecido con Zeshin.  
  
- Bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y tu? - lo observó detenidamente.  
  
- Muy bien también.  
  
- Me alegro - dijo Sakura ofreciéndole una de sus sonrisas.  
  
Shaoran no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, así que con un poco de timidez preguntó.  
  
- ¿Qué paso con tu amigo?  
  
- ¿Zeshin? Él... - dio un leve suspiro- él murió - con voz baja y con un poco de dolor aún en su voz.  
  
Y mientras comenzaban a caminar lentamente tras los demás, le relato muy brevemente lo que paso.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo Shaoran comprendiendo un poco a Sakura.  
  
Sakura de nuevo dejo escapar una lágrima, después de todo la pérdida era demasiado cercana.  
  
- Lo querías mucho - afirmo Shaoran viéndola directamente al rostro.  
  
Sakura se detuvo bajando la cabeza, mientras pasaba por su mente su amigo.  
  
- Zeshin - en su mente pasaban las imágenes de su amigo y recordó todo lo que había hecho por ella.  
  
Shaoran no sabía que pensar, aquel que le pareció uno de los seres más malvados había perdido la vida protegiendo a Sakura, realmente Zeshin había dado todo por ella. Se detuvo al frente de ella una sensación desconocida para él estaba en su pecho. Pero se le partía el corazón tan sólo de verla con el rostro triste.  
  
Sin pensarlo hizo lo que su corazón exigía. Se acerco a ella un tímidamente y la abrazo. La abrazo de la misma manera que cuando Yukito la rechazó, de manera consoladora y fraternal. Casi instantáneamente Sakura dejo de llorar al sentirse en cierta forma apoyada y protegida por Shaoran.  
  
Pero de nuevo y como si fuera un Flash, ambos recordaron. Shaoran el supuesto sueño y Sakura lo que le mostró Zeshin. Estar juntos, tan cerca era esa misma sensación.  
  
Ambos se quedaron por unos momentos petrificados y sintiéndose mutuamente. Ya no era simplemente un consuelo, ambos sentían calidez dentro muy dentro de su corazón.  
  
- Oigan chicos... - de entre los árboles llego Tomoyo y los vio ahí, Shaoran abrazando a Sakura.  
  
Cuando se dieron cuenta rápidamente se alejaron uno del otro un poco nerviosos.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió para sí y como si no hubiera visto nada...  
  
- Los estamos esperando - dijo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía.  
  
- Lo sabía, lo sabía, aún hay esperanza - pensaba muy emocionada Tomoyo.  
  
- Pero ¿y Hannia? - eso estaba muy difícil, no quería que ninguna perdiera lo que quería pero...  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Sakurita? - preguntó un indignado Kero, que estaba siendo agarrado por Mei. Touya estaba siendo entretenido por Yukito y no se había percatado al igual que Ieran y Fiang.  
  
Pero Hannia si se había dado cuenta de que aún no llegaban, miró hacia el bosque esperando a verlos.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- ¿Plan? - el hermano de Zeshin no estaba nada de acuerdo con lo que su jefe decía.  
  
- Divide y vencerás.  
  
- Ahora es imperativo separarlos.  
  
- ¿Separarlos?  
  
- Si están reunidos será mucho más difícil.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Los círculos del mundo son nuestros, las personas que fueron poseídas por nosotros estarán encargados de propagar el terror y la muerte.  
  
Samui se sorprendió, realmente no había estado muy atento a lo que pasaba con los infectados por los pilares negros.  
  
- Mira - el sujeto alto y cubierto hizo un movimiento con un báculo negro, en cuyo extremo permanecía un pentagrama oscuro con extraños símbolos rojos grabados. Era la primera vez que Samui lo veía.  
  
En un movimiento circular formo una especie de pantalla. Como si fuera una película, a través de ella se veía a las diferentes personas infectadas. Todas aparecían haciendo cosas normales.  
  
- Ahora empieza la diversión - burlonamente el sujeto rió e hizo otro movimiento, los símbolos rojos brillaron con mayor intensidad.  
  
Las sombras de los pilares negros que habían permanecido quietos y callados se pararon alrededor de la pantalla.  
  
- ¡Ahora! - ordeno el sujeto.  
  
Las seis sombras desplegaron sus extraordinarias y brillantes alas negras, sus ojos negros se volvieron rojos y levantaron las manos.  
  
En la pantalla las personas poseídas comenzaron a contorsionarse como si tuvieran terribles dolores en sus entrañas. Después de algunos segundos, todos se levantaron con los ojos centellantes y rojos, de sus cuerpos mortales comenzaron a surgir terribles deformaciones. Aterrorizando a todos a su alrededor, pero no sólo eso. Comenzaron a manejar poderes, de distintos tipos y clases atacando a todo lo que había a su alrededor.  
  
- Pero ¿cómo? - Samui se sorprendió de aquello.  
  
El sujeto lo miró. Los pilares negros contrajeron sus alas y se retiraron un poco.  
  
- Los seres humanos tienen grandes poderes, sólo que ni ellos mismos lo saben. Están tan sumergidos en el mundo material que difícilmente se buscan a sí mismos. Eso es lo que los hace débiles, su falta de confianza en si mismos y en los demás. Todo el dolor que les provoca siempre lo llevan dentro, y es necesario sólo un pequeño estimulo para que todo ese sufrimiento y maldad salgan.  
  
- Eso fue lo que hicieron los pilares negros - concluyó el hermano de Zeshin.  
  
- Ya lo entiendes - el sujeto sonrió - Ellos además de poseer el poder para mandar la energía positiva hacia la parte de luz de Hikaru, también pueden hacer que resurjan con mayor poder la energía negativa. Ahora están a nuestro servicio. Toda la energía negativa que desprendan ellos mismos, y las personas a las que maten y aterroricen llegara a este lugar, destruyendo definitivamente la parte de luz de Hikaru. Esto tardará un poco de tiempo pero mientras tanto. Será su turno. Deben comenzar a atacar por distintos lugares al mismo tiempo. De esa manera ellos se verán obligados a dispersarse y será más fácil derrotarlos.  
  
- Esta bien - finalmente convencido Samui se dispuso a irse.  
  
- No seas impaciente Samui - dijo el sujeto.  
  
- Debemos esperar sólo un poco, mientras los humanos poseídos mandan energía negativa, de esa manera el poder de los pilares negros aumentara.  
  
La sonrisa de satisfacción del sujeto no se hizo esperar. Parecía tener todo perfectamente planeado. Samui se quedo un momento pensando.  
  
- Pero aún no encontramos al séptimo pilar. Si lo encontramos y lo controlamos como a todos los demás, entonces tendremos la victoria asegurada.  
  
- No hay tiempo, además ya no nos conviene que despierte. Es uno de los más poderosos y si ellos lo encuentran primero, pueden hacernos mucho daño. Por ahora la distracción serán ellos - dijo el sujeto mostrando la pantalla.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, pero su brillo se veía opacado por nubes grises. Un viento frío recorría la ciudad, haciendo que los árboles y plantas bailaran. Pasaba de la media noche y la ciudad estaba en aparente calma. Sakura estaba recargada el balcón de su departamento viendo hacia el cielo. Hacía ya horas que Tomoyo había conciliado el sueño.  
  
Yukito, Fuu se alojaron en el departamento de Yukito que se encontraba cerca al de Sakura. Tomoyo, Sakura y Kero se quedaron en el departamento de la chica. Mientras Ieran, Shaoran, Fiang, Hannia y Mei se fueron a la mansión que ocuparían los Li. Por su parte y gracias a los ofrecimientos de la familia Li, Eriol se alojo en la mansión. Todos estaban contentos de reunirse.  
  
Pero ella se encontraba con una confusión de sentimientos. Sabía que la batalla se acercaba, por una parte tenia miedo, no todos los días sabes que tienes en tus manos el futuro. Y sabía que en esa batalla su destino sería morir. Nadie se lo había dicho, pero sus sueños se lo mostraban. Por otro lado se sentía bien de tener a todas las personas que ella quería apoyándola, aunque no estuvieran cerca. Sus padres de habían enviado muchos saludos y apoyo para la batalla. Entre lo que más destacó fue una carta, que le entrego su hermano.  
  
En donde le hacían saber que confiaban en ella y a pesar de lo que dijera el destino ellos confiaban en ella por sobre todo. Con emotivas palabras la apoyaron. Adjunto a la carta le enviaron lo que parecía ser un pequeño llavero color violeta, era un circulo con pequeños diamantes a los lados y una esfera negra al centro. Ella lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el mismo símbolo del báculo de Zeshin. Al parecer lo encontraron y pensaron que sería un recuerdo para ella. Era precioso. Y con las luces se veían los pequeños diamantes brillar de color verde.  
  
- Sakurita - la voz del guardián parecía adormilada. El pequeño Kero se acercaba tallándose sus pequeños y negros ojitos.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - dijo una vez que estaba más cerca.  
  
Sakura le sonrió y asintió.  
  
Kero se acerco y sentó en su hombro.  
  
- ¿Te preocupa la batalla?  
  
Sakura lo miro.  
  
- ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?  
  
- Claro que lo harás - dijo con toda confianza Kero.  
  
- Gracias - dijo Sakura.  
  
- ¿Están bien? - una voz fría llamo su atención, pero ambos sabían de quien se trataba, habían sentido su aura acercándose.  
  
- Hola Yue, ¿no deberías estar descansando? - pregunto Sakura mientras el guardián de la Luna aterrizaba en el balcón.  
  
- Es lo que yo debería preguntar - dijo con su misma voz.  
  
- Sólo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire - dijo Sakura - me iré a descansar, buenas noches chicos.  
  
- Buenas noches - respondieron.  
  
Kero miro a Yue.  
  
- ¿Crees que lo sepa? - dijo hablando bajito.  
  
- Ya lo sabe, por eso esta un distraída.  
  
Ambos escucharon como Sakura cerraba con cuidado la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Tomoyo.  
  
- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Kero esta alterado  
  
- Por ahora, tratar de protegerla y apoyarla. Ella tendrá la decisión final - aunque Yue también se sentía mal por no hacer más - Sus poderes han rebasado por mucho a los nuestros, pero aún podemos ayudar.  
  
- Espero que con la ayuda del mocoso y compañía, se pueda evitar.  
  
- Eso espero- por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yue pareció muy preocupado y su rostro lo demostró.  
  
Dentro del cuarto de Sakura.  
  
- ¿Sakura pasa algo? - el frágil sueño de Tomoyo había sido interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.  
  
- No pasa nada - la voz de Sakura parecía tranquila.  
  
Tomoyo vio como su sombra se acercaba a la cama y sentaba después con cuidado abrió el cajón del pequeño buró y guardó algo para luego acostarse. Decidieron dormir juntas, ya que Tomoyo se negó rotundamente a que Sakura durmiera en el sofá, alegando que si ella lo hacía Tomoyo dormiría en el suelo. Así que ambas se quedaron en la cama.  
  
Después escucho suspirar a Sakura, mientras poco a poco su respiración indicaba que estaba dormida. Sin embargo la joven Daidouji tardo en conciliar el sueño, aún preocupada por su amiga. Recordando la conversación que sostuvo con Mei.  
  
Ambas habían acordado verse en una pequeña nevería. Mei con un delicioso helado de chocolate y Tomoyo con uno de fresa, ambas platicaban animadamente. Sakura se encontraba investigando información que les pudiera ser útil. Tomoyo tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su excompañera de la primaria. Después de una alegre conversación sobre algunos detalles sin importancia Tomoyo decidió entrar en lo que realmente le interesaba.  
  
Después de algunos recuerdos ambas se quedaron calladas un momento  
  
- ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? - preguntó Tomoyo clavándole la mirada a Mei, cosa que la asombro un poco.  
  
- Claro ¿qué pasa?  
  
Tomoyo bajo un poco la cabeza.  
  
- Sé que puedo sonar muy entrometida, pero creéme que si no tuviera un presentimiento y que tus respuestas pueden ser muy importantes para una persona, no las haría.  
  
- Hablas como si fuera un asunto muy importante - Mei estaba más que preocupada por las palabras de Tomoyo, ¿pero qué podía saber ella que fuera tan importante?  
  
- Lo es - Tomoyo levanto la cabeza y la miro de frente - se trata de la felicidad de nuestra amiga.  
  
- ¿Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo asintió.  
  
- Mei, estoy segura que conoces muy bien a tu primo y por lo que veo también a la señorita Tabura.  
  
Mei comenzó a sospechar el rumbo de la conversación.  
  
- Se podría decir que sí, hemos sido muy buenos amigos.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió, luego suspiro y preguntó.  
  
- ¿Crees que se amen...?  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba sorprendido.  
  
- Lo único que haremos es adelantar la fecha de la boda.  
  
- ¿Aquí y ahora? - frunció el ceño. No era precisamente el momento adecuado para una boda.  
  
- Joven Li, no tiene caso esperar. Ya hemos esperado demasiado, ambos tienen 19 años, cuando la boda sería a los 18 años.  
  
La señora Tabura había insistido mucho en hablar a solas con el Jefe del Clan Li. Auque era ya tarde, no dejaría pasar más tiempo. Ambos estaban en una oficina de la mansión, Shaoran sentado sin perder en ningún momento la compostura. Mientras la señora Tabura se paseaba de un lado a otro, exponiéndole todas sus razones, diciéndole que era precisa la boda, sin importar las ceremonias del círculo, que se harían después. Todo, y todas las ventajas, Shaoran sólo escuchaba atentamente.  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos.  
  
- Joven Li, entienda por favor - rogaba la señora Tabura.  
  
- ¿Ella esta de acuerdo? - preguntó con voz algo áspera.  
  
- Ella esta dispuesta a todo, si usted lo esta.  
  
- Por favor píenselo bien - rogó de nuevo - buenas noches - dijo finalmente, hizo una reverencia y se marcho. Dejando a un muy pensativo Shaoran  
  
Unos minutos después tocaron la puerta.  
  
Shaoran suspiro, ¿y ahora qué?  
  
- Adelante - después que vio a la figura entrar él se levantó y camino hacia ella.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo madre?  
  
- Supongo que Tabura te lo ha dicho.  
  
Shaoran puso su rostro serio y asintió.  
  
- Hijo... - el chico la miro con interés - yo creo que deberías aceptar.  
  
Los ojos ámbar de Shaoran dejaron ver su impresión, Ieran lo noto.  
  
- Sé que es algo apresurado, pero creo que mucho de lo que dice Tabura es cierto. Tal vez si te casarás...  
  
Shaoran dio media vuelta y se sentó de nuevo con su rostro serio, pero con atención a lo que su madre decía.  
  
- ... entonces...  
  
- ¿Esta de acuerdo? - Shaoran interrumpió.  
  
- Creo que a pesar de todo, estaba planeado desde hace tiempo. Hannia es una buena chica con poderes muy superiores, digna de ser la esposa del Jefe del Clan Li.  
  
Shaoran escuchaba sin expresar nada. Ieran finalmente concluyó.  
  
- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Pero lo que importa es tu decisión.  
  
Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza del Jefe del Clan Li.  
  
- Es tu decisión - repitió para sí. Mientras con las manos en el pantalón caminaba por los oscuros jardines de su nueva mansión, pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. El Hikaru era todo lo contrario, pero ahora tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.  
  
- Mi decisión - dijo muy bajito.  
  
- Sé que la tomarás bien - escucho una voz.  
  
- ¿Eriol?  
  
- No deberías estar descansando.  
  
- Creo que como tu, hay cosas que ocupan nuestra mente y nos impiden descansar - Eriol caminaba a su lado.  
  
- Creo que ya extraño a Hikaru - dijo sonriendo Shaoran, recordando como en aquel lugar no sentía toda esa presión sobre sí. Levanto su mano y en un movimiento vio como el símbolo de Hikaru grabado en el anillo que Sakura le dio brillo con luz tenue y delicada.  
  
- Sin duda es un lugar precioso, además de que son pocas personas las que tienen el honor de estar allá.  
  
- ¿Quiénes?  
  
- Aquellos que tienen un gran poder dentro de sí, personas muy especiales, con un corazón puro y que aman a la humanidad y la ayudan. Son pocos los humanos que tienen acceso a él, pero algunos tienen la facultad de conocerlo por medio de sueños.  
  
- ¿Sueños? - esa palabra le recordó lo que paso en el bosque y en sus supuesto sueño.  
  
- ¿Cómo saber si un sueño es una premonición? - preguntó Shaoran.  
  
Eriol sonrió.  
  
- Deberías saberlo, eres un gran hechicero - dijo en tono medio burlón, que obviamente sólo dejo un poco molesto a Shaoran.  
  
- Buenas noches - sin más, se alejo rumbo a su habitación.  
  
Cuando Eriol lo vio alejarse sólo susurro.  
  
- Eso debes resolverlo por ti mismo, amigo.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Al día siguiente en el departamento de Sakura.  
  
- Buenos días - saludo educadamente Tomoyo.  
  
- Buenos días Tomoyo - un poco adormilada Sakura caminaba rumbo a la ducha.  
  
Daidouji ya estaba arreglada y lista para salir, llevaba un traje azul cielo, un pantalón recto y un saco de manga larga, ya que afuera estaba nublado y algunos truenos amenazaban con lluvia.  
  
Un poco rápido Sakura se ducho y salió, ahora vestida con uno de tantos trajes que le compraron sus amigas. Era un vestido un que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas de manga de tres cuartos verde claro con algunos detalles en el pecho.  
  
Ambas comenzaron a desayunar. Sakura parecía estar mucho mejor desde la llegada de todos, ahora su rostro se mostraba más sereno y tranquilo.  
  
- Quiero desayunar - una vocecita muy conocida se escucho en el estrecho departamento. Kero volaba rumbo al pequeño comedor.  
  
- Aquí esta lo tuyo Kero - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras le ponía enfrente su desayuno, que consistía en unos deliciosos hot cakes cubiertos de miel.  
  
Ni tardo ni perezoso el pequeño guardián comenzó de devorar el desayuno.  
  
- Estan delipciopsos - con la boca repleta y con más en las manitas.  
  
La prima de Sakura sólo le sonreía. ¿Cómo olvidar el apetito tan singular del pequeño Kero? A su ama sólo le salía una gota en la cabeza, ese Kero- chan nunca cambiaría.  
  
Después de que su pancita parecía que en cualquier momento reventaría por lo esponjada que estaba, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.  
  
- Estuvo delicioso, aún conservas tu toque con la comida.  
  
- Cocinas tan delicioso, tan exquisito, tan rico - decía con estrellitas en sus ojitos.  
  
- Gracias Kero-chan.  
  
Sakura se levanto a asomarse por la ventana viendo las nubes muy grises amenazantes.  
  
- Es mejor ver los pronósticos del tiempo, parece que lloverá y es mejor llevar abrigo si es así - Tomoyo la observo y un poco adivinándole el pensamiento tomo el control de la televisión que se encontraba en la pequeña salita del departamento de Sakura.  
  
Al encender la televisión una reportera informaba.  
  
- Extraños sucesos se presentan en Japón. Desde anoche se han reportado diferentes incidentes en distintos lugares. Los habitantes denuncian a extrañas criaturas que los atacan.  
  
Por la pantalla de la televisión se observaba a personas que eran entrevistadas, manifestando lo que habían visto.  
  
- Las autoridades dicen que se trata de alucinaciones colectivas, ya que hasta ahora no se ha comprobado nada, pero investigan el origen.  
  
- En otras noticias, se han reportado más de 20 desapariciones en las últimas 12 horas, la policía esta investigando la causa de ello.  
  
- ¿Qué estará pasando? - preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura observaba el televisor y seguía viendo las imágenes. Tuvo un mal presentimiento al igual que Kero. Pero se limitaron a mirarse entre sí.  
  
Los tres estaban listos para partir, así que Kero se metió en el bolso de su ama en donde viajaría. Y se dirigieron a la mansión que los Li ocupaban. Y de camino a la mansión ambas e incluso Kero que después del presentimiento viajaba con la cabecita de fuera, pero como si fuera peluche, pudieron notar que las personas actuaban raro. Algunas de las personas caminaban con la mirada perdida en la nada, más adelante encontraron a dos jovencitas discutiendo con palabras muy fuertes. Tomoyo y Sakura sólo las miraron, y aunque pasaron por el otro lado de la calle Sakura y Kero sintieron una magia extraña en ellas, pero era tan leve que ninguno menciono nada, pensando que estaban imaginando cosas.  
  
Llegaron puntuales a la enorme mansión, que a comparación de las otras era mucho más pequeña y modesta. Fueron recibidas con mucha alegría por parte de Mei que las invito a pasar.  
  
- Las estábamos esperando - decía Mei mientras las guiaba por algunos pasillos.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que todos ya han llegado?  
  
- Síp, todos.  
  
Las guió hasta entrar a un gran salón con pocos muebles. Todos los presentes se levantaron para darles la bienvenida. Al fondo y en el lugar principal se encontraba Shaoran, ahora tenía una apariencia muy seria y vestido muy elegantemente. Y cuando las chicas entraron él pareció no notarlo, hasta que escucho a todos saludándolas.  
  
La mirada de Sakura era diferente era mucho más tranquila y todos lo notaron. Tomoyo por su lado no perdía detalle de los comportamientos de todos los que estaban presentes.  
  
Shaoran saludo muy educado e invito a sentarse. En aquel especie de salón que tenía pocos muebles debido a que hacía unos días que había llegado a habitarla, estaba ubicados estratégicamente unos enormes sillones y sofás, todos nuevos y de estilo oriental. Al frente en el más imponente se encontraba la figura seria y poderosa de Shaoran Li, líder del Clan y próximo a ocupar el mayor cargo del círculo de oriente, vestido con enorme elegancia y sobriedad. A su izquierda en otro lugar un poco menos sobresaliente su madre, prometida y su futura suegra, todas vestidas de manera occidental muy elegantes, con mirada seria.  
  
A su derecha Fiang, Eriol y Fuu. Fiang muy elegante que lo hacía ver más apuesto. Mientras Eriol y Fuu llevaban una ropa un poco más juvenil y moderna, pero elegante, gracias a un hechizo de Eriol y como siempre bastante atractivos. Fiang tenía el rostro serio y pensativo, Fuu tenía cara un poco desconcertada y tenía una mirada verdaderamente inocente en sus ojos violetas. Eriol con su eterna sonrisa y mirada enigmática. Touya se encontraba más alejado, al lado de Yukito con ropa un poco más seria. Touya tenía cara de fastidio con los brazos cruzados, Yukito sonreía también con su mirada tan tranquila de siempre.  
  
Kero-chan salió de su escondite y cambio a su forma real, lo mismo hizo Yue.  
  
Todos sentados cómodamente y servidos con una taza de té, que Mei había llevado, ya que Wei no fue por el peligro que corría.  
  
- Es mejor empezar - anuncio Shaoran. No parecía el chico que estaba en Hikaru, se veía mucho más maduro y serio, su pose era de autoridad y poder. Así era como lo recordaban, antes de la llegada de Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo estaba muy atenta. Y no paso desapercibido que en cuanto llego Sakura, Shaoran la seguía con la mirada mientras saludaba a todos. Sólo que Tomoyo no sabía que habían otras dos personas que también lo habían notado.  
  
- La información que tenemos es muy escasa, por lo que propongo que es mejor hablar - Shaoran sabía que cada momento que pasaba era valioso.  
  
Eriol comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Supongo que ya saben que regresamos de Hikaru y que saben algo del problema - dijo Eriol suponiendo que Sakura ya les había informado información general sobre el problema - así que no se detuvo en explicarlo y dijo lo que había investigado por medio del hechizo.  
  
- Los pilares de la tierra han sido manipulados, al parecer los pilares fueron despojados de su cuerpo humano, transformados en un una especie de cristales, para que después su poder se implantara en un ser de oscuridad. De esa manera las cualidades de cada pilar fueron transformadas en su opuesto - A medida que Eriol avanzaba en su relato en sus ojos negro- azulados se notaba la seriedad del problema.  
  
- No estoy seguro, pero al parecer todo fue hecho por alguien con un poder muy superior a cualquiera que yo conociera, un poder que sólo pudo haber sido traído de vuelta con un hechizo muy antiguo. Ese poder debía estar sellado en la parte oscura de Hikaru, pero alguien la invoco y ahora es quien maneja toda esa maldad. Estuvo siendo ayudado por otras dos energías muy poderosas, entre ellas el antiguo amigo de Sakura.  
  
A la mención de su amigo Sakura no pudo evitar que su mirada se entristeciera, pero siguió escuchando la narración de Eriol. Tomoyo, Shaoran y Fuu fueron quienes lo notaron fácilmente en el semblante de la chica de ojos verdes.  
  
- Según pude rastrear, no tienen a todos los pilares. Si a eso le podemos decir buena noticia. No pueden destruirnos totalmente si no poseen todos lo pilares. Y nuestra esperanza es encontrar al último pilar y protegerlo. Es la única manera de evitar la destrucción, por lo menos tendremos tiempo de buscar otra manera de derrotarlos, planear algo para contraatacar, reuniendo toda la energía positiva. Pero debemos apresurarnos, la tierra cada vez es contaminada más.  
  
Al terminar de hablar Eriol todos se quedaron pensativos, la única esperanza que les daban era encontrar al pilar antes que los otros.  
  
- ¿Cómo podemos encontrarlo? - Shaoran estaba un poco impaciente.  
  
- Aún no lo sabemos bien - Touya puso una cara un más enfadada.  
  
- Pero... - dijo Eriol reflexionando - es muy posible que el pilar aún no haya despertado por completo.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - Sakura ahora ponía más atención.  
  
Eriol la vio y le sonrió un momento.  
  
- Si fuera así, ¿no creen que ya estaría manipulado? El último pilar debe ser especial, para que hasta ahora no lo hayan encontrado.  
  
- ¿Entonces cómo lo encontraremos? - el rostro de Yue estaba más serio de lo normal.  
  
- Necesitamos buscar información que nos ayude a encontrarlo y para salvar a Hikaru - dijo Eriol.  
  
- ¿Dónde?  
  
Eriol se dirigió a Shaoran.  
  
- En realidad pensaba que los archivos de la familia Li nos ayudarían con ello.  
  
- Lo lamento, pero la mayor parte de la biblioteca del círculo fue destruida el día del ataque - dijo un poco acongojada Ieran.  
  
- Pero esa no era la sede del círculo - afirmó Shaoran.  
  
- Aún así, lo que quedo en la sede es muy poco.  
  
- Pero debemos buscar en todas partes. Aún en su círculo la existencia de Hikaru se conocía como un mito, quiere decir que debe haber algún documento en donde exista información - reflexiono Shaoran.  
  
- Mientras tanto es mejor buscar.  
  
- ¿Pero dónde?  
  
- En los templos, en Tokio hay una gran cantidad de templos y si tenemos suerte podemos encontrar algo, después de todo es un punto con gran cantidad de magia.  
  
- Para asegurarnos de cubrir una mayor área en el menor tiempo nos dividiremos - Shaoran actuaba como todo un líder.  
  
Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir en busca de información.  
  
Sakura fue con Kero, Shaoran con Hannia, Eriol, Fiang al igual que Fuu se fueron solos y Touya se fue con Yukito. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en verse en el mismo lugar al anochecer para comunicarse lo que habían encontrado.  
  
Por otro lado a regañadientes se quedaron en la casa Mei y Tomoyo.  
  
Todos salieron del salón. Casi nadie dijo nada después de la reunión. Sólo Tomoyo notó que Shaoran estaba muy distraído.  
  
La señora Ieran se levantó.  
  
- Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer - se despidió y salio.  
  
- Tengo cosas que hacer, con su permiso - la madre de Hannia también salió.  
  
Tomoyo miró a Mei.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Shaoran?  
  
Mei la vio un poco extrañada.  
  
- Bien, creo que es mejor que lo sepas.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
  
- La madre de Hannia quiere adelantar la boda.  
  
Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron a más no poder.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Al parecer quiere que estén casados antes de que empiece la batalla.  
  
- Oh dios mío - eso dejaba a Tomoyo muy preocupada, si se casaban no había marcha atrás. Se quedo muy pensativa, pensaba que tendría más tiempo para planear todo.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Mei.  
  
- Debo hacer algo - después de un rato de silencio.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
No muy lejos en el departamento de Sakura.  
  
- Apresúrate Kero-chan.  
  
El pequeño guardián guardaba como podía en el pequeño bolso de su ama la mayor cantidad de dulces que podía.  
  
- No pienso irme sin mis dulces - decía mientras la bolsa de Sakura parecía una enorme pelota.  
  
- Pero si le sigues echando más no podrás caber dentro.  
  
- No importa - decía mientras que con muchos esfuerzos pudo cerrar la bolsa.  
  
- ¡Listo! - dijo emocionado.  
  
- Vamos Kero nos están esperando.  
  
- No sé para qué, de todas maneras nos separaremos.  
  
En la salita los esperaban Touya, Yukito y Fuu.  
  
- Peluche glotón - maldecía Touya con gesto enfadado.  
  
- No te enojes Touya ya lo conoces - decía Yukito con su cara sonriente.  
  
- Listo ¿nos vamos?  
  
Así todos bajaron y se dispusieron a separarse.  
  
- Kero, por favor cuida mucho a Sakura - decía Fuu muy bajito al guardián que en ese momento se hacía pasar por peluche.  
  
Kero asintió levemente. Aquí esta, dijo entregándoselo.  
  
- Monstruo no te metas en problemas y sí lo haces llámanos - con su habitual "delicadeza" y cariño de hermano mayor.  
  
- No te preocupes ¿qué me puede suceder? - dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando al pequeño guardián del sol agregó - además el gran guardián de ojos dorados de las cartas Sakura me protege - con una sonrisita y muy bajito.  
  
- Al pequeño peluche le brillaron los ojitos y levantó la cabeza levemente. Mientras a los demás les salía una gota en la cabeza.  
  
- Nos veremos al anochecer, cuídense mucho - agrego Yukito.  
  
Todos se despidieron y tomaron un rumbo diferente. Fuu por un lado y Yukito y Touya por otro.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
  
Hannia y Shaoran iban en el auto de él quien iba muy pensativo.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Shaoran? - preguntó Hannia viéndolo mientras él conducía.  
  
El chico de cabello marrón noto el timbre de voz de la chica que sin duda era de preocupación.  
  
- ¿Estas de acuerdo? - preguntó mientras sólo un segundo volteo a verla para luego dirigir su mirada al camino.  
  
Hannia no entendió al instante pero después lo comprendió.  
  
- Te refieres a adelantar la boda - ella lo vio asentir sin verla.  
  
- Yo... no lo sé - dijo bajando la mirada.  
  
Después lo vio con mirada penetrante y atenta.  
  
- ¿Y tú?  
  
- Sabes que no es el momento para una boda.  
  
- Mi madre dice que será sencilla, después de que pase todo se confirmará como debe ser.  
  
- No me importa mucho lo que piense tu madre, sino lo que piensas tu - dijo con una voz algo severa.  
  
Hannia se quedo callada unos momentos.  
  
- Yo aceptó si tu lo haces - dijo finalmente Hannia.  
  
El chico quedo aún más confundido, qué debía hacer. No estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos por Hannia, ¿la quería? la respuesta era sí. Ella estuvo cuando su prima se caso y él se sentía muy sólo, le estaba profundamente agradecido. Pero ¿la amaba como para casarse con ella? para esa pregunta no tenía clara la respuesta. Pues aunque lo quisiera negar tenía en la mente el supuesto sueño, y el recuerdo de esa sensación en su pecho recordando a Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Pero extrañamente a medida que pasaba más tiempo de haber regresado de Hikaru, parecía que aquello sólo fue un hermoso sueño y que ahora se encontraba frente a la cruda realidad.  
  
- Yo... - comenzó a decir, quererlo o no debía tomar una decisión.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Samui tenía instrucciones de esperar, pero no desperdiciaría por nada una oportunidad como esa. Las auras de sus enemigos de dispersaban, seguramente querían cubrir mayor terreno para encontrar al séptimo pilar.  
  
Con cuidado de no mostrar en ningún momento su aura seguía muy de cerca al aura de la Card master. Y entre más se alejaba de sus amigos, Samui planeaba como acorralarla sin que nadie de sus molestos amigos pudiera hacer nada por ella.  
  
Mientras Sakura había salido de un gran templo que se encontraba un poco alejado de la ciudad y Kero iba dormido cansado por comer tantos dulces.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
¡Hola! Esta vez no tarde en publicar - (estoy orgullosa, aunque sea la única)  
  
Sakura Wen: ¿Qué tal? Ya llegaron todos. Espero te siga gustando igual o más - Ahora si me apresure a actualizar. Gracias por el review.  
  
Celina Sosa: Ji, ji, no te enojes por eso de la boda. Pero hay cosas que deben pasar. Además es sólo una probadita de lo que vendrá. Mil gracias por el review.  
  
Perla: ¡Hola! Gracias por escribir, creo que enrede aún más las cosas ¿no? Y ¿era el mismo presentimiento? Muchas gracias por los deseos, espero que tú y tus seres queridos se encuentren bien también. Yo creo que todos están muy bien - ya que cuentan con una persona tan optimista como tú, y eso créeme que es un gran a apoyo para todos. Y para corresponder a tus hermosas frases:  
  
"Mantén tu mirada hacia los rayos del sol y no contemplarás sombras" - Helen Keller  
  
Ciakaira: ¿Verdad que Shaoran es casi igual que despistado que Sakura? Ji, ji, pense mucho en eso de que te saldrían ojeras por esperar la actualización por eso lo actualice tan rápido. Espero que tus ojitos no estén arruinados y muy despiertos para leer lo que sigue.  
  
Mimi-chan: lo siento se me olvido agradecerte en el anterior. Muchas gracias por molestarte en leer la otra historia HOPE. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero escribir otra corta pronto.  
  
Creo que es todo si me falta alguien avísenme. Soy igual o más despistada que Sakura.  
  
HASTA PRONTO 


	23. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23  
  
N. de la A. Lo siento mucho. Pero tenía que cortar el capitulo ahí. (pronto lo entenderán)  
  
Sorry, sorry.  
  
A penas me he dado cuenta de que no he saludado a algunos que me escriben. Lo siento mucho, mucho. Sé que no es excusa pero he tenido unos días muy ocupados y frustrantes. Para muestra un botón. Mi cumpleaños la pase en un hospital, lo ven ¡MI CUMPLEAÑOS EN UN HOSPITAL!, además a varios de mis amigos se les olvido, porque todos estamos preocupados por la escuela y casi no tenemos tiempo para otras cosas (BUUUAAAA)  
  
Pero afortunadamente ya todo esta terminando. Pero aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Aún así haré todo lo posible por subir rápido.  
  
Sólo quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de opinar sobre este fic. Akane

Ropna

princess of light

Sakura Wen

nena05000

Perla

Undine

ciakaira

Celina Sosa

Ghia-Hikari

Janeth

Galia

Mariana

Nu-chan

Sakura linda  
  
Prometo que para la siguiente se contesto a cada una.  
  
Creo que son todos, si me hace falta algun no sean mals y avisenme. Soy más despistada que Sakura.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic.  
  
¿En qué nos quedamos? ¡Ah sí...  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Lo que comenzó con un día hermoso en la tierra de Hikaru, había cambiado casi totalmente. El sol parecía opaco, el viento que era suave, ahora era más frío y aumentaba de velocidad. Los animales y todos los seres mágicos estaban inquietos, iban y venían con un sentimiento casi desconocido para ellos. Horas antes...  
  
La pequeña Alei sentía algo, toda la mañana ese sentimiento dentro de sí, no sabía exactamente la razón en un principio, pero después comenzó a sacar conclusiones. En Hikaru pocas veces se sentía aquel extraño ambiente de tensión. Después de hacer algunas labores cotidianas ella se fue al palacio, donde encontró a la madre de Sakura haciendo un hechizo, cuidada siempre por el señor Kinomoto. Cuando Nadeshico permanecía en su concentración flotando en aquel salón, ella se acerco con cuidado de no hacer nada que alterara su concentración. Luego sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear a ver se encontró con la siempre dulce sonrisa de Fujitaka. Después ambos vigilaban el hechizo de la madre de Sakura.  
  
Nadeshico terminó, bajando con los ojos cerrados y calmándose todo a su alrededor.  
  
- Pequeña Alei, es un gusto verte de nuevo - dijo notando la presencia de la pequeña mientras se dirigía a ella.  
  
- Buenos días - dijo educadamente mientras hacia una reverencia, que fue contestada de la misma manera - ¿cómo se encuentran el día de hoy?  
  
- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, y tu familia y tu ¿cómo han estado?  
  
- También muy bien, gracias.  
  
- Señora Kinomoto - de pronto la niña cambio su semblante a uno más serio y preocupado.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - notando la preocupación de la pequeña.  
  
- Nosotros... nosotros sentiríamos si algo malo pasa en la tierra ¿no es cierto?  
  
La señora Kinomoto dirigió una mirada a su amado esposo con algo de asombro y luego contesto.  
  
- Así es pequeña Alei. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
- Es sólo que desde que desperté esta mañana tengo un extraño presentimiento en mi pecho, algo que nunca antes había sentido.  
  
Ambos padres Kinomoto se vieron de nuevo algo preocupados. Luego Nadeshico se puso a la altura de la pequeña y con una sonrisa contestó.  
  
- No debes preocuparte, verás que pase lo que pase todo estará bien.  
  
Alei sonrió.  
  
- Es lo mismo que me decía Sakura.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- No nada - dijo la niña y con una sonrisa se despidió para salir de nuevo a jugar.  
  
- Es una pequeña muy despierta ¿no es cierto?  
  
Nadeshico asintió.  
  
- ¿Crees que su presentimiento tenga algo que ver con el nuestro?  
  
- Probablemente.  
  
Ambos cambiaron un poco la expresión.  
  
Nadeshico comenzó a caminar rumbo a un balcón que daba hacia el jardín. Su esposo la siguió y la abrazo delicadamente por la espalda.  
  
- Ella estará bien.  
  
- Lo sé, aún así soy su madre y no puedo evitar estar un poco preocupada.  
  
- Recuerda que cualquier cosa que le pase lo sabremos de inmediato.  
  
- Ella nació aquí, por eso tiene esa conexión tan especial con este lugar.  
  
- Además de que todas las personas de aquí la aprecian mucho.  
  
- Es una gran chica - dijo una voz varonil que venía atrás de ellos.  
  
Al voltear se encontraron con la cara sonriente del señor Gakusha.  
  
- Recuerden que ahora es toda una mujer - dijo orgullosa la mujer de cabellera gris, mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su marido.  
  
- Una mujer hermosa, con nobles sentimientos, con un corazón de oro y además muy poderosa. No deben estar preocupados - ambos Kinomoto estaban muy orgullosos de que su opinión sobre su hija fuera compartida.  
  
- Ahora debemos encontrar una manera de cambiar ese destino - dijo Gakusha.  
  
Los padres de Sakura y Touya asintieron. Estaban buscando por todos lo medios cambiar el destino. Fuu se los había revelado antes de partir, nadie se sorprendió mucho, en realidad, pues tenían el presentimiento que tenía que ver con uno de los Kinomoto, además de que de toda la familia ella era la más poderosa y adecuada.  
  
Shaoran también lo presentía pero el hecho de que Fuu se los confirmará realmente lo había impresionado. Sakura Kinomoto debía morir para salvar la tierra, ese era su destino. La situación casi como cuando atraparon la carta vació, en aquel entonces se debía sacrificar un sentimiento de un ser que la carta escogería, ahora la sacrificada sería ella.  
  
Cuando después de que vació lo atacó y Sakura lo veía preocupada pensando que su sentimiento hacia ella había desaparecido y le confeso que lo amaba. Realmente había temido perder el amor que le tenía, pero en aquel momento sabía que aunque desapareciera, se volvería a enamorar de ella. Pero ahora...  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Samui tenía instrucciones de esperar, pero no desperdiciaría por nada una oportunidad como esa. Las auras de sus enemigos de dispersaban, seguramente querían cubrir mayor terreno para encontrar al séptimo pilar.  
  
Con cuidado de no mostrar en ningún momento su aura, seguía muy de cerca al aura de la Card master. Y entre más se alejaba de sus amigos, Samui planeaba como acorralarla sin que nadie de sus molestos sujetos pudiera hacer nada por ella.  
  
Muy cerca de él.  
  
Había un hermoso templo que parecía tener un siglo de edad, pero muy bien conservado a pesar de los años, rodeado de un enorme bosque verde. Al ser un templo tan especial debía estar en armonía con la naturaleza. Llegar a ese lugar le había costado un enorme trabajo, pues no dirían su ubicación a cualquiera. Fue porque una anciana reconoció en ella su poder especial y la envió al templo dando instrucciones precisas para que la chica no se pierda.  
  
Salió del templo pensando en lo que había averiguado en el lugar. Kero se había quedado dormido, por una parte por comer tantos dulces y por otro porque la noche anterior no durmió bien por estar preocupado por su ama.  
  
Miro a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar de regreso mientras en su mente recordaba.  
  
Al llegar al templo se encontró con un joven de unos 25 años de edad, de fina complexión, cabellera castaña y de piel blanca, sus ojos eran azul como el cielo. Lo encontró barriendo la entrada del templo, saludo cortésmente y le respondió, el chico la invitó a entrar y se presento como el vigilante del templo su nombre: Sujori.  
  
Sólo después de algunos momentos ella se dio cuenta de que le chico estaba ciego, pues sus ojos estaban estáticos, pero se movía y actuaba como si realmente viera. El chico le explico que él no veía con los ojos de su cuerpo sino con los de su alma y corazón. Con un poco de dudas Sakura comenzó a explicarle la razón de su visita, el chico escucho atentamente el relato.  
  
Para su sorpresa el chico le dijo que él conocía a Hikaru, y que en ocasiones podía visitarlo. Sin embargo no le pudo proporcionar mayor información lo poco que sabía era lo mismo que Sakura.  
  
- Siento que usted es una persona muy especial y con poderes impresionantes - dijo el chico mientras depositaba su taza de té en la mesita que compartía con Sakura.  
  
Ella también puso su té en la mesita. El humo del té caliente impregnaba el lugar con dulce aroma.  
  
- He escuchado las veces que he ido a Hikaru, que la hija de la señora Kinomoto tenía poderes impresionantes, pero nunca me imagine tantos.  
  
El pequeño Kero estaba inmóvil escuchando la conversación dentro de la bolsa de Sakura.  
  
El chico extendió sus manos sobre la mesita con las palmas hacía arriba.  
  
- ¿Puedo tocar sus manos? - preguntó.  
  
Sakura con mucha delicadeza las puso sobre las del chico. Eran tan suaves y delicadas, pero le transmitían lo que sentía.  
  
- Siento su preocupación y sus sentimientos.  
  
Sakura se sorprendió.  
  
- No los debes ocultar... ellos te ayudarán en la batalla por venir - dijo soltándola delicadamente.  
  
- Es más complicado de lo que parece - pensó Sakura.  
  
El chico sonrió.  
  
- Aunque parezca difícil no lo es, los sentimientos son lo que hacen quienes somos y es una gran fuerza - dijo muy seguro.  
  
Sakura meditaba las palabras que Sojuri mientras caminaba de regreso a la carretera que la llevaría de nuevo a Tokio.  
  
- ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en que debía demostrar sus sentimientos? Además según ella sí los demostraba todos, menos uno. Ese no era el mejor momento para ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Pero parecía que ese sentimiento era uno de los más importantes, ¿Y era realmente indispensable que lo expresará? Una y otra vez regresaba a su mente la escena que Zeshin le mostró. Mientras su cara se ponía roja roja.  
  
- Ese Zeshin - pensaba.  
  
Pero los había hechizado para que ambos actuaran de esa manera, pero estaba muy conciente que todo aquello estaba grabado en ella y que todo lo que dijo e hizo fue porque realmente le salía del corazón, no era tan obligado como parecía.  
  
La verdadera interrogante era ¿acaso él también hizo lo que hizo por el hechizo para que actuara como si la amará? ¿O realmente también salía de su corazón?  
  
Cielos eso era bastante confuso. Pero las pocas veces que lo había visto había sentido algo diferente en sus miradas, ya no eran tan melancólicas como las sintió antes, como si añorara el pasado, ahora estaban cargadas de algo que no sabía como describir, tal vez... preocupadas? Pero no parecían miradas de amor, todo menos eso.  
  
Sumergida en un mar de sensaciones y pensamientos caminaba por el bosque. A Sakura le faltaba aún mucho que caminar para llegar a la carretera donde pasaban el transporte hacia Tokio. Toda la gimnasia y el entrenamiento de Hikaru le habían servido muy bien, pues no se cansaba por muy largo que fuera el camino de regreso.  
  
El camino era solitario y casi desaparecía, al parecer no había muchos visitantes al lugar, sin embargo eso permitía que el lugar fuera verde en su mayoría, sólo colorido por algunas flores. Aún las nubes bloqueaban el paso de los rayos del sol, haciendo un día un poco oscuro y frío, aún así algunos pajarillos cantaban parados en las ramas de los gigantescos árboles que se levantaban imponentes en el paisaje.  
  
(Sorry por entrometerme pero no quería dejar de recomendar una canción. dejo de interrumpir y sigan con la historia)  
  
- Escogiste el lugar perfecto - se escucho una voz.  
  
Muchos pájaros salieron volando aterrorizados, al igual que otros pequeños animales que pasaban por ahí.  
  
Sakura se sobresalto un momento y rápidamente buscó a la persona que hablaba. Mirando por todos lados buscaba sentir la presencia.  
  
- Es el lugar perfecto para tu tumba.  
  
Esta vez Sakura reconoció la voz, era el hermano de Zeshin.  
  
- ¿Tú eres el hermano de Zeshin cierto?  
  
- Es cierto, aunque no me presentó como debe ser.  
  
De un momento a otro frente a Sakura salto el hermano de Zeshin cubierto de nuevo con su túnica violeta Cayendo un poco encorvado.  
  
Poco a poco se irguió y la miró a los ojos.  
  
Sakura le sostenía la mirada.  
  
- Mi nombre - dijo con voz educada y tomando suavemente la mano de Sakura - es Samui - le beso la mano y sonrió malignamente.  
  
Poco a poco Samui comenzó a aprisionar la mano de Sakura mientras se levantaba y la veía de frente. Sus ojos negros se mostraban tranquilos pero llenos de odio y maldad  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Yukito y Touya se encontraban visitando ya varios templos de magia oriental muy antigua. La mayoría estudiaban el Ying y el Yang, que sostiene que a una determinada cantidad de energía positiva, debe haber la misma cantidad de negativa para mantener el equilibrio. En este caso el reflejo del Ying y el Yang era Hikaru y su parte negativa. Pero eran muy poco lo que se sabía de Hikaru y la leyenda del la salvación de la tierra, se conocía más sobre el Ying y el Yang.  
  
Salieron de otro templo con las manos completamente vacías, nada nuevo.  
  
- ¡Demonios! - maldecía por milésima vez el hermano mayor de Sakura.  
  
- Ten calma Touya - con su gesto gentil Yukito trataba de calmarlo.  
  
- ¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme, cuando sé que para que la tierra pueda sobrevivir debe morir mi hermana?  
  
- Lo sé que es muy duro para todos - por un momento su rostro entristeció, pero luego recuperó su sonrisa - pero recuerda Touya, Sakura ya no es una niña, tiene poderes que han rebasado los poderes de Clow Reed. Estoy seguro que podremos cambiar el destino, sólo debemos tener la esperanza y luchar contra él.  
  
Touya lo miró.  
  
- ¿Cómo me gustaría tener esa confianza? me gustaría estar tan seguro de eso. Mis padres y todos tienen confianza en que al final todo saldrá bien y mi hermana estará bien. Pero no puedo evitar dudar – angustiado reflexionaba.  
  
- No sé como me convencieron de dejarla ir sola a buscar, debimos ir con ella - dijo cambiando su rostro pensativo a uno enfadado.  
  
- Cálmate Touya, el momento aún no llega. Fuu dijo que en sus sueños había luna llena y una estrella brillaba en el cielo. En estos momentos no existe nada de eso, no creo que este en peligro. Además a ella no le gusta que estemos tras ella, como si no pudiera defenderse sola - dijo sonriendo.  
  
- Esta bien Yuki, realmente espero que nada le pase - después de eso Touya ya no se quejo tanto, pero su mirada preocupada aún permanecía.  
  
Yuki también estaba preocupado por la suerte de su ama, pero aún más porque su otro yo estaba muy inquieto. Pero él pensaba que era por el hecho de saber la verdad. Sin sospechar que Yue estaba percibiendo un suceso importante. Mientras trataba de aparentar estar bien, aunque por dentro estaba muy lejos de estar bien.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Fuu había tenido un poco de suerte, estaba en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Después de una larga charla con el encargado del lugar pudo convencerlo de que le mostrara sus ejemplares más antiguos relacionados con magia. Llevaba ya algunas horas revisando los libros prestados, pero aún nada. Cerró los ojos un momento, aunque después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.  
  
Tuvo una visión, en ella pudo ver el cielo despejado en su totalidad, revelando una estrella que brillaba en color rojo y parecía muy cercana. Al voltear pudo ver que se encontraba en la cima de un edificio en donde se llevaba a cabo una terrible batalla. No veía bien a las personas sino sentía las auras y sombras a lo lejos luchar. Una de ellas era positiva y la otra negativa, chocando de manera impresionante, mientras parecía que toda la tierra temblaba a cada golpe. Algunos cuerpos se encontraban tirados a todo su alrededor, no percibía sus auras, estaban muertos. Es más ninguna presencia se sentía solo un frío ambiente lleno de soledad y vació, era como si la tierra misma estuviera desierta.  
  
Intento moverse para acercarse al lugar para lo que sucedía y quienes eran los combatientes, pero no pudo. De pronto sintió el aura de Sakura, era el aura positiva, aumentando y chocando con otra negativa muy superior. Un segundo después, el aura de Sakura alcanzaba el nivel de la otra, las sombras aún se movían y el aura de Sakura por fin vencía a la otra, luego se extinguía lentamente. Ambas auras desaparecían a la vez que los cuerpos caían sin vida.  
  
Abrió los ojos muy temeroso, sintiendo como sudaba y su corazón agitado. Ese sueño de nuevo, otra vez. Era una verdadera tortura, sabía que se trataba de una premonición pues de la misma manera había venido premoniciones sobre la llegada de Nadeshico Kinomoto a Hikaru años atrás, su encuentro con Sakura, con Zeshin y hasta del encuentro con Samui.  
  
Deseaba que jamás se cumpliera, pero él no era el único que lo tenía también alguna vez el señor Gakusha se lo comentó muy preocupado. Y luego la leyenda, todo coincidía y era parte del destino. Pero él era un chico que creía que ese dichoso destino se podía cambiar a pesar de que todo lo anterior se cumplió al pie de la letra.  
  
Comenzó a buscar de nuevo, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le ayudara a salvar a la que consideraba la persona más especial que haya conocido jamás.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Sin embargo Sakura seguía con la misma actitud. Cuando Samui pensó que podría atraparla ella continuaba con la mirada tranquila, él comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor en la mano que sostenía a la de Sakura, no pensaba soltarla pero el dolor pasó a sentirse como si la mano se le estuviera quemando.  
  
Así tuvo que retirarla rápidamente soltándola. Cuando trato de buscar la fuente de su malestar se dio cuenta de que en la mano de Sakura el anillo de Hikaru brillaba con intensidad.  
  
- Malditos anillos - murmuro y se alejo un poco.  
  
- ¿Qué deseas? - dijo sin rodeos Sakura.  
  
- Sólo tomar tu vida.  
  
- ¿Crees que será tan fácil?  
  
- Puedes apostarlo - dijo muy seguro Samui.  
  
- Tu guardián, si a eso le puedes llamar guardián, esta fuera de combate - dijo comenzando a invocar su báculo.  
  
Sakura no entendió bien lo que quería decir, pero busco en su bolsa al pequeño Kero, encontrándolo encerrado en una pequeña burbuja negra, y aunque parecía dormido, sus pequeñas facciones demostraban que estaba teniendo pesadillas.  
  
- De esa manera no estorbara en nuestro combate.  
  
- Pero ¿cómo? - se preguntó hablando bajito Sakura, nunca se dio cuenta del hechizo.  
  
- No preguntes, sólo ¡pelea! - Samui estaba muy confiado.  
  
Levanto su báculo transformándose casi inmediatamente en una enorme espada, ancha en la parte superior y angosta en la parte de la empuñadura.  
  
Sakura ya no perdió más tiempo y se acomodo su bolsa en la espalda de modo que ningún ataque pudiera lastimar al inconsciente Kero. Invoco a su báculo, éste de nuevo apareció, de cristal y con siete puntas en la parte superior y en el centro el símbolo de Hikaru las dos "s" entrelazadas. Después éste brillo y se convirtió en una espada. Era larga pero de filo que parecía fino y delicado, de un metal que brillaba casi como el cristal, en la parte superior a la empuñadura tenía lo que parecía una esmeralda que contenía en el centro la estrella de siete picos y el símbolo de Hikaru brillando en un color plateado. Simplemente era una espada hermosa.  
  
- Parece que tienes un buen gusto niña, nada evitará que mueras ahora - el rostro de Samui expresaba emoción por pelear a la vez que los deseos de venganza y muerte.  
  
Sakura permanecía con gesto serio mientras sostenía la espada frente a sí, en posición de defensa.  
  
La pelea comenzó con un ataque de frente contra Sakura, pero ella pudo retenerlo fácilmente. Quedaron cara a cara sosteniendo el ataque.  
  
- No eres tan débil como pensé - dijo con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
- Te sorprenderías - dijo haciendo una mueca de una falsa sonrisa. Y con una fuerza que no aparentaba lo empujo obligándolo a retroceder, pues Samui no se lo esperaba.  
  
- Esto sólo lo hace más interesante.  
  
- No opino lo mismo.  
  
Samui tomo la iniciativa de nuevo con un ataque que parecía frontal, pero en unos instantes cambio de rumbo el ataque bajando la espada de modo que iba en contra de sus piernas. Pero Sakura se dio cuenta de sus intenciones a tiempo y dio un salto hacia atrás impidiendo ser herida.  
  
De esta manera comenzaron los enfrentamientos con la espada, cada vez más complicados, pero ambos con una agilidad y dominio de la espada muy impresionante, además que los movimientos atléticos no se hacía esperar. Sus cuerpos eran ágiles y flexibles y lo demostraban con los complicados movimientos que hacían. Durante ese tiempo Sakura permanecía con el rostro serio y Samui con una sonrisa confiada.  
  
Debido a que era un ataque con espadas, su nivel mágico no había aumentado mucho, por lo que nadie que estuviera cerca podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
  
Ambos no parecían cansados después de la dura batalla, al contrario, parecía que sólo calentaban para lo que seguía. Después de unos minutos peleando...  
  
- Bien chiquilla, me estoy aburriendo, comencemos en serio.  
  
Sakura no contesto, sólo empuño más fuerte su espada, que a pesar de los duros ataque permanecía intacta.  
  
Samui tomo la espada con ambas manos y comenzó a transmitir magia a su espada, de modo que comenzó a tomar un color más oscuro casi negro que brillaba con color violeta. Y su aura comenzó a aumentar su nivel.  
  
Samui vio retadoramente a Sakura y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Pero esta vez fue diferente, en un primer choque de espadas no paso nada, pero en cuanto Sakura pudo detener el siguiente ataque, de la espada de Samui se desprendieron pequeñas particular negras que comenzaron a formar una nube que cubrió casi totalmente a una sorprendida Sakura.  
  
Aunque ella se alejo con un salto, todo ese polvo negro se comenzaba a adherir a su cuerpo, provocándole una terrible sensación de estar atrapada y a medida que trataba de quitársela perdía más y más la movilidad mientras escuchaba las risas de Samui.  
  
- No me digas que es todo lo que puedes dar - seguía divertido mientras veía que Sakura quedaba hecha una estatua negra, pues el polvo se comenzó a endurecer hasta parecer metal negro.  
  
Sakura sentía como poco a poco le faltaba el aire mientras terminaba de endurecerse y no podía moverse más. Unos segundos después ya no había aire y su cuerpo comenzó a resentirlo.  
  
- No moriré aquí - pensó, luego escucho un leve quejido. Kero también estaba sufriendo del encierro.  
  
Samui seguía divertido pero decidió poner punto final al duelo.  
  
Levanto su espada frente a la estatua de Sakura, el brillo se mantuvo, y dio el último golpe.  
  
Pero antes de que llegara a su destino se vio cegado por la luz proveniente de la estatua que se fragmentaba muy rápidamente. Una pequeña explosión marco la liberación de Sakura de su prisión. Obligando a Samui alejarse.  
  
La espada de Sakura brillaba deslumbrando a su contrincante.  
  
- Ya me cansé niña tonta - dijo esta vez con un rostro bastante cambiado y molesto.  
  
- Terminaré pronto - sentenció.  
  
De su cuerpo surgió una gran cantidad de poder. Sakura comenzó a sentir su aura aumentar se intensidad.  
  
- No te ilusiones - dijo a Sakura - este lugar tiene un campo de energía y tus amiguitos no lo podrán ayudarte.  
  
Sakura lo había notado desde un principio era el mismo hechizo de encierro que utilizó Zeshin en su primera pelea. También comenzó a elevar su aura, aumentaban de manera impresionante.  
  
- Es el mismo hechizo de Zeshin - dijo hablando muy bajito Samui.  
  
- ¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo! - dijo con rencor en su ojos Sakura.  
  
Samui se ofendió.  
  
- ¿De qué estas hablando? - su aura aumentaba y aumentaba - TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE SU MUERTE.  
  
- No es cierto - dijo hablando muy bajito como si lo que ella misma contestaba no se lo creyera.  
  
- ERES LA CUPABLE, ¡ATREVETE A NEGARLO! - grito furioso.  
  
- Yo... - de pronto Sakura no supo que contestar y de sus ojos comenzaron brillar.  
  
Samui sabía muy bien que la muerte de su hermano le había dolido mucho a la mocosa, y si era necesario utilizaría los ataques psicológicos. Sabía las debilidades de Sakura y las aprovecharía.  
  
- TU S"LO CAUSAS DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAS. SI, ERES LA ÚNICA CULPABLE, MURIO POR PROTEGERTE.  
  
- ¡No! - decía Sakura bajando un poco la guardia.  
  
Sakura no sabía que hacer, la herida que creía que poco a poco sanaba en su corazón después de haber soñado con Zeshin, ahora sangraba abundantemente y la sangre eran sus lágrimas.  
  
Samui se acercaba lentamente con su aura al máximo.  
  
Sakura estaba casi paralizada.  
  
- Él estuviera vivo de no ser por ti. Eres muy débil, eres muy débil y él dio la vida por eso, no tuviste la fuerza necesaria. Tu debilidad fue la causa de que ahora no exista más.  
  
- ¿Yo... tuve la culpa? - decía Sakura susurrando.  
  
- Sí, fuiste tú. Y no sólo a él, causas sufrimiento a todos los que te rodean, recuerdas a los miembros del círculo, no llegaste a tiempo y ellos murieron - antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar continuo - recuerdas que el jefe del Clan Li por poco muere porque tu lo involucraste - dijo bajando la voz Samui. Mientras veía como sus palabras realmente herían a Sakura.  
  
- Shaoran – susurro Sakura. Era cierto ella lo había involucrado y por poco muere.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- ¡NO! - dijo y bruscamente se detuvo.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
La chica se quedo impresionada y su mirada se volvió triste en un instante.  
  
- Entiendo, yo no quiero presionarte para casarnos lo que decidas es lo mejor para ambos.  
  
Shaoran no la escuchaba en realidad. Tenía un mal presentimiento, uno terrible. En su pecho tenía una sensación de tristeza, de soledad, de no querer vivir y a pesar de que sabía que podía sentirse así debido a las circunstancias sabía que ese sentimiento no era de él sino de otra persona que sufría.  
  
- Sakura - pensó, fue la primera persona en cruzar por su mente.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces dio vuelta a su lujoso carro.  
  
Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado investigando él no le había dado respuesta a la pregunta de Hannia, pues estaba confundido.  
  
Pero al parecer ella pensó que la respuesta era sobre si se debían casar, así que lo aclaró pues el rostro de Hannia se había vuelto sombrío y triste.  
  
- Escucha Hannia - llamó la atención de la chica de mirada y cabellera negra - aún no estoy seguro de la boda.  
  
Los ojos de Hannia cambiaron inmediatamente a unos más esperanzados.  
  
- Sentí algo muy raro, algo me dice que alguien esta en peligro y debemos ayudarle.  
  
- ¿Fue por eso que dijiste "no"?  
  
Shaoran asintió.  
  
Hannia sintió que la esperanza volvía.  
  
- Ahora no es el momento de una boda, pero cuando termine todo esto te aseguro que tendré una decisión.  
  
Hannia asintió, entendía la situación perfectamente.  
  
- ¿Y quién crees que necesite nuestra ayuda? - preguntó Hannia un poco más centrada en la situación dejando a un lado su tristeza.  
  
- Sakura - dijo sin pensarlo siquiera Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Sakura? - Hannia se sorprendió esa chica tenía poderes impresionantes no veía como ellos podían ayudarle.  
  
El vehículo iba casi a toda velocidad y tomo un camino rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que es por aquí? - preguntó un poco confundida - no siento ninguna aura - afirmo Hannia concentrándose.  
  
- No lo sé, sólo sigo a mi corazón - pensó Shaoran sin contestarle a Hannia.  
  
- ¿Qué tonto como pude dejar que ella se fuera sola? – pensó.  
  
Entonces el chico recordó que cuando se dividieron para investigar ella quiso ir sola, pero ante la insistencia de Kero lo aceptó. Decía que no era necesario que la estuvieran cuidando, claro que todo lo dijo de forma amable. Lo que nadie sabía es que quería estar sola unos momentos.  
  
Pero según lo que nos contó Fuu, aún no es el momento.  
  
- Sakura...  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- Ahora sólo déjame acabar con tu sufrimiento, deja que recibas tu castigo y tu alma por fin descansara en paz.  
  
Ella se quedo quieta y su espada se convirtió en el medallón de siete picos. Sakura lo tomo entre sus manos y lo llevo a la altura de su pecho, bajando la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas.  
  
- Sólo déjame terminar con tu sufrimiento, déjame ayudarte a que tu alma descanse en paz y no tenga que seguir su destino - dijo hablando casi de manera consoladora.  
  
- Destino... - repitió Sakura recordando su sueño, aún faltaba dos personas que morirían, dos personas que ella amaba y que en la batalla fallecerían. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera aceptando lo que Samui decía.  
  
Samui se acercaba sigilosamente, había bajado su espada y en su mano había formado una esfera violeta de poder que poco a poco tomo forma de un arma. Muy lentamente se acercó para rodearla con los brazos como si la estuviera consolando, y por la espalda le acercaba el poder a la altura de su corazón.  
  
- Déjame evitar que el destino se cumpla - dijo susurrando en sus oídos, mientras Sakura permanecía quieta y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Samui sonrió y luego se preparó para darle en golpe final.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- Ahora todo terminará.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - escucho la chica de ojos esmeralda en su mente.  
  
- ¡No lo permitas! - esa voz, esa voz.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - era la voz de Zeshin.  
  
Se concentró en su voz. En ese instante para ella era como si el tiempo estuviera detenido.  
  
- Por favor Sakura no te des por vencida - la voz de su amigo se escuchaba lejana pero clara. Mientras en la mente de Sakura todo era oscuro.  
  
- Sabes que tu no eres la culpable, los que te queremos estamos dispuestos a dar todo por ti, no permitas que sus palabras te convenzan. Debes pelear - su voz se aclaraba y divisó una figura que se veía lejana, era él.  
  
- Zeshin.  
  
- Sakura, escucha a tu corazón y él te dirá la verdad, no eres culpable. Sólo serás culpable si te das por vencida cuando hay un destino que cambiar - entonces Sakura sintió el aura de Zeshin cerca a ella pero aún lo veía alejado, intento acercarse pero a medida que lo hacía la figura de Zeshin se alejaba.  
  
- ¿Dónde estas?  
  
- Recuerda que yo estaré contigo siempre - su voz se escuchaba más lejana, pero su aura continuaba ahí, después su imagen desapareció.  
  
Su visión acabo cuando comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor en la espalda muy cercano al corazón. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Samui a escasos centímetros de su rostro sonriendo, estaba siendo sostenida por él pues su cuerpo se debilitaba. El dolor se incrementaba a cada segundo.  
  
Samui estaba introduciendo muy lentamente su poder en dirección al corazón de Sakura por la espalda, en tanto él disfrutaba sádicamente el momento de su muerte, mientras ella permanecía sin moverse y sintiendo como en su espalda brotaban gotas de sangre tibia.  
  
- Hazlo por los que amas, recuerda tu promesa - escucho ya muy lejana la voz de su amigo.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Shaoran y Hannia iban en camino.  
  
- No siento nada - decía Hannia mientras estaba concentrada y con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Shaoran sólo se dejaba guiar por el presentimiento.  
  
- Esta cerca, los siento - pensaba.  
  
En un lugar... lejano a la ciudad, cerca de un enorme bosque se detuvo bruscamente.  
  
- ¿Aquí? - preguntó algo confundida Hannia.  
  
- Quédate aquí - ordeno Shaoran mientras salía corriendo.  
  
- ¿¡Qué!? - apenas decía cuando Shaoran se perdió en el espeso bosque.  
  
Hannia se quedo preguntándose qué le pasaba.  
  
El chico de ojos ámbar saco su espada para cortar algunos arbustos que se le atravesaban. Shaoran corría sin saber a donde ni porque sólo corría como podía. En un movimiento que hizo con la mano quitando una rama noto que su anillo comenzaba a brillar levemente.  
  
- Sakura, Sakura esta en peligro.  
  
Aún estaba lejos de lugar de la batalla.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- Lo haré - sus ojos verde brillaron con decisión. De su bolsa comenzó a salir una energía color negra que poco a poco se hizo violeta y comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Samui no lo podía creer era el aura de su hermano, pero a pesar de eso no la soltó al contrario la aprisiono más y aceleró su trabajo.  
  
Sakura sentía como se le dificultaba respirar más, y su cuerpo no le respondía, sintió el aura de Zeshin rodeándola y se concentro lo más que pudo para incrementar su poder.  
  
Samui sentía que faltaba poco para que su ataque llegara al corazón y empujo con más fuerza su poder.  
  
De Sakura comenzó a surgir otra aura, no sólo la suya sino que ambas energías, la de Sakura y la de Zeshin, se mezclaron. Tiñendo su energía en un color casi púrpura. Su medallón que yacía en las manos de su dueña también comenzó a brillar. Todo comenzaba a lastimar a Samui, pero se aferro a su ataque.  
  
- Ni siquiera con el poder de mi estupido hermano, podrás evitarlo.  
  
Eso fue lo que finalmente enfureció a Sakura. Sacando a relucir el máximo de energía de Zeshin.  
  
Una luz púrpura la invadió haciendo crecer su energía formando una enorme esfera que crecía y crecía. Fue tan intenso que Samui tuvo que retroceder, dejándola caer dentro de la esfera. La energía crecía tanto que Samui tuvo que hacer un rápido hechizo de un escudo para protegerse antes de que toda la energía proveniente de Sakura explotara. La energía creció con tal intensidad que la prisión del pequeño guardián se rompió y el escudo formado alrededor del lugar de la pelea desapareció al contacto.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Al romperse el escudo, la energía salió dispersándose. Entonces todas las personas con magia pudieron sentirla. Touya, Eriol, Yukito, Fiang, Fuu, Ieran e incluso Tomoyo pareció percibirlo.  
  
En cuanto la sintió Yukito no perdió tiempo tras avisarle a Touya salió corriendo del templo donde se encontraba para esconderse y que Yue saliera a buscar a Sakura. Eriol se inquieto y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la batalla. Touya se sobresalto temiendo lo peor y siguió las auras.  
  
Fuu salió de la biblioteca en la que se encontraba y se apresuro a ir, Fiang que era el que se encontraba un poco más cerca se dispuso a buscar el lugar de donde se sentían las dos auras peleando.  
  
Ieran salió de su casa y dirigió su vista hacia el lugar, sin pronunciar palabra.  
  
Tomoyo se encontraba en una de las tantas sucursales de la empresa de su madre, vio a la ventana.  
  
- Señorita, señorita... - dijo una empleada sacándola de su ensimismamiento, tenía ya un buen rato viendo hacia la ventana sin moverse siquiera.  
  
- ¿Sí? - dijo cuando al fin la escucho.  
  
- Ya esta lo que pidió - le entregó un paquete.  
  
- Bien, gracias.  
  
El paquete contenía algunas cosas que ella consideraba muy necesarias, entre ellas su muy querida cámara para filmar con muchas cintas. Algunos cuadernos, también varios celulares de su compañía de lo más nuevo en tecnología de comunicaciones, había notado que no utilizaban ningún aparato y en esos momentos era vital.  
  
Lo recibió, pensó un momento seguro todo aquello la ayudaría, pero luego siguió viendo a la ventana con una sensación que no sabía describir.  
  
Un pequeño niño de 5 años se encontraba jugando en un estrecho lugar donde había juegos dentro del edificio donde vivía. Dejo de jugar con sus amiguitos para pararse cerca de una ventana.  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó dulcemente una pequeña niña de cabello rojizo peinada con dos simpáticas colitas.  
  
- Creo que sí - dijo el niño con cara de preocupación.  
  
- Sé que podrás - pensó el pequeño - ya tampoco permitiré que me encuentren.  
  
La pequeña sólo lo miraba preocupado por su amiguito.  
  
También Eriol, Yue y Fuu se habían dado cuenta de que era el aura de Sakura mezclada con otra, pero los demás sólo fueron por sentir que era una pelea. Todos se apresuraron a llegar sin saber con que se encontrarían.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
La enorme luz que desprendió Sakura fue disminuyendo su intensidad. Entonces Samui pudo ver que Sakura estaba parada haciéndole frente. Ya tenía en sus manos el báculo transformado y en posición de ataque.  
  
Samui quitó el escudo.  
  
- ¡Eres una maldita! - gritó furioso. En un rápido movimiento hizo que su espada se volviera a ser báculo.  
  
Sakura se inclino lentamente y deposito suavemente su bolsa donde estaba Kero aún inconsciente.  
  
- No me vencerás, no aquí, no ahora.  
  
- Eso lo veremos - de nuevo y a una velocidad impresionante Samui se fue contra ella, chocando sus báculos.  
  
Sakura se defendió muy bien. Samui comenzó a conjurar un hechizo, Sakura también lo hacía, mientras se miraban a los ojos.  
  
Ambas auras crecieron y chocaron produciendo una intensa luz, que era más visible por las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo. De nuevo comenzó la lucha pero esta vez era de hechizos. En segundos, ambos atacaban y defendían. Pero la guardia de Sakura comenzó a bajar lentamente, aún no controlaba el momento en que su defensa desaparecía. Cada vez más sentía en la herida de su espalda una hemorragia que no podía controlar, por los ataques de Samui. Y la energía de Zeshin disminuía drásticamente, dejando sólo el aura de Sakura.  
  
- Lo vez es sólo cuestión de tiempo.  
  
- No, ya sé que es lo que me da poder y con eso te destruiré.  
  
- No me hagas reír - lanzó ahora un circulo como el de Zeshin.  
  
Sakura se descontrolo un poco al empezar a nublarse su vista.  
  
El circulo la rodeo y antes de que pudiese evitarlo se comenzó a cerrar, ella trato de saltar pero le atrapo los pies y cayo lastimándose más.  
  
- Ahora dime, ¿cual es ese poder? No te sirve de nada - se acerco amenazante.  
  
- Sé mis sentimientos - dijo aún en el suelo, con los pies aprisionados.  
  
- Eso no sirve de nada - cerró el puño haciendo que el círculo que la atrapaba la lastimara más.  
  
- Amo a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi hermano, a los habitantes de Hikaru, a los habitantes de la tierra...  
  
Samui se acercaba formando una flecha similar con la que fue herido Shaoran.  
  
- amo a las plantas y animales, amo la vida... - seguía diciendo, mientras su vista sólo le permitía ver una sombra acercándose a ella.  
  
- amo a la esperanza y amo a Shaoran Li - dijo finalmente.  
  
- Vaya, que gran novedad. Por ese idiota hiciste sufrir a mi hermano, no te preocupes estará contigo muy pronto lo verás en el infierno - apuntó al corazón de Sakura. Ella no pudo más y cayo desmayada, en aquel crítico instante. Sin piedad alguna Samui sonrió apuntó a su corazón y lo lanzó.  
  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una sombra la desvi  
  
- ¡Ya basta! no dejaré que la lastimes - era el guardián del sol en su forma original.  
  
- El peluche quiere pelear - dijo sin tomarle importancia.  
  
Dejo su báculo a un lado parado sobre la nada. Invocó hechizos con ambas manos y se las lanzó al guardián. Un sin fin de poderes eran lanzados.  
  
- ¡DETENTE! - se escucho una voz.  
  
- No ahora no, en segundos terminaré con esto.  
  
- No haz escuchado ¡detente! o acabaré contigo.  
  
Samui seguía sin piedad hiriendo al guardián.  
  
- ¡AHORA! - la voz del jefe de Samui se escucho en el lugar y una especie de hoyo negro apareció a sus pies devorándolo.  
  
Segundos después Kero caía inconsciente muy mal herido. Sakura y tardó unos segundos más en recuperar la conciencia. Notó que Samui ya no estaba y Kero tirado frente a ella, temió lo peor. Trato de levantarse, pero la prisión de sus pies se lo impidió, con un gran esfuerzo se concentró en un hechizo de rompimiento que le permitió romper el aro que la aprisionaba. Se acerco al inconsciente Kero y sintió el latido de su corazón, lo que la lleno de alegría.  
  
Shaoran corría, había sentido todo y parecía que aunque corría no avanzaba nada, estaba casi desesperado queriendo llegar al lugar. El aura de Sakura había disminuido de mucho. Brincando por la copa de los árboles pudo sentir que estaba cerca y comenzó a llamarla.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - escucho a lo lejos la chica de ojos verdes.  
  
- Shaoran - se levantó como pudo y se quedo quieta tratando de aumentar un poco su aura para que la encontrara.  
  
Shaoran lo sintió y se apresuró a encontrarla. Entre los árboles la vio parada y se acerco lentamente. Ella estaba parada inmóvil y observándolo, no parecía haber sido atacada, su ropa parecía intacta, sólo su mirada delataba que se encontraba realmente mal.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Li preocupado.  
  
Sakura asintió levemente, mientras lo seguía observando, todo su cuerpo lo sentía cansado y la figura de Shaoran comenzaba a verse algo borrosa. El chico sin saberlo se acercaba caminando despacio.  
  
Shaoran comenzó a buscar la otra energía - ¿Estas segura que estas bien? - sin creerle del todo.  
  
- Kero, debemos ayudarlo - dijo volteando a todos lados buscando su bolsa.  
  
Shaoran la veía extrañado. Kero se encontraba casi enfrente de ella sobre su bolso y Sakura no parecía verlo. Shaoran no sabía que pensar, ¿acaso no lo veía? ¿Qué le pasaba? comenzó a alarmarse cuando Sakura quiso dar un paso, pero se tuvo que sostener de nuevo del árbol para no caer.  
  
Ahora Shaoran estaba demasiado preocupado, se acerco lo más rápido que pudo y la tomo por los hombros viéndola de frente.  
  
- ¡Sakura!  
  
La chica tenía la mirada abajo sin verlo.  
  
- Sakura, mírame por favor - en tono de suplica le habló.  
  
Ella levantó su mirada, sus ojos estaban dilatados casi sin brillo alguno. Sintiéndose tan cerca de él sintió su calidez y su protección, pero la debilidad era demasiada para mantener la estupenda actuación que había hecho y término recargada en el pecho de Shaoran.  
  
Él se sorprendió cuando de pronto su aura bajo de un golpe, la abrazó sintiendo que ella casi se desmaya sobre él, pero al pasar su mano por su espalda sintió mojado y muy sorprendido vio que se trataba de sangre. Ella estaba sangrando de una herida muy profunda, tenía una hemorragia muy grave.  
  
Shaoran estaba tan alarmado que sin pensarlo la levantó en brazos, tratando de no lastimar la herida en la espalda. Y se dio la vuelta para regresar. Él no tenía mucha experiencia en curación pero Hannia sí y ella la ayudarían.  
  
- Kero, Kero también esta herido - dijo Sakura aún estaba conciente.  
  
Shaoran hizo un pequeño hechizo de levitación poniendo al guardián a flotar a su lado.  
  
Shaoran comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, sentía como la cálida sangre de Sakura seguía saliendo. Estaba entrando en pánico, no permitiría que le pase nada, el camino se le hacía eterno con la chica en sus brazos que parecía que a cada momento su cuerpo era más frágil y perdía fuerza.  
  
Mientras ella a pesar de todo sentía a Shaoran, su corazón latiendo muy rápido y corriendo, pero siempre cuidándola de algún obstáculo. Tal vez estaba frente a la muerte, tal vez esa era su última batalla, tal vez ya no vería a las personas que tanto amaba, pero sentirse tan cerca. Si su destino era morir preferiría hacerlo en sus brazos, escuchando su corazón latir.  
  
- Debo llegar, no debe morir, no debe morir - se repetía Shaoran.  
  
Repentinamente Sakura sólo lo miraba a él. Shaoran la miraba a cada instante, pero noto que sus ojos ya no se movían y dejo de parpadear. Pensando lo peor casi entra en pánico.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - dijo deteniéndose en seco.  
  
Ella continuaba igual.  
  
- ¡Reacciona por favor! - la colocó despacio en el suelo.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - no, no podía ser, ella no estaba muerta, eso no podía ser.  
  
Rápidamente colocó su mano en la herida, sus hechizos de curación no eran tan buenos como los de Hannia, pero no había tiempo para llevarla donde estaba ella.  
  
Toda su energía se concentro lo más rápido que pudo, comenzó a hacerlos su mano brillaba una y otra vez. Pero era tanto su miedo, tanta su frustración y desesperación que no lograba terminarlos. Sólo lo intentaba una y otra vez desesperado, sin que ninguno funcionara. El aura de Sakura revelaba que le estaba muy grave.  
  
Shaoran se sintió tan inútil que sólo la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
- No nos dejes Sakura.  
  
Sus ojos color ámbar, comenzaron a brillar más de lo normal.  
  
- Sakura por favor, reacciona - suplicaba.  
  
No se dio cuenta cuando salinas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, mientras la aprisionaba a sí.  
  
- Sakura por favor no me dejes.  
  
La separo de él viendo si había reaccionado, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo inmóvil.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §


	24. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Segundos después Kero caía inconsciente muy mal herido. Sakura y tardó unos segundos más en recuperar la conciencia. Notó que Samui ya no estaba y Kero tirado frente a ella, temiendo lo peor trato de levantarse, pero la prisión de sus pies se lo impidió. Con un gran esfuerzo se concentró en un hechizo de rompimiento que le permitió romper el aro que la aprisionaba. Se acerco al inconsciente Kero y sintió el latido de su corazón, lo que la lleno de alegría.  
  
Shaoran corría, había sentido todo y parecía que aunque corría no avanzaba nada, estaba casi desesperado queriendo llegar al lugar. El aura de Sakura había disminuido mucho. Brincando por la copa de los árboles pudo sentir que estaba cerca y comenzó a llamarla.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - escucho a lo lejos la chica de ojos verdes.  
  
- Shaoran - se levantó como pudo y se quedo quieta tratando de aumentar un poco su aura para que la encontrara.  
  
Shaoran lo sintió y se apresuró a encontrarla. Entre los árboles la vio parada y se acerco lentamente. Ella estaba parada inmóvil y observándolo, no parecía haber sido atacada, su ropa parecía intacta, sólo su mirada delataba que se encontraba realmente mal.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Li preocupado.  
  
Sakura asintió levemente, mientras lo seguía observando, todo su cuerpo lo sentía cansado y la figura de Shaoran comenzaba a verse algo borrosa. El chico sin saberlo se acercaba caminando despacio.  
  
Shaoran comenzó a buscar la otra energía - ¿Estas segura que estas bien? - sin creerle del todo.  
  
- Kero, debemos ayudarlo - dijo volteando a todos lados buscando su bolsa.  
  
Shaoran la veía extrañado. Kero se encontraba casi enfrente de ella sobre su bolso y Sakura no parecía verlo. Shaoran no sabía que pensar, ¿acaso no lo veía? ¿Qué le pasaba? comenzó a alarmarse cuando Sakura quiso dar un paso, pero se tuvo que sostener de nuevo del árbol para no caer.  
  
Ahora Shaoran estaba demasiado preocupado, se acerco lo más rápido que pudo y la tomo por los hombros viéndola de frente.  
  
- ¡Sakura!  
  
La chica tenía la mirada abajo sin verlo.  
  
- Sakura, mírame por favor – dijo en tono suplicante.  
  
Ella levantó su mirada, sus ojos estaban dilatados casi sin brillo alguno. Sintiéndose tan cerca de él sintió su calidez y su protección, pero la debilidad era demasiada para mantener la estupenda actuación que había hecho y término recargada en el pecho de Shaoran.  
  
Él se sorprendió cuando de pronto su aura bajo de un golpe, la abrazó sintiendo que ella casi se desmaya sobre él, pero al pasar su mano por su espalda sintió algo húmedo y calido, muy sorprendido vio que se trataba de sangre. Ella estaba sangrando de una herida muy profunda, tenía una hemorragia muy grave.  
  
Shaoran estaba tan alarmado que sin pensarlo la levantó en brazos, tratando de no lastimar la herida en la espalda. Y se dio la vuelta para regresar. Él no tenía mucha experiencia en curación pero Hannia sí y ella la ayudarían.  
  
- Kero, Kero también esta herido - dijo Sakura aún estaba conciente.  
  
Shaoran hizo un pequeño hechizo de levitación poniendo al guardián a flotar a su lado.  
  
Luego comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, sentía como la cálida sangre de Sakura seguía saliendo. Tenía temor, no permitiría que le pase nada, el camino se le hacía eterno con la chica en sus brazos que parecía que a cada momento su cuerpo era más frágil y perdía fuerza.  
  
Mientras ella a pesar de todo sentía a Shaoran, su corazón latiendo muy rápido y corriendo, pero siempre cuidándola.  
  
Tal vez estaba frente a la muerte, tal vez esa era su última batalla, tal vez ya no vería a las personas que tanto amaba, pero sentirse tan cerca. Si su destino era morir, preferiría hacerlo en sus brazos, escuchando su corazón latir.  
  
- Debo llegar, no debe morir, no debe morir - se repetía entre pensamientos Shaoran.  
  
Repentinamente Sakura cerro los ojos.  
  
Shaoran la miraba a cada instante, pero noto que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Pensando lo peor y con un temor mayor.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - dijo deteniéndose en seco.  
  
Ella continuaba igual.  
  
- ¡Reacciona por favor! - la colocó despacio en el suelo.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - no, no podía ser, ella no estaba muerta, eso no podía ser.  
  
Rápidamente colocó su mano en la herida, sus hechizos de curación no eran tan buenos como los de Hannia, pero no había tiempo para llevarla donde estaba ella.  
  
Toda su energía se concentro lo más rápido que pudo, comenzó a hacerlos su mano brillaba una y otra vez. Pero era tanto su miedo, tanta su frustración y desesperación que no lograba terminarlos. Sólo lo intentaba una y otra vez desesperado, sin que ninguno funcionara.  
  
Shaoran se sintió tan inútil, que sólo la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
- No nos dejes Sakura.  
  
Sus ojos color ámbar, comenzaron a brillar.  
  
- Sakura por favor, reacciona - suplicaba.  
  
No se dio cuenta cuando salinas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, mientras la aprisionaba a sí.  
  
- Sakura por favor no me dejes.  
  
La separo de él viendo si había reaccionado, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo inmóvil.  
  
La tomo por la cara. Incluso su piel estaba comenzando a sentirse fría. Con la mano temblorosa retiró algunos cabellos de su cara.  
  
- Sakura, por favor... abre tus ojos - decía con voz dulce.  
  
- Quiero ver esos ojos verdes... - no lo pudo evitar, y de nuevo su vista se nublo y sintió como unas calidas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos en la mejilla de Sakura.  
  
- Sakura... - un nudo en su garganta y el de dolor en el corazón no le permitieron seguir hablando. Lo único que hacía es abrazar más fuerte a Sakura.  
  
Quería con todo su ser que su energía, su poder, su vida... fueran transmitidos hacia ella. Deseaba con desesperación que aquello que vivía fuera un sueño, un horrible sueño del cual deseaba despertar lo más rápido posible.  
  
Hundió su cara en el cuello de Sakura.  
  
- Por favor... - le susurraba.  
  
- ...no me dejes - las palabras no venían de su cerebro, eran directamente de su corazón. Probablemente ni él mismo sabía de donde surgían.  
  
De nuevo la miro, ahora estaba más pálida. Sus labios tenían menos color.  
  
A cada segundo sentía como si le arrancaran un pedazo de sí. Como si le quitarán el más preciado tesoro guardado en su corazón, como si una parte de él muriera a cada momento.  
  
_Abre tus ojos y mírame, sonríeme. No me dejes por favor.  
_  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
En Hikaru.  
  
El viento se había vuelto frío, unas extrañas nubes grises surcaban el cielo azul.  
  
El ambiente era tenso, todos y cada uno de sus habitantes tenían un sentimiento desconocido para ellos, sentían tristeza, sentían nostalgia. Todos habían detenido sus labores, estaban parados solo viendo al cielo, con la mirada perdida.  
  
Nadeshico Kinomoto estaba siendo abrazada por su amado esposo. Un temor recorría sus cuerpos, simplemente no lo podían evitar, lo sentían, lo sentían demasiado bien. El palacio incluso se veía diferente no era blanco sino gris.  
  
- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien - repetía incesantemente Nadeshico en susurros con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Fujitaka sólo la abrazaba más.  
  
Alei se encontraba en lo alto de una colina, con la mirada perdida en la nada.  
  
- Señorita Sakura...  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- ¡Sakura! - gritaba Fuu, su aura era muy débil y la que estaba a su lado también bajaba de intensidad no los podía localizar.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - aún sumergido en su dolor logró escuchar un grito cercano.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - la voz le parecía conocida.  
  
Después de otro grito lo reconoció era Fuu, sólo incremento su poder para indicarle su ubicación.  
  
Fuu lo encontró aún sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sakura.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - dijo al ver el estado de la chica.  
  
Prácticamente tuvo que arrancar a Sakura de los brazos de Shaoran y se concentró para hacer los hechizos de curación.  
  
Estos sí surtían efecto poco a poco en el cuerpo de la chica. Pues a pesar de ser un arma muy especial, Fuu tenía toda la capacidad para contrarrestarlo y lo logro, después de minutos de desesperación, por fin lo logro, logro cerrar por completo la herida. Quedo muy cansado, pero con una sonrisa.  
  
Luego miró a Shaoran que había estado sólo viendo los hechizos. Sus ojos aún demostraban su desesperación y tristeza, algunas lágrimas todavía estaban en su rostro.  
  
- Ella sobrevivirá - dijo con una sonrisa Fuu.  
  
Hasta entonces pareció reaccionar Shaoran asintió, se sintió aliviado por un momento.  
  
- Gracias - dijo al guardián de Hikaru.  
  
Fuu sólo asintió con una leve sonrisa - Pero necesita sangre, pude curar la herida pero perdió demasiada sangre debemos llevarla a un hospital - dijo más calmado.  
  
Segundos después Sakura abrió con algunas dificultades los ojos.  
  
- ¿Fuu? - dijo muy despacio al sentir el aura de su amigo y en unos brazos diferentes.  
  
Él sonrió y asintió muy alegre. Luego Sakura recordó a Shaoran y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada.  
  
- ¿Shaoran?  
  
- Aquí estoy - dijo acercándose a ella.  
  
- ¿Y Kero?, Kero...  
  
- No te preocupes, en un momento me encargo de él - Fuu le sonrió en forma tranquilizadora.  
  
Fuu hizo una señal a Shaoran para que él sostuviera a Sakura mientras él curaba al pequeño Kero.  
  
Con mucho cuidado Shaoran tomo a Sakura quien parecía estar muy débil.  
  
Cuando Sakura sintió de nuevo tan cerca a Li, de nuevo esa sensación la invadió. Pero sus fuerzas tenían un limite, aunque su cuerpo estaba sano su energía había sido consumida casi totalmente.  
  
Shaoran con sus ojos ámbar la observaba realmente preocupado, volteando a ver si Fuu había terminado de curar al guardián del sol. Pero Fuu estaba muy concentrado en el hechizo.  
  
- Shaoran - lo llamo Sakura.  
  
- Estarás bien Sakura, lo sé - dijo esforzándose por sonreírle, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil.  
  
Sakura sonrió sin representarle esfuerzo alguno.  
  
- No es un sueño, Shaoran.  
  
El jefe del Clan Li la observó con duda por sus palabras.  
  
- No lo es, es sólo la manifestación de mis sentimientos... - con mucho esfuerzo levanto la mano para tocar la cara del chico de cabello marrón acariciándolo un poco, retirándole las lágrimas que aún estaban calidas en sus mejillas - pero aún no sé los tuyos... - su cuerpo no resistió más el esfuerzo era demasiado y quedo desmayada en los brazos de Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? - de nuevo sintió un enorme miedo dentro de sí.  
  
- Ella esta bien - escucho decir a Fuu, que traía en brazos a Kero, que parecía estar mejor.  
  
- Vamos debemos llevarla a un hospital es probable que necesite sangre y no hay hechizos para eso.  
  
Antes de que Fuu terminara de explicar, Shaoran la había cargado con sumo cuidado y la llevaba de regreso a su auto. Fuu tomo las cosas de Sakura y Kero y se fue tras el chico.  
  
- No te des por vencida Sakura - decía Fuu mientras el pequeño Kero iba aún inconsciente en sus manos.  
  
En la carretera se encontraba Hannia afuera del auto sintiendo las auras moverse con rapidez en esa dirección. También sintiendo el aura de Sakura muy débil, pero más estable.  
  
Pronto llegó Fiang en un auto. Bajando lo más rápido que pudo vio a Hannia viendo en dirección al bosque.  
  
- ¿Qué paso? - dijo sintiendo el estado de las aura que se acercaban.  
  
- Parece que la señorita Sakura fue atacada - dijo con voz preocupada.  
  
- Parece que así fue, su aura es muy baja - con mucho esfuerzo logro sentirla.  
  
- Shaoran fue a ayudarla, parece que la batalla ya término.  
  
Fiang comenzó a dirigirse al bosque.  
  
- ¡Espera! - lo llamo Hannia.  
  
- Se dirigen hacia acá, es mejor esperarlos.  
  
No muy convencido Fiang regreso.  
  
Hannia aún permanecía pensativa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Fiang.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Hannia?  
  
- Nada - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.  
  
Fiang se acerco a ella.  
  
- Te conozco desde hace ya mucho tiempo Hannia, sabes que no me puedes engañar.  
  
Hannia sonrió un poco.  
  
- Creo que me conoces mejor de lo que me conozco a mi misma.  
  
- Es lo más seguro - dijo Fiang.  
  
- No sé que me pasa, en realidad...  
  
- Es el señor Li ¿no es cierto?  
  
- Sí, él y... bueno yo...  
  
- ¿La boda?  
  
Hannia asintió.  
  
- No sé para que me preguntas si lo sabes perfectamente.  
  
Fiang sonrió.  
  
- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que cuando todo esto pase tu y el señor Shaoran podrán casarse - trataba de darle ánimos a su amiga.  
  
- No lo sé Fiang, no lo sé.  
  
La mirada triste de Hannia tenía a Fiang muy preocupado, más que toda la situación. Hannia tenía mucho miedo de perder a Shaoran. Pocas veces la había visto preocupada por él. Deseaba mucho que su amiga no sufriera, pero no podía hacer nada, así como otras tantas veces sólo le dio un abrazo de consuelo para que se sintiera mejor.  
  
- Todo estará bien - dijo tratando de sonar convincente.  
  
- Gracias Fiang - ¿cuántas veces la había ayudado?, no lo recordaba pero el amigo que más quería, claro después de Shaoran.  
  
Su charla y abrazo fue interrumpido por la llegada de un furioso Touya traído por Yue. Touya prácticamente se arroja sobre los asombrados chicos. Que se vieron abruptamente separados.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde? Díganmelo - un "poco" alterado les gritaba a los chicos.  
  
- Vienen en camino - dijo con la seriedad de siempre Yue, mirando en dirección al bosque y luego desplegando sus alas para dirigirse al lugar.  
  
- ¡Demonios! - maldecía Touya, no tenía otra opción que esperar, su desesperación no le permitía sentir la dirección exacta de las auras. Daba vueltas de un lugar a otro.  
  
En tanto que Fiang y Hannia lo veían ir y venir, maldiciendo una y otra vez.  
  
Fiang recordó que alguna vez Shaoran había mencionado al odioso hermano de la maestra de las cartas Sakura, que era un exagerado, sobre protector y muchas cosas más. No lo recordaban pues Shaoran no hablaba mucho de Sakura y menos de su hermano, pero habían pensado que eran exageraciones, ahora confirmaban que no.  
  
El aura de Sakura era débil pero estable, eso los mantenía tranquilos y no era para que su hermano estuviera así.  
  
Eriol fue el siguiente en llegar, bajando de un auto último modelo.  
  
- ¿Y Sakura?  
  
No había terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando vio a Shaoran llegar corriendo con Sakura en los brazos inconsciente. Ni siquiera vio a nadie y con cuidado la metió al auto para llevársela al hospital.  
  
- Sakura... - todos estaban asombrados del nivel de magia de la chica.  
  
- No hay tiempo - dijo Shaoran y sin ver a nadie se subió al auto y se fue.  
  
Todos quedaron impresionados de eso. Un segundo después llegaron al lugar Fuu con Kero en brazos y Yue.  
  
- Maldito mocoso - maldijo Touya, mientras todos se prepararon para seguir a Shaoran.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- Vamos, Hotaru, quiero jugar - dijo la pequeñita de graciosas colitas.  
  
El pequeño de 5 años le sonrió.  
  
La pequeña lo miró.  
  
- ¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
- Sí ahora todo esta bien.  
  
- Entonces, vamos a jugar.  
  
El pequeño asintió. La niña recupero su alegría y se fue con los demás niños cantando.  
  
- Sabía que no se daría por vencida - dijo al aire, y luego regreso con los demás niños.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- ¿Qué diablos crees que hacías? - dijo la voz enojado a Samui.  
  
- Sólo cobrar venganza - dijo sin miedo el hermano de Zeshin.  
  
- Aún no, este no es el momento - luego apareció frente a el.  
  
A Samui ya no le causaba miedo, ahora era tanta su sed de venganza que no temía por él.  
  
- Verás que será más placentero verla morir después de que vea morir a toda su preciada humanidad y mejor aún - sonrió - que ella vea como sus seres queridos mueren uno a uno.  
  
- Sólo quiero verla muerta.  
  
- Lo harás, la verás muerta y yo te daré el placer de hacerlo con tus manos. Pero esto no tendría diversión si muere ella primero. Debe sufrir lo que sufriste al perder a tu hermano. Pero ella los verá morir uno a uno, sus padres, su hermano, sus amigos a las personas que ama. Entonces, y sólo entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras. No lo vez Samui hemos conseguido cambiado el destino y pudimos inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor.  
  
- Sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo, sólo un poco más - rió el ser.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
De nuevo un hospital, tan frío, oscuro y solitario. El blanco como color predominante y el olor intenso a medicina inundaba el ambiente. Las luces eran tenues y casi nadie caminaba por los fríos pasillos.  
  
La sala de espera no era la excepción, decorada de manera moderna pero solitaria. Era uno de los mejores hospitales que existían en Tokio.  
  
En esa la sala aguardaban todos.  
  
Fuu estaba sentado tratando de recordar algún hechizo que en esos momentos pudiera ayudar a Sakura, pero no recordaba nada que en esos momentos pudiera ayudar, no había hechizos que renovaran o crearan sangre. Movió la cabeza sacudiéndola, no era posible, debía haber algo, se tomo la cabeza y se revolvió sus cabellos marrones con algo de desesperación. Una fina y tímida mano lo toco por el hombro. Tomoyo lo observaba de manera casi consoladora, Fuu dio un leve suspiro y trato de sonreírle.  
  
Tomoyo le sonrió. Sabía que su amiga y prima estaría bien, de alguna manera ella saldría adelante como tantas veces lo había hecho.  
  
En sus piernas se encontraba el pequeño Kero aún adolorido por la batalla. Pero se había negado rotundamente a quedarse. Él estaría con su ama siempre. Yukito estaba a su lado observando a la nada, se sentía tan inútil, pero también sabía que su ama estaría bien, de alguna manera lo estaría.  
  
Frente a ellos se paseaba un furioso Touya maldiciendo internamente. A cada momento se pasaba la mano por sus negros cabellos. Se sentía muy mal, cómo fue posible que le hayan hecho eso a su hermana y él no hizo nada.  
  
Momentos después llego Ieran acompañada de Fiang, Hannia y Mei. Todos se levantaron a recibirla.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta? - dijo con preocupación.  
  
- No lo sabemos, el joven Li se esta haciendo cargo de los trámites del hospital y aún no regresa - explicó Tomoyo.  
  
Ieran trató de sentir el aura de Sakura. Le sorprendió mucho conocer que realmente estaba tan baja, su aura era apenas perceptible, luego vio a Hannia que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sus miradas se encontraron y la preocupación se hizo evidente.  
  
Pronto aquellos que tenían magia sintieron el aura de Shaoran acercándose. Esperaron su entrada, éste entro momentos después a la sala. Por un segundo todo quedo en silencio, su semblante era de preocupación y tristeza.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta? - por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Touya no le hablaba gritando o insultándolo. Esta vez su voz era normal pero con evidente preocupación, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Sabía que el mocoso tenía influencias aunque no estuviera en su país y eso ahora les servía de mucho para ayudar a su hermana.  
  
Después de la sorpresa Shaoran pareció reaccionar, pero permanecía con la mirada baja.  
  
Todos se juntaron a su alrededor del chico.  
  
- Ella... - se le escapo un leve suspiro - necesita sangre. Perdió mucha con la hemorragia, ahora le están practicando un análisis de sangre y poder hacerle un transfusión - eso sólo confirmo el diagnostico de Fuu.  
  
Todos se vieron entre sí.  
  
Shaoran dio la vuelta.  
  
- Aún debo arreglar algunos asuntos.  
  
Sin decir más, salio de la sala con rumbo a las oficinas del hospital.  
  
Todos regresaron a sentarse.  
  
15 minutos después regreso Shaoran al lado de un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, de rostro serio y con una bata blanca.  
  
- Él es el doctor Dirjao, es quien atiende a Sakura - Shaoran permanecía con la mirada baja y llena de preocupación.  
  
Todos lo saludaron con una reverencia misma que fue contestada.  
  
- Temo... - comenzó a hablar el doctor, mientras todos sentían ansias de saber su estado - que no tenemos en el hospital el tipo de sangre de la señorita.  
  
- Su tipo de sangre no es muy rara, pero si es difícil conseguirla.  
  
- Yo... - dijo decidido - debo tener el mismo tipo, soy su hermano - Touya dio un paso al frente.  
  
- Yo quiero hacer la prueba para ver si la mía sirve - dijo rápidamente Tomoyo.  
  
- Y yo - casi todos se apresuraron a ofrecerse.  
  
- No hay tiempo que perder - dijo serio el doctor.  
  
- Por favor lo que lo deseen pueden acompáñame.  
  
Todos sin excepción alguna, se levantaron y fueron tras el doctor perdiéndose en los largos pasillos del hospital. Con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos pudiera ayudarle.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Horas después.  
  
La habitación era grande, después de todo era uno de los mejores hospitales. Pero Shaoran se había encargado de que donde estuviera fuera una de las mejores habitaciones y con el mejor servicio. Su habitación tenía una pequeña sala adornada con colores y muebles muy sobrios y un pequeño balcón. La habitación era grande blanca y ubicada en uno de los pisos superiores lo que permitía que la luz del día se colara y la iluminara un poco. Ya era de tarde como las 5 o 6 de la tarde, los rayos del sol ya habían tomado un tono rojizo y las nubes también.  
  
En la habitación sonaba un leve "bip" casi cada segundo. Un aparato registraba cada latido del corazón de Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Ella se encontraba acostada, parecía tan solo dormir placidamente. Su rostro estaba pálido pero eso no le quitaba su belleza. Sus castaños y ondulados cabellos se esparcían graciosamente por su almohada, sus ojos cerrados y adornados por sus espesas pestañas, su boca era pequeña, pero eran bastante tentadores, aunque tenían poco color.  
  
- ¿Qué estoy pensando? - se recriminó el chico.  
  
Estaba mucho más tranquilo. Ella estaba mejor y su aura lo demostraba, no estaba a su nivel habitual, pero era más estable. Su vida ya no estaba en peligro, ahora quedaba esperar a que despertara y se recuperara.  
  
Shaoran se encontraba en una cama al lado de la de Sakura, acostado.  
  
Miro su brazo estaba con una sonda que le extraía sangre y otro aparato que la llevaba al pequeño brazo de Sakura.  
  
Eriol y él habían sido los únicos con el mismo tipo de sangre que Sakura.  
  
Algunos minutos antes vio salir a Eriol de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro y aún apretando un algodón en su brazo. Al parecer Sakura estaba respondiendo bien a la primera transfusión. El doctor se mostró optimista, asegurando que si seguía respondiendo así, la sangre de Shaoran iba a hacer que ella se recuperara por completo.  
  
Shaoran sonrió un poco. Después de todo si la podía ayudar.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- ¡Demonios! - rugía Touya.  
  
- Cálmate Touya, ella estará bien, escuchaste al doctor - Yukito había recuperado las esperanzas al escuchar al doctor.  
  
- Ella estará bien - hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa - pero...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- No lo ves Yuki, ese condenado mocoso tiene el mismo tipo de sangre. ¿Por qué él y no yo?, soy su hermano.  
  
- Pero Touya eso no es su culpa, ni tuya, además es una bendición. Con él y el joven Eriol, Sakura pronto estará bien - dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- El otro mocoso - masculló Touya dirigiendo su vista hacia Eriol que se encontraba conversando con Tomoyo.  
  
- ¿Entonces esta fuera de peligro? - repetía Tomoyo.  
  
- Señorita Daidouji... - empezó a decir Eriol.  
  
- Tomoyo, To-mo-yo - aclaró ella.  
  
- Bien To-mo-yo, por vigésima vez, si ella esta fuera de peligro, acaso no escucho al doctor, sólo debemos esperar a que despierte - dijo son su sonrisa Eriol.  
  
- Lo sé, pero él no es hechicero y quiero que un hechicero me lo asegure.  
  
- Yo soy hechicero, se lo he dicho muchas veces y no me cree.  
  
- Fueron 17.  
  
- ¿Acaso no confía en mi? - Eriol tenía una sonrisa. Después de todo, todos estaban mucho más animados desde que se anuncio que Sakura se recuperaría completamente.  
  
Tomoyo hizo una cara graciosa.  
  
- Supongo que es un "no".  
  
Tomoyo desvió la mirada hacia los pasillos evitando ver la sonrisa burlona de Eriol.  
  
- El joven Li aún no regresa.  
  
- ¿Acaso piensa preguntarle a él? Ya veo que no me cree - dijo imitando una cara de decepción.  
  
- Esta bien, le creo... - dijo finalmente aunque ese chico era muy burlón cuando era pequeño no lo creía capaz de mentir. Bueno en realidad sí. Pero no lo haría siendo Sakura la afectada. Iba a continuar hablando cuando.  
  
- Quiero comer - escucho una vocecita.  
  
Miro dentro de su bolso que se encontraba en sus piernas. Kero se encontraba sentadito y viéndola.  
  
- Tomoyo, tengo hambre - desde la noticia, Kero que había permanecido con la misma actitud de Yue ahora ya parecía Kero. Ahora era más evidente ya que pedía comida. Definitivamente eso era buena señal.  
  
Kero vio como Tomoyo sonreía.  
  
- Claro, vamos a la cafetería - sólo recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.  
  
- Joven Hiragizawa, le gustaría tomar algo de comer, después de todo necesita reponer sangre.  
  
Eriol levantó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Porqué yo la debo llamar por su nombre y usted a mi no?  
  
- ¿Porqué me sigue llamando de usted?  
  
- Porque usted también lo hace.  
  
- Porque insiste  
  
- Me haces sentir viejo.  
  
- No, es sólo por respeto.  
  
- ¿Acaso no quiere ser respetada?  
  
- ¿Perdón?  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien. Vamos To-mo-yo debemos comer algo - dijo ofreciéndole el brazo de manera galante.  
  
- Un placer E-ri-ol - dijo siguiendo el juego.  
  
Iban rumbo a la salida cuando se encontraron a Fuu que estaba sentado esperando que Shaoran saliera.  
  
- Fuu - dijo agachándose un poco Tomoyo - vamos a comer algo, a Sakura no le gustara verte débil por no comer.  
  
- No se preocupe señorita, estoy bien.  
  
- Como desees, no te preocupes ella estará bien - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
Fuu sólo asintió.  
  
Siguieron caminado a la salida.  
  
- Y si no es así, "alguien" me las pagara - dijo casi susurrando Tomoyo. Mientras Eriol seguía sonriendo.  
  
- Touya, ¿no te gustaría comer algo? - dijo muy bajito Yukito cuando vio salir a Tomoyo y Eriol.  
  
El joven Kinomoto contesto con una horrible mirada.  
  
- Sé que no es momento, pero no crees que a Sakura no le agradaría que estuviéramos sin comer - casi temía que si amigo le gritara.  
  
Touya parecía que iba a contestar pero un sonido lo hizo hacer reír.  
  
- ¡Oye! - dijo fingiendo estar enojado - ¿Cómo no quieres que mi estomago proteste no he comido nada desde la mañana?  
  
Touya lo miró y cambio un poco su expresión.  
  
- Esta bien, vamos.  
  
- Después de todo Sakura esta en buenas manos - pensó Yukito.  
  
Ese ambiente de tensión y preocupación había cambiado ya. Todos estaban más relajados y contentos, Sakura estaría bien.  
  
Ieran y Mei se marcharon antes, a sabiendas de que no podían ayudar en mucho decidieron ayudar de otra manera.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Minutos después entraba a la habitación de Sakura una enfermera retirándole todo el equipo con cuidado. Claro que no dejo de ver al elegante y bien parecido chico que se encontraba en ese lugar.  
  
Y luego de un leve suspiro.  
  
- No se preocupe, ella estará bien en unos días.  
  
Pensando cuan afortunada era esa chica al tener ese novio que la quería tanto. Luego se retiró.  
  
Shaoran no pareció escucharla, sólo deseaba que su sangre la ayudara a reponerse totalmente. Por un momento el chico recordó que la vio así por primera vez cuando estuvieron en su departamento después del enfrentamiento con Zeshin. En esos momentos Fuu no quiso decir nada de todo lo que Sakura ocultaba y ahora no lo culpaba, todo aquello era muy desesperante.  
  
- Sakura... - se acercó a retirarle algunos cabellos que habían sobre su rostro.  
  
- Pero ¿por qué no pudo hacer los hechizos de curación? Él los sabía y manejaba con gran habilidad, no tanta como Hannia, pero sabía que los podía realizar. ¿Por qué en aquel momento tan importante falló? ¿Qué le paso? De algo estaba seguro, tenía miedo, mucho miedo ¿De qué? de perderla? estaba aterrado de pensar siquiera que ella moriría.  
  
Tal vez por eso su mente no funcionaba bien y todos lo hechizos fallaban, esas sensaciones eran demasiado intensas y horrendas, no quería siquiera recordarlas. Jamás en toda su vida las había experimentado durante toda su vida. ¿Por qué las sintió ahora? ¿Por qué Sakura provocó todo eso en él? ¿Qué era lo que sentía al pensar que la perdía? ¿Acaso sentía algo más por la chica de ojos verdes?  
  
Siempre supo que estuvo enamorado de la pequeña Sakura, aquella que a sus tiernos 10 años robo por completo su corazón. Pero... la llegada de Hannia lo hizo pensar que aquello que sentía por Sakura era pasado y AHORA QUERÍA A HANNIA o por lo menos era lo que oensaba.  
  
Trato de sacar todo de su cabeza, era demasiado confuso. Luego puso su mano en la frente de ella, estaba bien, no había fiebre. Al parecer el doctor tenía razón con la sangre de la transfusión ella se recuperaría completamente sólo que tardaría. Y la batalla final se acercaba. Y ella debía cumplir un destino, pero su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de aguantar otra pelea, no ahora.  
  
Acaricio un poco su mejilla.  
  
- ¿Qué no daría por cambiarme a tu lugar? Quisiera que vivieras y no cumplieras tu destino.  
  
- Destino... - empezaba a odiar esa palabra.  
  
Sea como sea, debía encontrar la manera de cambiarlo.  
  
No quería imaginar que le sucedería si ella muriera. Hace algunas horas había provocado que llorara, cuando hacía ya muchos años que jamás se le escapo una lágrima, ahora por Sakura había llorado.  
  
- No lo permitiré – pensó decidido - No lo permitiré - susurro y luego cerro la puerta.  
  
Sakura dio un suspiro muy profundo y siguió durmiendo.  
  
Shaoran se fue a sentar afuera, en la pequeña sala, donde se encontraba Hannia.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta? - preguntó Hannia, pues había visto a la enfermera salir.  
  
- Bien, parece que sigue respondiendo bien.  
  
Unos toques en la puerta los distrajeron. El doctor que atendía a Sakura los saludo y entro a ver a la paciente.  
  
Shaoran se sentó en el sillón con la vista hacia la entrada de la habitación. Hannia se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - dijo acercándose a hablarle al oído, parándose detrás de él.  
  
- Sí - dijo de forma seria.  
  
Hannia sólo lo miro, y de forma dulce le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero Shaoran estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió.  
  
Momentos después salió el doctor. Rápidamente se levantó Shaoran.  
  
El doctor sonrió. Eso es buena señal.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta? - Hannia sólo miraba el rostro preocupado de su prometido.  
  
- Ella estará bien, sólo necesita descansar.  
  
Sintió que su corazón descansaba.  
  
- Será mejor que regresen mañana, se acabo la hora de visita. No se preocupen estaremos atentos por cualquier cosa.  
  
Li asintió. Después ambos salieron para dar la noticia a los demás.  
  
Pero Hannia iba con un recurrente pensamiento. Lo que le dijo la enfermera antes de salir realmente la había dejado pensando.  
  
- Que suerte tiene esa chica - dijo la enfermera a Hannia.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Se esta recuperando muy bien, y todos ustedes se preocupan mucho por ella.  
  
Hannia sintió.  
  
- Y su novio se nota que realmente la ama.  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó algo confundida.  
  
- Sí, desde que llegaron casi no se ha separado de ella y se nota muy preocupado, hasta pronto - y la enfermera salió.  
  
Eso dejo a Hannia muy pensativa por algunos momentos.  
  
- Eso debe ser normal, después de todo se conocían desde pequeños - pensaba.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- Muy bien señorita Sakura. Sabía que lo lograría - decía muy contenta Alei regresando al palacio.  
  
En el palacio de Hikaru.  
  
- Todo parece volver a la normalidad - el señor Gakusha entraba con una sonrisa - nuestra Sakura lo logro.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Ella esta bien - dijo con una sonrisa la señora Kinomoto, pero sus ojos estaban rojos, parecía que había llorado. Pero de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro al igual que el del padre de Sakura y Touya.  
  
Aquel sentimiento de miedo y duda que todos los habitantes de Hikaru habían sentido, ahora desaparecía dejando uno nuevo de esperanza. Sakura estaba mejor lo sentían el mismo Hikaru regresaba poco a poco a ser el de antes.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
En algún lugar.  
  
- ¿Hasta cuándo?  
  
Sentía frío mucho frío y miedo. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido miedo, pero ahora lo sentía. Su cuerpo temblaba, un sentimiento eterno de soledad y tristeza. A su alrededor no había nada, nada. Se abrazaba a su propio cuerpo temblando. Ya tenía mucho tiempo en aquel terrible lugar, sólo por unos instantes sintió algo muy fuerte que logro sacarlo de aquella oscuridad un instante, pero ahora parecía ser peor.  
  
- ¡Este es tu castigo! - escucho una voz muy conocida.  
  
- ¿Tú? Eres el causante de todo esto.  
  
- ¡NO! TÚ eres lo causaste, te has condenado a sufrir eternamente, ja ja ja... - su voz se desvaneció en la nada como había llegado.  
  
- No lo permitiré - susurro y se siguió abrazando.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- Sakura... estarás bien - decía Touya mientras apretaba la mano de su hermana.  
  
- Ahora sólo descansa - jamás pensó poder hablar con tanto sentimiento a su hermana. Toda su vida se la había pasado molestándola, llamándola monstruo y mil cosas más. Pero realmente la quería mucho y no pensaba permitir nada que la lastimara, no otra vez. Él estaría ahí para ayudarla.  
  
No quería pensar en el estúpido destino del que todos hablaban. Su hermana estaría bien y eso era todo lo que deseaba saber.  
  
Todos los amigos de Sakura se fueron a regañadientes, pero se fueron. Bueno no todos suponiendo que ella podía ser atacada por estar débil, decidieron dejar a alguien que la cuidará por la noche.  
  
Aunque Shaoran y Eriol fueron de los primeros en ofrecerse, y en el caso de Shaoran casi imponerse, no lo consiguieron. Yukito los convenció de ellos había perdido sangre, y hechiceros o no, les afectaría si no se cuidaban lo suficiente. Así que quien se quedo con Sakura fue Touya con Yukito.  
  
También tuvieron que discutirlo con los encargados del hospital, que se negaban a dejar que alguien se quede, pero con la insistencia de Yukito, la cara de Touya y la influencia de Shaoran Li, terminaron por aceptar.  
  
Yukito se encontraba en la pequeña sala un poco adormilado, pues ya eran las 3 de la mañana, pero estaba muy pendiente de las auras que se movían a su alrededor para poder predecir un posible ataque. Estaba rastreando las auras negativas cuando algo lo sorprendió.  
  
Se levanto y camino al balcón viendo las solitarias calles.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - Touya fue a su lado.  
  
- No lo sé, me pareció sentir... algo.  
  
- Probablemente estas cansado.  
  
- Tal vez... sea eso.  
  
- Duerme un poco - no sugirió, más bien casi ordenó Touya, luego regreso al lado de su hermana.  
  
- Espero que sea eso - pensó Yuki.  
  
Lo que había sentido no tenía mucha lógica. Sintió auras, auras de humanos que eran oscuras demasiado oscuras. Se quedo pensando y siguió tratando de encontrarlas, pero ya no sintió nada más.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Día siguiente.  
  
- Vamos Kero, se hace tarde - gritaba Tomoyo desde la cocina del departamento de Sakura.  
  
- Un momento más Sakurita - se dio vuelta en su pequeña cama aún durmiendo pero se cayó.  
  
- Kero - seguía hablando Tomoyo mientras se acercaba.  
  
El pequeño guardián no tenía pensado levantarse, pero sintió un dulce aroma a galletas y pastel. Entonces si se levanto de un brinco.  
  
- ¡Galletas! - grito y se metió tres de una vez.  
  
- Sabía que te gustarían - dijo feliz Tomoyo.  
  
- ¿Porr qucué me despierrtass tuan tempruano? Aún nop es huora de vuisitoas - dijo masticando las galletas.  
  
- Lo sé pero tenemos que reunirnos con la el joven Li.  
  
Kero por poco se atraganta, y luego de tomar leche para no hacerlo...  
  
- ¿El mocoso? ¿para qué lo veremos? - dijo haciéndose el enojado y cruzando los bracitos.  
  
- Debemos acordar los turnos para cuidar a Sakura, además tengo algo que darles - dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.  
  
Kero mientras, siguió comiendo.  
  
- Sólo voy a ducharme y en un momento nos vamos - dijo Tomoyo entrando al baño.  
  
- Bien - dijo el guardián con la pancita llena.  
  
- Eso estuvo delicioso. Ahora mientras Tomoyo termina...  
  
Sus ojitos brillaron con llamas en ellos.  
  
- Impondré un nuevo record, ¡SI! ese Supy tendrá que reconocer quien es el mejor - dijo.  
  
Se dirigió al televisor y lo encendió.  
  
Tomoyo sólo sonrió al escuchar como el guardián prendió el televisor, Kero estaba mucho mejor.  
  
- En otras noticias.. - un reportero en la televisión - las autoridades de Francia los extraños sucesos que han estado alarmando a la sociedad, terribles asesinatos, robos y fenómenos inexplicables. La población parece cada vez es más hostil.  
  
Kero abandono su idea de jugar y se quedo viendo el noticiero.  
  
- Gracias, este fue el reporte desde Francia.  
  
El conductor del noticiero seguía con las noticias.  
  
- Este fenómeno se ha encontrado en varios puntos del planeta. Sin que los científicos se expliquen la causa. Afortunadamente hasta ahora han sido pocos los países afectados - decía mientras detrás de él aparecían diferentes tomas donde personas se peleaban entre sí o discutían de forma agresiva.  
  
- En otras noticias, el presidente de la nación más importante de América ha mandado un ultimátum a las naciones de la zona central del viejo mundo, demandando el cumplimiento del tratado Fuirer, advirtiendo que si no lo cumplen recurrirá a procedimientos más severos - El fondo era un hombre bien vestido que hablaba en una especie de estrado, leyendo el ultimátum.  
  
Kero observaba interesado, ¿qué les pasaba a todos ellos? Bueno, nunca faltan algunas rencillas y desacuerdos, pero ahora eran mucho más recurrentes que antes.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Kero? - preguntó Tomoyo mientras secaba un poco su cabello.  
  
- Nada, creo que nada.  
  
Tomoyo se quedo unos momentos viendo el televisor y luego continúo arreglándose.  
  
- En otras noticias, se acaba de lanzar un nuevo video juego.  
  
El pequeño Kero cambio su expresión.  
  
- El mejor de todos los tiempos, con combates, aventuras, peligro y los mejores gráficos, movimientos y personajes nunca antes vistos - en la pantalla aparecían algunos niños y jóvenes muy emocionados pegados al juego - es sólo para los expertos en videojuegos.  
  
El guardián solar estaba pegado a la pantalla muy emocionado.  
  
- Debo tenerlo, seré el mejor. Je je je, ahora sí, le demostraré a todos que Kerberos es el mejor jugador que hay en el mundo - tenía sus ojitos centellando y sus bracitos levantados como si hubiera ganado algo.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos Kero? - Tomoyo rió al ver al pequeño Kero.  
  
- ¿Qué? ah, si vamos.  
  
- Tengo que conseguir ese juego, pero ¿cómo? - pensaba mientras se acomodaba en el bolso de Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo apagó la televisión tomo su bolso y otra bolsa más grande y más pesada y salió.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Todos llegaron puntuales a la cita menos Fuu y Fiang que eran los que reemplazaron a Touya y Yukito en el hospital.  
  
Touya como siempre con ceño fruncido. Shaoran tenía una expresión de preocupación y de que algo realmente lo molestaba, claro que sólo era percibido por aquellos que lo conocían bien. Hannia lo miraba a él, Ieran también, Tomoyo viendo la cara sonriente de Eriol y él con su sonrisa misteriosa. La madre de Hannia había partido un día antes para seguir buscando algo que les ayude, pero ella no desistiría en su idea de matrimonio.  
  
Era lo que Mei observó al entrar a servirles te a todos. Habían estado hablando sobre los turnos que debían cubrir y cuáles eran los tiempos y ya todo estaba acordado. La cuidarían por lo menos una persona que tuviera magia, pero siempre serían más de una para poder avisar a los demás en caso de emergencia.  
  
Y mientras unos se concentrarían en proteger a Sakura, los otros estaban pendientes de las auras. Al parecer ya todos lo habían notado.  
  
- Son muy extrañas - dijo pensando Yukito.  
  
- ¿Las auras? - preguntó Touya, después de todo él también las sintió.  
  
Yukito asintió y siendo el centro de atención.  
  
- Sus auras son de personas pero son demasiado negativas. Sólo las había sentido en seres oscuros, pero nunca en humanos.  
  
- Aún más extraño es que son más perceptibles en la noche - agrego Ieran, todos la miraron.  
  
- Entonces, no era mi imaginación - finalmente Kero tomó su majestuosa forma original y Yukito se transformo en Yue.  
  
- Creo que están relacionadas con los pilares - dijo seguro Yue.  
  
- ¿Con los pilares? - dijo pensativamente Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Tienen alguna conexión? – todos quedaron en silencio.  
  
- Hiragizawa, hiciste un hechizo para encontrar al último, no alguna idea – recordó Shaoran.  
  
- Lo siento – dijo Eriol cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.  
  
- Si tan sólo supiéramos cuándo será la batalla - dijo Ieran.  
  
Touya recordó lo que Fuu había dicho.  
  
- Según las visiones de Fuu - dijo llamando la atención - será una noche de luna llena...  
  
- ...una noche donde una estrella roja brille - completo Shaoran.  
  
En ese instante la taza de Mei cayó estrepitosamente rompiéndose.  
  
Todos la miraron.  
  
- ¿Que pasa Mei? - Ieran se preocupo al ver sus ojos muy abiertos y un poco pálida.  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien? - rápidamente Tomoyo se acercó a verla.  
  
- Yo... - casi no le salían las palabras.  
  
Y después de que por fin pudo tomar aire para hablar - ... en... en las noticias se anunció que... que dentro de una semana la tierra y Marte se acercarán como nunca antes lo han hecho y que... - trago saliva - se vería como una estrella roja en el cielo.  
  
Todos quedaron estupefactos. Marte, seguramente era la estrella roja que Fuu había mencionado. Si eso era cierto, faltaba una semana para la batalla final.  
  
- ¡Demonios! - se escucho decir a Touya.  
  
- Una semana - dijo Tomoyo - Sakura no estará recuperada para entonces - pensaba muy preocupada.  
  
- En una semana es casi imposible encontrar al séptimo pilar - pensó Eriol.  
  
- ¡Sakura!, ella no se recuperará en una semana - pensaron todos.  
  
Se escucho un golpe seco en una mesa. Shaoran la acababa de golpear, luego se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro muy al estilo de Touya.  
  
- Una semana - se repetía, mientras unos lo veían y otros se sumían en sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Qué podían hacer en una semana?  
  
Shaoran se detuvo después de algunos minutos - Esto será lo que haremos - su voz sonó muy decidida.  
  
- Los siguientes en turno para cuidar a Sakura, son Hannia, Mei y el muñeco - las chicas asintieron - ¿madre sigue investigando? - Ieran asintió - bien continué, probablemente necesitemos que nos ayuden a buscar lo que se quedaron en Hong Kong.  
  
- Kinomoto y Yue - ustedes seguirán en los templos es posible que en alguno podamos encontrar algo - Touya puso cara furiosa, ese mocoso lo estaba mandando, pero Yue le toco el hombro y negó, así que ya no dijo más - Eriol y yo buscaremos al último pilar.  
  
Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a dispersarse.  
  
- Un momento por favor - dijo Tomoyo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Shaoran.  
  
- Por favor, sólo quiero darles algo.  
  
De una bolsa grande que había llevado comenzó a sacar varias cajas negras.  
  
- Estos... - explicaba mientras se los repartía a cada uno - son celulares.  
  
- Pero... - comenzaba a quejarse Touya.  
  
- SON - dijo fuerte para que la escucharán antes de juzgarla - de lo último en tecnología, todos están interconectados y tienen una clave muy sencilla. De esta manera si alguien necesita ayuda podremos saberlo.  
  
- No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que le sucedió a Sakura - dijo un poco triste.  
  
Nadie dijo más, comprendiendo a la chica.  
  
- Esta bien, gracias - dijo sin muchas ganas Touya y se fue con Yukito.  
  
Tomoyo estaba feliz de poder ayudar en algo.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Las horas parecían pasar muy rápidamente.  
  
Eran las 6 de la tarde y el turno ahora era de Eriol y Shaoran.  
  
Eriol se encontraba en la pequeña sala viendo por el balcón tratando de sentir las auras, pero aún no sentía nada.  
  
Aquello era muy extraño. Debía de haber algo que les ayudará, pero no encontraron nada, absolutamente nada. En Hikaru tampoco lo habían hecho, ¿cómo era posible? se sabía la leyenda pero no se sabían los detalles. Algo estaba mal.  
  
Dentro de la habitación.  
  
Shaoran acomodaba la almohada de Sakura, su color parecía volver lentamente a su rostro. De nuevo acarició su cabellera, la miró profundamente durante unos instantes. Ella aún parecía dormir.  
  
El doctor había dicho que esperaban que para esa misma noche o el día siguiente podría despertar, pero era recomendable no forzarla. Sólo debían esperar. Al conocer la noticia todos quisieron quedarse a esperar a que abriera los ojos, armaron tanto escándalo entre Touya, Kero y Mei que les pidieron que se retiran y sólo quedaron Eriol y Shaoran, de quienes era turno. Claro que los hicieron prometer que en cuanto despertara se lo comunicarían a todos.  
  
Los ojos ámbar de Shaoran seguían clavados en Sakura, luego sólo la cubrió bien y salio.  
  
- ¿Encontraste algo? - se colocó a un lado del chico de gafas.  
  
- No aún nada - dijo Eriol y lo miró.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - obviamente Shaoran estaba muy preocupado, pero había algo más que lo molestaba, eso era lo que Eriol había percibido en él.  
  
- Sólo... creo que estoy confundido.  
  
Eriol no escondió su sonrisa. Pero decidió no burlarse, o... por lo menos no ahora.  
  
- ¿Quieres hablar? - preguntó mirando a lo lejos, mientras el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco.  
  
- ¿Qué impide se pueda realizar un hechizo?  
  
Eriol sabía casi perfectamente lo que le había sucedido, pero no le iba a dar todas las respuestas, sólo ayudaría a que por si mismo las encuentre.  
  
- Pueden haber varias razones - puso cara de reflexión - puede ser que no se tengan las habilidades necesarias. Como sabes todos tenemos muchas potencialidades, el secreto es saberlas entrenar para que podamos utilizarlas.  
  
- Dudo mucho que esa fuera la causa - pensó Shaoran  
  
- También puede ser porque no han sido entrenadas de la manera adecuada, y aunque las tengamos no las podemos utilizar de manera correcta.  
  
- Antes las había realizado y nunca tuve tal problema - recordó el chico de mirada cabello marrón.  
  
- O quizá no se puedan utilizar donde existan barreras mágicas que impidan su funcionamiento, esa es la más común.  
  
- Definitivamente descartada - seguía reflexionando Shaoran - cuando llegue a ese lugar ya no había nada, sólo rastros de una batalla, pero ninguna barrera.  
  
- Y la última opción es la persona misma...  
  
- ¿La persona misma?  
  
- ... cuando el equilibrio interno se ha perdido, las habilidades pueden ser bloqueadas o magnificas según sea el caso.  
  
Eriol rió ante la cara de Shaoran que se perdía en el horizonte como el sol.  
  
Shaoran recordó que era lo mismo que alguna vez el señor Gakusha les dijo a Sakura y a él. Poner más atención a los sentimientos.  
  
Y como si Eriol leyera sus pensamientos...  
  
- Los sentimientos son una fuerza muy poderosa, pero hay que saberlos canalizar. Si se deja llevar por los sentimientos pueden bloquear el equilibrio y por lo tanto los poderes.  
  
¿Sentimiento? ¿Pero cuál era ese sentimiento que tenía hacia Sakura? ¿Acaso, acaso... ese sentimiento era tan fuerte? Pero según sabía sólo había un sentimiento tan fuerte y que años atrás había sentido. Un momento... ese sentimiento ¿acaso era amor?  
  
- ¿AMOR? - abrió los ojos, aún sumergido en sus pensamientos.  
  
- Ese es un sentimiento muy bello - dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.  
  
Shaoran lo vio, ¿acaso lo dijo en voz alta?  
  
- Es un sentimiento que muchos poetas, escritores, cantantes entre muchos más, han hablado - seguía Eriol. - Probablemente sea el sentimiento más apreciado y buscado.  
  
- ¿Cómo saber cuándo es amor?  
  
- ¿Acaso nunca lo has sentido?  
  
Eriol le sonrió haciéndolo enrojecer un poco.  
  
- Yo... - recordó lo que sentía por la pequeña Sakura, unos años atrás. Pero lo que ahora sentía era diferente, muy diferente.  
  
- No lo sé - dijo un poco resignado.  
  
- No es lo mismo querer que amar - dijo un poco más serio Eriol.  
  
- ¿El amor es diferente que querer?  
  
Para ser un chico de su edad en eso de sentimientos tenía poca experiencia o por lo menos sus ojos parecían realmente confundidos.  
  
- Tampoco tengo mucha experiencia - afirmó Eriol, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad - pero - continuó - estoy convencido que una frase lo explica todo.  
  
- ¿Cuál?  
  
- El querer lo exige todo, el amor... el amor lo entrega todo.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?  
  
- Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo después - dijo demasiado serio Eriol.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Parece que hay problemas - afirmo Eriol mientras sentía varias auras.  
  
Shaoran entendió y comenzó a buscar las auras.  
  
- Están en todas partes.  
  
Las auras negras estaban esparcidas por toda la ciudad de Tokio.  
  
- Ahora son mucho más poderosas - dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño.  
  
El celular de Shaoran sonó.  
  
- Señor Li - la voz preocupada de Fiang - ¿las siente?  
  
- Si Fiang, quiero que convoques a todos a una reunión ahora mismo en la casa.  
  
- Como diga señor.  
  
- ¿Quién se quedará aquí?  
  
- Es el turno de Tomoyo y mi madre - le respondió a Eriol.  
  
Rápidamente hizo las llamadas para que ellas cuidaran a Sakura en su ausencia. Ieran tenía las habilidades necesarias para hacerles saber si la maestra de las cartas tenía problemas.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Se sentía muy ligera, no sentía su cuerpo pesado, no sentía dolor, no sentía nada, sólo una sensación de libertad. Parecía flotar sobre un hermoso paisaje verde con montañas a lo lejos cubiertas por nieve y unas cuantas nubes. Vio sobre sus hombros, no había alas, estaba flotando. Se sentía bien.  
  
- Se parece a Hikaru - pensó.  
  
- ¿Pero que hago aquí? - lo último que recordaba era una batalla con Samui pero nada más.  
  
Sintió algo extraño un segundo, pero la sensación paso. Después otra vez.  
  
Esta vez trato de concentrarse.  
  
- Es el aura de Zeshin - dijo confundida, buscando por todos lados.  
  
- No es posible a menos que... que haya muerto y me encuentre en el otro mundo con él - puso cara de decepción, había muerto ya.  
  
- No aún no - dijo la voz de Zeshin.  
  
- Eres tú - dijo más contenta y siguiendo su voz.  
  
- No Sakura, no te acerques.  
  
Su figura se detuvo.  
  
- ¿Por qué? Quiero estar contigo, si estamos muertos puedo estar contigo.  
  
- No Sakura, tu no estas muerta.  
  
- Pero ¿cómo te escucho?  
  
- Esta bien, te lo diré - sonó un poco resignada la voz.  
  
A pesar de las protestas de Zeshin ella se iba acercando poco a poco a su voz y conforme lo hacía veía un enorme agujero negro en el cielo.  
  
- Yo aún no estoy muerto... del todo - dijo Zeshin, pero con voz triste.  
  
- ¿En verdad? Entonces aún hay esperanza de revivirte.  
  
- No - dijo muy serio.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - dijo con tristeza.  
  
- Mi alma esta condenada a vagar por la eternidad. El que me mato no es cualquier persona, es un espíritu un alma, que esta también destinada a representar toda la oscuridad y sentimientos negativos, todo lo que él mate sufrirá las consecuencias.  
  
- ¿alma atrapada?  
  
- Entre la vida y la muerte, para siempre. Sin muerte ni reencarnación.  
  
- Debe haber alguna manera.  
  
- Sólo existe una posibilidad remota... derrotándolo, pero es casi imposible, su poder ha alcanzado un nivel superior. La energía negativa ha crecido tanto que la única manera que hay es aumentar la positiva a tal grado que rebase a la negativa aunque sea por unos momentos. Y entonces, sólo entonces su poder bajará y permitirá salir a las almas condenadas.  
  
- Entonces si hay esperanza.  
  
- Sólo para las personas buenas. En mi caso mi mejor bendición será la muerte. Pero si la logro seré feliz.  
  
- Si hay esperanza - dijo Sakura cuando se encontró muy cerca del agujero y sin pensarlo se metió en él.  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Zeshin. Después de permanecer tanto tiempo en ese frío lugar, y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hablar con Sakura y transmitirle poder. Se sorprendió de ver a lo lejos una pequeña luz que se acercaba.  
  
- Aún hay esperanza - la voz de Sakura sonaba muy alegre, mientras parecía acercarse.  
  
Una pequeña bola rosada se acerco a Zeshin, con un poco de esfuerzo la toco y esta se reventó formando la figura de Sakura frente a él y en cuanto vio a Zeshin se apresuro a abrazarlo con fuerza.  
  
- ¡Sakura!  
  
- Te dije que te alejarás - dijo sonando molesto.  
  
Luego correspondió el abrazo.  
  
- Te extraño tanto - dijo Sakura.  
  
- Y yo a ti... pequeña.  
  
- Gracias - dijo ella.  
  
- ¿De qué?  
  
- Me has ayudado tanto - dijo alejándose para verlo a la cara.  
  
Pero mucha fue su sorpresa de verlo. Su rostro se veía realmente cansado, muy demacrado y su cuerpo (por decirlo así) muy delgado y daba la impresión de estar débil. Sólo su rostro se veía iluminado por una pequeña sonrisa causada por ella.  
  
- Zeshin - dijo tomándole el rostro muy pálido.  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien? - esa pregunta era algo tonta en la situación. Pero Sakura era demasiado inocente para saber exactamente lo que pasaba.  
  
- No te preocupes me veo mal, pero estoy bien - dijo tomándole la mano.  
  
Ella seguía con la mirada preocupada.  
  
Él tomo su mano con suavidad y la besó con suma ternura.  
  
- Aún tu cuerpo astral es hermoso.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir...?  
  
- Sí Sakura, tu cuerpo esta en alguna parte de la tierra, pero tu cuerpo astral se encuentra aquí.  
  
Sakura sabía lo que era un viaje astral, pero las veces que lo intentó jamás lo logro.  
  
- Tal vez después de la pelea con mi hermano quedaste mal herida. Tu cuerpo debe estar en un hospital recuperándose y tu cuerpo astral seguramente también lo hace.  
  
- No estoy muerta - dijo un poco triste.  
  
- Eso debería alegrarte.  
  
- Yo... yo deseaba estar contigo.  
  
- Pero estoy contigo, recuerda que siempre lo estaré.  
  
- Además hay muchas personas que te esperan en la tierra y en Hikaru.  
  
- Mamá, papá, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Mei, Shaoran...  
  
- Todos ellos te esperan y no puedes quedarte aquí - le sonrió, luego sintió algo raro y trato de apresurarse.  
  
- Me esperan...  
  
Zeshin asintió.  
  
- Tienes un destino que cambiar. Y por favor escucha - dijo serio - el momento se acerca y para que puedan ganar deben buscar en el pasado, Ien Li tiene la respuesta.  
  
- ¿Ien Li?  
  
- No puedo decirte más. En sus recuerdos esta la clave, él sabe como cambiar los pilares para que regresen a su estado natural.  
  
Sintió como su energía estaba comenzando a cambiar. Sin duda su exjefe había sentido la entrada de Sakura y no permitiría que hablaran más.  
  
La figura de Zeshin comenzó a desvanecerse.  
  
- ¡No! - grito Sakura - No otra vez.  
  
- Yo estaré siempre contigo, siempre.  
  
- Zeshin.  
  
- Recuerda que te amo... - dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la parte inferior de su cuerpo había desaparecido.  
  
Sakura no sabía que hacer.  
  
Sólo se le ocurrió cumplir algo a su amigo y antes de que desapareciera su rostro lo tomo con ternura y poco a poco se acerco a él. Zeshin sólo cerró los ojos. Sakura se acercó y deposito un tierno y dulce beso en los labios de su amigo.  
  
Pero sólo sintió sus labios sobre los suyos por un segundo, antes de que lo labios de él desaparecieran.  
  
- Gracias - escucho decir a Zeshin en su mente,  
  
- A tí - susurro.  
  
Luego ella se comenzó a sentir extraña, permanecer en ese lugar logro debilitar de nuevo a su alma. Y también poco a poco su figura desapareció. Había sido un gran esfuerzo y seguramente eso repercutiría, ella tardaría más tiempo en despertarse y recuperarse.  
  
- Debo hacerlo - se dijo a sí misma.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Ieran estaba en la habitación de Sakura junto a Tomoyo que sólo le tomaba la mano a su amiga.  
  
Jugando con su blanca y delicada mano de pronto sintió algo. En su mano pudo sentir algo parecido a un anillo, no lo veía, pero lo sentía.  
  
Ieran observó a Tomoyo que miraba muy intrigada la mano de su amiga.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Siento algo en su mano, pero no veo nada.  
  
Ieran se acercó y tomo su mano, y ella por el hecho de tener magia sí lo vio.  
  
- Es un anillo.  
  
- ¿Anillo?  
  
- Sí parece ser mágico o algo así – nunca había visto algo así.  
  
Ieran lo comenzó a admirar, era cristalino, pero hermoso y en un movimiento pudo ver el símbolo de Hikaru. Vio detenidamente el símbolo, le era extrañamente familiar, pero en ese preciso momento no recordaba en donde lo había visto antes.  
  
- Tiene un extraño símbolo - dijo reflexionando.  
  
Tomoyo la vio confundida.  
  
- Este símbolo lo he visto antes - dijo Ieran - pero ¿dónde?  
  
La mano de Sakura comenzó a moverse un poco.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - casi grita Tomoyo emocionada.  
  
Gran esfuerzo hizo ella y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Su aura incremento por unos segundos, Ieran se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía.  
  
- No lo hagas - le dijo susurrando.  
  
Tomoyo la miró confundida.  
  
Sakura sólo trato de sonreír.  
  
- Debo... - dijo - por un momento trato de recordar las palabras precisas de Zeshin.  
  
- Ien Li tiene la respuesta - Ieran puso cara de incredulidad - en sus recuerdos... esta la clave - trataba de mantener el volumen de voz, pero estaba aún débil - él sabe como cambiar los pilares a su forma natural - dijo ya un poco más satisfecha de haberlo dicho, cerró los ojos para no abrirlos en mucho tiempo.  
  
Ieran continuaba con la confusión.  
  
- ¿Quién es Ien Li? - se preguntaba Tomoyo en voz baja.  
  
- Mi esposo - dijo Ieran.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Siento mucho la tardanza pero estoy ocupada y con problemas de la compu y de Internet. Pero espero que pronto las solucionen.  
  
Pasando a otro tema: ¿Me creen capaz de matar a Sakura?  
  
(No contesten, creo que sí, ya mate a Zeshin y pienso matar a otros dos jijijiji)  
  
Nop. Sakura no morirá, por lo menos ahora no.  
  
Corríjanme si esta mal el nombre del padre de Shaoran no estoy segura si es ese. Plis.  
  
Pero se acerca el final de la historia.  
  
Espero que este no le les este haciendo muy largo, repetitivo o aburrido si es así no duden en decírmelo. La verdad es que nunca pensé llegar a más de 20 capítulos.  
  
Celina Sosa: Hola, gracias por la felicitación, no sabes cuanto me gusta dejarlos en suspenso (jijijiji) Espero que este capi también te haya gustado mucho.  
  
Tomoe Himura: ¡Síí! Shaoran es muy lindo, aunque ahora este confundido. Me gusta dejarlo así. ¿No te ha pasado que en ocasiones no sabes ni lo que sientes? Pero cuando lo sabes lo valoras y aprendes. Espero que este capi también te guste. Gracias por el review.  
  
Maky: ¡Hola! No me digas que no te gusta el suspenso. Es lo que le pone más emoción. Gracias por la felicitación, la pase en un hospital, pero no fue por estar enferma. Fue porque tenía que hacerme unos estudios, pero todo salió bien. Gracias por preguntar. Ojála esta historia te siga gustando.  
  
Skuld Potter (espero haberlo escrito bien): ¡HOla! ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir y dar tu opinión sobre este fic. Hasta luego.  
  
Anilú: ¡Hola! mi estimada anilú mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y mandarme un mensaje. Te comprendo con eso de la Uni, en ocasiones a penas tienes tiempo para dormir, pero no quita la satisfacción de estudiar. Gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto.  
  
Perla: Gracias por tus palabras, me alegraste el día, tienes mucha razón. De mi cumple mis amigas lo recordaron después pero lo hicieron. Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta cumpli el 16 de junio. Y ¡SI! me guta dejarlos en suspenso es más emocionante no crees? Y sobre la parejita S&S aún hay cosas que resolver, pero pronto muy pronto la batalla terminará y tendrás que tomar desicines, sólo adelantaré que... mejor no digo nada, sino esto no tendrá más emoción. Saludos a tí y a todos los que estan a tu alrededor. Cuídate tu y a los tuyos. Gracias de nuevo por todo y hasta pronto. Recuerda:  
  
"La felicidad es gratitud en el presente, gozo en el pasado y fe en el futuro"  
  
Proverbio inglés  
  
PD: se me va a contagiar eso tuyo de mandar frases.  
  
Princes of light: Muchas gracias por escribir, en realidad me anima mucho a seguir haciéndolo. Espero que este capi también te guste.  
  
Nanny Luna Mm. (Espero haberlo escrito bien): ¡HOLA! Sip, ya estoy mucho mejor gracias por mencionarlo. No te preocupes no dejaré mi fic a medias, tal vez tarde un poco en subir por cuestiones fuera de mi alcance, pero hago todo lo posible. Contra viento y marea o lo que sea, trataré de seguir (jijiji) Muchas gracias por el review.  
  
Juliasakura (era así?): Ehh?? Ah! que soy cruel por cortarlo ahí, jijiji. Creo que sí pero como pudiste leerlo no mate a sakura (Por lo menos ahora no) Si así me quieres matar no me imagino que me harás cuando leas los siguientes capitulos y lo que tengo pensado para los personajes (jajaja) Mejor no digo más (por mi bien) Gracias por escribir. Muchos Kises también.  
  
Yasmar (¡Qué lindo nombre! No tengo idea de lo que sea pero suena muy bien): ¡HOLA!¡HOLA! Es todo un placer saludarte. No me canso de escribir que me encanta dejarlos en suspenso. Y tus preguntas proto serán contestadas. Bueno una de ellas por lo menos ya quedo contestada con este capi. Y sobre el MSN aún no lo tengo pero trabajo en eso. Gracias por el review y hasta pronto.  
  
Ciakaira: ¡HOla! por cierto no te he preguntado si tu nombre tiene algún significado, casi no lo puedo pronunciar pero es lindo. Gracias por escribir.  
  
Janeth: Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Nadie me había dicho que estaba enamorada de mi fic. Gracias por escribir y hasta pronto. Muchos Saludos.  
  
Sakki-chan. ¡Hola! Nop, Sakura no se murió (jijiji) por lo menos no ahora. No te preocupes trato de hacer milagros para que todo salga bien. Tengo planeadas muchas cosas para tu pareja favorita S&S. Gracias por escribir y hasta pronto. Kises.  
  
Sakura Wen: Muchas gracias por los ánimos, no llores nada malo le paso a Sakura (por ahora). Espero te siga gustando el fic. Gracias por el review .  
  
Laura A. Cervantes: ¡Hola! Me alegro que esta historia te agrade, como pudiste leer Sakura no murio, esta viva. Muchos saludos para ti también, espero que no te desepcione. Muchas gracias por el review.  
  
Rodrigo: ¡Hola! ¿cuándo subo los capítulos? Para ser sincera los subo cuando los voy terminando, y es que no he tenido mucho tiempo pero los estoy tratando de hacer y subir rápido. Gracias por leer esta historia y molestarte en escribir.  
  
CollSaku: ¡Hola! Gracias por lo del MSN pero ahora tengo algunos problemas con Internet y tendré que esperar hasta que se solucione. Siento no haber leído tu fic pero como te digo tengo problemillas.  
  
Yuen: Ropna, Ropna... cómo te lo puedes imaginar otra vez hice enojar a Fuu y Shaoran.  
  
Yuen: Vamos chicos si no la mate, casi, pero no la mate.  
  
Shaoran y Fuu lanzan una mirada asesina.  
  
Yuen: (suspira) creo que me lo gane. Ropna lo siento mucho mucho pero lo que me dijiste de Fuu tardará un poquitín, por lo menos hasta que Fuu me vuelva a hablar. No te preocupes ya tengo un plan que no fallará (con estrellitas en los ojos) Tomoyo es buena para eso pero yo soy la mejor jijiji . Y los animes que me gusta son: Candy candy, Digimon, Dragon ball, Escaflowne, Ranma 1/2, Sailor moon, Yu Gi Oh, Zoids de esos me acuerdo ahora. Y sobre escribir batallas, yo pensé que era fatal, siento que se quedan muy confusas, pero no te preocupes Fuu sabe como hacerlo y él te ayudará con gusto (jijiji es parte del plan, claro después de que me hable, creo que ahora no funcionara el helado esta vez)  
  
Yuen: Lo siento Akane creo que Shaoran te quiere ganar de nuevo el derecho de asesinarme. Si pudieran ver la cara de asesino que tiene ahora. Si lanzará puñales por los ojos estaría como coladera. Y creo que para matarme ahora se tiene que hacer fila porque ya nos muchos (jijiji) Vamos chicos si Sakura sigue viva. Miradas asesinas. Yuen: mejor ya no digo nada. Por cierto la escena que pides estará en el siguiente capi en este ya no me cupo. No se lo digas a Shaoran por qué entonces sólo seré un lindo recuerdo.  
  
Mariana: Hola, un gusto saludarte de nuevo, me alegra que te siga gustando. Y como pudiste leer Sakura no se murió. Sigue muy viva. Y bueno cumplí (no se lo digas a nadie) 2 décadas y dos años. ¡Buuuaaa! me siento vieja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sabes que puedes contar conmigo también. Por cierto que significa Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos lo que escriben y los que no (puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?) Espero que les siga gustando. Esta historia se acerca a los capitulo finales, así que pronto dejare de torturarlos, pero quizá pronto vendrá otra.  
  
Es todo hasta lueguito.  
  
PD: WAW 35 páginas de este capi.  
Otro WAW me han escrito muchos esta vez. Me acerco a los 100 reviews y todo gracias a ustedes y los ánimos que me dan. MUCHAS GRACIAS 


	25. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
En algún lugar.  
  
- Mamá, mamá - gritaba un pequeño que corría hacia su casa. Las calles parecían desiertas y el vecindario que parecía ser de clase baja.  
  
La madre reconoció la voz y salió en su encuentro.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Un monstruo, un monstruo.  
  
Los gritos del niño provocaron que algunos vecinos salieran a ver.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - grito un señor molesto, que miraba por la ventana.  
  
- Un monstruo - repetía.  
  
- No hay nada - decía la mujer.  
  
Cinco personas habían salido de sus casas, probablemente para reclamar por el escándalo, cuando todas sintieron correr un helado frío por la calle. Las luces de las calles se apagaron.  
  
Momentos después salieron otros vecinos a ver la causa del apagón. De pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.  
  
- ¡Es el monstruo! - el niño que ya había sido calmado, grito de nuevo con una terrible desesperación.  
  
La madre sólo lo abrazo, sintiendo como temblaba, de nuevo y con más fuerza.  
  
Una sombra gigantesca cubrió por completo el cielo. Las personas comenzaron a asustarse. Una estruendosa carcajada se escuchó por doquier.  
  
- ¡El monstruo - grito el niño - esta aquí!  
  
Todos veían el cielo y como dos aberturas en él se formaron dos grandes ojos rojos. Haciendo que todos griten de terror.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? - algunos hombres comenzaron a acercarse.  
  
- Su peor pesadilla - dijo la voz de una mujer.  
  
Los ojos pronto cambiaron de tamaño y de la sombra del cielo se formo la silueta de una mujer que flotaba en el aire.  
  
- Pero qué demonios es eso... - dijo el señor que veía todo por su ventana.  
  
- Tu lo has dicho - dijo y la de atrás de la figura se comenzaron a formar los alas, parecían alas de murciélago. Las expandió totalmente y bajo al nivel de todos.  
  
Entonces la pudieron ver mejor, parecían una mujer vestida de Hallowen. Vestida con extraños ropaje negros que la hacían ver como una especie de vampiro o algo así.  
  
Unos se calmaron, pensaron que era broma o algo así.  
  
- ¡Aléjala mamá, dile que se valla¡ - gritaba con terror el niño.  
  
La mujer sonrió más y su figura se transformo de nuevo. Su rostro de hizo grueso, muy grueso, la lengua le creció casi al triple, su cuerpo se hizo mucho más grande y grotesco, ahora tomaba un aspecto de gárgola.  
  
Todos quedaron petrificados. Ella sonrió y de atrás de ella comenzó a salir una extraña neblina gris que rápidamente se expandió por el lugar. Las personas se asustaros y trataron de huir lo más rápido que podían, pero fue en vano. Al respirar aquella neblina muchos caían inconscientes y otros se convulsionaban.  
  
De toda aquella escena tan horrible se iba desprendiendo energía que en el cielo se acumulaba para después desaparecer.  
  
Toda esa energía negativa del miedo, del terror, sufrimiento, desesperanza era directamente transportada hacia el poder del jefe de Samui. Y como esa extraña criatura había cientos en el planeta aterrorizando.  
  
La energía negativa llegaba en grandes cantidades.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible? - estaba confundido.  
  
A su alrededor podía sentir muchas auras, demasiadas, Shaoran iba conduciendo su auto por la ciudad mientras no estaba seguro a cuál de todas acudir. Así que decidió buscar a las más poderosas para dirigirse a la más cercana.  
  
El celular que le dio Tomoyo sonó. Rápidamente lo contesto.  
  
- ¿Shaoran? - preguntó alguien del otro lado.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Hannia? - dijo reconociendo la voz.  
  
- ¿Ya sabes lo de Sakura?  
  
- Mi madre ya me lo dijo - dijo con voz seria.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
- Por lo pronto quiero que se concentren en buscar a las auras más poderosas. Parece que están acatando a la gente - contestaba mientras se estacionaba en una calle oscura en uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad.  
  
- Son demasiadas - dijo preocupada.  
  
- Lo sé - se bajo del auto con el celular y entro a un callejón oscuro - pero no podemos permitir que sigan.  
  
- Pero... - comenzaba a protestar Hannia cuando un sonido del celular la interrumpió.  
  
- Espera - dijo a Hannia.  
  
Sin dejar el celular, sólo oprimió otro botón, seguía caminando y buscando en el oscuro lugar.  
  
- ¿Li? - se escucho la voz de una mujer.  
  
- ¿Tomoyo?  
  
- Sí, estamos todos intercomunicados, sólo debes apretar un pequeño botón que esta al lado derecho del celular para que todos estemos comunicados.  
  
- Bien, gracias - dijo y encontró el botón.  
  
- ¿Todos escuchan? - pregunto para cerciorarse Tomoyo.  
  
- Sí - todos contestaron.  
  
- Ahora no es tiempo de reunirnos - dijo Shaoran mientras había llegado a una pared al final de la calle - primero debemos encontrar a quienes están provocando todo - volteaba para todos lados buscando aquello que sentía pero no había nada.  
  
- ¿Han encontrado algo? - preguntó Fuu.  
  
- Aún no - dijo mientras vio una puerta de un edificio ligeramente abierta.  
  
- Es muy extraño - dijo Eriol - siento las auras pero en cuanto me acerco se alejan muy rápido, sólo he encontrado algunos cuerpos de personas inconscientes.  
  
- Creo que a todos nos ha pasado lo mismo - dijo Fiang.  
  
Shaoran se metió al edificio, encontrándose con unas escaleras. Que inmediatamente comenzó a subir en busca de algo.  
  
- Hiraguizawa - la voz de Touya - ¿pasa algo con las personas que has encontrado?  
  
- No, sólo parecen estar inconscientes.  
  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - preguntó Yukito.  
  
- Por lo pronto seguir buscando.  
  
- Pero todos huyen o desaparecen su aura - dijo enojado Touya.  
  
- No tenemos opción, utilicen todo lo que sepan de magia.  
  
- Pero es difícil, hay personas comunes y tendremos problemas si nos mostramos como hechiceros frente a ellos solo para perseguir a las auras oscuras - dijo intranquilo Fiang.  
  
- Traten de no exponerse, pero utilicen todos los recursos - dijo refiriéndose a todos los hechizos que conocían.  
  
Shaoran llego hasta el último piso del gran edificio comenzó a buscar.  
  
- Si hay algún... - dejo de hablar al sentir algo.  
  
- ¿Lo sintieron? - preguntó.  
  
- Sí - contestaron todos los que tenían magia.  
  
Shaoran dirigió su mirada a lo lejos, cerca del departamento de Sakura.  
  
- Miren en dirección al bosque - dijo Fuu.  
  
Shaoran vio como una enorme esfera negra era alimentada por varias pequeñas que venían de diferentes lugares de la ciudad.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Yukito.  
  
- Todos diríjanse hacia allá, los veré ahí - después colgó.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - se preguntó Touya.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- Tomoyo, observa el bosque que esta cerca al bosque y lo comprenderás - dijo Hannia y luego todos colgaron.  
  
Tomoyo observo a Ieran, quien se había limitado a escuchar la conversación.  
  
- Vamos - dijo Ieran mientras salía de la habitación de Sakura.  
  
- Disculpe ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
- A la azotea, ahí podrás verlo - Ieran siguió guiándola.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Shaoran se quedo unos segundos observando cómo las pequeñas esferas se fusionaban con la mayor, y esta a su vez crecía de tamaño a cada esfera. Logro sentir que las esferas llegaban de los mismos lugares de donde se sentían las auras.  
  
- La alimentan - dijo en voz baja.  
  
- Eres el digno jefe del Clan Li - dijo una voz muy grave.  
  
El cuerpo de Shaoran sintió un estremecimiento enorme.  
  
- Oh vamos, sé que puedes soportar mi presencia no eres tan débil - ahora Shaoran sintió que la voz provenía de atrás de él. Rápidamente se dio vuelta.  
  
Frente a él una enorme figura se presentó. De gran altura, cubierto totalmente por una especie de túnica negra, de la que sólo podía apreciarse la parte inferior del rostro del sujeto mostrando una irónica sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Estas provocando esto? - Shaoran sentía su aura era extremadamente negativa, mucho más que la de Zeshin o Samui, nunca pensó sentir algo igual.  
  
- Muchas preguntas para contestar, pero no te preocupes pronto serán contestadas.  
  
El jefe del Clan Li se puso en posición de combate. Pero pronto comenzó a notar que le costaba trabajo moverse.  
  
- No he venido a pelear - dijo la figura mientras dio unos pasos al frente.  
  
Haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Shaoran se cimbrara por el increíble poder que sentía.  
  
Pero al último paso de aquella figura, la mano de Shaoran comenzó a brillar.  
  
Era el anillo que Sakura le había dado. Sintió la energía del anillo protegerlo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía otra energía de la que no podía distinguir la fuente, pero también lo cubría.  
  
El hombre ni siquiera se inmuto de verlo.  
  
- Sólo quiero decirte, que su tiempo casi se acaba. Y para demostrárselo... - dio un pequeño paso atrás, luego miro la esfera que se formaba a lo lejos.  
  
Levanto muy despacio su mano extendiéndola en dirección a la esfera. Luego de forma burlona le sonrió a Shaoran. Después cerró la mano.  
  
Mientras tanto, todos ya habían sentido que una presencia muy poderosa estaba junto al aura de Shaoran.  
  
Aquella esfera que estaba a lo lejos, brillo a la orden del hombre y con una velocidad impresionante llego a su mano.  
  
Todos lo que se dirigían hacia la esfera, pararon, detectando que iba había donde se encontraba el aura de Shaoran y la otra. Uno de ellos se percato de algo extraño en toda la situación.  
  
La esfera estaba posada en su mano. Luego en un movimiento rápido la absorbió, dejando asombrado a Shaoran.  
  
- Lo ves - dijo el hombre - no tienen oportunidad. La maestra de las cartas no esta en condiciones de pelear. Y si lo hace, ustedes saben mejor que nadie las consecuencias. Es mejor que se rindan y probablemente los deje ser mis esclavos - rió el hombre.  
  
Shaoran frunció el ceño sacando su espada con un poco de dificultad.  
  
- No, aún no pelearan conmigo - dijo mientras Shaoran sentía que no se podía mover y su anillo brillaba de manera deslumbrante - pero aunque lo hicieran, no tendría ninguna oportunidad.  
  
- Ahora debo irme - dijo mientras comenzaba a flotar - debo seguir alimentándome - luego desapareció su figura - por cierto - dijo burlonamente mientras sólo se escuchaba su voz desvaneciéndose - cuiden aquello que quieren o se los quitaré antes de tiempo... - y su voz se desvaneció junto a su aura.  
  
En cuanto desapareció por completo Shaoran pudo moverse y el anillo dejo de brillar. Las auras también dejaron de sentirse. Su celular sonó.  
  
- ¿Li esta bien? - preguntó preocupado Eriol.  
  
- Sí - contesto mientras los sentía acercarse.  
  
- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? - preguntó Touya.  
  
- Era un aura impresionante - dijo asombrado Yukito.  
  
- ¿Hannia lo reconociste? - dijo Fiang.  
  
- Sí - contesto ella.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Touya comenzaba a desesperarse.  
  
- El aura que sentimos... - comenzó Fiang.  
  
- ... ya la habíamos sentido antes - concluyó la prometida de Li.  
  
- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó impresionado Shaoran, mientras bajaba del edificio, él jamás la había sentido.  
  
- Cuando murió el amigo de Sakura - aseguró ella - fue por su poder y lo débiles que estábamos que no soportamos su presencia es demasiado...  
  
- ... maligna - completo Fuu, quien sospechaba ya algunas cosas.  
  
- ¿Todos están bien? - preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- Sí - contestaron.  
  
- Es mejor que no vengan, ya se fue y las auras también desaparecieron. Nos veremos en la habitación de Sakura - concluyó Shaoran.  
  
- Bien - luego colgaron.  
  
- ¿Esta bien? - preguntó Tomoyo. Había notado muy bien los gestos de la madre de Shaoran y se percato de su preocupación.  
  
- Sí - dijo y sonrió a Tomoyo para tranquilizarla.  
  
Sin embargo estaba muy preocupada por su hijo, cuando sintió el nivel del poder de quien estaba con Shaoran.  
  
- Vamos.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- Temo que tendré que presentarme antes de lo que tenía planeado - dijo Hotaru.  
  
Su pequeño cuerpo estaba rodeado de una tenue luz blanca, misma que desapareció al instante cuando escucho a alguien entrar en su habitación.  
  
- ¿Dijiste algo hijo? - pregunto la madre del pequeño mientras se acomodaba a su lado. El pequeño sólo negó con un movimiento de cabeza - en realidad te gusta ver por la ventana.  
  
El niño le sonrió y asintió.  
  
- Pero es tarde y eres muy pequeño, deberías estar durmiendo – acarició un poco su cabellera.  
  
- Si mamá - luego rápidamente se acomodo en su cama.  
  
La madre le dio un beso y luego salió de la habitación.  
  
- Aunque mi poder no ha madurado lo suficiente es mejor ayudarles, si no, existe la posibilidad de que la batalla sea perdida - reflexionaba, pues había podido percibir lo que podía aquella persona misteriosa.  
  
El pequeño se levantó de nuevo a mirar por la ventana hacia la calle. Por ella pudo ver a un auto que pasaba a gran velocidad, por la vacía calle.  
  
- Les ayudaré de otra manera.  
  
De nuevo su cuerpecito brillo con la misma luz pero con mayor intensidad, mientras recitaba una especie de conjuro que parecía más una oración en su infantil voz.  
  
- Por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer - pensó al terminar.  
  
Luego escucho a su madre caminar por el pasillo y rápidamente se dirigió a su cama y se acomodó como si durmiera. La madre se asomo para asegurarse de que su pequeño durmiera, después se fue.  
  
Hotaru abrió los ojos aún preocupado, esperaba que su conjuro realmente los ayudara. Después, y como su cuerpo no resistía demasiado se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Samui se encontraba aún muy enfadado en una de las cloacas de la parte oscura de Hikaru, maldiciendo mil veces que no le hayan permitido matar a Sakura.  
  
Sólo recordando las palabras de su jefe, faltaba poco. Pero él aún entrenaba sus poderes para la batalla final.  
  
De pronto sintió una energía blanca y pura resplandecer por unos segundos.  
  
- El último pilar - sonrió de manera malvada.  
  
- Así que estas tratando de ayudar - se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a rastrearla.  
  
- Eres mío...  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
El ambiente era como siempre, rodeado de naturaleza. Y seres en perfecta armonía con su entorno.  
  
En cambio del otro lado era todo oscuridad, muerte, desolación y sufrimiento. En donde prevalecía una neblina negra que a cada momento parecía ser más y más espesa.  
  
Ambos ambientes eran separados por unos enormes muros transparentes. Eran los escudos puestos por los hechizos de la madre de Sakura y reforzados por las cartas Sakura, para impedir que la neblina acabara con la vida que estaba del otro lado.  
  
Los habitantes de Hikaru vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden. La pequeña Alei no era la excepción. Recorriendo los muros se percató de que a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad de la neblina, parecía estar cada vez más oscura.  
  
- ¿Qué estará pasando? - se preguntó a sí misma. Antes jamás había visto algo así, esa neblina pareciera más fuerte.  
  
- Señorita Sakura... - susurro mientras seguía con su recorrido.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Unos momentos después.  
  
El ambiente ahora era de un aroma, un aroma a flores de cerezo. Adornada con dos arreglos florales de hermosas flores de cerezo con algunas otras flores igual de hermosas, cortesía de la heredera Daidouji, el lugar de reunión fue la salita que estaba al lado de la habitación de Sakura en el hospital.  
  
Ieran estaba explicando lo que sucedió y las palabras dichas por Sakura. Mientras Shaoran observaba su anillo. De nuevo un incomodo silencio en toda la sala, sólo cortado por el lejano sonido del aparato que registraba los latidos del corazón de Sakura.  
  
- ¿Quién es Hien Li? - terminó por preguntar Yukito.  
  
(Gracias por la aclaración Sakura Wen y nena 05000)  
  
- Mi padre - Shaoran contesto sin ver a nadie, sólo seguía viendo su anillo.  
  
Todos quedaron por unos segundos impresionados.  
  
- ¿Cómo Sakura sabe el nombre del padre de Shaoran? y más importante ¿Cuáles son los recuerdos de los que habló? - se preguntaban todos.  
  
Ieran seguía intrigada, no recordaba que su esposo tuviera algo que ver con Hikaru o supiera algo de los pilares. Buscaba una y otra vez en sus memorias algo que le diera la clave para encontrar las respuestas. Luego miró a Shaoran que también tenía el semblante pensativo mientras veía su anillo.  
  
- Esos anillos tienen un símbolo extraño, pero familiar, ¿dónde lo he visto antes? - pensaba Ieran.  
  
- Es cierto - dijo llamando la atención de todos.  
  
- El símbolo de los anillos es el mismo que hay en el templo del círculo.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Shaoran vio detenidamente su anillo, era cierto.  
  
- ¿Pero cómo?  
  
- Esos símbolos fueron mandados a poner por tu padre - le dijo con semblante serio a su hijo.  
  
- ¿Mi padre?  
  
Ieran comenzó a recordar.  
  
- Cuando tenía apenas unos meses de embarazo de ti, Hien comenzó a comportarse raro.  
  
Todos escuchaban interesados el relato de Ieran.  
  
- Me decía que tenía sueños muy extraños, pero no eran desagradables de un lugar muy hermoso con colinas verdes y una aurora boreal en el cielo...  
  
- Hikaru - sospecharon los que lo conocían.  
  
- ... pero después esos hermosos sueños fueron cambiando. Por las noches despertaba bañado en sudor y respirando muy agitado. Me dijo que soñaba con batallas, con sufrimiento, con muertes de humanos. Sus sueños fueron aumentando de intensidad y de frecuencia. Después ya no me quiso comentar nada de lo que veía en sus sueños. A altas horas de la noche me despertaba y lo encontraba escribiendo muy rápidamente en un libro. Aunque nunca me lo dijo, sabía que los escribía pero jamás me dejo verlos escritos, dijo que esperaba que sólo fueran terribles sueños, después de eso mando a modificar los símbolos del circulo, y un poco antes de morir decidió cambiar la sede del círculo a la mansión - terminó Ieran con un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos por recordar a su querido esposo.  
  
- ¿Sabe donde se encuentran esos escritos?  
  
Ieran negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Probablemente hayan estado en la mansión, pero casi todo fue destruido.  
  
- Debemos encontrarlos.  
  
- Pediré que se busquen en todas partes - dijo recobrando la seriedad en su mirada.  
  
- Es la única pista que tenemos, debemos encontrarlos – repitió Shaoran que seguía con la mirada en el anillo. Recordando lo que paso al encontrarse con aquel extraño y poderoso sujeto.  
  
- ¿Quién es el que estuvo contigo, hijo? - Ieran estaba preocupada por el encuentro de su hijo. Temía que corriera la misma suerte de su querido esposo.  
  
- No lo sé, jamás había sentido una energía negativa con ese poder - se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la pequeña sala recordando la intensidad del poder y como no pudo moverse.  
  
- Tengo una sospecha de quien puede ser - dijo Fuu.  
  
Todos atendieron al chico de mirada violeta.  
  
- En Hikaru a pesar de recibir de los humanos la energía positiva y negativa, ambas partes tienen representantes.  
  
- ¿Representantes? - preguntó intrigada Tomoyo.  
  
- Así es - asintió Fuu, Touya sólo observaba sin decir palabra. En el caso del lado positivo es la familia Kinomoto.  
  
Algunos de los presentes voltearon a ver a Touya que permanecía muy serio y luego voltearon a ver la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.  
  
- En el lado negativo también tiene un representante, pero él a diferencia de los Kinomoto, no es humano. Es una energía muy poderosa, tan poderosa que probablemente ningún humano la soporte - el rostro de Fuu mostraba preocupación - Sabemos que estaba ubicada en la parte más oscura del lado negativo, pero jamás salió de ese lugar y tengo entendido que no puede hacerlo a menos...  
  
- A menos...? - Shaoran no perdía detalle de lo que explicaba.  
  
- Para poder salir de Hikaru forzosamente debió haber usado a alguien.  
  
- ¿Qué? - se impresionaron Touya, Yue y Kero.  
  
- Eso es imposible - aseguró Touya - eso significaría...  
  
- ... que un habitante de Hikaru esta poseído por esa energía - completó Yue uniendo cabos.  
  
- Eso es... - reflexiono Eriol - por eso no encontramos nada de información allá. Alguien la esta ocultando, es demasiado extraño que no hayamos encontrado nada.  
  
- Un traidor - grito enojado Kero.  
  
- Pero ¿quién? - se preguntaron todos. Y de nuevo reino el silencio.  
  
Eran demasiados los habitantes de Hikaru.  
  
- Debe ser alguien poderoso como para ocultar su verdadera energía.  
  
Todos estaban ya muy preocupados.  
  
- Entonces esa persona que mato al amigo de Sakura, es muy poderosa. Zeshin tenía un poder impresionante y lo asesino de un sólo ataque - dijo preocupado Fuu.  
  
- No tenemos posibilidades frente a él - expresaba pesimista Fiang. Recordó la batalla con Samui y sus ánimos bajaron.  
  
- Es mejor comunicarnos con Hikaru, debemos advertir a los señores Kinomoto - dijo Eriol - si esta allá puede hacerles daño, o por lo menos deben estar preparados por si regresa.  
  
- Creo que es mejor ir - dijo Touya preocupado por la seguridad de sus padres. Probablemente aprovecharía su ausencia y no permitiría que dañara a sus padres.  
  
- Fuu ¿cuándo podemos partir y regresar? - preguntó el hermano mayor de Sakura.  
  
- Para poder partir tendría que ser hoy mismo, pero para regresar tendríamos que esperar más tiempo hasta que las condiciones lo permitan y recobre fuerzas.  
  
- No se preocupen - dijo Eriol - puedo ayudarlos con el regreso, sólo que también necesito que las condiciones sean las adecuadas. Como Fuu también puedo hacer esos viajes cuando las estrellas están en ciertas posiciones y eso será un día antes de la batalla.  
  
- Así lo haremos, esta noche partiremos a prevenir a todos y regresaremos para la batalla - aseguro Yukito.  
  
- Pero ... - iba a refutar Kinomoto.  
  
Yukito le sonrió.  
  
- Yo iré Touya, tengo que cumplir con mi obligación - pocas veces había escuchado a Yukito imponerse de esa manera, no de forma brusca, sino amable y decidido.  
  
Touya no dijo más y asintió.  
  
- Mientras tanto, buscaré al último pilar - Eriol que tenía los poderes más desarrollados, logro sentir algo cuando el ser estuvo con Shaoran pero no estaba seguro como para decírselo a los demás y darles una falsa esperanza. Pero tenía cierta certeza de que se trataba de la energía del un pilar.  
  
- Señorita Daidouji, necesitaré su ayuda.  
  
- ¿Mi ayuda? - dijo un poco extrañada.  
  
Eriol sólo asintió.  
  
- Esta bien - contesto la chica. Era un verdadero placer poder ayudar en algo.  
  
- Llamaré a Tabura y a Misaki, para que busquen el libro - dijo Ieran, mientras trataba de recordar algún lugar en donde pudiera estar el misterioso libro.  
  
- No nos daremos por vencidos tan solo por el poder que tiene. Somos capaces de enfrentarlo y derrotarlo - dijo Shaoran que observaba el amanecer por la amplia ventana que tenía la salita.  
  
- Recuerden que debemos cambiar el destino y ayudar a las personas que nos necesitan - en ese momento volteo a ver la habitación de Sakura - no dejaremos que la profecía se cumpla.  
  
Todos la recordaban perfectamente.  
  
- Por ahora sólo seguiremos investigando y no bajaremos la guardia - en su voz podía percibirse su decisión.  
  
Shaoran salió de la sala sin decir más mientras era seguido por las miradas de los demás.  
  
- No debemos desanimarnos - dijo ahora Yukito.  
  
- Sakurita cuenta con nosotros - Kero parecía más animado - luego voló abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su ama, después en silencio y con mucho cuidado se recostó junto a ella para cuidarla.  
  
- Debemos tener esperanza - apoyo Tomoyo.  
  
Touya no dijo más y también salió. Yukito hizo una reverencia para despedirse de todos, sonrió y salió tras Touya.  
  
Después los demás también se fueron a seguir con sus respectivas tareas.  
  
Touya iba pensando mientras se dirigía al despacho del doctor que atendía a Sakura quería saber el estado de su hermanita. No sabía como había afectado el que se haya despertado, sólo esperaba que pronto se recuperara.  
  
Dio una vuelta y antes de tocar para ver al doctor escucho una conversación dentro.  
  
- Esta seguro - escucho la voz del odioso mocoso, así que inmediatamente frunció el ceño.  
  
- Así es señor Li - escucho la voz del doctor - la señorita Kinomoto esta más débil, no entendemos la razón.  
  
Nadie del hospital sabía que Sakura había despertado unos instantes.  
  
- Pero ¿cómo es posible? - se preguntaron los que lo escuchaban - su aura permanece casi intacta incluso parece subir su intensidad.  
  
- Su cuerpo esta tardando en reaccionar, probablemente tarde más tiempo en recobrar la conciencia. Debemos practicar algún electroencefalograma, para reiterar que las funciones cerebrales estén intactas y confirmar si es su cuerpo el que necesita recuperarse.  
  
El verdadero problema de Sakura no era su aura o energía mágica, puesto que esta se restablecía, lento pero se iba reponiendo. El problema era el maltrato que recibió su cuerpo con todos los ataques, estaba aún débil y eso era el mayor impedimento para que despertara.  
  
- Haga lo que sea necesario doctor, no vacile por el dinero. Tendrá todo el necesario.  
  
- Esta bien señor Li - luego Touya escucho al doctor caminar.  
  
- No se preocupe su novia estará bien.  
  
- ¿Qué? - casi grito Touya y abrió grande los ojos.  
  
Pero su grito se sofoco al escuchar a Shaoran.  
  
- Lo siento doctor, creo que se confundió. Ella no... no es mi novia...  
  
- Más le vale - pensó Touya.  
  
- ... es una gran amiga - dijo más como un suspiro ahogado.  
  
- Oh, lo siento. Es sólo que su preocupación y atenciones me dieron esa impresión - lo cierto era que la "comunicativa" enfermera se había encargado de difundir la preocupación y atenciones del joven tan puesto, con la señorita Kinomoto.  
  
Casi todos en el hospital lo sabían. Y es que en cuanto el jefe del Clan Li tenía un momento libre iba a visitar a Sakura y preguntar sobre su condición. Claro que lo mismo pasaba con Tomoyo y Touya, pero Shaoran no era un familiar cercano. Incluso se opuso a que pagaran algo de los gastos de Sakura ni Tomoyo, ni Touya (claro que también fue un tremendo pleito entre Touya y Shaoran. Pero sin duda Shaoran tenía mucha más influencia que el hermano de Sakura y Touya tuvo que resignarse).  
  
La conversación termino. Touya dio unos pasos hacia atrás, esperando a que saliera Shaoran.  
  
Sólo vio como Shaoran que iba muy metido en sus pensamientos se fue por el pasillo sin notar siquiera su presencia.  
  
- Se preocupa mucho por Sakura ¿no crees? - la voz casi paternal de Yukito escucho tras de sí.  
  
Y aún sumido en sus pensamientos Touya sólo asintió.  
  
- Es un mocoso odioso - rectifico al darse cuenta de lo que había contestado, a la vez que frunció más el ceño.  
  
- Vamos debemos prepara todo para regresar a Hikaru, para tratar de encontrar al traidor - dijo Touya.  
  
El turno de cuidar a Sakura era de Fiang y Hannia.  
  
Y cuando todos los demás se habían marchado. Ellos se quedaron en la salita mientras Kero dormía con su ama.  
  
Hannia veía pensativa hacia afuera.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Ella negó.  
  
- Vamos, puedes decírmelo - hizo un pausa - si lo deseas.  
  
- Fiang, ¿has notado la actitud de Shaoran?  
  
- Creo que sólo se encuentra preocupado por toda la situación. Y ahora con la noticia de que su padre tenía información debe estar intrigado.  
  
- ¿No puedes notar algo más?  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- Ni yo misma estoy segura, sólo siento que algo no esta bien con él.  
  
- ¿Qué puede ser?  
  
- No lo sé. Pero has visto como se preocupa por la señorita Kinomoto.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
  
- Se preocupa demasiado por ella, si no fuera por la situación, tengo la impresión de que se pasaría todo el tiempo aquí para cuidarla.  
  
- ¿Hannia?  
  
- ¿sí?  
  
- ¿Estas celosa? – dijo con un poco de malicia en su voz.  
  
- ¿Celosa yo? - dijo enrojeciendo un poco.  
  
- Sí, estas celosa - dijo viendo sus mejillas color carmín.  
  
- ¿De la señorita Sakura?  
  
Fiang asintió.  
  
- Creo... - dudo en decir- supongo que sí - nunca antes había sentido celos. Incluso veía como en ocasiones Mei se colgaba de Shaoran y lo besaba, en la mejilla claro. Eso jamás le causo problema alguno, incluso las miradas de las chicas hacia Shaoran que nunca faltaban. Es que era un chico realmente guapo y ni decir de la fortuna y poder de que gozaba. Pero ninguna recibía atención alguna por parte de él.  
  
- ¿Crees que el señor Shaoran la... - sus palabras se negaban a salir - bueno que a él le guste ella? - lo soltó, pero enrojeció aún más.  
  
- ¿Temes que el señor Shaoran sienta algo por ella?  
  
- Sí - dijo bajando la cabeza - sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada de él. Pero no estaba segura de lo que Shaoran sentía por la chica.  
  
Fiang sonrió. Luego la abrazo, ella correspondió su abrazo.  
  
- Hannia, el señor Li no jugaría con tus sentimientos ¿No crees que él ya te lo habría hecho saber? Él no te quiere dañar y si lo siente, sería sincero contigo y te lo diría.  
  
- Gracias Fiang.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque siempre estas ahí para ayudarme.  
  
- Siempre lo estaré.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Más tarde En Hong Kong.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo John? - preguntó la señora Tabura cuando salieron de la reunión con los del circulo.  
  
- Estoy preocupado - contesto el chico de ojos negros.  
  
- ¿Puedo saber la razón?  
  
- Sentí algo, algo muy poderoso.  
  
- Te refieres a las auras - todos habían sentido las auras negativas que se movían por todas las ciudades. Todos los hechiceros que quedaban en lo círculos del mundo lo habían sentido. Pero a todos les sucedió lo mismo al tratar de enfrentarlas, sólo desaparecían. Pero nadie más pudo ver a aquel misterioso personaje que se alimentaba de toda la energía que desprendían los seres humanos.  
  
- No, sentí algo más... - dijo pensativo - sólo que aún no lo he podido descifrar.  
  
El joven Misaki, era un digno heredero de su Clan era el segundo más poderoso que Shaoran Li. Antes lo había sido Fiang, pero las continuas obligaciones como su secretario le impidió explotar su potencial, cosa que hizo John. Alcanzando un nivel similar al de Shaoran pero en magia occidental muy parecida a la de Eriol. Lo que le permitió sentir algo más que los otros no percibieron.  
  
- Pero me preocupan otras situaciones – dijo con un dedo sobre su mentón.  
  
- ¿Cómo cuáles?  
  
- El ataque a la señorita Kinomoto. Si como dice la señora Li la batalla final se llevará en tan poco tiempo, ella no estará lista para entonces.  
  
Claro que ninguno de ellos sabía que una profecía hablaba que para vencer en la batalla por venir, Sakura debía morir. Sólo sabían que era indispensable para tener una oportunidad para ganar.  
  
- Tendremos que buscar los que nos encargo la señora Li - cambio de tema, recordando el motivo de la reunión del círculo, encontrar el libro.  
  
Los miembros sobrantes del círculo se dirigieron en su búsqueda.  
  
John se fue directamente a la mansión, aún en reparación de los Li. A pesar de que hizo varios conjuros no localizo nada. Pero algo dentro de sí le decía que buscará en ese lugar.  
  
Por su parte la señora Tabura no sólo obedecía órdenes de Ieran, sino que también planeaba su propia estrategia. Después de una breve búsqueda fue a preparar algunos pendientes. Su plan era que al regresar a Tokio, que lo tenía planeado en unos cuantos días o en cuanto encontraran el libro. Buscaría unir a Shaoran y Hannia en matrimonio. No buscarían hacer toda la ceremonia correspondiente a tan importante evento. Con una simple ceremonia en la cual Ieran Li como la más poderosa y experimentada hechicera del círculo diera su consentimiento, en donde dos miembros del círculo fueran testigos, y que ambos contrayentes aceptaran la unión, estaría hecho el matrimonio.  
  
Sólo faltaba una cosa, el consentimiento de Shaoran Li. Pues sabía que si él lo aceptaba, nadie se negaría. Y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que el joven aceptara.  
  
Por otro lado todos los círculos estaban muy preocupados en evitar la batalla final. Las sedes habían sido desocupadas por los ángeles negros, pero no encontraban nada.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Unas horas después.  
  
Como los atardeceres anteriores, el frío se dispersaba por toda la ciudad de Tokio. Helaba el rostro y provocaba estornudos en algunas personas que no se habían abrigado bien. El claro del frío bosque cercano al departamento de Sakura esta ocupado por 5 figuras. Yukito, Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo y Fuu se encontraban esperando el momento de partir.  
  
Yukito permanecía con su habitual actitud, pero estaba preocupado aunque no lo dejara notar. Touya parecía triste y enojado, ¿qué les diría a sus padres? Aún se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a su hermana, pero enfadado porque quería saber lo más pronto posible quien era el supuesto traidor.  
  
Fuu observaba el cielo, pensando muy bien lo que iba a hacer.  
  
Eriol estaba sentado frente a Tomoyo, ambos permanecían pensativos, sobre todo Eriol que aún no encontraba la manera de encontrar al último pilar. Junto a Tomoyo estuvieron la mayor parte del día investigando los cuerpos de los pilares que aún permanecían vivos, pero tampoco encontraron nada además de lo que habían encontrado Shaoran y Fiang la primera vez.  
  
Eriol se sentía decepcionado de si mismo, cómo era posible que no pudiera encontrarlo. Pero sabía muy bien que sus poderes como Clow Red quedaron divididos en dos y sus facultades no eran las mismas de cuando era pequeño.  
  
Sólo esperaba que aquella energía se volviera a presentar para poderla rastrear. Había desarrollado muy bien su magia, pero no para rastrear un tipo de energía que hasta entonces era desconocida para él. Se sentía tan inútil como cuando fue la batalla contra Vacío, él tan lejos y sin poder ayudar a Sakura.  
  
Sentado con la mirada en el cielo y las manos en sus rodillas, cerró los puños con fuerza y frunció levemente el ceño.  
  
- Si tan sólo tuviera todos mis poderes, tal vez... - pensaba  
  
- Eriol – un dulce sonido lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.  
  
Él la miro y cambio su rostro al de siempre, sonriéndole.  
  
Tomoyo en cambio mantenía su bello rostro preocupado, y aunque vio la sonrisa de Eriol no la correspondió.  
  
Luego con algo de timidez, puso su pequeña y blanca mano sobre el ahora asombrado chico de gafas.  
  
- No tienes porque fingir - dijo serena y con voz dulce - estas preocupado, pero desesperarse no es la solución. Unas de las estrategias para ganar es confundir al enemigo - Eriol permanecía escuchándola - pero no perderemos ni la batalla, ni a nadie de las personas que amamos. No perderemos - dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.  
  
¿Cómo se dio cuenta de lo que él sentía? No lo sabía, sólo sonrió ahora de forma más sincera y un tanto agradecida. No sabía como pero esas palabras realmente lo ayudaron. Tomo la pequeña mano de Tomoyo y la besó con ternura.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Ella sólo le sonreía.  
  
Tomoyo no sabía mucho de magia o estrategias de batalla, sólo sabía lo que su corazón decía.  
  
- Sakura estará bien - dijo a Eriol, y él sólo asintió.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- Sakura - susurro por tercera vez Shaoran.  
  
De nuevo que en unos momentos libres fue a ver su condición. El turno de cuidarla era de Kero y Mei. Mei estaba distrayendo a Kero con unos jugosos pastelillos, ya que la bestia del sello no permitía que el mocoso se acercara demasiado a su ama.  
  
- Me gustaría saber que siento por ti - pensaba Shaoran.  
  
Se dio vuelta y camino hasta pararse junto al vidrio de la habitación como solía hacerlo.  
  
Miro su reloj, debía irse si quería ver partir a Touya, Yukito y Fuu, tenía lago que decirles.  
  
De nuevo se acercó a ella.  
  
Sakura permanecía inmóvil y su piel era más blanca de lo normal, parecía sólo permanecer en un profundo sueño. Su belleza a pesar de todo, estaba igual, sólo faltaba su sonrisa, la alegría que irradiaba a los demás, su dulzura y la inocencia que siempre demostraba. Su mirada esmeralda que tenía un brillo especial.  
  
El doctor después de hacer el encefalograma, dijo que las funciones cerebrales estaban intactas, sólo necesitaba tiempo para que su cuerpo se recuperara lo suficiente para despertar. Pero parecía que tardaría tiempo. Un tiempo que ni el mismo doctor pudo calcular.  
  
- Sólo queda esperar – fue lo último que dijo el doctor, con más esperanzas de que así fuese. Debía creerlo, el doctor era un experto en su área, uno de los más reconocidos en Tokio.  
  
Se sentó al lado de Sakura y la observaba perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
- Estoy tan confundido – dijo en susurro.  
  
Realmente lo estaba, toda la situación se complicaba cada momento y no le había sido posible analizar sus sentimientos. Pero el asunto de los ataques, los pilares, su padre...  
  
Tomo la pequeña mano de Sakura entre las suyas, sintiendo su piel muy fría.  
  
Un recuerdo se formo en su mente.  
  
Shaoran la vio acercarse lentamente, delicadamente ella se recargaba en su pecho, mientras su corazón latía y latía. Sintió cuando ella lo toco, una inexplicable sensación, una sensación que sólo había sentido hacia ya años, muchos años. Sin siquiera pensarlo y con un movimiento suave la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos cuando los brazos de él la rodeaban. Pero era un abrazo delicado muy delicado, parecía que no quería tocarla demasiado, pues sentía que aquello que sentía podría desaparecer.  
  
Ella levantó lentamente la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, él también la observaba con la misma intensidad que ella. Sin siquiera pensarlo o cualquier otra cosa que su mente le mandará. El chico bajaba lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de la cara de ella. Una de sus manos ahora tocaba el rostro de ella sintiendo su tersa pero fría piel, ella hizo a un lado su cabeza para sentir su mano más cerca. Las miradas estaban perdidas una en la otra y no había nada más que ellos dos. La mano de ella subió suavemente por el cuerpo de él, hasta posarse suavemente en su nuca. Las miradas nuca se despegaron una de la otra.  
  
Mientras ella poco a poco con la mano que tenía en su cuello comenzó a empujarlo lentamente hacia ella. Él no opuso resistencia, poco a poco se acercaban aún más. Lograba sentirse cerca, lograban escuchar sus corazones, respirar el mismo aire, acercándose más y más. Hasta que por fin, delicadamente sus labios se unieron, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, mientras sus corazones lograban armonizar uno con el otro, latiendo al mismo ritmo y con la misma intensidad.  
  
El beso, por fin, el beso. En un principio fue muy delicado tan sólo un toque suave y con algo de temor. Tan sólo sintiendo, su cuerpo se llenó de una sensación maravillosa. Y sin pensarlo la mano de Shaoran rodeo suavemente la pequeña cintura de Sakura y poco a poco la acercaba más y más hacia él. Ese beso pronto fue cambiando a uno lleno de deseo y sentimientos reprimidos, hasta...  
  
- ¡Déjame mocosa! – escucho el grito de Kero afuera.  
  
- ¡NO soy una mocosa! y Cállate... ¿acaso quieres que te escuchen? - dijo un poco más bajito Mei.  
  
Shaoran salió bruscamente del recuerdo. El recuerdo de un ¿sueño?  
  
De nuevo miró a Sakura.  
  
- Es extraño – pensó, pero no quería pensar más en eso. Si eso era un sueño, porque lo sentía tan real. Y si era un sueño podría significar que tal vez, era lo que inconscientemente lo deseaba.  
  
Pero ¿él lo deseaba? Y si era así, que haría con el compromiso con Hannia no era justo que se casara con ella, si él deseaba estar con otra persona.  
  
- Tendré que hablar con Hannia – pensó.  
  
Planeaba decirle a Hannia como se sentía, su confusión. Hasta ahora había la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. Esperaría a que este seguro de sus sentimientos y entonces tomaría una decisión. Por ahora, cancelaría el compromiso.  
  
- Pero... - lo interrumpió el sonido se los toques en la puerta.  
  
Shaoran escucho a la enfermera saludar a Mei y luego dirigirse a la habitación.  
  
Como siempre, la enfermera saludo con un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas a Shaoran, que apenas la escucho por lo metido que estaba en sus pensamientos.  
  
La enfermera comenzó a revisar a Sakura. Shaoran sólo toco su frente antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Misma que dejo abierta sólo con una intención.  
  
La enfermera lo vio salir, luego miro a Sakura, le sonrió diciéndole bajito en el oído.  
  
- En verdad te quiere mucho, tienes mucha suerte – y siguió con sus labores.  
  
- ¿Te vas? – Mei había escondido a Kero mientras pasaba la enfermera.  
  
- Si Mei, tengo que ir a ver a Kinomoto.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? – noto inmediatamente que la preocupación de su primo no era sólo por la situación.  
  
- Creo – suspiro – luego vio de reojo la habitación de Sakura.  
  
- Entiendo – dijo bajito Mei, luego le sonrió – debes aclarar tus sentimientos – y le sonrió en forma dulce. Shaoran entendió que de alguna manera ella sabía algo de lo que le pasaba, iba contestar cuando.  
  
- ¡MOCO...! – comenzaba a gritar el guardián, pero Mei le tapo la pequeña boca.  
  
- Estas loco ¿quieres que te descubran? – dijo bajito y señalando la puerta abierta.  
  
- Me voy – endureció el rostro y luego salió.  
  
- Me las vas a pagar, te las veras con el guardián solar de las cartas Sakura. Ja, ja, jj... de nuevo le tapo la boca Mei.  
  
- Te lo advertí – dijo Mei y metió al peluche en una de las bolsas en las que había llevado los pastelillos.  
  
Kero se movía de un lado a otro tratando de salir.  
  
Ahora la que reía era Mei.  
  
La enfermera al escuchar algunos ruidos salió a ver que era lo que pasaba encontrándose a Meilig peleando muy sonriente con una bolsa de papel que parecía moverse bruscamente.  
  
Mei se dio cuenta y Kero sintió su presencia cerca y se calmo.  
  
Con una gota en la cabeza preguntó.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
  
- Ehh – sonreía nerviosa Mei – No, claro que no.  
  
La enfermera veía la bolsa con la que peleaba.  
  
- Es que... - decía sin saber que decir.  
  
- Peluche tonto me las vas a pagar – pensaba.  
  
- Yo...  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Minutos después.  
  
- Es hora - Fuu estaba listo.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito y Touya se acercaron a Fuu.  
  
- Si encuentran a la persona no se arriesguen a pelear con ella - dijo Eriol - es muy poderoso.  
  
- Además - se escucho otra voz masculina acercándose - procuren no hacerles saber que sabemos sobre él - Shaoran llegó con ellos.  
  
- Me alegro que hayas venido - dijo con una sonrisa Yukito.  
  
- Por favor denle mis saludos a mi tía Nadeshico - Tomoyo lamentaba no poder ir a verlos ella misma.  
  
- Lo haremos - dijo sin un dejo de emoción Touya.  
  
- Yo... - Fuu tenía un rostro algo extraño - lamento decirlo hasta ahora, pero me quedaré.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Lo siento, pero tengo el presentimiento de que podrían necesitarme más aquí – sus ojos violetas parecían apenados.  
  
Nadie dijo más, respetando su decisión.  
  
El conjuro de Fuu comenzó de nuevo abriendo el portal hacia Hikaru.  
  
- Cuídense mucho por favor - suplico Tomoyo. Eriol sólo los miraba con aprobación.  
  
- Cuiden a mi hermana en mi ausencia - dijo Touya cuando ya se encontraba de frente al portal y dándole la espalda a los demás. Luego y sin más entro al portal.  
  
- Nos veremos pronto.  
  
Yukito se despidió de todos, también encargando mucho a Sakura y fue tras Touya.  
  
El portal se cerró.  
  
- Todo saldrá bien - susurro Tomoyo. Luego sintió una mano en su hombro, cuyo dueño la miró y asintió.  
  
Fuu veía al cielo un poco intranquilo.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - Eriol lo había notado.  
  
- Tengo un mal presentimiento - cerró los ojos unos segundos - espero que no sea nada.  
  
- Debemos irnos - dijo Shaoran - pronto anochecerá y lo más seguro es que las auras regresen, debemos estar preparados.  
  
Fuu, Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo partieron.  
  
No tardaron en confirmarlo de nuevo comenzaron a aparecer en todos lados. Al tratar de buscarlos obtenían el mismo resultado, nada. Ni siquiera el misterioso personaje se presento.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
A pesar de todo el ambiente continuaba igual de apacible y tranquilo. El palacio estaba como siempre, blanco y resplandeciente.  
  
Touya y Yukito llegaron sin contratiempos a Hikaru.  
  
- Madre, padre - dijo Touya al verlos, luego los abrazo.  
  
- Hijo - dijeron un poco confundidos ambos.  
  
Yukito sólo sonreía como siempre. Luego una luz blanca lo envolvió para dar paso al impresionante guardián lunar.  
  
Y luego de la bienvenida.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué han regresado? - preguntaron un poco preocupados.  
  
La mirada de Touya cambió mientras relataba lo que había pasado, días antes.  
  
Los rostros del matrimonio Kinomoto permanecía calmados y tranquilos, escuchando todo, comprendían todo perfectamente y no culpaban a nadie.  
  
- Entonces sospechan que hay un habitante que esta poseído - Fujitaka actuaba de lo más normal.  
  
- Sí.  
  
Nadeshico observo a su querido esposo.  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
- Por ahora nada.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
La noche paso de nuevo, era demasiado frustrante. Aún los hechizos más poderosos no lograban detectarlos.  
  
Faltaban 4 días para que Marte se viera con todo su esplendor en la tierra.  
  
Era todavía temprano cuando de nuevo se reunieron en casa de los Li.  
  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Fiang, un poco enojado por la situación.  
  
- Creo que sé la razón por la que no podemos encontrarlos tan fácilmente - Fuu sacaba conclusiones a medida que investigaba y recordaba algunos aspectos que no había tomado en cuenta antes.  
  
- Es porque la energía es de seres humanos, energía negativa que pueden controlar. Si buscamos esa energía entonces encontraremos a humanos. Los humanos infectados están provocando en los otros que no lo están, un estado de miedo.  
  
- De esa manera hacen que toda esa energía negativa sea directamente canalizada al representante del lado oscuro de Hikaru. Haciéndolo más y más poderoso.  
  
- Eso significa que cada día que pasa, "él" – dijo refiriéndose al representante del lado negativo – se hace más poderoso – dijo el líder del Clan Li.  
  
Los rostros de todos se volvieron preocupados. Si el poder que tenía antes era atemorizante, ahora con la cantidad de energía que recibía, parecía que se hacía invencible.  
  
- La única solución es transformar a los pilares de nuevo y encontrar al último pilar, e impedir que le pase lo que paso con los demás.  
  
- ¿Entonces el último pilar es el que ahora canaliza la energía positiva?  
  
- Lo hace, pero no puede con toda.  
  
- Eso es – pensó Eriol – si él es el único que ahora la canaliza, su poder esta aumentando y por lo tanto, será más fácil encontrarlo, pero... también ellos lo podrían encontrar antes.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Todos seguían sumergidos en sus búsquedas. Pero la tarde de ese día la llegada de la señora Tabura y del joven Jonh era muy esperado.  
  
- Esto fue lo que encontramos - dijo John poniendo en las manos de Ieran un objeto.  
  
Ieran estaba sentada frente a un enorme escritorio en una de las oficinas que habían en la casa Li.  
  
Ieran observó detenidamente el objeto en sus manos reconociéndolo después de unos instantes. Era un libro, no muy grande color verde oscuro, con el símbolo del dragón subiendo al cielo grabado en la portada. (Era el mismo símbolo del círculo) Parecía estar algo maltratado, incluso la contraportada estaba rota en la parte inferior.  
  
Lo abrió con sumo cuidado, ante las miradas de la madre de Hannia y John. Comenzó a ojearlo con cuidado. Lo que reconoció es que ese era un libro de hechicería antiguo, con conjuros y hechizos provenientes de los más antiguos hechiceros de Oriente. Casi al llegar al final había muchas páginas en blanco, demasiadas.  
  
Ieran conocía demasiado bien a su esposo, seguramente estaba ocultando sus escritos.  
  
Deposito en libro en el escritorio mostrando las hojas en blanco.  
  
John y Tabura la vieron un poco extrañada, mientras ella sonreía levemente, mientras extendía sus manos sobre el libro.  
  
- Tus secretos son los míos, el amor es de ambos y la muestra son los frutos - susurro, luego puso el anillo que llevaba en el dedo medio de su mano derecha, sobre las páginas en blanco.  
  
Las páginas en blanco reaccionaron al contacto, en unos movimientos que parecían olas iban develando poco a poco lo escrito en el libro. Ieran levanto el libro y observó con mucho cuidado la letra.  
  
- Es de Hien - pensó.  
  
- ¿Dónde lo encontraron? - dirigiéndose a las dos personas frente a sí.  
  
- En la mansión - dijo Jonh - tuve un presentimiento que se encontraba en ese lugar - ante la mirada de Ieran, continuo - cerca de una habitación que se encontraba cercana a la habitación del señor Li, bajo algunos escombros.  
  
Ieran no dijo más y comenzó a leerlo en silencio pero con increíble velocidad. Mientras era observaba por los otros dos. No tardo demasiado porque no era mucho lo escrito.  
  
Cerró el libro y luego sus ojos. Dejando un poco intrigados a los presentes.  
  
- Debemos reunirnos, esto lo deben saber todos.  
  
Ieran llamo a Mei para que se encargue de avisar a los demás.  
  
Todos llegaron muy curiosos de lo que se había encontrado, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que lo ayudara. Cuidando a Sakura se quedaron Fuu y Kero.  
  
Todos los demás Shaoran, Hannia, Eriol, Tomoyo, la señora Tabura, John, Ieran y Mei. Estaban en un salón de la casa.  
  
Ieran entrego a Shaoran el libro. Él lo miro y después de analizarlo un poco por medio de su magia logro sentir algo muy familiar en él. Lo abrió hasta encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba escrito a mano, paso sus ojos por las hojas unos segundos.  
  
Los demás sólo permanecían en silencio.  
  
- Léelo, por favor hijo - Ieran permanecía sentada en el lugar principal mientras Shaoran estaba frente a ella.  
  
El chico de cabello alborotado miro interrogante a su madre, ella sólo asintió.  
  
El chico dio un leve suspiro y comenzó.  
  
"Bitácora 10 de diciembre  
  
El lugar que soñaba en un principio era hermoso, ni la imaginación humana jamás hubiera creado tal escenario, con habitantes tan especiales. Todos me recibían de manera alegre, sobre todo una persona un joven de mirada amable. Pero después y poco a poco esos sueños se tornaron en pesadillas, donde era testigo de salvajes masacres y terribles batallas entre hechiceros y lo que parecían ángeles negros que los herían sin piedad. No le veo el rostro de nadie, sólo siento su dolor, su angustia, su preocupación por los seres humanos. Y yo... no puedo hacer nada, soy tan sólo un espectador que no puede hacer nada. Me resulta tan horrendo y desesperante.  
  
Pido ayuda y nadie me escucha, trato de utilizar mis poderes, pero sólo atravieso a las figuras sin que se inmuten siquiera. Mientras las personas siguen siendo masacradas. Y lo que es más horrible es que veo que los ángeles negros atacan a los círculos del mundo. Pero hace algún tiempo, en mis últimos sueños he visto unos símbolos, son algunos que he visto en aquel extraño lugar, no sé como pero sé que aquellos símbolos pueden proteger, de alguna manera. Por eso hice que en el templo del círculo de oriente se graben, dudo que tan sólo sean sueños, por eso haré todo lo posible por protegerlos. Por eso estoy planeando cambiar el lugar de las reuniones, aún no sé donde, pero lo haré. No dejaré que los encuentren.  
  
20 de diciembre.  
  
A escondidas de mi esposa he hecho hechizos que me den más información, pero no encuentro nada. Ahora busco hechizos que me ayuden a protegerlos. Encontré un viejo libro en el Clan. Y ahora veo una luz de esperanza para que todo eso jamás pase. Habla sobre los pilares de la tierra y un lugar llamado Hikaru. Aún no termino de traducirlo se encuentra en una lengua muy antigua y tengo algunos problemas, pero sigo investigando.  
  
6 de enero del siguiente año.  
  
Lo que hasta ahora he traducido es:  
  
El destino no se cambia, el humano es quien lo hace. Cuando las estrellas no brillen en el cielo y la niebla cubra la bondad. La salvación se encontrará cuando la verdad sea conocida, cuando la hija de Hikaru tenga esperanza, cuando cada uno de los 7 principios sean descubiertos.  
  
No les encuentro sentido, pero sigo investigando. No entiendo cuáles son los siete principios.  
  
4 de febrero  
  
Sobre la primera parte creo deducir a qué se refiere. Varios profetas, videntes y personas que han podido ver el futuro lo han visto. Unas visiones de situaciones que pasarán tanto buenas como malas. Predicen un futuro no alentador, pues hablan de la llegada de personas con maldad en su corazón que han de causar sufrimiento a la humanidad, de catástrofes mundiales, de guerras, muerte y desesperanza. Pero también predicen cosas buenas que harán en hombre. Ese, dicen ellos, es el destino. Pero así como predicen el destino también nos hablan de que los humanos somos capaces de cambiarlo, las predicciones no son para asustarse de ellas y utilizarlas para el mal. El destino sólo se realizará si los humanos siguen cometiendo las mismas fallas, si siguen guiándose por la maldad, la ambición, la envidia y todos aquellos pensamientos negativos. Las predicciones fueron hechas para ser cambiadas y la única manera de hacerlo es cambiando nosotros, no podemos pedir que el mundo cambie a ser cada vez mejor. Lo que sí podemos es cambiar nuestra actitud presente, revalorándonos a nosotros mismos, a nuestra familia, amigos y humanidad en general, y con la misma naturaleza, las plantas y los animales que comparten con nosotros este maravilloso mundo. No sé si mis razonamientos son correctos pero es lo único que tengo hasta ahora.  
  
5 de febrero.  
  
Estoy cansado algo raro le pasa a mi cuerpo, pero no dejaré que me detenga. La siguiente parte del libro la pude traducir dice:  
  
Cuando las estrellas no brillen en el cielo y la niebla cubra la bondad.  
  
Hace algunos días por fin pude saber el nombre de mis sueños, la persona que veo en mis sueños me lo dijo, ese lugar se llama Hikaru y es un planeta paralelo a la tierra que es un reflejo de los sentimientos positivos y negativos de las personas. Tiene dos polos en donde se concentran es como el Ying y el Yang. En mis sueños la persona me llevo cerca de la frontera del lado de positivo y del lado negativo. Me explicó que el lado negativo no necesita de pilares como el positivo. Pues el positivo necesita de humanos para que la energía positiva llegue hasta allá, ellos son llamados pilares. En ese lugar reina la oscuridad, el vació y la misma muerte. Él me explicó que cuando había una leyenda que hablaba sobre el sacrificio de alguien para reestablecer el equilibrio que se romperá. Y no me dijo más, es extraño que esa persona jamás me haya dicho su nombre, pero por una extraña razón le creo.  
  
20 de marzo.  
  
Los miembros del círculo no saben nada de mis investigaciones las mantengo en secreto, porque aún no poseo evidencia de que mis sueños puedan ser realidad. Pero siento que mi tiempo se acaba y tendré que decirselos todo a ellos y a mi esposa. Se ve tan linda embarazada, el bebé crece tan fuerte y sano. Cómo me gustaría ya tenerlo en mis brazos.  
  
- 20 de marzo, dos días después murió - dijo Ieran con algo de tristeza en su voz. Observó con detenimiento el rostro de su hijo - dos meses antes de que nacieras, hijo.  
  
Shaoran la miró y después noto que había algo más escrito. Miró a su madre como si pidiera su aprobación, misma que le fue dada con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
Después Ieran sólo cerró los ojos.  
  
A mí esposa y familia: - comenzó Shaoran.  
  
Mi querida esposa, tienes unos meses de embarazo. Por eso no deseaba que supieras nada, pero sé, que de alguna manera, en algún tiempo y en algún lugar... lo terminarás por saber.  
  
El hijo que crece en tu vientre, es una bendición para la familia Li. No sólo por ser un varón, sino porque llegará a ser un gran hombre, sé que le enseñarás bien a ser un gran hechicero, un excelente empresario y mejor que todo un gran ser humano. Será un hombre con un corazón fuerte, decidido y valiente, capaz de superar todos los retos que se le presenten. Lo sé porque algo dentro de mí lo dice, me lo dice el corazón. También lo sé porque te conozco y sé que tú lo ayudarás a lograrlo. Estoy tan orgulloso de él y de ti.  
  
Ieran permanecía con los ojos cerrados escuchando. Y parecía que no escuchaba a su hijo hablar sino a su amado esposo que le hablara.  
  
También sé que para ese tiempo mi vida habrá llegado a su final, eso no me preocupa mucho, no le temo a la muerte. Lo que realmente siento es haberte dejado sola con todas las responsabilidades de un jefe de Clan y miembro del círculo de oriente, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograrás. También me disculpo con él, porque a mi muerte mi hijo tendrá una vida llena de responsabilidades y retos que le pondrá el clan. Pero por cumplir esos retos encontrará a personas muy especiales que le enseñará muchas cosas y aunque al final parezca que no lo logró. Sí lo habrá hecho.  
  
Mis hijas, mis hermosas hijas, no sabes cuanto las quiero. También lamento no verlas crecer, sonreír, vivir. Sólo quiero que sepan que siempre las amé, las amo y las amaré no importa el lugar donde me encuentre.  
  
Al igual que a tí, te amo no sabes cuanto te amo, aunque no te lo digo siempre. Me gustaría permanecer el resto de tu vida a tu lado, como hasta ahora, amándote sin medida, pretejiéndote. Ver juntos como nuestros hijos crecen. Eres lo más maravilloso que hay en mi vida tú, mis hijas y el niño que llevas en tu vientre. No sé como soportaré dejarlos, pero sé que es por una razón. Aún así, de donde quiera que me encuentre los amaré y protegeré.  
  
Fin de la carta.  
  
Ieran permitió que una pequeña lágrima rodara por su rostro, mientras veía en sus recuerdos al hombre que siempre amó.  
  
Su madre abrió los ojos para ver a su único hijo.  
  
Su porte, su mirada, su carácter, su rostro, su voz, su entrega, su aura incluso el cabello rebelde de su juventud, eran muy parecidos a los de su padre, a pesar de no haberlo conocido eran casi iguales. Entregados a sus responsabilidades a su familia, a el bienestar de los demás.  
  
Todos los demás permanecían en silencio, sólo observando la mirada de Ieran, era una de las escasas veces que dejaba ver un poco sus sentimientos. Shaoran también la veía con un poco de asombro, pero también afectado por las palabras escritas por su padre. Su padre lo amaba, aún sin conocerlo, creía en él, aunque jamás lo miro directamente a los ojos, lo elogiaba aunque nunca vio sus logros. Sin embargo parecía conocerlo muy bien.  
  
Shaoran no sabía que pensar no lo conoció sólo lo hizo por algunos relatos de su madre, por lo que los miembros del círculo admiraban de él, por los escasos recuerdos de sus hermanas. Pero sólo eso.  
  
El momento fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando sonó el teléfono celular de Shaoran, sin saber si contestar o no. Observó el número, era el número de Fuu. Shaoran tuvo un mal presentimiento y aún con las miradas encima contestó.  
  
- Señor Li - dijo una voz al otro lado.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Es Sakura... - su preocupación se hacía evidente en su voz  
  
- ¿Sakura?  
  
- ella esta mal.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó mientras llamaba la atención de todos.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
N. de la A.  
  
Hola mis queridísimos lectores. Yo de nuevo. Creo que tarde un poco en actualizar, lo siento mucho, mucho pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Para ser sincera este capitulo no me gusto del todo, pero si sigo corrigiéndolo tardaré mucho más en actualizar. Gracias por leer.  
  
Saky Li: Qué tal?, me alegro que el capi anterior te haya gustado. Gracias por dejar review.  
  
Nanny Luna Melian: Hola. No te preocupes mucho por Hannia, esta sufriendo ahora, pero verás que tengo planes muy buenos para ella. Sobre el Internet, ya están casi arreglados, pero sigo con algunos problemillas que espero solucionar pronto. Cuídate y hasta pronto.  
  
ciakaira: Waw que lindo significado el de tu nombre, es? japones? chino? Como sea es lindo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alientan mucho.  
  
Undine: Gracias por escribir.  
  
Perla: ji, ji, si soy capaz de matar a Sakura, pero creo que si lo hago conozco a muchos lectores que están haciendo fila para matarme a mí --¡ Así que no lo haré (o eso creo). Respecto a Hannia te gusta la pareja H&F? Bueno creo que es todo, muchas gracias por escribir, cuídate mucho y continúa con tus ánimos y alegría, que seguramente contagias a los demás. Me gusto mucho tu frase y aquí te va la mía. (Es mi favorita, ya lo había dicho?)  
  
_"Búscame en tu corazón y ahí estar"_  
  
Y

_"Siembro una rosa blanca_

_ en julio como en enero, _

_para el amigo sincero _

_que me da su mano franca. _

_Y para el cruel que me arranca _

_el corazón con que vivo, _

_cardo ni ortiga cultivo: _

_cultivo una rosa blanca"  
_ José Mart  
  
Celina Sosa: Hola, muchas gracias por escribir, siento no haber dejado review en tu historia pero sigo con algunos problemillas. Pero te aseguro que pronto estaré por ahí molestando. Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
JuliaSakura: Je, je no pensé que fuera tan mala. Además sólo lo hago para que los personajes aprendan. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también. Gracias por el review.  
  
Sakura Wen: Hola, Muchas gracias por la aclaración del nombre del padre de Shaoran, es que soy igual de despistada que Saku. Por cierto, espero que pronto actualices tu historia la estoy extrañando, pero no importa ya que sé que en ocasiones se necesitan algo de tiempo para crear tan preciosas escenas como las tuyas. Gracias por escribir.  
  
Maky: Hola, sip, también publico en asuka heaven. Me gusta mucho dejarlos en suspenso, ji, ji, ji. Bueno, gracias por escribir, nos leemos pronto.  
  
nena 05000: Gracias por la aclaración del nombre del padre de Shaoran. Eh... je, je, no te preocupes ni Eriol, ni a Tomoyo van a morir, a Shaoran? bueno, mejor luego hablamos de él. Pero esta un poquitín confundido pero pronto se le pasará. Un E&T? aún no estoy muy segura de lo que pasará con ellos pero si lo piden con gusto los complaceré. No te preocupes por dejar review largos es todo un placer leerlos. Cuídate mucho. Hasta prontito.  
  
Yarumi: Oye que lindo, casi no dormir. Bueno son vacaciones y creo que es lo que todos hacemos. Muchas gracias por escribir, me alegra que te este gustando y espero que siga así. Cuídate mucho. PD: no te desveles tanto.  
  
Mao Anayami/pl (espero haber escrito bien el nombre): Hola, mucho gusto en saludarte, sabes? considero un verdadero honor que hayas decidido que tu primer review fuera para esta historia. Y si eres exigente es todavía más. Pero, ¿por qué no te animas a publicar? Puedes estarnos privando de unas excelentes historias. Espero que cuando te animes ser una de las primeras en leerlas. Gracias por animarte a escribir, nos leemos pronto.  
  
Yasmar: Siento haber tardado, pero fue por cosas fuera de mi alcance y por la el trabajo que tengo. Aún así, espero no decepcionarte. Y sobre tus dudas muy pronto se resolverán, se acerca el fin de la historia y con ella las dudas. Gracias por escribir.  
  
Danis: Hola. Cortar los capitulos en lo más interesante se m esta haciendo costumbre. Ji, ji, ji es que me gusta dejarlos en suspenso. No te preocupes nadie no morirá es de los que quedará vivo. Me alegra que esta historia te guste. Cuídate mucho. No te preocupes por dejar reviews largos, eso me gusta mucho.  
  
Akane: Hola, tienes razón en esta historia los muertos son muy importantes. Ji, ji, ji, pense que la idea de matar a H&F no te gustaría, (no sería mala idea) pero no se quedan intactos, de eso me encargo yo. En fin, muchas gracias por escribir y no te preocupes me gusta mucho que me dejes reviews nn.  
  
Mariana: Gracias por escribir, siempre es un placer hablar contigo. Ojála te guste este capi.  
  
PD: Por cierto, ya tengo Mensseger (o como se escriba), aunque aún no sé manejarlo bien :p la dirección es la que conocen:   
  
Cuídense mucho, pórtense bien. Hasta pronto.


	26. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 26

**§§§§§§§ §§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§ §§§ §§ § §§ §§§ §§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§§ **

A mí querida esposa:

Mi querida esposa, tienes unos meses de embarazo. Por eso no deseaba que supieras nada, pero sé, que de alguna manera, en algún tiempo y en algún lugar... lo terminarás por saber.

El hijo que crece en tu vientre, es una bendición para la familia Li. No sólo por ser un varón, sino porque llegará a ser un gran hombre, sé que le enseñarás bien a ser un gran hechicero, un excelente empresario y mejor que todo un gran ser humano. Será un hombre con un corazón fuerte, decidido y valiente, capaz de superar todos los retos que se le presenten. Lo sé porque algo dentro de mí lo dice, me lo dice el corazón. También lo sé porque te conozco y sé que tú lo ayudarás a lograrlo. Estoy tan orgulloso de él y de ti.

También sé que para ese tiempo mi vida habrá llegado a su final, eso no me preocupa mucho, no le temo a la muerte. Lo que realmente siento es haberte dejado sola con todas las responsabilidades de un jefe de Clan y miembro del círculo de oriente, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograrás. También me disculpo con él, porque a mi muerte mi hijo tendrá una vida llena de responsabilidades y retos que le pondrá el clan. Pero por cumplir esos retos encontrará a personas muy especiales que le enseñará muchas cosas y aunque al final parezca que no lo logró. Sí lo habrá hecho.

Mis hijas, mis hermosas hijas, no sabes cuanto las quiero. También lamento no verlas crecer, sonreír, vivir. Sólo quiero que sepan que siempre las amé, las amo y las amaré no importa el lugar donde me encuentre.

Al igual que a ti, te amo no sabes cuanto te amo, aunque no te lo digo siempre. Me gustaría permanecer el resto de tu vida a tu lado, como hasta ahora, amándote sin medida, pretejiéndote. Ver juntos como nuestros hijos crecen. Eres lo más maravilloso que hay en mi vida tu, mis hijas y el niño que llevas en tu vientre. No sé como soportaré dejarlos, pero sé que es por una razón. Aún así, de donde quiera que me encuentre los amaré y protegeré.

Fin de la carta.

Bitácora

6 de enero.

Lo que hasta ahora he traducido es:

El destino no se cambia, el humano es quien lo hace.

Cuando las estrellas no brillen en el cielo y la niebla cubra la bondad. La salvación se encontrará cuando la verdad sea conocida, cuando la hija de Hikaru tenga esperanza, cuando cada uno de los 7 principios sean descubiertos.

No les encuentro sentido, pero sigo investigando. No entiendo cuáles son los siete principios.

20 de marzo.

Los miembros del círculo no saben nada de mis investigaciones las mantengo en secreto, porque aún no poseo evidencia de que mis sueños puedan ser realidad. Pero siento que mi tiempo se acaba y tendré que decírselos todo a ellos y a mi esposa. Se ve tan linda embarazada, el bebé crece tan fuerte y sano. Cómo me gustaría ya tenerlo en mis brazos.

- 20 de marzo, dos días después murió - dijo Ieran con algo de tristeza en su voz. Observó con detenimiento el rostro de su hijo. Era tan parecido a su padre - dos meses antes de que nacieras, hijo.

Su madre lo miraba con nostalgia.

Su porte, su mirada, su carácter, su rostro, su voz, su entrega, su aura incluso el cabello rebelde de su juventud, eran muy parecidos a los de su padre, a pesar de no haberlo conocido eran casi iguales. Entregados a sus responsabilidades a su familia, a el bienestar de los demás.

Todos los demás permanecían en silencio, sólo observando la mirada de Ieran, era una de las escasas veces que dejaba ver un poco sus sentimientos. Shaoran también la veía con un poco de asombro, pero también afectado por las palabras escritas por su padre. Su padre lo amaba, aún sin conocerlo, creía en él, aunque jamás lo miro directamente a los ojos, lo elogiaba aunque nunca vio sus logros. Sin embargo parecía conocerlo muy bien.

Shaoran no sabía que pensar no lo conoció sólo lo hizo por algunos relatos de su madre, por lo que los miembros del círculo admiraban de él, por los escasos recuerdos de sus hermanas. Pero sólo eso.

El momento fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando sonó el teléfono celular de Shaoran, sin saber si contestar o no. Observó el número, era el número de Fuu. Shaoran tuvo un mal presentimiento y aún con las miradas encima contestó.

- Señor Li - dijo una voz al otro lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Sakura... - su preocupación se hacía evidente en su voz

- ¿Sakura?

- Ella esta mal.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó mientras llamaba la atención de todos.

- El doctor dice que tiene una fiebre muy alta... a empezado a delirar.

- Voy para allá - dijo y colgó.

- ¿Qué pasa? - todos estaba expectantes.

- Sakura tiene una fiebre muy alta, empezó a delirar - dijo mientras salía a toda prisa.

Hannia lo vio salir muy rápido con una mirada preocupada.

- Oh no - dijo Tomoyo.

- Calma Tomoyo, estará bien - la consoló Eriol.

- Sakurita - dijo un preocupado Kero - ¿qué estamos esperando? vamos

Tomoyo asintió al igual que Hiraguizawa. Y despidiéndose se retiraron, en casa de los Li sólo quedo Ieran, el joven Misaki y la señora Tabura.

Shaoran iba a toda prisa en su auto, tardaría algunos minutos en llegar. Pensando lo que había leído del puño y letra de su padre. Fue por eso que en uno de los semáforos estuvo a punto de chocar con un auto negro. El sonido de las llantas derrapando lo saco de sus pensamientos. Una mujer muy enojada bajo del auto, comenzó a revisar su auto mientras Shaoran también bajaba del suyo.

Él comenzó a disculparse muy conciente de que no iba poniendo toda su atención al camino. Preguntó sobre el estado de ella, muy enojada dijo estar bien y después dijo toda clase de cosas sobre los accidentes que suelen pasar por las personas descuidas. Mientras él al darse cuenta de que estaba bien, miró al auto. El él estaba un pequeño niño sentado en el lado del copiloto, mirándolo fijamente, pero no era una mirada de reproche o furia, era una de comprensión. Mientras su madre armaba un verdadero escándalo, el pequeño le sonrió como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo atrás. Esto le llamo la atención al joven jefe del Clan Li, pero regreso a su mente el porque de su prisa.

Cuando de nuevo pareció volver de sus pensamientos, muchos automovilistas estaban también muy enojados por el tráfico ocasionado, gritando muchas cosas algo insultantes.

Después de algunas disculpas y de asegurarse que nadie salió herido. Se fue, ahora recordando la extraña actitud del pequeño y de las personas.

- ¿Cómo esta? - entró muy preocupado a la salita contigua a la habitación de Sakura.

- Igual - dijo preocupado Fuu.

Entró a la habitación donde el doctor y la enfermera inyectaban algo en la sonda de Sakura. Entro sin siquiera avisar.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - fue más una exigencia que una pregunta.

- Esta delirando, tiene una fiebre muy alta, le hemos suministrado un medicamento para calmar la fiebre.

El doctor y la enfermera se hicieron a un lado. Dejando ver a Sakura.

- Estaremos vigilándola. Ahora debemos ver con otros pacientes - se disculpo el doctor y luego salieron de la habitación.

Shaoran había dejado de oír unos minutos antes. Estaba muy preocupado, Sakura ya no estaba pálida, su rostro estaba sonrojado y respiraba muy agitadamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con gran rapidez. Sus pequeñas manos estaban cerradas apretando con fuerza las sabanas y sus ojos ligeramente apretados.

- ¡No! - susurro con lo que parecía ser tristeza.

- Sakura - Shaoran tomo su puño cerrado. Ella casi instintivamente la tomo.

- Por favor... - sus palabras apenas podían entenderse.

- Estoy aquí - le dijo al oído no sabía que decir sólo deseaba que su sufrimiento se desvaneciera.

Ella apretó su mano con fuerza.

- Mamá..., papá, hermano... - decía, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba angustia.

- Kero..., Yue, Fuu, Shaoran, por favor... - seguía hablando - no me dejen - dijo ya casi en susurro.

- No lo haremos - con la otra mano acarició la frente de ella - no lo haré.

Minutos después llegaron todos los demás. Preocupados por su estado.

A pesar de los medicamentos la fiebre permanecía, y a medida que lo hacía ella decía más cosas, y todas sin sentido aparente. Lo que nadie sabía era que ella no tenía pesadillas, estaba viendo el posible futuro.

- Según el doctor ¿cuál es la razón? - preguntó Eriol cuando ya se encontraban en la salita.

- No lo saben - contesto Shaoran.

Fiang, Fuu y Hannia permanecían en silencio observando la habitación de Sakura, pero ella no era lo único que les preocupaba, cada uno tenía una batalla interna que librar, a pesar de la difícil situación.

Fiang observó a Hannia quien no dejaba de ver a la habitación de Sakura y luego a Shaoran y así alternadamente. Fuu parecía decepcionado y desesperado por no poder hacer nada por Sakura. Mientras Shaoran y Eriol, que trataban de mantener la cabeza fría planeaban sus siguientes pasos.

Ellos estaban en la salita, mientras Tomoyo se había negado a apartarse de su amiga, y con ella estaban Kero y Mei.

Kero permanecía a su lado en todo momento acariciándole una mejilla a su ama, rogándole que pronto se curara, Tomoyo la tenía de la mano y Mei se paseaba de un lado a otro.

- Ten calma, Mei - dijo lo más tranquila que pudo Tomoyo - ella estará bien.

Mei detuvo su paso y la miró. Los ojos de Tomoyo lejos de reflejar la tranquilidad con la que hablaba, demostraban lo triste y preocupada que estaba. Pero Mei entendió que estar demasiado preocupada no le serviría. Además no podían hacer nada. Tan sólo esperar.

Paso lentamente la mañana, la fiebre de Sakura bajaba lentamente de intensidad. Todos se tranquilizaron un poco y regresaron a sus planes, pero con el pendiente de Sakura aún en sus cabezas.

**§§§§§§§ §§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§ §§§ §§ § §§ §§§ §§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§§ **

En Hikaru

- Cálmate Touya - dijo con paciencia la identidad falsa de Yue.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

Ambos amigos discutían mientras supervisaban las barreras del Hikaru.

- Tus padres han dicho que debemos esperar.

- ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos mientras hay alguien que nos ha traicionado? - simplemente no lo podía evitar, sus padres lo estaban tomando a la ligera.

- Pero Touya...

Yuki seguía tratando de convencer a su amigo que sus padres debían tener razón para actuar como lo hacían. Hasta cierto punto comprendía a su amigo, pero confiaría en los padres de Sakura.

Unos extraños sonidos se escucharon del otro lado de las barreras.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - fue lo último que dijo Yuki antes de dar paso a Yue.

Touya comenzó a poner más atención a las barreras y pronto se dio cuenta de que la neblina parecía mucho más espesa.

- Iré a ver - Yue voló a la parte más alta.

Touya toco las barreras transparentes.

- Cada día que pasa se hace más y más fuerte - una infantil voz femenina llamo su atención. Alei también tocaba la barrera, pero a comparación de otras veces su rostro parecía muy preocupado.

- Dices que cada día.

Alei asintió.

- Pero no había escuchado esos ruidos, los habitantes de aquí están muy preocupados por esos ruidos, creen que pueden romper las barreras.

- No hay nada - Yue bajaba - todo parece tranquilo.

- Creo que no debemos confiarnos - dijo antes de marcharse Alei.

- Las cartas están bien - dijo Yue.

- Espera un momento - dijo Touya recordando algo - según sé, si mi hermana se encuentra débil eso repercute en las cartas y en ti - dijo inquisitivamente.

Yue negó con la cabeza.

- Pensé que lo sabías.

- ¿Qué?

- Sakura nos hizo independientes.

Touya hizo un gesto de incomprensión y asombro.

- Ella sabía muy bien sobre la profecía antes que nosotros, y fue por eso que hizo un hechizo con el cual mi poder y el de las cartas no dependiera directamente de ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Es un hechizo muy parecido al que hizo Clow antes de morir, sólo que las cartas no se sellarán por lo pronto - dijo recordando lo que su ama les dijo y sin querer ser interrogado por el hermano de Sakura comenzó a cambiar.

- ¡Demonios! - maldijo Touya.

Ella estaba muy conciente de querer cumplir su destino y salvar a la humanidad, y había tomado algunas medidas.

- ¿Crees que este mejor?

- Ella estará bien - contesto ahora Yuki.

**§§§§§§§ §§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§ §§§ §§ § §§ §§§ §§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§§ **

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Fujitaka a su esposa, después de que ella hiciera el habitual conjuro para ayudar a mantener las barreras.

- Sí, es sólo... - su esposo la miro - que cada día parece es más fuerte el poder de la neblina.

- ¿Quiere decir...? - su esposa asintió sabiendo de antemano su pregunta.

- La falta de pilares esta siendo cada vez más fatal, si seguimos así es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

- Pero... -

- ¿Qué pasa?

- La energía negativa es demasiada y sin embargo esta en aparente tranquilidad.

- ¿Crees que estén esperando el momento para atacar?

Ella asintió.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Sólo queda esperar - dijo otra voz madura y masculina.

- Parece que sólo podemos hacer eso - apoyo Nadeshico al señor Gakusha.

**§§§§§§§ §§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§ §§§ §§ § §§ §§§ §§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§§ **

El hospital parecía más solitario que de costumbre por las tardes, una que otra enfermera pasaba de una habitación a otra, sin hacer ruido. La fiebre había pasado por la cantidad de medicamentos suministrados y Sakura parecía de nuevo descansar. Cuidando de ella se quedaron Mei, Kero y Hannia. Kero acompañaba a su ama en la habitación, mientras que en la salita.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Mei al observar a su amiga con las mirada perdida.

Hannia no contesto estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Hannia? - dijo más fuerte logrando captar su atención.

- ¿Decías algo?

- ¿Pasa algo? - volvió a preguntar.

- Nada - dijo en voz baja y retirando la vista de su amiga.

- Oh vamos, Hannia te conozco bien y sé que ese "nada" es muy importante para que estes tan preocupada - dijo acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

- Esta bien, no te obligaré a decirme nada si no lo deseas - se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura.

En cuanto ella iba a girar la perilla para abrir la puerta, escucho un largo suspiro seguido de una pregunta.

- ¿Ellos...? - vaciló unos segundos antes de hacer la pregunta.

- Es decir... ¿Cómo...? - No sabía exactamente como hacer la pregunta.

Mei se dio la vuelta y regreso a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué tipo de relación llevaban cuando cazaban las cartas? - finalmente lo dijo.

- ¿Te refieres a Shaoran y Sakura?

Hannia asintió.

Mei observó a su amiga, en su mirada y voz logro captar algo de inquietud. Le sonrió agradeciéndole de cierta manera que tuviera confianza en ella para hablar.

- En realidad, no sé como se llevaban al principio. Pero según recuerdo - sonrió recordando - Shaoran me dijo que cuando la conoció le cayó muy mal, pensaba que no estaba capacitada para ser la dueña de las cartas. Decía que era una niña demasiado inocente y débil para cargar con esa responsabilidad. Por mucho tiempo estuvieron peleando por atrapar el mayor número de ellas, sin embargo y a pesar de la actitud de mi primo de subestimarla y maltratarla al principio, ella era muy dulce y buena con él. Y con el tiempo pasaron de ser rivales a ser un equipo para atrapar las cartas y comenzaron a colaborar juntos. Él comenzó a cambiar su carácter.

- Después...

- ¿Y después?

- Después Shaoran se enamoró de Sakura.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Hannia unos momentos.

Después de unos segundos Mei se dio cuenta de sus palabras. Tal vez no era la adecuada para hablar de ello. Si Shaoran no se lo había dicho probablemente tendría sus razones. Pero por otro lado, Hannia era su amiga, no quería que sufriera si Shaoran terminaba su relación con ella. Tal vez era mejor decírselo todo, pues Shaoran no tenía tiempo como para hablar sobre esas cosas con Hannia en esos momentos. ¿Había cometido un error al decírselo? Pero ya se lo había dicho no había marcha atrás.

- ¿Sakura... lo sabía? – preguntó tímidamente.

Mei negó - era demasiado despistada para saberlo. Él tuvo que decírselo para que ella lo supiera.

- ¿Qué paso después?

- Rompimos el compromiso que tenía conmigo, luego Shaoran tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong, las cartas ahora eran cartas Sakura y él no tenía que permanecer más tiempo. Regreso sin que Sakura le había haya dado ninguna respuesta sobre sus sentimientos. En las siguientes vacaciones regresamos allá, entonces se dio la batalla contra Vacio y al final ella le respondió.

- Entiendo - Hannia sabía bien lo que Sakura sentía por Shaoran, pero todo lo que ahora le decía Mei era nuevo. A pesar de llevar una buena relación con el Jefe del Clan Li, él jamás le había comentado aquello.

- Algún tiempo después Shaoran quedo a cargo del Círculo de Oriente para ser entrenado y dejaron de comunicarse, ya sabes por los reglamentos del círculo. En ocasiones nos escribíamos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo lo dejamos de hacer – terminó de explicar Mei.

**§§§§§§§ §§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§ §§§ §§ § §§ §§§ §§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§§ **

Tomoyo aceptó ayudar de nuevo a Eriol en su búsqueda. Claro, una vez que se aseguró de que Sakura se quedaba en buenas manos y obligando a Mei prometer que si algo, la más mínima cosa que le pasará a su prima, la llamaría. El chico de gafas pedía la ayuda de Tomoyo no tanto por que la necesitará, sino que no le gustaba que pasara horas al lado de Sakura, sumida en una gran tristeza por no hacer nada. Pensaba que de esa manera ella se sentía útil, además de hacerle un poco de compañía. Iban a moderada velocidad, recorriendo las calles de Tokio en el auto negro último modelo del chico.

- ¿Dónde están Rubi mon y Spinel sun? – después de muchos suspiros de Tomoyo, que ya se arrepentía de haberse marchado del lado de Sakura, decidió hablar de algo.

- Ellos están en Inglaterra arreglando unos asuntos, pero les he llamado para que vengan en unos días para que ayuden – le alegraba que su excompañera de primaria haya salido de sus pensamientos.

- Así que tienes muchos compromisos.

- Así es.

- Y... ahora ¿a dónde iremos? – dijo cuando no se le ocurría mucho de que hablar.

- El día que sentimos la energía negativa, me pareció sentir algo que pensé que era la energía de un pilar, pero cuando la busque no encontré a nadie.

Es lo mismo que le había pasado a Samui, cuando pensó que tenía al último pilar ya no lo pudo encontrar.

- Pero esta mañana, cuando Sakura tenía fiebre de nuevo logre sentir esa energía rodeándola. Por eso sé que el último pilar se encuentra en Tokio, pero parece que se esta escondiendo.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?

- No lo sé, sólo tengo un presentimiento, así que iremos al lugar donde lo sentí por última vez – su expresión cambio por un momento a uno de duda y decisión al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron a una calle donde había varios negocios, un parque y un hotel.

- ¿Aquí?

- No estoy seguro, así que pasaremos por todos esos lugares - Eriol bajo del auto y ayudo a Tomoyo a hacerlo. Esperaba encontrar algo, una pista que lo lleve al último pilar.

- ¿Pero cómo sabremos quién es?

- Tampoco lo sé, esta escondiendo su aura. Pero debe tener algo muy especial.

Sin más, comenzaron a buscar. Observando minuciosamente, pero discretamente a cada persona. Eriol esperaba de la capacidad que tenía Tomoyo en su niñez de observación, aún la conservara y le ayudará en ese sentido.

Recorrieron todo el lugar sin encontrar nada, sólo personas de buena posición que caminaban con indiferencia entre sí. Llegaron al final de la calle y entraron al hotel.

El lugar estaba casi vacío. Eriol se dirigió a la recepcionista a preguntar algo. Mientras Tomoyo comenzaba a explorar. En el lobby se encontraban un anciano ya mayor leyendo un periódico, un poco alejado estaba un pequeño niño que a Tomoyo le llamo mucho la atención.

De mirada amable y alegre, sentado jugaba con sus pies, mientras la miraba acercarse.

- Hola pequeño - dijo cuando se sentaba junto a él.

- Hola - contesto.

El anciano los miró por unos segundos para luego seguir con su lectura.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Espero a mi madre.

El niño no la había perdido de vista ni ella ni a Eriol.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Pronto cumpliré 6 en unos días - dijo feliz como si estuviera muy orgulloso de ser grande.

Tomoyo le sonrió.

- Tomoyo - llamo Eriol.

Él miró al pequeño con quien hablaba Daidouji.

De la misma manera Hotaru le sonrió.

- Estaré con ustedes, pronto - dijo con vocecita infantil y sonriendo.

Ni Eriol, ni Tomoyo lo entendieron sus palabras.

- ¿Hotaru? - le llamo su madre.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo un poco asustada la madre al ver a su hijo hablando con extraños.

- Lo sentimos - se apresuro a decir Eriol - sólo hablábamos.

La mujer los vio con cierto recelo.

- Lo siento, debemos irnos, con su permiso - tomo al niño por la mano y lo jaló - buenas tardes – dijo y se fue.

- Hotaru, te he dicho que no hables con extraños - regañaba la madre.

- No son extraños madre - se defendía el pequeño.

Tomoyo y Eriol vieron a la madre y al pequeño marchándose.

- Hotaru - repitió Tomoyo - es un nombre hermoso ¿no crees? Y parece un niño muy especial.

Al escuchar la palabra "especial" Eriol concentró todo su poder mágico para poder percibir el aura del pequeño. Al mismo tiempo que Hotaru dejaba mostrar una pequeña parte de su poder.

Abrió grande sus misteriosos ojos azulados.

- No puede ser - dijo asombrado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Tomoyo notó su semblante.

- Ese pequeño es el último pilar.

- ¿Un niño?

Eriol tomo a Tomoyo de la mano y la jaló yendo tras la señora y Hotaru. Pero al llegar sólo los vieron irse en su auto.

- ¿Un niño? - seguía sin creerlo Tomoyo - pero es muy pequeño.

- No existen las casualidades... - pensaba Eriol - sólo lo inevitable - completo el pequeño mientras se alejaba del lugar.

**§§§§§§§ §§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§ §§§ §§ § §§ §§§ §§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§§ **

- ¿Ahora? - preguntó un poco incrédulo Samui.

- Así es. No habrás creído que esperaríamos más.

- Pero si su nivel de poder estará completo hasta dentro de 3 días ¿no es cierto? Es por eso que la batalla estaba planeada para entonces.

- No seas tan ingenuo Samui - dijo la voz ronca y escalofriante de su jefe - ellos están esperando que el ataque sea en esos días.

- Hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo, buscando al último pilar - dijo con un dejo de burla dirigido hacia Samui, quien pensó que lo había encontrado, pero le paso lo mismo que a Eriol - pero aunque no tenga todo mi poder debemos aprovechar su debilidad. La maestra de las cartas esta débil, Hikaru también lo esta y las personas infectadas, sólo esperan la señal para despertar.

Las seis sombras tras el jefe de Samui permanecían en silencio e hincados frente a ellos, con la cabeza baja.

- ¡Por fin obtendremos la victoria! - dijo convencido y levantando las manos.

Su aura comenzó a crecer, de su oscura figura una especie de vibración comenzó a surgir.

- ¡Despierten de su sueño! y cumplan con mis ordenes.

Las vibraciones comenzaron a desplazarse por todo el lugar, y dispersándose llegaron a las barreras de Hikaru, haciendo que la neblina, que hasta entonces permanecía quieta, comenzara a tomar vida y agitarse cada vez más rápido y con cada vibra cobraba más y más poder, golpeando fuertemente a las barreras.

Todos los habitantes de Hikaru lo sintieron, rápidamente acudieron a ver lo que ocurría. Para su asombro la neblina atacaba sin piedad a las barreras.

- Es su turno - dijo la sombra

De entre la neblina con temor, los habitantes de Hikaru vieron salir temibles seres que se arremolinaban a ayudar a la neblina con su tarea, enviando fuertes hechizos contra ella.

En el palacio todos ya estaban alertas. La señora Kinomoto, se esforzaba en reforzar las barreras con hechizos diversos. Fujitaka hacía lo suyo buscando y haciendo hechizos de menor intensidad, pero de protección. Touya y Yukito estaban en camino recorriendo la barrera y revisando que en ningún lugar estuviera rota.

- ¡Vámonos! - ordeno el jefe de Samui.

- Ellos se encargaran de aquí - sonrió abiertamente - tenemos un planeta, vidas y poder que tomar en la tierra.

Con suma facilidad abrió un portal.

Samui quedo un poco sorprendido, la ocasión anterior que abrió uno le costo más esfuerzo.

- No te sorprendas Samui, ahora tengo el suficiente poder, pero muy pronto tendré mucho más y el clímax será en 3 días - Le dio la espalda y entró al portal seguido de las seis figuras con alas y el mismo Samui.

Por un momento el hermano de Zeshin tuvo miedo, miedo porque el poder de su jefe había rebasado por mucho sus poderes y aún más, era un aura poderosamente oscura, digna del representante del lado oscuro. Temía que le hiciera lo que le hizo a su hermano. Pero la promesa de venganza contra la Card Master lo hizo seguir adelante.

**§§§§§§§ §§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§ §§§ §§ § §§ §§§ §§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§§ **

En la tierra todo parecía estar igual de "tranquilo". El anochecer caía lentamente en las calles de Tokio. Cuidando a Sakura seguían Kero y Mei. Hannia había sido llamada a la casa de la señora Li. Al parecer Tabura había sido muy convincente en sus argumentos para llevara a cabo la boda a pesar de las circunstancias.

Sakura dormía ahora más placida.

Kero comenzó a inquietarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó notándolo Mei.

- Las auras - dijo preocupado.

El celular de Mei sonó.

- !Hola!

- Listo ¿todos escuchan? - preguntó Tomoyo.

- Sí - contestaron.

- Escúchenme - dijo sorpresivamente Fuu - he sentido un portal abrirse hacia este mundo que proviene de Hikaru, el representante del lado oscuro de Hikaru ha llegado - dijo con voz preocupada que a todos alarmo.

Todos habían sentido como auras negras muy poderosas aparecían.

- Pero no viene solo - dijo aún más alterado - vienen con él todos y cada uno de los pilares negros - completo Eriol - no sólo eso, las personas comenzaron a comportarse muy extraño, parece que han sido poseídas.

- ¿Qué?

Todos sintieron como en minutos la ciudad de Tokio comenzaron a surgir auras negras.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - se sorprendió Kero.

- Es energía negativa de humanos pero... - decía Fiang que fue interrumpido unos extraños sonidos se escuchaban.

- ¿Fiang estas ahí? - se preocupo Hannia.

Después de algunos segundos de ruidos extraños pareció que Fiang volvió al celular.

- Lo siento - dijo un poco alterado - una persona me acaba de atacar, pero tiene un aura negra. Lo deje inconsciente, pero parece que no es el único - dijo al ver a una mujer que lo veía con ojos extremadamente rojos y se acercaba amenazadoramente.

Se escucho como tuvo que alejarse del lugar.

- No debemos lastimarlos - dijo Shaoran.

- Tiene razón - apoyo Eriol.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó enojado Kero.

- No olviden que son humanos, deben estar poseídos por una fuerza, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de lastimarlos - contestó el chico de ojos negro-azulados.

- ¿Cómo nos defenderemos entonces? - preguntó Hannia que también parecía estar enfrentándose a alguien.

- Sólo déjenlos inconscientes, no los lastimen. Ni permitan que lastimen a las persona que están a su alrededor - Shaoran parecía preocupado.

- Esta bien – contestaron.

**§§§§§§§ §§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§ §§§ §§ § §§ §§§ §§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§§ **

- Mis queridos pilares... - comenzó el hombre.

Mientras 6 ángeles negros flotaban a su alrededor. A la vez que todos estaban sobre lo que parecía ser una zona en construcción, específicamente sobre un edificio de unos 40 pisos.

- ... su deber, es hacer lo contrario que hicieron alguna vez. Ahora harán que todos estos inútiles - dijo refiriéndose a los habitantes de la tierra - me den energía.

Los ángeles hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a hacer una especie de ritual alrededor de la figura. De todos los lugares de la tierra los humanos infectados comenzaron a transformarse y comenzaron a atacar a la gente. Y esa energía poco a poco llegaba se juntaba y llegaba a él.

El cuerpo cubierto aún por la túnica negra, el jefe de Samui por la absorción de poder parecía aún más alto y más robusto.

- Con este nivel, puedo fácilmente derrotarlos - dijo triunfal.

- Y ahora... - su cuerpo floto en el cielo. Elevó sus brazos y poco a poco su aura se extendió por todo el lugar, creando una sensación de vació y desolación, que todos sintieron.

Inmediatamente la sensación llego a todos los corazones, no sólo el de las personas que tenían magia, también de las personas que no la tenían. De pronto parecían deprimidos, como si un enorme dolor pesara en su alma y corazón.

- Oh, no es posible - pensaron al unísono los amigos de Sakura, que aún seguían comunicados.

- ¿Lo sienten? - preguntó Fiang a todos.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? - preguntó Hannia, con la horrible sensación.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea Li? - ahora habló Eriol.

- ¿Li? – preguntó de nuevo ante su silencio.

- Fiang, Fuu, Eriol, Hannia los veré en el lugar donde se concentra el poder. Los que no tienen magia no se acerquen, esperen en el hospital- ordenó Shaoran su voz parecía agitada - Hannia llama a mi madre y a Misaki, necesitaremos su ayuda - dijo finalmente luego colgó sin dejar responder a nadie.

**§§§§§§§ §§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§ §§§ §§ § §§ §§§ §§§§ §§§§§** **§§§§§§**

Las algunas de las calles de la alguna ves tranquila ciudad de Tokio, eran ahora pequeños campos de guerra en donde humanos infectados atacaban a los otros sin piedad. Y con la llegada del representante del lado oscuro sus poderes incrementaron, ahora no sólo atacaban, sino que podían infectar a otros que no lo estaban. Unas personas se defendían como podían, pero al final el resultado era el mismo, los infectados les extraían la mayor parte de energía que podían, de sus miedos y pensamientos negativos. Quedaban inconscientes y minutos después despertaban infectados para seguir propagando el temor y sufrimiento.

Kero tuvo que salir del hospital al sentir un aura atacando a personas a unas calles del hospital. No quería dejar a su ama, pero eran tan constantes los ataques y las victimas que salió, prometiendo a Mei regresar lo más pronto posible. Aunque se arriesgará a ser descubierto, pues los demás también tenía peleas con otros humanos, las batallas se podían sentir en algunos lugares más fuertes que en otros.

Mei se paseaba de un lugar a otro en la habitación de Sakura, esperando a Hannia que había anunciado llegar con ella, pero una pelea con otros humanos la retenía.

Lo mejor de todo es que ninguno de los que estaban en el hospital había resultado infectado, pero a cada momento llegaban heridos por los ataques. Las sirenas de las ambulancias no paraban de sonar por toda la ciudad. Y en la televisión los medios alarmados por la ola de violencia tan terrible. Incluso uno de los dirigentes de uno de los países más importantes hacía algunos minutos había declarado una guerra a un país vecino con una tonta excusa.

- Señorita - la enfermera la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Señora - rectifico.

- Lo lamentó - dijo la enfermera - pero podría ayudarme, es que hay muchos heridos que han llegado y hace falta personal, necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude cuidando los pequeños, porque se han quedado solos.

- Pero no sabría que hacer.

- No importa, sólo debe cuidarlos - dijo acercándose.

- Pero ¿y ella? - dijo refiriéndose a Sakura.

- No se preocupe, estará bien - Mei iba a protestar, pero... sintió un golpe en la nuca que la dejo inconsciente.

- Gracias por distraerla - la enfermera escucho la voz de un hombre y lo único que vio fue una sombra en la ventana antes de caer inconsciente por la impresión.

- Ahora nadie te ayudará - dijo Samui entrando a la habitación de Sakura.

Ella permanecía dormida, sin sentir su presencia siquiera.

- Esto será muy fácil - dijo a Sakura mientras trato de tocar su rostro.

En ese instante el anillo de Sakura brillo con gran intensidad, también lo hicieron las dos cartas que se habían negado a su ama, eran tal la luz que ilumino la habitación completa, formándose algo que parecía ser un escudo luminoso a su alrededor. Sin embargo Samui no le presto atención. Su mirada se endureció, pasando a ser de desprecio.

- Eso no me detendrá - de su mano salió un brillo negro y la acercó al escudo. Nada paso, el escudo no cedió. Samui sonrió un poco y luego levanto el brazo y dio un certero golpe al escudo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, el anillo y las cartas dejaron de brillar.

- Lo haremos divertido.

La tomo en brazos, jalándola de manera brusca desconectándola inmediatamente de los cables que registraban sus latidos. En brazos la sacó al balcón y floto hasta el piso superior del enorme edificio. Eran unos 20 pisos de altura.

El frió de la noche hacia ondear la blanca y diminuta bata de Sakura, mientras Samui aún la tenía en brazos. Vio a lo lejos a su jefe aún alimentándose de toda la energía de los humanos.

- Lastima que tu no sabrás como morirás, me encantaría ver tu cara de terror - le dijo al oído, mientras ella seguía sin cambio alguno.

Con una mano la tomo por el cuello y la observó de pies a cabeza. Su delgado y frágil cuerpo era manejado como un títere en las manos de Samui.

- No es así como debes estar vestida - hizo un ligero movimiento con la otra mano y los ropajes de Sakura cambiaran a uno muy parecido al que Samui le vio una vez. Era un color blanco mármol, con algunas incrustaciones de unas piedras negras en la parte del pecho y cintura que daban contorno a su bien formado cuerpo. Era largo de la parte de atrás y más corto en frente, dejando ver un poco de los bellos pero entrenados muslos de la excard captor. Su cabello estaba suelto ondeando con el helado viento de la noche. Samui sólo pretendía burlarse de ella.

- Lo vez, ahora si estas arreglada para tu funeral.

La tomo de nuevo en brazos y se dirigió a donde estaba su jefe y casi inmediatamente el anillo de Sakura comenzó a brillar de nuevo, indicando el peligro en el que se encontraba.

El jefe de Samui sintió la llegada de su servidor. A su alrededor una varias esferas llegaban y al tocarlo se hacían parte de su poder.

- Por ahora es suficiente - dijo bajando de donde flotaba al mismo tiempo que los ángeles, descansando sobre el último piso del edificio.

- Lo ves Samui - llamó su atención - el plan salió perfecto, ellos nos esperaban en unos días, se descuidaron y la descuidaron- dijo refiriéndose a Sakura- ahora no podrán hacen nada para ayudarla.

Efectivamente las auras de todos los amigos de Sakura se encontraban dispersos en la ciudad. Sin saber lo que a ella le sucedía.

El doctor al darse cuenta de que su enfermera no regresaba fue en su búsqueda, encontrándola a ella y a Mei inconscientes, y la cama de la paciente vacía.

- ¿Qué paso? - inmediatamente se dispuso a atender a las mujeres inconscientes.

- Siento la tardanza pero esos humanos... - entraba explicando Kero.

El doctor lo miró impresionado de ver a un peluche parlanchín que volaba. Kero no supo que hacer al verlo ahí. Luego se dio cuenta que atendía a Mei, inmediatamente buscó a Sakura, pero sólo encontró la cama vacía.

- ¡Sakura! - grito desesperado. Su cuerpo cambio, para formarse el guardián solar en todo su esplendor, temiendo lo peor salió de inmediato del lugar buscándola. Después de ver todo aquello el doctor hizo compañía a las damas, cayendo igualmente desmayado de la impresión.

- Nadie podrá evitar tu muerte – dijo el jefe de Samui acercándose a una Sakura inconsciente, que estaba aún en brazos de éste.

Pronto sintió las auras acercándose.

Inmediatamente hizo un conjuro en voz baja. Y a su alrededor apareció una semiburbuja, que cubrió gran parte del lugar, protegiéndolos de cualquier posible ataque. Era muy parecida a la que utilizo Zeshin con Sakura, sólo que éste era transparente y cubría una enorme zona de la construcción.

- Creo que tendrán diversión - dijo a los ángeles - vayan, vigilen que nadie entre, diviértanse un poco con ellos y mátenlos.

Los ángeles se dispersaron y entre los seis rodearon la esfera para vigilar.

En minutos todos los amigos de Sakura se reunieron a escasos metros de la semiburbuja de poder. Sólo faltaban Hannia y Shaoran, Tomoyo había ido hacía el hospital.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? - dijo asombrado Fiang.

- Es un escudo - aseguró Fuu.

- ¿Sienten algo? - preguntó Eriol.

- Es cierto - dijo Fuu - hay seis presencias... son los pilares.

- Seguramente están vigilando.

Todos sintieron un aura muy conocida acercándose a gran velocidad. El espectacular guardián del sol llego con ellos

- ¿Y Sakura? - pregunto a todos.

- ¿De qué hablas? Deberías estar con ella.

Rápidamente Kero explico todo. Diciéndoles que encontró rastros de un poder impresionante en la habitación de su ama.

- Entonces ¿tienen a Sakura?

Eriol asintió, mientras Fuu apretaba los puños y Kero estaba más que enojado.

- Para poder llegar a ella debemos derrotarlos - dio un paso al frente Fuu, decidido.

- Nosotros ayudaremos - escucharon la voz madura de la madre de Shaoran.

- Así es - confirmó Misaki – mostrando sus figuras.

- ¿Pero como los derrotaremos?

- Recuerden lo que decía el diario del señor Li - dijo Eriol.

- Cuando las estrellas no brillen en el cielo y la niebla cubra la bondad. La salvación se encontrará cuando la verdad sea conocida... - comenzó Ieran a decir - cuando la hija de Hikaru tenga esperanza, cuando cada uno de los 7 principios sean descubiertos - completó Eriol mientras recordaba cada palabra.

- Ahora, puedes cobrar tu venganza y eliminarla - le dijo a Samui – hay un hechizo que evitará que cualquier magia blanca pueda funcionar dentro de este lugar – dijo refiriéndose a la burbuja. Pensaba que si Sakura llegaba a despertarse, no podría hacer nada.

Samui sonrió maléficamente.

- Por fin... - miro a la aún inconsciente Sakura.

- Hazlo como desees, yo estaré alimentándome, sólo no me molestes - dijo su jefe y floto algunos hasta la parte más alta de la burbuja y siguió absorbiendo poder.

- No sabes cómo te odio chiquilla, por tu culpa perdía a mi hermano. Lo pusiste en mi contra, lo hiciste. Éramos hermanos, siempre nos habíamos cuidado entre ambos. Pero después de que te conoció todo cambio, incluso todos sus pensamientos malvados cambiaron y al final murió por defenderte... por defenderte - dijo de nuevo con notable ira y rencor.

- Y ahora estas en mis manos - sonrió al decirlo - morirás y no hay nadie que te ayude. Y lo mejor de todo es que no te daré la oportunidad de morir como una gran heroína, que decía el destino. ¡NO!, morirás como una simple mortal.

La tomo subiéndola al aire. Su cuerpo inconsciente flotaba arriba.

- ¡MUERE SAKURA KINOMOTO! - grito con júbilo.

- Pero espera - dijo deteniéndose - falta algo más - disfrutaba ese momento de venganza - no sería divertido si tus amigos no lo supieran.

- Escúchenme escoria - su voz se expandió por toda la ciudad - ¿alguien conoce a una tal Sakura? – dijo con voz de desprecio.

Los amigos de Sakura ya habían dispersado para atacar desde diferentes ángulos pusieron atención al sentir invadirlos una poderosa aura.

- Sólo tienen que cerrar sus ojos para verme - de inmediato todos lo hicieron y como si de una película se tratará, la imagen de Samui era proyectada en sus cabezas. Incluso algunos, incluyendo a Tomoyo que no tenían poderes lo pudieron ver.

Samui bajo el cuerpo de Sakura y lo irguió.

- Ella... - dijo cuando la tomaba del rostro - morirá ahora, y ustedes no pueden hacer nada – dijo con falsa tristeza - La destinada a salvar la tierra, morirá aquí y ahora. Pueden agradecérmelo no sufrirá, ríndanse ¡¡HEMOS GANADO!! - dijo triunfal.

De nuevo la levanto al cielo y se acercó a la orilla. La miro por última vez con tal desprecio que sus ojos eran temiblemente brillantes de felicidad por lo que hacía.

La energía que la retenía desapareció, y el cuerpo de una inconsciente Sakura comenzó a caer al vació. En cuyo fondo la esperaba una terrible y deshonrosa muerte. Fue entonces cuando la proyección en las mentes de sus amigos desapareció.

- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! - los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡SAKURA! - gritaba Tomoyo llena de enojo y tristeza. Su llanto se podía escuchar en casi todo el hospital a donde había llegado para ver a Mei. Sus sollozos despertaron a Mei.

- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó sin saber nada.

- Sakura... - repetía una y otra vez con lágrimas que no paraban.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Murió Mei, ese asesino la mato - apenas le entendía lo que decía la prima de Shaoran.

- No debe ser un error - dijo asustada, después pareció entenderlo - Sakura... - dijo con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sólo abrazó a Daidouji para llorar junto a ella.

- ¡Sakura! - Fuu apretó los puños y voló hacia la burbuja - ¡NO!

Lanzó una enorme cantidad de energía al escudo que éste absorbió, son causarle el más mínimo daño.

Lo mismo pasó con todos los demás. Están llenos de furia, sus corazones estaba tristes y su mirada perdida, sólo se lanzaron al ataque.

Eriol vio todo con los puños cerrados, sin poder evitarlo una solitaria lagrima surco su rostro.

- Sakura, no morirás – pensó y comenzó a tratar de enviar energía hacia ella, pero la burbuja la bloqueó y no llego a su destino.

Samui estaba de lo más feliz en la cima.

El cuerpo frió e inconsciente cuerpo de Sakura parecía caer lentamente a la nada.

Pero de un momento a otro, fue aprisionado con fuerza. En el momento que Samui se dirigía al hospital, el anillo de Shaoran comenzó a brillar en un tono rosado, transmitiéndole una sensación de desesperación. Cuando llego al hospital pudo ver a Samui llevándosela, decidió no manifestar su aura y seguirlo, cuando vio el lugar donde se reunían todos, sabía que era incapaz de enfrentarlos así que se acercó. Pero temiendo que lo vieran utilizó otra táctica, abrió una pequeña puerta dimensional, por la que llego a uno de los pisos superiores del edificio. Segundos antes de que el jefe de Samui construyera la barrera, al ver sus intenciones espero a que él la suelte para poder ponerla a salvo.

En cuanto Shaoran la abrazo, comenzó a caer con ella. Inmediatamente intento un hechizo.

- Dios del viento ven a mi - dijo, para evitar la caída.

Pero nada paso.

3 hechizos y nada, hasta entonces fue que se dio cuenta de que había un hechizo de protección.

- Demonios - dijo pasa sí.

Aún se aferraba al cuerpo de Sakura.

- Sakura - llamo.

- Por favor despierta - le dijo al oído, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Ella permanecía igual.

Shaoran sentía como poco a poco se acercaban al suelo, no había nada que hacer cayendo a esa velocidad y con ella en los brazos. Simplemente sin magia no tenía nada que hacer.

- Sakura, despierta o moriremos - la tenía a la altura de su pecho, aprisionándola.

Esos segundos eran eternos. Pero no la soltaría nunca. Repentinamente tuvo miedo, un miedo que ya había experimentado, no era perder la vida, sino perderla a ella.

- No morirás - le dijo el chico, tratando de girar sus cuerpos de manera que al caer ella quedará sobre él. Tal vez no ayudaría en mucho, pero su cuerpo funcionaría como amortiguador, para que ella no muriera, era lo único que se le ocurría.

Trato de incrementar su aura, lo logró por unos segundos, luego el poder del escudo lo afecto de sobremanera y no pudo hacer más.

A metros de una muerte segura, Shaoran cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

- Creo que al final si supe lo que siento por ti - pensaba - aún te amo Sakura, nunca lo deje de hacer, sólo lo ocultaba por temor a no volver a verte, por temor de que nunca fueras mía, y seré feliz de morir por ti.

- Tu corazón late muy fuerte - Shaoran escucho una débil y tierna voz a la altura de su pecho - tu aura es muy calida - lo que la había despertado fue el momento en que él desplegó su aura. Y ahora lo veía a los ojos, mientras parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la peligrosa situación en la que estaban.

- Sakura, me alegro que estés bien - dijo también olvidándose por un segundo la situación en la que estaban. Su mirada estaba cargada de ternura, alegría y un brillo la inundaba. Provocando de inmediato el sonrojo de ella.

- Gracias - dijo ella con la misma mirada. Él sólo le sonrió - Gracias... - repitió - por enseñarme a amar - dijo ella provocando una pequeña sorpresa por parte de Shaoran y luego le siguió sonriendo.

- Te amo Shaoran, nunca lo olvides - dijo Sakura abrazándolo fuerte, mismo que fue correspondido.

Era inminente el impacto. Shaoran iba a contestar eso, pero...

A escasos 5 metros del suelo, sintió un leve jalón y sintió como los brazos de Sakura lo sujetaban fuerte y jalaban hacia arriba, al voltear vio las magnificas y blanquecinas alas de Sakura desplegándose con esplendorosa elegancia. Soltando algunas plumas. Sus alas no necesitaban magia, así que lo hizo sin mucho esfuerzo. El vuelo de Sakura los había salvado, comenzaron a volar despacio para aterrizar del otro lado del edificio.

Sakura deposito a Shaoran muy despacio, como si fuera una reliquia de inigualable valor. Mientras con sus pies descalzos tocaba el frío suelo cubierto de polvo y agua. Él aún estaba perdido observando sus alas, de nuevo en su mente se formo el recuerdo del supuesto sueño.

- ¿Sakura...? – comenzó a preguntar.

- No Shaoran, no fue un sueño - dijo caminando por el frío piso y acercándose lentamente.

Él estaba desconcertado ¿acaso se refería a lo mismo?, entonces todo fue cierto.

La chica puso sus finas manos en los brazos de él, y mientras le regalaba la mejor se sus sonrisas los subía poco a poco hasta la altura de su cuello, dejando aún más desconcertado a Shaoran. Ya que a medida que las manos de la chica avanzaban dejaban una sensación de calidez, no en su cuerpo sino en su corazón.

- NO lo olvides, te amo - fue todo lo que oyó el chico de ojos ámbar antes de sentir unos fríos labios sobre los suyos, mismos que casi de inmediato se hicieron calidos y suaves. El desconcierto de Shaoran le impidió reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo ella ya se había alejado mientras lo admiraba. Sakura trataba de grabar esa imagen en su mente. Shaoran el chico de mirada ámbar, cabello marrón rebelde, muy pero muy apuesto que siempre amo. Y su mirada de incredulidad sólo lo hacía ver más apuesto.

- Sakura yo... - iba a decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron selladas con otro corto beso.

- No, escúchame tu a mi - dijo con infinita ternura - te amo Shaoran, nunca lo deje de hacer, lamento hacerte esto, ahora que te vas a casar, pero era ahora o nunca - él iba a decir algo pero de nuevo ella lo cayó poniendo uno de sus dedo sobre los sensuales labios del chico - no hay tiempo- volteó a ver a lo alto del edificio - pronto se darán cuenta.

Regreso la mirada a su amado - sólo quería que lo supieras. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien - dijo con una sonrisa - luego lo acercó de nuevo, uniendo sus mejillas por un segundo.

- Siempre – un susurro fue lo que escucho Shaoran antes de que todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera y quedará inconsciente. Siendo rodeado por la calidez que ahora despedía el cuerpo de Sakura.

Sakura lo deposito con ternura en el suelo. Para poder dejarlo inconsciente sin utilizar magia era necesario que él bajara la guardia, y era exactamente lo que ella había hecho con el beso, hacerlo bajar la guardia para darle un pequeño golpe en un lugar estratégico de la nuca y que lo dejaría inconsciente por largo tiempo, suficiente para que ella cumpliera su destino y él no corriera peligro en la batalla.

- Lo lamento- dijo mientras retiraba unos mechones rebeldes del cabello de Shaoran - pero no dejaré que mueras, tengo un destino que cumplir y tú - dijo acariciando un poco su rostro - una vida que construir junto a Hannia. Lamento habértelo dicho, ahora, pero quería que lo supieras - de nuevo le dio un corto beso en la frente, sabía que no lo volvería a ver.

Lo llevó con algo de esfuerzo a un costado del edificio para impedir que lo vean.

Sintió como el aura de Samui bajaba del edificio, seguramente iba a comprobar su muerte.

- Adiós - dijo dándose la vuelta.

Camino unos pasos y luego se detuvo.

- Tal vez en otro tiempo, en otra vida o en algún lugar... podamos estar juntos.

Dio un vistazo al chico que amaba y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro. Sabía que era la última vez que lo vería.

- En algún lugar... Shaoran Li - después salió a encontrarse con su destino.

Samui bajo con una sonrisa en su rostro buscando el cuerpo.

- Me buscabas - escucho su voz tras él.

- Pareces un gato - dijo sin sorprenderse - tienes muchas vidas. Pero ahora - dijo volteándose a verla - terminaré con todas.

Estaban frente a frente. Las alas de Sakura estaban recogidas en su espalda, Samui las noto y se dio cuenta el porque había sobrevivido.

- ¿Decepcionado? - dijo con ironía Sakura.

- Al contrario, niña tonta. Hubiera aborrecido la idea de no ser yo quien termine con tu vida. Haz desperdiciado la oportunidad de morir sin dolor, ahora puedo torturarte y asesinarte con mis manos.

- Eso lo veremos.

- Empecemos - dijo Samui.

- Cuando desees.

Mientras tanto el jefe de Samui percibía lo que sucedía.

- Así que no murió - pensaba - peor para ella. Pero parece que hice un buen trabajo – rió y sin darle más importancia siguió alimentándose.

La verdadera batalla acaba de comenzar y terminará con más de una muerte.

**§§§§§§§ §§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§ §§§ §§ § §§ §§§ §§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§§ **

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero he estado más que ocupada, ahora mismo me muero de sueño. Además que se metió a mi pc un gusano o algo así, y estuve peleando hasta poder borrarlo y parece que ahora ya esta bien. Bueno, basta de quejas, espero que les siga gustando esta historia, que muy pronto terminará, como habrían podido darse cuenta. Todo esta planeado, sólo me falta escribirlo, espero no volver a tardar.

Mil gracias a Maky, alex-1987, Ciakaira, MaoAyami/lobo, Ghia-Hikari, Sakura Wen, Perla, nena 05000, Julia Sakura, Skul Potter, Celina Sosa, Ciliegia, Jaina, Arika y Rika chan por escribir y por su paciencia.

Les mando muchos saludos y espero que se encuentren muy bien. Lamento no saludar a cada uno, pero tengo un poco de prisa. Pero saben que los quiero mucho a todos.

Mi mail: (todo menos virus, ya sufrí mucho con uno)

PD: "Es mejor estar sin luz que en una oscuridad visible"

- Milton

(No lo olvide mi querida Perla)


	27. Capitulo 27

¡HOOOLAAAAAA!

Yo de nuevo, con un nuevo capitulo que como siempre espero que les agrade mucho, mucho. Estoy muy feliz, a pesar de todas mis ocupaciones y que no me agrado del todo este capitulo. Pero quiero darles las gracias por leer esta historia. Lamento que se este alargando más de lo que quisiera, pero verán que valdrá la pena. Todo tiene su por qué.

SaKuRa-wEn: ¡Hola! Me alegra que el capi pasado te haya gustado y espero que éste también te guste. Aunque debo confesarte que a mi no me convenció del todo, pero en fin, quería actualizar pronto. Se acerca el final y me siento emocionada. Gracias por el review.

Celina Sosa: Mi estimada Celina, siento mucho dejarte con la intriga pero verás que pronto todo quedará resuelto. Espero que este capitulo te guste (aunque a mi no tanto). Muchas gracias por escribir.

nena 05000: Muuuchas felicidades por tu cumple. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero ¡oye! mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que te la hayas pasado muy pero muy contenta y que cumplas muchos más. Y como no tengo otra cosa que darte te mando mis felicitaciones y te dedico el capitulo. Esperando que te agrade. Muchas gracias por escribir. Cuídate y Hasta pronto.

Maky: Hola, bueno siento mucho que esto se alargue un poco más, pero espero que te guste este capitulo. Muchas gracias por escribir y hasta pronto.

Asuka: ¡Hola! me alegra mucho que esta historia te este agradando, te agradezco mucho tu palabras. Espero que lo que sigue también te guste. Gracias por el review y hasta pronto.

Undine: Como siempre muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir, espero que te siga gustando. No te preocupes por no enviar correos. Cuídate y hasta pronto.

Victor: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me motivan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Tomaré en cuenta tu recomendación. Siento mucho no actualizar más rápido parta que no le pierdan el hilo a la historia, pero son fuerzas de causa mayor (mejor llamadas: tareas y demás obligaciones ¡BUAA!) En fin, te agradeceré mucho cualquier consejo o crítica. Muchas gracias por el review, saludos y hasta pronto.

Perla: je, je, je. No sabes cuanto me gusto leer el review que me dejaste, simplemente ME ENCANTO. Me alegro que lo que yo quería expresar lo hayas sentido tanto como yo. Y las sospechas del traidor pronto las confirmarás. Ojála este capitulo también te guste mucho (insisto que a mi no me agrado del todo, pero quería publicar más rápido y si lo seguía corrigiendo lo iba a tardar para publicar mucho más) MIL gracias por tus palabras realmente me ayudan y motivan mucho.

Y aquí te va las frases de hoy.

_"Solo por que alguien no te ame como quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo su ser"_

_"Conviértete en una mejor persona y asegúrate de saber quien eres, antes de conocer a alguien más y esperar que esa persona sepa quien eres"_

Gabriel García Márquez

Bien, comencemos el capitulo siguiente.

(N. de la A. bien chics ha llegado la hora de la última y decisiva batalla. Bueno en realidad se llevan a cabo simultáneamente, pero para no confundirlos ni confundirme están separadas. Y para ambientar sólo algunas sugerencias: In the end de Linkin Park, y Lucha de Gigantes de... ji, ji, ji no lo recuerdo, así que si alguien lo sabe se lo agradeceré mucho y... son sólo algunas, ustedes pueden tener mejores opciones y si es así díganmelas no sean malos. Bueno ya me extendí, empecemos)

Con cariño para ustedes y en especial para nena 05000:

Capitulo 27

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

La noche era más fría de lo normal, las nubes habían dejado paso a un cielo despejado, cuyo principal astro irradiaba algo más que una luz normal. La luna plateada de otros días, ahora parecía reflejar el cambio que en el planeta ocurría, ahora teñida con una leve tonalidad carmín, y rodeada de una misteriosa corona rojiza. Anunciaba el comienzo de un fenómeno que al mundo afectaría.

El mundo parecía un total caos, los seres humanos peleaban entre sí. Unos caían víctimas de aquellas personas que fueron infectados, para después levantarse como uno de ellos. Parecía una plaga que se extendía a todos los rincones del mundo. Toda la humanidad entera se dividía en dos grandes bandos, el oscuro y el que luchaba por que esa oscuridad no se extendiera aún más. A cada minuto, miles caían en las manos de la oscuridad y la luz quedaba con menos aliados.

Pero aquellos que tenían magia desarrollada, luchaban por proteger a los demás y a sí mismos de la batalla que libraban. Miembros de los siete círculos encargados de mantener la armonía de la energía, luchaban con fuerza y hechizos en contra de los infectados.

Una jovencita de unos 17 años corría despavorida por una oscura y solitaria calle. A cada momento volteaba tras de sí, asegurándose de que no la alcanzarán, estaba ya demasiado cansada para continuar. Ya exhausta se detuvo respirando con dificultad, se recargo en la maltratada pared, observando el lugar de donde venía. Sus ojos reflejaban terror, sentía latir su corazón a mil por segundo, aún no acababa de creer lo que minutos antes había visto. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó a si misma, cayendo en el frío piso de la calle, mientras calidas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

- Así que aquí estabas - la voz de un hombre maduro la tomo por sorpresa.

La chica se levantó con un rostro de terror.

- Tú - dijo en susurro.

Del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella sólo podía verte la silueta.

- Pronto te reunirás con ellos - camino hacía la chica y su rostro pudo distinguirse causando un mayor temor en la chica.

Era un hombre, o eso era lo que quedaba de uno. Con el rostro deformado, algunas puntiagudas espinas parecían atravesarlo. Sus ojos eran por demás escalofriantes, absolutamente negros, pero a la vez brillantes, medía más de dos metros de altura y de su pecho parecía portar un agujero negro.

Estaba a escasos pasos de ella, acercándose lentamente.

Estaba demasiado cansada para correr de nuevo, viéndolo acercarse sólo cerro los ojos, mientras sus lágrimas aún cubrían su rostro. Recordando como vio a ese ser atacar a su familia, y como ellos la protegieron y ayudaron a que se pusiera a salvo.

- Mamá, papá, hermano... - se decía así misma.

Una luz muy brillante impidió que aquel hombre se acercara más a ella.

El hombre con furia en sus ojos buscó a quien le impedía acercarse, encontrando a unos metros de él una silueta que parecía brillar con luz propia, luminando aquel oscuro lugar.

- No intervengas - dijo sin alterarse.

- No la lastimes - dijo la voz femenina que provenía de la silueta

Aún con temor la chica abrió lentamente lo ojos al escuchar la conversación.

- ¿Estas bien? - le escucho decir a la silueta que poco a poco tomo figura de una mujer.

Aún temerosa, sólo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza, aquella persona le provocaba una sensación de confianza.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que, ambos, el sujeto y su salvadora entraron en una horrible batalla, en donde ella sólo veía luces que se atacaban. Segundos después y aún sin creer lo que veía, sintió como alguien la tomo por la cintura, le tapo la boca y se la llevó. Se resistió por un momento, pero de nuevo la sensación de confianza la invadió y dejo de luchar dejándose llevar. Fue transportada hacia lo que parecía ser una estación de un metro. La soltaron ya con delicadeza y aún con temor volvió la mirada.

Frente a ella un chico de su edad, muy apuesto que la observaba de arriba abajo. Ella se quedo un poco sorprendida, no por la mirada que él tenía, sino por la vestidura tan extravagante que utilizaba. Una especie de toga gris, con un bordado al que no pudo descifrar por la oscuridad del lugar.

- ¿Estas bien? - por fin lo escucho hablar.

- Ss sí - apenas le salieron las palabras.

- Bien, vamos - sin más la tomo de la mano y la guió a la parte más profunda del lugar.

Ella se dejo llevar, con una sensación aún indescriptible en si. Llegaron a un amplio salón más iluminado, por unos segundos ella cerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, una vez que lo hizo, pudo ver a cientos de personas en el lugar. Unas iban con algunos vendajes, otras curaban a heridos, otras más daban de comer.

- ¿Donde estamos?

- Es un refugio - dijo el chico y la jaló de nuevo hacia el lugar.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? - dijo más asustada al ver algunos de los heridos que tenían heridas impresionantes.

- No es momento de explicar, sólo debes saber que somos el círculo de Europa y haremos lo posible por evitar que el destino se cumpla.

- Quédate aquí, están protegidos por ahora - dijo el chico, dejándola con otras personas que se apresuraron a revisar si se encontraba bien. El chico no dijo más y regreso por donde llegaron.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? - se preguntaba, mientras veía a todas esas personas.

Todos los círculos del mundo, estaban en las mismas condiciones. Sabían de la llegada de un representante del mal. Sabían TODO gracias a Ieran Li que se había encargado de que todos estuviesen prevenidos y preparados para lo que se acercaba.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Afuera, los amigos de Sakura se encontraron con una valla de humanos infectados que no dudaban en atacar.

Con certeros golpes Fuu los golpeaba, dejándolos inconscientes, pero casi desesperado por no poder hacer más.

- Sakura - susurraba cada minuto, desesperado. Cuando sin evitarlo y sin quererlo hacer, unas ligeras lágrimas salían de sus ojos violetas.

Culpándose por la suerte de ella, él era su guardián. Como lo había sido el señor Gakusha de Nadeshico. Pero él no la puedo proteger, a su mente llegaba una y otra vez las escenas que Samui les enseño.

Kero, Fuu, Eriol, Hannia, Fiang, Ieran, John Misaki peleaban con los humanos, pero en su corazón había desesperación. ¿Qué podían hacer? Cuando su esperanza había sido pisoteada por Samui.

Dejando inconscientes a cientos de infectados, se habían separado para atacar desde diferentes puntos a la burbuja. Mientras en algunos, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

- No lo hagan - se escucho una vocecita triste en las mentes de ellos.

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar aquello y se apresuraron a buscar de quien se trataba.

- Por favor - dijo otra vez, entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que la vos provenía de su cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó algo enfadado Kerberos, aún con los ojos húmedos, pensando que era una broma de Samui.

- Eres el último pilar no es cierto? - dijo Eriol.

Todos lo escucharon fuerte y claro en su mente.

- Sí - dijo con melancolía el pequeño.

A la vez que una sensación de bienestar y vitalidad invadía sus cuerpos.

- Por favor, no hagan eso.

- ¿De qué hablas? - contesto más calmado Fuu.

- No peleen de esa manera. Están peleando como si estuvieran llenos de rencor por lo que le sucedió a ella...

Nadie lo negó, dentro de sí, sabían que era cierto.

- Sus corazones están desesperados y tristes, están cayendo en la trampa del enemigo. No tienen porque sentirse así. Ella esta viva y peleando por salvarnos.

Esas palabra hicieron que todos se asombraran de momento para después alegrarse de lo que estaban escuchando y de nuevo la esperanza resurgió.

- ¿Es cierto? - preguntó Kero con ilusión, temiendo que fuera mentira.

- Así es... - hizo una breve pausa – Ahora, deberán enfrentarse con los pilares negros, y para ayudarlos deben recordar las palabras del señor Li - dijo sorprendiendo a todos de que supiera eso - Por favor, luchen con el corazón más que con la fuerza y la inteligencia más que el poder. Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes.

Sin más, el aura del último pilar se desvaneció, pero no lo hizo la nueva esperanza que sembró en todos y cada uno de ellos.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Samui convirtió su báculo en una filosa espada. La espada iba y venía con una enorme velocidad y agilidad, buscando siempre el cuerpo de Sakura. Ella se limitaba a esquivarlos lo más rápido que podía, con movimientos igual de ágiles. Al ver esto Samui sólo sonreía más y poco a poco sus ataques comenzaron a tomar más velocidad y poder, una tenue luz oscura comenzó a surgir de la espada. Sakura comenzó a retroceder, al sentir el aumento de los ataques. Aunque sus movimientos eran muy ágiles, no podía evitar que el filo de la espada estuviera cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo.

Samui seguía muy divertido, hizo una finta de un golpe dirigido a su pecho, pero en cuanto ella lo quiso esquivar con gran velocidad, subió el filo hacia la cara de ella. Por escasos centímetros logra lastimarla, ella pudo reaccionar a tiempo y alejo su cara. Algunos cabellos castaños cayeron despacio al suelo, la espada los había alcanzado, evidenciando como ella estuvo a punto de ser herida y lo peligroso del filo del arma de su enemigo.

- No esta mal para alguien que ha estado inconsciente por largo tiempo y que aún convalece - dijo recordando lo grave de las heridas de ella.

- Te sorprenderías - dijo parada en una barda en construcción, mientras sus ya estaba sucios por el polvo del lugar.

- Pero ¿qué puedes hacer en esas condiciones? - preguntó simulando preocupación.

Ella no respondió.

Hasta ahora Sakura sólo había evitado los ataques, sin intención alguna de atacar.

- Aún no esta recuperada - pensaba Samui.

- No puedo seguir así, si lo hago no tardará en eliminarme, pero qué puedo hacer - reflexionaba ella.

- ¡Ya esta! - dijo el deteniendo sus ataques.

Ella lo miró interrogativamente.

- Le pedía a él - dijo levantando una mano al cielo, señalando a su jefe que yacía aún alimentándose - que dejará que utilices tu magia, ya sabes, para divertirme un poco más.

En los ojos verdes de Sakura por un momento se voy un brillo de esperanza, tal vez si la utilizaba tendría posibilidades de ganar.

- No pienses que por tenerla me vencerás - dijo al ver la determinación en los ojos de ella.

Sakura se irguió y comenzó a llamar su magia. Sabía que en esta lucha no debía vacilar, utilizaría todo el poder que tenía. El poder que durante años había guardado dentro de sí, el poder que ahora había encontrado el equilibrio y estaba en su parte más alta.

Pero por otro lado, sabía que su cuerpo podía no soportarlo todo, pues a pesar de haber permanecido tanto tiempo en el hospital, no estaba totalmente recuperado. Pero no se limitaría, haría lo posible por cumplir y si en ello perdía la vida, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Reunió el poder en su cuerpo, no todo, pero sí la gran mayoría.

Samui, aún confiado la dejo hacerlo.

En segundos, ella se vio envuelta en un aura rosada, que la cubría totalmente.

- ¿No crees que has cometido un error? - preguntó la voz del jefe de Samui en su mente.

- Lo haré a mi modo.

- Sólo recuerda que si te elimina, no te ayudaré - finalizo su jefe.

- No lo necesito - pensó Samui.

Sakura estaba cubierta por su poder, sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se llenaba de magia, magia que había aprendido a utilizar hace poco. Pero también sintió otra magia diferente, que en realidad eran dos. Al verse, pudo distinguir el anillo que brillaba de manera descomunal, como si estuviera en sintonía con su magia. Ella le sonrió agradeciéndole que la apoyara, sintiendo como también era apoyada por todos los habitantes de Hikaru. Por otro lado, también buscó otra fuente de poder, eran sus hermosas cartas, que a pesar de todo se habían negado a abandonarla y también brillaban diciéndole que contaba con ellas, les agradeció mentalmente y se fusiono al fin con la magia que necesitaba.

Sakura dejo de brillar, la luz se desvaneció permitiendo verla de nuevo. Ahora estaba vestida de manera diferente. Llevaba unos botas largas, un pantalón y una blusa blanca y sobre ella una larga gabardina nácar. A sus pies el símbolo de su estrella y de Hikaru brillaban, era una estrella de siete picos plateado, rodeado de un anillo dorado, al centro de la estrella el símbolo de Hikaru, dos "s" entrelazadas §.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, su mirada era diferente, el verde de sus ojos era muy decidido. Parecía que de un momento a otro se había recuperado por completo, su cabello brillaba con reflejos que parecían en un momento plateados y su rostro era muy serio, pero imponente.

- Me gustaba más el otro vestuario.

- Éste es para pelear.

- ¿Lista?

El símbolo bajo sus pies brillo y comenzó a flotar, subiendo sobre ella, después cambio de posición y tamaño, haciéndose en segundos el báculo de Sakura, cristalino completamente. Y en la parte alta la estrella con la misma figura.

- Sí - dijo tomándolo con fuerza.

- Así me gusta - Samui hizo lo mismo, comenzó a reunir su poder en su cuerpo.

Sakura también espero sólo viéndolo. El rostro de Samui era de una persona de unos 27 o 28 años, en otras circunstancias juraría que era una persona buena y alegre por su rostro, que era muy parecido al de su amigo Zeshin. Cabello negro y ojos café como su hermano, pero que lejos de ser tan tranquilos como los de él, estaban llenos de odio y rencor. Medía mucho más que ella, llegaba a unos 2 metros fácilmente, de cuerpo robusto cubierto por la túnica que siempre utilizaba. Su aura aumento considerablemente de nivel y su espada fue convertida en un báculo negro, en la punta estaba un círculo y en el centro una pequeña esfera negra giraba en su eje.

Ambos comenzaron a mostrar sus auras, en todo su esplendor. Ella en color rosa pálido y él en negro profundo. A pesar de la distancia que había entre ambos, las auras eran tales que se alcanzaban a tocar, provocando que pequeñas chispas salieran en su encuentro.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Segundos más tarde. Todos los humanos infectados estaban inconscientes y Kero, Fuu, Eriol, Hannia, Fiang, Ieran y John Misaki listos para atacar desde los diferentes puntos la semiburbuja transparente gigantesca.

- Bien, escuchan todos - escucharon todos por los celulares, con algunas dificultades, ya que el campo magnético que desprendía la esfera intervenía con la comunicación.

- Sí - dijeron.

- Un momento - dijo Kero, que para poder contestar se convirtió en su forma de muñeco, que con su forma original no podía hacerlo.

- Listo - dijo al fin.

- ¿Shaoran? - preguntó Hannia, preocupada porque no lo había visto ni escuchado.

- ¿Shaoran?

- ¿mocoso?

Nada.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- La última vez que supimos de él nos mando a reunirnos pero no llego.

- Su celular debió haberse descompuesto - dijo Ieran - que casi no hablaba, pero que también se preocupaba, pues no había sentido su aura tenía ya algún tiempo.

- Es un cobarde - dijo enojado Kero.

- Kero, por favor - suplico Fuu.

- Esta bien ¿qué hacemos? - dijo desesperado el guardián solar. Después de la noticia sólo le importaba proteger a su querida ama.

- La voz que escucharon es el último pilar. Si Sakura esta viva, entonces debemos apresurarnos a rescatarla, atacaremos todos al mismo tiempo. Si lo hacemos con todo nuestro poder, tenemos la posibilidad de destruirlo, pero sólo si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo. ¿Están de Acuerdo?

- Sí - dijeron todos.

- Shaoran ¿dónde estas? - se preguntaba Eriol, tal vez con su poder, podrían lograrlo con más facilidad.

- Prepárense.

- Sí - Todos sin excepción, comenzaron a reunir su poder para el momento. Tardaron unos más que otros, pero todos concentraron su máximo poder en el ataque.

- Formen una esfera, lo más grande que puedan en sus manos y a mi señal la lanzan.

- ¿Listos?

- Sí - cada uno, con su hechizo más poderoso estaban concentrados en el ataque.

- ¡Ahora! - grito Eriol y su aura se incrementó de golpe, dando la señal.

El poder se podía percibir, era inmenso e iba directamente a la burbuja desde los diferentes puntos.

- Lo lograremos - dijo Kero.

- Se romperá - dijo Hannia, que jamás había sentido tanto poder.

Los demás observaron los resultados.

Se vio por todo alrededor de la esfera un gran brillo, que dejo tras de si una cortina de humo.

- ¿Qué dem...? - comenzó a decir Kero

- Pero... - dijo Fiang, que estaba seguro de que lo habían logrado.

Después de que la cortina se desvanecía lentamente notaron que ahí estaba la burbuja y peor aún, no sólo estaba igual, sino que cada uno, a excepción de Hannia, tenía frente a sí aun extraño ser.

Eriol de inmediato tomo la postura de combate, sabiendo perfectamente de quienes se trataba.

Lo siguiente tomo milésimas de segundo. Aquellos seres, levantaron la mano apuntaron a quienes estaban frente a sí, y mandaron un certero impacto, dando justo en donde deseaban.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - decía tratando de conservar a toda costa la calma, que no sentía.

- Por ahora, sólo hechizos para reforzar las barreras - sin saberlo la mirada que su hijo tenía, era la misma que ahora él portaba.

- Mamá - dijo el chico de cabello negro viendo a su querida madre.

Nadeshico Kinomoto había entrado en un profundo trance, el cual le permitía conservar a las barreras, pero al mismo tiempo le estaba restando magia muy lentamente.

Padre e hijo lo sabían muy bien, pero por ahora era todo lo que podía hacer.

- Sakura - pensaron al unísono.

- Algo debe estar pasando en la tierra - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Me temo que así es.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de saberlo?

- Sólo por medio de magia, pero... - volvió su rostro para ver a su querida esposa - sólo su magia podría mostrárnoslo.

- Demonios - maldecía mentalmente Touya, mientras sus puños estaba cerrados con fuerza.

Los habitantes del Hikaru no estaban esperando, cada uno con la poca o mucha magia que tenían comenzaron a reforzar las.

Yue por su parte ayudaba a todos con sus poderes y alentaba a las cartas para que den lo mejor de sí ante la situación tan crítica que vivían.

Del otro lado de la barrera los seres malignos seguían lanzando hechizos poderosos.

- Parece que cada vez son más fuertes - pensaba Yue, mientras del otro lado los seres no dudaban en arremeter con las barreras.

En otro lado de las barreras, la pequeña Alei observaba a aquellos seres, jamás en su vida los había visto. Su apariencia era aterradora, pero había algo en ellos que le provocaban a la pequeña un sentimiento de pena y tristeza. Sabía que aquellos seres eran formados por los seres humanos, de la mima manera que ella. Pero al verlos trataba de pensar el porqué de su existencia. Por qué los humanos los creaban, que podía ser tan malo que provocaran tan horribles sentimientos en ellos, cuál era la razón de su creación.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Cayeron al suelo, hechos prácticamente pedazos por el impacto. Fue tan certero y limpio a la vez, no daño más que lo que ellos deseaban por el momento.

Cayeron, mientras sus portadores estaban aún extrañados y sorprendidos del poder y certeza.

Los celulares habían sido destruidos con un sólo movimiento y sin que sus portadores pudieran siquiera moverse de su lugar.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó desconcertado el chico de ojos y cabello negro.

La figura, era idéntica a los otros que estaban frente a cinco amigos de Sakura. Un ángel, o eso parecía por las alas, que eran tan negras como la noche, que tenían cierto brillo cobrizo por reflejarse la luz carmín de la luna. Su cara no tenía expresión alguna, tampoco sus ojos. Tenían cabello negro y ojos rojos, de unos 2 metros de alto y vestido con un sencillo Pantaleón y camisa negra.

Trató de percibir con cuidado el aura del sujeto, Misaki, miembro del círculo de oriente y experto en magia occidental, se sorprendió de la cantidad de poder que ostentaba el ángel y sacando deducciones dijo:

- Los pilares negros - unos más tarde y otros antes, supieron de quienes se trataba.

Tenían frente a si a los pilares negros, aquellos que una vez estuvieron de su lado, ahora eran sus enemigos. Justo como el último pilar lo había dicho.

Kero estaba muy enfadado.

- Pero ¿cómo te atreves? - de inmediato formo una bola de fuego y la envió al ángel, quien ni siquiera se quito del lugar, desvió a la bola de fuego con una mano, limpia y fácilmente se deshizo de ella.

- ¿Qué?

Eriol permanecía en posición de ataque, cuando el celular fue destruido. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de no haberlo sentido antes.

- Supongo que llego la hora de cumplir con nuestra parte - pensó.

Los ataques no se hicieron esperar, comenzaron a atacarlos poco a poco. Tratando de que ellos respondieran, para que de esa manera los estudiaran y buscaran su punto débil. Pero todos los ataques eran fácilmente rechazados por los ángeles, sin mover más que una mano. Mientras sus rostros y miradas seguían igual de indiferentes. Tardaron así casi largo rato, con el mismo resultado, ni siquiera lograron que cambiaran de postura.

- Ahora les toca a ustedes - dijo la voz de su jefe, en las mentes de los pilares negros.

Entonces la verdadera pelea comenzó.

Un certero golpe al rostro mando a Kero a volar por los aires, pero logro caer de pie con algo de dificultad.

Una esfera de energía oscura dio directamente en el pecho de Fiang, tomándolo desprevenido.

Lo que parecía una puntiaguda punta de flecha casi da en el pie de la señora Ieran cuando trataba de escapar al poder del pilar.

Una patada del ángel negro fue bloqueada por la habilidad de Misaki.

Ambas esferas de energía chocaron al encontrarse y se desvanecieron, la de Eriol y del ángel.

Otro ataque fue bloqueado con la ayuda de un escudo por parte de Fuu.

- Diviértanse mis queridos pilares - dijo el jefe de Samui antes de desaparecer de las mentes de sus pilares.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Samui sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que Sakura se indignara por su actitud. Levantó la mano apuntando de nuevo hacia la cima del edificio.

- Vamos allá, quiero mostrarte algo - comenzó a flotar para llegar hasta lo más alto.

Fue seguido muy de cerca por Sakura.

Llegaron y rebasaron por poco el último piso.

- ¿Ves? - dijo extendiendo sus mano y paseándolas a su alrededor - Tus amiguitos han venido a ayudarte.

Con algo de desconfianza Sakura despego los ojos de él y concentrándose lo más posible logro ver y sentir a sus amigos que rodeaban la burbuja transparente.

- Ahora se enfrentan a los pilares, y tienen poco tiempo de vida.

Sakura cambio la mirada por unos instantes a una de preocupación.

- Debes... - dijo llamando su atención y haciendo que cambie la mirada - derrotarme a mí y a él - de nuevo levantó la mano y ella pudo ver que apuntaba a su jefe que aún muy complacido y a lo lejos se alimentaba de enormes bolas negras que incrementaban su poder - para poder salvar a tu querida tierra y a tus amigos que en muy poco tiempo estarán muertos.

- Tienes poco tiempo chiquilla - dijo finalmente.

- Gracias por decírmelo, ahora sé que tan rápido debo acabar contigo.

Él rió estruendosamente, como si ella hubiera dicho un chiste muy gracioso. Ella permaneció seria, como si estuviera muy segura de sus palabras.

- Cometiste un error al dejarme usar magia - pensaba - terminaré lo más rápido contigo - luego vio hacia arriba un segundo - y con él - antes de que... - pensó recordando a alguien.

Ambos bajaron al último piso dispuestos a todo.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Kerberos saltaba de un lado a otro, lanzando y esquivando ataques del ángel frente a él.

- Eres un digno guardián de las cartas Sakura - dijo el ángel. Su voz era masculina pero algo chillona y aguda.

- Por lo menos ahora sé que tienes lengua y que no te la comieron los ratones - dijo Kero.

- Veo que has entrenado bien.

- Y eso que aún no te enseño mi poder - dijo orgulloso Kerberos.

- Entonces, muéstrame tu poder - lo reto el ángel.

Kero se sintió motivado a luchar con todo lo que tenía, así que se preparo.

- Pero... - interrumpió - estaremos en las mismas condiciones.

A su cuerpo lo cubrió sus alas, un brillo grisáceo salió de él y se convirtió en un animal muy parecido a Spinel Sun, como un gato negro con ojos azulados, pero las mismas alas de ángel.

- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó una vez que estuvo listo.

- No esta mal, te pareces a alguien que conozco.

A la par que su apariencia la actitud del pilar cambio.

- Ahora te mostraré mi verdadero poder, no podrás hacer absolutamente nada. Aunque eres el guardián de la Card Master, no has hecho nada bien. Tus poderes son insignificantes comparados con los míos. Te demostraré que eres un inútil y que no has servido para nada...

Kero permanecía expectante, esperando su primer movimiento. A pesar de que su orgullo esta siendo afectado, trato de mantener la calma, recordando las palabras del último pilar, sobre mantener la esperanza y no dejarse guiar por los sentimientos negativos.

- El gran Kerberos será destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por uno de los pilares. Nuestro poder reinará, por siempre y ustedes sólo podrán observar como reinamos y entonces nuestro jefe nos permitirá destruir todo y de todos los pilares seré el mejor. Ja ja ja - seguí hablando muy entretenido - son unos inútiles, somos superiores en todo sentido, sólo han venido para morir...

Y así se la paso hablando y hablando por vario minutos.

- ¿Escuchaste? - preguntó a Kero - ustedes morirán y YO seré el... - decía extendiendo las alas a toda su amplitud, mostrándose - MEJOR. lo ves?... - preguntó de nuevo viendo a su enemigo.

ENORME fue su sorpresa cuando buscó a Kero por todos lados, pero no estaba.

- Cobarde - dijo y camino un poco.

Adelante estaba Kero en su forma original, profundamente dormido. Al parecer se había cansado de escuchar tanta tontería y se fue alejando lentamente y después se quedo dormido. Una gruesa vena apareció en la frente pilar felino. Mascullando miles de cosas para Kero.

- ¡Qué clase de guardián eres! - le gritó.

- Quiero más galletas Sakurita - decía aún entre sueños Kerberos, moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?! - gritó al oído del Kero muy ofendido de no ser tomado en cuenta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Yo no me lo comí! - dijo levantándose muy rápido - creo - dijo bajito.

Se tallo los ojos dorados, luego y repentinamente recordó donde estaba y le salió una gota en la cabeza. El pilar lo veía enojado y ofendido.

- Je je je - se reía nerviosamente, mientras se rascaba un poco - yo...

- Tu tuviste la culpa, decías pura tontería y además... – se defendió Kero.

- ¡Ya basta! - dijo el pilar - para no aburrirte pelearemos y uno de nosotros no quedará vivo. Su rostro pareció un poco vacilante, pues recordaba la amenaza que el representante del lado oscuro les hizo, matar a todos los aliados de la Card Master a cualquier costo, incluso su vida. Pues si no lo hacían, quienes perderían la vida en sus manos eran los pilares.

- Esta bien - El guardián solar cambio de semblante y se dispuso a pelear.

Comenzó con algunos ataques directos, pero ambos eran demasiado rápidos y ninguno recibía daño. El pilar comenzó con la magia, las bolas de fuego de Kero eran contrarrestadas por otras de frío hielo del pilar. Pero después de algunos segundos de pelea el pilar comenzó a dominar la pelea, a cada momento era más rápido y sus ataque más fuertes. Kero empezó a tener problemas con él.

La mirada del pilar parecía ser cada vez más animal, como si el que ahora lo atacará fuera un animal herido. Dejo de hablar, ahora rugía. Pero a pesar de ello era cada vez más fuerte. En un movimiento inesperado, el pilar en forma de felino mordió la pata trasera de Kero provocándole mucho dolor, lo sacudió por unos segundos y luego lo arrojo lejos.

Con un poco de dificultad Kero se levantó y observó a su rival, que parecía una verdadera fiera salvaje con algunas gotas de sangre en sus colmillos. Kero respiraba agitado, llevaban ya algún tiempo peleando y estaba agotado.

La fiera se lanzó de nuevo hacia él. Kero evito el golpe comenzando a volar. Pero justo cuando empezaba a flotar, un dolor desgarrador en las alas lo hizo bajar de inmediato y con terror se percato de que sus hermosas alas estaban congeladas. No se había percatado ni siquiera cuando el pilar puso el hechizo en sus alas.

Con mucha furia se lanzó contra el pilar. Ambos rodaron mientras tratan de atacar y defenderse. El pilar seguía en su actitud de fiera, Kero aprovecho un segundo de descuido de la fiera para pagarle con la misma moneda, hizo una bola de fuego y las alas de su enemigo no tardaron en arder, en cuando él se dio cuenta hizo un pequeño hechizo para evitar que se sigan quemando.

Eso dio a Kero un relativo equilibrio, sabía que si el pilar podía volar le daría ventaja.

El pilar lo veía enojado. Ambos estaban cansados.

- No me ganarás - dijo Kero.

- Te demostraré que soy capaz de cumplir con mi parte y una vez que termine contigo iré a ayudar a mi ama. ¡Ganaremos! - gritó Kero.

El pilar sólo respondió con un gruñido y de nuevo se lanzó al ataque, directo a morder al cuello de Kero, esta vez el guardián del sol no lo pudo esquivar y cuando lo sintió ya estaba estrangulándolo.

- Sakurita - pensó Kero - no perderé, te protegeré.

- Este tonto no me vencerá - dijo cuando sintió que la respiración se le iba poco a poco.

De pronto.

- Sé quien eres - dijo al pilar, mientras este apretaba cada vez más fuerza la mandíbula - te comportaste como un tonto y además pareces un animal, no utilizas la razón - Un momento - pensó - dijo el pilar que peleáramos con el corazón y...

- Eres IGNORANCIA

- O INSTINTO - dudo un poco, luego sintió como poco a poco el pilar lo soltó. Se levanto para ver caer al pilar y convertirse de nuevo en el ángel negro.

- Lo sabía - dijo triunfal.

- Ahora te rescataré Sakurita - camino unos pasos, pero ninguna de sus cuatro patas pudo más y cayo desmayado, débil y muy cansado.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Fuu, guardián de Hikaru, encomendado a la tarea de cuidar a la hija de Nadeshico y Fujitaka Kinomoto. Uno de los pocos en Hikaru que poseen el un nivel superior del mundo paralelo de la tierra, ha fallado en su misión fundamental para proteger, Sakura es prisionera del representante del mal. Y tú - rió - no has podido siquiera derrotarme - el ángel frente a Fuu se burlaba de él.

Después de una pelea sin palabras, el ángel también decidió hablar. Sólo para herir a Fuu.

- A la que juraste proteger siempre, a la que prometiste cuidar por la eternidad, a la persona que consideras una de las personas más especiales la has decepcionado.

Fuu permanecía con la mirada en el ángel, su voz lejos de ser escabrosa era más bien hiriente por sus palabras, parecía como si conociera muy bien a Fuu. El guardián de Hikaru permanecía viéndolo, sus puños estaban cerrados, sabía que mucho de lo que decía era cierto, pero también sabía que era una estrategia para que bajara la guardia.

Escuchaba atento, esperando que alguna de sus palabras revelara su identidad, pero todo ese tiempo se la había pasado criticándolo y atacándolo. Sin embargo saber todo eso no quitaba que a cada palabra le doliera peor que si estuviera siendo torturado, por ser en su mayoría, la verdad.

- ¿No piensas seguir peleando? - preguntó el pilar.

Fuu no respondía, pero sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de lágrimas que reprimía, para evitar que ese malvado pilar viera el daño que le hacía.

- Si no empiezas tu yo lo haré - empezaba a cansarse de decir tanto, pero sin lograr que Fuu hiciera algo, sabía que lo lastimaba emocionalmente, pero su jefe lo quería muerto físicamente así que se dispuso a cumplir.

Fuu descanso un poco de la tortura al sentir un ataque directo, rápidamente desvió el poder que se dirigía hacia él.

- Por lo menos no seguirá hablando - pensó un poco menos triste.

La batalla siguió, con estupendas muestras de ser unos de los más poderosos en ambos mundos, Hikaru y la tierra. Hechizos, movimientos, estrategias e incluso trampas era manejados con maestría por ambos, poniendo todo de su parte en ese duelo. Después de unos minutos ambos comenzaron a agitarse, era una pelea extraordinaria estaba al mismo nivel o eso parecía, muy reñido.

En el cielo y el la tierra, eran muy parejos.

- Vaya - dijo un poco cansado el pilar - eres muy bueno.

- Lo mismo digo - dijo igualmente de cansado Fuu.

- Te propongo algo - dijo irguiéndose el pilar, con una mano en la espalda.

- Tu dirás - dijo desconfiado.

- ¿Qué te parece si te unes a nosotros?

- ¿Qué?

- Mira lo que te ofrezco antes de rechazarlo. Vivirás eternamente al lado de nuestro jefe, te daremos un territorio que gobernar. Tendrás todo lo que quieras, incluso podemos hacer que...

- ¡BASTA! - gritó indignado Fuu.

- Si crees que lo debes pensar te daremos tiempo - el pilar comenzó a hablar en otro tono más conciliador y comenzó a acercarse, aún con una mano en la espalda.

- Piénsalo... - decía.

Fuu empezó a tener un ligero rastro de duda como si estuviera considerando la propuesta.

- ¿Puedo tener lo que yo desee..?

- Así es lo que sea o a quien sea - dijo aún más cerca, mientras en su espalda creaba un hechizo que planeaba incrustarlo en el corazón de Fuu en cuanto éste aceptará.

- A quien sea... - parecía reflexionar Fuu – con hacerme uno de los suyos?

- Sí, sólo di que aceptas y todo estará dispuesto.

Viendo que aún dudaba y que faltaba poco para terminar su hechizo siguió hablando.

- Únete a nosotros como lo hizo tu amigo.

- amigo?

- Sí, el traidor, él si fue inteligente, él fue quien comenzó todo, gracias a él la profecía se esta cumpliendo... - ya estaba el hechizo.

La mirada del pilar se hizo fría.

De un instante a otro levantó la mano y dirigió el hechizo al corazón de Fuu. Pero el guardián de Hikaru se había dado cuenta segundos antes, por lo que logro hacerse a un lado y el pilar lo golpeo en el hombro izquierdo. Rápidamente se alejo del pilar.

- Sé quien eres - le dijo seguro. Mientras el pilar le ofrecía todo, él analizaba cada palabra para saber quien era, mientras el pilar pensaba que lo estaba convenciendo. Sólo que Fuu no adivino a tiempo las intenciones de l pilar.

El brazo de Fuu pronto se lleno de calida sangre.

- Ah, si? ¿quién soy? - preguntó sin creerle.

- Me estabas tratando de convencer de que me separe de mis amigos. Eres DISPERSI"N.

El pilar rió.

- Bien, muy bien - dijo el pilar sintió como empezaba a perder el conocimiento - fue un honor pelear contra el único guardián que guarda sus principios.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó asombrado Fuu - ¿De qué hablas?

El pilar cayó desmayado. Pero antes hizo un hechizo a Fuu, no fue muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que cayera cansado.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Las batallas eran simultáneas

Fiang de nuevo no pudo evitar el ataque del ángel. Su velocidad no le permitía siquiera defenderse bien. Mientras él trataba de hacer algún hechizo, el ángel lo arremetía. Pero lejos de darle el golpe final como muchas ocasiones tuvo oportunidad, simplemente le hacía pequeñas pero profundas heridas en todo el cuerpo que sangraban.

Retrocedió unos pasos con la mano en la cabeza, ese último golpe lo dejo muy aturdido. Veía al ángel un poco borroso, tenía una mano en la cabeza tratando de detener la sangre que salía abundantemente. Por un momento sonrió sarcásticamente, en esos momentos lamentaba no haber practicado más, tenía mucho potencial, se lo habían dicho, pero la falta de entrenamiento por ser secretario de los Li, habían hecho que fuera más lento y hasta torpe en algunos movimientos.

Trato de recuperar la postura, viendo de nuevo la fría mirada que el ángel sostenía sobre él. Un pequeño destello en sus ojos, le dio a entender que otro ataque era inminente, lo esquivo con un rápido salto, pero al caer los cálculos fallaron y calló al suelo. Mientras el ángel había anticipado su movimiento e iba tras él con una patada a la cara de Fiang. Él abrió los ojos sólo para ver muy cerca el pie del ángel.

Pero en impacto no llego.

Un hechizo de protección lo había impedido.

- ¿Hannia? - preguntó reconociendo la magia.

Ella estaba tras él, con una mirada algo sorprendida. Nunca antes había visto una mirada tan indiferente.

- ¿Quién es? - dijo acercándose a ayudarlo.

- Es un pilar negro - contesto tratando de levantarse, pero casi de inmediato volvió a caer. Esto llamo la atención de Hannia, Fiang tenía pequeñas heridas en todo el cuerpo que sangraban.

- ¿Él te lo ha hecho? - preguntó muy preocupada.

- Sí, es muy fuerte.

- Te curaré - sin esperar respuesta comenzó con los hechizos de curación, rodeando a Fiang con su aura.

Mientras tanto el ángel sólo se había quedado parado, sólo observándolos, sin pretender atacar. Un minuto después las heridas se cerraban poco a poco.

- Gracias - dijo al sentirse mejor.

- Es un placer - le sonrió Hannia, luego vio al ángel que aún permanecía inmóvil sólo observándolos - ¿qué hace?

- No lo sé - contesto sinceramente Fiang.

Hannia retiro el escudo que los protegía. Entonces los ojos del ángel volvieron a brillar.

- ¡Vete! - grito Fiang a Hannia, mientras se ponía delante de ella.

- ¿Qué? - alcanzo a decir Hannia.

En ese instante fueron atacados por el ángel, dándole una patada en el estomago a Fiang lanzándolo junto a Hannia a algunos metros atrás. Cayo Hannia, mientras Fiang apenas se pudo sostener de pie para no caer sobre ella, con las manos en el estomago sintiendo como había sacado el aire de su cuerpo.

El ángel permaneció serio y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

- ¿Estas bien? - Hannia se levanto rápidamente y trato de atender a su amigo.

- Por favor, vete Hannia. Yo sólo puedo con él - dijo un poco inclinado aún con las manos en el estomago.

- Pero... - Hannia se acercó por su espalda

- ¡Hazlo! - grito irguiéndose y tomando pose de combate.

- Que tierna escena - ambos Hannia y Fiang se sorprendieron y atemorizaron a la vez, era la voz del ángel. Era masculina grave, hueca y llena de lo que parecía ser odio y rencor.

Se detuvo frente a ellos.

- Si en verdad quieren ganar, no deben correr - sus ojos que hasta ahora eran indiferente ahora manifestaban el más puro odio hacia Fiang y Hannia.

- Ya me canse de jugar, acabaré con ambos - extendió sus alas en todo su esplendor y de ellas comenzaron a salir una especie de cristales negros que se dirigían hacia ellos.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó atemorizada Hannia.

De nuevo los cristales chocaban contra un escudo, no era el de Hannia sino el de Fiang. Hannia se apresuro a reforzarlo con su magia.

- ¡Vete! - insistía Fiang, sosteniendo el escudo que era aún atacado.

- No lo haré - dijo decidida - me escuchas ¡Jamás! lo haría - dijo.

Ambos no habían quitado la mirada del ángel.

Fiang sonrió por un momento, Hannia era así. No lo abandonaría aunque él insistiera. Así, que no había otro remedio que ganar a ese ángel tratando de que no la lastimara.

El ángel sonrió de manera maléfica y la intensidad de los cristales aumentó cada vez más. En segundos ambos estaban cansados, pero resistiendo.

- No podemos seguir así, él aumenta su poder. ¿Cómo lo venceremos?

- Recuerda lo que dijo el último pilar.

- Lo que dejo escrito el señor Li.

- Cuando la hija de Hikaru tenga esperanza y los siete pilares sean descubiertos.

- Pero ¿cómo?

- Estos pilares deben manifestar lo contrario de lo positivo - Fiang sentía como su poder se debilitaba.

- Pero ¿qué demuestra él? - preguntó Hannia también algo cansada.

- No lo sé, tal vez por eso es que no había hablado, no quiso darnos pistas de su identidad - reflexiono Fiang.

- Probablemente... - reflexionaba también Hannia.

- Dándose cuenta de lo que comenzaban a sospechar esos dos y sabiendo que estaban en lo correcto, el ángel decidió dejar de jugar y acabarlos antes de que fuera tarde.

- ¡MUERAN! - grito fuertemente.

Los cristales dieron más fuerte al escudo formado por Fiang y Hannia, estrellándolo en segundos.

- ¡NO! - dijo Hannia al ver como al fin uno pido atravesar el escudo y se dirigía directo a Fiang.

El escudo se rompió y la lluvia de cristales llego a ellos. Hannia cerró los ojos estaba demasiado débil para tratar de huir. Pero los abrió al escuchar un pequeño gemido que a Fiang se le escapaba. Frente a ella estaba Fiang protegiéndola, y sintiendo como aquellos artefactos se incrustaban en su cuerpo.

Los cristales cesaron, y el cuerpo malherido de Fiang cayó pesadamente.

- ¡Fiang! - grito ella acercándose.

Hannia tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras veía a aquel terrible ser acercándose para darles el golpe final. Se levantó rápidamente y con su cuerpo cubrió el de su amigo.

- No te preocupes - dijo el ángel - te reuniré con él pronto.

- Hannia, vete por favor - dijo Fiang sintiendo que no podía moverse y que la conciencia lo abandonaba.

- Te protegeré - dijo decidida.

- Hannia - dijo él antes de sentir un dolor penetrante en su cuerpo y caer finalmente inconsciente.

El ángel desplegó de nuevo sus alas y lanzó sin piedad los cristales a Hannia. Y ahora fue ella quien sintió como la atravesaban su piel.

Estaba de pie aún, los cristales estaban en su cuerpo, pero seguía de pie observando al ángel quien ya había dejado de atacar. Estaba más inconsciente que conciente pero seguía en pie.

- ¿Qué los hace sacrificarse por los otros? - se preguntaba viendo como aquella mujer se resistía a morir y se empeñaba en defender al chico a sus espaldas.

Hannia lo veía de frente, con escasa energía, sintiendo perder la conciencia lo miró pensando lo peor, era acaso su fin. Vio por última vez los ojos de aquel ser y recordando las palabras de Fiang, vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de rencor y ...

- ODIO - dijo casi en susurro, antes de caer inconsciente sobre Fiang.

- Así es... - dijo el ángel, segundos después también cayo inconsciente. Hannia había descubierto, había descubierto su identidad. Y habiéndola descubierto casi sin saberlo, el pilar fue derrotado. Tan sólo con descubrirlo.

Tres de los pilares habían caído, sólo faltaban tres, y entre ellos el más fuerte de todos.

Sus miradas estaban totalmente estáticas, sostenidas con decisión y firmeza. Ambas auras se elevaban a lo más alto. Aunque sólo era aparente la quietud, las auras luchaban por imponerse a la del contrincante, no era nada fácil, pero era tal y como se la habían imaginado. No podía esperarse menos de la última batalla.

Samui atacó de frente, Sakura lo esperaba. La fuerza del hombre era tal que, ambos, terminaron muy lejos de donde habían empezado y a centímetros de la orilla del techo del edificio. Ella sostenía su cristalino báculo con fuerza mientras él hacia lo mismo. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros. Esto le permitió a Sakura contemplar de cerca, aquel odio y rencor en su mirada, pero a la vez tan vacía como el infinito. Y a él, la mirada de decisión y esperanza en los de ella, que estaban llenos de un sentimiento muy extraño para él. Eso simplemente lo enfureció mucho más. Su báculo comenzó a emitir una ligera luz que en un segundo de convirtió en una luz que lastimaba mucho los ojos verdes de la Card Master.

- Ahora conocerás mi verdadero poder - le susurró a ella.

La insoportable luz hizo que Sakura en un movimiento rápido saltará para evitar seguir observándola, cayendo lejos de él. Muy despacio Samui se colocó de nuevo de frente a ella, el báculo aún emitía la luz.

- Acaba con la luz que ilumina la oscuridad, roba lo que siempre te ha pertenecido - el conjuro de Samui hizo que la luz se concentrara en la pequeña esfera que giraba en su báculo.

La pequeña esfera salió de su lugar en el báculo para dirigirse directamente hacia Sakura a una velocidad impresionante. Pero ella estaba preparada para recibirla y con simple movimiento de su báculo la desvió de su trayectoria, haciendo que tomará otro rumbo, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de Samui.

Samui sonrió como si eso fuera lo que esperara, hizo un pequeño movimiento del báculo y dijo en voz baja - ¡Ahora! - La pequeña esfera regreso instantáneamente colocándose sobre Sakura transformándose inmediatamente, comenzó a expandirse y formarse una cúpula para luego encerrarla en una esfera. Ella no se movió ni trato de escapar, sólo vio como era cubierta por aquella cosa.

- ¿Piensas encerrarme de nuevo? - dijo sin gesto alguno.

- No, pienso robarte energía - dijo él.

De pronto Sakura pudo saber que su prisión no era como la había pensado, sintió como comenzó a estrecharse, la esfera disminuía de tamaño, a la vez que de ella se desprendían pequeñas lucecitas para luego fusionarse con aquella prisión.

- Este encierro - dijo acercándose - me permitirá robarte la energía.

- ¿Qué? - dijo por un momento sorprendida. Era cierto, era un hechizo parecido al que había utilizado antes con Kero para robarle la energía. Podía sentir claramente como parte de su energía era robada, su prisión de fue estrechando más y más para verse obligada a reducir su cuerpo.

- En mi cuerpo hay luz, soy la luz que ilumina el camino hacia la libertad. Muéstrate ahora, y vence la oscuridad que te acata, haz de ella un lucero de eterno brillo... - sus palabras eran como una sutil melodía, un hechizo de defensa.

Al siguiente momento, Samui tuvo que cubrir sus ojos. La luz que el cuerpo de Sakura desprendía ilumino toda su prisión haciendo de sucumbiera de inmediato. Al destruirse su prisión la esfera negra regreso al báculo de Samui. Sakura parecía casi intacta, salvo por haber sufrido una pequeña perdida de energía no había sido afectada.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Permanecía en absoluto silencio. Observando y a la vez admirando a quien tenía frente así, jamás había visto tal belleza en la perfección de aquel ser. Rasgos perfectamente varoniles, piel blanca y tersa, cuerpo sumamente proporcionado y elegante. Sus alas a pesar de su color, adornaban con gracia su espalda. Jamás sus ojos mortales habían podido gozar de tan maravilloso espectáculo. Su aparente perfección sólo era arruinada por la mirada de la criatura, indiferente, vacía y negra.

Ieran admiraba y estudiaba al que sería su contrincante. Él había permanecido inmóvil después de una pelea muy pareja. Parecía que cada pilar buscaba y encontraba en su enemigo la parte más débil, para atacarlo desde ahí. Pero a este pilar encontrar el punto débil de Ieran resultaba un tanto más difícil. El de Hannia y Fiang fue su amistad, el de Kerberos, su orgullo y el de Fuu su conciencia, al pensar que no cumplió su misión de cuidar a Sakura.

Pero al final el pilar lo encontró, su nivel mágico a pesar de estarlo escondiendo sabiamente la madre de Shaoran, era bajo, además de que su cuerpo estaba ya sintiendo las consecuencias de la edad.

- Lo encontré - dijo fríamente.

- Estabas tardando demasiado - dijo ella igual de fría.

El pilar pareció sorprendido un momento.

Su nivel mágico y su cansado cuerpo, simplemente evidenciaban los años de conocimientos, experiencia y sabiduría que había acumulado a lo largo del tiempo. Ella más que nadie sabía sus puntos débiles, pero también sabia que contaba con otras cualidades difíciles de superar.

El pilar sabía exactamente que hacer, y el hecho de ser una mujer de edad ya adulta prefirió terminar con ella pronta y limpiamente. Así que le lanzó un ataque directo.

Ieran no se movió, solo conjuro un escudo.

- ¿Quiere hacerlo interesante? - dijo él.

Incluso la voz que tenía ese ángel era hasta cierto punto agradable.

- Sólo haré lo que debo - sin más rastro de emociones Ieran contestó.

- Bien, como lo desee, pero no quiero tardar en esta pelea con usted, así que será muy rápido.

Hizo otro conjuro de su mano salió una especie de báculo con forma de rayo violeta luminoso, se acercó al escudo y de un sólo y fuerte golpe rompió el escudo de Ieran. Sin más se acercó a Ieran, ella a pesar de estar a su merced no cambiaba el rostro, lo veía de frente un poco hacia arriba ya que era muy alto. Él se limito a verla de igual manera, noto que sus ojos eran casi tan fríos como los de él mismo, sólo que esos ojos no eran vacíos al contrario dentro tenían muchas emociones contenidas y atesoradas. Eso lo molesto.

Con una delicadeza un tanto macabra comenzó a formar del rayo una especia de espada, aún con la mirada en Ieran. Listo para atacar.

De pronto, sintió como tuvo que soltar la espada y retirarse de la madre del jefe del Clan Li, unos cristales lo golpeaban con furia.

- Mi amo me envió a ayudarle.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó la señora Li

- Rubi Moon, guardiana de la reencarnación de Clow Li - contesto ella posándose frente a Ieran protegiéndola.

Esto sorprendió un poco la matriarca de los Li.

- Gracias - agradeció de todo corazón, si no fuese por ella seguramente ahora estaría muerta. El escudo que tan fácilmente el pilar destruyo había consumido gran parte de su poder.

- ¡OYE! - grito la guardiana - ponte con uno de tu nivel - gritó enojada al pilar.

El ángel hizo caso omiso a la guardiana y se presento frente a ella, dispuesto a pelear.

La guardiana lo miró con detenimiento.

- ¿Sabías que eres muy apuesto? - dijo cerrándole un ojo.

De la impresión de la actitud de su enemiga le salió una gota.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Eres muy ágil y rápido - dijo uno.

- Lo mismo digo - contestó en tono agradecido y reconociendo las cualidades de su contrincante.

- Era lo menos que esperaba de la reencarnación de Clow.

- Están muy bien informados - dijo el de cabello azulado.

- Un requisito indispensable para ganar, es conocer al enemigo ¿no lo crees?

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo observándolo y analizando sus palabras - ¿quién podrá ser? no es muy común - pensaba Eriol.

El pilar que le había tocado, parecía muy sabio y educado. Ambos peleaban una especie de lucha en la que ambos utilizaban un escudo y su espada.

- Debe haber algo que lo delate - pensaba Eriol, su batalla parecía haberse convertido en un simple entrenamiento con espadas y hechizos de escudos. Hasta entonces nada espectacular, nada que pudiera darle una pista de su verdadera identidad, sólo una conversación que parecía más intelectual que competitiva.

Pero Eriol comenzaba a cansarle la situación. Él había sido siempre el de los misterios y los juegos con las mentes de los demás y con saber que se proponían, con sólo una mirada. Pero este ángel se le presentaba como un verdadero misterio. En cuanto Eriol parecía darse cuenta de su identidad, rápidamente el ángel le demostraba que no había acertado, era demasiado inteligente, tanto que hasta ahora sólo lo había hecho perder el tiempo y hacer de una batalla una conversación, que para disgusto de Eriol, resultaba amena.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Para Misaki la situación era por demás escalofriante, el pilar negro había tomado forma de una especie de monstruo. Con una apariencia tan monstruosa que era simplemente imposible de definir, lo que era evidente era el aura negra que lo rodeaba. Experto en las artes ocultas de occidente, no podía lograr mucho frente a uno de sus grandes miedos, no poder derrotar a algo que ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba.

El pilar pudo saber que este hechicero era mucho más débil mentalmente que los otros así que decidió atacar de esa manera. Confundido por no tener conocimiento de contra que era exactamente con lo que luchaba, practicaba diversos hechizos que arrojaba a su enemigo, mismas que eran recibidas y destruidas muy fácilmente. A la vez el pilar atacaba con centros golpes, dejándolo herido.

- ¿Aún no sabes que soy? No estoy en ninguno de tus libros de hechizos, no soy una ilusión y esta batalla no la ganarás - incluso su voz era indefinible, entre humana, animal y de ultratumba.

Los hechizos y la creciente desesperación hacían que Misaki errara y no contemplara la verdadera razón del porque estuviera perdiendo frente al pilar. Misaki comenzaba a sangrar de algunas partes de su cuerpo, comenzaba a debilitarse demasiado.

- ¿Cómo puedo vencerlo si no sé cómo? No tiene forma, ni siquiera siento su aura, sé que es poderoso por los ataques, pero no siento nada más.

- ¿Cómo enfrentarse a un enemigo que no sientes? pero que, esta ahí muy presente como para ignorarlo, siendo que te esta destrozando.- pensaba

Una vez más Misaki intento un nuevo hechizo, el último quizá. Se concentró para hacerlo, el pilar fue paciente e incluso espero. Misaki esperaba terminarlo y luego lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero en un pequeño descuido el pilar se lanzo sobre él. No había tiempo para terminarlo y lanzarlo.

Justo en ese instante algo paso. El pilar fue golpeado con algo, un hechizo o algo así, el ataque del pilar fue frustrado. Misaki buscó el origen del ataque, conservando aún el hechizo. El responsable se encontraba muy cerca volando en el cielo, una especie de pantera negra con alas de mariposa.

- Tanto tiempo si verte, gracias - dijo gentilmente Misaki.

Spinel Sun sólo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y luego se concentro en el pilar que había soportado el ataque y veía Spinel con enojo.

Un tiempo atrás Misaki tuvo la oportunidad de ir a buscar a la famosa reencarnación de Clow Li, pero desafortunadamente y como miles de veces él no se encontraba en casa. Se quedo algún tiempo a esperarlo, pero las múltiples ocupaciones de un Hiraguizawa, no le permitieron verlo, así que de manera constante visitaba la mansión y conoció a la singular Nakuru y por laguna razón se llevó muy bien con el pequeño Supy en poco tiempo. Luego de no conseguir ver a Clow, Misaki regreso a China sin lograr su objetivo.

- La reencarnación de Clow piensa en todo - pensó al ver al guardián de Eriol interponerse entre él y el pilar que de nuevo se disponía a atacar.

- ¿Te envió Hiraguizawa?

Spinel Sun no respondió, sólo se puso en guardia al ver acercarse al pilar con intenciones de atacar.

- ¿Tienes alguna pista? - pregunto Spinel.

- Sólo que no tengo idea de qué es o porqué no tiene aura.

- Para derrotarlo debemos saber a que representa.

- Lo sé.

El pilar se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ambos y no vacilo en ir contra Spinel Sun, que se defendía de manera impresionante, pero que aún así era demasiado lento para él. Esos momentos Misaki los aprovechaba al máximo curando algunas heridas graves o por lo menos cerciorándose de que no siguieran sangrando.

- No podemos seguir así – comento Suppy que había intentado por todos los medios darle un golpe al pilar sin que pudiera lograrlo.

- No tiene aura, es cómo si no la tuviera entonces...

Antes de que dijera más Misaki, vio con terror como Supy era golpeado contra la burbuja de poder, y al contacto pareció que la burbuja descargo una corriente eléctrica que dejo desfalleciente al guardián y sin poder levantarse.

- ¡Spinel Sun! - grito Misaki y corrió a ayudarlo.

- ¿Tu también? - dijo el pilar y de la misma manera provoco un viento que lo estrello con la burbuja provocándole serios daños al joven Misaki.

- Ya me canse - dijo el pilar y se acercó a dar el último golpe.

Un poco mareado por el impacto, Misaki lo miro acercándose y se apresuro a proteger a Spinnel Sun que acababa de perder el conocimiento.

- Eres ¡MATERIA! - grito sin titubear Misaki.

El pilar dio un estruendoso grito que se escucho por toda la ciudad un grito de dolor, mientras ese cuerpo indescriptible cambiaba drásticamente para volverse de nuevo el ángel negro y caer inconsciente.

- Lo siento Spinel Sun - dijo Misaki acercándose a él - siento no haberlo visto antes - con cuidado hizo un pequeño hechizo de curación al guardián pero sus fuerzas se agotaron entonces para caer sobre él también perdiendo el sentido.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- ¿Qué esperas para pelear? - La guardiana de Eriol retaba al ángel.

- ¿Estas segura? No creo que a tu amo le gustaría encontrarte muerta - dijo con naturalidad.

- ¿Crees que mi amo creo una guardiana débil? - le dolió el hecho de ser menospreciada.

Antes de lo que el mismo pilar negro se lo esperara, estaba siendo atacado por la guardiana de Eriol. Él se defendió de forma casi magistral de los ataques, mientras ella daba lo mejor de sí utilizando las mejores técnicas que conocía, sabía que su contrincante no era alguien para tomarse a la ligera, así que desde el inicio la batalla fue a ganar o morir. La madre de Shaoran observaba la pelea sin intervenir, estudiando al pilar.

Este se movía por el cielo esquivando los ataques. Ieran dio cuenta de ello, que el ángel comenzaba a tomar ventaja, los minutos pasaban y el cansancio de Rubi Moon se hacía mucho más evidente, cada vez le costaba más trabajo retener los ataques. Por su lado éste permanecía igual, sin signo alguno de cansancio. La guardiana lo sabía, así que utilizó uno de sus últimos recursos, concentró su poder al máximo. Tal vez con ese hechizo lograría lastimarlo siquiera. Fue lo más rápido que pudo, lanzo el hechizo que tomo un poco desprevenido al pilar. Pero el ataque sólo atravesó el cuerpo del ángel sin hacerle daño alguno.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Rubi Moon no lo podía creer.

El poder paso de largo y el cuerpo del pilar estaba intacto.

Ieran estaba muy pendiente.

- Tal vez... - pensaba sacando conclusiones.

- Rubi Moon - le hablo la señora Ieran.

Aún confundida y respirando con un poco de dificultad se acercó la guardiana.

- Tengo una idea para derrotarlo, pero necesito que lo distraigas y que lo alejes un poco de este lugar - dijo despacio a la guardiana para evitar que el ángel la escuchará.

- Esta bien trataré de hacerlo.

El pilar aguardaba paciente.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Acaso no sabes que no puedes derrotarme con un mismo hechizo.

- Tal parece que si haz aprendido algo.

- Basta, terminemos con esto ahora - su voz seria y decisión hicieron a Samui odiarla más.

- Eres una chiquilla estúpida - dijo lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Sakura lo retuvo con rapidez.

- Te odio, has arruinado nuestros planes - hizo una pausa - pero lo que me agrada es que al final, sea cual sea el resultado TU MORIRAS.

Todo el odio de Samui pareció reventar en ese momento, un aura negra lo cubrió por completo, haciendo que Sakura retroceda, la energía era inmensa y poderosa. El rostro de Samui cambio de expresión un odio y rencor aparecieron en él.

Sakura también incremento su energía al máximo sabía que esa sería probablemente el ataque más fuerte de Samui, así que se preparo.

- Oscuridad, odio, muerte - recitaba mientras sus ojos cambiaban tomando un tono rojizo - concéntrense ante mí, destruyan la luz que los reprime, destruyan la luz - gritó.

Una enorme bola negra se concentro frente a él, hizo un movimiento con el báculo y se parió en dos y a una orden de él las bolas fueron en dirección a Sakura. Ella rápidamente trato de esquivarlas saltando a unos metros. Pero para su sorpresa las bolas la seguían, comenzó a saltar de un lugar a otro tratando de alejarse de ellas, pero éstas le seguían.

Cada vez tomaban mayor velocidad y puntería. Una de ellas rozando su pie, en otro movimiento su hombro fue alcanzado por la otra provocándole una sensación de ardor en todo el cuerpo. Si llegaban a pegarle de lleno, seguramente el dolor sería tal que terminaría muerta en instantes. Con un poco de sorpresa y mientras aún evitaba los golpes, sintió un líquido cálido llegar hasta su mano, el golpe del hombro le provoco una severa herida que dolía como si se estuviera quemando por dentro.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? - de reojo observó a Samui, quien tenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose para que sus poderes pudiera seguir el aura de Sakura.

- Ya lo tengo - comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a Samui y mientras evitaba las bola negras con algo de dificultad, comenzó a invocar un ataque que envió directo a Samui.

El hechizo no era muy fuerte, pero logro su cometido, desconcentrar por un segundo a Samui. En ese instante de distracción Sakura lo aprovecho. Se acercó a él, parándose justo frente a él por unos instantes. Samui aún estaba desconcentrado por el ataque y tener a Sakura frente a sí, hizo que él se lanzará contra ella.

Sakura permanecía oprimiendo la herida de su hombro, pero no se movió, aunque Samui noto que era algo extraño pero no le importo y la tomo por el cuello apretándolo fuerte, el rostro de Sakura revelaba dolor. Y él lo parecía disfrutar. Segundos después, amabas bolas negras se dirigían a Samui y Sakura. Él la colocó frente a sí para que la destruyeran.

Ambas esferas tomaron mayor velocidad e iban directamente a impactarse contra Sakura. Y justo cuando el ataque no se podía detener y era inminente el impacto...

- Regresa, ¡Mirror! - se escucho un grito.

La figura de Sakura desapareció de las manos de Samui. Las bolas, sin que Samui las pudiera detener por la velocidad, dieron justo al pecho de él. Provocando un terrible dolor. Cayo hincado unos instantes, luego trato de recuperarse.

Sakura estaba no muy lejos de él, parada en una parada a su lado derecho. Había utilizado a "espejo" para aparecer frente a él y por ser una carta suya la magia era igual, además de que ella escondió su aura para que las bolas no la rastrearán. Su plan había funcionado.

Miró con cariño a su carta.

- Gracias - le dijo mientras veía a las dos cartas que se habían negado a abandonarla. Una de ellas era Mirror. Luego las guardo.

- Eres una... - decía muy furioso Samui levantándose - chiquilla tonta.

- Se acabaron los juegos - se irguió con un poco de dificultad - me cansé de ti, me canse de soportarte.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Bien guapo - dijo guiñándole un ojo coquetamente - terminemos, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi amo y me haces perder tiempo.

El pilar, ante la extraña actitud de la guardiana permaneció en silencio.

Comenzaron los ataques, ella lentamente trataba de separarlo de la esfera, pero él a pesar de todo permanecía casi en el mismo lugar.

- Lo sabía - dijo Ieran.

Mientras la pelea se daba en las alturas, ella observaba atentamente y pudo darse cuenta que el estar cerca de la burbuja los hacía más fuertes. Pero este pilar en especial no se le podía hacer ningún daño, ninguno de los golpes que Rubi daba le afectaban.

Sintió algo raro en el ambiente y con cuidado comenzó a buscar algo a su alrededor, dejándose guiar por su presentimiento, mientras arriba la pelea se hacía más y más intensa, en la que Rubi Moon estaba perdiendo.

Un poco a lo lejos y entre algunos árboles le pareció ver algo. No dudo y formulo un pequeño hechizo de luz, pero para su sorpresa, pareció que aquello que había visto también la detecto, así que comenzó a huir entre las plantas.

Tardo un poco más para que la señora Li pudiera localizarlo y atacarlo. Hiriéndolo. Cayo ese algo entre algunos arbustos, ella se dirigió lo más rápido posible.

De entre los arbustos con un poco de dolor el verdadero pilar se irguió, no era tan fascinante y hermoso como el que peleaba con Rubi Moon, era como los demás.

- Sé quien eres - afirmo ella.

- Mi señora - dijo con extraño respeto e inclinándose con un poco de dificultad - su sabiduría es algo difícil de engañar ¿no es cierto? - al levantar la mirada la madre de Shaoran casi se sobresalta.

Su mirada no era la misma, era extraña, demasiado. Sus ojos eran muy expresivos a comparación del otro o de lo que ella misma tenía. No era miedo, no era odio, algo como ¿alegría? No sabría definirla.

- Sabía que al final me descubriría.

- Cuando se ve tanta perfección junta, se duda, y más aún si es del lado negativo.

- Bien, no quiero seguir peleando.

Ieran sin quererlo su rostro pareció un poco desconcertado.

- A comparación de los otros, tengo un poco más de jerarquía y por lo tanto mis poderes son mayores. Aunque fui afectado por el poder del representante del mal, no ha llegado a mi conciencia profunda y por eso aún puedo controlarme. Pero también quería poner a prueba a uno de ustedes, para asegurarme de que son las personas correctas. Ahora que lo sé, puedo dejarles el trabajo de seguir.

- Pero pronto los veré, si tienen la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar el destino - dijo finalmente, volvió a inclinarse ante Ieran y luego le miró asintiendo.

Ieran contestó la despedida y dijo - Mentira

Inmediatamente el cuerpo del pilar cayó.

- Gracias - dijo Ieran y fue a buscar a Rubi Moon.

La encontró ya muy agotada y sorprendida.

- Desapareció - le dijo al verla.

- Lo sé - fue todo lo que contesto y procedió a curar algunas heridas de la guardiana, mientras se preguntaba cuál era el destino a enfrentar, acaso la muerte de Sakura o la destrucción de la humanidad como la conocía.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Eriol comenzaba a desesperarse ese pilar no tenía muchas ganas de luchar, eran más de hablar. De toda clase de cosas lo hacía, lo peor de todo es que atraía su atención y por momentos le parecía hablar con un viejo amigo. El ángel había logrado que la reencarnación de Clow por momentos olvidara su misión.

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó Eriol.

- ¿Acaso no es cierto?

- Bueno... - lo hizo dudar.

- No lo vez, mira a tu alrededor y no lo niegues, dime si esas personas valen la pena. Sólo míralos destruirse, esta en su naturaleza.

- NO, eso no es cierto.

- Sabes mejor que yo que es verdad, están destruyendo el mundo donde viven. Todo por su egoísmo, por creerse cada uno el centro del universo. Eso los esta consumiendo. Insisto no necesito decírtelo, lo sabes. Sólo dímelo, cuantas personas mueren diario por falta de comida, mientras unas más gastan millones en lujos. Cuántos miles viven en condiciones precarias cuando hay quienes desperdician dinero comprando metales y piedras brillantes. No lo niegues eres uno de ellos.

- Pero...

- Eso quieren salvar, el egoísmo, la apatía, la falta de amor, la indiferencia que sienten hacia la humanidad, cuando ustedes son unos humanos, se dicen ser, pero que en la práctica hay animales que son más humanos que ustedes - sus palabras eran muy fuertes.

- Niégalo, atrévete a negarlo – retó el pilar

Sólo escucho un largo suspiro.

- Pero no lo entiendes no todos son iguales.

- Lo que sé, es que a todos los seres humanos se les ha dado el libre albedrío y por eso tienen la libertad de elegir, y la mayoría de ellos han elegido nuestro lado.

- No tienes derecho a disponer de sus vidas, sólo ellos pueden hacerlo.

- Pero no lo ves ni ellos mismos saben lo que tienen, su vida, no están concientes del valor de su vida. La han convertido en nada, en tiempo que deben pasar, eso que dices tú no es vida. Existen por existir, no tienen un propósito sólo su satisfacción personal y eso los esta destruyendo. Ese es su destino, si no lo hacemos nosotros ahora, entonces ellos mismos lo harán después y con mayor sufrimiento.

- ¿Por eso luchas? ¿Por eso tu amiga dará su vida? Ella es una persona muy especial.

- ¡Basta! - Eriol estaba empezando a creer en las palabras del pilar por un momento realmente lo convenció y logro que saliera de su cordura.

- Ella esta dispuesta a hacerlo, cree en las personas y que cada una es valiosa.

Y cree que vale la pena pelear por ellos - se lanzó al ataque muy dolido.

Los ataques eran mucho más peligrosos, por un poco más y Eriol hubiera sido golpeado, estaba cayendo de nuevo en la desesperación. Quién pensaría que la reencarnación de Clow podría ser influenciado de esa manera, para perder en esos momentos el control.

Estaba en la parte más peligrosa de la batalla, descargando su furia en aquel pilar, que para un mayor disgusto, le sonreía con burla. Por un segundo, sintió algo, una sensación ya conocida, el aura del último pilar.

Sintiéndolo reflexionó un poco más sobre lo que hacía, logrando recordar sus palabras. No debía caer en su juego, estaba siendo manipulado, alejado de su verdadero objetivo, llevando a su mente a divagar y dudar de su propósito. Sintiendo de nuevo dentro de sí su verdadera motivación, sintió como todo volvió a la normalidad como si se estuviera integrando de nuevo. Así que muy decidido dijo:

- Pero lo que hagan las personas con su vida es su decisión, tienen el derecho de hacerlo. Y hay aún muchas personas que son lo contrario a lo que dices, hay personas muy buenas, honradas - decía mientras lanzaba y esquivaba hechizos - como...

En ese instante lo entendió, ahora comprendía el porqué de las palabras del pilar. Se detuvo casi en seco. El pilar lo vio extrañado.

- ¿Haz decidido rendirte?

- No - dijo serio - sé quien eres.

- Ah, eso es interesante.

- desorden? O tal vez desequilibrio, cierto? – había provocado muchos desequilibrios en su mente, razonando todo había llegado a esa conclusión.

- Bien, lo que lamento es no poder seguir hablando contigo ha sido un placer. Ahora - dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a bajar al nivel del suelo - sólo deseo que cumplas con un favor - de su cuerpo comenzó a desprenderse una luz negra - cuiden este maravilloso mundo, es hermoso y de ustedes depende que lo siga siendo - su mirada había cambiado a una diferente, parecía llena de emociones, emociones humanas.

La energía negra había terminado de salir y su cuerpo quedo inconsciente. Eriol permaneció ahí unos momentos, reponiendo energía y recordando sus propias palabras y las del pilar. Sintió las auras, todas las de los pilares habían sido extintas, eso quería decir que todos habían sido derrotados. Pero las de sus amigos estaban muy débiles.

No titubeo más y se fue en busca de los demás para ayudarles.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Estoy cansado de que me humilles, me quitaste a mi hermano y estas tratando de evitar nuestra victoria - subió al nivel máximo su aura - Este será el último - sentencio - ataque, daré toda mi energía. O tú mueres o lo hago yo.

Samui sabía exactamente lo que haría una cosa era cierta, en ese último ataque se decidiría todo, si fallaba quedaría con tan poca energía que estaría a merced de ella, pero si no era así ella moriría instantáneamente.

Pero las palabras del hermano de Zeshin no hicieron efecto alguno en Sakura, seguía igual de segura y decidida. Pero puedo percatarse por la forma en lo que dijo, que sería lo último, así que espero el ataque, muy paciente pero alerta.

Bien, él reunió lo que parecía ser toda su energía, concentrándolo en el báculo, este resplandecía con colore oscuros.

- Ahora, el nivel más alto, la energía más negra, ¡Destruyan! - el báculo mismo se transformó cambiando a una nueva y extraña forma. Era un triángulo negro, en cuyo centro se concentraban pequeños rayos.

- Oh, no - pensó Sakura, ese hechizo lo conocía, era el más poderoso que ella conocía, ese hechizo tenía el objetivo de destruir la energía positiva, simplemente no se detendría con un escudo, porque lo absorbería.

Samui no dudo más y viéndose un poco el cambio de su rostro por el esfuerzo empleado, lo lanzo a Sakura.

La única manera que se pensó al ver acercándose al poder fue:

- Elementos de la tierra, los convoco. Denme la fuerza necesaria. Tierra, Fuego, Viento y Agua - hizo algunos movimientos con las manos para atacar. Elementos que por lo tanto no eran ni positivos ni negativos, era un hechizo en el que se convocaba a los elementos y a su energía.

En esas centésimas de segundo Samui hizo lo que tenia planeado.

Sakura al atacar, por una mínima fracción de tiempo, bajaba la guardia y el aura dejando al descubierto su cuerpo. Fue ese instante que Samui paralelamente al otro hechizo, atacó el lado descuidado de Sakura.

- ¿Qué? - apenas lo creía Sakura.

El jefe de Samui, aún se alimentaba y sonreía de saber lo que paso.

De pronto Sakura se vio deteniendo el primer ataque de Samui con la fuerza de los elementos, pero no había podido evitar el segundo ataque. Era un finísimo hilo de poder con dirección a su corazón.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, había sido interceptado frente a su pecho, a la altura del corazón, flotaban dos cartas. Una de ella había sido atravesada por el poder pero la segunda no, y lo contenía brillando.

- Amigas - dijo agradecida Sakura.

- ¡NO! - el grito de Samui fue seguido de una gran explosión que se oyó por todo el lugar, Samui utilizó toda su energía en esos ataques, que fue con tal intensidad que hubo una enorme emisión de luz de la burbuja.

La explosión duró uno segundos, el cuerpo de Sakura junto a sus dos cartas salieron volando por los aires. Ella se apresuro a protegerlas y protegerse formando un escudo.

La explosión termino, y luego lentamente todo volvió a ser como antes.

Aún con desconfianza Sakura se acerco al lugar. De entre los escombros el humo dejo ver una silueta, ahí estaba Samui esperándola.

Sakura de inmediato regreso a la posición de defensa.

- Eres una verdadera tonta, haz elegido la muerte y... - decía con tono más bajo - te veré en infierno - dijo finalmente cayendo de rodillas y luego con las manos. Ese ataque lo dejo sin más magia o energía, incluso respirar se le dificultaba.

- Utilizaste todo tu poder y no pudiste - dijo burlonamente.

Samui levantó la cara un segundo, sus ojos a pesar de todo expresaban odio y orgullo, había sentido su aura acercarse. Y sabía que esperar.

- Sabías las consecuencias si eras derrotado.

Aún débil, Samui orgullosamente se levantó, no moriría de rodillas.

- Eres valiente, siempre lo fuiste - levantó su mano y apuntó a los pies de Samui - salúdame a tu hermano.

La última mirada de Samui permanecía llena de odio, de rencor, y peor con deseos de odio, de reto. Mientras a sus pies se formo una especie de puerta dimensional que se lo tragó sin poder evitarlo.

Sakura permanecía atónita. El jefe de Samui había bajado sólo para acabar con su sirviente, Samui.

- Él sabía que, de no ganar pagaría con su vida. Además era humano, no se puede esperar demasiado de uno.

- Pero... - ella no acaba de creer lo que había visto - era su amo.

- Eso, mi querida Sakura - dijo volteándose - no importa.

El jefe de Samui estaba frente a Sakura, aún cubierto por su túnica.

- Hubiera preferido que nuestro encuentro fuera cuando tuviera toda mi energía, pero he decidido que sea ahora. Pero míralo de esta forma, tú no estas totalmente recuperada, no yo tengo mi máximo poder, así que estaremos iguales.

Sakura permaneció callada observándolo, muy fijamente, era la primera vez que lo veía de cerca. Su aura era terrible, 10 veces más poderosa que la de Samui y miles de veces más oscura, no había sentido nada igual. Su presencia era casi insoportable, el ambiente a su alrededor era raro y oscuro. Eso la dejo impactada unos momentos, sabía que el representante del lado oscuro debía tener un poder igual de enorme que el positivo, pero aquello lo sobrepasaba mucho.

- ¿Sorprendida? - preguntó con voz espectral.

- ¿Cómo puede tener tanto poder negativo? - se preguntaba, se concentro para sentir hasta donde podía llegar esa aura. Pero pronto su rostro cambio - Las auras de los pilares han desaparecido y las de mis amigos, están débiles - dijo bajito.

- Y decían que la pequeña Sakura era despistada - dijo el representante del mal, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la Card Master - ha logrado que sus cartas tengan una magia casi propia, tanto que ahora la protegen sin que ella lo ordene - decía el hombre.

- Así es Flor de cerezo, los pilares fueron derrotados por tus amiguitos, pero la verdadera batalla que librarías no era con el inútil de Samui, sino conmigo. Y es ahora que debes cumplir con tu destino o morir en el intento.

- Ésta es la verdadera pelea que enfrentaras y absolutamente nadie te ayudará, lo escuchas?

Sakura respiró profundo, la voz de ese hombre le producía escalofríos y su cuerpo resentía tanta maldad. De nuevo tomo posición de defensa.

- No, no tienes por que ponerte así, así no será la batalla - dijo el hombre.

Sakura sólo esperaba, mientras su respiración empezaba a agitarse.

- ¿Estas lista?

- Como nunca en la vida - dijo viéndolo.

- Comenzaré entonces... - dijo caminando un poco hacia ella, mientras Sakura daba unos pasos atrás - por presentarme.

- Soy... - dijo levantando las manos - quien ha decidido portar a la energía negativa... - tomo la capucha que le tapaba el rostro - quien cambiara el destino a mi favor... - con lentitud se descubría la cabeza - él único que puede derrotarte.

Por fin su rostro se vio descubierto y con la luz de la luna, aún rojiza, Sakura lo reconoció.

- No es posible - dijo sorprendida.

- Si lo es, pequeña Sakura.

Con terror Sakura veía al que sería su rival más grande. Era el mismo que por años había convivido, quien la había apoyado, enseñado miles de cosas y una de las personas a la que ella admiraba - Señor Gakusha... - ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

PD: WAW OO, rompí mi record llegue a 38 páginas, nn¡

PD 2: siento mucho los horrores ortográficos.


	28. Capitulo 28

Capitulo 28

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- ¿Sorprendida? - preguntó con voz espectral.

- ¿Cómo puede tener tanto poder negativo? - se preguntaba, se concentro para sentir hasta donde podía llegar esa aura. Pero pronto su rostro cambio - Las auras de los pilares han desaparecido y las de mis amigos, están débiles - dijo bajito.

- Y decían que la pequeña Sakura era despistada - dijo el representante del mal, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la Card Master - ha logrado que sus cartas tengan una magia casi propia, tanto que ahora la protegen sin que ella lo ordene - decía el hombre.

- Así es Flor de cerezo, los tontos pilares fueron derrotados por tus amiguitos, pero la verdadera batalla que se librará no era con el inútil de Samui o con ellos, sino conmigo. Y es ahora que debes cumplir con tu destino o morir en el intento.

- Ésta es la verdadera pelea que enfrentaras y absolutamente nadie te ayudará, lo escuchas?

Sakura respiró profundo, la voz de ese hombre le producía escalofríos y su cuerpo resentía tanta maldad. De nuevo tomo posición de defensa.

- NO, no tienes por que ponerte así, así no será la batalla - dijo el hombre.

Sakura sólo esperaba, mientras su respiración empezaba a agitarse.

- ¿Estas lista?

- Como nunca en la vida - dijo viéndolo.

- Comenzaré entonces... - dijo caminando un poco hacia ella, mientras Sakura daba unos pasos atrás - por presentarme.

- Soy... - dijo levantando las manos - quien ha decidido portar a la energía negativa... - tomo la capucha que le tapaba el rostro - quien cambiara el destino a mi favor... - con lentitud se descubría la cabeza - él único que puede derrotarte.

Por fin su rostro se vio descubierto y con la luz de la luna, aún rojiza, Sakura lo reconoció.

- No es posible - dijo sorprendida.

- Si lo es, pequeña Sakura.

Con terror Sakura veía al que sería su rival más grande. Era el mismo que por años había convivido, quien la había apoyado, enseñado miles de cosas y una de las personas a la que ella admiraba - Señor Gakusha... - ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

- Si lo es, pequeña Sakura.

De la nada y sin que Sakura pudiera verlo, el señor Gakusha se acercó a ella y le sonrió. Se veía mucho más alto que antes, sus facciones eran más duras y los ojos violetas amables que Sakura había conocido, habían cambiado a otros indiferentes.

- ¡No es cierto! - gritó enojada - no puedes ser el señor Gakusha.

- Claro que lo soy, recuerdas como entrenábamos en Hikaru. Mientras tus padres se encargaban de algunos asuntos y tu hermano vigilaba a los habitantes, y Fuu siempre te apoyaba cuando fallabas en un hechizo muy fácil. Recuerdas cuando llegaste por primera vez a Hikaru.

Sakura dio un paso atrás.

- Recuerdas que jugabas con el pequeño Kero en los jardines. Y cuando yo iba a verte muy triste bajo el árbol de Cerezo, mientras sufrías por el chico Li.

Sakura no lo creía realmente era el señor Gakusha, sólo él podría saber todo eso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Como era posible que aquella persona en la que había confiado desde hace ya mucho tiempo era quien los había traicionado.

- No puede ser - retrocedió unos pasos más atrás - no lo puedo creer.

- Lo siento mucho mi querida Sakura, pero he decidido que así sea. Ha llegado la hora y como puedes darte cuenta he cambiado las condiciones, la batalla estaba prevista en unos días, pero sé que si esperaba había más probabilidades de que cumplieras con tu destino. Así que adelante todo, para asegurar mi victoria - una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué? - se preguntaba Sakura, mientras trataba de no llorar.

- Fácil, - dijo él - nunca estuve de su lado, sólo los utilice.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! - grito exaltaba, mientras las lágrimas por fin salían - me enseño casi todo lo que sé - dijo un poco más calmada.

- Pequeña Sakura - dijo con voz casi paternal - no crees que es más fácil derrotar a alguien cuando conoces todo sobre esa persona, cuáles son sus fortalezas y debilidades. Sólo me aseguré de conocerte lo suficiente para derrotarte.

Sakura no lo comprendía, aún no lo hacía.

- Entonces ¿por qué me enseño todo?

- Como te lo dije antes, si no supieras nada, entonces este combate no sería divertido.

- ¿Por qué? - se preguntaba un y otra vez.

- La razón... - dijo cambiando un poco la expresión del rostro, como si estuviera a punto de explicarla - no, no te interesa.

-Ahora Sakura Kinomoto, prepárate para cambiar el destino. Para morir peleando, sin salvar a la tierra.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Amo.

- Rubi Moon, ¿estas bien?

- Sí sólo un poco cansada - dijo soltándose del apoyo de la señora Ieran.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó a la madre de Li.

Ella asintió - ¿y usted? - preguntó al ver el rostro de la reencarnación de Clow, era como si estuviera desconcertado e incluso en sus ojos había algo de inseguridad.

- Si, estoy bien - notó la mirada de Ieran y trato de cambiar su rostro para que no se preocupara.

- Vamos, los otros están heridos, debemos ayudarlos.

Los tres se encaminaron alrededor de la burbuja, buscando a los heridos.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse, no tardaría en ceder. El poder negativo era demasiado y a cada momento se incrementaba aún más, así que decidió tomar un segundo de descanso para reiniciar con más fuerza. Muy lentamente bajo al suelo, donde la esperaban su esposo e hijo.

Cuando puso sus pies, casi cae, de no ser por su esposo que la sostenía.

- ¡Nadeshico!

- ¡Madre!

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntaron angustiados.

Ella les sonrió - estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar un momento - cerró los ojos e inevitablemente se quedo profundamente dormida. Estaba ya muy cansada y su energía estaba disminuyendo.

Padre e hijo se miraron interrogativamente. Fijutaka la llevo con cuidado a su habitación, seguido de Touya. La dejaron descansar mientras ellos salieron.

Cuando se encontraban en los pasillos

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - dijo ya desesperado Touya.

- Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir reforzando las barreras y esperar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que sólo podamos esperar? - dijo levantando la voz.

- Lo lamento hijo, pero...

- ¡Señor Kinomoto! - interrumpió cuando llego casi sin poder controlar su respiración.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a la pequeña Alei.

- ¡Las barreras! las barreras...

- ¿Qué pasa con ellas? - Touya frunció el ceño presintiendo lo que ocurría.

- Se están rompiendo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - casi se les va el aliento.

- Los habitantes están tratando de mantenerlas, pero la oscuridad esta más fuerte y las están rompiendo.

Los tres salieron corriendo.

Al llegar ahí, pudieron darse cuenta de que efectivamente se estaban rompiendo, la cuarteaduras iban creciendo, mientras los seres oscuros no paraban de atacar.

Yue estaba al frente tratando de contener. A su alrededor muchos de los habitantes también ayudaban con hechizos más pequeños.

Eran personas que no estaban acostumbradas a pelear o cosas así, tenían magia, pero jamás la habían usado para pelear con alguien o defenderse, en ese sentido era demasiado inocentes. En caso de que las barreras se rompieran no sabían como defenderse, por eso eran tan importantes.

Ahí también se encontraban los padres de la pequeña Alei. La mayoría era como ellos, personas altas, con miradas dulces que ahora eran de asombro. Y otros seres mágicos de distintas formas y tamaños, todos ellos maravillosos seres.

Pero ahora luchaban por mantener la barrera.

Fujitaka llego muy sorprendido, era cuestión de minutos para que cediera. Las cartas también ayudaban, pero debido a que ellas habían comenzado hacía ya mucho la defensa, estaban debilitándose.

- No podemos seguir así.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - pregunto uno de los habitantes, sus ojos negros mostraba mucha preocupación.

Viendo una preocupación en sus ojos que jamás pensó ver. Dio otro vistazo a la situación.

Entonces bajo Yue a verlos.

- En todos los límites esta igual, la barrera no tardará en ceder.

La magia de la madre de Sakura era la más importante y poderosa de todas y sin ella era cuestión de minutos antes de que la barrera se rompiera.

- Será mejor retroceder - dijo el padre de Touya.

- ¿Qué?

- Levantaremos un escudo alrededor del palacio, ahí nos concentraremos todos, si las barreras se rompen ahí estaremos a salvo.

- ¿Qué pasará con lo demás?

- No lo sé, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer, seguir defendiendo todo el territorio será imposible. Touya y Yue, por favor convoquen a todos al palacio.

No muy convencidos Yue y Touya asintieron y lo hicieron.

- ¿Esta bien? - preguntó Alei al ver el rostro de Fujitaka.

- Sí - dijo sonriendo, aunque en realidad esta muy preocupado.

Si el poder del lado oscuro de Hikaru había subido, eso era una señal de que en la tierra también se había incrementado...

- Sakura - dijo levemente, seguramente era el momento del enfrentamiento - confió en ti, sé que lo lograrás.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

En la tierra la situación era como peor de lo que Fujitaka imaginaba. Había una gran cantidad de destrucción, peleas. Unos humanos estaban siendo infectados, mientras otros peleaban, otros más huían como podían. Muchos ya estaban siendo protegidos por lo círculos del mundo, pero no podían resguardar a todos. Generando una enorme cantidad de energía negativa que ahora era enviada directo a Hikaru, reforzando a los seres oscuros y a el señor Gakusha.

La noche parecía eterna, la luna aún brillaba con el mismo color carmín. Iluminando todo.

- Vamos Sakura, no me digas que no lo soportas - el señor Gakusha se inclino frente a ella y con algo de delicadeza le acarició el castaño cabello.

Sakura estaba arrodillada, apretaba con fuerza las manos sobre sus oídos, quería del modo que fuera dejar de escuchar. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Escuchaba todo, el señor Gakusha la había engañado y le hizo un hechizo, lo que ella escuchaba era gemidos, quejas, gritos pidiendo auxilio, llantos de niños pequeños, suplicas entre otros horribles sonidos.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! - gritaba.

- Escúchalos bien querida, todos ellos están sufriendo, son humanos. Y tú no has hecho nada, para este momento casi todos los humanos de este mundo han sido infectados. Y falta muy poco para que sean todos.

Sakura quito la mano del señor Gakusha con un movimiento brusco, luego se levantó y trato de no oírlas.

- Es inútil Sakura, los escucharás durante todo este tiempo, eso te ayudará a recordar a quienes estas decepcionando.

- ¡Calla! - dijo conteniendo la terrible sensación en su cabeza, sentía que si seguía escuchando a las voces la volverían loca.

- Bien, empecemos esto, aún tengo mucha energía que reunir y sólo me has quitado tiempo.

Los gritos en la cabeza de Sakura seguían no la dejaban concentrarse.

- Déjame mostrarte algo.

En el suelo el señor Gakusha trazo un círculo, pronunció unas palabras. Entonces el círculo se convirtió en una especie de pantalla.

Era la tierra.

- Mira lo que pasa aquí - en la pantalla se vio como los humanos eran atacados por los infectados, algunos que se resistían mucho incluso eran asesinados de las formas más crueles.

- No es posible - dijo Sakura.

- Pero aún hay más - dijo cruelmente, hizo un movimiento con la mano y las escenas cambiaron - los reconoces.

Aparecieron ahora varias imágenes. Misaki mal herido junto a Spinnel, Hannia junto a Fiang bañados en un charco de sangre, Kero inconsciente con sangre saliendo de su hocico, Fuu también mal herido.

- Amigos - las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin pensarlo.

- Por cierto, - dijo de manera sádica - no te había dicho que toda la energía negativa ahora esta siendo canalizada a Hikaru. Me he encargado personalmente de que los habitantes del lado oscuro de Hikaru ataquen el lado positivo, para este momento es seguro que las barreras están rotas y ya invadieron tu querido Hikaru.

- ¿Qué?

- Entonces mi Mamá, papá, hermano, Yue y los demás están...

- Oh! pero claro, seguramente ya ha terminado la batalla, sabes que no saben defenderse, ni tienen la capacidad suficiente.

- No es cierto.

- Así que no me crees, bien, puedes verlo por ti misma.

De nuevo las imágenes cambiaron, poco a poco las imágenes aparecían con los terribles seres oscuros, destrozaban los escudos fácilmente. Invadiendo el territorio de Hikaru, a su paso todo lo que había se destruía, las plantas quedaban muertas bajos sus pies, el suelo quedaba infértil y erosionado, simplemente la vida dejaba de existir. Lentamente toda la barrera cayó.

- ¡NO! - grito angustiada.

- Mamá, papá, Touya, Yukito, amigos - cayo de rodillas, mientras las voces en su cabeza se escuchaban más fuerte.

- Haz tardado demasiado. Ríndete y puede ser que te mate rápido, sino lo haré lo más doloroso posible.

- Mamá, papá, Touya, Yue, Yukito, Kero, Hikaru...

- Me estas mintiendo, no es cierto?, sólo me estas engañando, todo lo que he visto es un engaño - de pronto en sus ojos se vio una pequeña esperanza se levanto esperando que el rostro de Gakusha le demostrará que mentía.

Él sólo sonrió de manera burlona.

- No me crees. Bien, te daré una última lección.

- Cierra los ojos y concéntrate, trata de sentir las auras de tus seres queridos, se paciente tarda un poco, busca y reconoce.

Sakura no hacía caso.

- Es tu única oportunidad de saber si lo que digo es cierto.

Sakura dio un suspiro y lo obedeció, claro que no bajo la guardia.

- Para sentir las auras de todos debes concentrarte y hacerte una con el universo, primero harmonízate con sus vibraciones. Tranquilízate y baja tu aura hasta llegar a un nivel de equilibrio.

Tardo unos segundos para que Sakura pudiera hacerlo.

- Bien, ahora busca las auras, de todos. La negativa y la positiva - su voz de nuevo sonaba como la del señor Gakusha que ella había conocido.

Tardo unos segundos más.

- Y ahora abre tu aura, expándela. Si lo haces podrás sentir todas las auras, tanto positivas como negativas, de la tierra y de Hikaru.

Sakura lo hizo, y lo que encontró hizo que casi desfalleciera hay mismo.

La energía negativa había invadido Hikaru, había ya muy poca positiva, y las auras de su familia y amigos estaba a la defensiva, pero baja, y a cada momento bajaba más. Era exactamente lo que pasaba en la tierra, la energía negativa fluía y derrotaba a la positiva, sus amigos estaban ya demasiado débiles como para seguir luchando.

Los gritos en su cabeza se hicieron más intensos.

- ¡No! no.

De nuevo el señor Gakusha se acercó a ella.

- Puedo solucionarlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo retirar todo el dolor.

El corazón de Sakura estaba casi destrozado, cómo era posible todo aquello.

- Sólo déjame quitarte todo el dolor - dijo con voz consoladora y comprensiva.

- ¡No! - grito y se aparto de él - yo, yo... - decía titubeante - te derrotaré.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué mi querida Sakura? no lo ves, pronto estarán muertos, déjame reunirte con ellos.

- No, ellos confían en mí, yo podré salvarlos a todos.

- ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué sacrificar tu vida por ellos? Cuándo tú mereces felicidad. Yo te la daré, sólo déjate llevar, serás feliz.

- No, yo pelearé - controló por un momento las voces en su cabeza y sacó el báculo. De él salió un enorme poder directo hacia el señor Gakusha.

Pero antes de poder acercársele siquiera él el poder se estrelló contra algo invisible frente al señor Gakusha y se destruyó. Gakusha se alejó un poco de ella.

- Así que deseas pelear, bien complaceré tu última voluntad.

- Poder de la luz, escúchame, ayúdame a destruir la sombra que te quiere opacar ¡LUZ!

En la punta de su báculo se encendió una pequeña llama que se hizo enorme en un segundo - Hikaru, ayuda a una de tus hijas a protegerte - pronunció lo más concentrada que pudo, su anillo brillo deslumbrante y salió de él un humo rozado que de inmediato se fusiono con el que flotaba en la punta del báculo, acrecentando su poder - Cartas -llamo, y de sus bolsillos salieron las dos cartas - ayúdenme con un poco de su energía, ambas brillaron y una a pesar de estar agujerada soltó un poco de poder - gracias les susurró.

El señor Gakusha sólo la observaba.

Él sabía que era algo como un ataque desesperado, usaría todo su poder.

Todo iba en ese ataque, su dolor crecía en su corazón mientras las voces no la dejaban concentrarse más.

- ¡LUZ! - gritó y todo ese poder se dirigió justo a donde estaba él.

Gakusha sólo extendió la mano y pronunció - Oscuridad.

Ambos poderes chocaron.

Se mantenían a la mitad de Sakura y su exmaestro. Cuando parecía que una tomaba ventaja inmediatamente la otra le hacía contrapeso. En un juego en donde la balanza se inclinaba por segundos hacía un lado y luego al otro, ambos mantenían su poder con toda la magia que poseían.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Rubi Moon, viendo a lo lejos una sombras que se deslizaban con lentitud entre las calles alrededor de la burbuja.

- Deben ser infectados - se contesto ella misma, mientras era ayudada por su amo, trato de apartarse de él para poder defenderlos.

Ieran iba en silencio.

- Espera - la sostuvo Eriol, para que no fuese. Con una mueca ella lo obedeció y se quedaron quietos esperando.

Las sombras se acercaron sigilosamente hacia ellos. Con algo de inseguridad y torpeza se acercaron más. No había luces en las calles, estaba oscuro, sólo iluminado por la luz rojiza de la luna. Pero era suficiente para ellos. Las sombras se escondieron tras una esquina a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijo con voz fuerte Ieran que reconoció a las sombras.

- Salgan, sabemos que son ustedes - dijo ahora Eriol.

Rubi Moon los veía a uno y otra, ¿acaso ellos sabían quienes eran?

- Mei Ling Li - dijo algo enfadada la señora Li - qué están haciendo aquí.

Las sombras salieron de su escondite.

- Yo..., yo... - tartamudeaba Mei, nunca pensó encontrarse con su tía.

- Lo lamentamos - dijo la voz suave de Tomoyo y con la cabeza abajo - pero no nos íbamos a quedar esperando, sin ayudar - por fin levantó el rostro - sólo esperando que alguno de ustedes les suceda algo.

Sus ojos hinchados mostraban que había estado llorando, su piel estaba muy pálida a pesar de traer un grueso suéter. No resistió más y salió corriendo sin saber porqué o cómo llego al refugio en los brazos de Eriol, soltándose a llorar.

Él no se lo esperaba, y después de unos segundos la abrazó. Rubi Moon estaba más que sorprendida al igual que Mei. Eriol comprendió todo en ese instante.

Mientras Tomoyo había hallado refugio en los brazos de él, sollozando de nuevo sin poderse controlar.

- ¿Vieron lo que paso con Sakura? - preguntó Eriol a Mei que aún los miraba.

Mei sólo asintió y camino hacia ellos, su mirada se volvió triste.

Con cuidado Eriol tomo a Tomoyo de los hombros y la alejó un momento. Su corazón se estrujó de verla, sus ojos eran tristes y lloraba, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba sin cesar.

- Tomoyo... - la llamo, pero ella estaba aún llorando - escúchame por favor - dijo suavemente - Sakura esta bien.

Entonces Tomoyo si puso atención. Y el brillo que en sus ojos había desaparecido.

- ¿Es cierto? Sakura esta bien - dijo esperando haber escuchado bien.

La mirada y una tierna sonrisa de Eriol se lo confirmaron. El rostro de Tomoyo se iluminó y sintió que las fuerzas regresaban a ella.

- ¡Sakura esta bien! - casi grita.

Tan emocionada estaba que le dio un fuerte abrazo a Eriol y fue corriendo donde Mei.

- Lo has escuchado, Sakura esta bien - dijo abrazando a Mei y de nuevo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero ahora de felicidad.

Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta ni como le plantó un beso a Eriol y luego casi estrangula a Mei de lo feliz que estaba. Saber que su prima estaba bien la hacía recobrar toda su felicidad y esperanzas.

Eriol la miraba sonriente, Ieran sólo observaba seria y Rubi Moon tenía cara de sorpresa y Mei casi no respiraba, pero también estaba feliz.

Y mientras aún Tomoyo celebraba.

Una cegante luz brillo dentro de la burbuja, llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- La batalla final comenzó - dijo Eriol sintiendo todo, luego miro a Tomoyo, no quería opacar su alegría pero era mejor que supiera la verdad.

- Sakura esta peleando - dijo.

Tomoyo y Mei lejos de entristecerse por la noticia, también miraron a la burbuja.

- Ella vencerá - dijo llena de esperanza Tomoyo.

- Estará bien - acompaño Mei.

Las miradas de Ieran, Eriol y Rubi Moon se posaron en ellas. Tal vez lo que decían era algo ingenuo, sin sentir la magia no sabían que el lado negativo ganaba, no sabían que el aura de Sakura después de ese resplandor bajaba de nivel.

- Vamos, debemos ayudar a los heridos - dijo Eriol.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- La batalla final comenzó - dijo Eriol sintiendo todo, luego miro a Tomoyo, no quería opacar su alegría pero era mejor que supiera la verdad.

- Sakura esta peleando - dijo.

Tomoyo y Mei lejos de entristecerse por la noticia también miraron a la burbuja.

- Ella vencerá - dijo llena de esperanza Tomoyo.

- Estará bien - acompaño Mei.

Las miradas de Ieran, Eriol y Rubi Moon se posaron en ellas. Tal vez lo que decían era algo ingenuo, sin sentir la magia no sabían que el lado negativo ganaba, no sabían que el aura de Sakura después de ese resplandor bajaba de nivel.

- Vamos, debemos ayudar a los heridos - dijo Eriol sin querer decir nada más sobre el tema.

Así los cinco se encaminaron a buscar a los demás.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, se sentí mareada. Apenas distinguía algo rojo brillando en el cielo, se sentía también un poco adolorida. Pero extrañamente se sentía mejor. Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la extraña oscuridad y recordaba donde estaba, sintió una presencia muy extraña. Lejos de ser tenebrosa y negativa como la que hasta donde recordaba, ahora era muy suave y gentil. ¿Acaso había muerto ya?

Luego unas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, entonces rápidamente se levanto buscando a alguien. Lo que vio la dejo impresionada.

Frente a si estaba una pequeña silueta. Parecía estar agachado sobre algo o alguien, pero la presencia que sentía provenía de ese lugar.

Como pudo se levanto y se acerco, sus ojos ya podían ver mejor y vio lo que sucedía, pero el aura la reconoció de inmediato.

Frente a ella, había un pequeño niño. Era Hotaru, el último pilar estaba hincado al lado de Fiang, al parecer curándolo. Sin querer interrumpir se miró a si misma, estaba ya sana, sin ningún rastro de la batalla.

- Me alegro que estés bien - al escuchar el dulce e infantil sonido de su voz se alegró, confirmando su sospecha.

Poco a poco Fiang también abrió los ojos encontrándose con la dulce mirada del pequeño y cubierto con su aura.

- Gracias - le dijo.

El pequeño sólo sonrió.

- ¿Eres el último pilar? - quiso confirmar Hannia.

El pequeño ayudo a levantarse a Fiang, quien ya se sentía mucho mejor. Hotaru asintió.

- Vamos, ayudaremos a los demás - dijo adelantándose.

Fiang y Hannia se vieron entre sí, notaron que ambos estaban mejor y sonrieron, luego fueron tras el pequeño.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

El resplandor de luz cesó.

El cansancio era muy evidente en su respiración, era agitada. Ese ataque la había debilitado mucho, permanecía de pie, pero sentía que no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, a penas notaba como poco a poco todos los residuos de poder se desvanecían. A su alrededor no había casi nada, todo había sido arrasado con el poder de la explosión.

Cómo una ola una repentina y extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, eran tan intenso que recobró de inmediato toda la sensibilidad, sólo para verse sentirse aún peor, sentí como la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba adolorida y sentía salir líquido espeso y calido por muchas partes. Se dio cuenta que tenía decenas de cortadas en todo el cuerpo, sus ropas blancas teñidas con rastros rojos de sangre. Pero lo que realmente la alarmo fue que después de despejarse todo, ahí estaba el señor Gakusha, permanecía con el mismo semblante oscuro y el mismo nivel de energía, mientras el de ella estaba siendo consumido.

- Ríndete - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella - lo siento pero fue lo que tu decidiste.

La vista de Sakura comenzó a fallar y de pronto todo lo que veía se tiño de rojo, tenía una herida en la frente y la sangre que escurría le impedía ver mejor. Trato de moverse, pero fue aún peor, cuando lo hizo sólo logro caer de rodillas.

De nuevo Gakusha se acercó y le sonrió.

Sakura estaba en su límite, aunque ella lo deseará su cuerpo no aguantaría más, ahora resentía los efectos de la batalla anterior. Después de ver como lentamente los pies de Gakusha se acercaban a ella quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- ¡Dios mío! Kero - corrió Tomoyo en ayuda del pequeño guardián.

Al sentir el contacto, el pequeño Kero levantó un poco la cabeza y cambio a su forma falsa.

- Oh Kero - le decía Tomoyo que rápidamente lo llevo con Eriol.

Al sentirse en las manos de Eriol, Kero le sonrió un poco.

- ¿Qué diría Sakura si lo viera así? - pensaba angustiada Tomoyo.

- Estarás bien, amigo - le dijo al pequeño Kero, mientras hacía un conjuro para curar sus heridas.

Tomoyo lo tomo en sus manos para después se encaminarán hacia los demás lugares.

- ¿Fuu? - preguntó Tomoyo al acercarse a una figura que yacía en el suelo.

El guardián solar se trato de levantar.

- Aún estas débil, es mejor que descanses - le dijo Eriol. De nuevo el pequeño Kero se recostó en los brazos de Tomoyo.

Eriol se acercó a él, su aura era baja. Al revisarlo se alegro de ver que sus heridas no eran tan graves y aún más al saber que...

- ¿Esta bien? - preguntó Tomoyo acercándose más.

- Sí, sólo esta dormido.

- ¡¿Qué?! - las energía de Kero parecían haber vuelto - es chico es un flojo sin remedio - comentó enojado.

- No Kerberos, esta bajo un hechizo.

- ¿Cómo podemos despertarlo?

- No lo sé - contestó sinceramente, no sabía mucho de la magia que manejaban los pilares, bueno, en realidad no sabía nada de la magia que manejaban.

En ese instante sintieron algo muy extraño, todos se pusieron alerta.

Tomoyo lo notó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó a Kero.

- Alguien se acerca.

- ¿Es un pilar negro?

- Creo que es todo lo contrario - contestó ahora Eriol.

De entre las sombras vieron acercarse a 4 figuras.

La primera era muy pequeña seguida de otras tres.

- ¿Hotaru? - preguntó Tomoyo al reconocerlo.

Los demás los vieron un tanto asombrados, tras el pequeño venían Hannia, Fiang, Misaki y en sus brazos un inconsciente Suppy, todos parecían un poco débiles, pero estaban bien.

- ¡Hannia!, Fiang y Misaki - dijo feliz Mei mientras la iba a abrazar a su amiga - me alegro que estén bien.

Ieran sólo les regalo una pequeña sonrisa, que les decía que se alegraba por ellos.

El pequeño saludo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Luego sin decir nada se dirigió hacia Fuu, se inclino junto a él. Puso una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su frente y cerró los ojos.

Segundos después, todos veían asombrados como Fuu abría lentamente los ojos. Eriol lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Eso creo - dijo un poco mareado.

Todos miraban con curiosidad al pequeño. Él les sonrió a todos.

- Mi nombre es Hotaru Bruida - dijo a todos - soy el último pilar.

Casi todos lo vieron impresionados. Un pequeño niño.

- ¿Cómo es que no eres cómo los otros? - preguntó Kero.

- Tiene muy poco que despertó mi poder y pude mantenerme escondido hasta ahora. Fue escrito que yo naciera después que los otros, para cumplir con mi misión y ayudarles a ustedes. Pero se supone sería hasta dentro de unos días y no ahora - dijo observando a la burbuja - el representante del mal ha decidido adelantarlo para asegurar su victoria.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron algunos asombrados

- ¿Por qué? - quiso saber Fuu.

- El sabía sobre la señorita Kinomoto, sabía que su destino era morir en la batalla... - al escuchar estas palabras todos sintieron pesar y temor - y que su nivel mayor de energía negativa la alcanzaría en unos días, pero adelantar todo le daría ventaja, ya que la señorita Kinomoto no esta en condiciones de pelear. Quiso cambiar el destino a su favor, pero también sabe que puede ser en su contra. Ahora que los pilares negros han sido derrotados hará lo imposible por acabar con toda la tierra. Ella esta peleando.

- ¿Dónde esta? - preguntó angustiado Fuu, mientras entre toda la energía negativa que predominaba buscaba el aura de Sakura.

- Esta... se esta - apenas podía decir, estaba aterrado por el aura de Sakura

- Se esta extinguiendo - dijo Ieran.

- No es posible - dijo Tomoyo cuando sentía de nuevo que quería llorar.

- Les ayudaré a entrar - dijo el pilar llamando la atención de todos.

- Tal vez, el poder del representante del mal, sea enorme, pero también lo es el mío.

Ieran se paró frente al pequeño, queriendo aclarar una duda que realmente afectaba su corazón.

- ¿Sabes dónde esta mi hijo?

Los demás estaban atentos a la respuesta del pequeño.

- El joven Li, él esta dentro - dijo señalando a la burbuja - notando la preocupación en los ojos de su madre se apresuro a decir - él esta inconsciente, pero esta bien.

Los rostros de todos parecían asombrados.

El pequeño les sonrió y camino hasta llegar frente a la burbuja. Su cuerpecito comenzó a brillar levantó una mano para tocar la burbuja.

Para sorpresa de todos, no fue rechazado. Y se abrió una especie de puerta.

- Lo lamentó - dijo mientras brillaba - no puedo entrar, pero ustedes lo pueden hacer.

- Tomoyo, Mei, señora Li, Kero, señorita Hannia y Rubi Moon - es mejor que ustedes se queden será muy peligroso, dijo Eriol.

- ¿Qué? No, yo iré - dijo enojado Kero.

- Yo también - dijo Rubi Moon.

- No Rubi Moon, tienes que cuidar de Spinnel Sun - la miró de frente y le sonrió - además también estas débil.

- Pero amo... - protestaba.

- Lo lamento Rubi, pero es una orden - dijo con voz seria.

Jamás, nunca, Eriol le había dado a su guardiana una orden. No tuvo opción que quedarse.

- Lo siento Kero - le dijo acercándose al pequeño guardián, pero creo que es mejor que te quedes con ellos, también estas débil y alguien tiene que cuidarlas.

- Pero...

- Sakura lo hubiera querido así.

Y con esas palabras lo contuvo.

- Esta bien, pero protejan a Sakura.

- Lo haremos - dijeron al unísono.

- Yo también - dijo Hannia - no me quedaré aquí - dijo decidida.

Eriol no dijo nada y con un movimiento de cabeza acepto, no la podía obligar.

- Hannia, ¿qué estas diciendo? - preguntó algo indignado Fiang.

- Lo lamento Fiang, así lo he decidido y nada de lo que digan, puede hacerme cambiar de opinión - dijo viendo a todos y en especial a Ieran quien no dijo nada. Se sentía obligada por un lado el hecho de ser la más poderosa del círculo de oriente y por otro lado en ayudar a su prometido que estaba dentro.

Hannia, Fuu, Eriol, Misaki, Fiang comenzaron a entrar.

- Cuídense mucho - dijo Tomoyo viéndolos a todos.

- Tengan cuidado - dijo Ieran con un aire de preocupación.

- Sólo confíen - dijo el pequeño antes de cerrar de nuevo la burbuja.

Dentro la sensación era diferente.

Sí afuera se sentía el predominio de la energía negativa, dentro era aún mayor. El frío llegaba a los huesos y el ambiente era pesado, una especie de mareo llegaba a sus cabezas y su cuerpo era algo difícil de mover.

- Están allá - dijo Eriol apuntando el edificio alto, en el centro de la burbuja, en cuya punta estaba concentrándose una gran cantidad de energía negra.

Todos comenzaron a seguirlo con un poco de dificultad para llegar hacia allá.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Es lo que decidiste pequeña Sakura - dijo Gakusha, mientras la observaba.

La unas gotas de sangre se estrellaban en suelo, formando un charco. Estaba colgada de las manos, inconsciente, sangrando, estaba agonizando, en lo alto de una torre construída por el mismo Gakusha.

- Sólo esperaré a que mueras por completo. No te preocupes te haré un hermoso ataúd de cristal – rió estruendosamente - Mientras tanto seguiré alimentándome - floto de nuevo hacia lo alto.

El pulso de Sakura era muy débil, su corazón casi no latía, la pérdida de sangre era demasiada, su piel más pálida de lo normal, sus labios casi morados.

- Lo siento, les falle - abrió un poco los ojos, sintiendo como las fuerzas la abandonaban, recordando a todas aquellas personas que amaba y que había conocido, - a todos.

- Lo lamento, los amo... - y con su último suspiro, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, resbalaron por sus mejillas frías y cayeron reuniéndose con la sangre en el suelo. Un último latido del corazón y su pulso desapareció.

- He ganado - sonrió el señor Gakusha.

Una increíble y terrible sensación en el pecho. Una presión y una tristeza, un vacío inexplicable llego a los corazones de todos.

- ¡Sakura! - Nadeshico se levantó muy agitada, sentía algo horrible dentro de sí, sentía que había perdido una parte suya. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Su instinto de madre le decía que algo muy malo le había pasado a su hija.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Touya a Fujitaka que de pronto se veía algo distraído.

- Estoy bien, será mejor continuar - le dijo a su hijo.

- Así que también lo sintió - pensó Touya - Cuídate por favor Sakura - pensó para sí mismo.

Estaban todos refugiados en el palacio, no tardarían mucho en llegar los seres oscuros así que lo protegían con vallas y algunos hechizos.

- ¿Todo esta bien? - preguntó Nadeshico sorprendiéndolos.

- Sí - al voltear a verla se dieron cuenta de que sus hermosos ojos estaban tristes.

- ¿Creen que ella este peleando? – comenzó a decir Fujitaka, notando que su hijo y su esposa lo sentían.

- Ella estará bien - dijo secamente y muy convencido Touya.

- Así es, hijo - le dio un abrazo consolador.

- Continuaré - dijo ella, sin esperar nada su aura comenzó a incrementarse, y como las otras veces comenzó a flotar mientras decía el conjuro, reforzando la seguridad en el palacio. Pero no sólo hacía eso, también comenzó a tratar de comunicarse con Sakura.

- Sakura - dijo casi inaudible Eriol - ¡dense prisa! - dijo a los demás y corrió hacia la torre.

- ¡Sakura! - dijo Tomoyo, miró alrededor.

- Pasa algo - preguntó Mei cuando la vio acercarse a la burbuja.

- No - le dijo - ella estará bien - pensó, aunque su corazón decía que no.

Ieran también lo sintió.

- Ellos estarán bien - dijo el pequeño sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella sólo asintió. Pero Hotaru lo sabía, así que decidió intervenir con un poco de ayuda, sin que nadie lo notara hizo un pequeño hechizo, susurró algunas palabras y en su manita se formó una pequeña esfera blanca que luego desapreció.

- Ayúdala por favor - pensó el pequeño. Era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora.

El pequeño Kero que también estaba muy débil y se había quedado inconsciente también repetía.

- Sakurita...

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntaba, hace instantes estaba en otro lugar.

Vio a su alrededor, era escabroso. Colinas enormes de tierra erosionada, oscuridad casi absoluta. A lo lejos comenzó a escuchar algo, se acercó con cuidado a una enorme piedra. Se asomo y lo que vio no lo podía creer.

Al otro lado había unas filas enormes de sombras que caminaban. No tenían forma definida, sólo parecían ser humanos encorvados que caminaban lamentándose, formados en perfectas filas.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Estas en el reino de los muertos - escucho una voz.

- El reino de los muertos, Thanatos?... - pensó.

- Así es, debes encontrarla y salvarla. Date prisa.

- ¿A quién? - preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

- ¿Quién eres? - esa voz le resulto conocida.

Nada.

Así que con cuidado se acerco. Las filas eran enormes y todos se lamentaban. Según sabía, después de que un humano moría era enviado a ese lugar y de acuerdo a sus acciones era consignado a otro plano.

Subió a la roca y a lo lejos vio como centenares de sombras caminaban hacia un acantilado, que era el único lugar con un poco de luz rojiza que salía de él. Entonces recordó que según los relatos si se caía en ese abismo no había posibilidad de regresar de la muerte.

- Pero a quién se refería la voz - pensaba.

Siguió recorriendo con la vista el lugar, mientras más y más sombras caían.

Pero su vista se fijó en algo a lo lejos, una luz, alguien de las personas que se dirigían a ella emitía una intensa luz que se le hizo conocida. Trato de sentir el aura, y al reconocerla salió corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Sakura! - gritaba mientras corría entre las sombras que eran prácticamente arrastradas al abismo.

- ¡Sakura! - gritaba con todo lo que daba su voz.

Con mucha dificultad logro verla de espaldas, mientras aún caminaba al abismo.

- ¡Sakura! - la llamo tomándola del hombro, pero ella no volteo a verlo, siguió caminando.

Shaoran de nuevo corrió hasta alcanzarla y se paró frente a ella. Su aura rosada lo cubría por completo.

Grande fue su asombro al verla. Estaba vestida con la misma ropa con que la vio en el supuesto sueño el hermoso vestido blanco. Pero su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no había brillo en ellos, estaban vacíos.

Sakura sólo le dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, acercándose peligrosamente al abismo.

- ¡Sakura! - ahora la retuvo en sus brazos, mientras ella dejo de moverse - reacciona - la sacudió levemente.

Pero ella seguía en el mismo estado.

Shaoran sintió con temor que se movían, pero no porque ellos caminaban sino porque estaban tan cerca de la orilla que el mismo abismo los comenzaba a llevar contra su voluntad.

- Sakura por favor - la tomo por la cara y la sacudió un poco - reacciona, debemos salir de aquí, sino moriremos.

Ella estaba igual.

Era desesperante, ella no reaccionaba. Aparentemente estaba bajo un hechizo o algo así, no se le ocurría otra razón. Comenzó a elevar su aura, tratando de que esa manera reaccionara, llamándola constantemente.

Pero dentro de Sakura ocurrían otras cosas

Estaba en una oscuridad total, sentada en el suelo se abrazaba a sí misma, temblaba y lloraba tristemente.

- Tengo miedo - decía una y otra vez.

- Sakura - se escucho a lo lejos - Sakura - grito de nuevo, pero ella estaba tan sumida en su tristeza que no la escuchaba.

- ¡Sakura! - se escucho más fuerte.

Aún con miedo levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos eran igual de vacíos.

- ¿Quién me llama?

- Soy yo Sakura, por favor escúchame.

- ¿Zeshin eres tu?

- Así es pequeña.

Ella se levanto buscándolo.

- ¿Donde estas?

- ¿Recuerdas Sakura?, yo estoy atrapado entre la vida y la muerte. Por haber traicionado al representante del mal me condeno a vagar aquí, hasta que él sea derrotado.

- Lo siento Zeshin, perdí - dijo y de nuevo comenzó a querer llorar.

- NO, aún no, tu alma esta siendo guiada al abismo de la muerte pero aún no has caído. Aún tiene probabilidad de salvarte.

- Pero ¿para qué? no puedo derrotar a el señor Gakusha, es muy poderoso - se entristeció su rostro.

- Sakura... - dijo con voz comprensiva - el poder no es la mejor arma para triunfar.

- Debes regresar y luchar por los que quieres, por todos, recuerda que tienes en tus manos el destino de Hikaru y de la tierra. Si no regresas, todo lo que conoces desaparecerá, el sufrimiento, el dolor, la muerte y oscuridad reinarán para siempre. Confió en ti y no soy el único, en la tierra y en Hikaru muchas personas están luchando ahora, están dando lo mejor de sí.

- Mamá - dijo recordando a todos - Papá, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol, Hannia, Mei, Shaoran... - recordó.

- Sí, si no haces algo ellos morirán. Sakura tu debes... - su voz comenzó a desvanecerse.

- ¿Zeshin?

Nada.

- ¿Zeshin? - nadie le contestó.

- ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? – comenzó a moverse entre la oscuridad pero no había nada ni nadie, excepto ella.

- Sólo con desearlo con todo el corazón - escucho una dulce voz, muy conocida para ella.

- ¿Mamá?

- Sólo deséalo querida hija, y regresarás con nosotros.

- Mamá...

- Sakura - a lo lejos le pareció escuchar la voz de su padre.

- Sakura - la voz de su hermano por otro lugar.

- ¡Sakura! - la voz de Tomoyo por otro.

- Sakura - la voz de Eriol.

- ¡Sakura! - la voz de Kero, de Yue, de Ieran.

- Señorita Sakura - una voz infantil que le pareció conocida. Era el pilar.

- ¡Sakura! - la voz de Shaoran.

- ¿Shaoran?

- Sólo deséalo, confiamos en ti - decía su madre mientras su voz se desvanecía, su energía estaba bajando.

- Lo haré mamá - sus ojos cambiaron - gracias a todos.

- ¡Sakura! por favor - seguía escuchando la voz cada vez más cerca de Shaoran.

- Lo deseo - concentró la fuerza que pudo - deseo regresar - dijo mientras aún escuchaba la voz angustiada de Shaoran. Su cuerpo brillo con fuerza y despareció del oscuro lugar.

Los ojos de Sakura que habían estado vacíos de pronto comenzaron a parpadear, sintiendo que se movía.

- Me alegro que ya estés mejor - lo primero que vio fue unos hermosos ojos ámbar y una sonrisa de alegría muy cerca de ella.

Después de unos segundos de estar perdida en esa sonrisa y esos ojos recordó todo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo volteando a todos lados.

- Salvando nuestras vidas - dijo él. La tenía cargada, mientras corría tratando de salir del alcance del abismo.

Más adelante se detuvo, ambos vieron hacia atrás. Miles de personas todavía caían a ese abismo.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Es el preludio a una muerte segura.

Entonces todas esas personas están muriendo.

- Desafortunadamente, así es.

- Gracias - le dijo.

Él sólo contesto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? - dijo recordando que para evitar todas esas muertes, debía regresar a luchar.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? si... - iba a decirle que como estaba hay, si ella lo había dejado inconsciente en el edificio, pero no dijo más, él parecía no recordarlo o por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

Él comenzó a ver a todos lados, buscando una salida.

- Lo tengo - dijo ella - si lo que me dijo mi madre es verdad...

Muy decidida tomo la mano de Shaoran, éste sólo la miró un poco rojo.

- Pero qué estoy pensado - se recrimino a si mismo, mientras veía que ella cerraba los ojos para concentrarse.

- No me sueltes - le dijo - saldremos de aquí.

- Sakura yo quería... - decía bajito Shaoran - pero ella estaba tan concentrada que no lo escuchaba. Y en un movimiento rápido lo abrazo, para poder llevarlo con ella era necesario que estuvieran juntos. Sintió la magia correr de nuevo por ella. Deseando regresar para saldar cuentas pendientes ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

El corazón brincó, como si le acabaran de aplicar un electroshock, su pulso lentamente comenzó a regresar, la sangre comenzó a fluir por todo su cuerpo, empezó a respirar de golpe, jalando aire por la boca.

Tardo unos segundos para recobrar la conciencia y lo primero que sintió fue el dolor. Un dolor intenso en todas y cada una de sus heridas de donde se escapaba su sangre. En sus manos y pies, en su cuello.

Dolor, gracias a él sabía que estaba viva.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, primero vio todo borroso, pero poco a poco la luz rojiza de la luna le permitió ver todo.

Después de ver lo que había a su alrededor y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

A su alrededor yacían los cuerpos de sus amigos.

Hannia inconsciente casi bajo sus pies, a su lado Fiang herido y sin sentido, más allá estaba Fuu aún de pie, conteniendo una hemorragia en su estomago y frente a él Eriol que parecía ser el menos herido. Sosteniendo con dificultad la batalla con Gakusha. A le vez que protegía a Fuu con su cuerpo.

Sólo ver las escenas la hicieron enojar, no le importaba cómo es que habían logrado llegar ahí, o como debía derrotarlo, pero ahora estaba más que decidida.

- Así que regresaste - pensó Gakusha sin tomarle importancia.

Llamo de nuevo a que su energía se reúna en su cuerpo, no era mucha, pero era la suficiente. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de nuevo.

- ¿Sakura? - volteo Fuu buscándola con la esperanza en su corazón. Al llegar a aquel lugar, su corazón se rompió y sintió una sensación horrible al verla colgada de aquel lugar, mientras aún las gotas formaban un gran charco de sangre en el suelo.

Ella en un movimiento se soltó de su prisión.

- ¿Sakura? - se sorprendió Eriol al sentir su aura. Ese momento lo aprovecho Gakusha para envestirlo con un ataque, pero mientras Eriol se defendía como podía, en un engaño, Gakusha golpeo fuertemente sus ojos con un hechizo.

El cuerpo de Eriol salió volando.

- ¡Eriol! - gritó Sakura. Y se apresuró a ir a verlo, por el golpe sus ojos sangraban y había quedado inconsciente.

- ¿Están bien? - preguntó Fuu acercándoseles con dificultad.

- Debes llevártelo de aquí - dijo Sakura - aún vive.

- ¿Ellos están bien? - preguntó señalando a Hannia y Fiang.

- Están vivos, sólo mal heridos.

- ¿Y tú? - dijo notando que salía sangre en su cuerpo.

- No es nada - dijo para no preocuparla.

- Ya terminaron, o aún tengo que esperarlos - dijo enojado Gakusha. Esos chicos débiles que llegaron, lo habían hecho interrumpir su alimento y estaba comenzando a enojarse.

- Escucha Fuu, llévatelos de aquí.

- Sakura, pero estás herida.

Ella se levanto del lado de Eriol.

- Por favor, sólo hazlo - Fuu no había escuchado hablar así a Sakura nunca antes. Así que por el momento decidió obedecerla, cargo el cuerpo de Eriol para llevárselo a un lugar seguro.

Sakura tenía la vista fija en Gakusha.

- Oh no, no lo harás - dijo el hombre y lanzó un hechizo hacia Fuu, quien no pudo hacer nada por cargar a Eriol.

Sakura se dirigió a detenerlo, pero sus movimientos eran lentos y no llegaría.

Con sorpresa Gakusha vio como era desviado su poder.

- ¡Shaoran! – dijo Sakura.

Él estaba protegiendo a Fuu, con su espada en la mano. Al parecer al sacarlo de Thanatos, también se había despertado.

- Por fin - dijo Gakusha - por fin apareces, estaba comenzando a pensar que eras un cobarde.

- Si no aparecí antes, fue por otra causa - dijo viendo de reojo a Sakura.

Ella no quería que él participara en esa batalla, que no peleará, pero eso no era lo que él deseaba. Sabía que Shaoran pelearía hasta la muerte si era necesario, eso le daba mucho temor.

- Confía en mí – le dijo Shaoran, sin verla - Lo derrotaremos.

Él era así, era parte de él. Una de las muchas cualidades por las que aún lo amaba. Pensó que no había otra opción, así que se resigno a pelear con él. Pero no a perderlo en la batalla.

Fuu lo vio al jefe del Clan Li y le agradeció con una mirada y luego se marcho para dejar a Eriol en un lugar seguro.

Shaoran volteo para sonreírle a Sakura, pero al verla con más detenimiento sintió que el corazón se le rompía. Ella estaba cubierta de sangre, sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre y eso en verdad lo preocupo. Con cuidado y sin perder de vista a Gakusha se acercó a ella.

- Debes irte de aquí, estas muy herida.

- Lo lamento Shaoran, pero esta es mi pelea y no pienso abandonarla.

- Sólo... sólo ve con Fuu, para que te cure las heridas mientras tanto yo me ocuparé de él.

- No conoces su poder.

- ¡Que lindo! - dijo Gakusha - déjense de cursilerías y peleen. Y esta vez no seré tan considerado.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo y esta vez era mucho más fuerte, a pesar de ser dos los que atacaban, simplemente no lo dañaban. Y él en cambio había logrado herir en algunas ocasiones a Shaoran que se interponía cuando veía que iba hacia Sakura.

Fuu regreso, tratando de no llamar la atención y se llevó a Fiang, que estaba más cercano. No tenía demasiada fuerza, así que no podía sanarlos, sólo ponerlos en un lugar a salvo hasta abajo del edificio. Apenas regresaba por Hannia cuando.

- ¡Fuu cuidado! - le grito Shaoran, pero era demasiado tarde, antes de que pudiera siquiera voltear, ya había sido atacado por un poder de Gakusha, mientras este sonreía.

El cuerpo de Fuu salió despedido, por unos centímetros más y hubiera caído por la orilla del edificio.

- ¡Fuu! - se apresuró Sakura a verlo. Estaba inconsciente, el golpe le abrió aún más la herida del estomago. Y golpeo una de sus piernas gravemente.

Sakura rompió su gabardina, que hora era casi rosa por la sangre, hizo unas tiras y amarró como pudo la herida para evitar que una hemorragia mayor.

- Eres... - dijo volteando a ver a Gakusha.

Gakusha sólo rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Crees que los dejaría ir tan fácil? Me gusto jugar con ustedes, pero hay un mundo que conquistar.

- Y ahora, le toca al joven Li - dijo viéndolo.

Sin más, lanzó un hechizo contra él. Una bola de poder que sin dificultades Shaoran desvió, Gakusha sonrió. Luego el poder se dividió no en dos, sino en 20 del mismo tamaño, que comenzaron a arremeterlo sin piedad. Él las esquivaba y las cortaba con su espada, pero para su sorpresa al cortarlas, sólo lograba que se crearan más.

- ¡Shaoran! - corrió Sakura en su ayuda.

- También ahí para ti, querida.

De la sombra de Gakusha comenzaron a salir varias más, con forma de personas mitad águilas. Tres en total que comenzaron a atacarla con bolas de fuego que salían por la boca.

- ¡Sakura! - gritó Shaoran, y aunque deseaba ayudarla, él tenía sus propios problemas. Al descuidarse le dieron 5 bolas en los brazos y piernas.

- Dios del fuego ven a mí - gritó.

Su hechizo no funcionó. Llamo entonces al viento, al aire, pero nada, sólo las alejaba por unos instantes pero de inmediato regresaban. Esos hechizos habían sido perfeccionados por años y años de práctica y a esas cosas no les hacía nada. Eran sus ataques más poderosos.

- Dios del agua, ven a mí - de nuevo.

Esta vez logró acabar con unas cuantas, así que siguió repitiendo el mismo hechizo.

Mientras Sakura había tenido que utilizar sus alas, tratando de alejarse de aquellas cosas que la seguían y atacaban.

Y de fondo sólo se escuchaba la risa de Gakusha.

Shaoran ahora sólo tenía que acabar con 5 más. Pero mientras se defendía, esquivaba y atacaba- Apareció frente a él, repentinamente el señor Gakusha.

- Eres bueno, creo que te enseñe bien – rió - te ofrezco algo - dijo deteniendo las bolas que venían contra Li - únete a nosotros, tendrás vida eterna y todo lo que desees.

- Jamás - dijo serio y con la mirada enfurecida.

- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir a mi mando.

- Prefiero morir luchando por la tierra, que vivir siendo tu esclavo.

- Si así lo deseas... - dijo Gakusha.

Desapareció en ese momento.

- así será - lo escucho decir cuando ya se encontraba detrás de él.

Lo agarró por el cuello sin dificultades con un mano y con la otra le quitó la espada y la tiro, cayendo del edificio.

Sakura que aún volaba, no perdió detalle.

- ¡Shaoran! - se lanzó en su ayuda.

Pero la interceptaron las tres figuras. Estaba tan preocupada y angustiada que su báculo brillo y se transformo en espada y en un sólo corte extermino a las tres.

- ¡Detente! - grito Gakusha - o deseas verlo morir.

Shaoran se retorcía y conjuraba hechizos para poder soltarse, pero ninguno funcionada y cada vez le daba más trabajo respirar.

- Quieto - le dijo Gakusha y lo cubrió con un polvo negro que le impidió moverse más.

Sakura no tuvo remedio que obedecer, estaba muy lejos de ellos como para poder atacarlo de sorpresa.

- ¡Suéltalo! - ordenó angustiada al ver el cuerpo casi flácido de Shaoran.

Shaoran sintió como le dejaba respirar un momento y luego de nuevo le apretaba el cuello.

- ¿Qué te parece? ahora no puedes darme ordenes. Sí te acercas un poco, sólo un poco lo mataré. ¿Sabes cuan frágil es la vida humana? Sí sigo haciendo presión en su cuello, morirá de asfixia, si presionó más, su cuello se romperá, es muy fácil matarlo.

Sakura lo veía con furia en sus ojos.

- ¿Que puedo hacer? - pensaba.

- Vamos Sakura, con él en mis manos puedo hacer que tu hagas lo que yo quiera. Y es qué ¿quieres verlo muerto?

Sakura dio un paso al frente.

- Ah, ah, ha, sé que no deseas verlo morir, conozco tus sentimientos.

- Maldito - dijo llena de impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Sakura comenzó a elevar su aura ¿Qué iba a hacer? ni ella misma lo sabía, pero intentaría algo.

- Así que vas a intentar algo, bien. Dejaré escuchar las últimas palabras de la persona que más quieres - soltó levemente el cuello de Shaoran para que pudiera hablar.

- Sakura - dijo con dificultad - pelea. Que no te importe lo que pase conmigo, sólo derrotarlo. Recuerda que no es por mi por quien peleas, sino por toda la tierra y por Hikaru, por todas las personas que amas y las que te amam...

- Es suficiente - dijo apretando de nuevo - Con él en mis manos, puedo obligarte a pasarte a mi lado, puedo obligarte a hacer lo que yo quiera, sólo por no verlo muerto.

- Pero - dijo - sé cuanto lo amas y mi último regalo para ti será que ambos mueran juntos - lanzó a Shaoran hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente.

- ¡Shaoran! - Sakura se acercó a verlo - ¿estas bien?

Él le sonrió, lo que la tranquilizó mucho.

- Sólo no puedo mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero estoy bien.

- Gracias al cielo.

- No se preocupen se harán compañía en el infierno - grito Gakusha y comenzó a reír.

Sakura no le hizo caso.

- Intentaré una cosa más - dijo enseriando su cara.

- ¿De qué hablas? - le preguntó alarmado Shaoran.

- Es la única forma de eliminarlo - dijo ella.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó cada vez más angustiado.

- Esta - dijo mostrándole una carta que Shaoran no pudo distinguir - es mi esperanza.

- ¿Sakura? - la llamo comenzando a temer e imaginar de que se trataba.

Ella le sonrió de manera dulce. Se acercó a él, sólo para depositar un dulce y tierno beso en su frente.

- Quiero que seas feliz - luego se levantó y camino unos pasos adelante y encendió a toda su potencia.

Shaoran se quedo descontrolado, aquella parecía haber sido una despedida. Trato desesperadamente de moverse, pero el hechizo seguía haciendo efecto.

- Demonios - mascullaba intentando moverse - ¡Sakura no lo hagas!

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba había entrado en una concentración profunda. Transformó su báculo a su forma cristalina y comenzó.

Gakusha la vio confundido ¿Que estaba planeando esa chiquilla? Acaso un hechizo desesperado o un hechizo suicida? Cómo sea, no le dio mucha importancia y dejo que siga, porque por muy fuerte que sea su poder, el de él era muy superior.

La carta Sakura flotaba frente a su ama, con luz propia.

Segundos después, mientras Shaoran seguía sin poder moverse. La frente de Sakura estaba cubierta de sudor, ese hechizo realmente le estaba consumiendo energía. La carta brillaba como nunca, pero el hechizo estaba funcionando, la carta comenzó a dar vueltas en su eje.

- Por favor - rogó Sakura.

Repentinamente la carta brillo, luego cesó, para asombro de Gakusha y Shaoran ya no había una carta sino dos, con el mismo brillo rozado.

Sakura les sonrió.

- Gracias les dijo a ambas.

Luego tomo una y la invocó.

- ¡Vació! - la envió en contra de Gakusha.

- ¿Vacío? – pensó Shaoran,

Sakura había separado a la carta Esperanza en dos. Una de ellas era Vacío, que tenía el poder de todas las cartas en una sola, sólo que ahora estaba bajo el mando de Sakura. Ella era muy inteligente en utilizarla, tal vez de esa manera podría acabar con Gakusha.

La carta comenzó a atacar a Gakusha sin piedad. Y como la vez anterior todo lo que tocaba desaparecía. A Gakusha lo tomo por sorpresa, en realidad era lo que menos se esperaba, así que sólo se dedico a esquivarla, mientras pensaba como terminarla.

- ¡Muy bien Sakura! - le gritó Shaoran desde el suelo.

Pero para su sorpresa cuando la vio, ella no estaba atenta a lo que pasaba frente a ella, seguía en una profunda concentración. Y entre sus manos la otra carta brillaba con resplandor propio.

- ¿Sakura? - la llamo, en ese momento sintió como si algo lo llamará.

Trato de concentrarse en el llamado.

- ... por favor, sólo necesito que crean en mi, ayúdenme enviando energía positiva. Recuerden sus sueños, recuerden lo hermoso que es vivir, recuerden a las personas que aman y que las aman. Escuchen su corazón, dentro de él se encuentra la verdad, sólo deben escucharlo y les dará las respuestas. No más dolor, no más sufrimiento, sólo felicidad, sólo amor, sólo... - seguía diciendo.

Era la voz de Sakura, estaba convocando a todos, llamando directamente a su corazón. El llamado ya había llegado a algunos lugares cercanos aunque Sakura se esforzaba mucho.

Estaba haciendo lo que Gakusha le había enseñado, al dispersar su aura esta llevaba el mensaje, pero estaba débil y apenas llegaba a unas cuantas personas. Y algunas al sentirla la rechazaba y a su mensaje, mientras otras pocas lo aceptaban y le enviaban un poco de energía.

Ella recordó lo que Zeshin dijo: el poder no es el arma más poderosa. Eran los sentimientos, la esperanza, la bondad, el amor..., así que trataba de llamar a todos esos sentimientos en las personas.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Gakusha muy enfadado.

Ahora se dirigió directo a la carta, esquivo unos cuantos golpes y logro golpearla, la carta se resistía y se ponía en pie. Pero Gakusha le dio otro golpe tan fuerte que logro que la carta volviera a su estado original.

Al voltear a ver a Sakura y como su aura comenzaba a incrementarse un poco y sintió miedo, por un momento sintió que si la dejaba continuar, ella ganaría, así que decidió dejar de jugar y matarlo a todos.

Shaoran lo vio acercarse, la furia de sus ojos le dijo todo.

Sakura aún estaba concentrada en el hechizo y no lo veía acercarse.

- ... escuchen su corazón. Tengan esperanza, sé que pueden hacerlo sólo crean en ustedes mismos y crean en mi... - se esforzaba lo más que podía, pero su aura era muy débil.

A pesar de todo, su voz llegaba muy fuerte y claro a Hikaru.

- ¡Es la señorita Sakura! - grito emocionada Alei.

- Sakura - dijo Nadeshico- sé que puedes lograrlo sólo debes tener esperanza y...

Ellos estaban siendo sitiados por los seres oscuros.

- Adiós, mi querida pupila - Gakusha se detuvo y comenzó a formar un ataque.

- Demonios - dijo enfadado Shaoran tratando de moverse y no lo lograba - ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura cuidado!

Pero ella estaba en la más absoluta concentración, sin escucharlo siquiera.

La energía esta lista para ser disparada y Gakusha no dudo un segundo.

- Adiós- dijo y lo lanzó.

Lo siguiente pasó en segundos.

Con un esfuerzo salido del corazón, Shaoran se levantó, se puso delante de Sakura y la abrazó, protegiendo con su cuerpo el de Sakura que seguía en concentración. No había tiempo de un escudo, así que el escudo sería él.

El ataque fue directamente contra ellos impactándolo.

- ¡Ah! - fue se alcanzó a escuchar.

Desconcertado por no sentir nada Shaoran volteo, para darse cuenta de quien había recibido el golpe. Para su sorpresa, quien lo había hecho era su prometida. Hannia que permaneció de pie unos segundos, mientras lo observaba fijamente, le sonrió.

- ¿Hannia?

Ella sólo cerró los ojos y cayo inconsciente, al ir a verla, con horror se dio cuenta de que el poder había dado justo en la espalda. Se había sacrificado por él.

- ¡Eres un maldito! - le grito furioso.

- No te quejes, es un bicho menos - se burló - no te preocupes pronto le harán compañía.

Shaoran se lanzó al ataque con ira. Gakusha sólo preparó otro golpe igual.

Esta vez, tampoco llego. Shaoran sólo vio a alguien que se interponía frente a él, recibiendo de igual manera el golpe.

Y al poder distinguirlo.

- ¿Fuu?

- Ayuda..., ayuda a Sakura - le dijo mientras aún se mantenía de pie de frente a Gakusha.

- Fuu...

- Otro bicho más - dijo Gakusha - pensé que ya los había matado. No importa los mataré las veces que sea necesario.

Fuu había despertado, al sentir el aura de Sakura. A decir verdad había perdido completamente la esperanza al verla muerta, colgada de aquella torre. Su corazón se había roto por completo y su esperanza murió con ella. Al sentir el llamado de Sakura, pareció que regreso a la vida y al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la escena que muchas veces había visto en sus premoniciones, utilizo la fuerza de su corazón para poder ayudar.

- Hazlo por favor - le dijo a Shaoran sin voltearlo a ver.

Un poco renuente Shaoran regreso, pero antes de llegar con Sakura paso a ver a Hannia que para su alegría aún estaba viva.

Sakura permanecía en concentración.

Un golpe más fue interceptado por un muy mal herido Fuu.

- Has mejorado bastante mi querido Fuu - dijo Gakusha, luego vio a Sakura y lanzó varios ataques - no podrás con todos -Fuu no podría bloquear todos.

Para cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta uno iba directo a ella, por más que trato no alcanzó a detenerlo.

El golpe le dio a Sakura, quien perdió el equilibrio y casi cae, pero Shaoran llego a sostenerla y ella trato de seguir concentrada. Sus pies ya no le respondían, ese ataque logró sacarle el aire y ahora era difícil respirar.

- Sakura - dijo aún sosteniéndola. Ella se aferraba a su carta y al báculo que brillaba.

Fuu se había encargado de desviar los demás ataques.

- ¡Ayúdala! - Shaoran escucho casi desfalleciente la voz de Fuu.

No sabía que hacer así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue pasarle un poco de energía, y mientras con una mano la sostenía, con la otra también tomo la carta que Sakura tenía en sus manos y la logro ver.

- ¿Qué? - nunca había visto esa carta, ni siquiera recodaba que existía. Sabía que Esperanza se había unido con otra, pero no sabía cual.

Al contacto con Shaoran la carta brillo aún más deslumbrante.

Al ver esto Gakusha le dio aún más temor. Dejo de jugar y simplemente mando un poder a la pierna herido de Fuu, que no pudo desviar y cayó muy mal herido.

Se dirigió hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

La carta había alcanzado su punto de mayor poder. Shaoran sintió como una nueva energía corría por su cuerpo al igual que Sakura. De pronto a la mente de Sakura llegaron unas palabras abrió los ojos y comenzó a recitar.

- Verdad, Inteligencia, Principio, Espíritu, Unidad, Vida, Amor - eran los verdaderos nombres de los pilares - Leyes del lado positivo, elementos en equilibrio con el universo que rigen la tierra y el cielo, escuchen mi llamado y cumplan su misión - de nuevo cerró los ojos y unió las manos con las de un asombrado Shaoran.

Los diferentes pilares derrotados, que yacían alrededor de la burbuja incluyendo al pequeño Hotaru. Se levantaron, su apariencia cambio de manera radical, ahora no eran ángeles negros, sino blancos, que brillaban con esplendor intenso. Al decir su nombre cada uno, se fueron transformando.

El báculo de Sakura floto entre ella y Shaoran. La parte superior, donde se encontraba la estrella de 7 picos brillo y se desprendió. Trazo de manera perfecta una estrella de 7 picos, en cada pico se encontraba ubicado un pilar. Y en el centro estaban Sakura y Shaoran con las manos y las frentes unidas, ambos con los ojos cerrados. En sus pies brillaba intensamente el símbolo de Hikaru las dos "s" § con toda su intensidad. Las mentes y corazones de Sakura y Shaoran se armonizaron.

Gakusha se dirigió hacia ellos. Con desesperación comenzó a lanzar cientos de ataques. Para desgracia de Sakura y Shaoran estos si les llegaban y los herían pues su energía se incrementaba pero no había llegado al máximo.

- Los tengo – dijo Gakusha. Y mientras atacaba comenzó a extender su aura alrededor del mundo, provocando en las personas miedo, sufrimiento, convocándolas de igual manera, para robarles la energía.

- Escúchenme - decía Sakura, que ya había sentido las intenciones de Gakusha - todos los habitantes del mundo y de Hikaru, abran sus corazones y dejen salir el poder esta en sus corazones y la fe en ustedes mismos. No tengan miedo, enfréntenlo. Busquen sus tesoros dentro de ustedes, no teman encontrase a ustedes mismo y a su misión. Sólo si ustedes hacen eso, podremos ganar... - tuvo que callar cuando un enorme poder le pego en la espalda.

Una de las muchas personas que escuchaban el llamado era por fuera era una horrible gárgola, como había sido infectado había adoptado esa forma. Pero su alma parecía encontrarse en lo que parecía un lugar muy agradable, con varias personas a su alrededor con quienes conversaba y reía, un campo con flores y árboles. Escucho el llamado y se alejo un poco de los demás, vio formarse un agujero negro cerca de él.

- Vean la verdad en sus corazones – decía el llamado - no se dejen manipular por los engaños.

La persona vio tras de sí, las otras personas lo llamaban una y otra vez, para que regrese a divertirse, pero algo dentro de sí lo llamaba a ese agujero. Era el mundo que Gakusha les había prometido a cambio de sus almas, una vida tranquila, donde no tenían que preocuparse de nada.

- No lo hagan, quieren sufrir – también escuchaba otra voz masculina, que lo llamaba.

Eso mismo pasaban todas las personas infectadas que los escuchaban estaban desconcertadas, sin saber que creer o pensar. Dos auras los convocaban, una con sentimientos negativos y otra con positivos.

Los círculos del mundo, también enviaban energía a la Card Master y abrían su corazón. Lo mismo que Tomoyo, Ieran, Mei y todos los demás que podían escuchar todo.

Shaoran no abrió los ojos al sentirse atacado, pero para proteger a Sakura la rodeo con su cuerpo lo más que pudo y continuo, mientras Sakura se recuperaba.

- Escuchen, miren dentro de sí. Sé que es difícil pensar que hay algo maravilloso dentro de nosotros. Pero así es, yo necesite que alguien más me lo enseñará lo qué puedo llegar a ser - dijo abrazando más fuerte a Sakura - pero ustedes no necesitan a nadie más, el problema, la esperanza, la solución, el amor esta en ustedes mismos. Sólo abran su corazón y el mundo completo cambiará.

_No tengas miedo de ser débil_

_No estés orgulloso de ser fuerte_

_Simplemente mira dentro de tu corazón, amigo mío_

_Ese será el regreso a la inocencia_

Las personas seguían siendo atacadas por Gakusha, pero las palabras de Shaoran sonaron tan llenas de un sentimiento tan especial que muchas se dejaron llevar por esas palabras ignorando las de Gakusha y entrando al oscuro portal.

En segundos la energía de Gakusha era rechazada por los humanos y su energía disminuía de manera radical. Las personas estaban abriendo sus corazones. Pero otras se resistían.

- ¿En verdad quieren volver a sufrir? – preguntaba Gakusha, mientras su aura bajaba de intensidad y trataba desesperadamente de convencerlos.

- No quiero sufrir más – decían. – No más dolor, estoy muy bien aquí – decían otras

- Es una ilusión, están siendo manipulados, es una mentira. Todo lo que necesitan, la felicidad, la tranquilidad, el amor, esta dentro de ustedes. Nadie excepto ustedes mismos, pueden ofrecerse y darse. No busquen fuera lo que siempre ha estado dentro.

- Tengo miedo – decían otras.

- No tengan miedo de descubrirse a ustedes mismos y conocerse, no teman ver.

Más y más personas se convencían y a pesar de los llamados, entraron. Una vez dentro se encontraron bañados en una luz muy tranquilizadora, luego se materializaba un espejo, donde se reflejaban ellos, tocaban los espejos y...

- Abran sus corazones a la esperanza, a la paz, a la confianza, al amor, al conocimiento de ustedes mismos - dijeron al unísono Sakura y Shaoran.

_No te preocupes por lo que la gente diga_

_Solo sigue tu propio camino_

_No te rindas y aprovecha tu suerte_

_para regresar a la inocencia_

Sus auras se combinaron, haciendo que la carta adquiriera más poder, la estrella que estaba abajo de ellos comenzó a parpadear. Los pilares comenzaron a emanar energía. Y con ayuda de todos y cada uno de ellos el poder de la carta se comenzó a incrementar y comenzó a cubrir la tierra entera.

Las personas tanto infectadas como las que no, escucharon las voces y abrieron sus corazones, permitiendo que todos los sentimientos positivos aflorarán, dejando a un lado el miedo, el resentimiento, el sufrimiento, todo lo negativo, sumergiéndose en ellos mismos, para verse por primera vez como eran en realidad y la luz que había dentro de ellos por fin resplandeció con toda su fuerza.

_Ese no es el principio del fin_

_Ese es el regreso a ti mismo_

_El regreso a la inocencia._

A la vez la energía comenzaba a emerger en los cuerpos de Sakura y Shaoran. Ambos recibían la energía positiva, pero también ellos la emitían. El poder de la carta llegó a su punto máximo y se esparció por el mundo entero, borrando con facilidad la energía de Gakusha.

Sakura y Shaoran abrieron los ojos de golpe, sus ojos eran distintos, ambos eran de color plateado vieron de frente a Gakusha tomados de la mano. Y de esa manera comenzaron a formar un poder frente a ellos.

- ¡NO! – gritó Gakusha, su poder disminuía, con algo de temor en sus ojos, tendió una trampa cuando vio el poder que se formaba frente a ellos.

Cuando ellos lo lanzaron, él lo esquivo desapareciendo y reapareciendo tras ellos. Ellos no se movieron y vieron regresar a su poder, sólo se dieron vuelta para verlo pero no se quitaron. Para sorpresa de Gakusha, el poder los atravesó y le dio a él.

Pero no era un hechizo de destrucción o de muerte como pensaba, era aún peor, era un hechizo de amor y esperanza, que fue a atacar directamente a su conciencia, a la parte humana que tenía. La barrera que a pesar de todo aún protegía al lugar se desvaneció por completo.

Se retorcía de dolor y desesperación, viendo todo el mal que había hecho. No soporto más y cayo desfalleciente, de su cuerpo salió una sombra negra. Que huyo hacia la parte más recóndita de Hikaru. Mientras su cuerpo se hizo polvo, que el viento se llevó.

La batalla había terminado.

Todas las personas infectadas volvieron a la normalidad, caían exhaustas habían tenido una lucha, una verdadera y más importante lucha que de magia o cuerpo a cuerpo. Había sido una lucha con ellos mismos, en la que se encontraron a si mismos.

El poder de la carta cubría la tierra entera, dándole un aspecto casi rozado. Los pilares dejaron de brillar y el poder de la carta comenzó a desvanecerse. Todos los humanos de la tierra en aquel momento estaban inconscientes, había sido un gran esfuerzo.

La estrella desapareció y volvió a su lugar en el báculo de Sakura. Los pilares se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y Shaoran.

Los ojos de Sakura y Shaoran volvieron a la normalidad. Ambos vieron descender a los pilares frente a ellos. Maravillosos ángeles con luz propia. Para su sorpresa se inclinaron frente a ellos. Hermosos ángeles, cuyas alas brillaban con luz propia, sus ojos estaban llenos de bondad y amor, eran muy altos, vestidos con sencillas togas blanquecinas que también brillaban.

- Les queremos agradecer - dijo con voz angelical uno - por habernos liberado del hechizo.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para agradecerles? - preguntó otro.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora? - Shaoran aún tenía dudas.

- No se preocupen, todos estarán bien. Para cuando despierten no recodará nada de lo que paso.

El rostro de Sakura cambio.

- ¿Quiere decir que todo esto fue en vano? Ninguno cambiará - dijo desilusionada – seguirán emitiendo la energía negativa.

- No podemos obligarlos, una parte de ellos siempre tenderá hacia lo negativo y otra a lo positivo. Es su decisión, ellos sabrán que camino tomar – dijo otro pilar.

- ¿Fue en vano...? – dijo desilusionada.

Shaoran vio sus ojos tristes y sólo apretó un poco su mano. Ella, que ni recordaba que estaba tomados de las manos, le agradeció con una mirada.

- No es así - dijo otro - Aunque no lo recuerden como lo harán los que tienen más desarrollada su magia, han despertado dentro de ellos la esperanza. Y eso es algo que jamás podrán olvidar, su mente lo olvidará, pero su corazón nunca lo hará.

Escuchar esas palabras hicieron que Sakura se sintiera mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué pasará con ustedes?

- La mayoría de nosotros ha perdido su cuerpo, así que buscaremos nuevos para seguir cumpliendo nuestra labor.

- Los otros continuaremos. Pero gracias a ustedes ya no estaremos solos.

- ¿A qué se refieren?

- El corazón de todos despertó, y eso hace que ellos puedan ser pilares. No con tanto poder como nosotros, pero con pequeñas cantidades harán la misma función. Ya no somos tan indispensables para la energía positiva.

- Ya veo.

- Nos debemos retirar, debemos continuar - todos se despidieron con una reverencia y se marcharon a diferentes partes del mundo, unos a sus cuerpos que los esperaban. Y los que ya no lo tenían, buscando un nuevo cuerpo con las cualidades necesarias para portarlos.

- Un final feliz - dijo Sakura.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Shaoran.

Ella le señaló al horizonte, donde lentamente los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse entre las nubes. Y la luna regresaba a ser plateada, algunos pajarillos comenzaron a cantar a lo lejos y finalmente el sol salió.

Shaoran sintió repentinamente como la mano de Sakura se zafaba. Gracias a su rapidez pudo atraparla antes de caer al suelo.

- ¿Sakura? -le habló y revisó sus signos vitales. Para su alegría sólo se había desmayado, estaba muy cansada. Temía que hubiera utilizado todo su poder y que ahora el destino se cumpliera.

- Muy bien – escucho una dulce voz dentro de si, mientras perdía el conocimiento – haz cambiado el destino. Recuerda el destino no esta escrito, sólo el camino.

- Sakura - le pareció escuchó la voz de Shaoran, se sentía extrañamente bien en aquellos brazos.

- Sakura...

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

La canción se llama "Return to inocence" de Enigma. Es preciosa y me pareció excelente para esta parte.

Los elementos Vida, Amor, Verdad, Inteligencia, Principio, Espíritu y Unidad, no son de mi invención lo saque de un libro de metafísica que dice que son los principios que rigen el universo.

Thanatos, ji, ji, ji, no estoy segura, pero sé que se refiere a la muerte. Sólo que no recuerdo bien cómo se llama ese lugar. Según los mitos.

Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes es portador de un pilar?, ¿Han visto su corazón? Seguro es hermoso.

¡Oh! nn Esta vez si me gusto mucho el capitulo. EStoy muy contenta.

Me alagaría mucho que ustedes me den su opinión, por favor. Necesito saber si a ustedes les gusto o si tienen alguna duda o desean mandarme a volar con mi historia (espero que no).

Bien, estoy tan contesta que les diré lo que viene en el último capitulo. ¡Siiiiiii! adivinaron matrimonio, propuesta de matrimonio, atenciones agradecidas, despertar de algo, descubrimiento de otro. Y no todos salieron bien librados de la batalla, dejo muchas desgracias que los afectarán.

Lo que ya esta decidido, es lo que pasará con SS desde el principio de esta historia estaba previsto así (sólo espero que nadie me mate) Me esforzaré en que me quede bien.

Ahora sólo quiero agradecer a: -nena05000, sip fue el primer r&r, me legra que por fin hayas pasado por esa tortura (alias exámenes) Espero que este capitulo te guste mucho, porque me esforce en hacerlo, y en cuanto a lo que pides, emmm, mejor lee el siguiente capi. Cuídate mucho, saludos y hasta prontito.-Jaina, hola, ji, ji, ji, muchas gracias por tus palabras y te mando muchos saludos (también soy de México)-Serenity Kaiou, muchas gracias en verdad estoy muy contenta de que te guste mucho, gracias por escribir no sabes cuanto significa para mi-Asuka, hay que linda, me hiciste sentir bien, me alegra que piensen eso de mi historia, gracias por tu comprensión, muchos saludos y hasta pronto-Celina Sosa, je, je, je creo que con este capitulo quedaron muchas preguntas resueltas, bueno casi todas, espero que este capitulo te guste mucho, gracias por escribir.-Sakura Wen, me alegro que te hayan gustado las batallas, aunque a mi no me convencieron del todo, pero estoy satisfecha si te gustaron, gracias por la información. Y esperamos ansiosos tu actualización nn.-Victor, me has hecho pasar un buen susto, cuando leí eso de tu crítica, pensé que me ibas a enumerar mis errores (BUAAA) pero cuando leí lo siguiente, me hiciste feliz nn. Bueno, actualice lo más rapido que pude, y hasta ahora no ha llegado la muchedumbre queriéndome matar, pero después del siguiente capitulo, tendré que mudarme de país para no ser linchada. ji, ji, ji, y antes de que eso pase, te agradezco mucho tus palabras, me alientan mucho, cuídate y hasta pronto.-Perla, muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capi también te agrade, y puse en práctica tus consejos, nn. Tus reviews siempre me animan y son muy importantes, cuídate y hasta pronto.-aomesango1, Hola, hola, te agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo de leerla, gracias por escribir y ahora no tarde tanto en publicar. Gracias y hasta pronto.

Siento mucho contestarles así, pero corren rumores de no sé qué.

Las frases para la colección de Perla:

"El hombre es un pedazo del universo hecho vida"

- Emerson

"Nuestra humanidad sería una cosa deplorable si no existiera la divinidad dentro de nosotros"

- Bacon

Y...

"La vida sólo tiene valor sólo cuando hacemos que valga la pena"

- Hegel

Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.


	29. Capitulo 29

Capitulo 29

Sólo quiero agradecer a: Celina Sosa, Sakura Wen, Undine, Julia Sakura, Ciliegia, Mariana, Paola, Mafeh, nena 05000, Sango-chan95, Victor, Perla, Sailor Mocy y Asuka, Ropna, Sakura 14, (espero que nadie me falte) por su apoyo en todo esta historia. Lamento no escribir a cada uno pero estoy algo ocupada, espero que lo comprendan. Y los dejo con el capi.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Tan basto e infinito, tan conocido y desconcertante. Generador de ideas y pensamientos, dudas e ilusiones, de hermosas formaciones e increíbles misterios que el hombre se ha empeñado en dilucidar. El universo.

Inmenso espacio que se extiende por doquier, y que los humanos ni siquiera empezado a conocer. Decorado con miles y miles de brillantes astros de luz y planetas de diversos tipos y tamaños. El todo del que queramos o no, formamos parte. Tan pequeños comparado con él y tan enormes.

Espacio relleno de diamantina, que brilla con más los colores que un arco iris. Bello espectáculo a la vista que muy pocos tienen el placer de ver mediante sus propios ojos, sin aparatos de por medio. Formas exquisitas, sólo ideadas por la perfección de la naturaleza y de algo más que aún no conocemos, pero probablemente pronto conoceremos.

Los ojos se dilatan de tan preciosa ilusión o perfección.

Sus ojos verdes están asombrados de ver todo aquello. Pero sin duda, la mejor parte del paisaje con la que ahora se deleita, es esa preciosa esfera frente a si. Hermosa entre los astros más bellos, ni tamaño, ni su forma, ni su brillo, ni su posición es lo que llaman la atención. Lo que la hace tan especial es su color. Un hermoso y vivaz azul lo cubre y decora, con algunos tonos blancos que la hacen ver radiante y viva.

- La tierra - apenas escucho a escuchar su voz.

Y cuando lo entendió...

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Estaba parada, en nada aparentemente, muy, muy lejos de su querida tierra. Que se lucía frente a ella.

Después de un leve desconcierto se miró a si misma. Sólo vestida con una toga blanca en su totalidad, sólo adornada con la estrella de siete picos que en su centro lleva las dos S "§" entrelazadas, el símbolo de Hikaru, con hilos plateados y dorados, ubicado en la parte izquierda de su vestimenta, a la altura de su corazón. Sus blanquecinas y suaves alas estaban un poco extendidas. Parecía un verdadero ángel en el cielo.

- ¿Estoy muerta? - cruzó por un segundo en su mente. Por que sólo de esa forma, o un viaje astral (técnica que aún no dominaba) podría estar ahí.

De nuevo el astro frente a sí llamo su atención. Simplemente hermoso, su hogar, nuestro hogar.

- Es realmente una maravilla - escucho decir a alguien a su lado.

- Si lo es -contesto sin dejar de mirarla.

- Pero siéntela, es mucho mejor que sólo admirarla - dijo la voz con tono suave y tranquilo, no provocó nada de miedo en ella, nada de incertidumbre de saber quien era, muy en el fondo lo sabía. Cerró sus ojos y concentró su energía en poder percibirla.

Pudo sentir mil cosas, mil sentimientos, mil emociones e inmensidad de pensamientos.

- Ellos son lo más hermoso ¿no lo crees?

Sin abrir los ojos, ella asintió.

Sin duda lo son.

De la tierra, a diferencia de otros planetas más cercanos o lejanos, desprendía vida, desprendía amor, desprendía sentimientos, pensamientos. Estaba vivo, y todos, intuyéndola, lograron salvarla.

- Entonces ¿cumplí mi destino?

- No - esa respuesta hizo que volteará a ver a la persona con quien hablaba.

Sin sorprenderse de verlo, le sonrió, alegrándose de verlo.

- ¿NO? - recordó luego.

El hombre movió la cabeza negando.

- No cumpliste tu destino, el destino es sólo un camino. Pero eres tú, quien decide la dirección, a dónde vas a llegar y la forma de hacerlo. Caminaste el camino, pero cambiaste tu meta. No morirás como se esperaba, vivirás, te has ganado el derecho de hacerlo, pero más que de vivirlo, te has ganado el derecho de ser feliz. Ahora, sólo depende de ti.

- Gracias - dijo con leve tono y ojos agradecidos - por dar tu vida.

El hombre negó.

- Gracias a ti, por devolverme el alma.

Él extendió ambas manos frente a ella, y con una sincera sonrisa las juntaron. Otro par de manos se unieron a las ya entrelazadas, un poco sorprendida ella buscó al dueño de aquellas, encontrándose mucho más contenta de ver a quien pertenecían.

- Zeshin - se soltaron en ese momento, para que Sakura pudiera abrazar a su amigo.

- Pequeña - dijo con igual alegría en el alma.

Se separaron un segundo y Zeshin notó con alegría que el rostro de su pequeña se deformaba, para hacer un puchero, estaba punto de llorar.

Sus emociones estaba a flor de piel, ahí estaban ellos dos. Dos personas que había amado mucho en su vida, y que no quería saber si era sueño o no. Las lágrimas no se contuvieron más y salieron felices de su prisión. Con sutil cuidado y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Zeshin las retiró.

- No llores pequeña - dijo en tono melancólico, triste y feliz a la vez - te saldrán arrugas - dijo dibujando con su dedo una en su frente.

- ¡ZESHIN! - dijo cambiando de rostro a uno aparentemente enfadado.

Ante el reclamo, él se limitó a abrazarla de nuevo. Sintiendo su aura, su energía, su perfume incluso, y como si al darlo le diera la vida entera.

Un abrazo que vivirá siempre en el corazón de Sakura.

Los ojos de ella se entristecieron de nuevo.

Se separaron.

- Sakura, te queremos agradecer todo lo que has hecho por nosotros - dijo él mientras se colocaba al lado del señor Gakusha. Ambos estaban vestidos también con ropajes blancos, pero sin ninguna señal. Pero su físico era diferente, sus cuerpos (o la representación de ellos), se veían sanos, sin ninguna herida o señal, a comparación de los que los había visto las última vez, respectivamente.

- Al extender el poder de Amor por toda la tierra, lograste despertar la esperanza dormida en los humanos. Y entre todos, vencieron al representante del lado oscuro con amor, esperanza y pensamientos positivos - dijo Gakusha.

- Al derrotarlo, has podido liberar las almas que tenía aprisionadas y torturadas, ahora esas almas llegarán a su destino.

- Incluyendo las suyas - apenas se escucho su voz, sabía lo que pasaba.

- Te lo agradecemos tanto y a ellos también - dijo Gakusha volteando a ver al astro azul y con una sonrisa que nunca antes había mostrado.

- Gracias por perdonarme - ahora, fue Gakusha quien la abrazo.

- No hay nada que perdonar - devolvió el abrazo, sin ningún tipo de rencor, sólo amor. Le dio un beso en la frente y él lo agradeció. Aún no era tiempo de que ella supiera sus razones, pero con el corazón lo perdonó.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue guardián de su madre, maestro y amigo, desaparecía con lentitud. Formándose en su lugar una esfera platina de luz, que espero un segundo.

- Gracias - el sonido de la voz de Gakusha se escucho por última vez antes de que la esfera volará con una velocidad impresionante y desapareciera en el fondo del infinito.

- Gracias a usted - dijo ella, viendo la dirección por la que se fue.

- Sakura - llamó Zeshin.

Ella en cuanto lo oyó no pudo evitar de nuevo abrazarlo muy fuerte. Pero esta vez no fue correspondido.

- Zeshin, no quiero que te vallas, no te vallas por favor - decía con la cabeza hundida en su pecho.

El corazón de él se partía, pero sabía que estar a su lado no podía ser posible. Sentía que si la abrazaba, sólo por quedarse con ella retaría a las leyes.

- Lo lamento - dijo y sólo acarició un poco sus castaños cabellos - ahora tengo que ir a otro lugar a cumplir una nueva misión.

- No te vallas, no te vallas, te necesito - repetía ella abrazándolo fuerte.

- Lo siento, tú aún vives, pero en muchos años, nos volveremos a ver y entonces agradecerás haber vivido.

- Zeshin - con miedo sintió como el cuerpo de Zeshin comenzaba a desaparecer, se alejó con más lágrimas.

- Sólo recuerda, mantén el amor y la esperanza de tu corazón, y también ahí estaré - su rostro sonriente y cuerpo se desvanecieron, formándose una esfera dorada.

- Hasta pronto, pequeña - dijo finalmente antes de marcharse.

Pero esa esfera no fue con la de Gakusha, esta esfera Sakura la perdió de vista cuando entro a la tierra.

- Gracias - dijo a la nada, - por dejarme despedirme de ellos - después simplemente siguió observando la tierra, y a pesar de sentirse un poco triste por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sabía que era por alguna razón, que después comprendería. Con una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y haber hecho lo correcto la invadió mientras aún gozaba del paisaje.

- Aún tardarás en volver a abrir tus ojos mortales, y tendrás una última oportunidad de ser feliz - dijo una voz misteriosa, que ella no escucho - depende de ti, siempre lo ha hecho... - dijo la voz antes de desvanecerse en el vasto universo.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- No lo haré.

- Si lo harás.

- ¡No!

- Claro que sí.

- Entiende madre. No lo haré.

- No tienes opción, ya esta arreglado todo. No se hará toda la ceremonia correspondiente, pero se hará lo básico frente a los dirigentes de todos círculos.

- Madre tiene muy poco tiempo de haber terminado todo y...

- No me importa lo que digas, en tres días te casas y punto - Salió dando un tremendo portazo que en todo el hospital se escucho.

- Madre...

Se mordió los labios algo desesperada, su madre era en ocasiones muy terca. No fuera que no la amará, siempre la ha querido, pero en ocasiones la obliga a hacer cosas que ella no desea realmente. Sabía que todo lo hacía por su bien, y qué madre no?

- Buenos días - saludo la enfermera, sacándola un segundo de sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días, puedo dar un paseo.

- Claro, le ayudaré.

- Gracias.

- Puedo ir a la habitación de la señorita Kinomoto.

- Claro.

Se fueron por algunos pasillos y llegaron a la habitación 16.

La enfermera abrió la puerta y entraron.

- Buenos días - saludo Hannia y la enfermera.

- Muy buenos días - les contestó Tomoyo que se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama de su amiga - ¿cómo ha estado señorita Tabura?

- Muy bien, gracias, pero puedes dejar de llamarme por usted, me siento grande.

Tomoyo le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo quieras?

- Debo irme - dijo la enfermera - si me necesitan pueden llamarme.

- Esta bien, gracias.

- ¿Y cómo te has sentido Hannia? - le preguntó tratando de no ser grosera y viendo su estado.

- No te preocupes, estoy muy bien. Mañana me darán de alta, intentarán otros medios de cura.

- Me alegro mucho.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? - dijo observando al cuerpo que descansaba en la cama.

- Mucho mejor, los doctores esperan que despierte en cualquier momento.

- Me alegro mucho, ya me estaba preocupando.

- Sí, lo mismo me paso, hace ya una semana desde la batalla y ella sigue durmiendo. Pero pronto despertarás - voleo a ver a su amiga - ¿verdad Sakura?

- ¿Por eso has estado aquí todo este tiempo? - Tomoyo asintió.

Sin duda, ahora la apariencia de Sakura había mejorado mucho. En toda esa semana de estar hospitalizada, llego con terribles daños, pero para sorpresa de todos, su cuerpo se recuperaba más rápido de lo esperado, aunque estaba conectada a muchos aparatos. Tardo una semana en curarse completamente, quedando sólo algunas cicatrices, mientras otras habían desaparecido por completo. Pero su piel había vuelto a ser tersa, y blanca, su cabello parecía que lo había tratado con un tratamiento especial brillaba y tenía una textura hermosa. Su aura, incluso parecía haber aumentado.

- Sakura - le pareció oír su nombre.

Tal vez era hora de despertar.

Abrió un poco los ojos. Luz, una luz intensa se filtraba por la ventana, ¿dónde estaba? Un aroma muy penetrante a medicina. Eso ya se hacía frecuente.

- Hospital - dijo despacio.

- ¿Sakura? - volteo a verla muy feliz Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo - sólo recibió de respuesta un tremendo abrazo, que la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

- Lo siento, lo siento - se disculpo con su amiga al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se separó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No llores - le dijo viendo su expresión - no querrás que un chico te vea llorar, eres más bonita cuando sonríes.

Tomoyo conteniendo las lágrimas sólo asintió.

- Estoy tan feliz de que hayas despertado - le dijo aún sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Prácticamente se la había pasado viviendo en el hospital, cuidando a todos los que estaban ahí.

- Gracias por estar conmigo.

Tomoyo sólo asintió.

- Me alegra que estés mejor - escucho la voz conocida.

- ¿Hannia? - con algunas dificultades, porque estaba con muchas sondas conectadas, se sentó con ayuda de Tomoyo.

Lo que vio casi la deja inconsciente de nuevo.

A comparación de ella, Hannia estaba aún con algunos vendajes en los brazos y lo que la sorprendió más es que estaba en una silla de ruedas.

- ¿Có...mo te sientes?

- Bien, mañana salgo del hospital para recibir otro tipo de tratamiento - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura buscó en Tomoyo una respuesta, pero ella aún se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- ¡Hannia!, donde estabas tengo una buen rato buscándote - entro regañando Mei.

Y al ver que Hannia no despegaba la vista de algo...

- ¡Sakura! - y se le fue encima - has despertado, que bueno. Estaba pensando que ya te había gustado dormir de más, sabía que eras dormilona pero una semana... - decía mientras la abrazaba.

- Me alegro tanto - la soltó y la miró directo a los ojos - ¿Estas bien, cierto?

Sakura aún mareada sólo sintió.

- ¿Qué bien?

Y así pasaron un rato hablando, ellas parecían felices. Pero...

- ¿Cómo están los demás? - preguntó Sakura.

- Bueno... - Tomoyo enserio el rostro, eso era muy mala señal.

- Están bien - se apresuro a decir Mei - Fiang, Fuu, Shaoran y Misaki fueron dados de alta hace algunos días. Con algunos vendajes, pero nada que un tiempo de descanso no cure.

- ¿Y Eriol?

- Él - dijo Tomoyo con cara seria - esta aún aquí, pero...

Sakura lo miró interrogante - él perdió la vista - dijo con pesar.

- ¡¿Qué?! - casi grita Sakura.

- El golpe que recibió fue muy grave y sus ojos no lo resistieron. Ahora le están haciendo pruebas para ver que tratamiento pueden darle, apenas tiene unos días que salió del coma.

- ... - suspiro para sí Sakura.

Eriol, había utilizado mucha energía curando, después de que todos se enfrentaran a los pilares, y aunque fuera un hechicero muy bien entrenado, la última batalla fue demasiado poderosa.

- Mei, me podrías llevar a mi habitación es hora de la medicina - dijo Hannia, al ver la cara de Sakura.

- Claro - Mei empujo la silla hacia su habitación mientras decía toda clase de incoherencias para hacer reír a su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo.

A pesar de ser una despistada, Sakura notó sus reacciones.

- ¿Qué más paso?

- Sakura - no sabía como decírselo - Hannia - tomo aire - Hannia quedo paralítica.

- ¡¿Qué?! - se apresuró a taparse la boca.

- No se lo explican los médicos, pero parece que uno de los ataque destrozo su columna, hasta ahora no han podido hacer nada. En cuanto la den de alta aquí, tratarán de curarla con magia, según me dijo.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Lo lamentó hijo, sé que tu...

- No lo lamente - dijo interrumpiéndola - debo cumplir con mi deber.

- Podemos intentar algo para evitarlo.

- Esta bien madre, lo haré.

- Hijo... - dijo Ieran.

Shaoran salió del despacho de su madre.

Aunque aparentaba ser duro y estar decidido, su corazón se hacía pequeño. Debía convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras.

¿Por qué ahora?

- Buenos días joven Shaoran - escucho el saludo y una conocida voz, pero no respondió.

Unos toques volvieron la atención de Ieran a su despacho.

- Pasa, te esperaba Tabura.

- Esta todo listo - dijo con orgullo - será en tres días.

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? debe haber algo que...

- No Ieran, no lo ves. Mi hija arriesgo SU vida para proteger a TU hijo y por eso quedo paralítica - comenzó a levantar la voz y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ahora es justo que él se quede a su lado para protegerla. Si se casan, el podrá pagar un poco del sufrimiento de ella.

Ieran no dijo más, era genuino el dolor de Tabura, lo que no le gustaba es que utilizaba el problema de su hija para presionar a su hijo.

Y lo peor de todo es que Shaoran también había tomado aquello como su responsabilidad y lo pensaba asumir. Aunque sus corazón gritará lo contrario.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- ¿Y Shaoran? ¿Cómo esta? - preguntó bajito Sakura, mientras jugaba con las sábanas.

Tomoyo sonrió ante su actitud.

- No te preocupes por él, se encuentra muy bien, fue el primero en salir del hospital, es muy fuerte y se repuso muy rápido.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Puedes caminar?

- No lo sé, supongo que sí.

- Llamaré a una enfermera para que te revise.

La enfermera llego, llamo al doctor y tras algunas pruebas, le dieron permiso de salir de su cama. Para asombro de todo el personal, Kinomoto se había recuperado casi por completo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Sakura que seguía a Tomoyo.

En ese instante llegaron a la puerta de otra habitación. Tomoyo iba a llamar cuando.

- Pasen por favor - se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

Tomoyo entró.

- Buenos días - saludo Tomoyo.

- Buenos días a las dos - dijo el chico.

- ¿Eriol? - Sakura no lo había reconocido porque su cabeza estaba vendada casi completamente. Sentado en la cama y con una pijama blanca.

- Me alegro que al fin despiertes, bella durmiente - dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse terrible por ver a su amigo así.

- Acérquense por favor.

Ambas obedecieron.

- ¿Cómo, cómo... te sientes? - apenas pudo decir.

Eriol suspiro.

- Sakura... - dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano a Sakura, quien la tomo de inmediato - por favor no te sientas así.

- Eriol - dijo apretando la mano de su amiga - lo lamento tanto.

Él negó con la cabeza - no fue tu culpa, nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa. Creo que es lo contrario, gracias a ti ganamos la batalla. Estoy feliz de que este mundo no haya sido destruido por la oscuridad.

- Eriol - dijo mientras lo abrazaba, aunque no lo creyó del todo que ella no tuviera responsabilidad, pero sus palabras la llenaron de aliento.

Los tres chicos estuvieron hablando un rato. Eriol le informó algo de lo que había ocurrido después de la batalla.

- ¿Y cuándo te darán de alta? - le preguntó Eriol a Sakura - siento tu aura y es más fuerte que antes.

- ¿En serio? No lo había notado. Pero no tengo idea de cuando saldré de aquí. Mientras tanto te seguiré visitando, si no te molesta.

- Cómo iba a molestarme, me gusta que lo hagas. Además Tomoyo también lo hace.

Sakura la volteo a ver. Ella sólo sonrió y se sonrojo un poco. Ni ella sabía porque, pero siempre lo iba a visitar y estaba muy al pendiente de su condición, pero le brindaba una atención muy especial, no tanto como a Sakura, pero muy especial.

Y sintiendo la mirada de Sakura, que era más bien ingenua, no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más y dio gracias que Eriol no la podía ver.

- Eh, creo que es mejor irnos. Pronto será hora de visitas, todos querrán verte y no quieres que te veas así? - le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura.

- ¿Qué? - luego se vio con más detenimiento y estaba vestida con una corta bata de hospital.

- Hasta pronto Eriol - dijeron ambas - te veremos en un momento - le dijo Tomoyo.

- Esta bien - dijo él.

No estaba triste, ni deprimido, ni tenía miedo, ni en tenía algún sentimiento negativo por no poder ver. Era sólo, como decirlo, diferente, sus sentidos se había agudizado, tanto que pudo notar cuando Sakura despertó, incluso podía percibir algunas actitudes y sentimientos de los demás. Ese sonrojo de Tomoyo no había pasado desapercibido para él. Qué esperaban, era un excelente hechicero y aunque no podía ver con los ojos, tenía otros métodos.

Tomoyo y Sakura se fueron a su habitación, donde se encontraron al personal del hospital. Los doctores hicieron algunos estudios extras, estaban tan sorprendidos de la capacidad de la chica para sanarse, que le dijeron que al día siguiente podría salir, pero con la condición de estar regresando a chequeos periódicos, para que pudieran saber por qué se curo tan rápidamente.

Mientas Tomoyo se encargo de hacer llamadas a diestra y siniestra dando la gran noticia.

Al regresar Sakura de sus exámenes, Tomoyo ya tenía listos una gran cantidad de ropa para ella. Pero como estaban en un hospital, sólo le permitieron ponerse una pijama rosa claro de camisa y pantalón holgado.

Y llego la hora de visitas.

Sakura estaba en la habitación, aún peinándose un poco, pues estaba muy desarreglada, cuando escucho la puerta de la salita de la habitación se abría. Seguramente Tomoyo los recibía a todos. Se apresuró, y trato de sonreír un poco. Suspiro y salió.

Al salir casi todos se le fueron encima.

- ¡Sakurita! - gritó Kero, aún escondido en los brazos de Mei.

Y como era un lugar privado, el animalito pudo salir a ver a su ama.

- Kero - le dijo abrazándolo, luego lo separó y lo revisó de arriba abajo para comprobar que estuviera bien, mientras al pequeño guardián tenía cascaditas en los ojos.

- Monstruo - escuchó, y de inmediato supo quien era. Pero su voz no era la dura de siempre sino era más bien alegre.

- ¡Touya! - grito con emoción - No soy un monstruo - dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo están todos en Hikaru? - se apresuró a preguntar.

- No te preocupes, todos están bien y esperándote.

- Así es Sakura - escuchó otra voz.

- Yukito - y lo abrazó - también estas aquí, que alegría.

- Sakura - escuchó decir con algo de timidez, se separó de Yukito y viendo a su lado encontró a ...

- ¡Fuu! - también le dio un enorme abrazo que casi tira al pobre muchacho.

- Te cuidado monstruo - la voz enojada de su hermano - no te das cuenta que lo puedes aplastar - a pesar de todo su hermano no cambiaba.

Al separarse ella notó que Fuu estaba con un pie enyesado y traía una muleta.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó.

- No te preocupes, ya esta sanando, unos días más y me lo quitan.

Buscó a su alrededor y logro ver que también se encontraban ahí, Mei tras Hannia, y en otra silla de ruedas también estaba Eriol con una gran sonrisa, con Spinnel Sun en los brazos, tras él una Nakuru más seria de lo que recordaba, pues no estaba colgada de Touya. Y un poco más allá estaban...

- Me alegro que se encuentre bien- dijo Misaki a Sakura.

Sakura sólo asintió y sonrió.

- Mi tía te manda saludos, y lamenta no haber podido venir - dijo Mei.

- Gracias por estar aquí.

Estuvieron conversando un largo rato. De la batalla, los pilares y otras cosas más, en todo ese tiempo los ojos de Sakura se comenzaron a ver tristes, aunque reía, Eriol notó su tristeza, seguramente por la condición de Fuu, Hannia y de él.

Tomoyo se asomaba a cada rato por la puerta.

Y mientras los otros hablaban.

- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? - le preguntó Sakura.

- Nada, sólo recordé que no hemos desayunado y creo que es mejor traer algo - le dijo - ¿Gustan algo de comer? - preguntó a todos, y después de algunas peticiones salió.

- ¿Por qué no habrá llegado? - se preguntaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Le había avisado a Shaoran. Incluso le pareció escuchar que el chico se había alegrado mucho, pero no llegaba.

Así las horas pasaron y la hora de visita termino. Todos se tuvieron que retirar. Touya, Yukito y Fuu regresarían al día siguiente por ella. Y a pesar de los berrinches de Kero por querer quedarse, no convenció a nadie así que se retiró con ellos.

- Vamos Sakura, no estas feliz mañana saldrás.

- Claro que sí - y le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga, una algo forzada.

- ¿Entonces por qué esa cara?

- No lo sé, es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

- No será porque cierta persona no vino a verte.

Sakura tomo un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas.

- ¡Claro que no! - casi grita - debe tener muchas ocupaciones, no es su deber estar aquí.

- Muy raro - pensó Tomoyo los días anteriores, iba por lo menos 2 veces al día, a ver a Eriol, Hannia y a Sakura - ¿por qué no vino hoy?

- ¿Tomoyo? - preguntó Sakura mientras pasaba las manos sobre los ojos de sus amiga.

- ¿Qué?, Decías algo.

- Preguntaba que dónde te estas quedando tu.

- Yo me quedo aquí. Síp - dijo orgullosa - me hice amiga de los doctores y enfermeras y me dejaron. Duermo en esta sala - dijo - ¿No creías que te dejaría de vigilar, no quiero que vuelvas a huir - de acuerdo? - dijo con voz acusadora.

- No lo haré - dijo moviendo las manos y con una gotita en su cabeza. Recordando lo que había hecho la última vez.

- Bien, creo que iré a ver a Hannia y a Eriol y luego vendré a dormir. Si estas cansada, es mejor que te quedes aquí - decía mientras prácticamente la metía a la habitación.

- Bien, buenas noches y gracias por todo.

- Buenas noches Sakura, no tienes porqué agradecerlo es un placer - y cerró la puerta.

Escucho como salía y hablaba con los doctores para que la dejaran entrar con Eriol.

- Tomoyo es muy sociable - pensó.

Se recostó y apagó la lámpara, pero no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Miró alrededor, notando por primera vez donde estaba. Una fría habitación de hospital. Era blanca en su totalidad, con un pequeño Closet, una cómoda cama, un buró más allá, algunas sillas y un pequeño balcón. Era el mismo hospital en el que había estado antes, de donde la rapto Samui sólo que ella ni se había dado cuenta.

Las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a iluminar la noche. Se asomó por el balcón, y observó a lo lejos. Reconoció unos kilómetros más adelante la ubicación de su departamento, ya lo extrañaba. Las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en lo alto del firmamento, le dio tanta alegría poder sentir el viento jugando con sus ropas y sus cabellos. Por unos momentos pensó que jamás volvería a sentir nada, agradeció poder sentirlo de nuevo, todo en la ciudad parecía tan normal, se preguntaba cuántos lo recordaban.

- Deberías descansar - escucho una voz conocida.

Volteo para encontrarse con un chico de cabello alborotado, y aún más por el viento.

- Shaoran....

Simplemente no lo pensó y se lanzó a sus brazos, con gran alegría. Y fue recibida de la misma forma.

- Pero ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

- Lamento no haber llegado antes.

Sakura se separó de él y le sonrió. Él le correspondió el gesto.

- Me alegro que estés mejor.

- ¿Y tú? - lo miró de arriba a abajo analizándolo detenidamente.

- No te preocupes estoy bien.

Sakura suspiro aliviada, había permanecido con una extraña sensación y llego a pensar que algo le había pasado a él y que Tomoyo, por protegerla, no le había dicho nada.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, que luego se hicieron minutos.

Simplemente se habían perdido en sus miradas.

Shaoran tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, tantas cosas que decirle al igual que ella. Quería decirle todo, absolutamente todo, pero estaba casi hechizada con su mirada dulce, tierna, comprensiva y decidida. Tuvo deseos de acercarse, así que dio un paso hacia él.

Eso sacó a Shaoran de su letargo y reaccionó.

- Es muy tarde, debes descansar.

- Shaoran yo...

- Lo lamento debo irme - no sabía que era capaz de hacer si se quedaba ahí un segundo más. Con rápido salto subió al barandal del balcón.

- Hasta pronto - dijo y sin esperar respuesta dio otro salto mucho más rápido y fuerte, llegando hasta el techo, donde desapareció.

- Hasta pronto – susurro Sakura

Sakura lo vio irse y se quedo unos segundo más ahí, pensando, recordando. El frío la sacó de sus pensamientos y tuvo que entrar para acostarse. Después de muchas emociones y muchos pensamientos y agradecimientos finalmente se quedo dormida.

El día siguiente salieron del hospital ella y Hannia, sólo Eriol y Fuu (por una revisión) se quedaron, siendo acompañado por Nakuru que a pesar de estar mucho mejor, se negó a dejar a su amo, lo mismo que Spinnel. Prometiendo visitarlo, Sakura se fue con su hermano, Yukito, Fuu y Tomoyo a su departamento.

Llegaron al lugar, ella estaba feliz. Todos los vecinos y los que la conocían la saludaban muy alegres de verla regresar, pero huían después de ella al percatarse de la mirada "amable" de Touya. Al abrir la puerta se llevó una tremenda impresión.

Todo el departamento estaba tirado, cosas tiradas por aquí y por allá. Y de entre un montón de libros salió volando Kero a recibirla.

- Sakurita - dijo alegre.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? - dijo levantando una ceja.

- Je, je, je - todos miraron a Kero - sólo buscaba algo de comer - Porque ALGUIEN - dijo viendo a Touya, que ni le ponía atención - se le olvido comprar comida, por estar enojado.

Sakura sólo rió.

- No te preocupes, te prepararé algo.

Un rotundo - ¡Nooo! - se escucho por todos lados y a Sakura le salió una gotita.

- No puedes esforzarte... - dijo Yuki.

- Acabas de salir del hospital... - dijo Tomoyo.

- No lo permitiré - dijo Touya.

- Pero... - quería hablar Sakura.

Y prácticamente la arrastraron a su habitación

- Debes descansar - dijo Kero.

- Yo haré la comida - dijo Yukito.

- Yo limpiaré - dijo Tomoyo.

- Yo los ayudaré - dijo Touya.

- Yo te cuidaré - dijo Kero.

- Pero...

- NO HAY PEROS - dijeron todos - DEBES DESCANSAR - y cada uno se fue a trabajar.

Sakura sólo suspiro. Se sentía muy bien, no le dolía nada, se había recuperado por completo. (Después de dormir más de una semana quien no)

A medio día todos habían almorzado y el departamento estaba reluciente y Kero dormido en la cocina por tanto comer, después de todo llenaron la cocina de comida. Sakura estaba tan contenta que sólo reía para felicidad de los que estaba ahí. Platicaban de cualquier cosa para hacerla reír, se veía tan radiante.

El teléfono de Tomoyo sonó.

Mientras los demás hablaban ella contesto y se fue a la cocina para escuchar mejor.

- ¿Hola? Tomoyo... -

- ¿Mei? Hola

- Tomoyo, necesito hablar contigo - dijo extrañamente seria.

- Claro ¿qué pasa? - notó su tono de voz

- Escucha - dijo con voz más seria - en casa habrá una reunión. Mañana llegarán los dirigentes de los círculos del mundo a felicitar y agradecer a todos en especial a Sakura. Se hará una pequeña fiesta en donde... - iba diciendo cuando

- ¡SAKURA! - gritó emocionada Tomoyo, mientras se dirigía a donde estaban ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mei dice que harán una fiesta en tu honor en casa de los Li y que vendrán los jefes de los círculos a agradecerte - le dijo Tomoyo muy feliz a Sakura.

Del otro lado de la línea a Mei le salía una gota, no la había dejado terminar de decirle todo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, no es genial - dijo abrazándola.

Yukito sonreía y Touya tenía un gesto de desagrado.

- ¿Y a qué hora será? - preguntó Tomoyo a Mei.

- Por la noche como a las 8:00, pero... - decía Mei, pero al escuchar la hora Tomoyo recordó que Sakura se tenía que ver genial y le faltaba ropa.

- Gracias hasta luego - dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Mei escucho el sonido indicando que le habían colgado y suspiro.

- No me dejo decirle lo más importante - pensó. Pero no sabía si tendría el valor de decirles lo demás, Tomoyo se escuchaba tan feliz.

- A las 8:00 será la fiesta - le informó Tomoyo a los demás.

- No hay mucho tiempo - dijo reflexionando - Bien haremos esto. Sakura y yo iremos de compras, ustedes...

- ¿Qué? Me niego, Sakura tiene que descansar - dijo enojado Touya.

Tomoyo lo miró, pero lo ignoro su comentario.

- USTEDES también irán a comprarse algo para que se vean bien.

- Pero Sakura... - volvía a renegar Touya.

- Sakura se siente bien - dijo interrumpiéndolo, no dejaría que el hermano de su amiga se interpusiera en sus planes - ¿no es cierto?

Sakura asintió, aunque veía los ojos de flama que tenía Touya.

- ¿Y el peluche? - preguntó Touya, sabiendo que sería un excelente aliado contra esa absurda idea.

- Esta durmiendo en la cocina - dijo Sakura, recordando que el pequeño Kero como la cocina había quedado oliendo delicioso, decidió tomar una pequeña siesta.

- Esta dicho - dijo Tomoyo triunfal - tomo su bolso y jaló a Sakura afuera - No se preocupen regresaremos pronto.

Y cerró la puerta.

Touya se levantó muy enojado, no pensaba dejarse mandar por esa chiquilla.

- Y quiero que al regresar tengan algo que ponerse, o de todos modos traeré algo y se lo pondrán aunque no les guste - dijo Tomoyo asomándose de nuevo y volvió a cerrar.

- Esa chiquilla... - dijo Touya, frunciendo el ceño.

- Sólo quiere lo mejor para Sakura - completo Yuki, mientras reía de las ocurrencias de la chica de cabello negro - al igual que tu - completo.

Touya murmuro muchas cosas por lo bajo.

- Vamos Touya - Yuki lo saco de sus murmuros.

- ¿A dónde? ¿No pensarás obedecerla?

Yukito tomo su chaqueta.

- Sakura seguramente querrá ir. Y aunque seas muy necio, la quieres mucho, como para evitar que valla, menos si sabes que se pondrá muy triste si no lo hace. También sé que como irán a la casa del joven Li, querrás acompañarla, porque eres muy sobre protector. Así que será mejor comprar algo de ropa para ir. Además Fuu fue a revisión, para ver lo de su pie y el también necesitará ropa.

- Pero... - era su amigo y lo conocía bastante bien.

- Además, conociendo los gustos de la pequeña Daidouji...

Touya y él recordaron los "singulares" gustos que tenía para vestir a Sakura, cuando eran pequeñas.

- ... probablemente querrás escoger tu mismo la ropa - Yukito salió dejando la puerta abierta.

- cierra cuando salgas - gritó Yuki desde afuera.

- ¡DEMONIOS! - maldijo Touya y salió, dando tremendo portazo que el pequeño edificio tembló.

Dentro del departamento el celular de Tomoyo sonó y sonó, después el de Sakura. En la apuración de Tomoyo por sacar a Sakura los habían olvidado. Pero aunque sonaron y sonaron Kero no los escucho pues estaba soñando con pasteles.

- Sakura, Tomoyo ¿dónde están? Necesito decirles algo importante - pensaba Mei, mientras no encontraba a nadie.

- Ya lo hiciste Mei Ling - escucho una voz femenina.

- Ya están invitadas tía - dijo guardando su celular - pero no me dejaron explicarles todo.

Ieran suspiro, ella había sido la primera en protestar, pero era tanta la insistencia de la señora Tabura, y el silencio de su hijo, que no pudo hacer nada, todo estaba preparado.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Después de algunas compras las chicas regresaron al hospital.

- ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó Sakura, después de saludar a todos.

- Muy bien, gracias - dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura aún tenía una expresión algo confusa, entre alegría, tristeza y melancolía.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Nakuru? - preguntó Tomoyo ante un pequeño e incomodo silencio.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar - estaba igualmente extraña, muy seria.

- ¿Y Spinnel Sun?

- Él esta tomando una pequeña siesta.

Eriol tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero también examinaba muy de cerca las auras a su alrededor. Según pudo deducir por el color del aura de Nakuru que ella estaba angustiada, probablemente se sentía culpable o triste, tenía que hablar con su guardiana.

Tomoyo tenía un aura muy calida, complaciente como si estuviera esperando algo con ansias y eso le diera felicidad.

Y Sakura, también había que hablar con ella, su aura era fuerte mucho más que antes, parecía que por una parte resplandecía de felicidad, pero otra estaba muy confundida.

- ¿Me preguntaba si se presentarán a la casa de los Li? - preguntó tratando de hacer conversación Tomoyo.

Nakuru permaneció callada, sólo observando con tristeza a su amo.

- ¿Cómo faltar? - dijo sonriendo Eriol.

- ¿Hoy sales de aquí? - por fin se atrevía a decir algo más Sakura.

- Y aunque no me dejarán, encontraría la forma de salir - dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, ya que sus ojos no podían demostrarlo.

- Pero y tu condición... - se preocupo Sakura.

- He estado en peores condiciones, no te preocupes por mí. Mi querida Sakura, estaré muy bien. Se necesita mucho más que perder la visión para poder detenerme, tengo otras estrategias - su voz era segura, y sus gestos alegres.

Y después de eso, comenzó una conversación mucho más amena, en la que Nakuru dijo dos o tres palabras más.

Después de algunos minutos, Sakura y Tomoyo se despidieron e invitaron a Nakuru a ir de compras, pero ella se negó diciendo que debía cuidar a su amo. Las chicas no insistieron más y se marcharon, prometiendo verse al día siguiente en la dichosa fiesta.

- Nakuru - llamó Eriol a su guardiana.

- Si amo - ella se apresuró a ir con él, pensando que necesitaba de ella.

- Nakuru, mí querida guardiana - dijo con voz dulce mientras estiraba la mano.

Ella la tomo y realmente sintió miles de sensaciones, se acomodo en su regazo, abrazando su mano.

- Lo lamento - decía, un nudo en su garganta le impidió decir más. Y Eriol sintió las lágrimas de su guardiana en su mano. Con sumo cuidado acarició los cabellos de su amiga, más que guardiana.

- Escucha Nakuru, nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa... - sus palabras dolían mucho.

- Si yo hubiera... - dijo entrecortadamente ella.

- No - la cortó él con voz firme, pero sin llegar a ser brusca - escúchame, el hubiera no existe. Todo pasa por una razón, y no viviré lamentándome por algo que ya paso, fue mi descuido lo que lo provocó.

Mientras las lágrimas de su guardiana no paraban y sollozaba con sentimiento.

- Además ¿No crees que me estas subestimando? - dijo con la sonrisa misteriosa que siempre conservaba - sabes que esto no será ningún tipo de impedimento para mi - como siempre muy seguro de lo que decía.

Ella se levantó, lo miró y dejo de sollozar.

- Vamos amiga, me conoces bien, crees realmente que una tontería como esta me hará desistir. Además quién dice que jamás volvería a ver, recuerda que tenemos otras tácticas para sanar a un hechicero

Ella lo recordó y sonrió. Ese era su amo, para él, una pequeñez como la falta de vista no interferiría mucho en su vida, además estaba esa otra solución.

Con un gran agrado Eriol vio cambiar el aura de su guardiana, a otra más esperanzadora y alegre.

- Parece que la lección de Sakura funcionó - alcanzó a decir antes de ser cariñosamente "apretado" por Nakuru que estaba feliz.

- Gracias amo - dijo ella.

- No es nada - dijo a media voz - ahora - dijo separándola un poco- debes irte a comprar algo lindo.

- ¿Qué? pero... - comenzaba a protestar.

- Nakuru - dijo él con una sonrisa - según me dijo Li, en esa fiesta habrán muchos hombres, los dirigentes de los círculos del mundo, los hombres más poderosos, además - dijo recordando - también estará Kinomoto, supongo que querrás verte muy bonita ¿no es así?

- ¡Hombres! - casi grita Nakuru con corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor ningún hombre se le resistía - y Kinomoto - ese chico ya se le había escapado demasiado, no lo había molestado por la situación, pero ahora que todo estaba bien...

- Anda ve - dijo el chico.

- ¿Quiere que le compre algo? - preguntó ella.

- Esta bien, Nakuru, he traído dos o tres atuendos, por si alguna situación se presentaba - dijo él con una sonrisa más pronunciada. Recordando la verdadera razón por la que trajo más de tres trajes de los más estilizados y elegantes que le gustaban, pues en cierta forma sabía que al final una ocasión muy especial se presentaría.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Después ambas chicas fueron a comprar cientos de cosas que Tomoyo considero importantes para que Sakura utilizará. Desde cosméticos, shampoos, ropa, accesorios hasta una buena gama de zapatos, porque Tomoyo no se decidía por un sólo par, todo para una maravillosa noche.

La pobre Sakura prácticamente era arrastrada de una tienda a otra, midiéndose muchas cosas. Y aunque protestará, Tomoyo no la escuchaba.

- ¿Qué hora de llegar es esta? - grito Touya al verlas entrar.

- Lo siento Touya, es sólo que se nos hizo un poco tarde - dijo con una sonrisa su hermana, que hizo que el enojo desapareciera, pero Touya conservó el ceño fruncido.

- Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos - dijo Yukito con rostro algo preocupado, pero sonriente.

- Vamos chicos - dijo Tomoyo abriendo la puerta.

Para sorpresa de Touya, Yuki y un recién llegado Fuu, una fila interminable de chicos entraban y depositaban cajas y bolsas de las compras. Al terminar, Tomoyo les agradeció.

La pequeña salita de Sakura quedo inundada de cosas.

- ¿Es todo? - preguntó irónico Touya.

- Si - dijo feliz Tomoyo - Sakura no quiso que comprara lo demás.

A todos les salió una gotita.

- ¡Qué bien! Me trajeron dulces - grito Kero mientras se asomaba en las bolsas

- ¿cierto? - dijo viendo amenazadoramente a Sakura

Con una gotita en la cabeza asintió - claro, no me olvidaría de ti por nada.

- También traje panes para Yukito - dijo buscando entre las cosas y luego repartiendo - algunos libros para Fuu - A ese chico le gustaba leer - gracias - decían - y para Touya - dijo, y entonces llamo la atención de éste que disimuladamente escuchó - un lindo traje.

- ¿Qué? - casi grita - ya tenemos los nuestros.

- Pensé que no irían, así que les compramos algunos - dijo ella con una gotita y sonrisa.

Mientras ellos platicaban, Tomoyo se movía de un lugar a otro a la velocidad del rayo, trayendo y llevando cosa. Planeando todo, para que no se le olvidara nada.

Después de arreglar un poco.

- Sakura - llamo a su hermana cuando ella ayudaba a Tomoyo a guardar algunas cosas en su habitación.

- ¿si?

No sabía como, pero debía decírselo.

- La noche del jueves, Fuu podrá abrir la puerta a Hikaru, nos iremos - sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Dejando a Sakura muy confundida.

- ¿Estas bien? - se acercó Tomoyo.

- Sí, sólo... sólo que no me lo esperaba tan pronto - tendrían que irse un día después de la fiesta.

- ¿Te irás? - preguntó con tristeza.

- Sí, Tomoyo - el rostro de su amiga se ensombreció - por ahora debo ver que mis padres están bien, además de ayudar con en la reparación de los destrozos.

- Sakura - Tomoyo la abrazó - como me gustaría ir con ustedes y ver a la tía y el tío y... - su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

- Claro que puedes ir - dijo sabiendo lo que su prima sentía.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? - casi no lo creía.

- Sí, no creo que nadie tenga inconvenientes.

Tomoyo no sabía si llorar de felicidad o brincar de alegría.

Durante la cena, Sakura les dijo a todos su idea. Yukito como siempre sólo sonrío y dijo que le agradaba la idea, Fuu también estuvo de acuerdo, a Kero le fascinó y Touya... bueno su rugido puede interpretarse como un "ya que".

Con más felicidad en sus rostros todos cenaron y cansados, se fueron a dormir. El día siguiente sería especial.

Aunque Sakura tardo un poco más en conciliar el sueño, había algo en todo aquello que le causaba incertidumbre. Lo mismo le pasaba a Touya.

Pero ella en todo el día no había podido dejar de pensar en Shaoran.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- ¿Estas bien?- una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Si Hannia, estoy bien - dijo sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Mientras parado en el ventanal, observaba a las estrellas a lo lejos brillar.

- Yo..., no tienes porque hacerlo - dijo en voz baja, ella estaba sentada en una de las recamaras de la casa, y él la miró a través del reflejo del vidrio.

- ... - su silencio dolía, se volteo para mirarla - lo haré - el tono que ahora él usaba era tan frío y seco, como aquel que conoció cuando los presentaron por primera vez.

Hannia bajo la mirada. No sabía que pensar.

Él había cambiado mucho, en esos días, a pesar de que en el hospital la iba a visitar, se comportaba muy frío. Y cuando ella le preguntó el motivo, él sólo decía estar cansado por el trabajo, ya que al abandonar sus actividades en ese tiempo se veía obligado a apresurarse, había estado muy ocupado con su trabajo.

Por otro lado, lo que sabía de la batalla fue que entre él y Sakura habían logrado ganar la batalla, pero aún le quedaba la pregunta de la manera en que lo hicieron. Sus auras eran demasiado bajas, para derrotar a Gakusha.

Tal vez, el comportamiento de Shaoran era por otro motivo y presentía que tenía mucho que ver con Sakura.

Apretó con fuerza las sabanas que la cubrían, ¿por qué a ella? ¿por qué se había quedado paralítica? Tal vez, si no fuera así Shaoran no se sentiría culpable. Sabía lo que él sentía, por eso aunque ella le rogará que no hiciera lo que su madre decía, él lo haría, por sentirse culpable de su condición.

- Nos veremos mañana, buenas noches - su voz fría y el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Unos toques se escucharon después, seguramente su madre diciéndole lo feliz que sería después de todo.

- Adelante - dijo sin ganas.

- ¡Hola!

- Buenas noches

- Mei, Fiang - por primera vez en mucho rato les sonrió con alegría.

- Lamentamos no haber venido antes - dijo Mei, sentándose al lado de la cama, mientras Fiang permaneció de pie observando a Hannia.

- Estamos muy ocupados con los arreglos para mañana - le comentó Mei - he escogido un lindo vestido que te encantará, además - dijo mirando de reojo a Fiang - este chico se verá genial - dijo cerrándole un ojo.

Fiang se sonrojo un poco, pues Mei se había convertido en la Tomoyo de la familia Li, no descanso hasta ayudarles a todos con sus atuendos e hizo que se midieran muchos, hasta quedar completamente satisfecha.

Un rato después tuvieron que salir, se hacía tarde y el día siguiente estarían muy ocupados y necesitaban descansar.

Después de dar las buenas noches, Mei salió de la habitación con una cara sonriente, unos pasos de distancia su rostro cambió recordando lo que no pudo decir a sus amigas.

Fiang se quedo un poco más, hablando con Hannia, poco tiempo después salió también con un rostro muy serio, demasiado y dejando a Hannia aún más preocupada, lo que habían hablado, y lo que había pasado en los últimos días resonaba en su mente. Hasta que al final el sueño la venció y se quedo profundamente dormida.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Un día después.

La mañana parecía muy normal para todos. El sol salió he ilumino todo Tokio, no había muchas nubes en el cielo, sólo unas cuantas que lo adornaban. Las personas iban y venían en un día que parecía ser de lo más ordinario, sólo que a comparación de unos meses atrás, parecía que en muchas personas, sus rostros eran adornados con sonrisas y un ambiente más alegre. Muchos saludaban a los demás a su paso, sus ojos brillaban con luz propia. Eran diferentes y se sentían mucho mejor.

Sólo en una casa parecía haber bastante movimiento, algunos empleados iban y venían arreglando los últimos detalles para que todo estuviera perfecto, bajo las órdenes de una muy apurada Mei Ling, que se desesperaba ante el retraso de algunos detalles.

En otro lado de la ciudad era todo lo contrario, una chica se aferraba perezosamente a la cama, mientras otra trataba con miles de razones para que se levante.

- Son las 11 de la mañana. Tenemos muchos detalles que arreglar. Llegaremos tarde a la estética. Tu hermano se enfadará. Sakura por favor - eran unos de los muchas cosas que le decía, pero Sakura no estaba muy dispuesta a obedecer, lo único que había hecho era taparse la cabeza con la almohada y seguir durmiendo.

Tomoyo suspiró cansada de llamarla, Kero se negó a ayudarle a despertarla, Touya también, porque ambos sabían que era capaz de quedarse dormida sin tener que ir a ver al "mocoso" y Fuu se fue con Yukito muy temprano a que le quitaran el yeso de su pie. Así que no tenía alternativa.

- Sakura - la llamo, nunca pensó que su amiga fuera tan dormilona - Sakura - bien, ella lo buscó, Tomoyo no lo hubiera deseado así, pero el tiempo pasaba así que levantó con cuidado la almohada y colocándose cerca de su oído dijo.

- Sakura, seguro que no quieres que Shaoran te vea en pijama - dijo despacio.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Sakura levantando la cabeza un poco, le pareció haber escuchado el nombre de Shaoran.

- Que Shaoran Li estará muy desilusionado de verte en pijama - dijo Tomoyo más fuerte y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque si no te levantas ahora mismo - dijo con voz seria y enojada - te aseguro que al llegar la hora te llevaré aunque sea cargando hasta la casa de los Li - cambió su rostro a uno más alegre - Y tendrán que felicitarte vestida con esa pijama - dijo señalándola, mientras se imaginaba la escena.

Sakura ya un poco más despierta se vio a sí misma. Su pijama consistía en una blusa, que más bien era ombliguera y un pequeño short que apenas le llegaba a medio muslo, ambos color rosa pálido con unas delicadas y casi invisibles flores de cerezo.

A Sakura se le subieron los colores al rostro, tan sólo de imaginar lo que su amiga dijo, y se puso mucho más roja de pensar que Shaoran la llegará ver de esa manera.

- ¡Tomoyo! No digas esas cosas - dijo muy roja.

- Ji, ji, ji lo lamento pero tu me obligaste - dijo feliz Tomoyo - Ahora vamos que debemos arreglarte.

Con menos pereza, Sakura entro a bañarse. Con la idea de la cara que pondría Shaoran de verla vestida así.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

En casa de los Li.

Faltaban menos de una hora para la hora de reunión.

El timbre sonó una vez y de inmediato un joven fue a abrir. Un señor que aparentaba unos 40 años venía acompañado de una dama de unos 35 ambos vestidos formalmente, pero en sus vestimenta se lograba notar un símbolo, en sus manos traían una pequeña caja plateada con un discreto moño. Sus rasgos eran occidentales, pero parecían estar felices de haber llegado a ese lugar.

- Un momento por favor, llamaré a la señora - dijo el chico.

La pareja esperó. Y mientras lo hacían admiraron en paisaje. Estaban en una pequeña sala, que tenía amplios ventanales que daban hacia el patio, muy bien decorado con algunos emblemas y flores.

- Muy buenas tardes - alguien llamó su atención - Soy Shaoran Li - dijo haciendo una reverencia - bienvenidos a Japón y al círculo de Oriente.

- Buenas tardes - dijeron con un fluido idioma.

Shaoran estaba más que radiante. Vestido sobriamente con un traje negro con un aire juvenil, apenas pudo acomodar algunos de sus rebeldes cabellos, pero había algunos que se desbordaban por su frente haciéndolo lucir bastante apuesto. Pero su rostro era muy serio e imponente.

- Es un placer conocerlo, joven Li - habló el hombre extendiendo la mano, misma que fue estrechada por él.

- Somos los representantes del círculo de América del Sur, soy Fausto Nuags y ella es mi esposa Hilda Mudsah - ambos saludaron al joven Li.

Sin duda personajes de gran importancia para los círculos del mundo. Aquel hombre que Shaoran tenía frente a sí, era considerado el hechicero más importante de todos los círculos. Estuvo combatiendo en América durante la batalla con los infectados. Tenía unos 80 años, pero parecía muy joven, entrenado en todas las áreas de hechicería y combate. En caso de cualquier hecho importante sería él el juez y autoridad máxima, se había ganado ese lugar con méritos. Su esposa, una gentil mujer que al igual que su marido irradiaba elegancia y poder, era una digna esposa, su nivel mágico era parecido al de su marido.

Ambos fueron acomodados en lugares especiales para la celebración. De esta manera comenzaron a llegar los demás invitados, siendo recibidos por el círculo de Oriente que no tardó en acompañar a Shaoran a recibirlos, entre ellos Ieran, Misaki, Hannia, su madre y Fiang. Más tarde bajarían Mei y las hermanas de Shaoran, pues no habían terminado de arreglarse.

Todos iban siendo acomodados en un salón no muy grande pero adornado con pequeñas flores blancas en los centros de las mesas, también con un mínimo olor de un incienso especial para la ocasión y se escuchaba un suave sonido de melodías antiguas. Todos los dirigentes hablaban entre ellos, parecían estar muy complacidos y alegres, casi no esperaban para conocer al resto de las personas que derrotaron al representante del mal.

A pesar de ser una reunión formal se vivía un ambiente muy alegre y cortés. Pues muy diferente a lo que se pensará, no sólo había ancianos muy formales, también había muchos hechiceros jóvenes pertenecientes a los diferentes círculos, que a pesar de su juventud su poder era impresionante. Hombres y mujeres de casi todas las edades se habían reunido para celebrar una ocasión tan especial: la salvación de la tierra.

La hora de la cena llegó y se invitó a todos a pasar a degustar algunos platillos tradicionales que eran exquisitos. Durante la cena todos estuvieron algo impacientes, ya que se había programado la celebración después de la cena. Shaoran platicaba unos momentos con algunas personas, él era el centro de atención, pero luego se disculpaba y se retiraba, parecía inquieto y preocupado.

La cena estaba a punto de terminar y casi nadie de las personas más importantes habían llegado. Hannia permanecía sentaba al lado de Fiang y su madre en una de las mesas principales. Ella estaba también preocupada por lo que sucedería esa noche, y su madre no cabía de gozo, Fiang sólo se limitaba a apoyarla tocándole el hombro de vez en cuando.

- Cálmate Shaoran - le dijo Mei al alcanzarlo en el pasillo. Ella lucía muy bien, en un traje tradicional chino azul. Levemente maquillada. También había estado muy preocupada y ocupada, pero su día se alegro cuando su esposo llego a la celebración.

- Ja, ja, ja - se escucharon unas tremendas carcajadas dentro del salón.

A Mei le salió una gotita.

- Sabía que no debía dejar mucho tiempo solas a tus hermanas - dijo despacio. Desde que esas chicas, bueno, señoras bajaron todo estaba mucho más alegre la reunión, decía toda clase de barbaridades a los invitados. Pero para alivio de la madre de Shaoran, él mismo y Mei a los invitados les parecían unas chicas muy simpáticas.

- Mei ¿crees qué...? - comenzaba a decir él.

Pero el timbre no lo dejó terminar.

- Llegó por quien... ¡oye! - dijo Mei.

Pero Shaoran ya la había dejado atrás, y antes que nadie abrió la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con una chica muy hermosa, vestida con un vestido de noche negro, muy elegante, maquillada excelentemente y con una enorme sonrisa, traía de la mano a un chico por demás apuesto. De traje negro también juvenil, y una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro y cabello negro-azulado que brillaba, sólo que sus ojos eran escondidos por unas gafas oscuras.

- Nakuru, Eriol, pasen por favor.

- Buenas noches - contestaron ambos con una sonrisa.

- Creo que nos esperabas - dijo feliz el chico.

Shaoran se le quedo viendo a Eriol, algo extrañado.

- ¿Puedes ver? - dijo notando que Nakuru no lo guiaba y caminaba muy natural.

- No es tan necesario - dijo sonriendo.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Shaoran sonrió. Ese Hiraguizawa no cambiaría, no necesitaba mucha ayuda.

- Los acompañaré - les dijo y se los llevó a su lugar en las mesas.

- ¿Y Spinnel Sun?

- Esta durmiendo en el bolso de Nakuru, es mejor que duerma un poco.

Eriol se conducía como si nada, mientras la identidad falsa de la guardiana ya había mirado a todos lados esperando ver a algo o alguien.

- Los presentaré, en cuanto lleguen todos - le dijo Shaoran a Eriol, comenzaba a estar aún más preocupado pues no llegaban.

- No te preocupes Li, ellos vendrán.

Shaoran asintió y fue a ocupar su lugar, pero mil cosas pasaban por su mente. Ya hacía más de 2 horas que había mandado un auto para que los recogiera, pero nada. Probablemente el hermano de Sakura no la había dejado ir, o tal vez se sintió mal, o les paso algo en el camino o... Comenzaba a desesperarse aún más.

- Calma hijo - escucho a su madre que lo veía desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Suspiro hondamente.

Luego vio que Mei se levantaba de su lugar, lo mismo que su madre y Fiang, seguramente la celebración comenzaría. La madre de Hannia tomo la silla de su hija y se la llevo.

Al frente del salón había un pequeño estrado.

Ieran se paró frente a todos llamando la atención, las luces bajaron de intensidad y la atención se concentró en ella. Llevaba ahora un traje ceremonial del círculo de Oriente color verde oscuro, con el símbolo de un dragón que asciende.

Mientras tanto Fiang ayudaba a colocar a Hannia en uno de los costados, donde luego él se colocó. Supuestamente ahí estarían los principales invitados e involucrados en la batalla.

- Es para mi un gran honor, contar con su presencia esta noche - decía Ieran - hemos querido reunirnos para celebrar la victoria en una batalla que casi cobra la vida de la humanidad entera. Y esta noche ustedes han querido celebrar a las personas cuyo esfuerzo lo logró.

Era hora, se supone, en el momento presentaría a los que intervinieron.

- Miembros de los círculos del mundo, es un placer presentarles a:

- Jonh Misaki, experto en hechicería de Occidente - las luces lo iluminaron y él saludo con una reverencia.

- Tabura Hannia, la mejor hechicera de este círculo de Oriente - ella aunque estaba en su silla de ruedas también saludo.

- Eriol Hiraguizawa, reencarnación del mago Clow Li - Eriol también saludo con una reverencia y se acomodó al lado de Hannia, aún con sus lentes negros se veía genial y las chicas del lugar lo notaron.

- Nakuru, guardiana del mago Clow - Ella paso al frente y se transformo en la fabulosa Rubi Moon para placer de los presentes.

- Spinnel Sun el otro guardián de la reencarnación de Clow - Un poco soñoliento el pequeño Suppy también se transformo, dejando a la audiencia también muy impresionados.

Shaoran suspiro y se levantó disimuladamente, pues como no habían llegado los demás seguramente era su turno.

Para su sorpresa, vio que desde lo lejos Mei le hacía una señal a su tía, esta asintió y continuo.

- En un placer presentarles otras personas que también participaron, algunas no tan directamente, pero contribuyeron a la victoria, como todos ustedes.

- Kinomoto - dijo su madre y él sintió su corazón palpitar - Touya, miembro de la familia Kinomoto representantes del lado positivo del mundo paralelo: Hikaru - dijo Ieran haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, pues hasta antes de la batalla habían creído que era un mito.

Las luces se concentraron en la entrada del salón, pero nadie salió, todos cuchicheaban. De pronto se escucho algo.

- ¡VE! - el cuerpo de Touya salió empujado del lugar.

Touya frunció el ceño viendo hacia la persona que lo había hecho, Shaoran alcanzó a ver a una sonriente Tomoyo. Después de recobrar un poco la postura saludó a los pocos que alcanzaba a ver y se colocó al lado de la guardiana Rubi que no paraba de verlo. Tampoco muchos pares de ojos femeninos, pues el chico también se veía muy bien de traje formal.

- La señorita Tomoyo Daidouji - dijo Ieran sorprendiéndola - una persona que nos ayudo... - explicaba Ieran, mientras ella no cabía de su sorpresa.

- Anda Tomoyo - le dijo Mei.

- Pero yo no ayude.

- Claro que sí, es hora de que te reconozcan todo lo que haz hecho - dijo convencida.

- Ve Tomoyo - apoyo Sakura - te lo mereces - decía sonriendo.

- Tomoyo, mi tía ya va a terminar - dijo Mei llevándosela.

- ...la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji - terminó Ieran.

Una figurita un poco tímida salió al salón. Se veía realmente hermosa, llevaba un traje de noche azul oscuro muy elegante, ligeramente maquillada y con el cabello recogido, sólo dos mechones adornaban su rostro.

Saludo a todos con una reverencia. Dejando muy impresionados a algunos jóvenes que la veían, sintiendo tantas miradas no puedo evitar sonrojarse. Luego se colocó a un lado de Touya quien parecía estar con un gesto de desagrado hacia el montón de hombres que la veían.

- Fuu, guardián de Hikaru y de la maestra de las cartas Sakura - dijo Ieran. Al escucharla Fuu no sabía si debía ir, mirando hacia Sakura ella sólo le sonrió y asintió, un poco intimidado también salió.

Su pelo marrón y ojos violeta fue lo que más impresionaron, sin mencionar su estupenda figura y cierto aire de inocencia llamo mucho la atención y se dejaron escuchar algunos susurros, que lo pusieron nervioso, pero se controlo y se colocó en su lugar.

- Kerberos, el guardián solar de las cartas ahora Sakura.

El peluche flotó hasta el centro del estrado, saludo con la manita. Sólo traía un pequeño y graciosos moño en el cuello que Tomoyo insistió que utilizará. Después y como Rubi y Spinnel se transormo en la magnifico león alado dorado, impresionando a todos.

Se sintió orgulloso, por fin veían lo espectacular que era el guardián, con mucho orgullo y porte se acomodó a un lado de los otros.

- Yukito Tsukishiro, falsa apariencia del guardián lunar de las cartas Sakura - dijo Ieran - Yukito se presentó con una gran sonrisa, hizo una leve reverencia y cambio para transformarse en el imponente Yue, que causo más admiración que los anteriores, sobre todo su rostro serio y ojos peculiares. Hizo una leve seña parecida a un saludo y se colocó al lado de los demás.

- Ellos son los que ayudaron en esta difícil batalla, ayudaron a derrotar a los pilares y eso fue de vital importancia para obtener la victoria. Ahora sin más preámbulos les presentaré a las últimas personas que intervinieron más de cerca.

- Es un orgullo para mí, presentarles a Shaoran Li, futuro representante del círculo de Oriente - el orgullo se escuchaba en su voz, Ieran estaba más que orgullosa, feliz al pronunciar esas palabras.

Shaoran camino un poco hacia el estrado, pero sólo saludo y regreso a su lugar sin colocarse con los otros, pero muy cerca de todos.

- Y ahora miembros de los círculos de mundo, les presentaré a la persona a la cual le debemos que ahora podamos estar reunidos y con esperanza en el corazón.

- Sakura Kinomoto - dijo Ieran.

AL escucharlo todos quedaron en el más insólito silencio, con la mirada fija en el lugar por donde todos entraban

- Anda Sakura - se escuchaba una voz lejana.

- Pero...

- Te lo mereces amiga - dijo Mei, la abrazo y la empujo al salón.

Con pasos al principio torpes, pero que después se hicieron seguros comenzó a acercarse a donde estaban todos.

En ese instante para Shaoran se había detenido el tiempo, se veía realmente hermosa. Ataviada con un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, largo, con unas sandalias de tacón no muy alto. Llevaba el cabello suelto, acomodado hacia un lado, sólo sostenido con un precioso broche en forma de flor de cerezo. Muy levemente maquillada, con un poco de brillo en sus labios rosas y rimel en sus largas y rizadas pestañas.

- Se ve soñada - dijo despacio Tomoyo.

El silencio aún reinaba en el lugar, camino al frente de todos, saludo con una reverencia y les sonrió.

- Gracias a ustedes lo logramos - apenas se alcanzó a escuchar su voz.

Eso basto para ganarse el corazón de todos, todos ahí reconocieron la voz, esa hermosa voz que los había ayudado y razón por la que ahora estuvieran ahí.

Nadie se pudo contener y como si de un concierto o algo así se tratase, todos callaron el silencio con sonidos de aplausos. Y la sonrisa apareció en los rostros de todos. El corazón de Sakura brinco y luego comenzó a latir muy fuerte, estaba feliz, en un momento de la batalla pensó jamás volver a ver a alguien sonreír.

Todas las luces se encendieron de nuevo.

Después de eso los diferentes dirigentes de los círculos hablaron.

- Soy Fausto Nuags, representante del círculo de América del Sur es un placer conocerlos realmente y sólo queremos agradecer lo que han hecho por nosotros, en especial a la señorita Sakura. No podríamos pagar lo que han hecho por nosotros con nada, pero como un tributo y una ayuda, hemos traído un regalo - mostró la caja plateada con el moño - es un libro de conjuros hechos creados en nuestro círculo, además de leyendas y mitos de nuestro continente. Esto ayudará a enriquecer su círculo y conocernos mejor. Quiero agradecer a todos su cortesía y espero que más reuniones puedan llevarse a cabo. Y sólo reitero mi felicitación a todos.

Y así todos hablaban y agradecían a los chicos, el círculo de América del Norte y del Sur, de Asia central y del este, África, Australia y de Europa agradecían y llevaban regalos similares.

Después de largos pero emotivos discursos. Todos se dirigieron saludar en persona. Los más asediados eran los pobres chicos. Touya por Nakuru principalmente, Fuu y Yukito por las hermanas de Shaoran, Eriol tampoco se había escapado de otras hechiceras. Fiang permanecía con Hannia. Mientras Shaoran había tratado de hablar con Sakura, pero a cada momento solicitaban su presencia. Tomoyo también era asediada por chicos, lo mismo que Sakura, pero Touya estaba demasiado ocupado queriéndose quitar a Nakuru que no lo había notado.

Para suerte de Sakura, la señora Li la rescato de los chicos, pero se la llevó a presentarle en persona a cada uno de los representantes de los círculos, en ese tiempo la pobre Sakura se había cansado de escuchar tantos halagos, los agradecía de corazón, pero no estaba acostumbrada a todo eso.

El pequeño Kero no dejaba de comer en la cocina y Spinnel sólo lo veía con un gesto de fastidio.

Tomoyo se disculpo y se fue por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín que por el momento estaba solitario.

- Que bien - pensó y luego suspiro, esos chicos no paraban de hablar.

- ¿Descansando?

- Eriol, ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupada al verlo entrar.

- Claro, sólo quería estar sólo, un momento - tampoco a él lo habían dejado en paz.

- Oh, si quieres que te deje solo...

- No, tu presencia no me molesta en lo más mínimo, al contrario es muy agradable - lo que dijo la sonrojo bastante y él por supuesto lo supo de inmediato y en su labios se dibujo una sonrisa.

Tomoyo lo notó.

- Eriol

- Dime

- ¿En realidad no puedes ver?

- Me temo que mis ojos no lo hacen, ¿por qué? ¿lo dudas?

Tomoyo enrojeció más.

- No, bueno, es sólo que en ocasiones me da la impresión de que puedes ver. Porque, mírate caminas como si nada y reconoces a todos.

Eriol se acercó y quedo justo frente a ella. Ella lo miró extrañada.

- Bien, compruébalo por ti misma - se quitó los lente oscuros y se acercó aún más a ella bajando un poco la cabeza, pues él era mucho más alto que ella, quedando a escasos centímetros.

Al quitarse los lentes abrió los ojos, dejando al descubierto sus preciosos ojos negros con reflejos azulados, estáticos, pero llenos de un extraño brillo.

Sintiendo su respiración muy cerca, Tomoyo quiso alejarse pero no pudo, se impregno de su aroma y quedo sólo admirando sus ojos.

- ¿Lo has visto? - dijo él - no puedo ver con los ojos pero sé exactamente donde estas - con delicadeza toco su rostro y retiró uno de sus mechones de su rostro - y cómo, porque tu aura me lo dice.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió su piel, ella seguía estática.

- Tu aura me comunica tus emociones.

- Tomoyo, Eriol - se escuchó a lo lejos.

Inmediatamente Tomoyo se separó sintiendo su corazón latir muy fuerte, rogando que el oído de Eriol no lo escuchará.

- ¿Dónde estaban? - regaño Mei, la señora Tabura quiere que todos estén presentes hará... - sintió un nudo en la garganta - un anuncio. Dense prisa - y salió de prisa.

- No creo que sea nada bueno - dijo por lo bajo Eriol.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Nada, es mejor ir.

Se encaminaron al salón, Sakura por fin había sido presentada a todos y ahora platicaba muy amenamente con Fuu y Yukito, Nakuru seguía sobre Touya, Kero y Spinnel estaban por ahí peleando como siempre, Fiang, Hannia, Ieran y Shaoran estaban muy serios.

Tabura llamo la atención de todos. Mientras Sakura se separó de los demás para acercarse un poco a escuchar, al ver al frente a Shaoran y Hannia.

- Sólo quiero reiterar el agradecimiento por su presencia en este lugar. Y quiero hacer de su conocimiento e invitarlos a un acontecimiento muy importante para la magia del mundo.

Todos escuchaban atentos, pero el corazón de Sakura estaba muy inquieto y al voltear a ver a Shaoran se dio cuenta de que él la veía a ella. Pero estaba muy serio, hasta parecía triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa Shaoran? - pensaba.

- Quiero anunciar e invitarlos, pues dentro de tres días se llevará a cabo un enlace matrimonial...

El corazón de Sakura pareció detenerse mientras ella pronunciaba esas palabras, miró a Shaoran buscando una respuesta, pero él no pudo soportar mirarla. También sentía su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, así que sólo bajo la mirada.

- De mi hija, Hannia Tabura, con el futuro representante del círculo de Oriente, Shaoran Li.

Casi todos estaban impresionados, pero después aplaudieron.

- Sakura - pensaron todos sus amigos.

Mientras para Sakura sentía mil cosas y parecía aturdida.

La mayoría de las personas fueron a felicitar a los futuros esposos.

Los amigos de Sakura se apresuraron a buscarla, pero había desaparecido, la buscaron entre la muchedumbre pero no estaba.

- ¿Dónde estará? - preguntaba Tomoyo a Eriol.

- ¿Vieron a Sakura? - preguntó Touya.

Luego llegaron los demás a preguntar lo mismo, pero nadie vio por donde se fue. Y siguieron buscándola.

Eriol sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, pero quiso que la dejarán sola un momento, tal vez eso era lo que deseaba.

Después de safarse de algunas personas Shaoran llegó con Eriol y Tomoyo.

- Felicidades - dijo entre dientes Tomoyo con notable enojo.

Shaoran la miró, bajo la cabeza pero aún así preguntó.

- ¿Saben donde esta Sakura?

- No - dijo secamente Tomoyo y se fue del lugar, dejándolos solos.

- No la culpo - dijo Shaoran, suspirando.

- Tal vez la luna tenga la respuesta - le dijo en susurro Eriol antes de ir tras Tomoyo.

Shaoran no entendió de inmediato, pero después salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa, llego al jardín de donde se podía ver muy claramente una luna creciente. Buscó por todos lados pero no había nadie, de nuevo vio la luna y se perdió en ella unos instantes.

Luego como si alguien lo llamará miró al techo de la casa, sin pensarlo siquiera subió de un brinco, no había aparentemente nada, camino rodeando una barda. Entonces la vio.

Ella estaba ahí recargada viendo fijamente la luna, no se había percatado de su presencia.

Qué le diría, qué podía decirle, que no era su voluntad, que él no amaba a Hannia. Que ahora se daba cuenta que la única persona a la que siempre amo fue a ella, que fue la única dueña de su corazón. Qué le diría, que la amaba, pero tenía que casarse con otra por obligación, por sentirse culpable de su parálisis, por las presiones de su madre, por las consecuencias si no se casaba, por su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Un sollozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sakura estaba llorando, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, se prometió ser fuerte y ahora lloraba como un bebé. Lo sabía, jamás debió de hacerse ilusiones. Eso estaba previsto desde antes de su llegada, los había visto sonreírse. Sabía lo que Hannia sentía por él, sabía que lo amaba y que se casarían.

Todo ese tiempo lo supo.

- Soy una tonta - pensaba y se presionaba la cabeza con ambas manos - no debí...

- Sakura - por dios, ahora hasta escuchaba su voz.

- Sakura, escucha yo... - ella se volteó, no era su imaginación.

- Hola Shaoran - se limpió muy rápido las lágrimas y una sonrisa forzada salió en sus labios.

Eso partió aún más el corazón de Li.

- Muchas felicidades - dijo ella - espero que sean felices - dijo con voz quebradiza.

- Eres una mentirosa Sakura - se decía mientras lloraba por dentro. Tenía unas ganas impresionantes de abrazarlo, de estrecharlo contra sí. Aunque sea con el pretexto de felicitarlo, pero si lo hacía nunca más querría soltarlo, si lo hacía, dejaría su corazón y su razón con él y entonces sí moriría al separarse de él.

Así que, con fuerza salida de no sabía donde, sólo le extendió la mano.

- Felicidades - dijo con voz un poco más segura.

Shaoran miró su mano y le respondió. Al tocarse las manos de ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, sus corazones palpitaron mientras sufrían y se rompían lentamente, pero sus rostros permanecían con una sonrisa demasiado forzada. Por eso ninguno noto que los anillos de Hikaru brillaron por un segundo, el símbolo de Hikaru perdió el brillo...

- Y este también es un adiós - dijo Sakura regresando a la realidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Mañana, regreso a Hikaru Shaoran.

Ahora fue él quien sintió caer en un profundo abismo, y una sensación de vació lleno su corazón.

- ¿Regresarás? - dijo temiendo la respuesta.

- Ellos probablemente sí, pero yo - hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada - no creo regresar, ahora no tengo motivos para hacerlo.

- Ahora, debo irme mañana debemos arreglar todo y es muy tarde - trato de despegar su mano de la de Shaoran, pero él se negó.

- Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil - de nuevo su voz se quebraba.

Pero él no la soltaba.

Sintió que su corazón se hacia pequeño, debía irse de ahí o no sabía de que podía ser capaz.

Así que sorprendiéndose a ella misma y a él, con un movimiento rápido le dio un beso en los labios. Un último beso, un beso robado, de despedida, muy rápido que le sirvió a Sakura para escapar.

Él al sentirlo, la soltó un segundo, pero ella había sido muy rápida y se alejo de él.

- Me tengo que ir - dijo alejándose con brillantes lágrimas en los ojos - adiós - dijo antes de saltar hacia el jardín.

Shaoran sólo se quedo parado sin moverse unos minutos. Después de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una carta, una carta que estaba maltratada y comenzaba a tomar un tono grisáceo. La miró a la luz de la luna, esa carta les había ayudado a salvar a la tierra y ahora parecía estar perdiendo su luz y su fuerza. La miró por última vez y la guardó de nuevo.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y se fue a buscar a los demás. Se sentía tan mal que no quería despedirse de nadie, sólo salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

En el pasillo se encontró con la persona que conoció como Fausto y su esposa, el dirigente más importante de los círculos. Al pasar junto a ellos, sólo les dirigió una sonrisa forzada y una despedida muy corta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Ambos esposos la vieron con preocupación, pero no le dijeron nada.

La señora Hilda miró a su marido, él también lo hizo.

- Parece que cometerán un error - dijo ella.

- No podemos hacer nada, querida. Ambos lo han querido así - le dijo a su esposa.

Después Sakura salió seguida por Tomoyo, Fuu, Touya, Yukito y Kero. De regreso a casa nadie toco el tema, sólo Kero hablaba de comida, pues no se entero de nada.

Al llegar a casa, Sakura no dijo nada y se fue a su habitación, donde lloró y lloró hasta que se quedo dormida. Nadie de los que se encontraban ahí decía nada, Tomoyo fue detenida por Fuu, diciéndole que tal vez necesitaba estar sola, así que con tristeza Tomoyo también se fue a dormir. Mientras Touya estaba furioso y triste por su hermana.

- Sabía que la haría sufrir - le decía a su amigo.

- Sakura estará bien - sólo decía Yukito, con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Pero Sakura...

- Debo ir.

- Si Touya lo sabe se enfadará.

- No sé como se pueda enterar - Touya no estaba y tardaría en regresar.

- Sakura...

- Él no estará Tomoyo, sólo quiero agradecerle a la señora Li sus atenciones, ayer no fue posible – la noche anterior reflexionando se sintió terrible por no haberse despedido de Ieran, así que sabiendo que Shaoran estaría ocupado lo decidió.

- Déjame acompañarte.

- Estoy bien Tomoyo - efectivamente Sakura se veía mucho mejor que la noche anterior.

Y viendo la cara de preocupación de Tomoyo - Bien, pero no le digas a nadie.

- Bien.

Ambas salieron del departamento, convenciendo a todos que Sakura sólo iba a despedirse de algunas personas.

Sakura y Tomoyo no tardaron en llegar a la casa.

Mei las recibió con una sonrisa pero...

- ¿Qué? pero ¿por qué..? - casi grita.

- No te preocupes regresarán - dijo tratando de convencer a Mei Ling - ¿dónde esta la señora Li? sólo vine a despedirme de ella - lo único que quería era eso, para irse.

- Esta en su despacho, en un momento le aviso - dijo tristemente Mei.

- Lo lamento - le susurro Sakura.

Mei se dirigió a su despacho, pero cuando supo que ellas no la veían marco rápidamente el número de Shaoran.

- ¿Primo?

- ¿Qué deseas Mei? Tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo - dijo con fastidio, se había refugiado en su trabajo para no pensar en nada, prácticamente no había dormido por pensar.

- Shaoran, escúchame, Sakura esta aquí...

- ¿Sakura?

- Es tu última oportunidad Shaoran, ella se va.

- Lo sé... - dijo él, un pequeño silencio se hizo y luego él colgó.

Mei quedo enfurecida, pero fue a ver a su tía.

Ieran con gran cariño las recibió, escucho a Sakura decir sus motivos y que en Hikaru la necesitaban. Incluso en la fría cara de Ieran se vio un dejo de tristeza, no esperaba eso.

- Sólo quiero agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi, cuando era pequeña y ahora. No me quería ir sin decírselo.

- Esta bien Sakura como desees, sólo cuídate y sé feliz - ella asintió.

Tomoyo también se despidió y salieron.

- Sakura, ¿no te vas a despedir de Hannia? - preguntó Mei. Tomoyo la miró raro, pero no dijo nada.

- Vamos Sakura, ya estas aquí - en realidad Mei quería darle tiempo a Shaoran a que llegará, aunque ni siquiera sabía si realmente pensaba ir.

Hannia no tenía la culpa de que ella lo amará tanto, no tenía ninguna culpa, ella lo merecía más que ella, así que la felicitaría, no por casarse con él. Sino por ser digna de él, por que era ella quien pasaría en resto de sus días a su lado, porque sería ella quien lo vería sonreír, quien tuviera sus hijos, quien lo viera envejecer, sería ella quien gozará de su amor.

Mientras caminaba a su habitación, una sonrisa burlona salió de sus labios, siempre se imagino en su lugar, pero ahora sabía que fue sólo un sueño. Tomoyo la observaba preocupada jamás pensó verla así, mientras Mei iba en silencio.

Tocó la puerta y le indicaron pasar.

Al entrar Sakura sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, ahí estaba ella sentada en la cama, a su lado estaba la silla de ruedas.

- Buenos días - saludó y ellas contestaron.

- Las dejo solas - dijo Mei y salió esperando ver a su primo en algún lugar.

Sakura la observó bien, traía el pelo suelo que se extendía por la cama, sus brazos eran delgados y finos, su piel estaba ligeramente pálida y en si rostro se podía ver algo de seriedad. Una Hannia muy diferente a la que había conocido, parecía muy frágil y débil. En ese estado parecía que si necesitaba protección.

Tomoyo comenzó a hablar le dijo sobre su partida y algunas cosas más, sólo ellas dos hablaban y Sakura se limitaba a observar a Hannia. Tomoyo ya no sabía que más decirle, sabía que debía felicitarla, pero las palabras que le dirían no serían tan sinceras como quisiera. Así que sólo dijo.

- Espero que seas feliz - y le sonrió.

- Gracias - se limitó a decir.

- Hannia - por fin hablaba Sakura.

Hannia la miró por unos segundos. Tomoyo sintió que no debía quedarse, así que se despidió de Hannia y le dijo a Sakura que iría a despedirse de Mei y que la esperaba afuera de la casa, luego salió.

- Hannia.

- Dime.

- Espero que sean muy felices.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero yo... - le quería decir que ella se había negado, porque sabía que Shaoran estaba muy presionado y necesitaba tiempo, pero...

- No, no lo lamentes. Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa.

- Sakura, yo quería...

- Hannia - se acercó y la tomo de las manos - por favor hazlo muy feliz, sólo sean muy felices. No importa que pase, sólo sean felices.

- Sakura... - dijo sin poder decir más, viendo sus ojos brillosos y suplicantes.

Hasta donde llegaba su amor, que lo único que le pedía es que lo hiciera feliz.

- Yo...

- ¿Sakura? - su voz, otra vez.

Inconscientemente dio un gran suspiro al escuchar su voz.

- Shaoran - dijo Hannia viéndolo dentro de su cuarto.

Sakura se levanto de su lugar, dándole la espalda a Hannia a la vez que bajaba levemente la cabeza, sin ver a los ojos de Shaoran habló.

- Sólo vine a despedirme y desearles que sean felices. Con su permiso. - hizo una reverencia y sin ver nada más que el suelo, salió.

- Shaoran... - dijo Hannia al verlo.

Él tenía la mirada en Sakura, una mirada llena de dolor.

Sakura salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Y se encamino hacia la salida.

- Sakura - escucho la voz de Shaoran.

Lo único que quería era salir corriendo para siempre de ese lugar, sólo quería alejarse para siempre de él, no sentir que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Pero su cuerpo no respondió y sólo escuchar de nuevo el sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre, su cuerpo se detuvo.

Sintió sus pasos y su presencia cada vez más y más cerca, pero no volteó, sólo se quedo quieta.

Sintió después, como sus brazos rodearon con delicadeza su cintura, en ese instante su corazón latía muy fuerte y su respiración comenzó a agitarse una sensación lleno su corazón y su cuerpo.

Aún de espaldas a él, no se pudo mover.

- Sólo... sólo déjame estar un momento así - dijo él con voz dulce. Sumergió su rostro en el cuello de ella, sintiéndola, oliendo su perfume.

Quería perpetuar ese momento, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera para tenerla para siempre así, abrazándola. Sintiendo su corazón rebosante de felicidad, pero sabía que no podía.

Ella estaba igual, ni siquiera podía moverse, sintiendo su respiración en su cuello.

Pero lo que le rompió el corazón fue sentir su respiración agitada y en un momento más, sentir como su cuello se humedecía.

Él estaba llorando. Con cálidas y abundantes lágrimas, humedeció su cuello. Ella al sentirlo, sintió morir por un segundo y su cuerpo temblaba, conteniéndose.

Poco a poco, aunque con dolor en el alma, la soltó despacio, dejándola libre.

Ella no quiso voltear, quería consolarlo, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo y decirle que no llorase, quería verlo, quería quedarse con él.

Pero sabía que si lo hacía, si lo volteaba a ver, si lo abrazaba, si lo besaba, entonces nunca más lo podría soltar, nunca más.

Y eso tendría consecuencias.

Así que con un esfuerzo más grande que el que hizo en la batalla, comenzó a alejarse de él, sintiéndolo cada vez más lejos, cada vez más lejano, cada vez más agonizante su corazón, cada vez más sola mientras caminaba a la salida. Sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas, con una fuerza salida de no sabía donde, salió del lugar.

Atrás se quedaba Shaoran, sintiendo lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo, sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas, que por esta ocasión no reprimía y aunque quisiera, no las controlaría. Su corazón lloraba, sufría y maldecía su suerte.

- Adiós dueña de mi corazón, adiós amor mío, adiós Sakura... - pensaba - lamentó no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo, pero sólo te haría sufrir más.

- Shaoran - sus lágrimas se esparcían en su camino.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Todo estará bien - ella sólo asintió a lo que le dijo Yuki. Todos había permanecido muy callados todo ese tiempo, sus rostros eran preocupados y a cada segundo volteaban a ver a Sakura. Mientras ella no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro. Sólo la oscuridad de la noche era testigo del acontecimiento.

- Esta listo - dijo Fuu - Vamos - El portal estaba frente a ellos, listo para transportarlos.

El ambiente era de fiesta, la luna brillaba en el cielo, era el momento perfecto para realizar la ceremonia. Todos vestidos con elegantes trajes para la ocasión. La mayoría de los presentes se mostraban alegres. Pero más de un par de ojos, deseaban llorar, no de felicidad solamente, entre ellos los de Mei Ling, que en esos momentos era abrazada por su esposo, sólo escuchando, sin poder hacer nada.

- Adelántense, iré atrás de ustedes - su voz era firme, pero sus ojos eran reflejo de su sentir interno, más cristalinos y expresivos, tristes, melancólicos, dolidos, pero al mismo tiempo muy seguros - un rugido de Touya se escucho, pero después sólo obedeció. Entraron Yue, luego Eriol y sus guardianes, luego Touya, después Kero y Tomoyo y finalmente Fuu. Todos habían permanecido sin decir nada. Sólo quedaba ella por partir.

- Miembros prominentes de los círculos del mundo, le agradezco su presencia. Estamos reunidos para ser testigos de un acontecimiento que sin duda es de gran relevancia para la magia del mundo entero. Unir a esta pareja en matrimonio...

- Gracias por todo querida tierra, gracias por los amigos que me diste, por las enseñanzas, por abrigarme y estar conmigo - luego volteo a la luna, en esos instantes adornaba el oscuro cielo con su plateado resplandor - gracias por todo, por haberme permitido conocer tantas y hermosas personas, tantos y hermosos sentimientos como el amor...

Ella lo veía muy directamente y él le sostenía la mirada.

-... las responsabilidades que acarrea. - el señor Fausto presidía el acontecimiento - Ahora preguntó a ustedes - Mientras eran observados por todos los círculos, incluyendo las miradas de Ieran Li, Mei Ling, Fiang, Tabura y la señora Hilda, que tenía una mirada de tristeza - Tú Shaoran Li, aceptas a Hannia Tabura como tu esposa ante los círculos mágicos del mundo, con todas las responsabilidades que te confiere... - Shaoran vio a la persona que dirigía la ceremonia, luego volvió al rostro de Hannia.

Antes de entrar al portal dijo - Y a ti dueño de mi corazón, sólo puedo decirte: Adiós, que seas feliz - En su rostro había diminutas lágrimas reprimidas y una agonía en el corazón, luego simplemente entro al portal, después lentamente éste se cerro.

Su corazón tenía una respuesta una muy clara, pero su mente tenía otra - Lamentó no haberte dicho cuanto te amo, ahora sólo puedo decirte: Adiós Sakura, espero que seas muy feliz - pensó, y sin quererlo sus ojos se humedecieron haciéndolos lucir más brillantes y hermosos, luego evitando sentir algo contestó sin dudar - Sí, acepto.


	30. Capitulo 30

Capitulo 30

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP (obviamente).

Yo sólo escribo con fines de entretenimiento y para conocer amigos.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

En algún lugar...

- Todo estará bien - ella sólo asintió a lo que le dijo Yuki. Todos había permanecido muy callados todo ese tiempo, sus rostros eran preocupados y a cada segundo volteaban a ver a Sakura. Mientras ella no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro. Sólo la oscuridad de la noche era testigo del acontecimiento.

- Esta listo - dijo Fuu - Vamos - El portal estaba frente a ellos, listo para transportarlos.

El ambiente era de fiesta, la luna brillaba en el cielo, era el momento perfecto para realizar la ceremonia. Todos vestidos con elegantes trajes para la ocasión. La mayoría de los presentes se mostraban alegres. Pero más de un par de ojos, deseaban llorar, no de felicidad solamente, entre ellos los de Mei Ling, que en esos momentos era abrazada por su esposo, sólo escuchando, sin poder hacer nada.

- Adelántense, iré atrás de ustedes - su voz era firme, pero sus ojos eran reflejo de su sentir interno, más cristalinos y expresivos, tristes, melancólicos, dolidos, pero al mismo tiempo muy seguros - un rugido de Touya se escucho, pero después sólo obedeció. Entraron Yue, luego Eriol y sus guardianes, luego Touya, después Kero, Tomoyo y finalmente Fuu. Todos habían permanecido sin decir nada. Sólo quedaba ella por partir.

- Miembros prominentes de los círculos del mundo, les agradezco su presencia. Estamos reunidos para ser testigos de un acontecimiento que sin duda es de gran relevancia para la magia del mundo entero. Unir a esta pareja en matrimonio...

- Gracias por todo querida tierra, gracias por los amigos que conocí, por las enseñanzas, por abrigarme y estar conmigo - luego volteo a la luna, en esos instantes adornaba el oscuro cielo con su plateado resplandor - gracias por todo, por haberme permitido conocer tantas y hermosas personas, y hermosos sentimientos como el amor...

Ella lo veía muy directamente, y él le sostenía la mirada.

-... las responsabilidades que acarrea. - el señor Fausto presidía el acontecimiento - Ahora preguntó a ustedes - Mientras eran observados por todos los círculos, incluyendo las miradas de Ieran Li, Mei Ling, Fiang, Tabura y la señora Hilda, que tenía una mirada de tristeza - Tú Shaoran Li, aceptas a Hannia Tabura como tu esposa ante los círculos mágicos del mundo, con todas las responsabilidades que te confiere... - Shaoran vio a la persona que dirigía la ceremonia, luego volvió al rostro de Hannia.

Antes de entrar al portal... - Y a ti dueño de mi corazón, sólo puedo decirte: Adiós, que seas feliz - En su rostro había diminutas lágrimas reprimidas y una agonía en el corazón, luego simplemente entro al portal, después lentamente éste se cerro.

Su corazón tenía una respuesta una muy clara, pero su mente tenía otra - Lamentó no haberte dicho cuanto te amo, ahora sólo puedo decirte: Adiós Sakura, espero que seas muy feliz - pensó, y sin quererlo sus ojos se humedecieron haciéndolos lucir más brillantes y hermosos, luego evitando sentir algo contestó sin dudar - Sí, acepto.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

¡Hola!

"Qué puedo decir, ESTOY FELIZ, por fin termina esta historia: "En algún lugar..."

"Primero unas aclaraciones, lo de la batalla final me base en la Genkidama (o como se llame) de Goku (tienes razón nena 05000 yo también era fan) Y lo del capitulo anterior de la despedida S&S, de Candy Candy. ¿Qué querían?, esa escena me gusto mucho y no pude evitar ponerla aquí. Y como se los había dicho, desde un principio todo este embrollo estaba planeado así. Y ahora..., el gran final ¿Me creían capaz de separar S&S después de haberlos hecho sufrir tanto?"

¡Así que sólo quiero agradecer a!:

- Mi estimada Silvita, sin ti no me hubiera animado a publicar esta historia. Te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que algún día lo puedas leer completo y te guste mucho. - Silvita.

- ¡Hola!, lo lamento mucho, pero si me quieres matar, creo tendrás que hacer fila, ya son muchos los que me lo han dicho. Ji, ji. Tenías razón, esta historia no podía quedarse así, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia, tú y Celina me apoyaron desde el principio y se los agradezco de corazón. Tu opinión siempre ha sido importante para mí. Gracias por todo y hasta pronto (estaré leyendo tu fic)- Sakura Wen

- Lo siento mucho, haberte entristecido. Pero como veras ese no fue el final definitivo y como sé que les encanta S&S, no podría dejar de complacerlos. Espero que este final si te guste, lo he tratado de hacer lo mejor posible para compensar. Mil gracias por seguirme apoyando a pesar de mis ocurrencias. Y lo de Zeshin, bueno, ya lo verás. Además sólo quería agradecerte porque siempre me apoyaste, desde el principio y te lo agradezco mucho - Celina Sosa

- Hola, me alegro decirte que el capi anterior no fue el final, es este. Siento mucho si pareció eso. Y E&T también participará. La escena, sip tienes la razón es de Candy Candy, pero ahh... lo siento pero me gusto tanto. Además de que cuando la vi me imagine lo que sentían y en esta parte del fic lo quise expresar. En fin, este es el final y quiero agradecerte que me hayas apoyado desde el principio con la historia, eso me alentó mucho. Gracias y hasta pronto - Undine

- Siento mucho la escena de la despedida de S&S, pero ahora viene lo mejor. Lo siento mucho, mucho, no quería dejarte traumada. Sip, Sakura es la más poderosa de todos, pero no es del Concilio y Shaoran ya sabe que nada de lo que paso fue un sueño. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, me gustaron todos tus reviews, sólo quiero que sepas lo mucho que lo aprecio, ojalá este final te agrade - nena 05000

- Hola, espero que te encuentres muy bien, tu y tu familia. Y los mail que me mandaste. Te lo agradezco mucho, tu poyo me ayudaron mucho para terminar esta historia - Mariana

- Lo siento, no pensé que pudiera ser tan triste el capi, espero que la sensación por fin se te pase y que te quedes con una de alegría al leer este último capitulo. Sólo quiero agradecerte infinitamente que me hayas estado apoyando este tiempo, tus comentarios siempre me ayudaron a seguir adelante. Y más aún por ser largos, no te preocupes por dejarme cortos, lo que más te agradezco es que me hicieras saber como leías y sentías la historia, eso fue muy, muy importante para mi. No sé como agradecerte, en fin espero que te guste y que te encuentres con menos trabajo y muchos ánimos. Cuídate y hasta pronto (por cierto, el último fragmento de la historia te lo dedico especialmente a tí) - Perla

- ¡Hola! Me alegro que ni INTERPOL, ni el FBI no me busquen. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero no recordé que era tiempo de parciales y no imagine que fuera tan deprimente, ¡lo siento mucho! pero sólo demuestra que eres una persona muy sensible. ¡Ah! y de tus preguntas, ¿Sakura esperaba un hijo? No, bueno hasta este instante de la historia no, recuerda que se detuvieron antes de que algo pasará, porque recordaron a... ya sabes quién, y lo demás lo podrás apreciar en este último capitulo. Me hiciste sentir muy bien con tus palabras te lo agradezco mucho en verdad, buscaré las canciones que me sugeriste. Bien si quieres leer otro fic mío esta el de HOPE y pronto (espero) publicaré otro – Victor

- Ji, ji ji, mi muy estimada Ropna, no me mates aún, si quieres hacerlo mejor hazlo cuando termines de leer este capitulo. No te preocupes por la parejita. Por cierto Fuu y Shaoran te mandan a saludar, sólo que esta vez no pudieron venir (se quedaron sin palabras después de leer el capi) y Fuu esta muy contento con la invitación (y muy rojo) Bueno, te quiero agradecer tus comentarios y apoyo a esta escritora, mil gracias. Espero que el final te guste- Ropna

- ¡Hola! Tienes mucha razón la historia no podía tener un final tan triste. Así que espero que este final te guste mucho más. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas estado apoyando en este fic. Cuídate mucho y nos estaremos leyendo - Princes of light

- Sólo te quiero agradecer tus comentarios y apoyo a esta historia, espero que el final te agrade y podrás leer lo que le para a la H&F. Fuu y Shaoran te mandan saludos. Gracias por todo - Akane

- ¡Hola! Me alegro que la historia te haya gustado, te agradezco mucho tus palabras y Gracias a ti por leerla. Hasta pronto - Galatea

- Claro que no se podían quedar separados, tienes mucha razón sobre Hannia, y aquí se resuelve eso y también lo de Erial y Tomoyo. Sólo espero que te guste. Gracias por escribir - MoonHikaru

- Hola, muchas gracias por el review. Espero que el gran final, (por fin) te agrade. - Sailor Mocy

- Bien, trate de actualizar lo más rápido que pude. Espero que el final también te agrade - Paola

-¡Hola! Gracias por seguir esta historia, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que el final también te agrade- Lyz

- Yukkino, espero que ahora este mejor, O.O? No me mates aún, tampoco a Shaoran, mira que el pobre no tiene la culpa. Pensándolo bien... sí, pero si lo matas ¿con quién se queda Saku? Y si me matas, quién la terminaría... Bien, gracias por escribir, me gusto mucho tu review. Cuídate y hasta pronto – Yukkino.

- Síiii, te apoyo, la madre de Hannia es una malvada, pero pronto todo se aclarará. Y este capitulo también es largo y espero que te agrade. Gracias por el review.- Maron-chan

- Bueno, actualice lo más rapido que pude. ji, ji, espero que ya no tengas muchas ganas de kill me. Gracias por escribir - Ann-Qu

- Muchas gracias, por escribir y leer la historia. Espero que el final te agrade. De nuevo te agradezco y hasta pronto - Crystal-dono.

- Hola, oye has hecho que me sienta culpable de hacerte llorar. Pero no te preocupes espero que son este capitulo se dibuje una sonrisa en tu rostro. Gracias por escribir, te lo agradezco y hasta pronto - Fungie

- ¡Hola! Lo siento mucho (me la he pasado disculpándome) recordarles la escena de despedida de Candy, también quede afectada. Pero como podrás darte cuenta a lo largo de este capitulo que lo hice por una razón. Espero te guste gracias por el review - aisha

- Morrigan, en primer lugar, te agradezco que seas sincera. Tal vez tienes mucha razón respecto al lema, es bastante recurrente y trillado, pero considero que tiene algo de cierto. No pretendo insultar a nadie con este fic, simplemente es una historia de una aficionada y nada más, dudo mucho que las Clamp puedan leer esto, que es una patética historia, lo reconozco. Sólo son los nombres de sus personajes, en mis situaciones. Lamento haberte decepcionado - Morrigan

- ¡Hola! No te preocupes creo que este capitulo te gustará mucho. Gracias por escribir y por todo. Muchos saludos para ti de la Cd. De México - Jaina

Bien, espero que no borren el fic, pero no podía irme sin agradecer. Por cierto siento mucho si hay errores pero tengo algo de prisa.

"Capitulo dedicado a todos ustedes, admiradores de S&S y T&E. Y en especial a todos los que me hicieron feliz con mail y reviews".

Acompáñenlo con la música que más les agrade.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

En algún lugar...

La noche era deprimente, no había dejado de llover. Comenzó con pequeñas gotitas que permanecían por la mañana y por las tardes aumentó a una terrible tormenta. Las gotas caían despiadadamente, por eso en las calles no había casi nadie.

Su figura caminaba despacio, aunque era casi una tormenta. A pesar de todo, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el agua, era algo que ahora no importaba mucho, sólo agradecía que por la calle no estuviera nadie, porque de esa manera nadie vería que lo que acariciaba su rostro no sólo era agua de lluvia, estaba mezclada con salinas lágrimas que repentinamente salieron de su hermosos ojos, al comprobar por si mismo que probablemente jamás volvería a ver a su persona amada.

Y aunque sus pasos fueron lentos, llegó a su destino. Entro al lugar, sólo dejando su abrigo mojado en la entrada. Algunas personas vieron su sombra pasar, pero nadie dijo nada, en aquel lugar perduraba un extraño silencio, a partir de los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Con paso seguro subió, se encontró con una puerta, llamó y le indicaron pasar.

Entro al lugar, unos ojos entre curiosos, tristes y asombrados siguieron su figura al pasar junto a su cama y luego pararse frente a la ventana. Viendo su espalda pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había caminado, su espalda también se había mojado, pero parecía no importarle, su cabello estaba muy mojado, incluso escurrían algunas gotas. Pero no pudo ver su rostro.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó seriamente.

Ella bajo la mirada un segundo, apretando en sus manos las sabanas que la cubrían.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? - insistió él, aún sin verla de frente.

- Yo... - no sabía exactamente como decírselo, sólo fijo su mirada en sus manos.

En ese instante sintió como él se acercó hacia ella, sintió su mirada penetrante en ella. ¿Por qué lo tenía que hacer tan difícil? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía como casi no podía formular palabras. Simplemente suspiro, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

Él lo notó, así que suavizo la expresión, despacio se sentó junto a ella. Lentamente tomo su mentón y la obligo a verlo a los ojos. Ambos se dieron cuenta que sus ojos estaban tristes.

Por un lado, él no quería presionarla pero por otro lado, ansiaba tener respuestas.

- ¿Porqué Hannia? - dijo con una voz menos fría.

- Yo... - aún las palabras se negaban a salir, pero la mirada de él la obligaba, le pedía una respuesta. No soportó ese mirar y cálidas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, logrando por un momento desahogar su pena.

- Shaoran...

- ¿Por qué?

- Shaoran yo te quiero, te quiero mucho... - dijo empezando a sollozar.

- Lo sé Hannia - sintió una sensación extraña y la abrazó - también te quiero...

Al sentirlo tan cerca, ella comenzó a llorar mucho más.

- Lo lamento...

- Hannia - dijo mientras también sentía que sus ojos se humedecían.

Tardaron unos segundos así. Mientras Hannia lograba controlar un poco sus lágrimas. Después ella se tranquilizo.

Shaoran la separó de sí, los ojos de Hannia estaban un poco hinchados y su cabello un poco revuelto, así que él retiró algunos mechones de su cara.

- Pero... - dijo viéndolo ahora a los ojos, sintiendo repentinamente fuerzas para hablar - no me amas Shaoran.

Ante tal aseveración él pareció un poco asombrado de que se lo dijera con tanta seguridad, pero no lo negó.

- No deseo mentirte - dijo aún con las manos en el rostro de ella.

Ella sonrió un poco.

- Lo sabía, la amas ¿no es cierto?

De nuevo su pregunta no fue contestada por las palabras, sólo por la mirada.

Eso hizo que de nuevo quisiera llorar.

- Por eso lo hice - dijo retirando su rostro de sus manos.

- Sabía que no me amas, que nunca lo hiciste - suspiró mientras sus manos se ceñían a las sábanas - Nunca me hablaste de ella antes, eso demuestra lo mucho que la llegaste a querer, tanto que la deseabas olvidar. Después... cuando ella llego, cambiaste, cambiaste mucho. Cuando desapareció, cuando fue herida – su tono se volvió más dolido - todo, todo ese tiempo siempre estuviste pendiente de ella, como nunca lo estuviste antes de nadie. Me negaba a creerlo, me negaba a pensar que tú le correspondías... – luego su voz se suavizo y se hizo un susurro - Pero ayer en la ceremonia, cuando aceptaste, estabas sufriendo pude notarlo en tus ojos, la amas... y ella a ti.

- ¿Tu sabías que ella...? - le sorprendió un poco todo lo que ella decía con tanta seguridad y que él había tardado tanto en comprender.

- Sí, creo que todos lo sabíamos, sólo tu no lo querías ver. Así como yo me negaba a pensar que aún la amabas. Mei me contó algo de lo que paso entre ustedes en su infancia. Pero aún así, me aferre a la ilusión de que algún día me amarías. Pero nunca lo hiciste - dijo con pesar - me quieres, pero no me amas, jamás lo hiciste. Me equivoque... - su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar.

Él, que permanecía muy serio, reflexionando la veracidad de las palabras.

Tomando fuerzas de nuevo hablo - por eso lo hice. No cambiaré de opinión, digas lo que digas no lo haré - dijo ella segura, viéndolo a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes las consecuencias de lo que hiciste? - su tono de voz cambió uno más serio, mientras se levantaba de su lado y caminaba alrededor de la cama.

- Estoy muy conciente - dijo simplemente, su voz pareció regresar.

- Tienes que retractarte – dijo aún reflexionando y bajando la voz.

- No lo haré Shaoran - dijo ella muy segura.

- Entiéndelo - dijo hablando más fuerte, después se sentó junto a ella - debes hacerlo.

Ella sólo negó, fijando la mirada en sus manos.

- Si no lo haces, tu y tu familia sufrirán las consecuencias. No se puede jugar con los círculos, nos han dado hasta la tarde de hoy para llegar a un acuerdo, o ambos sufriremos las consecuencias.

Ella sólo permaneció callada.

- Hannia por favor, debes hacerlo.

- No, no lo haré. No quiero que quedes atado a mí para siempre, sólo por no perder mi jerarquía y las posesiones. No quiero estar contigo por la fuerza, por el capricho de los círculos y de mi madre, entiende no lo haré - dijo decidida pero con la voz quebrada de nuevo.

- Hannia, si no aceptas el matrimonio perderás todo - dijo levantando un poco la voz Shaoran - No podemos jugar con los círculos, diciendo que nos casamos y en la ceremonia tu no aceptas, eso es castigado. Se castiga quitando la posición y los bienes materiales de la persona. Todo por lo que has luchado, todo tu esfuerzo y trabajo se vendrá abajo. Debes aceptarlo.

- No me importa perder mi posición – dijo subiendo el volumen de voz - ni dinero, ni que mi madre me odie – más decida aseguró - No puedo hacerte eso, no puedo hacerle eso a Sakura, y yo jamás podría soportarlo en mi conciencia.

- ¡Demonios! - dijo Shaoran, estaba muy desesperado.

Se levantó dio unas vueltas por la habitación. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo.

- Queda poco tiempo - y luego salió.

Llego a su habitación, se recostó en su cama, pensando. Aún su cabello estaba húmedo al igual que sus ropas, pero no le importo. Sólo quería encontrar una solución, una en la que Hannia no perdiera todo por lo que había luchado todo ese tiempo. Mientras sus palabras aún resonaban en su mente.

- No me importa perder mi posición, ni dinero, ni que mi madre me odie. No puedo hacerte eso, no puedo hacerle eso a Sakura, y yo jamás podría soportarlo en mi conciencia – había dicho ella. Pero él ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Renunciaría a...

Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Puede pasar, madre - dijo habiendo sentido el aura de su madre acercándose. Se sentó en la cama, mientras veía la figura de su madre entrar.

- Hijo - Ieran entró y lo primero que vio en su hijo, fue un gesto de preocupación y desesperación - ¿han llegado a un acuerdo? – sólo preguntó para asegurarse.

- Lo siento madre, aún no.

- ¿Saben lo que pasará si no llegan a uno?

- La persona que no este de acuerdo perderá todo - dijo pasando su mano por sus rebeldes cabellos y observando el suelo.

- Lamento no poder ayudarte - le dijo su progenitora.

- No es su culpa - levanto la mirada hacia ella.

Los ojos de su madre en ese instante parecían ser muy comprensivos y sinceros. Parecían apoyarlo, sin palabras.

- Sé que harás lo correcto para todos - se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro - sé que harás lo correcto por todos y para tu felicidad... - le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y luego se dirigió a la puerta, y al abrirla.

- Madre...

Ella lo volteó a ver.

- Gracias - ella asintió y salió. Shaoran sentía y sabía que su madre lo apoyaría, que confiaba en él para que tomara la decisión correcta. Aunque ahora mismo, ni él sabía exactamente que hacer.

La tarde llegó muy rápido, era hora de presentarse frente al supremo de la ceremonia, Fausto. Sólo los miembros de los círculos se encontraban presentes. Más que una ceremonia, ahora parecía un juicio, en donde si no se llegaba a un acuerdo, habría un culpable que castigar.

Llegaron todos a la hora indicada. Hannia que era llevada por un serio Fiang y su madre, y Shaoran acompañado de Ieran. No se había dirigido la palabra, en ningún momento después de su encuentro en su habitación, sólo las miradas se cruzaban en pequeños instantes.

- ¿Han decidido? - preguntó - recuerden que de su respuesta depende su futuro, no pueden estar jugando con los círculos - Y bien ¿qué han decidido?

Hannia estaba segura de su respuesta.

- ¿Se casarán?

Shaoran volteo a ver a Hannia.

- Yo... - comenzó a decir ella.

- ¡No! - la voz de Shaoran encubrió a la de Hannia.

- Pensé que era la señorita Tabura quien se oponía - dijo el hombre con gesto enfadado hacia Li.

- Yo la obligue a negarse, pero en realidad soy yo quien no lo desea - dijo firme Shaoran sosteniendo la mirada de Fausto.

- Shaoran – dijo casi en susurro Hannia y un tanto sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir.

Él la volteó a ver, y con la mirada le hizo entender que no interviniera.

- No nos casaremos, yo me retracto - dijo Shaoran.

- Sabes las consecuencias de esto, Shaoran Li – dijo con el ceño fruncido Fausto.

Él asintió.

- Eras un buen candidato a líder del Concilio de Oriente. Y a pesar de haber ayudado a la salvación del mundo, entiendes que los círculos no permitirán que juegues con las decisiones.

En ningún momento Shaoran cedió con la mirada, diciéndole que estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

- Dadas tus contribuciones, no serás debidamente castigado, sólo perderás el derecho de ser líder del Concilio de Oriente, pero conservarás todo lo demás. Tu familia no será afectada por tus actos, pero tú has perdido todo por lo que luchaste para ser líder, serás desconocido por todos los hechiceros como candidato a jefe del Concilio.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo él.

- Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. La reunión ha terminado – finalizó.

Todos los demás presentes comenzaron a susurrar cosas y lentamente comenzaron a salir de la sala.

Hannia se acercó a Shaoran, mientras todos se retiraban. Y otros guardaban silencio tratando de asimilarlo.

- Shaoran, ¿qué hiciste? – preguntó Hannia un poco sorprendida.

Él por primera vez en mucho tiempo él le sonrió, lo que la desconcertó aún más.

Luego se colocó a su altura.

- Sólo aprendiendo lo que me enseñaste.

Ante la cara de desentendimiento ella, él completó.

- No me importa perder mi posición, ni dinero. No puedo hacerte eso, no puedo hacerle eso a Sakura - repitió él - Yo tampoco deseo que pierdas nada, he decidido afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos y reconocer mis verdaderos sentimientos. No quiero que tu sacrificio no sea en vano.

Miró con melancolía sus pies inmóviles en la silla de ruedas - encontraremos la forma de curarte y serás libre de nuevo, para encontrar a alguien que realmente te ame – como pocas veces Shaoran mostraba cierta esperanza en sus ojos.

- Pero ¿qué has hecho? - se escucho un grito de la madre de Hannia, reclamando a Shaoran. Apenas parecía darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

Hannia la volteó a ver con una mirada que su madre jamás le conoció.

- Madre, por favor - dijo con voz y mirada fría - déjenos solos un momento - esa voz y los ojos de su hija la hicieron retroceder e irse muy enfadada del lugar.

Estaba más que furiosa, pero esa mirada la hizo retroceder, había estado a un paso de que su objetivo se cumpliera. Incluso la última vez que fue a ver a su hija, después de que Shaoran salió de su habitación, pensó que la había convencido. Ahora se daba cuenta que la había engañado.

Camino furiosa hacia la salida, donde se encontró con los ojos dudosos de Mei y su esposo que se preguntaban lo que había pasado. Frunció más el ceño y salió de la casa Li.

Hannia vio retirarse a su madre y luego volvió la vista a Shaoran, que también la veía desconcertado, luego suavizo su semblante.

- Ve a buscarla, encuéntrala y dile lo mucho que la amas. Dile que nadie, ni nada los separara, dile que por fin pueden estar juntos - su voz se hizo silencio y sonrió tratando de ser sincera, ahora estaba segura que Shaoran debía ser feliz con Sakura.

- Gracias Hannia, por todo - le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo.

Segundos después llego Fiang a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo abrazándola, ella también lo abrazó.

- Ahora lo estoy - dijo mientras algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Shaoran se dirigió hacia su madre.

- Lo lamentó - dijo bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

Su madre, sorpresivamente lo abrazó.

- Hijo, sabía que tomarías la decisión adecuada.

- Pero... - pensaba que su madre lo odiaría, los años que estuvo preparándose para ser líder del Concilio de Oriente, todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en él y había fallado.

- Lo que me importa - interrumpió - es tu felicidad, más que nada.

- Gracias madre.

- Ahora ve a buscarla – dijo sonriéndole.

Shaoran salió del lugar, no se despidió de nadie más ni de Mei o sus hermanas que no sabían lo que había pasado, sólo lo vieron salir con un semblante muy diferente. Luego de verlo salir, se dirigieron a preguntarle a Ieran.

No sabía a donde, ni como llegar hasta ella, sólo sabía que lo haría.

Hotaru, veía por la ventana de su departamento. Cómo las gotas cesaban lentamente. Vio pasar su auto conocido, por debajo de su edificio.

- Suerte - susurró.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Todos llegaron sanos y salvos a Hikaru. La madre y padre de Sakura, así como toda la población de Hikaru los recibieron con alegría y agradecimiento.

Sakura se mostraba muy contenta de ver a todos.

- Mamá - corrió a abrazarla. Cuanto la había necesitado.

- Estamos orgullosos de ti - le dijo su padre uniéndose al abrazo.

- Ustedes nos ayudaron - dijo aún en los brazos de sus padres. Pensó por unos momentos durante la batalla que jamás volvería a verlos. Pero ahora estaba feliz de que todo estuviera bien.

De la misma manera fueron recibidos los demás.

- ¿Tomoyo? - se sorprendió la madre de Sakura - esta preciosa jovencita es Tomoyo, la hija de mi prima Sonomi - dijo viéndola y luego abrazándola.

- Es un gusto conocerla, tía - dijo Tomoyo con emoción y con algunas traviesas lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse, después de años de creer que estaba muerta ahora la podía finalmente conocer.

- Eriol, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Fujitaka notando las vendas en su cabeza.

- No se preocupe señor Kinomoto, no es nada que un hechizo y hierbas de este lugar no curen - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Es cierto? - preguntó emocionada Sakura.

- Si Sakura, recuerda que en Hikaru crecen plantas medicinales que pueden curar de muchos males, en especial de los que son provocados de magia oscura.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo emocionada.

Después de un alegre recibimiento, todos se fueron a descansar.

- ¿Crees que estará bien? - le preguntó Fujitaka a su esposa. Cuando ambos estaban en la sala del palacio, pies todos se habían ido a instalar.

- No te preocupes, tardará un poco en recobrar su felicidad - le dijo Nadeshico a su esposo.

Fujitaka la vio sin comprender, pero los ojos confiados y tranquilos de ella, hicieron que crea en sus palabras.

- Mocoso idiota - maldecían Kero y Touya por lo bajo.

Mientras Yukito y Fuu ayudaban a Tomoyo a instalarse en lo que sería su habitación temporal. Tomoyo no terminaba de encantarse con aquel sitio. Era realmente espectacular, jamás pensó que sus ojos llegarían a ver aquello, mientras miraba a la ventana el precioso jardín y recordando a todos los seres que había conocido.

- Es muy hermoso - dijo admirada.

- Nos alegra que te agrade - dijo Yuki.

Tomoyo volteo a verlo y asintió – gracias – dijo cuando el chico entraba con sus maletas. Pues Tomoyo insistió en llevar algunas de las tantas cosas que habían comprado con ella.

Lo mismo hacían Eriol y compañía en un lugar no muy lejano al palacio.

Después de cenar todos se fueron a descansar. Todos parecían normales, incluso Sakura ocultaba muy bien su pesar, pero todos sabían lo que le pasaba.

Sakura no dormía, al cerrar los ojos para poder dormir, no podía evitar ver su rostro, no pudo sostener más su actuación, y estando sola, lloro, lloro mucho recordando mil cosas sobre él, hasta que finalmente se quedo profundamente dormida. Con lágrimas aún recorriendo su rostro.

Y al día siguiente.

Tomoyo se despertó por la dulce melodía de los pajarillos cantando en la mañana. Se levantó para observar el amanecer y lo pudo admirar en toda su magnitud. Se quedo encantada, luego de apreciarlo, bajo buscando a todos.

Aunque estuvo perdida unos instantes, pronto encontró el comedor.

- Buenos días - dijo a todos.

- Buenos días - contestaron, en la mesa se encontraban los padres de Sakura, con una gran sonrisa, Touya con el ceño de siempre, Yukito con su sonrisa, Kero atarragándose de comida y Fuu algo distraído.

Se sentó en uno de los dos lugares vacíos.

- ¿y Sakura? - preguntó al no verla entre ellos. Seguramente estaría triste en su habitación.

- Ya se fue - contestó Nadeshico.

- ¿Qué?

- Se levanto temprano... - vaya eso si que era muy raro en Sakura - y salió, dijo que ayudaría a los habitantes de este lugar con las reparaciones.

- Entonces, ¿aquí también pelearon?

Fujitaka asintió.

- No lo sabía, lo siento.

- No es culpa de nadie, ahora sólo queda reparar los daños. No son demasiados, pero los lugares por donde entraron los seres oscuros quedaron casi estériles debemos trabajar en ellos.

- En cuanto terminemos también iremos - dijo Yuki muy alegre.

Durante el desayuno Nadeshico le preguntaba algunas cosas de su vida a Tomoyo, y ella preguntaba sobre Hikaru.

Touya termino rápido y apresuro a Yukito, pero él quería seguir comiendo así que se disculpo y tomo el recipiente donde estaban algunos panecillos y se los llevó, casi siendo arrastrado por Touya. Kero se fue tras ellos, peleando por la comida. A Nadeshico, Fujitaka y Tomoyo, sólo les salió una gotita.

- Sakura - recordó Tomoyo.

- Ella estará bien - escucho la voz de su tía.

No se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Sakura le había aprendido algo a Shaoran, ocuparse de trabajo, para no pensar en lo que sentía.

Miró a los padres de Sakura, ambos se veían alegres a pesar de todo.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudar? - dijo sonriéndoles, ella no se quedaría atrás mientras todos trabajaban.

- Lo lamento señorita, pero usted me ayudará a mí - una voz varonil se escucho en el lugar.

- Eriol, Buenos días - saludaron todos.

- Buenos días - dijo Eriol, traía las vendas en los ojos, pero se desplazaba muy naturalmente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó la madre de Sakura.

- Muy bien - gracias por preguntar.

- ¿Gustas acompañarnos? - preguntó Fujitaka.

- Muchas gracias, pero ya desayune con mis guardianes. Pero ¿podría robarme a esta bella jovencita unos momentos? - preguntó Eriol dijo él refiriéndose a Tomoyo.

- Eso depende de ella - dijo con una sonrisa Nadeshico.

- Con gusto – dijo Tomoyo, se disculpo con sus tíos y fue con él.

De ese modo Eriol se llevó a Tomoyo del lugar.

- ¿En qué deseas que te ayude? - preguntó ya estando fuera, ese chico no necesitaba demasiada ayuda, según le parecía.

- Mis guardianes se fueron temprano a ayudar con las reparaciones y necesito que hagan algo por mí.

- Claro - dijo Tomoyo sin comprender en que podría hacerlo.

- Además - agregó - de esta forma podrás conocer mejor este lugar.

- ¿Serás mi guía? - preguntó confundida.

Bien, el que no podía ver era él, y ahora se ofrecía a mostrarle el lugar. Eso si que era raro, pero por otro lado, qué se puede esperar de la reencarnación de Clow.

- Si lo deseas, lo seré - dijo con su sonrisa de siempre, pero lo dijo de una manera que inexplicablemente hizo sonrojar a la prima de Sakura.

Eriol sólo sonrió.

- ¿Y... en qué quieres que te ayude? – volteando a otro sitio.

- Como sabes... - empezó a explicar y caminar como si nada - hay muchas reparaciones que hacer aquí y mis guardianes se fueron a ayudar.

Caminaba lentamente, pero firme por los jardines del palacio, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía un bosque cercano, siendo seguido por Tomoyo. Que sólo miraba su silueta. Su cabello relucía en tonos azulados y su voz se mezclaba con el ambiente mágico que prevalecía en el lugar.

- Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar algo - él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Perdón, ¿decías algo?

- Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una flor.

- ¿Una flor?

- Es mucho más fácil buscarla con la vista, que por el olor - dijo sonriendo. Luego la tomo por el brazo.

- No recuerdo del todo este lugar. ¿Te molesta? - preguntó sintiendo un leve temblor en ella.

- No..., no, pero dime cómo es la flor - preguntó tratando de no pensar que lo tenía muy cerca.

- Es una flor azul - le decía mientras se adentraban en el pequeño bosque. Al salir de los árboles, Tomoyo vio con admiración cientos y cientos de flores, de todos tamaños y colores, un perfume exquisito se formaba con la combinación de todos. La alfombra multicolor se extendía en lo que parecía un valle encantado.

- Es hermoso - dijo Tomoyo embelezada con lo que veía.

- Lo es, pero no tanto... - dijo Eriol llamando su atención.

- Pero aquí hay demasiadas flores azules, ¿cómo sabremos cuál de ellas es? – interrumpió ella.

- Fácil, sólo busca la flor que tenga el azul más parecido al azul del cielo.

Así se adentraron al lugar y se separaron, buscando. Tardaron unos minutos pero al final Tomoyo la encontró.

- Es muy bonita - decía mientras la acariciaba. Eriol se acercó.

- Justo después de cortarla, se debe frotar los pétalos con los ojos - explicaba Eriol - dando un ligero masaje y luego un pequeño hechizo. ¿Quieres ayudarme? - preguntó quitándose las vendas.

- Claro - dijo ella, corto con delicadeza la flor, luego le quitó unos pétalos y los puso en los ojos de Eriol, él al sentir eso dijo - por favor frótalos un poco - ella obedeció y con suavidad comenzó a acariciar los ojos de él con los pétalos.

Mientras Eriol comenzaba a recitar un conjuro y con las manos encima de las de Tomoyo aplicaba un hechizo de curación.

Tomoyo sentía como mientras Eriol tenía sus manos sobre las suyas, un calor muy especial los rodeaba, era el aura de Eriol que se extendía. Mientras él se concentraba en el hechizo ella podía sentirlo y la hacia sentir algo muy especial.

- Gracias – agradeció él al terminar.

- Fue un placer - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

- ¿Te importaría ayudarme en los siguientes seis días?

- Entonces tienes que hacerlo de nuevo - preguntaba mientras ya regresaban al palacio.

- Si, durante siete días seguidos para recobrarme, ¿te molestaría acompañarme?

- Claro que no - dijo sonriéndole. Por una extraña razón, ya no se sonrojo. Sólo recordaba la bella sensación de su aura cubriéndola. Era como conocer por dentro al misterioso Eriol, era como sentirlo. Eso la hizo sentir muy bien, y deseaba repetirlo, así que acompañarlo era un verdadero placer.

Eriol se detuvo y ella con él.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Él la colocó frente a sí, abrió sus bellos ojos azulados.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que aprecio mucho lo que has hecho por mí, desde que estuve en el hospital hasta ahora. No sé como pagártelo - dijo mientras sus ojos parecían fijos en los de ella.

- Sólo recupérate pronto - dijo a media voz. De nuevo sus ojos y su presencia la comenzaron a intimidar y comenzó a sentirse de nuevo muy cerca de él.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Impotencia, es una sensación quizá más horrible que se pueda vivir. Ver a una persona que quieres mucho, a la cual conoces desde siempre, sufrir. Sufrir por algo que no puedes remediar, que no esta en tus manos.

Como se desea, que de alguna manera, hacer algo, decirle algo, para que esa persona vuelva a ser la de siempre. Verla sufrir, no en lo físico sino del corazón es lo más horrible. Sus ojos no brillan como antes, su sonrisa sincera desaparece de su rostro, su silencio es perturbador, toda su persona cambia totalmente, mientras quisieras desaparecer su dolor con cualquier cosa, con tal de que no sufra más.

Sólo, sólo arrancar el dolor de su corazón, que desaparezca, que el tiempo pase muy rápido para que su dolor cese, para que se desvanezca.

Nada parece remediarlo, escuchar, hacer, decir cosas o algo para que vuelva a sonreír, como antes.

Eso es lo que siente la familia de Sakura y los seres que la quieren, su padre, Yuki, Tomoyo, Kero y Fuu sienten su dolor, sienten su pesar. Pero tratan de animarla como pueden y hacer todo lo que esta en sus manos para verla sonreír de nuevo.

Pero una persona lo resiente mucho más, su hermano.

Su hermano Touya, sabe que ella esta sufriendo, cada minuto que pasa desea que su hermana volviera a ser la de antes.

- Maldito mocoso - piensa en ocasiones al ver a los ojos de su hermana. Tan vacíos en ocasiones, tan tristes en otras.

Trata de acercarse a ella para ayudarla, pero no sabe como. Se limita a tratar de hacerla enojar o reír, pero no parece funcionar como desearía.

La ama mucho, como su única hermana, como una de las personas más allegadas a él. No puede evitar que cuando ella sonríe forzadamente, se sienta terrible por dentro.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

En ese tiempo Sakura prácticamente no paraba, iba de un lado a otro ayudando a todos. Sakura sonreía para no preocupar a nadie, comportándose lo más natural posible, pero en momentos de descuido, terminaba pensando en él.

- Sakura - la llamó su madre. Una mañana en la que no había nadie en el palacio y Nadeshico fue a ver a su hija a su habitación.

- Mamá ¿qué pasa?

- Hija - dijo acercándose - ¿Estas bien?

- Si madre, lo estoy – dijo con una falsa sonrisa, pero sabía que a su madre no le podría mentir.

- ¿Por qué lo ocultas? – a su madre no la podía engañar.

Las madres siempre conocen muy bien a sus hijos, saben cuando sufren y cuando lo ocultan. A Nadeshico le comenzaba a preocupar mucho su actitud.

Sakura bajo la mirada, sabía a lo que refería su madre.

Nadeshico se sentó a su lado.

- No quiero que se preocupen por mí - Terminó por decir, cuando sintió a su madre a su lado.

Sakura había evitado hablar con alguien, incluso la evadía a ella y a Tomoyo, temía preocuparlas.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero no lo podemos evitar. Sabemos lo que te pasa.

- Mamá - abrazó a su madre sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Su madre la abrazó consolándola.

- Esta bien mi pequeña, llora si quieres hacerlo, te ayudará a desahogarte.

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a salir casi con desesperación, habían estado reprimidas.

- Nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte, no nos agrada que sufras, pero tampoco que nos hagas a un lado y no nos permites ayudarte. Sé que no podemos hacer mucho, pero siempre contarás con nuestro amor y apoyo total.

- Mamá – susurraban Sakura en los brazos de su madre.

- Todo estará bien - Nadeshico acariciaba el cabello de su hija, sintiendo el dolor de ella.

Sakura soltó todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, llorando hasta más no poder. Su corazón, su alma, su ser lloraba su pena.

- Si él es feliz, yo lo seré - se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma.

- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien - decía Nadeshico a su hija, tratando de convencerla que al final ella estaría bien.

Finalmente Sakura se cansó de llorar y se durmió en los brazos de su madre. Nadeshico la deposito despacio en su cama. Luego le acarició el rostro que aún estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

- Pronto estarás bien - le dio un beso en la frente.

Sakura aún dormida dio un profundo suspiro.

- Ahora sueña, mi niña.

- Te prometo que todo estará bien - le dijo antes de dejarla en su habitación.

Mientras en sus sueños, podía estar con él.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Estoy preocupada, ya han pasado seis días y no sabemos nada - dijo con voz triste.

Su esposo la rodeo con sus brazos.

- No te preocupes es un hombre fuerte y estará bien.

- Eso espero - dijo Mei mientras abrazada a su marido.

- Tengo que ir a ver a Hannia.

- ¿Qué? pero...

- No te preocupes en un momento regreso - le guiño el ojo a su esposo y salió de la habitación.

- Hola Hannia - entró sin pedir permiso a su habitación.

Pero se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

Fiang estaba con ella, ambos estaban tomados de las manos y mirándose, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mei, Fiang la soltó.

- Creo que interrumpo algo - dijo con una sonrisa muy burlona.

- Claro que no - dijo Hannia - Fiang me estaba ayudando - Hannia se veía mucho mejor en los últimos días, había recuperado por completo su salud y estaban haciéndole más estudios.

Sólo su rostro triste, es lo que preocupaba a los demás.

- ¿Seguros? - dijo malévolamente Mei, viendo de reojo a Fiang, quien al notarlo se puso rojo.

Hannia veía a Mei sin comprender. La prima de Li la vio y le señalo a Fiang que estaba más que rojo.

- Me... me tengo que ir - dijo Fiang y salió casi corriendo el pobre.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Mei puso cara de ¡Oh dios mío!

- ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar ante la cara de su amiga.

- Pensé que no había nadie igual de despistada que... Saku - dijo bajito y provocando más curiosidad de Hannia.

- Amiga, amiga, amiga. No has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo - hizo un pausa - ¿qué piensas de Fiang?

- Yo, bueno. Ha sido un excelente amigo, ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Me ha apoyado mucho.

- Bien, como tu no te das cuenta tendré que decírtelo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Nunca has pensado en él... como algo más?

- Pues... - pensaba - cuando teníamos 14 años, él me gustaba, pero después conocía a Shaoran y...

- ¡AJá! - interrumpió Mei - ¿se lo dijiste?

- No.

- No crees que...

- ¡MEI! que cosas dices - de pronto Hannia se sintió incomoda por el comentario.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no has visto como te mira? ¿Cuánto te cuida? - decía graciosamente Mei.

Alguien toco la puerta interrumpiéndola.

- Lo siento, es hora de las medicinas - entró Fiang.

- No te lo dije - le dijo Mei a Hannia señalándoselo.

Fiang traía la medicina y se la dio a Hannia, mientras le sonreía. En ese momento ella observó como es que la miraba. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía una forma de mirarla muy especial. Eso hizo que recordará las palabras de Mei y que enrojeciera.

- Con permiso - no dijo más Fiang y salió.

- Estas roja Hannia - se burlaba Mei.

- Mei, ¿quieres callarte?

- Niégalo - reto.

- Bueno... - pero no pudo decir más.

- ¿Lo ves? - dijo con una sonrisa Mei.

Pero luego Hannia enserio su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa Hannia? - preguntó preocupada por su rostro.

- ¿Dónde estará Mei?

Mei también cambio su rostro.

- Sé que esta bien.

- ¿Crees que ya la encontró?

- No lo sé - dijo sinceramente.

Ieran Li también estaba preocupada, él no se había comunicado con ella desde la ceremonia, pero sentía claramente su aura y sabía que él se encontraba bien.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Los segundos parecen eternos, cuando hay dolor en el corazón. Como sacar de tus pensamientos y corazón a la persona más especial que has conocido en toda tu vida. Como borrar tu sufrimiento de no verla más. Cómo mantenerte firme, si por dentro se derrumban tus emociones, tus pensamientos e ilusiones a cada momento. Cuando por fin te das cuenta que lo has perdido, que no puedes estar junto a esa persona.

El tiempo puede volverse en tu contra y marcar cada segundo con dolor y tristeza. Cada cosa en la que se posen tus ojos, te lo recordará. Cada frase, cada melodía, cada minuto de silencio, parecerá que escuchas su voz llamándote. Toda mirada te recordará la suya, todo, todo parecerá tan doloroso y a la vez, hermoso, porque te lo recuerda a él.

Sólo, de una única manera estarás con esa persona. En tus sueños, que son expresiones del inconsciente que no se pueden dominar. Sólo en ese lugar te pertenecerá, serán para ti su mirada, su sonrisa, su voz, su presencia, sólo ahí y en ningún lugar más. Al despertar a la realidad no hay nadie a tu lado, estas sola, sufriendo su ausencia.

Sentada bajo su árbol favorito de Cerezos, se encontraba Sakura. Observando el cielo, al infinito vació del universo. Mientras unos pétalos de flores caían sigilosamente a su alrededor. Se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de sentir la calidez que le faltaba.

De nuevo sus ojos se humedecían y otra vez, dolorosas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. No lo podía evitar.

- Señorita Sakura - dijo una voz infantil con delicadeza.

- Alei - miró a la niña y de inmediato trato de retirar las lágrimas.

La pequeña la miró con dulzura y comprensión.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó aún limpiándose el rostro.

- Sólo quiero recordarle una cosa - dijo la niña.

- Dime - dijo con el rostro más seco y tratando de sonreír.

- ¿Recuerda la batalla?

Sakura asintió.

- Lo que nos enseño a todos nosotros.

- Yo tenía miedo... - dijo entrecortadamente - Pero recordar sus palabras me confortaron - "que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien". Aquella la noche era oscura y parecía que jamás iba a amanecer, pero al final la luz brillo con más fuerza - terminó de decir y luego se acercó a Sakura con una sonrisa, luego ambas se abrazaron.

- Cuando la noche esta más oscura, es porque no tardará en amanecer - le dijo al oído a Sakura - luego ambas se alejaron - No pierda la esperanza señorita Sakura.

- Gracias Alei - dijo agradecida Sakura.

- Debo irme, mis padres me deben buscar. Hasta pronto - dijo mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa.

- La tengo Alei, aún escondida en el corazón - pensaba Sakura - pero jamás desaparecerá la esperanza de estar junto a él - Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa - Sé estaremos juntos...

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- ¿Crees que hiciste lo correcto? – preguntaba con serenidad Hilda a su esposo.

- Estoy seguro – dijo él.

Ya se encontraban de nuevo en casa. Una enorme y hermosa casa, muy bien amueblada.

- Mamá, papá, quiero ir al parque – entró hablando dulcemente una pequeña niña de escasos 3 años, que se parecía mucho a su madre. Pensaron que terminarían sin hijos, después de tantos años, pero al final había nacido la pequeña Hilda que continuaría su legado.

- Claro hija – dijo Fausto abrazándola. La pequeña se puso feliz y comenzó a juguetear con un símbolo que su padre portaba en su cuello.

Fausto regreso su mirada a Hilda, que lo miraba con interés.

- Lo sabías ¿no es cierto?

Él asintió.

- Los ojos de ambos me lo dijeron, sólo quise darles una pequeña oportunidad y comprendieran lo que es más importante para ellos.

- Le regresarás el derecho a ser líder.

- Eso ya no depende de mí, sino de él. Si me lo pide lo haré.

- Papá, quiero irme – dijo la pequeña Hilda, tocando el rostro de su padre.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Era aún de día, afuera se escuchaba a la gente pasar, hablar, ir y venir. Dentro casi todo estaba a oscuras, sólo una diminuta luz había en toda la habitación. Alumbrando el lugar sólo estaba una lámpara sobre un escritorio, un tenue olor se sentía en todo el lugar.

En el escritorio, se podía observar a una persona que dormía recostada en sus brazos, estaba muy cansado, había utilizado muchos hechizos, había estudiado muchos libros de magia y mitos. Sólo buscando la manera de llegar a ese misterioso lugar. Lo había intentado por medio de sueños, de portales, todo. Pero hasta ahora todo era en vano. No había salido casi para nada del departamento de Sakura, donde de había refugiado.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos ámbar, tardó unos segundos en recordar donde se encontraba. Suspiro hondamente, a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a desesperarse, pero mantenía la esperanza en su corazón. Pronto la vería, podría estar con ella para siempre, sólo debía encontrar la manera.

Agradeció al peluche tragón, que el refrigerador estuviera lleno de comida, con la que se había sostenido todo este tiempo, pues no había querido salir del ahí.

Paso sus manos sobre su revuelto cabello. Se sentía aún cansado, se asomo por la ventana y vio que pronto anochecería. Se apresuro a darse una ducha y comer algo ligero para continuar, no quería que Sakura lo viera demacrado.

El cuarto brillo con un destello azulado, pero de nuevo el hechizo fallo.

Shaoran suspiro algo agotado, miró con nostalgia su anillo. Ya hace días había notado que ahora se veía un poco opaco, pero el símbolo de Hikaru aún permanecía, sin brillo, pero aún estaba ahí. Se recostó unos momentos en la cama, tratando de recuperar un poco de energía.

Al cerrar los ojos lo único que veía era su rostro, su dulce, gentil y tierno rostro sonriéndole. Pasaba por su mente su imagen, desde que eran pequeños, desde que se conocieron, hasta los últimos días que pudo verla. Esa semana había sido la más larga y tormentosa de toda su vida, intentando llegar a ella.

Abrió lo ojos sólo para encontrarse con que la noche había llegado ya.

- Sakura - susurro y suspiro.

Cuando lo hizo, pudo sentir el perfume de ella impregnada por toda la habitación, tan característico de ella, casi no había tocado nada en ese tiempo, sólo imaginaba como pudo ser al vida de ella durante esos años.

Se levantó y dirigió de nuevo a la sala, donde tenía dibujados algunos símbolos mágicos, que para su pesar, no habían funcionado.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo llegar hasta ella? Sin Fiang, Fuu o Eriol que lo ayudarán no encontraba la solución. Pero no se daría por vencido, ni ahora, ni nunca. De nuevo comenzó a hacer hechizos, combinando diferentes técnicas y todo lo que sabía de magia.

Así pasaron las horas de nuevo.

Un último destello verdoso, se vio salir de la habitación, luego se desvaneció despacio. Dentro Shaoran estaba de rodillas, apenas sostenido por su espada, algunas gotas de sudor había en su rostro. Estaba agotado. Con un poco de esfuerzo sacó de su bolsillo la carta que tenía. Era grisácea, y cada vez parecía más maltratada, la miró con ternura.

- Sakura, quiero estar contigo - susurró.

Su cuerpo cansado no aguanto más y cayo dormido. La carta aún en su mano y su anillo brillaron e iluminaron el lugar.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

La mañana era tranquila en Hikaru todo había vuelto a la normalidad. El sol aún no se asomaba por completo, los grillos aún cantaban la canción de la noche. Las estrellas con mayor resplandor se lucían frente al universo, mostrando su belleza y esplendor. El viento cálido hacía bailar árboles, plantas y jugaba con unas cuantas nubes blancas en el cielo. Un amanecer muy esperado y ansiado estaba a punto de comenzar, un amanecer que por un momento pareció que jamás llegaría.

Esa mañana, como nunca antes, salió del palacio. Toda la noche no había dormido, sólo veía a las estrellas, las lágrimas se habían acabado ya hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente no había más, todas habían salido y ahora, ahora sólo quedaba ese dolor en su corazón. Más punzante y lastimero que nunca, y aunque trataba de ocultarse y olvidarse, sólo provocaba más daño.

Sus pasos eran suaves y lentos, sus pies descalzos sentían bajo de sí pétalos. Pétalos de flores cubrían el verde pasto como una bella alfombra multicolor. Los árboles también lloraban su pena y sus lágrimas eran los pétalos de sus flores, los pétalos que también habían caído todos ya, quedando en los árboles un vacío difícil de llenar. Pero sus ramas serían adornadas de nuevo, en la siguiente primavera estarían cubiertos de color de nuevo.

En eso, su corazón era diferente, esa herida jamás sería sanada, sólo dejaría de sangrar por momentos, pero en cuanto alguien la tocará sin querer o que los recuerdos regresen volverá a sangrar.

Caminaba por la suavidad que los pétalos le brindaban. Su largo camisón blanco arrastraba tras su silencioso y lento caminar, sus ojos iban perdidos en la nada. Pensando simplemente.

Tan grande era su pesar, que ahora consideraba una medida drástica pero que prácticamente garantizaría que no sufriera más. El OLVIDO. Olvidar por medio de un hechizo que eso pasó, olvidar a esa persona. Tal vez era lo mejor, tal vez de esa manera su corazón sanaría, tal vez era la única opción para dejar de sufrir esa pena.

Si no lo recordaba, entonces ella sería feliz al lado de otra persona, volvería a sonreír de nuevo. Su vida sería para siempre en Hikaru, al lado de su familia, para siempre.

Olvidar

Olvidarlo

Olvidar para siempre.

Olvidarlo para siempre.

- NO - salió de sus labios - sin pensarlo. ¿Era eso lo que deseaba?

- No - dijo de nuevo - jamás me arrepentiré de lo que viví, jamás me arrepentiré de lo que sentí y jamás me arrepentiré de lo que siento.

- Aunque mi corazón se consuma ahora - dijo sentándose bajo su árbol preferido, que aún reservaban algunas flores de cerezo - fui feliz el tiempo que lo tuve a mi lado. No me arrepiento de haberlo conocido, no me arrepiento de haberlo estimado, no me arrepiento de haberlo amado con cada parte de mí ser..., no me arrepiento... de amarte Shaoran Li, jamás lo haré. Mi corazón es tuyo y una parte siempre lo será.

Miro con algo de melancolía a lo lejos, más allá se levantaba imponente una hermosa cascada, tan transparente y limpia como el cristal. Y en su reflejo le pareció ver la sonrisa de él, esa sonrisa de la que se había enamorado perdidamente.

- No me arrepiento de haberte dejado ser feliz con quien debes serlo. Y aunque me sienta así, sé que algún día, en algún lugar... podremos estar juntos para siempre... - la imagen desapareció.

En beso que le robo, en el abrazo y sus lágrimas, ella se dio cuenta que él sentía lo mismo que ella. Sakura supo que él también la amaba. Igual que ella a él.

Un poco más adelante de sus pies, estaba esa preciosa laguna, formada por las mismas aguas de aquella cascada. Se inclino un poco para ver su rostro, se veía tan triste. Sus ojos verdes estaban opacos y con poco brillo.

**Miro dentro del espejo**

**me veo a mi misma, estoy más allá de mi**

**necesito espacio para mis deseos**

**tengo que bucear dentro de mis fantasías**

Unas últimas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes recorriendo suavemente sus mejillas y cayendo en la cristalina agua, mezclándose con ella. Cerró los ojos y dirigió su rostro al cielo. Se prometió mentalmente que esas serían la últimas lágrimas, ahora trataría, aunque le costará en corazón mismo, de ser feliz, no sólo por ella y su familia sino por él - Por Shaoran, no lloraré, sonreiré porque sucedió... - El cálido viento la acariciaba, como si la consolara de su dolor - Una dolorosa pero a la vez sincera sonrisa surgió en sus labios. Recordando muchas cosas del pasado.

La manera en que lo conoció, como se fueron haciendo amigos, la mirada de él de cariño y ternura, cuando Shaoran le confeso sus sentimientos, y cuando al fin ella lo pudo hacer. Su reencuentro años después, su mirar, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos... esos ojos que le robaron de nuevo el corazón para jamás devolverlo.

- Gracias... - dijo finalmente - por enseñarme a amar.

**Sé que tan pronto como llegue**

**todo es posible**

**Porque nadie tiene que esconderse**

**más allá de lo invisible**

- Como desearía, que esa sonrisa fuera sólo para mi. También deseo, no sabes cuanto, estar para siempre a tu lado. Ser feliz al lado de la persona que siempre he amado. Gracias a ti, aprendí que lo único imposible de superar son los límites que nosotros mismo nos imponemos. Gracias, por estar ahí cuando lo necesite. Gracias, por dejarme conocerte, por dejarme enamorar de ti. Por que lo más hermoso de mi sale cuando estoy a tu lado, por enseñarme a tener amigos, ilusiones y esperanza. Por el simple y maravilloso hecho de existir ahora, gracias por dejarme estar ahora a tu lado - la voz se hizo un susurro, que luego fue sólo preludio a algo más vehemente e inesperado.

Al sentirlo Sakura abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, esas palabras no las había dicho ella, pero era lo que sentía ella, esa aura, esa voz, ese toque mágico y delicado, ese beso. Al abrir los ojos su sorpresa fue grande ver al encontrarse unos expresivos y tiernos ojos ámbar frente a sí. Su rostro era apacible y parecía feliz, pronto ese mismo rostro se inclinaba con suavidad hacia ella, mientras cerraban ambos los ojos.

- ¿Es un sueño? - susurro antes de que sus labios fueran tocados nuevamente por los de él.

**Cierra tus ojos**

**sólo siente y date cuenta**

**es real y no es un sueño**

**estoy en ti y tu en mi**

El nuevo contacto la hizo estremecer. El beso fue un poco más largo y suave, que le primero que sólo fue un leve contacto, estaba lleno ternura y delicadeza. Ella lo respondió de la misma manera, su mente decía que era un sueño, su inconsciente le jugaba una mala broma poniendo frente a ella lo que más adoraba.

Termino el beso con la misma delicadeza, como si temiera que en cualquier segundo ese sueño terminará.

- No lo es, no es un sueño, son mis sentimientos por ti - dijo Shaoran, recordando lo que ella le dijo antes de dejarlo inconsciente, antes de la batalla.

- ¿Shaoran? - preguntó sin saber si era realidad, un sueño hermoso o una horrible pesadilla que sabía, jamás se concretaría.

Él no respondió con palabras, sino con la mejor de sus sonrisas y con la cabeza asintió.

- ¿Pero..?

- No - dijo tapándole la boca con un dedo - ahora es mi turno - y de nuevo le regalo una sonrisa.

Sakura aún sin creerlo vio como lentamente y con la mirada de él perdida en la de ella, se hincó frente a ella. Beso su mano con delicadeza, pero no dejo de mirar a Sakura.

**Es el momento**

**de romper las cadenas de la vida**

**si continuas verás**

**que hay más allá de la realidad**

- Sakura Kinomoto - dijo su nombre con devoción y como suspiro del corazón, como si esas palabras fueran sagradas - ¿me harías el honor de estar conmigo para siempre? De mostrarme cada día lo que has dicho... lo mucho que me amas. De brindarme la mejor de tus sonrisas sólo para mí. Me harías el hombre más feliz, si decidieras que nuestras almas se unan. De hacernos uno para la eternidad. Sakura Kinomoto ¿quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz de universo entero siendo mía solamente? Porque mi corazón te pertenece desde siempre.

Sakura simplemente parecía no creer lo que escuchaba, abrió la boca para decir algo, y ahora de nuevo él quien la calló con un corto beso.

- Prometo hacerte feliz para siempre - continúo - prometo amarte cada día, cada momento, cada segundo más y más, prometo que nunca nada te faltará. Prometo hacer lo que desees, prometo morir a tu lado si lo quieres, prometo jamás faltarte, prometo amarte hasta la eternidad.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron mientras ambos estaban sumergidos en sus miradas. Sus cabellos jugaban con el viento, sus manos entrelazadas desprendían un calor especial. Él levantó la mano y con tierna delicadeza acarició con sus varoniles dedos el rostro suave y delicado de ella, entonces fue que pudo sentir su calor, la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía, su aura. Mientras podía ver su reflejo en sus ojos ámbar, al igual él podía ver su rostro en los cristalinos y profundos ojos de ella.

- Pero... - en esos segundos, Sakura al sentir todo aquello real pensó ¿Y Hannia?

- ¿qué pasará con..?

De nuevo fue interrumpida por él. Con una mirada, con una simple mirada, sólo sus ojos reflejaban todo, todo lo que él sentía en su corazón, ternura, deseo, angustia, y sobre todo amor.

- Responde ahora, sin importar nada del exterior, sin importar nadie. Sólo deja que hable tu corazón.

- ¿Pero y..?

- Sólo... - interrumpió - déjalo hablar. Olvida por un momento que el mundo existe que sólo tú y yo nos encontramos, sea un sueño o no. Sin importar las consecuencias. Demuéstrame que no hay nada más importante para ti, demuéstrame que sientes lo que una vez me dijiste. Ahora nada más importa, sólo lo que diga tu corazón. Mírame a mí y responde, aquí y ahora, deja hablar a tu corazón.

Ella estaba casi hipnotizada por su mirada, por su tono tierno y sincero, por el sólo hecho de estar junto a él. Mil pensamientos, mil emociones, un sólo sentimiento pidiendo a gritos salir para ser reconocido y ser feliz. Una sola respuesta que las palabras confirmaron, pero la mirada y el corazón siempre aclamaron.

- Nunca negaré lo que siento, te amo, siempre lo haré - hablaba su corazón, sin temores - me encantaría estar junto a ti para siempre...

Shaoran sonreía como jamás en la vida lo hizo, hechizándola de nuevo, se levanto lentamente y con él ella. Se vieron a los ojos. Hechizándose ahora mutuamente cada vez más.

- TE AMO - sus voces se combinaron y formaron una dulce melodía que inundo sus cuerpos y su corazón. Sus respiraciones, sus corazones y palpitaciones se sincronizaron y el fin del sueño fue un beso, un verdadero, real y profundo beso. Lleno de deseo reprimido que al fin salía a la luz.

El sueño termino, cuando la luz del sol cubrió todo Hikaru, la aurora boreal brillo y miles de pajarillos cantaban felices, un nuevo día empezó, un día más. Pero ahora había despertado y se aferraba al cuerpo de la persona que siempre amo, aquella persona le infundía vida, le infundía un sentimiento tan hermoso, tan especial e imposible de describir, tan propio, tan íntimo y puro.

- ¿Es un sueño? - preguntó aún sin estar segura, tenía miedo de que sólo fuera eso. Recostada en el hombro de él, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo su corazón palpitar como el suyo. Y como lentamente su cuerpo se impregnaba de él, de su aroma, de su energía, de su calidez.

- Tal vez, lo sea. Pero si es así jamás despertaré - le dijo al oído.

- Abre los ojos y mírame - con mucha delicadeza tomo el mentón de Sakura y colocó su cara frente a la suya - mírame y dime si es un sueño.

**Cierra tus ojos**

**sólo siente y date cuenta**

**es real y no un sueño**

**estoy en ti y tu en mi**

"Beyond the invisible" de Enigma

- Estoy contigo, siempre lo he estado porque eres parte de mi corazón.

Las pocas flores de cerezo que aún estaban en el árbol, por fin cayeron al suelo, reflejando el radiante sol que ambos tenían como testigo. Su perfume impregno el aire, creando un ambiente mágico.

- ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- Una carta me ayudo - dijo mostrándosela.

- Love - leyó Sakura - pensé que la había perdido - dijo admirándola.

- Estuvo conmigo - dijo Shaoran aún abrazado de ella, lo que menos deseaba era soltarla, quería estar con ella para siempre.

- Shaoran ¿y Hannia? - dijo Sakura preocupada.

- Bien, te contaré todo - dijo con una sonrisa recordando que Sakura no estaría completamente feliz, hasta saber que todos lo eran. Por eso y mil cosas más, la amaba tanto.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

(La música perfecta para esta parte (por lo menos para mí) es: Nightingale de Yanny)

La luna de nuevo, brillando en todo el esplendor, jamás antes se había visto tan enorme y brillante. Daba luz a todo cuanto hubiera abajo. Las nubes había dejado el paso a las estrellas que se lucían con todo su esplendor por todo el cielo.

Era una noche especial.

Un enorme y precioso arco se levantaba en uno de los jardines del palacio de Hikaru. Adornado sólo con las más preciosas y perfumadas flores de todo el lugar. Frente a él, había una enorme cantidad de seres mágicos de todo tipo y tamaño, habitantes de Hikaru y algunos invitados. Qué hacían lujo de presencia y en cuyos rostros eran visibles las muestras de felicidad.

A su alrededor estaba dibujada con perfección una estrella de siete picos, con líneas plateadas, que parecían brillar y hacer juego con la luna en el cielo. En el centro se encontraba el símbolo de Hikaru, casi donde se levantaba el arco de flores.

Llego el momento. La luna comenzaba a colocarse en la posición adecuada, todo estaba listo.

Una preciosa melodía comenzó a sonar, tocado por algunos de los habitantes del lugar. Una melodía suave, rítmica y que llegaba al corazón mismo.

Todos quedaron en silencio y abrieron paso a quien se presentaba en aquel lugar.

La hermosa figura de Sakura se presentó.

Vestida con un fino y precioso vestido blanco que brillaba con la luz de la luna. Era sencillo, pero no por eso dejaba de mostrar toda la belleza de quien lo portaba. Tenía unas mangas largas y anchas, pero que se dividían a la mitad en vertical en frente. Por el pecho y la cintura se ceñía, mostrando la hermosa figura que ella tenía, para luego expandirse en una falda amplia, con hermosa y amplia caída, y justo antes de terminar el vestido habían pequeñas flores de cerezo bordados con hilos plateados y diminutas piedras preciosas que a cada paso de ella, brillaban destellando luces de colores. De un hombro a otro, atravesaba una ligera tela transparente que luego se expandía por su espalda con gracia y elegancia hasta llegar al suelo. Un hermoso vestido diseñado por Tomoyo. Su rizado y castaño cabello iba suelto, jugando con el aire que levemente soplaba, sólo adornado por una pequeñísima tiara hecha con piedras preciosas. En las manos llevaba algo, pero no era posible observarlo, sólo podía verse la luz que desprendía el símbolo de su anillo. Colgaba de su cuello la elegante y poderosa estrella de siete picos de Hikaru.

Simplemente se veía radiante, maquillada ligeramente, sólo resaltando la belleza y profundidad de sus ojos. Un ligero tono rosado invadía sus labios, haciéndolos lucir tentadores. Pero lo que más agradaba de verla, era la sonrisa que mostraba, tan grande y hermosa, tan sincera y feliz.

Mientras caminaba las personas le sonreían y se abrían paso. Cuando al fin, pudo ver el arco sonrió aún más. Frente a sí se encontró con su querido hermano, que sorprendiéndola, la abrazó con gran cariño para luego sonreírle y guiarla unos pasos más adelante, en silencio. En ese instante llego Fujitaka, la abrazó y camino junto a ella. Su padre iba vestido también de blanco, al igual que su hermano, pero este parecía más un traje ceremonial. Más adelante Sakura vio feliz como estaba reunidos sus amigos.

De un lado estaban Mei, su esposo, Ieran, Hannia, Fiang y Misaki con una sonrisa en sus labios y más aún algunos sosteniendo la emoción de llorar. Al otro lado estaban Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol, Fuu, Yukito y Kero. Con los rostros igual de alegres, bueno, casi todos.

Todos vestidos de blanco, y por un efecto de la luz de la luna, parecían brillar. Sobre todo Sakura.

Al pasar junto a ellos sólo le sonrieron.

Al tenerlos ya de espaldas al fin su mirada se clavo en unos ojos ámbar que la miraba extasiados. Camino con lentitud hacia él. Decir que se veía genial era poco. También vestido con un traje blanco, con total pulcritud, al igual que Sakura su anillo desprendía un destello hermoso. Pero lo que resaltaba de él, más que el vestuario o nada, era la mirada, una mirada ambarina llena de amor y de ternura al contemplarla a ella.

Sakura llego frente a él. Su padre entrego la mano de ella a Shaoran. Él agradeció con la mirada, le sonrió y la tomo del brazo.

- Amados amigo y familiares - llamó la atención una voz femenina - agradezco su presencia en este un acto de amor, esperanza y fe - decía Nadeshico Kinomoto.

Quien lucía una preciosa túnica blanquecina, con el símbolo de Hikaru en su pecho y luciendo sus magnificas alas. Como máxima autoridad de Hikaru, era su deber unir a la pareja en un acto que era más que lo que era un matrimonio en la tierra. Más grande que eso, mucho más. Era la unión de dos almas en una sola, la unión de dos cuerpos, dos mentes, dos corazones. La unión de uno solo, que estuvo separado y que hasta ahora se ha encontrado.

Ambos hicieron sus votos de amor frente a todos, externando sus sentimientos, no había protocolos, no había palabras obligatorias, sólo lo que salía de sus almas. Las palabras fueron muy hermosas y emotivas, pero no se igualaban a las miradas, las miradas expresaban lo que las almas y corazones sentían. En un momento de la ceremonia, Sakura dejo ver lo que llevaba en sus manos, la carta Love, que parecía haber revivido totalmente, brillo durante todo el tiempo.

Y al terminar.

- Ahora, como representante de Hikaru. Los reconozco como esposos, amantes, como amigos, como pareja, como uno solo - dijo finalmente.

De todos los puntos de la estrella y por conjuros de los seres ahí presentes, miles de luces de colores comenzaron a salir de todos lugares a su alrededor, parecían juegos pirotécnicos, otros más salían y flotaban con luces de colores, dando un espectáculo hermoso a todos los presentes. En todos los alrededores de la estrella y de Hikaru.

- Y ahora - dijo más bajito para que sólo lo escucharan Shaoran y su hija - como madre de Sakura, les doy mi bendición para que sean felices.

- Gracias madre.

Ella sonrió y se alejo un poco.

- Puedes besar a la novia - dijo sonriendo a Shaoran.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura.

- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

- Gracias a ti - dijo ella.

Shaoran se acercó para besarla aprovechando que todos estaban contemplando el espectáculo que aún permanecía.

Pero para la querida prima de Sakura, eso no había resultado y cámara en mano estaba de lo más feliz grabando.

Sakura lo notó por el rabillo del ojo y antes de tocar los labios de Shaoran. Extendió en toda su magnitud sus preciosas alas blancas, cubriéndolos a ambos. Los labios de él eran tan suaves y cariñosos, se besaron como si fuera la primera vez, llenos de inocencia, de ilusión, de amor puro y verdadero. Estando sólo disfrutando el momento ninguno se percato de que la carta Love cambio, dio un pequeño destello y su color se hizo blanco, y el símbolo de las dos "s" § entrelazadas apareció, ahora era una nueva clase de carta, no era una carta Sakura, ni una de Clow, era una Sakura&Shaoran.

- ¡No! - decía quejándose Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Eriol al escucharla.

- Esos malvados de Sakura y Shaoran no me dejaron grabarlos cuando se besaron - se quejaba con cara de falso disgusto.

- Tomoyo, pero no tienes porque grabarlo - le dijo acercándose a ella - cuando puedes sentirlo.

Y antes de que ella reaccionara, era besada delicadamente por Eriol.

Después de unos segundos de sorpresa, poco a poco ella comenzó a corresponder el beso para gusto de Eriol. Dejando tirada a un lado la cámara para poder abrazarlo.

Mientras los demás aún observaban el espectáculo.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

La celebración que continúo era de lo más sencilla a comparación de los que se hacían en la tierra.

Todos felicitaron a los nuevos esposos.

Más de uno lloró después de la ceremonia y no se cansaban de desear lo mejor para la pareja.

- Estoy tan feliz por ti - dijo abrazando a su prima.

- Gracias Tomoyo.

- Yo estoy tan... - Tomoyo empezaba a hacer pucheros.

- Tomoyo.

- ¿Me permites felicitar a mi querida Sakura? - interrumpió una voz masculina.

- Eriol - dijo feliz Sakura.

Tomoyo de pronto tomo un color rojo en todo su rostro y rápidamente se hizo a un lado. Sakura la miró sorprendida.

- ¿No es linda hasta cuando se sonroja? - dijo Eriol refiriéndose a Tomoyo que mejor se alejó un poco más. Unos días antes Eriol había recuperado por completo la visión, el tratamiento con las flores y el hechizo habían funcionado a la perfección y en todo ese tiempo Tomoyo siempre estuvo a su lado.

- Sabía que ustedes dos se traían algo - dijo con voz acusadora a Eriol.

Eriol se quedo impresionado, desde cuándo Sakura notaba esas cosas. Luego ella sonrió.

- Te la encargo mucho, hazla muy feliz - dijo cerrándole el ojo.

- Será un placer - dijo con su sonrisa misteriosa.

- Felicidades - regresando a lo que estaban, la abrazo Eriol - me alegro por ti.

- Gracias Eriol - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Hiraguizawa, ten cuidado con lo que haces - dijo con falso enojo Shaoran que veía a los chicos. Y aunque también era felicitado por todos, no dejaba de escuchar lo que esos le decían a Sakura.

- No seas celoso, mi querido Shaoran, también te felicitaré a ti.

A Sakura le salió una pequeña gota.

- Espero que seas muy feliz, espera un momento - dijo reflexionando - quiero decir: serás muy feliz - dijo afirmando y con dedo índice al cielo.

- Claro que lo será - dijo una voz femenina - pronto Eriol su empujado de su lugar.

- Mei - dijo feliz Sakura - gracias por venir.

- ¿Estas loca? He esperado esto desde que teníamos diez años, no me lo perdería por nada - luego ambas se abrazaron.

- Ahora si me permites, también tengo que felicitar a mi primo - dijo feliz y se fue a formarse a la fila que tenían cada uno para felicitarlos.

- Estoy feliz por ti.

- Yukito - dijo abrazándolo con emoción. Que obviamente noto Shaoran, pero que no le molesto.

- Te lo dije... - susurró el en su oído.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundida.

- Que encontrarías a tu persona especial, y que correspondería tus sentimientos - dijo recordando años atrás, cuando la rechazó.

Yuki cerró los ojos, unas alas lo cubrieron y apareció Yue.

- Felicidades - dijo con ¿alegría? y le regalo, una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa a su ama.

- Gracias, amigo.

- ¡SAKURITA! - Llego volando una cosa amarilla que se pego a la cara de Sakura.

- Kero - dijo con felicidad. Lo separó de su cara con dificultad.

- Sakurita - repetía el peluche, mientras cascadas salían de sus ojos - ese mocoso por fin me separo de ti - decía con sentimiento.

Esta vez Shaoran no escuchaba mucho, ya que era asfixiado por Mei, y luego por cada una de sus hermanas.

- Kero - sosteniéndolo en sus manos con delicadeza - Shaoran no me alejará de ti, siempre estaremos juntos - y le regalo una sonrisa, para que su guardián se alegrara.

- ¡Sakurita! - seguía llorando el peluche.

- Tómalo de esta forma - interrumpió una voz masculina y ronca – no has perdido una amiga, has ganado un amo.

- ¡Hermano! - dijo con reproche Sakura.

Sin nada de delicadeza, Touya tomo a Kero de la cola, mientras aún lloraba, y lo lanzó lejos.

- ¡Touya! - gritó enojada.

Iba a ir a atrapar a Kero, pero al voltear hacia él, se alegro de ver que Tomoyo lo había atrapado y con cariño lo consolaba.

- Hermano... - comenzó a recriminar ella, mientras levemente fruncía el ceño. Pero al verlo a la cara, cambio.

Touya tenía una mirada de cariño hacia su hermana, como nunca antes jamás lo había visto. Luego sólo sintió como era abrazada con fuerza y delicadeza por su hermano, y por supuesto que correspondió el abrazo.

- Espero que sean felices - le pareció escuchar decir a Touya con voz algo quebrada.

Luego de unos segundos así, Touya la separo y de nuevo frunció el ceño, dejando más desconcertada a la pobre Sakura. Cuando supo que el mocoso había llegado y cuando le comunicaron que se casarían. Touya casi mata a Shaoran. Sus padres tuvieron que hablar con él, pero lo que realmente hizo que Touya aceptará, aunque lo negaría en público hasta el final, que se casarán, fue ver que su hermana regresaba a ser la misma, sonreía y era feliz.

- Si ese mocoso, te llega a hacer sufrir de nuevo. Te juro que con mis propias manos lo...

Shaoran escuchaba disimuladamente.

- Claro que no - casi gritan Sakura y Shaoran.

Touya miró a Shaoran y la pelea de miradas comenzó de nuevo.

Sakura suspiro y le salió una gotita en la nuca, nunca cambiarían.

- Gracias hermano - le llamo Sakura.

- Sólo cuídate ¡Monstruo! - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- No importa como me llames, sé que me quieres - dijo feliz.

Shaoran la escucho y no dejo de reír también.

Touya lo noto y de nuevo quería empezar a pelear.

- Felicidades - dijo una voz femenina, bastante conocida para Shaoran y Sakura,

- Hannia.

Touya la vio y se dio la media vuelta alejándose, murmurando toda clase de insultos hacia los mocosos roba hermanas, y mil cosas más. Pero dijera lo que dijera o pusiera la cara de demonio, estaba feliz por su hermana.

- Ahora soy yo, quien te pide que lo hagas feliz - dijo Hannia con una sonrisa.

- Lo haré.

Ambas se abrazaron. Con un poco de dificultades aún, Hannia comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. Al llevarla a Hikaru por petición de Sakura, habían logrado encontrar una cura para su parálisis y ahora se recuperaba lentamente, pero ya caminaba, sólo ayudada por un bastón y por supuesto de Fiang, que jamás la abandono y a quien ahora le había dado una oportunidad. Comenzaban una relación no muy formal, pero que quizás con el tiempo lo sería.

- Gracias - le dijo Sakura - sin ti, no sé que hubiera sido de mí.

- Creo que yo te debo agradecer por todo - dijo recordando, hablaron un par de cosas más y luego Fiang se acercó a ayudar a Hannia y felicitó a Sakura. Luego ambos se retiraron.

- Estarán bien - dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Eso espero - dijo ella. Luego volteó a ver a quien le hablaba.

- Fuu.

- Serán muy felices - dijo él, ambos se abrazaron y Sakura sólo repetía - Gracias.

El guardián asignado a Sakura, estaba como Kero con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado feliz por su amiga. Pero por otro algo triste, tal vez tendrían que separarse. Pero él sabía que su deber, pasará lo que pasará sería proteger a su amiga, a cualquier precio.

Por ahora sólo estaba feliz por ella.

Y así fueron pasando los demás, felicitando a la pareja. Los habitantes de Hikaru, Ieran, las hermanas de Shaoran, John Misaki, el esposo de Mei, los guardianes de Eriol y todos. Incluso se podría decir que Shaoran fue felicitado por Touya, bueno, depende de como se tome:

- ¡Más te vale que la cuides o te las verás conmigo! - como una felicitación.

- Cuídense mucho - le dijo Ieran a su hijo.

- Lo haremos madre - dijo él.

Luego con cariño su madre lo abrazó.

- Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

- Lamento todo - con un poco de tristeza lo dijo.

- Sólo importa tu felicidad, hijo.

- Gracias madre.

- Felicidades - dijo Nadeshico abrazando a su hija - estoy orgullosa de ti.

- Mamá.

- Muchas felicidades - dijo abrazándolo.

- Gracias señor, le prometo que la haré muy feliz - le dijo, al que ahora podría llamar suegro.

Luego Nadeshico se acercó a felicitar a su yerno.

- Estoy feliz por ustedes - dijo abrazándolo, logrando que el chico se sonrojará a más no poder.

- Gra...gracias - correspondía su abrazó.

Y por fin descifraba porque cuando estaba cerca de la madre de Sakura se sonrojaba tanto. Su aura era casi idéntica, le recordaba a la pequeña Sakura y a su niñez, cuando sólo verla lo hacía ponerse morado.

- Papá.

- Mereces ser feliz, mi querida hija. Seguramente el joven Li, será un buen esposo.

- Gracias papá.

Las felicitaciones por fin terminaron.

Las luces de colores en el cielo, aún iluminaban el lugar.

Una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar.

- My lady ¿me concedería esta pieza?

- My lord, sería un honor - contestó Sakura a Shaoran.

Y el baile comenzó.

Un círculo se formo a su alrededor, la estrella en sus pies comenzó a tintinar y el ambiente se hizo mágico. Bailando al ritmo de una suave y romántica melodía se movían ambos, perdidos en sus miradas, sólo dejándose llevar por sus pies y sus corazones. Pronto aquel sentimiento se extendió a todos. Sakura y Shaoran hablaban y sonreían, se veían tan radiantes ambos, que a más de uno arrancaron un suspiro.

- ¿Me permitiría bailar esta pieza? - dijo caballerosamente el chico a Tomoyo.

- ¿Eh?, bueno... – no sabía que decirle al joven Misaki.

- Lo lamento, joven amigo - se escucho otra voz varonil que hizo a Tomoyo sonrojarse - pero la señorita me ha concedido la primera pieza - dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

Sin más que eso, tomo a Tomoyo por el brazo y comenzaron a bailar, junto a S&S, que los vieron y les sonrieron.

- Creo que tenemos que arreglar otra ceremonia.

- Me temo que sí - contestó Shaoran a su ahora esposa.

Rieron y continuaron bailando y disfrutando esa noche, su noche.

Más parejas acompañaron al par que bailaba.

Entre ellos unos felices Fujitaka y Nadeshico, Mei y su esposo, Fiang y Hannia, aunque con un poco de ayuda de él, pero por petición de ella, las hermanas de Shaoran y sus esposos, Touya con Nakuru, porque ella le había prometido que si bailaba con ella no le saltaría de nuevo encima, pero lo que Touya no vio es que ella cruzo los dedos. Kero se consolaba con un pastel que Tomoyo le había hecho especialmente para él, Suppy andaba por los alrededores como loco, pues Kero le metió pastel a la boca sin querer.

Los demás observaban felices.

Sakura bailaba como nunca estaba tan feliz, Shaoran estaba igual.

Por unos momentos ella fijo su mirada en otro lugar, al unos metros del arco de flores logro distinguir algo. Shaoran también pareció distraerse.

Una figura, una figura masculina, que tardo unos instantes en reconocer.

- Zeshin – pensó Sakura.

Hay estaba él, con un traje blanco y una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Felicidades - alcanzo a leer sus labios, luego apuntó su corazón. Ella recordó lo que siempre le decía: búscame en tu corazón y ahí estaré.

- Gracias amigo - le dijo mentalmente. De todo corazón le agradecía, si no fuera por él, ahora no estuviera tan feliz con Shaoran.

Zeshin sonrió y asintió, luego le mando un beso y su figura desapareció. Iba a cumplir una nueva misión, la de volver a nacer, pero esta vez sería diferente, ahora tenía una enseñanza que quedaría grabada en su alma. Tendría una nueva oportunidad de vivir como un ser humano común y empezar de nuevo.

Shaoran también estaba distraído, no muy lejos de donde estaba su madre vio por unos segundos a la figura de su padre, con una enorme sonrisa. Lo reconoció por las fotografías que había visto, era él.

- Felicidades hijo – le pareció escuchar en su mente – siempre estaré orgulloso de ti – incluso la voz de su padre era muy parecida a la de él. Shaoran estaba muy contento, su padre no parecía enfadado.

- Gracias padre – dijo también mentalmente.

La figura de su padre pronto desapareció, no sin antes ver cariñosamente a sus hijas que bailaban y a su esposa, quien si parecía verlo.

Luego Shaoran regreso a lo que estaba haciendo, más feliz que nunca.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura? - preguntó Shaoran notando su distracción.

- Sólo me despedía de un amigo - dijo sonriéndole.

- Ah sí.

Ella asintió y Shaoran ya no preguntó. Porque Sakura estaba de puntitas y sus labios estaban sobre los de él.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Una habitación pequeña, pero perfecta. El balcón tenía la mejor vista de todo el lugar. Todo era blanquecino y brillante.

No pensé que mis sueños se hicieran realidad. Me encuentro aquí, ni siquiera en mis más hermosos sueños podía haber disfrutado esto, el paraíso es aquí, a tu lado, eres tu sólo tu.

Cómo fue que pude sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin ti, como pude hacerlo sin tus miradas, tu sonrisa, sin tu dulce y gentil presencia. Ahora sé que no estaba vivo, mi cuerpo funcionaba, pero mi corazón estaba muerto. Ahora regocija de felicidad, ahora late sólo para ti y para mi, por vez primera veo lo maravilloso que es estar vivo, lo fantástico de poder estar aquí a tu lado.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el espejo. Sólo observándose, no pensaba casi nada, sólo escuchaba su corazón latir con fuerza.

Sintió unas manos en sus hombros y al buscar en el espejo a la persona, sólo pudo sonreír.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa del universo.

- Y tú el hombre al que ama.

- Es un hombre muy afortunado

- Igual que ella.

Sakura se levanto de su asiento. Y luego se volteo hacia él.

Ella no se cansaba de apreciarlo también. Ese hombre que le había robado el corazón, ese hombre al que amaba.

- Te amo - le dijo ella.

Él sonrió.

- Y yo a ti.

- Shaoran... - la voz de Sakura sonó muy suave y tierna al pronunciar ese simple nombre.

Era tan mágico sentir su piel, sentirlo cerca y sentir que estaba con ella, solamente con ella.

Se acercó un poco más y poco a poco se acomodó en su pecho. Se recargo suavemente en él, sintiendo como su propio corazón latía y latía de gritando de felicidad. También escucho el corazón de Shaoran latía tan fuerte también, cerró lentamente los ojos. Pero su pecho y su cuerpo eran tan cálidos, se sentía tan bien estando ahí. Sakura abrió los ojos cuando los brazos de él, la abrazaron.

- Te amo... te amo tanto... - dijo en un susurro, que pareció ser un grito de su alma y de su corazón - Shaoran... - Sakura dijo su nombre, pero pareció más un suspiro que una palabra.

- Y yo a ti - dijo susurrando antes de acercarse más. Por fin podría decírselo sin temores, por fin su corazón se liberaba de la terrible opresión de su encierro. Por fin la persona a la que amaba, escuchaba lo que por mucho tiempo estuvo en su corazón.

Ella levantó lentamente la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, él también la observaba con la misma intensidad que ella. El chico bajo lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de la cara de ella. Una de sus manos ahora tocaba el rostro de ella. Las miradas estaban perdidas una en la otra y no había nada más que ellos.

Lograba sentirse cerca, lograban escuchar sus corazones, lograban respirar el mismo aire, lograban acercarse más y más. Hasta que por fin delicadamente sus labios se unieron, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, mientras sus corazones lograban armonizar uno con el otro, latiendo al mismo ritmo y con la misma intensidad. Un beso, en un principio fue muy delicado. Tan sólo sintiendo, sus cuerpos se llenaron de una sensación maravillosa. Y sin pensarlo la mano de Shaoran rodeo suavemente la pequeña cintura de Sakura y poco a poco la acercaba más y más hacia él. Nada alrededor parecía existir, nada. Sólo ellos dos. Sus labios se negaban a separarse, no querían. Ese beso estaba cambiando poco a poco, ahora era diferente, demasiado diferente y hermoso. Poco a poco ese delicado beso se comenzó a transformar en otro. Era más un beso lleno de deseo, lleno de pasión, lleno de... esa sensación, esa sensación, estaba marcando ambos corazones y ambas cabezas.

Sin desearlo siquiera, pero debido a que su cuerpo físico lo exigía, tuvieron que separarse lentamente. Respiraban de manera algo dificultosa. Sus labios se separaron pero sus cuerpos y sus mentes no, sus pechos subían y bajaban respirando fuertemente. Su frente estaba unida. El rojo carmesí estaba en ambos chicos, sus mejillas eran adornadas con ese color.

- Te ves muy dulce con ese color - dijo sonriendo Shaoran mientras acariciaba con su mano su mejilla.

- Y tú, encantador - también lo acarició.

No podían evitarlo, aunque ahora estaban unidos para siempre ante los ojos de todos, no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos con la presencia del otro. Pero deseosos de nunca más separarse.

Apenas pudieron y sin pensarlo de nuevo, nuevamente se estaban besando.

Poco a poco la intensidad de sus caricias aumentaba, Sakura comenzó a acariciar con suma dulzura pero con algo de arrebato lo cabellos de Shaoran. Shaoran comenzó a sentir cada vez más intensas las caricias de ella y respondiendo de la misma manera, comenzó a acariciarla suave, pero dulcemente la cintura.

De nuevo se sintió saboreando ese sabor de los labios de Sakura, era un elixir embriagante y adictivo al que no quería dejar de probar. Ambrosía anhelada que sólo los dioses podrían disfrutar, agua de vida y corazón. Lo había probado antes, pero ahora perecía mucho más dulce y adictivo, ahora sabía que sólo era para él. Lo mismo sentía ella.

Muy despacio, comenzaron a besarse, con dulzura, pasión y deseo. Cada caricia, cada mirada, cada segundo se fundían, a cada momento.

Y comenzó un juego de amor. Donde ambos, sin represión, sin culpa pero si con todo el corazón expresaban no sólo con palabras, sino con un acto de devoción, de unión.

Que tendría como consecuencias, un pequeño fruto de su amor, un pequeño Li Kinomoto, hijo de Sakura y Shaoran y del más puro amor que se profesaban.

Y ese sólo era el principio, el principio de una nueva vida. Una en donde estarían juntos, compartiendo el resto de sus vidas. Sólo ellos dos y la hermosa familia que seguramente formarán con el tiempo. Al fin, su la historia se escribirá de nuevo, no esta exenta de algunas preocupaciones o angustias pero hay más que nada: amor y esperanza.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

No te preocupes amiga o amigo, la historia se escribió sólo para decirte, que hay mucho más en tu corazón de lo que piensas, que tienes algo valiosísimo: Tu vida. Y con ella la esperanza de vivir, como lo hicieron S&S, con esperanza e ilusión, para forjarse al final una vida feliz.

Nada llega a ti por suerte, es la combinación de preparación y fortuna. Llegarás a conocer a tu persona especial, tal vez no aquí, no ahora, no en estas condiciones, tal vez ya la conociste, pero no te has dado cuenta, tal vez aún no descubres lo que sientes por esa persona, tal vez la buscas, pero te puedo asegurar algo. Esa persona existe, y también te busca, y ambas se encontraran para ser felices, algún día, de algún modo, en algún lugar...

§§§§§§ § §§ §

§ § § § §

§§§§ § § § §

§ § § § §

§ § § §§

§ § § §

"FIN"

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

"El verdadero amor, el amor ideal, el amor del alma, es el que sólo desea la felicidad de la persona amada, sin exigirle en pago nuestra felicidad"

Jacinto Benamente

"Amor es: dos almas con el mismo pensamiento, dos corazones con el mismo palpitar"

Von Munich-Bellinghausen

"Sólo me queda decir: GRACIAS, les aseguró a todos ustedes, que leía cada review y cada mail con especial cariño y felicidad, de que alguien leyera mi historia. Cada uno provocó una sonrisa en mí y más ganas de seguir escribiendo. También quiero decirles que si con esta historia logre que lloraran, se les hiciera un nudo en la garganta, que sintieran mariposas en el estomago, me odiarán, o simplemente sonrieran por las tonterías que se me ocurrían, MI META HA SIDO LOGRADA. Les quiero agradecer mucho, no saben como me ayudó para continuar, sobre todo siendo este MI PRIMER FIC".

"Escribo por el placer de hacerlo y publicarlo, si ustedes lo leen y me complacen con sus comentarios, es más de lo que esperaba".

Muchas gracias y no me despido, sólo les digo hasta pronto.

Para dudas, amenazas, felicitaciones, menos virus, saben donde encontrarme.

PD: lo siento, si pensaron que se deshacían de mi, se equivocaron. ja, ja, ja.Amenazo con regresar con otro fic. Y si me extrañan esta "Hope" publicada, una mini historia que escribí a la mitad de esta.

Besos, abrazos y saludos a todos.

HASTA PRONTO

yuen chan


	31. Epílogo

Epílogo

¡Hola!

Soy yo de nuevo, con un epílogo para esta historia, por petición de ustedes. Espero les agrade mucho.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Dulces sueños.

Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en el más profundo sueño.

Pronto se encontró en un hermoso lugar, uno al que conocía perfectamente, se dirigió a un lugar cercano, admirando ese hermoso y eterno paisaje que se extendía a donde los ojos se posaran. Pronto los recuerdos regresaban a su mente, algunos meses atrás, jamás pensó que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, en aquel momento había visto su mundo caer a sus pies, pero ahora era diferente, casi podía gritar que era feliz finalmente. Había alcanzado sus sueños.

El viento como siempre acariciaba su rostro y podía sentirlo como le susurraba a mil frases hermosas. El aroma era un perfecto perfume de flores hermosas, estaba tan tranquila y disfrutando, cerro los ojos para apropiarse de esa sensación.

Sumida en miles de pensamientos de las personas a las que amaba comenzó a recordar. Pronto esos hermosos recuerdos comenzaron a desaparecer. Abrió los ojos un poco desconcertada. De nuevo trato de relajarse, pero no pudo, abrió los ojos incómoda, comenzó a caminar, pero una sensación en el pecho comenzó a surgir y hacerse cada vez más grande.

Prácticamente de la nada un sentimiento de desesperación la invadió, todo su ser se estremecía, sentía su cuerpo cada vez más cansado, luego más pesado. Se detuvo en seco cuando de pronto su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y mantenerse en pie se le dificultaba, comenzó a mover sus labios tratando de articular palabras, no salía de ellos nada, necesitaba ayuda. Pero sus labios cada vez más fríos, sólo se movían temblando. Escuchaba claramente su corazón latiendo con fuerza, su frente se lleno de sudor, mientras sentía un horrible frío.

A su alrededor todo parecía dar vueltas y vueltas, las imágenes cambiaban, se opacaban y oscurecían. Mientras la sensación de desesperación aumentaba cada vez más, sus pies no la soportaron más y cayo de rodillas. Al caer todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, absolutamente todo. El corazón aumentaba su latir y una extraña sensación de perdida la invadió, al sentirlo instintivamente llevo ambas manos a su vientre.

- NO - pronunciaron sus labios con dificultad, mientras la oscuridad la cubría por completo. Y sentía caer en un abismo sin fin.

Abrió los ojos exaltada, su pecho aún subía y bajaba con rapidez, y gotas de sudor la cubrían. Se sentó en la cama y trato de calmarse, cuando de nuevo recupero su aliento y notando que todo pareció ser sólo un sueño, miro a su alrededor estaba en su habitación. Una hermosa habitación blanca, con algunos muebles colocados estratégicamente. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la luz del sol se filtraba por algunos espacios que dejaban las cortinas.

Trato de tranquilizarse un poco y se levantó.

Abrió las enormes cortinas, sólo para admirar un hermoso jardín con muchas flores en ella y un árbol de Sakura en el centro rodeado, de pequeñas flores blancas. Había sido capricho de ella que a su lado se pusieran dos columpios para dos personas y del otro lado se colocará una banca. ¿Para qué? Ella no lo dijo, sólo dijo que era un capricho nada más. Y por supuesto nadie le negaría nada, mucho menos él.

Al admirar su capricho hecho realidad, sonrió y trato de olvidar su pesadilla. Pronto se baño y cambio. Para cuando se secaba el cabello el teléfono sonó.

- Hola - escucho decir del otro lado de la línea con voz dulce, que entre miles de voces reconocería sin equivocarse.

- Hola - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama - ¿Porqué no me despertarte? - dijo con voz aparentemente molesta.

- Lo lamento cariño - escucho decir con algo culpabilidad que luego cambio - pero ¿cómo perturbar de su descanso a un ángel? - dijo con voz dulce y tierna.

Ella se sonrió más y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran.

- Lo siento - dijo regresando a una voz un poco más seria - pero aún tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar, pero nos encontraremos donde quedamos.

- Esta bien, te veré allá.

Del otro lado de la línea Shaoran sólo sonreía. Siempre lo hacía al hablar con ella.

Colgó el teléfono luego de escuchar, como siempre, dulces palabras de su marido.

Y después de vestirse adecuadamente bajo al comedor y cuando miró el reloj...

- ¡KEROOO! - se escucho por todo el lugar.

En menos de 1 minuto un peluche volador llegaba a donde estaba su ama.

- ¿Qué pasa? - medio dormido miraba a todos lados - ¿Estas bien Sakurita?

- ¿Por que no me despertarte?

- O.O je, je, je. Sakurita es que yo...

Ella lo miró enojada y luego suavizo la expresión, después simplemente le dio la espalda, se dirigió a la cocina tomo su delantal y comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Mientras Kero la seguía.

- Lo siento Sakurita pero... pero...

- Lo sé Kero, de nuevo te quedaste hasta muy tarde con los videojuegos por eso no te despertabas.

- Sakurita... - se quejaba Kero, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Desde que Sakura y Shaoran se casaron, el pequeño guardián vivía en su casa, sólo que "casi" no se entrometía en sus vidas, tenía su propia habitación y casi siempre estaba con un videojuego.

Sakura puso unos hot cakes frente a él.

- ¡Que delicia! - decía con ojitos brillantes, inmediatamente se lanzó sobre él.

Para su sorpresa sólo se dio un tremendo golpe con la mesa.

Sakura había quitado el plato.

- ¿Por qué? - decía con lagrimitas en sus ojitos.

- Por favor Kero, no es bueno para ti que juegues tanto, debes dormir más. Casi todo el día te la pasas jugando, y se te olvida dormir - con voz preocupada y ojos de igual manera.

Kero sólo bajo la cabecita sintiéndose un poco culpable.

- Prométeme que te cuidarás más - dijo ella, mientras agachaba hasta el pequeño guardián con ojos suplicantes.

Kero sólo suspiro.

- Esta bien - dijo como si estuviera resignado.

- Así me gusta - dijo ella y de nuevo le acercó el plato. Kero ni tardo ni perezoso en dos segundos acabo con todo su contenido. Mientras Sakura más lentamente también desayuno.

- Estuvo delicioso - decía mientras se sobaba la barriguita enorme que tenía.

- ¿A dónde irás? ¿Puedo ir? ¿Me compraras dulces? ¿Irá Spy? tengo ganas de enseñarle mi nuevo record. ¡SÍ! El gran Kerberos lo ha hecho de nuevo... - hizo pose de ganador y seguía hablando y hablando.

Sakura sólo sonreía, ese Kero no cambiaba.

Pero por un segundo el recuerdo del sueño llego a su mente. Le hablaría a Kero de eso, pero no parecía ser una premonición era la primera vez que la tenía, era mejor no preocupa a nadie.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

- Gracias Sakura.

- No hay problema Tomoyo - con su sonrisa habitual la miró - también me ayudaste cuando me case.

Ambas chicas caminaban por un gran centro comercial. Hacía ya 9 meses de la boda de Sakura y Shaoran y ambos había decidido vivir en la tierra, regresaron junto con Eriol, sus guardianes, Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo y Kero. Los demás se quedaron en Hikaru, pero claro que todos podían ir y regresar cuando fuera necesario.

Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a Hong Kong, hay fueron recibidos con gran alegría por parte de la familia Li. Para sorpresa de todos, el jefe de los círculos el mundo ofreció a Li la dirigencia del Concilio, pero para una sorpresa mayor, él lo rechazo, recomendando para el puesto a su amigo Fiang, quien después algún tiempo lo aceptó.

- Y ¿Cómo les ha ido? - preguntó Tomoyo.

- Excelente. La propiedad que nos recomendaron ya fue reparada y amueblada, es hermosa.

- Espero pronto poder ir - desde que Tomoyo regreso a la tierra, había estado en Japón por algunos asuntos de negocios y tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado a China. Y ahí los asuntos de la boda la mantenían casi todo el día ocupada, por lo que había visto muy poco a su amiga.

- Pero estas algo ocupada - completo Sakura - no te preocupes ya habrá tiempo.

- Y Li, ¿cómo lo esta tomando? No pensé que pudiera rechazar el puesto de jefe del Concilio - dijo entrando a un lujoso lugar en donde había una secretaría. Hablo unas palabras con ella y luego la secretaría se fue, mientras Sakura la esperaba sentada.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Sabes por qué? - preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

Sakura no puedo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, cosa que de inmediato noto Tomoyo y sonrió.

- Pues...

- ¿Porqué lo rechazaste? - preguntó a su marido, desconcertada por lo que había pasado.

Shaoran no había dicho nada más desde que llegaron de la reunión del Concilio. Entraron a su casa y Sakura se coloco frente a él.

Él sólo la miraba con ternura, pero no parecía tener intenciones de contestar.

- Shaoran - le dijo dulcemente - habías luchado tanto por eso, era tan importante para ti.

Él sólo veía y parecía estar extasiado con su presencia.

- ¿Shaoran? me escuchas - dijo al ver que su ahora esposo, no movía un sólo dedo, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Pasó su mano por sus ojos, pero seguía igual.

Luego poco a poco sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

- Ahora... - él se acercó a ella - sé lo que es realmente importante para mí - la abrazó con delicadeza.

- Siempre has sido tu - le dijo con dulzura al oído.

- Pero... - pensaba renegar ella, sabía lo que él había luchado por esa posición en el círculo de hechiceros.

- No lo vez amor - susurro, luego se vieron de frente, ella aún tenía la mirada inquieta - si lo hubiera aceptado, mi vida cambiaría - comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Sakura con suavidad - estaría atado a miles de obligaciones y responsabilidades, y tu también. Es cierto que con el trabajo que tengo estaré ocupado, pero no se compara con las obligaciones de un Líder del Concilio.

- Shaoran...

Pero él no la dejo continuar.

- No lo entiendes - le susurro acariciando su rostro - no permitiré que me alejen de ti. Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo, quiero dedicar tiempo a ti, a mí y a la familia que algún día tendremos. Quiero ser normal por primera vez, sin pensar en la magia siempre. Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero disfrutar nuestro amor.

Sello toda duda y discusión con un dulce beso que sólo confirmo sus palabras. Sakura estaba conmovida por sus palabras, más aún porque ella sentía lo mismo. Amaba cada segundo que pasaba con él. No quería vivir sin verlo, aún unas cuantas horas que él se alejaba de ella por asuntos muy importantes, sentía que cada minuto era una verdadera tortura, que al final se recompensaba con una brillante sonrisa.

- Vaya no pensé que Li fuera tan romántico - dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa Tomoyo.

Sakura sólo asintió levemente con un color carmín en sus mejillas.

En ese instante la secretaria regreso con un paquete en las manos y se la entrego a Tomoyo, ella lo recibió y después de despedirse ambas salieron.

- Y tu ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Genial - Tomoyo no pudo evitar casi gritar de felicidad y el brillo en sus ojos apareció.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? - pregunto Sakura viéndola detenidamente.

- La verdad... - preguntó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa - ¡SI! - dijo cambiando su rostro a una mueca de angustia. No pensé que el tiempo pasará tan rápido, pero aún así estoy muy contenta por todo.

- Todo estará bien Tomoyo - dijo Sakura consolando a su amiga.

Eriol Hiraguizawa no había perdido tiempo, en cuanto supo lo que sentía por Tomoyo no era un simple cariño de amigo, sino algo mucho más fuerte y profundo le propuso matrimonio. Si por él hubiera sido lo habría hecho la boda el mismo día que Sakura y Shaoran, pero dadas las condiciones, decidió esperar, Tomoyo acepto sintiéndose segura. Fueron 7 meses que a Eriol se le hacían eternos y a Tomoyo muy cortos.

Habían estado muy ocupados por los arreglos que casi no se habían visto con sus amigos, sólo ocasionalmente.

Sería la boda del siglo, para que ninguna familia se sintiera ofendida no se llevó a cabo ni en Japón, ni en Inglaterra, sino en China. Ambos provenían de las familias más ricas de sus respectivos países, así que todo sería espectacular. Platillos traídos de los rincones más lejanos del mundo, personalidades de talla internacional, arreglos de millones, se hicieron en muy poco tiempo. Tanto que las familias de ambos se conocerían en la celebración.

- No pensé que te casaras tan rápido - decía su amigo.

- Me lo dice quien le pidió a su excompañera de primaria que fuera su novia, que se comprometiera con él y que se caso con ella en menos de 3 semanas - decía con su habitual sonrisa Eriol.

- Pero era diferente, la amaba desde muy pequeños.

- Yo también, sólo que no lo sabía.

- Pero a mi boda no asistirían los hombres más importantes del mundo.

- Pero sí seres mágicos y los más poderoso hechiceros de la tierra y Hikaru.

- Es diferente - sólo dijo Shaoran, Eriol siempre tenía algo en contra.

- Lo sé mi querido amigo, pero no puedo pasar mucho tiempo lejos de ella y deseo que nuestras vidas se unan.

Li sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo.

- ¿Nervioso? - Li lo miró.

Eriol no borraba su sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Debía?

- Mentiroso - dijo Li notando los nervios bien escondidos del ingles.

Eriol ya no dijo nada, porque sabía que su amigo tenía razón, si lo estaba y mucho.

No era el hecho de que casi todos los medio de comunicación del mundo cubrirían la nota, o todos los invitados. Era el hecho de unir su vida con ella, era casi como un sueño.

- Un sueño... - suspiro Tomoyo.

- No te preocupes Tomoyo todo estará bien - las palabras y sonrisa de su amiga siempre la hacían sentir mejor, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieta.

Ambas iban en el auto de Tomoyo.

- Ya sólo falta recoger una cosa más - suspiró Tomoyo, mientras manejaba en dirección a otro lugar.

- Sakura ¿estas bien?

La chica de ojos verdes de pronto se había quedado muy callada y tenía una mano en su vientre.

- Si - sonrió para tranquilizarla - sólo tengo un pequeño dolor.

- Ya fuiste al doctor - preguntó preocupada su amiga.

- Tranquila, ya me han hecho unos estudios y me darán los resultados mañana. No es grave, sólo son consecuencias de la batalla.

- ¿Quieres decir...?

- Sí, no todas mis heridas fueron curadas completamente y algunas todavía me duelen.

- Sakura, tal vez sea mejor que no...

- No lo digas - la interrumpió - por ninguna razón dejaría de ir, aunque tengan que llevarme en silla de ruedas - bromeo - no me perdería la boda de mi amiga por nada.

- ¿Estas segura? - preguntó viéndola atentamente.

- Claro y mejor que veas, el semáforo ya cambio.

El resto del viaje estuvieron más alegres. Encontrarían a Shaoran y Eriol en un restaurante para cenar.

Fuera del restaurante

- ¿Cómo estuvieron las compras? - preguntó un alegre Shaoran que de inmediato fue a saludar a su esposa con un tierno beso en los labios.

- Muy divertidas - dijo Sakura mostrando unas bolsas al chico luego de recibir el beso.

- ¿Y cómo esta nuestro pequeño? - preguntó Shaoran acariciando el abultado vientre de Sakura.

- Muy feliz de estar con su padre - dijo ella.

El embarazo de Sakura tenía 8 meses y algunos días y a pesar de eso, su vientre no era tan grande, sólo parecía estar un poco gordita. Según el doctor todo estaba bien, sólo preocupaba al matrimonio Li, algunos dolores ocasionales.

- Se ven geniales - decía Tomoyo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

- No tienes algo para tu futuro esposo - dijo Eriol apareciendo atrás de ella.

- Eriol - se volvió sólo para recibir un apasionado beso de su prometido.

- Creo que comprare una cámara - le dijo Sakura a Shaoran mientras estaba en sus brazos pero observando a la pareja.

- ¿Tu también? - preguntó con cara de ¿en que estas pensando?

- Se ven soñados - dijo Sakura con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos y...

- Chicos, hey chicos. Esperen la luna de miel - se burlaba Shaoran.

Eriol y Tomoyo se separaron, ella algo sonrojada y él con su eterna sonrisa.

Esa noche todo fue genial, recordando viejos tiempos, la primaria, las cartas, todo. La cena se hizo muy corta. Los cuatro sonreían, unos tratando de calmar los nervios de sus amigos y los otros recordando lo importante del día siguiente.

- Bien es hora de irnos, mañana será un gran día para ustedes - dijo Shaoran, cuando ya todos estaban en el estacionamiento para despedirse.

Sakura sólo asintió.

- Esperen un momento - dijo Tomoyo - no me perderé este momento.

Ella sacó una cámara de su bolso y a todos les salió una gota, luego los acomodo en un lugar iluminado y preparó la cámara fotográfica en una barda cercana, apretó un botón una luz roja se encendió y luego de colocó al lado de Eriol.

- Listos, sonrían - dijo Tomoyo.

Shaoran tenía abrazada a Sakura, mientras tenían las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la pancita de ella, y Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo, todos sonrieron.

Pero nada pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no pasa nada? - preguntaba Sakura después de largos segundos.

- Un momento - Tomoyo se acercó a la cámara y la miró le dio unas vueltas.

- Ya esta - dijo feliz y de nuevo se acomodo.

- Sonrían - todos lo hicieron.

Nada.

El foquito rojo seguía igual.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Eriol.

- No lo sé - dijo Tomoyo llevándose un dedo al mentón mientras pensaba que podría pasar.

- Mejor nos vamos - dijo Shaoran - es tarde, mañana tendrás las fotos que quieras.

- Esperen - dijo Tomoyo - Ya sé - levantó un dedo al aire - creo que no tiene rollo - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - se pudo escuchar en todo el estacionamiento.

A Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo les salió una gota enorme y casi caen de la impresión.

Y justo cuando estaban desubicados y en extrañas poses por la impresión, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, una luz los cegó. La cámara había tomado la foto.

- Creo que si se lo puse - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo aún más.

- ¡Tomoyo! - se escucho de nuevo en todo el lugar.

Felices se despidieron, mañana sería un día muy especial y sobre todo ocupado.

- ¿Cómo te sentiste hoy? - hablaban cuando iban en el auto de regreso a casa.

- Muy bien.

- ¿No hubo dolor?

- Sólo un momento, pero nada grave. No te preocupes esta bien - dijo sonriéndole.

Llegaron a su casa donde ya los esperaba Kero.

- Sakurita - salió a recibirla - ¿Qué me trajiste?

- Peluche glotón, no sabes pensar en otra cosa.

- Shaoran - dijo Sakura.

- ¡Mocoso tonto!

- Kero.

- ¡Bola de pelos parlanchín!

- ¡Mocoso superdesarrollado!

- ¡Escúchenme! - dijo más fuerte Sakura tratando de llamar la atención.

De inmediato los dos la miraron preocupados.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakurita?, ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntaron a la vez ambos.

- Sólo quiero descansar y que dejen de pelear.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados y luego de reojo se vieron con enojo. Sólo por Sakura y su estado se contuvieron, era normal verlos pelear. Esos dos armaban un gran alboroto al encontrarse en el mismo lugar. Pero todos, incluso Touya dejaban todo cuando Sakura necesitaba algo.

- Te traje el postre, espero que te guste - y le entregó al guardián una cajita que contenía el postre de Tomoyo, que con mucho gusto lo mando al guardián.

- Delicioso - decía Kero.

Y volando con la caja en manos se retiró.

- Buenas noches - gritó ya lejos - Sakurita - completo.

- Vaya guardián - dijo Shaoran - se la pasa comiendo todo el día y no hace casi nada, ¿qué clase de vida es esa? - dijo aún viendo por donde se fue Kero.

- Acabas de describir mi vida - dijo Sakura avanzando para llegar a las escaleras que la conducían a su habitación.

- ¿? - Shaoran reflexiono sus palabras - No es cierto - dijo alcanzándola y ayudándola a subir.

- Claro que sí, desde mi embarazo es lo que hago - dijo al sentir la ayuda de su marido.

Para muestra, un botón. Sakura desde los 3 meses de embarazo comenzó a comer mucho más que el mismo Kero, a tener extraños antojos y demás síntomas de embarazo. Por lo que no era raro ver a Kero y ella devorar en segundos una comida para un regimiento. O ver salir a Shaoran, Kero y últimamente a Touya o Yukito a comprar las cosas que a Sakura se le antojaban.

Touya, Yukito y Fuu, habían llegado algunos meses atrás para ayudar a Sakura en lo que hiciera falta, y por supuesto por la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo.

- ¿Estas cansada?

- Sólo un poco - se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y con ayuda de la luz de la luna vio su árbol de Sakura moverse con el viento, al igual que los columpios y de nuevo sus recuerdos regresaron.

Shaoran entro al baño, mientras ella se cambió a una bata más cómoda. Él salió también ya cambiado

- Es mejor descansar, mañana será un gran día para nuestros amigos - dijo mientras era ayudada por su marido a acostarse, no era que no pudiera sola, pero Li insistía en ayudarla en todo.

- Sí, pero aún no tengo sueño - dijo ella.

- Ya lo tengo - dijo Li - les leeré el libro.

Habían escuchado que hablarle y ponerle música al bebé lo ayudaba en su desarrollo, así que si no era su padre, su madre se encargaba de platicar con él. A Kero le encantaba narrarle las aventuras de su ama, las de él y las de sus videojuegos.

Shaoran fue por su libro, luego dio un beso a su sonriente esposa y luego a su barriguita.

- Se movió - le dijo ella.

Él colocó de inmediato la mano en su vientre.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Sí - dijo con felicidad. Desde la primera vez que lo sintió moverse, sentía una enorme emoción al saber que dentro de la persona que más amaba, ahora crecía un hijo de ambos y de su amor. Y ella amaba sentir esa sensación

- Siempre le gusta escucharte - dijo ella.

Shaoran se acostó a su lado, con una mano la abrazaba y con la otra sostenía el libro. Así que comenzó a leer la última parte del libro.

- Las montañas se elevaban en aquel bello paisaje, formado por esplendidas colinas verdes y árboles que adornaban el paisaje, contrastando con un hermoso azul del cielo... - seguía leyendo el futuro padre.

Sakura sólo lo observaba, mientras tenía una mano en su vientre.

El perfil de su marido, era tan tierno, era perfecto, no se le ocurría otra palabra para describirlo, sus sueños se quedaban cortos con la hermosa realidad en la que ahora vivía.

Así pensando en él y con el arrullo de su voz, se quedo dormida.

Shaoran paró al notar que su esposa había cerrado los ojos y estaba profundamente dormida.

Dejo su libro a un lado, beso la frente de ella y luego su pancita.

- Buenas noches amor - le susurro a ella - buenas noches hijo - susurró y luego se acomodo en su lecho con delicadeza para no despertarla, cayendo rápidamente en un profundo sueño.

La noche transcurría apacible y tranquila, no había más que paz.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, aún tenía sueño, pero algo la despertó. Al estar conciente, se sintió en un abrazo protector, no se sorprendió al ver a su marido con los brazos rodeándola, aún dormido siempre la protegía.

Lo contemplo unos segundos, dormido como estaba. Era un hombre sumamente atractivo, de cabello marrón alborotado, de facciones varoniles, piel blanca, muy inteligente, amoroso, pensaba en cada una de sus cualidades mientras acariciaba su rostro con cuidado de no despertarlo, seguía locamente enamorada de él, simplemente no dejaba de pensar en lo maravilloso que era todo, más aún sabiendo que pudo perderlo meses atrás. Pero con la llegada de su hijo parecía todo tan perfecto. Ese pequeño los uniría más. Salió de su abrazo protector y bajo a tomar agua, luego subió de nuevo y lo vio descansar, tratando de conciliar el sueño salió al balcón a admirar el Sakura que crecía fuerte y frondoso, toco entonces su vientre y recordó la tarde que supieron que serían padres.

Había pasado meses desde que se casaron y pocos de haber llegado a Hong Kong. Touya hizo un tremendo berrinche al igual que Kero, se cumplía lo que tanto habían temido. Li la alejaba de ellos, o por lo menos eso creían. Pero Sakura y Shaoran habían llegado al acuerdo de que el guardián viviera con ellos, y Touya podría visitarlo cuanto quisiera.

Ese día ambos caminaban por el parque, haciendo tiempo.

- Todo estará bien.

- Lo sé - dijo ella.

Ambos caminaban abrazados y llamaban la atención de la gente a su alrededor, los dos atractivos y cariñosos entre sí.

- Debe ser sólo una herida interna.

- Probablemente con algún medicamento sane.

Desde algún tiempo Sakura comenzó a tener un dolor leve pero constante en el vientre. Lo trataron de curar con magia, pero no funciono, así que recurrieron a un doctor que pidió que se le hicieran unos análisis de laboratorio para determinar cual era la causa. En unos minutos les entregarían los resultados y debían llevárselos. Shaoran estaba preocupado, y Sakura sólo pensaba que era un leve rasguño.

Viendo la hora regresaron a recoger los estudios y los llevaron con el doctor.

- Siéntense por favor - indicó el doctor.

Ambos obedecieron.

Sakura le entrego el sobre con los resultados al hombre. El doctor parecía muy joven, apenas aparentaba la edad de la pareja. Parecía muy serio, no era el mismo que los atendió antes.

- Veamos - dijo abriendo el sobre, sacó algunos papeles y los comenzó a leer.

Luego miro a la pareja, Sakura observaba al hombre que le parecía algo familiar, mientras Shaoran trataba de adivinar en su rostro algo que le indicará una señal. El doctor volvió su mirada a los papeles.

- Ya veo - musitó y cambio de hoja.

Su rostro no mostraba nada, excepto seriedad.

- Ya veo señora Li - dijo poniendo los papeles a un lado y recargando los brazos en el escritorio. Escudriño con la mirada a Li y luego a Sakura.

Ambos estaban atentos a lo que iba a decir. Shaoran sólo atino a tomarle la mano a Sakura con suavidad.

- Tengo que informarles - decía con voz lenta y seria - que usted, señora Li, padece de una severa infección y le queda poco tiempo de vida. Lo lamento - terminó.

Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron en shock. Sintieron una terrible sensación y ambos apretaron sus manos.

- Pero puede curarse si sigue mis indicaciones - repentinamente su voz cambio - Tome un té de una planta rara que crece en el norte de Japón, cerca de una cueva. Dicen que hay vive un gran dragón, si le corta una uña y la mezcla con un poco de nieve traída del polo sur y...

- ¡YAMAZAKI! - se escuchó un grito.

Una muy enojada enfermera había entrado y se dirigía furiosa hacia el doctor.

- ¡Hola! - saludó como si nada el chico sonriéndole a la recién llegada. Una chica de mirada y cabellera marrón, más o menos de la misma edad, vestida de blanco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes andar por ahí, haciéndote pasar por un doctor - regañaba.

Al escuchar la última frase de la enfermera los corazones de Sakura y Shaoran parecieron volver a latir. Se miraron entre sí y suspiraron.

- Si el doctor se llega a enterar de esto me va a despedir y sólo por tus tonterías - decía la enfermera mientras muy enojada le quitaba la bata blanca al supuesto doctor.

Mientras él sólo sonreía.

- Sabías que el la edad media los doctores no usaban batas blancas sino fosforescentes, así todos podían saber quienes eran y en la noche los podían ver más fácilmente... - explicaba mientras levantaba un dedo.

- Basta Takashi - dijo ella sacudiéndolo un poco para que se callara.

Y sólo entonces vio a la desconcertada pareja, que los miraba muy atentos a las palabras del chico, pero con una gota en la cabeza.

- Lo lamento - se disculpó - pero a mi novio le gustan hacer bromas pesadas, nada de lo que halla dicho es verdad

- ¿Yamazaki? - se preguntaba Shaoran, ¿de dónde conocía ese apellido?.

- ¿Takashi Yamazaki? - preguntó Sakura.

- Si - dijo el chico desconcertado.

- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó la enfermera.

- Sí - dijo contenta Sakura, luego Shaoran también lo recordó.

- Soy Sakura Kinomoto - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Kinomoto? - preguntaron ambos.

Ella asintió.

- Pero en los papeles dice Sakura Li - reflexiono Yamazaki.

- Les presento a mi esposo: Shaoran Li - dijo ella.

- ¿Li? - preguntaron ambos.

Él sólo asintió.

- Soy Chiharu Mihara.

Así los chicos se reconocieron y se saludaron. Hablaron unos minutos de las razones por las que se encontraban ahí, hasta que Chiharu vio la hora.

- El doctor no tarda en llegar. Es mejor irnos - le dijo a Yamazaki.

- Por cierto ¿estas enferma Sakura? - preguntó Yamazaki a la chica de ojos verdes.

- Sólo venimos a ver los resultados de unos análisis - dijo Sakura señalando los papeles en el escritorio.

Chiharu vio feo a Yamazaki.

- Bien, ya que este tonto los abrió - dijo ella y vio los resultados.

Inmediatamente su cara se ilumino y los miró con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¡Felicidades! - casi grita y se abalanzó sobre Sakura y luego felicito a Shaoran, quienes la veían sin entender.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Yamazaki igual de confundido.

- Van a tener un hijo. Es genial - dijo feliz.

El matrimonio Li se miró un momento, como si no lo acabarán de entender.

- Un bebé - decía Chiharu

Chiharu aún feliz fue a abrazar a Yamazaki, que también sonreía.

- ¿Bebé? - repitieron Sakura y Shaoran mirándose.

Pronto ambas miradas comenzaron a brillar y parecieron entenderlo todo.

Shaoran abrazo a Sakura, mientras ella sólo lo correspondía.

- Seremos padres - dijo Shaoran.

Se separaron sólo para besarse tiernamente. Provocando un suspiro por parte de Chiharu.

Pero tan hermoso momento fue interrumpido por la llegada del verdadero doctor, quien sólo confirmo lo que Chiharu había dicho. El matrimonio Li no cabía de felicidad y sus antiguos compañeros lo compartían. Esa tarde Sakura y Shaoran estaban muy contentos y él no se cansaba de agradecerle a su amor tan agradable suceso.

En cuanto a Chiharu y Yamazaki, se comunicaban constantemente y estaban invitados a la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol. Quienes al escuchar el relato de como se reencontraron no paraban de reír.

Sakura sonrió al traer esos recuerdos a la mente, luego sólo regreso al cómodo lugar junto a la persona que la había hecho tan feliz en los últimos meses, su esposo. Y recordando algunos detalles más durmió junto a él.

La mañana pronto llegó.

- Despierta dormilón - le susurró al oído.

Aún dormido, sólo se movió un poco - anda Shaoran, tenemos que llegar temprano tu ayudarás a Eriol y yo a Tomoyo - lo empujó un poco, pero él aún no respondía.

- Shaoran, es hora el bebé - le dijo al oído a él. Pero fueron palabras mágicas que hicieron que Shaoran estuviera de pie en medio segundo, tratando de coordinar sus ideas.

- ¿Qué?... ya..., ¿el bebé? - decía aún desconcertado.

- No... aún no...,. pero no encontré otra forma de levantarte - Sakura apenas podía hablar por tanta risa que le había provocado ver a su marido.

- Sakura - dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Ella aún no paraba de reír.

Así que él se acercó a ella, y la aprisiono en sus brazos. Y luego la obligo al dejar de reír con un apasionado beso, que casi hizo que la pobre Sakura se derritiera en sus brazos. En ocasiones besaba muy tierna, incluso inocentemente. Pero en otras era un muy apasionado amante.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire.

- Y si sigues burlándote, te arrepentirás - dijo juguetonamente él al oído de ella.

Y luego la miró de frente y le causo gran risa que la pobre Sakura se había quedado sin palabras y con el rostro muy sonrojado. A pesar del tiempo, estar casados y esperando un hijo, ambos seguían causándose una mutua impresión y nerviosismo.

- Sha... Shaoran, debemos irnos - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

- Sólo por esta vez te dejaré ir - le dio otro beso corto y se separo de ella. Para después irse a bañar.

Mientras Sakura aún roja se dirigió a la cocina, ella ya estaba lista para irse. Traía una sencilla bata de embarazo color amarillo y el cabello recogido.

- Sakurita, ¿porqué estas tan roja? - preguntó extrañado el pequeño guardián.

- Na... nada, toma - y rápidamente le acercó un plato con un pastelillo, con la intención de hacerlo cambiar de conversación, que por su puesto consiguió.

En unos minutos después Shaoran bajo, con una visible sonrisa en su rostro. En los últimos meses era común verlo sonreír, sobre todo cuando Sakura estaba cerca.

- Pero Sakurita - fue lo primero que escucho al bajar.

- Lo lamento Kero, pero no pueden andar por ahí como si nada. Te dejaremos con Touya y Yukito. Shaoran y Fuu irán a ayudar a Eriol y Hannia y yo a Tomoyo, así que es mejor que te quedes con Yukito, hasta que la hora llegue te quedarás con él.

- Esta bien - dijo resignado.

- No te preocupes Spinnel Sun irá después con Yukito.

- ¿En serio? Ahora si podré enseñarle que soy mejor que él - decía triunfal.

- ¿Lista? - dijo Shaoran rodeando con los brazos a su esposa. Él también vestía muy casualmente, ambos se arreglarían cuando fueran con sus los respectivos novios.

- Si - de nuevo y sin que pudiera evitarlo se sonrojo levemente.

- Vamos - dijo ella, llamando a Kero.

Subieron al auto y llegaron a un departamento cercano, donde ahora se alojaban su hermano mayor y Yukito.

- Hola - saludo la apariencia falsa de Yue al verlos en la entrada - Pasen por favor - dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó Shaoran, mientras él y Sakura se sentaban en la pequeña sala.

- Muy bien, gracias. Estamos preparando todo para el gran acontecimiento.

- ¿Y el bebé? - preguntó viendo la pancita de Sakura.

- Muy bien, feliz y creciendo - contestó orgullosa.

- Me alegro - dijo recordando la última vez que tuvieron que salir él y Touya a comprar una cosa rara que a Sakura se le antojo.

- ¡Yukito! - salió disparado un objeto amarillo del bolso de Sakura - ¿tienes comida?

- Claro - dijo el chico de gafas - en un momento les sirvo algo, con su permiso.

Yukito fue a la cocina a preparar algo a los invitados.

Un sonido se escucho en la puerta y luego pareció entrar alguien con enormes bolsas de papel en los brazos cubriendo su rostro.

- ¡Yuki! ayúdame por favor - se escucho una voz tras las cosas.

- En un momento - Yukito se acercó y ayudo a ponerlos en la mesita de la sala, justo frente al matrimonio Li, pero en ese momento el hermano mayor de Sakura no lo había notado.

- Hola hermano - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sakura? - se sorprendió un momento y luego miró al lado y ahí estaba, la gran causa de sus disgustos, su cuñado.

Rápidamente ambos fruncieron el ceño levemente, y rayos parecían salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó a su hermana, mientras aún miraba a su cuñado.

- Bien, el bebé también - dijo con una gotita en su cabeza notando que ni siquiera la miraba.

A pesar de tratar de hacerlo, aún no asimilaba que "SU" hermana, su pequeña hermana, su pequeño monstruo, ahora esperaba un hijo. UN HIJO, de ese..., ese mocoso.

- Les traje te - dijo Yukito tratando de suavizar la tensa situación. Así que todos se sentaron a tomarlo.

- ¿Donde esta Fuu y Spy? - preguntó Kero.

- Fuu se fue desde muy temprano con Hiraguizawa, y Spinnel vendrá en unas horas.

Sakura, Yukito y Kero hablaban contentos del acontecimiento y del embarazo. Touya y Shaoran seguía con su pelea de miradas. En otra situación ambos estarían discutiendo pero ahora no, parecía que tenían un trato, una tregua, sólo por ser el embarazo de la persona que amaban ambos, sabían que no debían preocuparla, ni molestarla, así que por ahora la pelea era sólo de miradas asesinas que cruzaban de un lado a otro.

- Tenemos que irnos - finalizó Sakura.

- Los veremos en la ceremonia - dijo Yukito.

- Vamos Shaoran - jaló del brazo a su marido, mientras este no despegaba la mirada de su cuñado y viceversa.

- Cuídate monstruo - dijo despegando por un segundo la mirada de Li, y luego continuar.

Así ambos salieron.

- Me sorprende que no haya peleado con mi hermano - pensaba Sakura con ingenuidad.

Viajaron un poco más, conversando de varias cosas, ambos se notaban contentos y recordando su propia boda. Pero pronto llegaron a la mansión Li, en donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo. Por la influencia de la familia y el ofrecimiento de Ieran, fue el mejor lugar.

Ambos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la casa, la mansión estaba toda decorada y resplandeciente, sirvientes iban y venían con cosas en las manos. Muchos llevando flores al jardín trasero donde sería la ceremonia.

- Entonces te veré en unas horas - se despedía él, tomando el pasillo de la derecha.

- Esta bien - dijo ella, tomando el contrario, que los llevaría con los respectivos novios.

- Hasta pronto pequeño - se despidió Shaoran de su esposa y su bebe.

Sakura caminaba calmadamente por los pasillos, dándose tiempo para admirar uno que otro cuadros colocados en ellos, ancestros de la familia Li.

- Hola querida - escucho una voz conocida.

- Buenos días - saludo con una reverencia a la mujer frente a sí, que estaba vestida muy formalmente.

- Buenos días Sakura - contesto la madre de Shaoran - ¿Cómo están? - preguntó sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada al bultito en el vientre de Sakura.

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Ieran Li, aunque su semblante seguía era alegre, por dentro estaba muy, muy feliz, por fin después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento su único hijo recibía lo que merecía, una buena esposa y ahora un hijo.

- La señorita Daidouji te espera en el salón - indicó ella sabiendo que el tiempo se agotaba.

- Le agradezco mucho que haya dado las facilidades para que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo aquí - se inclino Sakura para agradecerle.

- No tienes por que, lo hago con mucho gusto - le sonrió.

- Con su permiso - se despidió Sakura, siguiendo hasta llegar al salón.

- Buenos días - saludó al entrar.

Dentro a la primera que vio fue a Mei. Vestida con un precioso vestido color vino, de tiritas que se entrecruzaban en la espalda, un vestido largo con una coqueta abertura en el muslo, maquillada perfectamente y con un peinado alto, se veía muy bien.

- Nunca cambias Sakura - escucho el regaño de Mei - siempre llegado tarde.

- Vamos Mei, no seas tan estricta - defendió otra voz.

Sakura agradeciendo la miró. Ahí estaba Hannia con un conjunto en color azul oscuro que le favorecía mucho, con su hermoso cabello negro cubriendo su espalda y maquillada ligeramente.

Ambas se acercaron a la recién llegada.

- ¡Que linda! - casi grita Mei - te vez preciosa con tu bebé.

- ¿Cómo están? - preguntó Hannia.

- Bien, gracias - dijo Sakura.

- Me alegro tanto - ambas chicas se sonrieron. No había resentimientos, ni ningún reproche ambas estaban felices de haber tomado su decisión. Sakura con Shaoran y Hannia con Fiang.

- Es tan pequeño - seguía Mei con estrellas en los ojos y haciendo ademanes graciosos, siendo ignorada por ambas.

De pronto las tres se quedaron inmóviles al sentir una luz sobre ellas.

- Esta será una de mis favoritas - decía una feliz chica.

- ¡Tomoyo! - dijeron las tres.

- Por lo menos podrías avisar - dijo Mei, frunciendo levemente el ceño - podría hacer una de mis famosas poses - y diciendo esto hizo una pose que según ella hacía derretir a los chicos.

Las cuatro sonrieron.

- Me alegra que hayas llegado Sakura.

- Pero Tomoyo, se supone que ya deberías estar lista, no falta mucho.

Tomoyo aún traía ropa de vestir. El vestido de novia yacía aún en un maniquí junto con todos los accesorios.

- Es que... es que quiero arreglarte y después sigo yo - sonrió la chica.

A las tres chicas les salió una gotita.

- Bien, pero después nos concentraremos en ti, ¿esta bien?

- Claro - sonrió ella.

Pasaron unos minutos.

- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó Sakura viéndose en el enorme espejo.

- Te ves hermosa - dijo una.

- Muy linda - dijo otra.

- Soñada - terminó la otra con estrellitas brillantes en los ojos.

Sakura portaba una de las prendas hechas por Tomoyo. Un precioso vestido blanco de seda, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla, de tiritas que se unían graciosamente en su espalda, estrecha en la parte del pecho y más abajo más suelto, dejando ver la hermosa y pequeña pancita, todo cubierto por una muy finísima tela rosa pálido transparente, con diminutos bordados de flores. Llevaba el cabello suelto, un lindo collar con forma de estrella y aretes con la misma forma. Aún embarazada seguía poseyendo una figura envidiable. Maquillada ligeramente en tonos rosados que la favorecían mucho y unas zapatillas no muy altas.

- Bien, es tu turno amiga.

Y comenzaron a arreglar a la novia.

Con un diseño que ella misma hizo. Un hermoso vestido blanco mármol, sin muchos adornos pero muy elegante y sofisticado, como a ella le gustaban. Con pequeños accesorios. Era un vestido de ensueño, justo como ella lo había deseado. Delineando con perfección su delgada y fina figura. El maquillaje era ligero sólo resaltando su belleza natural y sus hermosos ojos amatistas tenían un extraño brillo, que la hacían lucir hermosa.

Y una vez que estaba casi lista.

- Te vez hermosa - dijo Sakura feliz.

- Muy linda - confirmo Hannia.

- Así es amiga, vas a hacer que a Hiraguizawa se vuelva a enamorar de ti - dijo juguetonamente Mei.

Sólo provoco que Tomoyo se sonrojara.

- Sólo falta esto - se escucho una voz provenir de la entrada.

- Mamá - dijo Tomoyo.

- Tía - Sakura

- Señora Daidouji - dijo Hannia.

- Buenos días - saludó ella que fue contestado por las chicas. Traía en las manos una preciosa corona y el velo.

- Te ves hermosa, querida hija.

- Gracias mamá.

- Lamento la tardanza.

- No hay problema, lo que importa es que estés aquí - decía acercándose a ella.

- Mi pequeña - con un rostro melancólico acarició la mejilla de su única hija.

- Mamá - dijo ella sintiendo ganas de llorar de la emoción, por todo lo que pasaba y sentía en esos momentos.

Su madre cambio su mirada a una llena de orgullo.

- Siempre te apoyaré, y estaré ahí cuando me necesites hija mía - terminó sonriendo.

- Gracias - tomo la mano de su madre - por todo.

- Esto es tuyo - tomo el velo y la corona y con cuidado la coloco en la cabeza de su hija.

El rostro de Tomoyo fue cubierto por el velo blanco y por un momento su rostro se ensombreció. Abrazó muy fuerte a su madre y tuvo ganas de llorar hasta...

Otra luz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Mei! - se escucho una queja de dos voces femeninas.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaba inocentemente la susodicha - pensé que le gustaría una foto de éste momento tan lindo.

- Es cierto, la hora se acerca todo debe estar listo - dijo Sonomi recobrando todas las formalidades.

Rápidamente la chicas comenzaron a arreglar los detalles de la apariencia de Tomoyo. Pero ella tenía una mirada diferente, no parecía muy feliz.

- Es hora - regresaba Mei - todas a sus lugares.

Rápidamente condujeron a las chicas a sus sitios incluyendo a la madre de Tomoyo, sólo que Sakura y Tomoyo se rezagaron un poco.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Sakura.

- Claro - dijo ella lo más natural que pudo.

- Escucha Tomoyo, te conozco desde pequeñas y sé que hay algo que no esta bien - como pocas veces Sakura habló seria y viendo a su amiga tras el velo.

Se supone que Tomoyo esperaría la señal para salir al jardín, y ellas estaban justo en la salida. Fuera ya casi todo estaba listo, los invitados ya estaban ubicados, los arreglos. Incluso Eriol estaba esperándola frente al a la persona que presidiría la ceremonia.

- ¿Estas bien? - Shaoran notaba el nerviosismo de Eriol que ahora parecía aumentar.

- Si... es sólo que... - por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía una sensación imposible de describir. ¿Qué tenía? Nervios, angustia, miedo... sabía que algo no estaba bien, su corazón se lo decía.

- Calma - dijo Shaoran tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su amigo

- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? - preguntó ella tratando de no ser tan insensible.

- NO... - dudo - es que... no lo sé Sakura. De pronto parece que no esto no es lo correcto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No lo sé... estoy confundida - bajo la mirada, sintiéndose terrible.

- Tomoyo - dijo casi maternalmente - ¿lo amas?

- SI - se apresuro a contestar.

- Estas dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida con él.

- Si, eso creo - contesto a media voz.

- Sólo pregúntaselo a tu corazón, él te dirá la respuesta.

- Es que...- su voz se entrecorto.

- Tomoyo, sea cual sea tu decisión, todos te apoyamos y seguramente Eriol comprenderá. Pero por ahora pregúntale a tu corazón que es lo correcto - su voz era serena y comprensiva.

Esas palabras de Sakura parecieron confortarle un poco el alma.

Los minutos habían pasado y sin piedad, marcaban la hora designada. Todo en su lugar, todos los importantes invitados reunidos y esperando el gran momento, era cuestión de segundos.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar, no la clásica marcha nupcial, sino otra melodía muy suave y perfecta para la ocasión. Todo quedo en silencio. La hora había llegado.

De un lado del jardín se encontraban los pocos familiares de Daidouji, su madre, Touya, Yukito, Fuu, Kero y Spinnel en una caja que parecía de regalo. Toda la familia Li, también estaban entre ellos, Hannia y Fiang incluso Yamazaki y Chiharu y otros invitados importantes, amigos de la señora Sonomi. Del otro lado la familia Hiraguizawa, personajes de gran influencia en su país.

Muy cerca de donde ahora estaba Eriol esperando la entrada de Tomoyo, se encontraba Shaoran, un poco preocupado por la ausencia de Sakura y la cara de su amigo.

Las notas siguieron su curso y le indicaron a Tomoyo que el momento había llegado.

- Todo estará bien amiga - fue lo último que escucho decir a Sakura.

Casi por inercia comenzó a caminar al lugar.

Se paró entre los dos bloques de invitados, estos se pararon de inmediato observándola y maravillándose por lo estupenda que se veía, aún con el velo aún en el rostro. Tomoyo se sintió intimidada en esos momentos, muchos pares de ojos la miraban con interés, incluso pudo escuchar algunos susurros sobre ella, sintió algo en su pecho y pensó en dar la vuelta y salir corriendo. Lo que para ella eran largos minutos, para los demás eran apenas unos segundos que ella se había quedado parada.

Pero si salía corriendo ¿qué diría él? ¿que pasaría? ¿acaso todos ellos la odiarían? ¿acaso ella podría sentirse mejor? ¿porqué ahora dudaba de lo que había estado tan segura? ¿por qué ahora? se preguntaba mientras sus intranquilos ojos se paseaban por los invitados que permanecían sólo observándola, y pronto los susurros se dejaron de escuchar y el ritmo de la música cambio, marcando su entrada. Sólo causándole más problemas a Tomoyo que seguía preguntándole a su corazón, se atrevió a llevar su mirada más allá. Allá vio a la familia Li, a sus amigos de la infancia y de ahora, con sus caras sonrientes, más allá Li, con un gesto indescifrable y... él.

No quería verlo a la cara, pero lo deseaba. Sintiendo mil cosas se atrevió a verlo. El sólo verlo le dio una tremenda impresión, mucho más apuesto que de costumbre con un traje muy a su estilo, casual, elegante e impresionante. Incluso a través del fino velo puedo ver sus ojos negro-azulados, lo miró fijamente.

Él sintiendo también mil cosas y embelezado por la belleza que ahora mostraba Tomoyo, sólo puedo hacer lo de siempre, sonreír. Pero esta vez fue diferente, le sonrió como nunca antes una sonrisa acompañada de una tierna mirada de amor puro.

No más, no tenía más que hacer. Con esa mirada y sonrisa, mágicamente todas las dudas en ella, todas las angustias y miedos, desaparecieron, su corazón había hablado. Reacciono justo a tiempo para dar los pasos hacia él. No quiso separar la vista de nuevo, ambos se sumergieron en sus miradas, primero distantes para luego se más y más cercanas. Todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, todo sentimiento negativo desapareció sólo para fortalecer a al sentimiento que conocían como amor.

Shaoran suspiró aliviado, por un momento le pareció ver que Tomoyo dudaba.

- Hola amor - dijo Sakura llegado por detrás de él.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Me estabas preocupando - hablaban muy bajito.

- Sólo apoyaba a una amiga - dijo sonriéndole.

La ceremonia comenzó y Eriol y Tomoyo no se soltaron las manos. Los votos se hicieron, los anillos se pusieron en su lugar y ambos juraron amarse por siempre, terminando con un beso que hizo a Tomoyo fortalecer su confianza.

Los aplausos comenzaron y las fotografías se comenzaron a tomar y el desfile de felicitaciones empezó.

- ¡Ahh! - no pudo evitar quejarse Sakura, llevándose una mano a su vientre.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Shaoran un preocupado. Ambos se habían alejado un poco de la pareja para dejar pasar a todos los que los felicitaban.

- Sí, sólo un pequeño dolor.

- Creo que tendremos que irnos antes de que esto acabe.

- No, esta bien, en un momento se me pasa - dijo incorporándose - no quiero arruinar la felicidad de Tomoyo.

- ¿Estas segura?

Ella sólo asintió sonriéndole, Shaoran no podría negárselo.

Luego miró a su amiga, ahora a diferencia de unos minutos antes, su mirada estaba iluminada mientras era felicitada, su rostro parecía resplandecer.

- Me recuerda nuestra boda - dijo ella admirando a los flamantes novios.

- Sí - afirmo Li abrazando a su esposa - ¡es cierto!

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó notando que la miraba atentamente.

- No te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves - dijo él.

- Gracias, también te vez muy apuesto.

- Ey chicos - interrumpió alguien.

- Yamazaki, Chiharu.

- ¡Hola! - dijeron con su habitual sonrisa.

Los demás llegaron después. Yukito, Hannia, Fiang y Fuu quienes se unieron a la pareja. Todos vestidos para la ocasión, y muy apuestos lucían todos. Incluyendo a un enojado Touya, que seguía quejándose de su corbata le apretaba. Kero y Spi permanecían en su lugar observando hacia afuera.

En la recepción, todos comenzaron a hablar sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Yamazaki y Chiharu se casarían pronto, Yukito había conseguido un empleo en un lugar reconocido al igual que Touya, Fiang y Hannia había empezado una relación que marchaba bien, Fuu fue presentado como amigo de la familia Kinomoto. Sakura pensaba en seguir estudiando después de tener al bebé.

Pasaron una tarde muy amena. Mientras Eriol y Tomoyo estaban de lo más felices. La tarde pronto comenzó a convertirse en noche y la hora de la fiesta también. Para abrir el baile los novios comenzaron.

Se encendieron las luces del jardín. Los músicos comenzaron a tocar un vals suave.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza, junto con el resto de su vida? - preguntó coquetamente Eriol a Tomoyo.

- Será un placer - contesto ella.

El baile comenzó. Eriol rodeo con suavidad su cintura y tomo su mano. Ella se dejó llevar, mientras lo observaba atentamente, ¿cómo pudo ella dudar de lo que sentía por él? Ahora todo estaba más que claro en su mente y su corazón.

Eriol por su parte, admiraba a su preciosa esposa su sonrisa y toda ella, incluyendo su personalidad, ahora se sentía seguro. Cuando ella dijo: acepto, mientras sus ojos destellaban felicidad, su corazón brinco de emoción, pero antes de la ceremonia había tenido un extraño presentimiento que desapareció en cuanto la vio.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó de repente a su ahora esposa.

- ¿Por que lo preguntas?

- No lo sé en la ceremonia... me pareció que... - dudaba en decirlo.

- No te preocupes estoy bien - sonrió para confirmárselo.

Lo abrazo y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras aún bailaban al ritmo de la música, susurró - estoy bien ahora.

- Te amo - susurró él en su oído.

- Y yo a ti - dijo ella. Dejándose llevar por la melodía, sintiendo como el corazón de Eriol latía a la misma velocidad que el de ella. Trato de grabarse esos segundos en lo más íntimo de su ser, en su corazón y en sus pensamientos.

Eriol sólo sonrió, ahora no había nada que decir. La pieza continúo y el ambiente de fiesta inundaba el lugar.

Yukito bailaba con una jovencita, que Eriol le presentó y ambos parecieron llevarse bien desde el inicio. Touya, a regañadientes, según él, aceptó bailar con Nakuru y al final no le resultaba tan desagradable como aparentaba. Fiang también hacia lo propio con Hannia, ambos hablaban y sonreían. Fuu observaba desde su lugar, sosteniendo la caja que contenía a los pequeños guardianes que peleaban dentro. Las hermanas de Shaoran también se divertían con sus respectivos esposos y armando su acostumbrado alboroto. Por supuesto que Sakura y Shaoran disfrutaban el momento al igual que los novios.

- Felicidades - escucho a alguien Sakura. Shaoran se había ido por unas copas.

Sakura volteo sin reconocer la voz.

- Tendrán un bebé hermoso - prosiguió el hombre hablándole con confianza.

- Lo lamento, pero ¿nos conocemos? - dijo fijando su mirada en el hombre. Era alto de cabello marrón y ojos color miel, de apariencia amable y vestido con elegancia, su acento era europeo pero sus rasgos eran chinos.

- ¡Oh! - dijo algo avergonzado - creo que no me recuerda, señora Li.

Sakura se concentro en reconocerlo.

- ¡Kaoru! - Mei se acercaba a ellos - ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por toda la mansión - le regañaba.

- Lo lamento cariño, sólo quería felicitar a la señora Li.

- Más te vale - dijo ella, luego miró a su excompañera y le sonrió.

- Espero que "éste" no te haya causado problemas.

- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó Sakura.

A Kaoru y a Mei les salieron tremendas gotas en la cabeza y pusieron cara de "no puede ser".

- ¿Dije algo malo? - dijo a media voz notando el semblante de ambos.

- Se nota que estas muy enamorada mi querida Sakura - dijo Mei.

- Te lo presente el día de tu boda, el es Kaoru Koigua actual jefe de su Clan y parte del Concilio - decía con orgullo - mi esposo.

- ¿Tu esposo?

Mei y el hombre asintieron.

- Lo siento - dijo apenada.

- Creo que mi primo te afecta el cerebro - dijo sonriente Mei.

A decir verdad, sí. Ese día Sakura estaba que no creía nada de lo que ocurría, estaba igual de nerviosa que Tomoyo, sólo que nunca dudo. Lo despistada que era, sumándole que no tenía más ojos que para Shaoran, muchas cosas las había pasado por alto. Momentos después Shaoran regreso con los tragos y para encontrarse en tan divertida situación.

La hora de partir llego. Eriol y Tomoyo tomarían un avión que los llevaría a su luna de miel. Así que la novia y el novio se cambiaron para salir. De las habitaciones superiores bajo Tomoyo vestida con un elegante traje sastre blanco, acompañada de Eriol que también había cambiado su traje por un sencillo pantalón negro y camisa del mismo color. Se anunció su retirada.

Todos los invitados se arremolinaron para despedirlos.

Con mucho gusto Eriol y su esposa se despidieron. Pero aún faltaba realizar el lanzamiento del ramo de la novia, tradicional en occidente, la chica que lo obtuviera sería la siguiente en casarse, las chicas solteras se acercaron al lugar. Con una gran sonrisa Tomoyo tomo posición dándoles la espalda y las lanzo lo más alto y lejos que pudo. El ramo voló unos instantes y luego cayó. Para sorpresa de todos fue a dar directamente a las manos de una mujer, que ni siquiera se había ido con las demás chicas solteras, sino que se encontraba algo alejada de aquello.

Las chicas que esperaban el ramo se quejaron. Tomoyo volteo a ver a la afortunada que aún no acababa de creerlo.

- Parece que serás las siguiente - rió el chico a su lado.

- No digas tonterías Fiang - dijo ella.

Con gusto, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y todos los demás veían que había caído en las manos de Hannia.

- Tendremos una boda - festejo Mei para molestar a su amiga.

- ¡Mei! - se quejaba la otra.

- Nos veremos pronto - se despedía Tomoyo de su amiga - estaré a tiempo - dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- Cuídense, los esperaremos - contesto Sakura sonriendo.

- Hasta pronto - se despidieron Eriol y Shaoran.

Así la pareja salió de la mansión.

- Creo que debemos irnos - dijo Shaoran - debes descansar.

- Sí vamos.

EL matrimonio Li, se despidió de todos y salieron rumbo a su casa. Kero se quedo con Spy, Yukito, Fuu y Touya se quedarían un poco más.

Iban platicando en el auto ambos.

De pronto Sakura dejo de hablar. Shaoran le hablaba y ella sólo contestaba con escuetos sonidos de afirmación o negación, sus pequeñas manos estaban sobre su vientre, él no tardo en sospechar.

- ¿Sakura estas bien? - detuvo en auto en una orilla.

- Sólo... - comenzó a respirar con más rapidez - un dolor. Pronto se pasará.

- Esta bien - Su marido la miró preocupado y ella sólo sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero no funciono.

- Creo que será mejor ir al hospital - Shaoran encendió el auto y regreso.

Mientras conducía podía escuchar como Sakura respiraba con más dificultad y pese a sus esfuerzos algunos quejidos salían de ella. Provocándole tomar una decisión apresurada.

- No hay tiempo, iremos a el hospital más cercano - no había tiempo de llegar hasta el hospital en donde la estaban atendiendo.

Sakura pudo escuchar la preocupación y hasta el temor reflejado en las palabras de Shaoran, pero aunque quisiera evitarlo, los dolores había aumentado y comenzaba a sudar. Pero aún no era tiempo de que el bebe naciera, apenas había cumplido los ocho meses, era muy pronto. ¿Acaso la afectaba lo cercano de la batalla?

- Estaré bien - susurró a su marido, al ser introducida en una camilla de un hospital cercano.

- Sakura - a él lo detuvieron para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre ella.

Tardaron algunos minutos y le indicaron a Shaoran esperar.

En el hospital había muy pocos pacientes, ya era noche.

Él se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, se reprochaba su estado, quizá no debieron ir a la fiesta, quizá ella no debía exponerse a tantas emociones, una y mil cosas rondaban en su cerebro. Se sentaba, luego se paraba, se frotaba el rostro y se pasaba los dedos por el cabello rebelde, los minutos parecían eternos y a cada momento volteaba ver si alguien venía.

En la sala sólo había un hombre de aspecto cansado y dormía sentado, casi del otro lado había una mujer de edad avanzada que sólo observaba al preocupado Shaoran.

- ¿Señor Li? - llamo una doctora.

- ¿Si?

- Soy la doctora Kesigua, seré la encargada de su esposa. Creo que su petición de transportarla a otro hospital es imposible, la señora se encuentra muy delicada. Parece que el parto se adelantará, no podemos arriesgarla.

Shaoran sólo escuchaba atentamente.

- Además encontramos algo anormal en su esposa, que aún no podemos descifrar, ni podemos saber como afectará al bebé. Por lo pronto es mejor dejarla aquí.

A cada palabra de aquella mujer vestida de blanco parecía confundirse y preocuparlo más.

- Esta delicada y un poco débil, le hemos dado algunos medicamentos, pero puede hablar con ella.

- Gracias - alcanzó a decir.

La doctora lo guío hasta la habitación donde ahora descansaba.

Sintió que el corazón se le partió al verla. Su antes rostro alegre ahora parecía pálido y con poco color, tenía cerrados los ojos y estaba acostada descansando del dolor.

- Sakura - dijo lo más bajito que pudo, para no perturbarla.

- ¿Shaoran? - preguntó y con lentitud abrió los ojos.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes no eran los de siempre, ahora tenían un aspecto más cristalino y tenue. Tenía puesta una bata de hospital y en su brazo tenía conectada un tubo que le administraba suero. Con dulzura con una mano tomo la de ella y con la otra acarició su frente.

- Estarás bien - dijo más para si mismo que para ella.

- Lo sé amor, también lo estará nuestro hijo - ella le sonrió y toco su vientre.

- Sí.

- Creo que no quiere esperar un mes más para conocerte - dijo ella provocando una leve sonrisa en él.

De pronto la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de dolor, al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano de él.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sólo un pequeño dolor - dijo respirando con dificultad y comenzando a sudar - creo que pronto nacerá.

- La doctora dijo que el podría nacer... - dudaba en decirle que habían encontrado algo raro.

- ¿Crees que debemos avisar a los demás? - Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Era cierto por lo preocupado que estaba no había avisado a nadie.

- Supongo que es mejor que lo sepan.

Alguien toco la puerta para luego entrar.

- Con su permiso señor Li, tengo que hablar con su esposa. Le llamaremos en caso de ser necesario.

Shaoran no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarla y su mirada cambio, de una tierna y amorosa que dirigía a Sakura cambió a una seria y disgustada frente a la doctora.

- Shaoran, por favor avísale a mi hermano - dijo Sakura.

Sin decir nada, él salió de la habitación.

- Parece que su esposo tiene un carácter muy especial - dijo la doctora a Sakura, había notado la mirada que le dirigió.

- Si, es muy especial, por eso lo amo tanto - dijo ella.

- Bien señora Li, ahora le diré lo que haremos...

Shaoran salió enfadado de la habitación, prefería que Sakura este en manos de expertos hechiceros y él junto a ella, pero dadas las situación, no podía hacer más que lo que la doctora decía.

Sacó un teléfono y llamo a la mansión Li, donde su madre le contesto. Con tono angustiado informó lo sucedido a ella, su madre trato de calmarlo y dijo que avisaría a los demás que aún estaban por ahí.

Shaoran colgó suspirando, pensando en su querida Sakura y como en poco tiempo paso de una alegre noche a una muy tensa. Camino de nuevo a la sala de espera, el hombre seguía durmiendo y la señora continúo observando sus continuos paseos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - se animo a preguntar la mujer - joven.

- Eh? - apenas reacciono - no tanto.

- No se preocupe, ella estará bien y también el pequeño - dijo la mujer dirigiéndole una mirada consoladora.

Él la miró un poco confundido y luego asintió.

- Entonces ¿es grave? - preguntó ella.

- No lo sabemos, por el avanzado embarazo es más difícil hacer más pruebas, pueden afectar al bebé. No sabemos como la afectará a usted o al pequeño - explicaba la doctora.

- Por favor... - estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de nuevo el dolor apareció, haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

La doctora se apresuro a inyectar algo en la sonda que llegaba a su brazo, lo que ayudo a que se calmara.

- Por favor - repitió - quiero que mi bebé sobreviva, sin importar lo que pase conmigo.

La doctora no sabía que responder.

- Haremos lo posible por que ambos lo hagan señora Li, se lo prometo.

- Gracias - Sakura le sonrió.

Shaoran aún se paseaba en la sala cuando todos llegaron.

- ¿Cómo esta? - más que una pregunta fue una exigencia de parte del hermano mayor de Sakura.

- Ella...

- ¿Qué paso? - llego Mei y su esposo.

Detrás venían Ieran, Fuu, Nakuru, Mei y su esposo, Yukito Kero y Spy en su bolso, Hannia, Fiang y poco falto para que también sus hermanas fuesen, pero su madre conociéndolas las dejo en la mansión. Shaoran espero a que todos llegasen y les explicó lo que la doctora dijo.

- ...es cuestión de tiempo - terminó con un tono de angustia.

- Estará bien - escucho la voz de su madre - es una chica fuerte.

De algún modo las palabras de ánimo por parte de los demás lo calmaron un poco. Touya dejo de pelear y trato de tranquilizarse, Nakuru y Yukito también trataban de hacerlo.

Los demás quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Podemos verla? - preguntó Hannia a Shaoran.

- No lo creo - dio un hondo suspiro.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar muy lentamente para todos, y quisieron quedarse más tiempo para saber la condición de Sakura.

Todos estaban en la sala de espera, algunos hablando en voz baja, otros mirando al vació y rezando porque ella y el bebé salieran bien. Shaoran y Touya se paseaban de un lugar a otro tratando de contener las ganas de ir a donde Sakura estaba, la espera parecía eterna.

- ¿Señor Li? - una enfermera lo llamaba.

- Soy yo se apresuró a decir.

- Sígame - sin más explicaciones la enfermera se adentro el los largos pasillos del hospital, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Shaoran.

Mientras en su mente pasaban mil cosas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se animo a preguntarle cuando se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a la habitación de Sakura.

- Su esposa esta en labor de parto - dijo la mujer.

- ¿Parto? - no era posible, el embarazo de Sakura apenas había cumplido los ocho meses.

- Tome - la enfermera le ofreció una especie de bata azul, junto con un tapabocas - debe ponérselos para entrar.

Shaoran obedeció y la enfermera la llevó a otra habitación. Al entrar Shaoran se llevó una gran impresión. En esa cama de hospital yacía Sakura en posición para tener al bebé, mientras parecía sufrir una contracción. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, su piel sudaba mucho, por el esfuerzo que hacía, mientras sus manos en puño eran apretados con fuerza.

- Respire - indicaba la doctora a su lado.

La contracción paso y lentamente y cansada abrió los ojos, sus verdes ojos parecían algo opacos y cansados. Su sufrimiento se calmo también, al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su amado esposo.

- Shaoran - dijo en susurro, ya que aún recuperaba fuerzas.

- Sakura - se acercó a ella, algo titubeante.

Verla así, lo hacía sentir muchas cosas. Deseaba que ella no sufriera, hubiera preferido ser él quien tuviera aquel dolor, que ahora los ojos de la persona que tanto adoraba, tenía. Notando su reacción Sakura sonrió tiernamente.

- Estoy bien, es normal - dijo como consuelo para su esposo.

Él sólo trato de responderle la sonrisa con otra, pero sólo pudo hacer una mueca que le pareció graciosa a Sakura.

- Bien señora Li, todo esta saliendo bien, ya esta dilatada, es probable que pronto tenga a su hijo en sus brazos - la doctora trataba de suavizar la tensión.

Pero al ver a la pareja sólo los encontró mirándose mutuamente prefirió salir por algunos instrumentos y dar las indicaciones necesarias.

- Me gustaría que no sufrieras esto.

- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien - le dijo ella, admirando el semblante preocupado de él.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? Niño o niña - dijo ella tratando de cambiar la conversación.

Shaoran sólo sonrió y mientras acomodaba algunos castaños cabellos de ella...

- Sabes que me encantaría que sea una niña, tan hermosa como su madre, con sus preciosos ojos verdes - dijo suavemente - aunque sé que prefieres un niño.

- Claro, quiero un precioso Shaorancito - dijo graciosamente - con tu mirada ámbar decidida y tierna, cabello marrón alborotado - dijo acariciando levemente su cabello.

Él tomo la mano de su esposa con las suyas y las beso.

Pero aquel momento fue interrumpido por un leve quejido de ella, otra contracción.

Shaoran se alarmo y llamo a la doctora que de inmediato la revisó, todo iba bien, según decía.

- ¿Cuanto tardará así? - le preguntó a la doctora, casi autoritariamente.

- Varía mucho - dijo la doctora, pero la mirada de insatisfacción de Shaoran le hizo dar una mejor respuesta - su esposa ya esta dilatada, pero no lo suficiente, y los espacios entre las contracciones se están haciendo más cortos, pero aún no le puedo dar un tiempo exacto.

Tampoco pareció responder su pregunta, pero la doctora no dijo más.

- Shaoran - llamo Sakura.

- Estoy aquí - decía el tomando su mano.

Afuera todos estaban más desesperados. Touya había amenazado que si nadie le informaba nada, entraría a buscar a Sakura él mismo, aunque implicara buscar de habitación en habitación por todo el hospital. Todos los demás lograban tranquilizarlo por unos momentos, pero después se ponía peor, incluso Ieran estaba pensando muy seriamente en hacerle un hechizo para calmarlo.

Ieran al igual que aquellos que poseían magia, estaban al tanto de las auras, podía sentir claramente el esfuerzo de Sakura y como en momentos bajaba de intensidad.

Para consuelo de todos momentos después apareció Shaoran frente a ellos, con una expresión que casi nadie pudo explicar.

- ¿Cómo esta? - exigió saber el hermano mayor.

- Ella... - suspiro hondamente - ella esta en labor de parto.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron casi todos.

Shaoran les explicó brevemente.

- Una vez más señora Li - continuaba la doctora - falta poco.

La hora del nacimiento había llegado después de interminables horas, la hora había llegado.

- Vamos amor - decía Shaoran al oído de su esposa.

Sakura respiraba fuertemente y al sentir cada contracción apretaba fuertemente la mano de Shaoran que por la preocupación, no se daba cuenta como la apretaba muy fuerte.

- Una vez más, una vez más - repetía la doctora, preparada para recibir al bebé, ayudaba por la enfermera.

Aunque ella trataba de no gemir de dolor, algunos se dejaron escuchar, realmente le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, sentía su cuerpo sumamente débil, pero sabía que iba a hacer lo imposible por que ese hijo suyo naciera bien.

Sintiendo el dolor a la vez que una gran debilidad, utilizó no sólo el poder de su voluntad sino de su magia misma, para dar el último gran esfuerzo. Reunió su magia y su voluntad para hacerlos uno, no permitiría que a su hijo le pasara nada, como en aquella horrible batalla, tendría esperanza y utilizaría el amor como su arma principal. La magia de Sakura se extendió por unos segundos a todos los alrededores, desplegando su belleza y su sentimiento, luego lentamente se fue reduciendo hasta casi extinguirse. Todos los amigos de Sakura parecieron saberlo, todos se sobresaltaron incluso aquellos que no tenían magia.

Un grito se escucho en la noche, un grito que resonaba en los silenciosos pasillos del hospital. Marcando el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Al escucharlo Sakura se sintió feliz.

- Felicidades, tienen un hermoso hijo - dijo la doctora.

La enfermera lo limpió y cobijo para llevarlo a brazos de su madre, el pequeño ya sintiéndose en el abrazo cálido de su madre, dejo de llorar. Shaoran tenía un remolino de emociones dentro de sí, estaba feliz, muy contento, viendo a su amada esposa con su hijo entre sus brazos.

Olvidándose por un momento de su dolor, Sakura le sonrió al bebé.

- Es hermoso - dijo ella.

- Es nuestro hijo - Shaoran acarició muy suavemente el rostro del pequeño.

El bebé tenía la piel blanca como la de su madre y el cabello marrón de su madre, pero tendrían que esperar para conocer el color de sus ojos.

- Debemos llevarlo - dijo la enfermera acercándose.

Sin protestar Sakura lo entrego, sabía que lo debían revisar para confirmar que todo estaba bien.

Y cuando el pequeño en brazos de la enfermera salió de la habitación...

La doctora revisaba a Sakura, pero su rostro se volvía muy serio a cada segundo, cosa que de inmediato noto Shaoran.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay... - dudo en decirlo, pero era su deber - hay una complicación. Debemos atenderla de inmediato.

Llamo a unos enfermeros y otros doctores y se la llevaron. Sakura aún conciente, sonrió a su esposo.

- Estaré bien, no me dejo vencer tan fácil.

Pero poco después de salir de la habitación quedo inconsciente, estaba muy cansada. Su nivel mágico cayó aún más, alarmando a quienes lo podían sentir.

Fuu se levantó de golpe, los que no tenían magia lo miraron extrañados. Su deber era protegerla, pero entonces estaba imposibilitado, por segunda vez se sentía inútil en ayudar, él su guardián no podía hacer nada y sus ojos violetas se volvieron más tristes.

- Estará bien - le dijo Ieran y los demás sólo asintieron.

- Demonios - seguía maldiciendo Touya, un extraño presentimiento cruzo en su corazón y la actitud de Fuu y los demás se lo había comprobado, algo malo pasaba.

Camino alejándose de todos, quedando en un lugar apartado. Cuando sintió una presencia conocida.

- Mamá.

La veía como si de un fantasma se tratase, pero era una imagen proyectada por ella para hablarle.

- ¿Cómo esta? - se apresuro a preguntar.

- El pequeño ha nacido - dijo ella sin contestar, su mirada era distante y sus gestos indescriptibles y Touya lo noto.

- ¿Estará bien? - dijo esperando una respuesta positiva.

- Depende de ella, hijo - sin decir más, la imagen desapareció.

- ¿Mamá?

- Si hija soy yo.

- Mi bebé..., ¿estará bien?

- Si hija.

Estaba en un especie de limbo, sin nada a su alrededor sólo podía ver a su madre y a ella misma.

- No te des por vencida, mi niña.

Con cariño la abrazo.

- Me siento cansada.

- Lo sé cariño, pero debes luchar. Has vencido cosas más terribles que esto, sólo inténtalo. Todos los que te amamos, esperamos que te recuperes, por favor lucha un poco más.

- Si madre - dijo cerrando los ojos - lo haré.

Había pasado más de dos hora que se habían llevado a Sakura. Shaoran no se había atrevido a ir con los demás, sólo estaba hay con mil emociones dentro de sí.

- Señor Li - llamo la doctora.

- ¿Como esta?

- Mucho mejor - ella le sonrió - pudimos controlar la complicación, ahora sólo debe descansar, se recuperará. Desea verla, ha pedido verlo.

Esas palabras parecieron traer de vuelta a la vida a Shaoran, le agradeció a la doctora y fue a buscar a su esposa. Y de nuevo al entrar la escena lo conmovió y lo gravo en lo más profundo y sagrado de su corazón. Hay estaba Sakura con su hijo en brazos, susurrándole algo que no podía entender. Y aunque aún su piel estaba pálida, sonreía como siempre. Su aura estaba estable y más resplandeciente que nunca.

- Shaoran - le llamo.

- Sakura.

- Gracias por estar conmigo.

- Gracias a ti por darnos este hermoso hijo - le dio un beso, sintiendo un momento los fríos labios de ella. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

- Creo que ya sé su nombre.

- ¿En serio? y ¿cuál sería?

- ¿Qué te parece Xiao Lang?

- Me parece... bien.

- Sabía que te gustaría.

- Xiao Lang - repetía él mientras admiraba a su pequeño, ahora dormido.

- Así que todos están aquí - dijo ella.

- Sí.

- Quiero verlos ¿Crees que les permitan visitarme?

- No lo sé.

- Sólo por esta vez - llamó la atención la doctora que acababa de entrar.

- Gracias - susurraron ambos.

- Es hermoso.

- ¡Qué lindo!

- Ni puedo esperar a ver sus ojos.

- Se parece a Shaoran.

- No digas tonterías es igual a Sakura.

- No es cierto.

- Claro que sí.

Todos estaban alrededor de la cama de Sakura, amontonados queriendo ver al pequeño que aún dormía en los brazos de su madre. Todos la felicitaban por el hermoso bebé.

Un tremendo portazo se dejó escuchar.

- ¡¿Sakura?! - entró una chica casi gritando. Tras ella venían unos enfermeros que al parecer trataban de llevársela.

- ¿Tomoyo?

- ¿La conoce? - preguntaron.

- Sí, esta bien - los enfermeros se retiraron, mientras todos los presentes tenían una enorme gota por la forma de entrar de la chica, nunca lo hubieran pensado.

- Oh, dios mío, me acabo de enterar - ignorando todo y a todos los que hay se encontraban, se dirigió a su amiga - ¿estas bien? - luego pareció notar al pequeño entre sus brazos.

- Es hermoso - dijo con ternura en su mirada, pero luego cambio - pero yo quería estar presente cuando sucediera - se quejaba mientras fingía llorar.

- No te preocupes, seguramente tendrán más hijos - una voz hizo dirigir su atención a la puerta.

- ¿Eriol?... Deberían estar de camino a su luna de miel - regaño Sakura, luego suavizo la mirada - pero me alegro que este aquí.

Así de nuevo el alboroto comenzó, tanto fue que la doctora tuvo que ir a advertirles que i no bajaban la voz tendrían que sacarlos, pues había pacientes que debían descansar, logrando que bajarán la voz unos instantes.

- ¿Puedo? - algo vacilante, la madre de Shaoran pidió abrazar al pequeño.

- Claro - con sumo cuidado Sakura se lo entregó.

Ieran sintió algo muy especial al tenerlo entre sus brazos, era casi como ver a su pequeño Shaoran de nuevo entre sus brazos, tan pequeño e inofensivo. Lo arrulló unos segundos y luego vio a los padres. Shaoran sentado al lado de Sakura abrazándola mientras parecían susurrarse cosas y sonreír.

De fondo había pequeñas peleas.

- DEBE parecerse a su padre - discutía Mei.

- No quiero que sea una especie de mocoso tonto - contestaba un furioso Touya.

- Oh, ahora Sakurita se olvidará de mí - se quejaba Kero.

- Seguramente Li y Sakura tendrán muchos hijos, no te preocupes por no haber estado - "consolaba" Eriol a Tomoyo.

- Pero quería ver el primero.

- No te preocupes - dijo besándola - pronto tendremos los nuestros - provocando un sonrojo en ella.

Los demás incluyendo Fuu, hablaban del posible poder del pequeño admirados y fantaseando.

- ¿Estas feliz? - le preguntó a su bella y flamante esposa.

Sakura paseo su mirada por la habitación repleta de personas importantes para ella, algunos discutiendo y otros hablando muy alegremente. También alcanzó a ver por el ventanal que daba al balcón, la silueta de sus padres, como si de fantasmas se tratasen miraban hacia ella y luego hacia el bebé que aún sostenía Ieran, le sonrieron y luego desaparecieron.

- Con mi familia, mis amigos, a tu lado y con mi hijo. Es lo que necesito para ser feliz - terminó ella.

Un hermoso beso sello el momento.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

¿Qué más se puede pedir? Una familia que nos ama y que amamos, su apoyo, cariño y comprensión. El amor de una pareja que nos apoye en todo momento, que sea parte de nuestro ser, un alma gemela que nos acompañe, guíe, enseña y ame en verdad.

El fruto del amor es sólo el comienzo de una nueva historia que le corresponderá escribir por si mismo, claro que con la ayuda y guía de los padres, que pase lo que pase, siempre querrán lo mejor para ellos.

La vida sigue, el pasado no debe ser olvidado, lo que podemos hacer es aprender de él, para no cometer los mismos errores que antes se cometieron y planear un mejor futuro. Un futuro que deseamos sea bueno, tanto para nosotros como para los demás.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Hola, aquí esta el epílogo. Justo como me lo pidieron hubo más SS y ET, espero que les haya gustado.

Quisiera dedicar muy cariñosamente este epílogo a mi madre y a su mamá, o sea mi abuelita. Sin ellas no estaría aquí ahora y no sólo porque nací, sino porque me han amado y han hecho de mi, lo que ahora soy. Y sé que pase lo que pase ellas me amarán como yo a ellas y siempre están en mi corazón apoyándome. También quiero dedicárselo a una amiga muy especial, que justo ahora pasa por este estado, se ve graciosa con su barriguita, claro que le deseo lo mejor y que no tenga dificultad alguna.

Me disculpo con las personas a las que no mencione en los agradecimientos del capitulo final, pero saben que fueron y son importantes para esta autora e historia, a ellos un gran saludo. Espero pronto publicar el nuevo fic, no prometo nada ahora paso una situación emocional algo dificil, pero espero pronto estar de nuevo con todos ustedes, les agradezco mucho su apoyo.

Sólo una última cosa más:

¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Y PROSPERO AÑO 2005. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, espero que sus deseos de este año se hayan cumplido y que el siguiente sea mejor, con mucha salud, felicidad y sobre todo amor.

Les desea yuen chan.

yuen guión bajo chan 16 arroba yahoo punto com punto mx

Martes, 21 de diciembre de 2004


End file.
